Long Lost Brothers
by amebane
Summary: The Final Battle with the Ori. This is a Stargate and Star Trek Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: I would like to thank my beta reader, roger.d.**

In the Milky Way galaxy, the stargate was used by the United States Air Force during the latter years of the 20th and the 21st Century onwards. There was a catalog of events that shaped that particular history. When Lt. Colonel John Sheppard traveled 48,000 years in the future on Atlantis and with the aid of the holographic Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel Sheppard managed to return to the present. His interference with the time-line changed the past in several drastic ways.

Like many races that lack understanding of time, each alteration causes ripple effects. Saving Teyla Emmagan's life brought prosperity to the Pegasus galaxy and to most of the life forms therein, instead of chaos. Unfortunately, the ripple effect from saving her life were rather severe, as chroniton particles cascaded against Earth many years later affecting some of the inhabitants – in short, Earth became a war zone.

In 2015 with the population growing and overcrowding and global warming and pollution becoming a distinct issue, many retired members of the Stargate Program wanted to migrate to another planet. To some, going to the Pegasus galaxy was not to their liking, because it was just to far from Earth.

The Joint Chiefs were persuaded by General O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell to allow migration to another uninhabited world in the Milky Way galaxy. The new colony world would be able to dial not just Earth, but Atlantis – purely as a safety measure.

When the Joint Chiefs presented their proposal to the President, he ordered them to research a planet that would be best suited for colonization. Colonel Mitchell and his SG1 team were ordered to ensure that any planet they chose would be uninhabited and safe for colonization. A month later, Colonel Mitchell chose the planet that Colonel O'Neill went to with Harry Maybourne all those years ago.

Aerial and ground reconnaissance proved it had plenty of animals, fish, flowers, trees, plant life and three very large oceans and it was beautiful. It also had plenty of beautiful small islands. They used the key for the transportation arch and traveled to its moon where they found more of the same. A bonus was that it no longer contained the paranoia substance that the Goa'uld induced into the plant life that had killed the population on the moon many years ago. An added extra was the presence of unknown advanced technology which they took to be of Furling origin found in a lone building high upon the precipice.

After a little debate, the planet and moon were chosen, primarily to keep other races from getting hold of the advanced technology, acting as guardians in a sense, a role which had fallen upon them years earlier when the Asgards had placed all their technology and knowledge in the hands of the human race. The planet was named Furl in honor of the Furlings because of the information that was found on the planet. Another old and powerful great race humans would very much like to meet – if they haven't done so already, without knowing it.

To ensure the safety of the colony, the _Sun Tzu_ was sent to measure the distance between Earth and Furl. Upon arrival, they discovered it to be over thirty thousand light years. While there, they were to establish safety protocols, orbital satellites, early warning systems, etc.

During this time, Colonel Samantha Carter was the skipper of the star ship the _George Hammond_.

Colonel Carter was promoted to Brigadier General by General O'Neill to be head of Research and Development on Furl. She and her team were to study the technology, to combine it with currently existing technology, both Ancient and Asgard. As a result of mankind finally, officially leaving their home world, the President ordered the Joint Chiefs to relocate all files and computers relating to the Stargate Program, Antarctica, Area's 51 and 52 to Furl.

Six months later, General John Tanner, his staff, along with many active and former SGC Team members walked through the stargate to their new life on Furl. The newly appointed Governor, Patricia Ryder welcomed General Tanner, his staff, active and former SG members personally, introducing them to her staff. In many ways they sought to establish a new Earth, better than the original; and all their family members walked through the stargate the following week.

Many Army, Air Force, Marine and Navy engineers built a new gate room taking ideas and improvements from the Atlantis base in the Pegasus galaxy, backed up with additional safeties that had been required through the years. As would be expected with any new colony world, all the skills of the migrants came in handy, doctors, teachers, builders, Project Managers, even those who possessed administration skills, who either utilized them quite quickly or just helped anyway they could – even doing manual labor. There was a real sense of camaraderie, one for all and all for one.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was teaching Anthropology at the Air Force Academy and writing papers when he learned about Furl. He requested permission from General O'Neill to go through the stargate once more to study the Furling culture. General O'Neill grinned at him, approved his request and informed him it would be a one way trip. Doctor Jackson nodded his head in understanding and his request was approved.

Doctor Jackson was now firmly back in the limelight of the official archeology world on Furl, where he was once an outcast, now he stood proud that his theories were proven as fact.

During the years that followed, the Stargate Program was discreetly revealed to the other heads of governments because of the dire situation on Earth. The other governments around the world, along with the United States' allies sent their elite, scientists, soldiers and all their families through the stargate first. Then they quietly informed others about the stargate and many people around the world either through wonder lust, because they were stuck in a rut or they wanted to see space, went through the stargate. In many cases, they prospered on Furl or in the Pegasus galaxy. Others greeted the news with fear and trepidation.

More than thirty million people migrated through the stargate over the next twenty-five years.

In 2020 a War College was established on Furl and in the Pegasus galaxy with active and retired members of the military teaching the students. Tensions had gradually escalated over the last twenty-five years under various movements and terrorist factions and one was known as the Optimum Movement. The pressure finally erupted into violence and World War III had begun and was in fact still raging under the auspices of Colonel Phillip Green's actions which lead to the deaths of millions of people around the world.

During the early years of the war and on the President's order, Stargate Command Headquarters was transferred to Atlantis with Furl and Earth as backups. In the Pegasus galaxy the Atlantis Expedition found detailed star maps, hyperspace coordinates to the Milky Way, Pegasus, Ida, Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies in the Ancient database with also detailed hitherto completely unknown regions of the universe. Along with other stargate coordinates to the other galaxies.

At the start of the Third World War the IOA was officially disbanded.

xxx

Lieutenant General Cameron Mitchell sat at his desk musing on past battles against the Goa'uld, Replicators and the Ori, "_to have the world come to this_," he thought. His staff had just finished shredding and burning all files, deleting and removing all hard drives which would be taken with them when they depart. The staff had also removed all the furniture placing them in storage, except his desk and chair; and the General knew the IOA had been

They helped the Russians destroy and dismantle any and everything to do with their Stargate Program. Any military, scientists and civilians who wanted to leave, that had not already left, were allowed to take their families through the Stargate to either Atlantis or Furl. Some went to the new Alpha site and a few went to the Beta and Gamma sites. "_The last group of people had walked through the Stargate two days ago_ he sighed with relief, _it was almost done_."

General Mitchell knew the IOA was was also

Yesterday he'd spoken to Samantha (who's now a Lieutenant General) and Daniel on Furl – who were teaching at the War College and Furl University, respectively. Sam married after arriving on Furl two years later, but unfortunately never had any children and refusing to change her last name is now known as Carter-Richardson; although her husband, Edward, was a widower with a daughter and two grandsons when they met.

Daniel Jackson married his new wife, Karen, a year later. Within three years, they had a boy and a girl. His daughter became an anthropologist, like her father, and his son an engineer. Major General Paul Davis took early retirement on Furl while Major General Evan Lorne was due to retire in three months. General Lorne has been in charge of the Furl gate room for the past twelve years.

They talked about day-to-day things for a while "_reminiscing about old times for a good hour_" before disconnecting the link. Both passed on their wishes for a safe journey to Furl. During his next call, he found it difficult to look the Jaffa in the eye, "_at the shame_" he felt over what was happening on Earth, although Teal'c seemed to understand. Teal'c probably understood on some level what the General was feeling and going through. Nothing was said per se, but it was looks and gestures and more of "_what was not said_" that tipped Mitchell off to the fact. Unfortunately Teal'c had to cut the conversation short as being on the Ruling Council of Dakara meant he had a heavy schedule.

In the past twenty-five years, Dakara and Chulak had been rebuilt, with the help of the Tau'ri, and the Jaffa have proven to be stout allies. General Mitchell couldn't resist a smile having been with Teal'c at each of his three grandson's rites of passage into adulthood.

Putting it off until last, "_not because he didn't want to talk to him_" but because "_he knew it was finally the end for the Stargate Program on Earth_," watching the face of Lieutenant General John Sheppard on the monitor staring back at him from the Pegasus galaxy. Like all the other conversations, they discussed "_the old times_," although he would hesitate to call them the good times for all the death and bloodshed involved. After talking about their families, Cameron dropped a bombshell, of his intent to retire upon reaching Furl.

He mourned those who died or gone missing over the years feeling years slip readily from his eyes, not even bothering to hide them – of Vala disappearing during on one of her adventures twenty five years ago, General Hammond dying of a heart attack. General Landry dying of old age and General O'Neill passing away over eighteen years ago after a severe stroke and never regained consciousness.

Cameron Mitchell let a few tears run down his cheeks remembering old friends and fallen comrades. He felt sadness as all that had been accomplished has been washed away by the Third World War. He knew General O'Neill would never rest until he found Colonel Green, and Cam knew he would bring Colonel Green to justice.

A knock on General Mitchell's door startled him out of his musings.

"Enter," he said.

"Sir," Captain Samuelson said when she entered his office with six other soldiers.

"Captain," he replied.

"We're here to take your desk and chair sir," she said to him.

"Of course," he replied as he got up from his chair.

Five soldiers took General Mitchell's desk out of his office and one soldier took his chair.

"We're ready to bury the stargate and pour more concrete over this level," she told the General.

"_What a damn shame_." "Let's go Captain," he said, looking around his office one last time, walking out and shutting the door. Seeing the concrete almost brought more tears to his eyes, but he quickly quashed them.

Once the Stargate was buried, he watched concrete being poured onto subsequent levels until the mountain, known as NORAD, became solid once again. Tired of it all, Mitchell contacted the _Prometheus_ which was cloaked in a high geostationary Earth orbit, beamed him, and the others, upon completion of their task; setting a course for Furl. Jumping into hyperspace and never looked back.

The IOA was disbanded when

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis - February 2378

The Wraith have been fairly quiet after their Civil War which, as rumor had it, ended in 2016. The Lantians still believe a few are still out there, but not in the numbers they once were. They believe they're in hibernation, since they can hibernate for centuries.

What the Wraith don't know, was that the one Ancient put a weapon in each star system that had planets. If any of their vessels enters that system, that weapon would automatically destroy their vessel or vessels and would also destroy any Wraith that walk through most stargates.

xxx

It's been over three-hundred-fifty years since Atlantis was designated Stargate Command Headquarters. Atlantis is now home and headquarters to the Atlantis Galactic Federation (AGF) which has members in the Ida, Pegasus, Andromeda, Triangulum and Milky Way galaxies. The planet is called Lantis and the Capital is Lantis City and humans now call themselves Lantians. Furl is the satellite headquarters of the Atlantis Galactic Federation and they also call themselves Lantians and each galaxy has an alpha, beta and gamma site.

Over the years, the a few Ancients have guided and protected the AGF. They did this because the humans from Earth destroyed their enemies; the Wraith and the Ori. They also know a good number of Lantians are now officially their second coming because the Ancient gene has been passed on to their children and grandchildren.

During the years of exploration in the Pegasus galaxy and after going through some of the Ancient's database on Atlantis, the Lantian's discovered more stargates to the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies. They already knew some of the gate addresses to the Ida galaxy, where the Asgards once lived, and they found more in the Ancient database. The Andromeda and Ida galaxies coordinates have eight chevrons and the Triangulum galaxy coordinates have nine chevrons or a ninth gate, the same as the _Destiny_.

In the Ancient database, the Lantians also found where they could find more Ancient drone weapons, ZPM's, the Ancient beam weapons, stargates, DHD's and other ancient technology – and they'll not have to worry about ZPM's and weapons ever again. The AGF found over a thousand stargates and DHD's in the Pegasus galaxy, along with 508 space gates and more stargates in the Milky Way galaxy. They also found where the Ancient databases were on each planet in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies and destroyed them so no one could get their hands on that technology.

The Lantian's also found a diagram of a Security Net in the Ancient database, that was even better than Ancient shields, to protect Atlantis, AGF planets, ships and installations. The Ancients made sure that no one could ever reverse engineer that technology, not even the AGF or their Allies, or any one else for that, in the universe. They use the Ancient shields on their ships, planets and installations and if they went down, the Security Net would be activated.

One Ancient guided the AGF who should join their Alliance and suggested a race in the Andromeda galaxy who were experts in robotics, engineering, computer sciences and diplomacy. They were called the Aldans. They found the stargate address and paid the Aldans a visit. The Aldans had two habitual planets in their star system, both with stargates, three moons and 2 gas giants and the name of their home planet is called Aldania.

The Aldans tended to have a lot of children and needed to spread out and had already colonized the other planet in their home galaxy. The Lantian's suggested they colonize a world in their home galaxy since there were numerous habitable planets in the Pegasus galaxy. The Aldans did so and now have five colony worlds in the Pegasus galaxy. That was over three-hundred years ago.

Unbeknownst to the Aldans, the Ancients kept an eye on them like they did the Asgards. They were just a smart and surpassed both races in some respects and can be ruthless soldiers when the need arises. They're a humanoid race with black spots on their foreheads similar to small boxes that go from the center of their foreheads to their hair lines; much like a head band and their coloring resembles a permanent tan and they have black hair and brown eyes.

The founding members of the AGF are the Lantians (humans), Jaffa, Galarans and Aldans. A few other members are the Shims, Idens, Vella's, Travelers, Athosians and many other races from other worlds in the five galaxies.

The Aldan's suggested that all AGF personnel and citizen's DNA be queued to all ships, installations, businesses, both public and private and homes, and that policy was implemented. They also had a metal on their world that prevented anyone from transporting through AGF ships and installations, and they also taught the Lantians how to read the Ancient language.

The Galarans had been friends with the Tau'ri since 2006 and continued that friendship when they moved to Furl. They now have two colony worlds, along with their home world, in the Milky Way galaxy and over three billion people.

The Atlantis Galactic Federation has over 738 billion citizens in the five galaxies.

"_We've come a long way_," thought General Daniel Michael Gabriel, as he looked out of his office window on Atlantis and could see the lights of homes and offices twinkling on the mountain side.

General Gabriel was born and grew up on Furl and graduated from Furl University, and at the age of 21, joined the Army on Furl. He was assigned to the Special Forces and Black-Ops Division after he complected his training and was promoted to full Colonel at the age of 32. When he turned 37 he received his first star and in the ensuing fourteen years, received three more stars. He's the youngest four star general in the history of the AGF and most of his file is classified.

When he was promoted to Lieutenant General, he was transferred to the Pegasus galaxy as second-in-command of the AGF Flagship Fleet. Four years later, General Marsha Carson retired and he was promoted to General at the end of 2377 and he's only 51 years old.

xxx

Ori Home Galaxy – 2378

Before Adria sent her fleet to the Milky Way galaxy in the year 2008, she placed the crew of 75 vessels in stasis in another star system in the Ori Home galaxy. They were to the return to the Milky Way galaxy to see if her original orders had been carried out. Fortunately for the inhabitants of the Milky Way galaxy, the stasis pods were sabotaged by beings residing in a Higher Dimension. Instead of waking after one year, they awoke in 2378.

Stored within the ship's computers were coordinates containing all the worlds with stargates with strict instructions to destroy every planet holding one, including Earth, that had already not be destroyed or converted.

The orders were clear though, to devastate the Milky Way galaxy not in the name of the Ori, but in the name of Adria. Her vengeance against Ancients, humans and any others who resided within it and her last dying poisonous thought had been to "_kill them all!_"

Like many beings possessing cosmic power, her will was law and so mote it be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Milky Way Galaxy - March 5, 2378

No one in this part of the Milky Way galaxy remembers the terrible war over 370 years ago with a powerful enemy that came from the other end of the universe. It's been long forgotten and there's no one alive who remembers it; except a few and they're very vigilante, just in case the enemy decides to rear it's ugly head again. They know the enemy was never destroyed, but went back to it's home galaxy very far away. They teach their children about this enemy and everything they know about them.

The inhabitants in this part of the galaxy have prospered with the help of the stargate network. A few have made powerful friends and some are part of a great AGF.

The supergate's chevrons came to life and began to encode. When the dialing ceased, seventy-five ships came through and one opened a hyperspace window and the rest jumped in. It was an invasion.

xxx

AGF Space - Galar II - Milky Way Galaxy

Raoul Marell had a nightmare the night before he was to report to duty the next day. His wife asked him what bothered him when she woke up. He only answered that he saw others coming to destroy their home, but didn't know who they were.

She had a concerned look on her face, but didn't tell her husband her instincts thought he was right, and they both went back to sleep.

The next morning Raoul Marell bid his wife and three children good-bye before he went on duty; and he never the look on his wife's face.

xxx

Colonel Raoul Marell, Commander of the AGF patrol vessel _Kingdom_, was sitting in his seat on the bridge reading the daily reports on his tablet. His ship was one of fourteen patrol vessels that patrolled Galar II space, with seven ships patrolling at any given time. There was a space station above the planet where the other patrol vessels and freighters were docked. Colonel Marell and his crew had returned to duty a week ago from their 3 month leave. During his leave, he celebrated his 16th wedding anniversary with his lovely wife, who's a science teacher at the University on Galar II.

He was interrupted from his reading and looked up when the console beeped at the pilot's station. He looked out the view screen and saw six ships drop out of hyperspace and surround Galar II. "All stations alert, shields up, load weapons," Marell ordered, and his Tactical Officer raised shields and loaded the _Kingdom's_ weapons into their batteries.

xxx

Vice Chancellor Sandra Monroe's Office - Galar II

Vice Chancellor Monroe's secretary walked into her office and informed her that six ships had just dropped out of hyperspace and have surrounded Galar II and informed her that a Prior wished to transport down to speak to the leader of this world.

"Where did they come from?" she asked, when her heart skipped a beat as she tried to maintain her composure in front of her secretary. A sense of doom came over her and she was gripped with sheer terror. She knew the Priors were leaders of the Ori Army that invaded the Milky Way galaxy over three-hundred years ago.

"We don't know," he answered.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" she asked.

"No Chancellor," he answered.

"Have the Prior transport to my office in a few minutes," she told him.

"Yes Chancellor," he said, and walked out of her office.

Vice Chancellor Monroe was sitting at her desk when her secretary escorted the Prior into her office a few minutes later. He was wearing a brown robe and was carrying a Staff in his right hand, and the Staff had some sort of object embedded on the top.

"I'm a Prior of the Ori. You will either submit to the _Book of Origin_ or be destroyed," he said to her.

"We will not submit to the _Book of Origin_," she replied calmly, after regaining her composure, before the Prior was escorted into her office.

"Then you will be destroyed," he stated and immediately transported back to his ship.

"Send the recording of what just happened here to the Fleet; sound the alarm for evacuation, and contact the rest of my staff and tell them to meet me at the Ring," (the Galaran's name for the stargate), she told her secretary.

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

Vice Chancellor Monroe immediately contacted High Chancellor Cassidy on Galar and informed him of the Prior, the Ori, and their ultimatum. The High Chancellor ordered her to start sending the colonists through the Ring back to Galar; and she informed him that she had already done so.

When the Prior returned to his ship, he ordered his Fleet to destroy the ships, space station and the planet.

xxx

"Colonel, we've just received a recording from the Vice Chancellor's office," Second Lieutenant Tandy said to him.

"Let's see it Mr. Tandy," Marell said.

"Yes sir," he said.

Everyone on the bridge watched the conversation between the Vice Chancellor and the Prior.

"The Ori are powering their weapons Colonel," Captain Bryant, his Tactical Officer, said.

"Fire five missiles at the closest ship," Marell ordered and Bryant complied.

"Our weapons can't penetrate their shields sir," Bryant said, looking at his readings.

Colonel Marell watched as one Ori vessel obliterated the space station and saw the docked AGF ships and freighters explode. Everyone on the bridge of the _Kingdom_ watched as five Ori ships powered their beam weapons and destroyed the six AGF patrol vessels, who were firing their missiles to no avail. Then they turned their attention to Galar II.

"Maneuvers," Marell said, when he saw a ship turn its bean weapon towards the _Kingdom._

The female pilot deftly maneuvered the ship out of harms way.

"Open a hyperspace window and take us to Furl," Marell ordered.

"Yes sir," she said, and a hyperspace window opened.

As the _Kingdom_ was jumping into hyperspace, the Ori beam weapon barely scraped her shields on her starboard aft section. On the bridge, sparks flew and bulkheads were falling down, and everyone was thrown to the deck, including the Colonel. The _Kingdom_ veered out of control after it jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

Vice Chancellor Monroe gathered her important papers and was transported to the Ring. When she arrived, she saw utter chaos. There was panic everywhere; everyone was yelling and screaming and some parents were separated from their children, and a few Galaran's were trampled to death in the stampede. Injured loved ones were picked up and helped through the Ring. She noticed her staff was trying to keep everyone calm and the process orderly.

The Vice Chancellor could hear buildings toppling and being destroyed. Whole cities were demolished and fires were everywhere. People on the ground were yelling and screaming and trying to find a place to hide, but to no avail; and the bombardment was relentless. When an Ori beam weapon hit too close to the Galar II gate room, Vice Chancellor Monroe and her staff walked through the Ring back to Galar. Then the Ring was destroyed and Galar II was obliterated.

When Vice Chancellor Monroe entered the Galar gate room, she was immediately transported to High Chancellor Cassidy's suite of offices.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Milky Way Galaxy

General Chow Lee (Chow - last name), Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy, was sitting at his desk listening to reports when Furl appeared on his computer screen.

"High Chancellor Cassidy is on your classified channel General," Furl said.

"Put him through," Chow said, and saw the worried look on the High Chancellor's face when he saw him. "Chancellor," he said.

"Vice Chancellor Monroe just contacted me and told me that a Prior wanted to see the leader of Galar II," he said.

"Did you say Prior?" Chow asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did General...," he informed Chow.

General Chow watched as the High Chancellor's Secretary walked into his office and whispered something in his ear and then walked out.

"Vice Chancellor Monroe is on her way to my office," Cassidy said.

When she was shown into the High Chancellor's office, she handed him a recording and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk, and Chow could see she was badly shaken.

"I'm sending you the recording now General," Cassidy said.

"Acknowledged," he replied. After receiving the recording, they watched it together. "What happened to Galar II?" Chow asked Monroe.

"Galar II has been destroyed and most of the Galaran's didn't make it off the planet," she answered, with a sad and tired look on her face.

"I'll send a Fleet to see if they're any survivors," Chow told them.

"Thank you General," Cassidy said.

"Chow out," he said and the comm disconnected.

xxx

On-board the _Day of Reckoning_

Lieutenant General Charlotte Scott was sitting at her desk in her office reading a tablet when _Day of Reckoning_ appeared on her computer screen.

"You have a call from General Chow on your classified channel," _Day of Reckoning _said to her.

"Thank you _Day_," she said, and entered a code into her computer and saw the face of the General. "Hello Lee."

"Hello Charlotte, I'm sending you a recording," he said to her without preamble.

They both watched the recording together.

"The Ori?" she asked with a surprised look on her face. _They showed up again_, she thought.

"I'm afraid so," Chow answered. "You and your Fleet are ordered to Galar II to find any survivors and I want you to report back to me immediately with your findings."

"Yes sir," she replied, and after the channel was disconnected. She walked out of her office to the bridge.

xxx

After General Chow spoke to General Scott, he contacted Colonel Richard Dale of the _Hank Landry _and sent him all the information regarding the attack on Galar II, along with the recording. The _Hank Landry_, along with nine other AGF intelligence vessels jumped into hyperspace.

General Chow then contacted General Wolfe at Stargate Command in Atlantis.

xxx

"Take us to Galar II Captain and notify the Fleet we'll be jumping into hyperspace in thirty seconds," Scott ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Captain Colin James said, and entered a few codes on his console and waited until he heard a beep. "General, the Fleet is ready and awaiting your order."

"Open a hyperspace window and jump," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, and a hyperspace window opened and the _Day of Reckoning_ leaped into the anomaly, and the rest of the Fleet opened their own windows and jumped into hyperspace.

A few minutes later 125 ships jumped out of hyperspace and surrounded Galar II.

"Scan the planet for any survivors, the debris field and this entire system," General Scott said to _Day_, who's the _Day of Reckoning's_ AI or Avatar.

"Yes General, scanning," she replied.

General Scott sat in her chair livid after seeing all those dead bodies floating in space and debris everywhere. _The Ori are going to pay for this_, she thought and realized Galar III will have to be better protected; and they will also need new patrol vessels and more of them.

"They're 2,312 survivors on the planet," _Day_ informed the General.

"Transport them to bays 3 and 4 and inform the medical staff to meet them there," Scott said.

"Yes General," _Day_ replied. "The medical staff has transported to bays 3 and 4 and the survivors are being transported now. I have completed my scans of the planet, debris field and this entire system and downloaded all the information into your computer and the computers on Furl."

After the survivors were transported to bays 3 and 4, the Fleet jumped into hyperspace and headed back to Furl.

xxx

AGF Space - Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis

General Deborah Wolfe was asleep when her computer beeped and woke her to inform her she had a message on her classified channel from General Chow on Furl. General Wolfe knew messages that came in the middle of the night always meant trouble. She got up, put on her bathrobe and walked over to her computer and entered a code. When she saw General Chow's face, she suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit her stomach and knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

General Chow told her what happened in AGF space around Galar II, the conversation he had with the Chancellor's and the orders he'd given. He then sent her all the information they had so far.

Her face remained impassive throughout and told him that after she studied the information she'll get back to him and disconnected the comm. After General Wolfe saw the recording and read the report she contacted the Secretary of Defense, General Daniel Michael Gabriel and General Rone, and informed them about the situation in the Milky Way galaxy.

They all agreed to meet in within the hour and General Wolfe knew no one was going to get much sleep in the next few days.

xxx

Dakara - Milky Way Galaxy - Jaffa Ruling Council Chambers

The Jaffa Ruling Council Members had just finished speaking with General Wolfe in Atlantis and General Chow on Furl. General Chow also sent them a copy of the recording and all the information they had to date. To say that the Council Members were shocked and dismayed was an understatement.

"I can't believe the Ori are back in the Milky Way galaxy after all these years," Cham'ka cried.

"This does not bode well for the Milky Way galaxy and that supergate needs to be guarded at all times," Jak'tyl said.

"Indeed, this could be the doom of us all," Bra'ka stated.

All the Council Members nodded their heads in agreement and they all looked relieved that the Ori by-passed Dakara or Chulak.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Federation Space - Starbase 313

When the _Kingdom_ exited hyperspace Colonel Marell picked himself up off the deck and told the _Kingdom_ to come to a complete stop, which it did. He looked around his bridge and knew most of his crew were either dead or injured. When he sat back into his chair he sent a silent distress call to Furl.

Lieutenant Kevin Stevens, the Operation's Officer at Starbase 313, turned and looked at his computer when it beeped. "Admiral, an anomaly just opened near the Starbase and a ship came through,' he said.

"On screen," Admiral Edward Daniels said coming to his feet. "Magnify."

"Aye sir. That ship took a beating," Lt. Stevens said after reading his scans. "Admiral we're being hailed."

"Open a channel," Daniels replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," Stevens said.

Admiral Daniels took-in the scene before him. He saw a man sitting in the center seat with blood running down his face. The ship's bridge had bodies of the dead and wounded lying on the deck and he could hear moans from the survivors. Bulkheads had fallen and sparks were still coming out of the computers.

"I am Colonel Raoul Marell, Commander of the Atlantis Galactic Federation ship _Kingdom_. Our world, Galar II, came under attack and has been destroyed, along with the space station and the Fleet that was patrolling that space...," His words trailed off when he took a few minutes to compose himself.

Admiral Daniels heard the reports coming through the comm to the bridge of the _Kingdom_, and the rest of the bridge personnel at the Starbase were listening too and staring at the scene before them.

"Captain Ramirez to Colonel Marell."

"Marell here, what is it Captain?" he asked in a curt tone, wiping the blood off his face.

"Sir, all of our hyper-drives are fried," he told him.

"All of them?" Marell asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes sir. I've taken every one of them out, checked and double checked all of them and not one is salvageable. The only propulsion we have are sub-light engines and thrusters. In essence Colonel, we're dead in space," Ramirez told him.

The Captains and bridge crews of the other Federation star ships around Starbase 313 were also listening and watching the scene on their view screens.

While Marell was talking to Ramirez, Daniels noticed six crew members beamed onto the _Kingdom's_ bridge and walked over to each wounded or dead crew member with what looked like a tri-corder in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. One crew member was carrying bags in his hands. Admiral Daniels noticed everyone wore their insignias on both sides of their collar and they were all wearing some sort of sidearm or energy weapon in a holster around their waist. All had a dagger sheathed and attached to the holster on the other side, including the females. He saw the wounded crew members get up off the deck and return to their stations after receiving first aid. Other crew members beamed to the bridge and started repairing the damaged systems.

_Very efficient, just like the Federation,_ Daniel's thought. The Admiral watched as one crew member who was carrying the bags, along with another crew member, carefully putting the bodies of the dead into them and they were beamed away. He knew then they were body bags. "I"m Admiral Edward Daniels of the Federation Starbase 313, I'll have a ship two your ship to the Starbase," he told the Colonel.

Marell finally looked at Daniels. "Yes, thank you Admiral," Marell replied.

"Do you need any medical assistant?" Daniels asked. Before Marell answered, Daniels heard another voice over the comm.

"Colonel, this is Doctor Kern. I have one nurse that's severally wounded and the another one is dead. I need a few medics in the medical bay."

Before Marell could reply, he collapsed in his seat.

"Doctor, this is Colonel Morales, Colonel Marell is injured and incapacitated and I've already ordered medics to the med bay."

The comm disconnected.

"Lt. Stevens open a channel to the _New Orleans_," Daniels said.

"Aye sir, channel open," he replied.

Captain David Jamison of the _USS New Orleans_, a Prometheus Class star ship, appeared on the screen.

"Captain I want you to tow the _Kingdom_ into space dock," Daniels ordered.

"Aye sir," Jamison said, and the comm disconnected.

"Colonel Marell is human Admiral," Lt. Stevens turned and said to him.

"Are you sure?" Daniels asked looking at the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir, my readings indicate he's human," answered Stevens.

Admiral Daniels walked up to Lt. Stevens' console to check the readings himself, and saw the readings were correct; but Colonel Marell said he came from Galar II, and he'd never heard of Galar II.

"Admiral they're all human and they were speaking English," Lt. Commander Savak said.

"English?" Daniels asked, looking at Commander Savak with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye Admiral, English," Savak answered.

"I'll be in space dock and have a medical team meet me there," Daniels said, as walked off the bridge.

"Aye sir," Stevens replied

"What are hyper-drives?" Stevens turned and asked Savak.

"I have never heard of hyper-drives. They're some form of propulsion, but probably not as efficient as warp," Savak answered.

The _New Orleans_ towed the _Kingdom_ into space dock as ordered and Admirals Daniels was there waiting with his CMO.

Captain David Jamison, the son of Admiral Mark Jamison, Head of Starfleet Intelligence on Earth, had his Operation's Officer scan the marks on the starboard aft section of the ship and ordered her to send a copy of the report to Admiral Daniels.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Furl Command Center

Major Richard Donaldson was at his station in the Furl Command Center when his computer beeped. He looked at the screen and saw the distress call from the _Kingdom_ and her coordinates, and then contacted General Chow.

General Chow's Office

"How are the survivors?" Chow asked Scott.

"Traumatized," she answered.

"What happened to the _Kingdom_?" he asked. "She wasn't part of the debris."

"We don't know where she is at the moment," she answered.

General Chow knew they didn't know where the Ori were at the moment, but he had a suspicion where they were headed and he also knew they were going to war. When his computer beeped, he saw the face of Major Donaldson. "Major," he said.

"We've found the _Kingdom_ General," Donaldson stated.

"Where is she?" he asked, and a star map with her coordinates appeared on his computer screen. "Thank you Major," he said, and the comm disconnected.

"Where is she?" Scott asked.

"Over 30,000 light years from here," he answered.

General Scott had a look of relief on her face. "At least they're still alive," she said.

"It seems so," he replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

While Colonel Marell was in sickbay on the Federation Starbase, Lt. Colonel Sonia Morales, First Officer of the _Kingdom_, was overseeing repairs to the ship. She had First Lieutenant John Randall scan all the ships in the vicinity and the Starbase; while she was sitting in the Colonel's chair reading reports; and was surprised to learn that Federation ships didn't have hyper-drive engines. She didn't know what propulsion system they used, but she did notice they used Quantum. There were also many different species in this Federation including humans. Granted, the AGF had different species in their Federation, but they were all humanoids. _They seemed like nice people and the crew was grateful for their help_, she thought.

"Colonel we're receiving a classified call from Furl," First Lieutenant Tess Madden said to Morales.

"Send it to my office," she replied.

"Yes ma'am, it's been sent," she said.

When Colonel Morales entered a code on her computer, she saw General Chow staring back at her. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it. She also saw General's Ha'tal and Scott sitting in his office.

"We received _Kingdom's_ distress call." "What happened Colonel?" he asked.

Colonel Morales told the General's everything that happened around Galar II and sent them the recordings of the battle, along with the recording from Vice Chancellor Monroe. She also told them what happened to the _Kingdom_ before she jumped into hyperspace and how they ended up in Federation space at Federation Starbase 313. She told the Colonel Marell was currently in the Starbase's med bay with a concussion and that they were all treated and cleared for duty by the Federation doctors. She also sent him the tactical analysis of the Starbase and Federation ships and informed them that all the _Kingdom's_ hyper-drives were damaged beyond repair.

"How's Colonel Marell?" Chow asked.

"He was asleep when I last checked sir," she answered.

"Check and see if he's awake, we'll wait," he told her.

"Yes sir," she replied.

While Morales was checking on Colonel Marell's condition, General Chow sent all the information he received from her to General Wolfe in Atlantis.

xxx

Colonel Marell awoke with a start and looked around the room and knew he was in some sort of medical bay. He saw a strange woman with pointed ears and he'd never seen her species before.

Commander T'Pak, the female Vulcan Chief Medical Officer of Starbase 313 pressed her comm badge when she saw that the Colonel was awake. "T'Pak to Admiral Daniels."

"Daniels here."

"Admiral, the patient is awake," she said.

"Thank you doctor, I'm on my way," he replied.

"Where am I?" Captain Marell asked, still a little groggy.

"You are in our sickbay on Starbase 313," T'Pak answered.

Marell looked at this strange woman as he tried to sit up. "What are you?" he asked.

"I am a Vulcan and my name is T'Pak. I am the Chief Medical Officer at Starbase 313," she answered.

"I've never heard of Vulcans." "Are we still in the Milky Way galaxy?" he asked.

"Yes you are," she answered. "Are you from the Milky Way galaxy Colonel?"

"Yes," he answered, and his thoughts returned to his crew. "How's my crew?" he asked.

"Most of your crew are fine Colonel," T'Pak answered. "We examined and treated all of them, along with your Doctor and they have all been discharged to your ship, except you. You had a concussion when you were brought here."

"How many died?" Marell asked.

"Eighteen," she answered.

It felt like a knife pierced his heart.

Just then a man who looked human walked into sickbay. He looked to be in his mid-fifties; had broad shoulders; was about 5'11"; had a salt and pepper goatee; brown eyes and short black and grey hair.

Colonel Marell watched as he walked over to Doctor T'Pak and spoke to her.

"All of the _Kingdom's_ crew readings are human Admiral and Colonel Marell wanted to know if they were still in the Milky Way galaxy," she said.

"Is Galar II in the Milky Way galaxy?" he asked.

"He says it is," she answered. "I suggested to Doctor Kern that their crew see Councilor Stone because of the traumatic event that happened to them today and she agreed. He is now on-board the _Kingdom_.

"Good idea Doctor, thank you," Daniels said to her and turned and walked over to Colonel Marell. Daniels noticed that the Colonel was about 5'11ཁ, medium build, had brown eyes and black hair that were greying at the temples, and appeared to be in his early forties (42).

Colonel Marell was sitting on the side of the bed when he noticed the Admiral approaching.

"I'm Admiral Edward Daniels, Commander of the Federation Starbase 313."

"I'm Colonel Raoul Marell, Commander of the Atlantis Galactic Federation ship _Kingdom_," Marell replied, saluting the Admiral as he sat in a chair next to the Colonel's bed.

Daniels was surprised by the salute and noticed Colonel Marell looking around for his sidearm and dagger.

"We don't allow weapons on the Starbase." "Why do you carry them?" asked Daniels.

"We're an Army and soldiers sir, and the majority of our ships are warships," Marell answered.

"You don't have science ships?" Daniels asked, surprised by his answer.

"Yes we do," Marell answered. "Where are we Admiral?"

"You're at Starbase 313 in Federation space Colonel," Daniels answered.

"Federation?" Marell asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"The United Federation of Planets, which has over 150 member worlds," Daniels answered. "You said you're a member of the Atlantis Galactic Federation."

"Yes we are. The Galaran's are one of the four founding members and the AGF, which has been in existence since 2050," Marell told Daniels.

"How many planets are in your Federation?" Daniels asked.

"The Atlantis Galactic Federation is in five galaxies Admiral; which are the Milky Way; Pegasus; Ida; Andromeda, and Triangulum galaxies," Marell answered.

Daniels was taken aback by this information, but didn't show it. He couldn't believe a Federation could expand so many galaxies. "Ida Galaxy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The Admiral had never heard of that galaxy.

"The Ida galaxy is four million lights years from the Milky Way galaxy and one million light years from the Pegasus galaxy sir," Marell answered.

Daniels wondered how they could travel to so many galaxies, but didn't press the point because he had a suspicion that Colonel Marell wouldn't tell him. "We've never seen the signature that's on your ship Colonel," Daniels said to him. "Can you tell me who made it?"

"It's from an Ori beam weapon Admiral," Marell answered.

"What did you mean when you said Galar II was destroyed?" asked Daniels.

Colonel Marell told Admiral Daniels what happened to Galar II.

"Who're the Ori?" Daniels asked, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"They're from the other end of the universe sir," Marell answered. "The first time they invaded the Milky Way galaxy they were beaten back by the Tau'ri," Marell answered.

"Who're the Tau'ri? Daniels asked.

"The ones from the first world," Marell answered. "No one knows what happened to them, or if they're dead or alive because there hasn't been any communication with them for over three-hundred-thirty years."

Daniels raised an eyebrow at that comment. "How did the Ori get here if they're from the other end of the universe?"

"They constructed a wormhole from their home galaxy to this galaxy," Marell answered.

An alien race that constructed a wormhole from one end of the universe to the other. _They must be a very advanced and powerful race_, through Daniels, and a shiver went down his spine. "What is hyperspace Colonel?" Daniels asked.

"Hyperspace is a higher dimension in which to travel sir. You open a window to that dimension and jump in," Marell answered.

"That sounds like sub-space," Daniels said.

"It's much faster than sub-space Admiral," Marell replied.

"Colonel Morales to Colonel Marell."

"Marell here Sonia."

Daniels noticed he pressed a small comm badge on his vest.

"General Chow would like to speak to you on your classified channel sir," she told him.

"Tell him I'll be right there Sonia," he replied.

"Yes sir, Morales out."

"I see your people have found you," Daniels said, surprised and wondered how they did that. He found that the Atlantis Galactic Federation was full of surprises.

"Yes they did sir," Marell said to Daniels with a sly smile on his face.

"I'll have two Security Officers escort you to your ship," Daniels said.

"Thank you Admiral," he replied.

xxx

On-board the _Kingdom_

Marell went directly to his office and entered a code in his computer. "General's," he said when he saw Chow, Ha'tal and Scott.

"How do you feel Colonel?" Chow asked.

"Better sir, thank you" he answered. Colonel Marell knew Sonia sent all the reports to General Chow.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

Marell told the Generals what he told Admiral Daniels.

Chow nodded his head. "We have a meeting in Atlantis in an hour and time is of the essence. I would like to speak to Admiral Daniels on your classified channel."

"Yes sir, I'll put you through," Marell said.

"Colonel," Chow said.

"Yes General," he replied.

"You wife and children made it safely back to Galar," he told Marell.

"Thank you sir," he replied, visibly relieved.

xxx

"The _Kingdom_ is hailing us Admiral," Lt. Stevens said.

"On screen," Daniels said.

Admiral Daniels saw Colonel Marell sitting in his chair and his crew were at their stations even though they had no where to go.

"Admiral, General Chow would like to speak to you on my classified channel in your office," he told Daniels.

"Acknowledged," Daniels said and walked to his ready room. "Put him through Lieutenant," Daniels said to Stevens when he sat down. The screen switched and he saw three Generals sitting at a table in an office.

"I'm Admiral Edward Daniels of the United Federation of Planets and Commander of Starbase 313," he said to them.

"I'm General Chow Lee of the Atlantis Galactic Federation, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy on the planet Furl. This is General Ha'tal who's Second-in-Command and this is General Charlotte Scott, Commander of the Milky Way Galaxy Fleet," he said, pointing to each General. "General Scott and I will be meeting with our superiors in an hour. Two hours from now, we'll contact Colonel Marell who will be patched-in to the conference call. After that, we'll like to talk to you, the Head of your Government and your Fleet Admiral on the conference call," Chow said to Daniels.

Daniels noticed that General Chow had four stars on his collars; General Ha'tal had three and what looked like a gold medallion on her forehead, and knew she wasn't human, and General Scott also had three stars on each collar.

"Where is the meeting being held?" asked a perplexed Daniels.

"We'll be at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy Admiral; Colonel Marell will be in his office on-board the _Kingdom_ and you'll be in yours. Colonel Marell will patch the feed to you and you will patch it through to them," Chow answered.

"This is a Level Ten meeting Admiral and for us, that's the highest level," General Ha'tal told him.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened on Galar II and the Ori Generals, and if so, what does this have to do with the Federation?" Daniels asked Chow, still somewhat confused.

"Yes it does Admiral, and let me put it this way. the Milky Way galaxy is burning as we speak, and you'll have your answers in few hours," Scott answered.

"Chow out."

After Daniels spoke with the Generals, he contacted Starfleet Command on a Priority One channel, Code Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Sol System - Earth - Starfleet Command

Admiral Jaz Rean had just finished reading the report from Admiral Daniels. Admiral Rean is 6'1", 185 pounds, has brown eyes, black hair and is 55 years old. His rise to the top was miraculous and he's also a brilliant strategist; and was promoted to Fleet Admiral of the Vulcan-Andor Sectors a few months before the Dominion War.

After the election of the new Federation President eight months ago, she and the majority of the Federation Council wanted a new approach to Starfleet. In short, they wanted hard nosed soldiers that were forged in fire during the Dominion War running Starfleet Command – though, they would never say it out loud.

When Admiral Hayes retired five months ago, Admiral Rean was appointed the new Fleet Admiral (5 Pips) or Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet by the new President and Federation Council. He was chosen because of his strategic ability and was a man who could see the "big picture".

During the Dominion War, Admiral Rean often came into conflict with Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles at Starfleet Command on how to prosecute the war and prevailed in the end when Admiral Hayes overruled Admiral Stiles and implemented Admiral Rean's strategies, which worked brilliantly. He found out later that it was the Federation Council who wanted Starfleet to fight a defensive war to prevent the Dominion from entering Federation space; and when they began to lose entire fleets, they had a change of heart.

Admiral Rean told the "old guard" at Starfleet Command the changes the President and the Federation Council wanted implemented and told them they could either adapt or be replaced. He also reminded them of their dressing down before the Federation Council. _(After the war the Admiralty at Starfleet Command were called before the Federation Council who proceeded to berate them for their spectacular failure in protecting and defending the Federation. Ambassador Lincoln asked why they needed Starfleet and suggested they should put someone else in charge of protecting the Federation. Another Ambassador asked why Starfleet didn't have warships and told them their ships are built for comfort and exploration. Another Ambassador told the Admiral's that many of their ships were outdated and that Starfleet was wholly unprepared for war and most of their ships couldn't stand up to the Dominion. The Admirals explained to the Council Members that Starfleet's Mandate is exploration first and defense second. Another Ambassador told them that was about to change.)_

Admiral Rean also reminded them that Starfleet lost over 11,000 personnel and 39 ships during the battle at Wolf 359 because many of their ships were assigned to long-range exploration missions and the Federation core worlds were not properly defended, which was another disaster for Starfleet.

The ones that couldn't adapt resigned, including Fleet Admiral Stiles and others were transferred. The Admirals who resigned wanted to go back to the way things were – and Admiral Rean reminded them that they nearly lost everything because of the way they did things prior to the war and that their once proud fleet is now in tatters. The shakeup at Starfleet and change in policy was necessary and refreshing.

xxx

"Admiral Rean, you have a Priority One call, Code Red from Admiral Daniels at Starbase 313," his aide said to him over the comm.

The hairs on the back of Rean's neck stood up. "Acknowledged," he said. "Computer seal the room."

"Room sealed."

Admiral Rean tapped his computer and saw Admiral Daniels staring back at him. "Ed," he said.

"Admiral, I just received a call from a General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy, and I'm sending you the recording of our conversation and a full report," he said.

"I presume their Level Ten is our Code Red?" Rean asked, after watching the recording.

"Yes it is Jaz," Daniels answered.

"How are they getting to the Pegasus galaxy in an hour from the Milky Way galaxy?" Rean asked.

"I don't know, and they're very tight lipped sir," Daniels answered.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what they're going to say," Rean stated.

"I think you and I both know what's coming Jaz," Daniels replied, with a frown on his face.

"I think I better contact the President, Rean out."

xxx

Paris France - Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets

Sara Logan was elected President of the UFP eight months ago. She was born and reared on Alpha Centauri, is 5'7¾", 57 years of age, a widow with three children and eight grandchildren.

It's been over two-one-half years since the Dominion War and the Federation is still rebuilding. President Logan requested a report on the State of the Federation and Starfleet after she was elected, which she received a few months ago. It stated that the cost of the Dominion War was staggering, with hundreds of millions dead; over 30 Federation colony worlds reduced to rubble; resources are at an all time low; it'll take decades to recover, and in some cases there will be no recovery. Many colonists were either killed or displaced and some survivors went back to their home worlds while many others are still waiting to be relocated; and the Federation needs new colony worlds and more resources.

The report also went in-depth about that state of Starfleet. Starfleet's fleet level is now at an all time low with thousands of ships destroyed and existing class star ships were ineffectual in meeting the Dominion threat. The aging Constitution, Excelsior and other older class ships, including the Ambassador and Cheyenne classes, were devastated by the Dominion during the war. Even the Galaxy Class didn't fare well and almost all of them were destroyed and only one remains in service. The ships that fared well were the Defiant, Prometheus, Akira, Achilles, Intrepid, Norway, Streamrunner and Nebula classes. Due to the loss of experienced Command-level personnel, Starfleet promoted many Lieutenant Commanders to Commander and many Commanders to Captain who showed exception ability during the war. Starfleet loss hundreds-of-thousands of personnel and 60% of their total assets which has been extremely damaging to the Fleet.

The report also stated that Starfleet Command has been rebuilt, along with Starfleet Academy, the Mars defense perimeter, Golden Gate Bridge and other Starfleet assets on Earth. However, the new Federation Council Headquarters is still under construction. The only bright spot was the return of the _USS Voyager_ from the Delta Quadrant three months ago with all the new technologies, weapons and the promise of a new drive system someday.

xxx

"Madam President you have a call from Admiral Rean and it's a Code Red," her secretary said to her over the comm.

Sara Logan's face went white as a sheep. "Thank you," she said. "Computer seal the room."

"Room sealed."

"Admiral," President Logan said when she saw him didn't like the expression on his face.

"Madam President, I need to see you right away and it's of the utmost importance," he stated.

"If it's a Code Red I'm sure it is Admiral. Meet me in my office in 30 minutes," she replied.

"Thank you Madam President," he said and the comm was disconnected.

xxx

Paris France - Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets

Twenty-five minutes later Admiral Rean beamed to the President Logan's office.

"She's waiting for you," her secretary said and showed the Admiral into the President's office.

"Have a seat Admiral," she said pointing to the chair in front of her desk when he walked into her office.

"Thank you Madam President," he said and sat down and handed her a PADD. "I received this report and recording forty-five minutes ago from Admiral Daniels at Starbase 313."

She read the report and heard the recording and raised an eyebrow. "Who're the Ori?" she asked.

"We've never heard of them," he answered.

"What did General Scott mean when she said the Milky Way galaxy is already burning?" Logan asked.

"That's what the meeting is about Madam President," Rean answered.

"I don't see what this has to do with the Federation," she said a little frustrated.

"We're in the Milky Way galaxy," Rean said in his usual cool demeanor.

The realization finally hit her – that the Ori could invade Federation Space. "Who're the Atlantis Galactic Federation?" she asked still perplexed.

"We've never heard of them until today ma'am, but they're older than the United Federation of Planets. Admiral Daniels was told by Colonel Marell that the Galaran's are one of the founding members of the Atlantis Galactic Federation, which was founded in 2050." "Did you notice that the Atlantis Galactic Federation is in five galaxies?" he asked.

"Yes I did, and it says they're also in the Ida galaxy," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Colonel Marell told Admiral Daniels that the Ida galaxy is 4 million light years from the Milky Way galaxy," Rean replied.

"I still don't understand why they want to talk to us." "What could they possibly tell us Admiral?" she asked.

"Colonel Marell's ship landed on our doorstep and it could be fortuitous. All the crew on the _Kingdom_ are human and they all speak English. General's Chow and Scott are human and they also speak English. General Ha'tal is not human," Rean answered.

"How did humans get that far out in the galaxy before 2100?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am," he answered wondering that himself.

"Let's finish discussing this over a snack before the meeting," she said, and they walked to her private dining room.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis

"Off world activation," said the blond haired Sargent Taylor as the event horizon opened with the familiar blue swosh and looked at her computer console and realized the gate address was from Furl, and watched as General's Chow and Scott walked into the Atlantis gate room.

"We've been expecting you General's," Major Conrad said. "The President, Secretary Cannon, Generals Wolfe, Gabriel and Rone are waiting for you in the conference room, right this way."

When General's Chow and Scott entered the conference room they saluted and were greeted by President Robert Chambers, Secretary of Defense Jean Marie Cannon, General's Deborah Wolfe, Daniel Michael Gabriel and Rone.

"Let's get down to business," General Wolfe said to everyone in her usual curt business like manner.

"How much are we going to tell the United Federation of Planets?" General Gabriel asked.

"We'll tell them the truth, but we won't give them all the information unless we have to," President Chambers answered.

"President Chambers, Secretary Cannon and I agreed with this course of action. The Federation doesn't need to know everything for the time being, unless it's absolutely necessary," General Wolfe said.

"We'll tell them about the Stargate Program, but we won't share any classified information with them," Secretary Cannon told the Generals.

"Generalities," General Scott said with a smile.

"Yes General," Wolfe replied.

"The Jaffa are concerned about the Supergate. It's too close to Dakara for their liking and they want a permanent presence at the Supergate," General Chow said.

"That's been taken care of Lee," General Wolfe replied, and a star map appeared around the room. "We're now constructing 4 battle stations near the Supergate and we've begun to colonize the only habitable planet in that region of space, which is 2 light years from the Supergate. We're also building a space station above the planet and a small ship yard behind a nebula that's 1.3 light years from the planet. We've now constructing a gate room for the stargate that was delivered a few hours ago and the ship yard will also have one after it's built. There'll be a permanent Fleet stationed there and we've now claimed that space as Atlantis Galactic Federation space."

"I think it's time we speak to Admiral Daniels and Colonel Marell," President Chambers said.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

"Colonel you have a call coming in on your classified channel," Lt. Tandy said.

"I'll take it in my office," Marell said and walked to his office. "Hello Mr. President, Madam Secretary, sirs and ma'ams," he said after punching in a code on his computer.

"We're ready for the conference call Colonel, put us through to Admiral Daniels," Secretary Cannon said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Admiral the _Kingdom_ is hailing us," Commander Savak said to Daniels over the comm.

"Patch him through," Daniels replied who was waiting in his ready room with President Logan and Admiral Rean on another comm.

"Aye Admiral," he said.

Daniels saw Colonel Marell appear on his computer screen on the bulkhead in his office and saw other people in the background. President Logan and Admiral Rean were connected to the conference call in President Logan's private conference room.

"I would like to introduce you to Vice Admiral Edward Daniels, Commander of Starbase 313," Marell said to his superiors.

They all nodded their heads and Daniels returned the nod and noticed the female General had five stars in a circle on her collars which he thought was strange. _She must be their Chief_, he thought. He also saw the hard looks on all their faces, especially the one with the scare on his left cheek. He noticed another General wasn't human and had spots on his forehead going to his hairline.

"I'll like to introduce you to President Sara Logan, the President of the United Federation of Planets and Admiral Jaz Rean the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet," Daniels said introducing them.

"Ten hut," General Wolfe said and the Generals stood up and saluted the President of the United Federation of Planets.

President Chambers got up from his chair and bowed to President Logan. "Madam President," he said with a smile on his face . "I'm President Robert Chambers, President of Lantis."

"Mr. President," she said, returning the smile.

"I'll let everyone else introduce themselves," General Wolfe said.

"I'm Jean Marie Cannon, Secretary of Defense," she said.

"I'm General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy."

"I'm Lieutenant General Charlotte Scott, Commander of the _Day of Reckoning_ and Commander of the AGF Fleet in the Milky Way galaxy."

"I'm General Daniel Michael Gabriel, Commander of the AGF Flagship _Thor's Hammer_ and Commander of the Flagship Fleet."

"I am General Rone, Commander of the _Judgment Day_ and second-in-command of the Flagship Fleet, and I'm an Aldan."

"I'm General Deborah Wolfe, Chief of Staff of all the AGF Armed Forces at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy." "How are our people Admiral Daniels?" General Wolfe asked him with a smile.

"Fine sir," he answered.

"We call females officers ma'am," she told him.

"I apologize ma'am," Daniels said a little embarrassed.

"No need," she replied.

"I know you must be wondering how you can be on a conference call with us when we're three million light years away – it's because of our technology," Secretary Cannon told them without elaborating.

"What we're about to show you is classified," Wolfe told them, and showed them the recording of the Prior talking to Vice Chancellor Monroe. Then the recording of the Ori ships decimating the AGF Fleet, space station and bombarding Galar II. "Galar II was knocked off its axis and it's an invasion."

"This is not the first time the Ori has invaded the Milky Way galaxy. The last time they were there they had the run of the entire galaxy before we beat them back," Gabriel told them.

"Ten AGF intelligence ships have been tracking them since they arrived though the supergate, at a discreet distance of course, and they have a fleet of 75 ships. We've been tracking their trajectory and we predict they should arrive at Earth in two or three days," Chow told them.

"Earth!" Daniels cried.

"That's been their objective all along Admiral," Gabriel said.

"They've already destroyed eight planets since they arrived, including Galar II and they're wiping out everything in their path. No one can stop them or stand up to their firepower except us," Scott replied.

"What about the Galaran ships?" Rean asked still a little confused, but didn't show it.

"Galar II and III are remote AGF colonies on the outer rim. The Galaran's thought their ships would be sufficient, since they were on par with everyone else in that sector and we acquiesced. Their ships have AGF hyper drive engines and computers, however, they have Galaran weapons, hulls and shields and not AGF weapons, shields and hulls, if they did, none of them would be dead. We're now constructing new ships for Galar III and we won't make that mistake again," Rone told him.

Admiral Daniels sat stunned for a few minutes and couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "When did you beat the Ori back the first time?" Daniels asked. "Colonel Marell said the Tau'ri did that."

"In 2007," Gabriel answered. "Colonel Marell is correct, we were once known as the Tau'ri because we originally came from the first world just as the Galarans did."

"What's the name of the first world?" Admiral Rean asked.

"Earth," General Chow answered. "We began leaving Earth in 2015."

"How?" President Logan asked still stunned, but didn't show it.

"We'll tell you that later Madam President," President Chambers said to her respectfully.

"Let me show you something," Wolfe said and a star map appeared.

They saw a huge structure in space.

"That's the Supergate the Ori constructed in the year 2007 which is nothing but a quantum singularity powered by a black hole and it can last indefinitely. That's how they came to the Milky Way galaxy and that Supergate is nothing but a wormhole," General Scott told him.

"It's a wormhole?" President Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is Madam President," President Chambers answered.

"Do you travel through the Supergate?" Rean asked.

"All the time on scientific expeditions Admiral," Wolfe answered.

"Would you like to see how the Supergate works?" Secretary Cannon asked.

"Yes we would," President Logan answered.

General Wolfe pressed a few buttons on her computer and they watched as the chevrons encoded and the event horizon shot outward in a beautiful blue swosh.

They gasped and thought it was beautiful.

"I want to show you something else," Wolfe said and pressed another button on her computer and they saw Atlantis, as the sun was setting over the glistening water.

"Its beautiful," President Logan remarked.

"It looks like a city on water," Rean stated.

"It's the Long Lost City of Atlantis and Atlantis is the Headquarters of the AGF. Our planet is called Lantis and we call ourselves Lantians," Gabriel told them.

"We're in one of the Atlantis' conference rooms," President Chambers said with a smile.

"I always thought the Long Lost City of Atlantis was a myth," President Logan said.

"We thought so too until we found her Madam President," General Chow said smiling at the Federation President.

Admiral Rean didn't know what they were talking about, but Admiral Daniels did.

"Of course, the Atlantis Galactic Federation," Daniels said finally understanding.

They smiled at him, including Colonel Marell.

"The AGF has declared war on the Ori after we found out they attacked Galar II," Secretary Cannon told them.

"We'll show you what they've been doing since they arrived," Wolfe said.

They saw other ships engaged in battle with the Ori vessels, but to know avail, and saw the trajectory the Ori were taking, which was leading directly to Earth. They watched as the Ori destroyed entire planets, space stations and ships in a matter of minutes and left nothing in their wake, and it was complete and utter annihilation. They thought they were worse than the Dominion.

"Colonel Marell sent us a tactical analysis of your ships and Starbase and you have minimum shields and very few weapons. You're no match for the might of the Ori, but we are," Gabriel told them.

"The shields and hulls the Galarans had are comparable to yours," General Chow said.

"Few weapons," Rean said with a raised eyebrow, feeling insulted.

"Compared to us, yes Admiral," General Rone replied.

"The Ori attacked the AGF and we're going after them and we'll hunt them down and follow them into hell if need be. We're asking for permission to enter Federation space," General Wolfe said.

"Why don't we tell them about the Stargate Program General Wolfe," President Chambers said.

"Yes sir," Wolfe replied and proceeded to tell them about the Stargate Program and why they left Earth. "Earth has a stargate."

"We have a stargate?" President Logan cried.

"Yes you do Madam President," President Chambers answered.

"Where is it?" Admiral Rean asked, still a little stunned at what he just learned. He had a lot of questions, but knew they would have to wait for a another day.

"NORAD," Secretary Cannon told him.

"You can't use the stargate because there's a vital piece missing and we have that piece," Gabriel told them.

A beep in the Atlantis conference room on the classified channel.

"One moment please," General Wolfe said and entered a code on her computer and saw Colonel Richard Dale of the _Hank Landry._ "Colonel," she said.

"The Ori are gathering their ships together General. We're still tracking them and they're still on a trajectory to Earth. It looks like they'll arrive in the Sol System in three days or less and I've downloaded more recordings and information into the computers," he said.

"Thank you Colonel," she said and disconnected the link.

President Logan was terrified after hearing that bit of information and knew what she had to do. "The AGF has permission to enter Federation space President Chambers. I'll write a Presidential Directive that cannot be overridden." "How long will it take your Fleet to get here?" she asked.

"Part of General Gabriel's Fleet will leave Atlantis in a few hours after we finish the conference call. When his fleet arrives at Furl, General Scott's Fleet will join his, which will be a total of 400 ships. Then they'll proceed to Starbase 313 with a new ship for Colonel Marell and we'll tow the _Kingdom _back to the Furl shipyards. We'll hold position at the Starbase for another 4 hours for you to get your Fleet ready," Wolfe answered.

Here's where you'll find the stargate..." Gabriel said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: The bridge of all AGF ships are the same as the bridge of the Ancient Aurora Class Battleship (see internet) which have stations in a semi-circle in front of five massive screens.**

President Logan, Admiral's Rean and Daniels discussed tactics and strategy with the Lantians for another hour and came up with a battle plan, which they all knew could change at a moment's notice.

Admiral Rean was still somewhat dazed with all the information he'd received within the past few hours and the Stargate Program was truly a revelation. He knew with Earth's stargate, this would change the way the Federation explored space and the Lantians told them that anyone using the stargate would have to be trained, and they offered to send a team to Earth to train Starfleet personnel and scientists. President Logan gave them permission, after the war was over.

_Another war_, he thought. They had defeated the Dominion and its allies a little over two-one-half years ago and from the information the Lantians provided, it looked like the Ori were more powerful than the Dominion. The sheer fire power of that beam weapon was astonishing and their ships are massive. They all heard Colonel Marell wince when we saw the destruction of the ships, space station and Galar II. That Galar II was knocked off his axis was another surprise. _It's going to be a long couple of days_, Rean thought.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Rean's Office

After Admiral Rean returned to his office he had his aide contact Admiral's Mark Jamison (Head of Starfleet Intelligence), Lawrence Toddman (Second-in-Command of Starfleet Security), William Ross (Fleet Admiral of the Sol System) and John Stokes (Head of Starfleet Security) and ordered them to report to his office. He also informed them it was a Code Red and Rean wanted to see Admiral Toddman before the others. Admiral Rean also received all the information about the Stargate Program, the intelligence regarding the Ori and the recordings from Admiral Daniels via Colonel Marell. They also sent information on the Goa'uld, Wraith and Replicators, which he'll read later.

"Enter," Rean said when he heard the bell and saw Admiral Toddman enter his office and stand at attention.

Rean stood up and walked up to Toddman and handed him a PADD. "I want you to take 20 Engineers and 25 Security Personnel to NORAD. Whatever you find there make sure no one, including yourself, touches it. The rest of your orders are on the PADD and report back to me immediately with your findings." "Dismissed," Rean said.

"Aye sir," Toddman said and left his office.

Admiral's Jamison, Ross and Stokes entered Rean's office after Toddman departed.

"Computer seal the room," Rean said.

"Room sealed."

"Have a seat gentlemen," Rean said. "I've just returned from a three hour meeting with President Logan and Admiral Daniels. The President is now convening an emergency session of the Federation Council and I'll be joining her when we're finished here. I've just recalled all ships within 2 light years back to Earth and ordered them to get here at maximum warp. The Milky Way galaxy has been invaded by the Ori, and they're heading towards Earth and should be here within the next few days and I've also notified the rest of the fleet," he told them.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Did any of you read the report from Admiral Daniels at Starbase 313?" he asked.

"I did," Jamison answered.

"So did I," Stokes replied.

"I haven't read that report yet sir," Ross said. "I was reading reports when you ordered me here."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened on Galar II?" Stokes asked.

"Yes it does John," Rean answered.

"If I remember correctly, didn't Colonel Marell say they were members of the Atlantis Galactic Federation?" Jamison asked.

"Yes, the Galarans are one of the founding members of their Federation and they call themselves the AGF," Rean answered. "Gentlemen there'll be a meeting in my private conference room in two hours and I'll have all the information for you then. Bill, I want to you to ready your Fleet and make sure they load extra torpedoes and have their phaser banks fully charged." "Dismissed," Rean said.

When Admiral Ross returned to his office he read the report from Admiral Daniels. "Oh no," he said out loud.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

After the conference call, Admiral Daniels put the Starbase on yellow alert and recalled all ships within one light year back to the Starbase. He then ordered the crew of his Sovereign Class Flagship, the _USS Arizona_ to board and be ready to depart within six hours and ordered them to load extra quantum torpedoes and make sure the _Arizona's_ phaser banks were fully charged.

When the other ships arrived back at the Starbase, Daniels ordered the Captains and Commanders to report to his large conference room. Real Admiral (lower half) Charles Atkins, First Officer of Starbase 313, was also in attendance. When Captain Jamison entered the conference room he was surprised to see Colonel Marell sitting on Admiral Daniels' left.

Admiral Daniels introduced Colonel Marell to everyone and explained to them how he and his ship arrived at Starbase 313 and showed them the recording of the battle in AGF space above Galar II.

Murmurs and gasps in the room and the Captains and Commanders turned and looked at Colonel Marell.

Colonel Marell told them he's subsequently learned that his wife and three children made it safely back to Galar.

Admiral Daniels was surprised to hear this and didn't know the Colonel was married.

"How did they escape Galar II?" asked a confused Captain Jamison.

"That's classified Captain and you'll find out later," Daniels curtly answered.

"Aye sir," Jamison replied.

"My condolences Colonel," Admiral Atkins said.

"Thank you sir," Marell replied.

"Who are they Admiral?" the Alsuran Captain asked Daniels.

"They're the Ori and they came from the other end of the universe and they've invaded the Milky Way galaxy. They've been destroying entire systems in a matter of minutes and moving on to the next; and they're on a trajectory to Earth and should arrive in the Sol System in three days or less. We're going to war and I want all ships stationed around the Starbase to add extra torpedoes and have fully charged phaser banks.

There'll be a Fleet of 400 ships from the Atlantis Galactic Federation arriving at Starbase 313 within the next few hours with permission from President Logan. This armada will be lead by the AGF's Flagship, _Thor's Hammer_, with General Daniel Michael Gabriel Commanding. They'll hold position here for four hours and then depart for Earth and the _Arizona_ will be joining them. You'll receive the tactical analysis of the Ori vessels from my aide when you depart this room." "Dismissed," Daniels said.

xxx

Sol System - Earth - NORAD

Admiral Toddman read the orders on his PADD and the power requirements for the computers were the highest he'd ever seen and he wondered what the hell was down there that would require THAT much power. After they entered NORAD and made their way to level 26, Admiral Toddman had his engineering team phase through the concrete floor at the specified coordinates. When they beamed to level 27 they saw something they'd never seen before and looked at the strange object.

"What is that sir?" Ensign Jones asked.

"I have no idea," Toddman answered and walked up to the strange object and started scanning. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked out loud. "Commander Retac (Andorian Female, Lt. Commander), no one is to come near this object or touch it," he ordered.

"Aye sir," she said and barked orders to her security team.

"Commander Williams (Male Lieutenant Commander and Head of Toddman's Engineering Team), I want your team to set up the computers there," he said, pointing to the end of the room facing the strange object.

"Aye sir," he said.

Admiral Toddman beamed back to Starfleet Command.

xxx

Temporary Federation Council Meeting Room

It didn't take much convincing to convince the Federation Council of President Logan's decision to issue a Presidential Directive to allow the AGF Fleet to enter Federation space when they saw the recordings of the Prior issuing an ultimatum to the Vice Chancellor, the devastation in AGF space and the destruction the Ori were causing across the Milky Way galaxy.

The Ambassadors were shocked to learn about the Stargate Program and that Earth has a stargate, and they were also surprised to learn of another Federation that spanned five galaxies. There mouths nearly dropped open when they saw the Supergate come to life and the looks on their faces was priceless. They each received a copy of the report and had a lot of questions, but since time was of the essence, their questions would have to be answered another day.

The Federation Council also approved the AGF's request to enter Federation space and for the AGF to train Starfleet Personnel.

xxx

President Logan and Admiral Rean returned to their respective offices after meeting with the Federation Council.

"Admiral Rean, Admiral Toddman is here to see you," his aide said over the comm.

"Send him in," he replied.

"Aye sir," she said.

Admiral Toddman entered and sat in one of the chairs in front of Rean's desk.

"Computer seal the room," Rean said.

"Room sealed."

"What did you find Todd?" he asked.

"There's a large object on level 27 I've never seen before and here are the readings," Toddman answered and handed Rean a PADD. "What's this all about Jaz?"

"You'll find out later and don't discuss this with anyone." "Dismissed," Rean answered.

xxx

Lantian Space - Pegasus Galaxy

Above Lantis 275 ships were ready to jump into hyperspace.

"Captain Bennett notify the fleet we'll be jumping in thirty seconds," General Gabriel said.

"Yes sir," Bennett replied and tapped a few codes into his computer console and waited a few seconds until he hear a beep. "The fleet is ready and awaiting your order General."

"Estimated time of arrival to Furl?" Gabriel asked.

"One hour sir," Bennett answered.

"Open a hyperspace window and jump," Gabriel said.

"Yes sir," Bennett replied and opened a hyperspace window and _Thor's Hammer_ leaped into the anomaly. The rest of the fleet opened their own windows and jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Furl Command Center - One Hour Later

"The Flagship Fleet just dropped out of hyperspace General," Captain Mason turned and said to Chow.

"Contact General Gabriel, Captain" Chow ordered.

"Yes sir," Mason said and opened a channel to the General's Flagship.

"Dan," Chow said when he saw Gabriel on the screen..

"Lee," he replied. "Is Major Cho and her engineering team ready to be transported to my ship?"

"Yes, and the materials you requested are at these coordinates," Chow answered and nodded to Captain Mason who sent the coordinates to General Gabriel's Flagship.

"Thank you," Gabriel said, and Major Cho and her engineering teams along with the materials were transported to cargo bay 2 aboard _Thor's Hammer._

"Charlotte's Fleet is moving into position," Chow said.

"We'll depart in five minutes. I'll contact Admiral Daniels before we do and I'll contact you before we leave," Gabriel replied.

"Acknowledged," Chow said and the comm disconnected.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

The _Kingdom_ was towed by the _New Orleans_ to the coordinates Admiral Daniels ordered.

"We're being hailed by the _Kingdom_ Admiral," Lt. Stevens said.

"On screen," he said.

"Aye sir," he replied.

"General Gabriel would like to speak to you Admiral," Marell said.

"Put him through," Daniels said and the screen switched to General Gabriel. "General," Daniels said when he saw him on the screen.

"Admiral we'll arrive at Starbase 313 in a few minutes," Gabriel told him.

"Acknowledged, Daniels out." "When the AGF Fleet arrives I want a complete tactical analysis of all their vessels and open a channel to all ships and the Starbase," Daniels ordered looking at Lt. Stevens.

"Aye sir, channel open," Stevens replied.

"This is Admiral Daniels, in a few minutes an AGF Fleet of 400 ships will arrive at Starbase 313 and take up position around the Starbase. They'll be here for four hours before they depart for Earth, Daniels out."

xxx

The AGF Fleet dropped out of hyperspace a few minutes later and took up position around Starbase 313; and as soon as the Fleet dropped out of hyperspace Lt. Stevens began scanning, still not believing what he just saw.

"An AGF vessel is heading towards the Starbase and hailing us Admiral," Commander Savak said with a raised eyebrow.

"Open a channel," Daniels replied looking at the beautiful, sleek, black, single hull dreadnought that had a similar hull configuration as the Vulcan D'Kyr Class ship, but without the rear warp engines; however, these ships looked more menacing. Daniels noticed that most all of the AGF vessels were the same class, except for the size; while other ships were different and they too were the same class and size, and knew he'll find out why in a few minutes.

"Channel open Admiral," Commander Savak replied.

Everyone was taken aback by the sight before them and could see the huge bridge through 7 massive vertical screens, and different humanoid races at the many stations. Nine stations were in a semi-circle close to the view screens and more stations in a semi-circle to the left and right on the bridge. General Gabriel's chair was behind the helm's on a platform, where he had a clear view of all the stations on his left, right and in front of him. A crewmen stood to the right of the General below the platform, and he was the only one standing at his station. They saw a large pool table on a raised platform aft of General Gabriel's chair and nine more stations facing the bulkheads also in a semi-circle; and all computer monitors were flat paneled and none were embedded in bulkheads.

"Welcome to Federation space General," Daniels said when appeared on the screen.

"Thank you Admiral. General's Rone, Scott and my First and Second Officer's will be joining me for dinner in an hour." "Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"Yes I will, thank you General," Daniels answered.

"No one can transport through our hulls and you'll have to take a shuttle to hanger bay 4, and the bay doors will be open in an hour," Gabriel said.

"Acknowledged," Daniels replied and the comm disconnected.

"Those ships are real beauties," Ensign Carla Brooks said, smiling from ear to ear.

Everyone looked at her, including Daniels.

"Sorry sir," she said sheepishly.

"No need Ensign, I agree with you," Daniels replied.

While Daniels was talking to General Gabriel, Admiral Atkins punched in a few codes on the arm of his chair and couldn't believe what he was reading. He checked and double checked his readings and it still read the same and he shook his head.

"What's going on sir?" Ensign Brooks asked Daniels watching an AGF vessel tow a ship to the _Kingdom_.

"Colonel Marell is getting a new ship and it's called the _Kingdom_," Daniels answered.

"That's different," Commander Savak said. "I thought you had to get a new ship at a shipyard."

"They do things differently," Daniels said. He knew why Colonel Marell was getting a new ship, but didn't tell them.

"They kept the same name Admiral?" Lt. jg Brown asked.

"Yes they did," Daniels answered. "We do the same thing."

Forty minutes later, the old _Kingdom_ was attacked to a towing drone; a hyperspace window opened and the ship, along with the _Kingdom_ jump into hyperspace.

"Is that hyperspace?" Lt. Stevens asked.

"Yes it was," Daniels answered.

"Where are they going Admiral?" Commander Savak asked.

"She's being towed to the Furl shipyards," Daniels answered.

"How far are their shipyards from here sir?" Lt. jg Brown asked.

"Over 30,000 light years," Daniels answered and heard murmurs on the bridge.

"How long will it take them to get there Admiral?" Ensign Brooks asked.

"About 5-10 minutes," Daniels answered and heard gasped and more murmurs.

"Do you still think warp drives are better than hyper-drives?" Ensign Brooks turned and asked Commander Savak with a smug look on her face. She didn't like Vulcans.

Commander Savak looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Admiral I've completed my scans and sent the tactical analysis of all AGF vessels to your ready room," Stevens said.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Daniels replied and walked to his ready room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: AGF Light Battle Cruisers are Intelligence Vessels.**

"I have completed my scans of Federation space and there was a war here recently. There is still debris and bodies floating in their space. Earth was also bombarded, however, one world went untouched because it was heavily defended. Many of their shipyards and other installations are still being rebuilt and some were completely destroyed and Federation infrastructure was severely damaged," _Thor_ said to Gabriel.

"Earth was bombarded?" Gabriel asked when he snapped his head around and looked at _Thor_.

"Yes General," _Thor_ answered.

"Show me a star map _Thor_," he said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied and a star map appeared around the bridge. They saw space debris and bodies floating in Federation space many lights years away and other damaged and destroyed installations.

"What the...," someone said aloud.

"This planet was almost completely destroyed (Cardassia)," _Thor_ said pulling it down from the star map and then put it back in its place. "This planet is the most heavily defended planet in Federation space (Andor) and it wasn't touched. No other Federation planet is as heavily defended as that planet, including Earth. In fact, no other Federation planet has defense capabilities except Earth and that planet. These two planets (Benzar and Betazed) were bombarded from space, and my scans show they were captured by the enemy. They are still rebuilding many of their smaller shipyards and other installations. This is their main shipyard (Utopia Planitia) which was also damaged and many installations still have not been rebuilt. These thirty-two planets were destroyed by biological weapons," _Thor_ told them, pointing to each planet and installation. "Whoever they fought General, almost destroyed the United Federation of Planets."

General Gabriel was still surprised that Earth was almost destroyed by a powerful enemy, yet Earth was heavily defended and he wondered how that could happened. He looked at the star map again and wondered why the rest of their planets still weren't protected after the war.

"There is a male android on one Federation vessel General," _Thor_ said to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at him.

xxx

Admiral Daniels' Office - Starbase 313

Admiral Daniels read and re-read the tactical analysis of each AGF ship and then sent the tactical analysis to Admiral Rean at Starfleet Headquarters.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Earth

Admiral Rean received the tactical analysis of all AGF vessels from Admiral Daniels just before he left for his meeting. Now he knew what General Rone meant we he said the Federation had few weapons compared to themselves. He was also armed with the recordings which the AGF had given them. He sighed, got up from his chair and walked to his private conference room.

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room.

Present: Admiral's Stokes, Jamison, Paris, Ross, Toddman, Nechayev, Chin and Janeway.

_When did we become so Terran centric_, Admiral Alynna Nechayev asked herself looking around the room as the other Admiral's were talking among themselves.

"Commander-in-Chief on deck," Admiral Rean's aide said before he entered the room and they stood at attention.

"At ease," Rean said and took his seat at the head of the table.

Admiral Rean's aide handed each Admiral a padd and then exited the room.

"Computer seal the room," Rean said.

"Room sealed."

"I was in a meeting with President Logan and Admiral Daniels earlier today and this is the reason why," Rean told them and pressed a button on his computer.

They watched the recording of the Prior issuing an ultimatum to Vice Chancellor Monroe on Galar II..., and heard about the Stargate Program, albeit the shortened version. They also saw the Supergate come to life after the chevrons encoded, and afterwards they all asked questions at once.

"I'll answer your questions in a minute," Rean said and turned to Admiral Toddman. "Now you know what it is Todd."

"Yes I do sir," Toddman said trying to come to grips with what he'd just seen and heard.

"Now we know who the Ori are and how they came to the Milky Way galaxy," Stokes said, fascinated by the Supergate.

"They've already claimed that space and have started to build a shipyard, space station and battle stations," Ross said admiring the speed in which they operated and leaving nothing to chance.

"Don't forget about the permanent Fleet that'll be stationed there and they've already started to colonized the only M Class Planet in that sector and have put a stargate on the planet," Nechayev told them.

"They can control the Supergate from the Pegasus galaxy?" Jamison asked.

"Yes they can Mark," Rean answered.

"How?" Stokes asked.

"Their technology," Rean answered.

"What kind of technology do they have that can control something like that from 3 million light years away?" Paris asked astonished.

"I don't know Owen and I don't think they're going to tell us," Rean answered.

"I wouldn't," Stokes said.

"Neither would I John," Nechayev replied.

"Is the Atlantis Galactic Federation still sharing their intelligence with us?" Jamison asked.

"Yes, and they call themselves the AGF," Rean answered.

"The Ori are destroying everything in their path," Janeway said.

"And they're headed this way," Ross replied, dreading another war. "You saw what they did to Galar II with that damn beam weapon."

"There's a reason why they chose those planets and it wasn't random," Rean told them. "They all have stargates."

A collective hush fell over the room and they finally understood why the Ori were headed to Earth.

"Why do we need the AGF's help?" "We can probably defeat them on our own," Nechayev said, not at all pleased with the situation. Truth be told she didn't want the AGF in Federation space. She watched the recording and knew the AGF were very different from the Federation and saw they're hard nose soldiers and knew never to cross them.

"Didn't you see the recordings Alynna?" "You saw how the Ori destroyed every ship, space station, installation and world in a matter of minutes." "Do you really think we'll fare any better?" Jamison asked, hating that they had to go war again and with another race that had superior firepower and shields the Federation couldn't match.

"How long will it be before the Ori arrive in the Sol System Jaz?" Paris asked before Nechayev could reply to Jamison. Owen Paris thought Tom would be delighted to know that the Long Lost City of Atlantis wasn't a myth.

"Within the next 24 to 48 hours," Rean answered.

"General Rone said we have few weapons on our ships and our shields were inadequate," Nechayev said snidely.

Admiral Rean raised a slight eyebrow at her comment. Alynna Nechayev was not one of his favorite Admirals and was skating on thin ice. "Your padds have the tactical analysis of the Ori and AGF vessels," Rean said and watched their faces and saw a few mouths open.

Ori Ships:

1,100 Meters in length

850 meters width

Hyper-drive propulsion

500 fighters per ship

Impregnable shields

Thousands of troops per vessel

100 Transporter Rings

Powerful Beam Cannon

Pulse Weapons that cover the entire ship

Atlantis Galactic Federation Ships:

Flagship _Thor's Hammer:_

5,000 Meters

2,500 Meters width

Hyper-drive propulsion

60 decks

4,000 crew members

500 fighters

160 turrets

24 beam weapons

6 other beam weapons different from the other beam weapons

20,000 torpedoes

30,000 missiles

160 torpedoes that could not be identified

_Day of Reckoning and Judgment Day - General Scott's and General Rone's Flagships: _

3,000 Meters

1,500 Meters width

Hyper-drive propulsion

40 decks

2,800 crew members

300 fighters

100 turrets

16 beam weapons

4 beam weapons different from the other beams weapons

10,000 torpedoes

20,000 missiles

100 torpedoes that could not be identified

AGF Heavy Battle Cruiser:

650 Meters

340 Meters width

Hyper-drive propulsion

26 decks

550 crew members

150 fighters

34 turrets

10 beam weapons

2 beam weapons different from the other beam weapons

2,000 torpedoes

3,000 missiles

30 torpedoes that could not be identified

AGF Light Battle Cruiser:

465 Meters in length

240 Meters in Width

Hyper-drive propulsion

20 decks

400 crew members

80 fighters

22 turrets

6 beam weapons

900 torpedoes

2,500 missiles

10 torpedoes that could not be identified

All AGF Fighter Carriers:

500 Meters in length

240 Meters in width

Hyper-drive propulsion

26 decks

460 crew

300 fighters each

24 turrets

8 beam weapons

700 torpedoes

2,000 missiles

No unidentified torpedoes on vessels

Colonel Raoul Marell's New Patrol Vessel:

365 Meters in length

185 Meters width

Hyper-drive propulsion

16 decks

160 crew members

10 fighters

16 turrets

4 beam weapons

250 torpedoes

350 missiles

No unidentified torpedoes on vessels

AGF Freighter that towed the _Kingdom_ back to AGF Space:

400 Meters in length

Hyper-drive propulsion

12 decks

150 crew members

10 fighters

18 turrets

2 beam weapons

150 missiles

The composition of the hull of Atlantic Galactic Federation vessels is unknown, including Colonel Marell's new patrol vessel, and the AGF freighter that towed the _Kingdom_ back to the Furl shipyards; and no one other than AGF personnel can beam someone through their hulls. The AGF has the technology to scan Federation vessels, starbases and installations without our knowledge, and their technology is crystal based. Their propulsion system are hyper-drive engines.

"What the hell," Toddman said out aloud and re-read the report again just to be sure he read it correctly.

"Do we know what the unknown torpedoes are Jaz?" Paris asked Rean.

"No," he answered, still watching the stunned faces around the table.

"What about their beam weapons?" Chin asked. "It appears only the larger ships carry two different types of beam weapons?"

"The Fighter Carriers and smaller ships don't have the unidentified torpedoes, and the smaller Battle Cruiser doesn't have the other beam weapon," Janeway said. "I wonder why?"

"Power requirements Katherine," Rean answered. "Whatever that beam is requires a lot of power to operate."

Admiral Janeway nodded her head in understanding and Stokes whistled..

"They come armed and ready for battle," Ross said to no one in particular, still reeling from all the information they were presented with, including the tactical analysis. Admiral Ross knew never to underestimate the AGF or make an enemy of them. He had a suspicion they would've come into Federation space even if the Federation had denied their request, and knew this was just a courtesy call they made to the UFP.

"They did say they were an army," Stokes reminded them knowing the UFP would never allow that many weapons on any of their ships. He shuttered thinking about all that firepower being unleashed at the same time.

"That answers your question Alynna. Their patrol vessels are on par with our Sovereign Class ships, and those are our most advanced and powerful ships," Jamison said, still seething that they have to depend on someone else to help them fight this new enemy.

Alynna Nechayev was speechless after reading the tactical reports of the Ori and AGF vessels. She knew the Federation Sovereign Class ships were the UFP's top of the line ships, but to see that a patrol vessel was just as powerful left her utterly speechless.

"That's a lot of firepower for a small ship," Chin said.

"They don't think so," Rean turned and said to her.

"Their 'Light Battle Cruisers' are better armed than any Starfleet vessel, including our Sovereign Class," Toddman said.

"That's also a small ship," Ross replied. "There freighters are better armed than most of our ships."

"What about their scanning methods?" Janeway asked. "It says we couldn't detect when we were being scanned."

"The _Kingdom_ scanned our ships and Starbase 313 without our knowledge," Rean answered.

"There technology is very unusual and I've never heard of technology that's crystal based," Chin said.

"The Ori shields are impregnable?" Ross asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently the Ori have the strongest shields in the entire universe, except for AGF shields. However, when the Ori shields are down they're just as vulnerable as any other ship," Rean answered.

"The AGF have the same shields?" Jamison asked a little surprised.

"From what I understand, the AGF shields are better," Rean answered.

"What!" Toddman shouted.

Admiral Rean smiled at him.

"How did the AGF defeat the Ori the first time?" Stokes asked.

"They wouldn't go into that," Rean answered.

"Why don't we equip our ships with the transphasic torpedoes and the armor _Voyager_ brought back from Delta Quadrant?" Janeway asked.

"The President and I asked the Council and the Temporal Division, and they said no," Rean answered.

Admiral Jamison was ready to explode. The Federation he loves so much can be awfully petty and bureaucratic at times.

"Is your Task Force ready Bill?" Rean asked him.

"Aye sir," Ross answered.

"You're now the Commander of the Stargate Program Todd. When the AGF ships arrive, the President, Ambassador Yarn (Head of the Federation Council) and I will beam to NORAD. You're to return to NORAD after this meeting is over. General Gabriel and a team of AGF engineers will beam down to NORAD to help you and your engineers activate the stargate. They'll be a meeting at Starfleet headquarters tomorrow to discuss tactics and strategy," Rean said. "Everyone is dismissed except Dorothy and Kathryn."

The others left the conference room.

"I have a job for you Kathryn," he said, and handed her a padd when she walked up to him.

Admiral Janeway read the padd and now knew why she was invited to the meeting. "Aye sir," she said and left the room.

Rean then handed Admiral Chin a padd.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked with a concerned look on her face after reading the padd.

"It's just a precaution and the President and Federation Council thought it was a good idea," he answered. "We saw what the Ori did to those planets Dorothy."

Admiral Chin nodded her head and knew the Ori were much worse than the Dominion. "When do I have to be ready?" she asked.

"In six hours," he answered.

"Aye sir," she said and departed the room.

Admiral Rean went back to his office and did a little paper work. An hour later he had dinner with Admiral's Stokes and Jamison, and after dinner he handed each a padd.

The Federation was put on Code Red (war) and the tactical analysis of the Ori and AGF ships was sent out to the entire Federation.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

Admiral Daniels had just returned from dinner with General's Gabriel _et al._ When his shuttle arrived aboard _Thor's Hammer, _with Ensign Brooks as his pilot, he was greeted by three Marines who escorted him to the General's private dining room. He noticed the wide corridors and bright lighting and when he entered the General's dining room, he stood at attention and didn't miss that the dining table sat twenty. General Gabriel told him at ease and everyone shook his hand after General Gabriel introduced his senior staff.

Daniels noticed that General Gabriel was 6'1, medium build, had salt and pepper hair, hard brown eyes, and a long scar on the left side of his cheek, and weighted about 185 pounds. General Rone was also 6' 1", had broad shoulders, brown eyes, black hair and he looked to weigh between 180-190 pounds. General Scott was 5'10", with short red hair, green eyes, medium build and the Admiral found her very attractive. General Hall was 5'8", had short gray hair, brown skin and eyes and a slender build. His Second Officer, an Iden, had green hair and eyes with a slender to medium build, and was 5'11¼" tall.

After dinner General Hall gave Admiral Daniels a tour of _Thor's Hammer_.

Ensign Brooks had dinner with the junior officers on-board and was escorted to the junior officers mess by two Marines and two junior officers. She had a grand time and rather she knew it or not, she made few new friends for life.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe.

Sol System - Utopia Planitia

Captain Robert DeSoto of the _USS Hood_ ran into Captain Charlie Reynolds of the _USS Centaur_ at Utopia Planitia while their ships were being refitted. The two Captains had not seen each other since the Dominion War and had lunch together in the officer's mess. When they boarded their ships they both received orders to report to Earth at maximum warp and it was a Code Red. They both knew all was quiet in the Gamma Quadrant and they haven't heard a peep out of the Breen since the end of the war; and the Romulans weren't making any noises.

"What's going on Bob?" Charlie asked over the comm in his Ready Room.

"I don't know Charlie," DeSoto answered sitting at his desk.

"Do you think this has something to do with the Dominion?" Charlie asked dreading the thought.

"I hope not, we're still rebuilding and we don't need another war," he answered.

"It must be important when Starfleet recalls all ships within two lights years back to Earth." "I wonder what this is about?" Reynolds asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," DeSoto replied.

xxx

Sol System - Earth

When the _Hood_ reached Earth she was told where to hold position and Captain DeSoto saw Admiral Ross' Fleet guarding Earth and Starbase One.

"Captain you're receiving a Priority One call from Admiral Ross," DeSoto's Operation's Officer said.

"I'll take it in my ready room," he said, and got up from his chair and walked to his ready room. Desoto pressed a bottom on his computer and Admiral Ross appeared.

"This is a Code Red. I'm sending all of you tactical reports on a race called the Ori and the Atlantis Galactic Federation, or AGF, as they call themselves. Four hundred AGF ships are currently holding position at Starbase 313 and their Fleet will be arriving in the Sol System within the next few hours. Do not fire on them. I repeat, do not fire on them. They'll be arriving via hyperspace and one of their ships will be towing Admiral Daniels' Flagship the _Arizona_. Ross out."

DeSoto wanted to know what the hell was going on and what was hyperspace. He knew Code Red meant war and the Federation was now officially at war. He received the tactical reports and while he was reading said reports, his comm beeped.

"Captain you have a call from Captain Reynolds," his Operation's Officer said.

"Put him through," he said.

"Aye sir," she replied.

"Charlie," DeSoto said when he saw his face on the computer screen.

"Did you read these tactical reports?" Reynolds asked.

"Yes I did," DeSoto answered.

"Who the hell are the Ori and the Atlantis Galactic Federation Bob?" Reynolds asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he answered.

"We're going to war, but with whom?" Reynolds asked.

"I don't know Charlie, DeSoto out." When Captain DeSoto walked onto the bridge he informed his bridge crew that 400 AGF vessels will arrive in the Sol System in a few hours by hyperspace and do not fire on them. He also told them that one AGF ship would be towing Admiral Daniels' Flagship from Starbase 313.

"What's hyperspace and who are the AGF Captain?" his helm asked.

"I have no idea what hyperspace is and the AGF stands for the Atlantis Galactic Federation," he answered.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

Admiral Daniels contacted Admiral Rean and informed him they'll be leaving in ten minutes. When Daniels boarded his ship, he was told all systems were ready.

"We're being hailed by the new _Kingdom_ Admiral," Lt. Stevens said.

"On screen," Daniels replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," Stevens said.

Colonel Marell appeared on the screen. "On behalf of my crew I want to thank you, and everyone at Starbase 313 for your help and kindness Admiral," Marell told him.

"You're welcome Colonel," Daniels said with a smile.

"Have you ever traveled in hyperspace sir?" Marell asked.

"No Colonel," Daniels answered.

"I suggest you record everything from the time the hyperspace windows opens until you exit. It's going to be a beautiful ride," Marell said.

"We will Colonel, Daniels out." "Lt. Stevens you heard the man. I want a continuous scans of everything until we reach Earth."

"Aye Admiral," Stevens said. "The _Day of Reckoning_ is hailing us Admiral."

"On screen," Daniels said.

"Channel open," Stevens replied.

"Normally it'll take us a few minutes to reach Earth Admiral, but we'll be at cruising speed for five minutes so you and your crew can experience hyperspace. Please take your shields and weapons off-line," General Scott said to Daniels. "I'm sending out towing drones and we'll open a hyperspace window large enough for both our ships to enter."

"Thank you General," Daniels replied.

Towing drones shot out from the _Day of Reckoning_ and encased the _Arizona_ and towed the _Arizona_ until it was above the _Day of Reckoning_.

"They tow ships differently than we do sir," Ensign Brooks turned and said to Stevens.

"They don't use any energy when they do," he replied.

"Shields and weapons are off-line Admiral," his Tactical Officer said.

"We'll be jumping into hyperspace in 30 seconds Admiral," Scott out.

The bridge crew of the _Arizona_ watched as each ship opened its own hyperspace window and jumped in. Then the _Day of Reckoning_ opened its own hyperspace window, larger than the others and jumped into hyperspace. The bridge crew of the _Arizona_ watched the blue and white swirls of hyperspace.

"Its beautiful sir," his helm officer Ensign Brooks said when she turned and looked at Daniels.

"Yes it is Ensign," Daniels replied staring at the screen.

The Canadian Lieutenant Commander Simon Harper, Chief Engineer of the _Arizona,_ was sitting at his station on the bridge looking at his computer. He noticed that hyperspace was very stable and the ride was smooth and it didn't feel like they were traveling at those incredible speeds. He smiled when he noticed the bridge crew never took their eyes off the screen.

Five minutes later they jumped out of hyperspace.

xxx

Earth - McKinley Station

Admiral Janeway beamed aboard _Voyager,_ which was still docked at McKinley Station after their return from the Delta Quadrant. Her former Borg protégée Seven of Nine was at her station in Astrometrics. Seven of Nine no longer wore a cat suite and now wore a conservative dress with heels. The doors to Astrometrics opened and in walked Janeway.

"Admiral," Seven said when she entered.

"Seven," she replied and handed her a PADD.

Seven raised an eyebrow after reading the PADD. "When will they arrive Admiral?"

"In a few minutes," Janeway answered.

When _Thor's Hammer_ jumped out of hyperspace Seven of Nine walked to the main computer when it beeped and watched the remaining ships jump out of hyperspace. "Impressive," she said and proceeded to scan all AGF vessels.

Janeway nodded her head in agreement.

xxx

Captain Brian Mann of the Akira Class ship the _USS Akira_ was sitting in his chair talking to his First Officer about the tactical report they received.

"Captain anomalies are opening up all around us and ships are coming through," his Operation's Officer said.

"What the hell," Mann said watching as hundreds of ships jumped out of hyperspace and take up positions around Earth and Starbase One.

"Scan those ships," Mann ordered.

"Aye sir," his Operation's Officer said.

"Are those the ships we've been expecting Captain?" his Tactical Officer, Lt. Commander Lisa Neeley asked.

"I think so," he answered. "I see a Federation ship attached to some sort of cable."

"It's the _Arizona_, Admiral Daniels' Flagship," Commander Neeley said looking at the readings on her computer console.

"Those ships are beautiful," Mann's helm officer said and everyone looked at her. She didn't notice the stares because she never took her eyes off the view screen. An Ensign at the rear of the bridge nodded his head in the affirmative, and Mann had a smirk on his face.

The towing drone released the _Arizona_ and returned to the _Day of Reckoning_.

"We're being scanned by every Federation vessel and from Earth, General," _Thor_ said.

"I know," he replied with a smile looking at the beautiful blue marble and the home of his ancestors.

"Scans complete," _Thor_ said. "General we are being contacted."

"Let's see who it is _Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes sir," _Thor_ said and Admiral Rean appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to Earth General. I'm sending you the coordinates now," Rean said.

"Thank you sir. We'll be there in five minutes," Gabriel replied.

"Rean out."

"Major Cho have your engineering teams ready to transport in five minutes," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," she said and left the bridge.

All Federation ships around Earth watched the conversation between Admiral Rean and General Gabriel.

"Do you know what this is about Captain?" Lt. Jonas asked Captain Lauren Rain, the skipper of the _USS Saratoga_.

"No I don't," she answered, still a little stunned after confirming the tactical report sent to her by Starfleet Command. She didn't know if the AGF were friend or foe and she wanted to know what the hell was hyper-drive propulsion.

xxx

NORAD

President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean beamed directly to Level 27 at NORAD along with a 20 member Special Starfleet Security Detail.

The security officers and engineers were all startled when the Federation President, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean entered and stood at attention

"At ease," Rean said and they relaxed. "General Gabriel from the Atlantis Galactic Federation will beam down to Level 27 with a team of AGF engineers in five minutes and his 'personal escort' will also accompany him."

Murmurs around the room.

"Admiral who's the AGF and what is this device?" Commander Retac asked Rean.

"You'll find out in five minutes Commander," he answered.

"Aye sir," she said.

Five minutes later the AGF team beamed to Level 27 and the UFP engineers and security detail gasped when they saw the General's Security Detail. They were dressed in black with black knee high boots, flack jackets which held extra ammunition. Some wore black helmets that looked like motorcycle helmets with their visors up and others had handkerchiefs tied around their heads and a few had on knit caps. They wore knee pads and each was carrying what looked like machine guns and other guns from another era, but looked more deadly and menacing. Each had a side arm and dagger around their waist, including the engineers, and they immediately fanned out around the room.

One soldier had a small box in his hand, and Major Cho had something they've never seen before in her right hand. When they saw General Gabriel they noticed he was wearing a shoulder holster with a side arm, under his black leather bomber jacket, and had two fighting knives sheathed around his waist – one on the left side and the other on the right. _They're all armed to the teeth_, Commander Retac thought, and looked at her own security detail who were only armed with a phaser.

Admiral Rean raised an eyebrow.

Ambassador Yarn nearly had a heart attack and knew they were nothing like the Federation or Starfleet.

President Logan didn't seem surprised.

"It's finally nice to meet you General Gabriel. This is President Logan and Ambassador Yarn," Rean said, making the introductions.

"Ten hut"," Gabriel shouted and all AGF personnel stood at attention and saluted President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean, including Gabriel.

Everyone else in the room were surprised.

"At ease," Rean said and they relaxed.

"Its nice to meet you General," President Logan said with a smile.

"Madam President," Gabriel said with a nod and returned the smile. "Ambassador."

"General," Yarn said with a nod.

"I'll now tell all of you about this device," Rean turned and said to the assembled Federation personnel. "This device is called a stargate. A stargate is a wormhole that can take you to over 900 planets in the Milky Way galaxy. "General."

Murmurs and gasped in the room.

"Thank you sir," Gabriel said. "This is Major Ellen Cho and her team of engineers will work with Admiral Toddman and his team of engineers to help you activate and move the stargate. Major."

"Thank you sir. This is called a DHD, or a Dial Home Device" Cho said holding up and pointing to the object in her hand. "This DHD looks like the one in Atlantis, but has the Milky Way galaxy gate addresses." She explained how the DHD worked. "Earth's stargate has been inactive for almost 338 years and when we turn up the stargate the chevrons will automatically encode to account for stellar drift, and then your stargate will once again be back up on the Stargate Network.

"We're all interconnected?" Lieutenant jg Samuel Monroe asked.

"Yes," Cho answered.

"You said Atlantis." "Do you mean the Long Lost City?" Lt. Monroe asked.

Major Cho answered in the affirmative.

Monroe's eyes widened in surprised. "You found her?"

"Over 370 years ago and Atlantis is now the Headquarters of the AGF, which in the Pegasus galaxy," Gabriel answered smiling at the young Lieutenant.

Murmurs from the humans in the room. The other Federation species had confused looks on their faces.

"Admiral Toddman will show Major Cho where to insert the DHD?" Rean said.

"Aye sir," Toddman said. "Right this way Major."

"Yes sir," she said and followed the Admiral to the Federation computers.

Toddman showed her where to insert the device.

President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean watched as Major Cho and her team of engineers helped the UFP's engineers with the stargate. They told them how to turn up the stargate and the UFP's engineers complied. Once the stargate was turned up everyone in the room watched as the chevrons began to encode, and jumped back with wide-eyed surprise when the event horizon shot out in the beautiful blue swosh and came to rest.

Murmurs and gasps in the room.

"You're now back up on the Stargate Network. You can travel to other worlds and others can come to Earth," Gabriel told them.

"That was wonderful," President Logan said with a smile and everyone in the room smiled back at her.

"Everyone knows a wormhole just opened on Earth sir," Gabriel said to Rean.

"We'll explain it later," Rean replied with a smile.

"Let's make sure everything is working properly sir," Major Cho said to Toddman.

"Good idea Major," he replied.

Admiral Rean and General Gabriel walked to the UFP's computers along with a team of UFP's and AGF engineers. They watched as Admiral Toddman and Major Cho made sure everything was connected and working properly. Major Cho gave the UFP's engineers the gate address, or coordinates, to Furl and taught them how to enter it into their computers which they did; and she then showed them how to dial the gate address.

Admiral Toddman knew Starfleet's Exploration and Science Program would change forever and hoped the AGF will let them explore the other galaxies with their Exploration Teams.

A hour later the stargate was ready to be tested. "We're ready sir," Cho said to Gabriel.

"We'll send a security detail from Furl to Earth with your permission Admiral," Gabriel said to Rean.

"Permission granted General," Rean replied.

"Thank you sir," Gabriel said, and gave Major Cho her orders.

"Yes sir," she replied and dialed Furl with Admiral Toddman watching.

Everyone watched as the chevrons encoded and the event horizon shot out.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl Gate Room

General's Chow and Ha'tal knew immediately when Earth's stargate came back up on the Network and they had a security detail ready to walk through the stargate to Earth, and General Chow smiled.

"Off-world activation," Corporal Beverly Smith said and check the gate address. "It's coming from Earth sir."

"Put it through," Chow said.

"Yes sir," she replied.

General Chow saluted Admiral Rean when he saw him.

"You have permission to send a security team to Earth General," Rean said to Chow.

"Thank you sir," Chow replied and the comm and stargate disconnected. "Dial Earth Corporal."

"Dialing sir," she said.

xxx

The chevrons in Earth's gate room came to life. "Off-world activation," Cho said when she and Admiral Toddman looked at the computer and saw the gate address from Furl.

President Logan and Admiral Rean couldn't keep the smiles of their faces and Ambassador Yarn was still a little stunned, but like any good diplomat he didn't show it.

Fifteen soldiers walked out of the event horizon with nasty looking machine guns ready to fire. "Welcome to Earth Major Brown," General Gabriel said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," she said, and the AGF soldiers relaxed and saluted their superiors after General Gabriel made the introductions.

After the introductions Admiral Rean tapped his comm badge and contacted Admiral's Chin, Jamison and Stokes.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Starfleet Operation's Center

Admiral's Jamison and Stokes were in Starfleet Operations when the AGF fleet jumped out of hyperspace.

"They're hear sirs," Commander Benrod turned and said to the two Admirals, still wondering why 400 ships from another Federation were entering Federation space. He ran a scan of all AGF ships and gave the tactical analysis to the Admiral's, as ordered.

"Thank you Commander," Stokes said, looking at the astonished faces around the room.

"Sir's a wormhole just opened on Earth," Commander Benrod said to Stokes and Jamison later, looking at the readings on his computer console with a perplexed look on his face.

"That's classified," they said in unison.

"Rean to Stokes."

"Stokes here Admiral," he said tapping his comm badge.

"Is Admiral Jamison with you?" Rean asked.

"Aye sir," Stokes answered.

"Report to my location," Rean said.

"Aye sir, we're on our way" Stokes replied, and he and Jamison walked out of the Operation's Center.

xxx

McKinley Station

"My sensors just detected a wormhole opening on Earth, Admiral," Seven said looking at Janeway.

"That's classified Seven," she replied.

Seven raised an eyebrow and turned back to her computer console.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: Rear Admiral Upper-Half has two pips. In 2373 Starfleet changed the title of Commodore to Rear Admiral lower half (one pip)**.

Admiral Dorothy Chin was ready when Admiral Rean contacted her. Her orders were to download all the information about the Federation and Starfleet from its inception until now, and to take all codes and classified material to take with her. She was also ordered to take a command staff of 150, along with 200 security officers, 50 intelligence officers and 35 Federation Council Members and their entire staffs and families to Furl, until the end of the war. The President and Federation Council wanted, in essence, another Federation and Starfleet set up in another part of the of the Milky Way galaxy in case something went wrong. They knew this enemy was far worse than the Borg and the Dominion combined, and they had assurances from the AGF that if things did go wrong, there's a planet they could walk through the stargate to that's over 29,000 thousand light years from Earth; and they'll help Starfleet evacuate their citizens and rebuild their assets; and find more planets for their citizens to settle on.

xxx

NORAD

When Admiral's Jamison and Stokes beamed to NORAD, they saw Admiral Chin waiting with others who were going to Furl, and saw General Gabriel and other AGF personnel.

_They look like they're going to war_, Jamison thought, which he knew was true.

General Gabriel shook Admiral's Stokes and Jamison's hands when they were introduced by Admiral Rean; and Admiral Stokes took the measure of the man and his security detail. _Formidable_, he thought.

Admiral Rean informed everyone that Major Brown and her security team will escort them to Furl.

"Since none of you have been trained to walk through the stargate, some of you will fall down and feel cold when you reach the other end. Just remember to keep walking," Gabriel told them.

"We're ready Admiral," Chin said to Rean.

"Good luck and God-speed Admiral," President Logan told Chin.

"Thank you Madam President," Chin replied.

"Dial Furl Major," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," Cho replied, and proceeded to dial Furl. "Chevron 1 encoded, Chevron 2 encoded, Chevron 3 encoded, Chevron 4 encoded, Chevron 5 encoded, Chevron 6 encoded, Chevron 7 locked."

Admiral Toddman and his team of engineers looked on while Major Cho dialed the DHD.

"General Chow is waiting for you in the Furl gate room Admiral," Gabriel said to Chin after the event horizon shot out.

"Thank you General," she replied, and she and the others walked up the ramp and followed Major Brown and her security detail through the stargate.

As soon as they walked through the stargate, others entered the gate room and did the same, until they all walked through the stargate to Furl.

xxx

While the others were walking through the stargate, President Logan, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Stokes, Jamison and Toddman along with General Gabriel, Major Cho and their security details walked to a secure room down the hall from the gate room. Admiral Toddman had, on the orders of Admiral Rein, set up a secure room at the other end of level 27, and Admiral Rean told him which room he wanted secured.

Admiral Stokes was still in a state of disbelief that the UFP can travel to over 900 worlds in the Milky Way galaxy just by walking though the stargate, and is happy Starfleet controls that wormhole.

Admiral Jamison noticed General Gabriel's security detail surrounded him when they walked to the other end of level 27; and when the General walked up to shake his and John Stokes' hand, his security detail followed behind him and moved in closer to the General. When Jamison looked into their eyes, he saw the look of harden soldiers who meant business. A few hours after the Ori attacked Galar II, they declared war on the Ori and were on a war footing and ready to go, unlike Starfleet, who needed the Federation Council's approval.

When they entered the secured room, they were surprised to see a large generator and computers with a strange design they'd never seen before and other AGF personnel in the room.

"How did these get here sir?" Toddman asked looking at Rean.

"General Gabriel had them beamed down to this room when they arrived with Madam President's permission," Rean answered.

"Aye," Toddman said.

The guard with the box handed it to General Gabriel, who took a device out of the box."This is a Security Net. When we activate it, it'll put a shield around Earth; and once it's activated, no one can transport through. Our engineers will control this device from here and an AGF security team will guard the Security Net at all times." "Major," he said, and handed her the device.

They watched as Major Cho inserted the Security Net into the generator and checked and double checked the readings, while AGF engineers checked the AGF computers.

"It's working sir," she turned and said to Gabriel.

"Major Cho will operate the Security Net," Gabriel told them. "Permission to transport another security detail to this location sir?" Gabriel asked Rean.

"Permission granted General," Rean answered.

"Gabriel to _Thor_," he said, tapping his tiny comm badge which no one could see.

"_Thor_ here General."

"Have Captain Howard transport to our coordinates," he said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied. A few seconds later 10 AGF soldiers transported into the room and they were all carrying a duffle bag and were well armed.

Admiral Toddman knew the AGF transporters were different from Starfleets; in that they didn't use matter conversion technology, and their's were faster.

"Captain Howard reporting as ordered General." he said saluting, along with the rest of his detail.

"At ease," Gabriel said. "This is the security detail until the duration and Major Cho will be in-charge of all AGF personnel," Gabriel said to Rean.

"They'll be a Starfleet Security Team standing outside the door," Rean told Gabriel.

"Thank you Admiral," Gabriel replied.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow before the 1400 hour meeting General?" Rean asked.

"Yes sir, what time?" Gabriel asked.

"Twelve hundred hours. I'll contact you tomorrow with the coordinates," Rean said.

"Thank you sir," Gabriel replied.

"I think we're finished here," Rean said to everyone and they departed the room and General Gabriel and his security detail transported back to _Thor's Hammer_.

xxx

When General Gabriel and Major Cho and her team of engineers were transported to NORAD, General Scott, along with another AGF engineering team and security detail transported to Starbase One with another Security Net, and they were met by Vice Admiral Andrew Malone, Commander of Starbase One.

"Welcome to Starbase One General," Malone said when he walked up to Scott.

"Thank you Admiral," she replied and shook his hand.

"Right this way," Malone said.

The AGF personnel were escorted by Starfleet Security to one of the cargo bays where the AGF generator and computers were already in place. While the Security Net was being installed and checked, General Scott explained to Admiral Malone how it worked, and Major Mark Christie will be in-charge of all AGF personal for the duration.

After the Security Net was installed, Admiral Malone told General Scott that Starfleet Security will be stationed outside the cargo bay; and he, along with Starfleet Security escorted her back to one of the transporter rooms.

xxx

Ambassador Yarn was one of the Ambassador's who argued for more Defiant, Prometheus, Akira, Achilles and Sovereign Class ships after the Dominion War. He told the President and Federation Council that they had to better arm themselves because they nearly lost everything to the Dominion, and he didn't let them forget about the Borg. He did this on behest of more than a few Admirals and Captains who were still afraid of the Dominion, and rightly so. He was overruled when the Federation Council told him they were explorers.

Now another powerful enemy has entered the Milky Way galaxy, who were headed to Earth and the UFP has to depend on another Federation to save them. He saw the recordings of what the Ori were doing in the Milky Way galaxy and read the tactical reports and was shocked, to say the least. He also realized the AGF takes nothing for granted and they spare no expense when it comes to their ships or protecting their people.

Ambassador Yarn was livid that the UFP has to rely on the AGF's Security Net to protect Earth; and he'll remind the Federation Council of that fact at their next Council meeting, and also that another Federation had to save them.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

When the UFP's personnel walked through the stargate many of them fell down when they reached the Furl gate room and were helped up by Furl Security.

"Hello, I'm General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy" he said when he walked up to Admiral Chin and held out his hand.

"I'm Admiral Dorothy Chin," she replied and shook his hand.

"I know all of you must be tired and we have accommodations ready for you," Chow said. "Admiral, I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Barbara Harris, and she her staff will take care of all of you while you're here."

"Welcome to Furl Admiral. All of you will be transported to the beach not far from here," Mrs. Harris told her with a warm smile and held out her hand and Chin shook it.

"We'll transport you now," Chow saw, and they were transported to the beach.

The same was done when the others arrived from Earth, and they were escorted to their accommodations by one of Mrs. Harris' staff.

"This way," Mrs. Harris said, and they followed her to a building that was open to the ocean.

When they reached the lobby, they noticed how bright and open it was and it was oriental in design and Admiral Chin felt right at home and smiled.

"Each of you will have your own suite and maid service twice a day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served on the beach or your patio. Coffee, tea, juice, fruit, cheese and bread will be available 24 hours a day. The Ambassadors and Admiral Chin will have there own suite with a sitting room and office; and the ones with families will have a family suite. If you need anything, just let your maids know," Mrs. Harris said to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Harris," Chin said, looking a little tired.

The staff of the Furl Beach Resort took everyone's luggage and escorted them to their suites. After they settled in, they retired for the evening. It had been a long day.

xxx

Sol System – Earth

It was 030 hours when Admiral Rean returned home and went to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xxx

On-board the _Enterprise-E_

The _Enterprise_ is headed back to Earth from Betazed after returning Ambassador Troi to her home world and returning to Earth with Captain Grax. Captain Grax is 6'0, has black and grey hair, brown eyes and a medium build.

Captain Tam Grax of Betazed, is a decorated war hero of the Dominion War who fought in Operation Return and the First and Second battles at Chin'toka. He was the Captain of the _USS Royale,_ a Norway Class starship; and was injured during the Second battle at Chin'toka when he and most of his crew escaped in escape pods and his ship was destroyed, and spent a few months rehabilitating his right knee at Starbase 74. When his knee was completely heeled he returned to his home world after it was liberated to look for his wife and two daughters, who were part of the Betazed resistance during the war. When he finally found them, he wept. He saw they were thin and haggard and he knew they had been through hell. They had dark circles under their lifeless eyes with dirty and tangled hair. The clothes they wore were filthy rags and the stench coming off them made him want to vomit. He walked up to his wife, hugged and kissed her and they both cried in each others arms; and then he embraced his two daughters. He later asked Starfleet Command for a leave of absence so he could be with his family and help rebuilt his home world, which they granted. That was over two-one-half years ago and Betazed is still recovering from the devastation of the war, and many Betazoids are still traumatized. His youngest daughter was married 8 months ago and she's expecting his first grandchild, a boy.

Captain Tam Grax, is quite frankly, sick of space and he doesn't want another ship assignment, but a position teaching at Starfleet Academy. The Dominion War had taken a toll on him, along with many other Starfleet Officers; and he realized Starfleet had never prepared them for such a war on a grand scale, and they had to many gaps in their defenses. He also realized his home world had let their planetary defenses degrade to such an extent that they couldn't even mount a small defense against ten small Jem'Hadar attack fighters; and they thought they were safe because they had Starfleet protecting them. He's one of the Captains who wants Starfleet to become more militarized. _How naive we all were_, he thought.

xxx

"Captain, you are receiving a Priority One message from Starfleet Command," Commander Data said.

"Reroute it to my ready room Mr. Data," Picard said and walked to his ready room.

"Aye Captain," he replied.

"Helm, take use to Earth at maximum warp," Picard ordered when he walked out of his ready room.

"Aye Captain," he said.

"Yellow alert," Picard ordered.

"What's going on Captain?" Riker asked.

"We'll find out when we arrive and there's going to be a meeting at Starfleet Command tomorrow at 1400 hundred hours," he answered. "Captain Grax, report to my ready room."

Commander Riker nodded his head and knew the message from Starfleet Command is classified, and for the Captain's eyes only.

"On my way Captain," he replied.

Picard walked to his ready room and reread the tactical report and shuttered. "Enter," he said after hearing the bell and Grax walked into Picard's ready room. "Have a seat Captain."

Grax sat in a chair in front of Picard's desk.

"I've just received a Priority One message from Starfleet Command and all ships within 2 light years of Earth have been ordered back to Earth. I've also received this tactical report from Admiral Ross," Picard told Grax and handed him the padd..

Grax read the padd and his stomach sank when he read Code Red. "Who're the Ori and the Atlantis Galactic Federation?" he asked.

"I don't know Captain. Starfleet Command is being vague, but the Federation Fleet surrounding Earth was told not to fire on the Atlantis Galactic Federation Fleet when they entered the Sol System. The Atlantis Galactic Federation Fleet was at Starbase 313 for 4 hours and they towed Admiral Daniels' Flagship back to Earth," he answered.

"Oh," Captain Grax said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's all I know Captain, and we'll find out more we arrive back at Earth," Picard replied.

"I'm sure we will Captain," Grax said. "This report also says the Atlantis Galactic Federation is an Army, and from what we both read, their small patrol vessels are better armed than any ship in Starfleet."

"We'll find out the reason why when we reach Earth," Picard replied. He too wondered why a small patrol vessel is better armed than his Sovereign. "Will you have dinner with me this evening?"

"Yes Captain," Grax answered.

xxx

Sol System - Earth - Admiral Rean's Office

Admiral Rean rose at 0700 hours and was in his office at 0800 hours, and spoke to Admiral's Stokes, Jamison, Ross and General Gabriel about the 1400 hour meeting. Then he went over the lists of candidates for the position of Rear Admiral to run Earth's stargate gate room. He can across a name that was familiar and looked up his service record.

At 0900 hours, Admiral Toddman enter Admiral Rean's office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Computer seal the room," Rean said.

"Room seal."

"Todd, I spoke to General Gabriel this morning and asked him how they ran their Stargate Program on Earth, and how they currently run their Stargate Program in the different galaxies, and he sent me the information," Rean said. "They've always had a Major General in command of the gate room and all personnel on Earth. But only once did they had a Brigadier General and Diplomat in charge. When they sent the Atlantis Expedition to the Pegasus galaxy, the leader of that Expedition was a Diplomat named Dr. Elizabeth Weir, who was the Commander of Atlantis. After she died, they sent Colonel Samantha Carter to fill in for a year until a replacement could be found; and her replacement was Dr. Richard Woosley, who was also a Diplomat."

"That makes sense Jaz, since they were in a new galaxy and they needed Diplomats to smooth the way with the locals," Todd replied.

Rean smiled and agreed with them. "When millions of people started going through the stargate to the Pegasus galaxy, they returned to the way they did things on Earth; and Major General John Shepard was the Commander of the Atlantis gate room and all personnel going off-world in the Pegasus galaxy. When Evan Lorne, his Second-in-Command, was promoted to Major General he was transferred to Furl from Atlantis and was the Commander of the Furl gate room and all personnel going off-world until he retired; and the Commanders of all AGF gate rooms and personnel going off-world in each galaxy are Major Generals. Now that you're in charge of the Stargate Program, I was thinking about the AGF structure in the Milky Way galaxy. Whoever will be reporting to you will be near Starfleet headquarters and I want a Rear Admiral upper half in that position, and I've been going over a list of candidates.

Captain Tam Grax is returning to Earth for reassignment and he's currently on-board the _Enterprise_. He's been a Starfleet Captain for 10 years and has an excellent service record and received citations for his service during the Dominion War, and was injured at the Second Battle at Chin'toka. He's fully recovered and has been on Betazed for over two-one-half years helping to rebuild his home world. He's also a Betazoid, and I want someone in charge of that gate room who can read someone's mind when they walk through the stargate, and I don't want a repeat of what happened with the Dominion. Here's his service record," Rean told him and slid a padd across his desk.

Toddman picked up the padd and read Grax's service record. "Impressive," Toddman said, after reading that Captain Grax's speciality is tactics; and he also a degree in Engineering, and is a master in the Betazoid martial arts.

"I thought so, and I also want a Betazoid on each shift, if possible," Rean replied.

"Aye sir," Toddman said.

"Dismissed," he replied, and Admiral Toddman left Rean's office.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

Admiral Chin awoke at 0600 hours, Furl time, after a restful sleep. The sun was beginning to rise and she could hear birds singing and the sound of the ocean. Her suite was quite large with a bedroom, large bathroom with an outdoor shower, two sinks and a tub. It has an office and sitting room along with a patio facing the ocean. It's quite lovely she thought. She took a shower, put on her uniform and headed towards the beach for breakfast. She noticed the resort had interconnected walk ways made of wood and each suite had a private garden and butterflies were flying around the many beautiful flowers. When she arrived at the beach she noticed each table had their own wait staff, and she sat at a table with two Federation Ambassadors, who were reading the breakfast menus, and watched as Federation personnel began trickling out of their rooms heading towards the dining tables; and some with the families in tow.

Commander Luxa was sitting at one of the tables and watched as the sun rose over Furl and saw the white snow capped mountains in the distance and the water before him was a brilliant blue. _This is beautiful_, he thought.

"What can you tell me about them?" Captain Dex, Chief of the Federation Security Team, asked when he walked up to Luxa, then sat down and picked up a menu.

"Nothing sir," Luxa answered. "They're minds are locked down tight."

"Really, that's interesting," Dex replied surprised.

"What do you think of them?" Luxa asked Dex.

"I'll never underestimate them," Dex answered. "My tri-corder isn't working."

"Neither is mine," Luxa replied.

They terminated their conversation when a waitress walked over to take their orders.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Sol System - Earth

Admiral Rean informed everyone at Starfleet Command that General Gabriel and his security detail will be beaming down to Starfleet Headquarters at 1200 hours for lunch and will be attending the 1400 hour briefing, and not to be alarmed.

xxx

General Gabriel was in his office reading reports when _Thor_ appeared on his computer screen and told him Colonel Richard Dale of the _Hank Landry_ was on his classified channel. Gabriel entered a code into his computer and Colonel Dale appeared on the screen. "Colonel," he said.

"I'm sending you some vital information General," he said, and sent his report.

"Are you sure?" he asked after reading the report.

"Yes General," Dale answered. "General's Wolfe and Chow already have the information."

"Thank you Colonel," Gabriel said and disconnected the comm. He immediately contacted Admiral Rean and asked him if they could have lunch at 1130 hours instead of 1200 hours, and he told the Admiral why.

Admiral Rean granted his request and told him his aide would meet him outside Starfleet Headquarters at 1130 hours and sent Gabriel the coordinates.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Earth

At 1130 hundred hours, Commander Kate Thomson and 10 Starfleet Security Officers were waiting outside Starfleet Headquarters for General Gabriel and his security detail to arrive – when 26 people transported in front of her. "Hello General, I'm Commander Kate Thomson, Admiral Rean's aide," she said standing at attention.

"At ease Commander, I'm General Gabriel," he replied.

"Right this way sir," she said and she along with Starfleet Security escorted them into Starfleet Headquarters. Some stopped and stared while others snapped their heads around.

Admiral Rean's Dining Room

When Commander Thomson escorted General Gabriel into her bosses dining room, he saluted the Admiral when he entered and Rean noticed he had something in his hand. His security detail stood outside the dining room along with 10 Starfleet Security Officers.

"At ease General," Rean said. "General Gabriel, I would like to introduce you to Vice Admiral William Ross, Commander of the Federation Sol System Fleet."

"Nice to meet you Admiral," Gabriel said to Ross with a nod of his head.

"General," Ross said, and began to stand until Gabriel waved him back down.

General Daniel Michael Gabriel is an experienced Black-Ops Operative who had been to many worlds in the five galaxies gathering intelligence and hunting and killing prey. His gut told him there was something not quit right about Admiral William Ross and to be wary of him. As one of his instructors told him during his training, _always trust your gut because it's never wrong_, and General Gabriel's gut was bouncing up and down at the sight of Admiral William Ross.

Rean offered Gabriel a seat and he sat down.

"One of our intelligence vessels, the _Hank Landry,_ contacted me this morning and Colonel Dale sent me this information," Gabriel told them, and put the tablet on the table, pressed a key and a star map appeared around the room. It was a complete visual, in living color, of the star system where the Ori ships were gathering. Everyone could see the suns, moons, planets and other anomaly in that part of the Milky Way galaxy, as if they were there. They also saw the Ori ships.

_They keep surprising us with their technology_, Stokes thought.

Ross was surprised at the sight.

_Impressive_, thought Jamison.

_Their star maps are very different from the Federation's, _Rean thought.

"Colonel Dale watched as the other ships started to flank the one ship in the middle, and the _Hank Landry_ scanned that vessel and found out why it's important," Gabriel told them.

"Why?" Rean asked.

"That ship is important because...," Gabriel explained.

During lunch they talked tactics and strategy and came up with a battle plan. General Gabriel showed them another star map and explained what they were seeing, and the others were stunned, except Admiral Rean.

xxx

When the _Enterprise_ arrived in the Sol System, Captain Picard ordered Commander Data to scan all AGF ships.

When Data completed his scans, he relayed the information to his Captain.

"It looks like an invasion," Riker said, awed by all that firepower.

"Who're the Atlantis Galactic Federation Captain?" Commander Troi asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"I've never heard of them until yesterday Deanna," Picard answered.

"Why are they here Captain?" Worf asked.

"I don't know Commander, but I'll find out in an hour," Picard answered. "Captain Grax, meet me in Transporter Room 1."

"On my way Captain," he replied.

"I'm beaming down to Headquarters. Number One you have the bridge," Picard said and walked off the bridge.

"Aye sir," Riker replied.

xxx

Starfleet Command Headquarters

"Captain Grax, I'm Commander Kate Thomson, Admiral Rean's aide," she said when she walked up to him after he and Picard stepped off the transporter pad. "Admiral Rean would like to see you in his office."

Picard and Grax looked at each other and he followed her out of the transporter room.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"Enter," Rean said after hearing the bell.

"Captain Grax reporting sir," he said standing at attention.

"At ease Captain," Rean said.

Grax relaxed and Admiral Rean get up from his chair with a small box in his hand. "Captain Grax, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral upper half, with all the rights, responsibilities and privileges therein," Rean said to him and removed Grax's Captains pips and replaced them with the Rear Admiral's upper half pips. "Your orders are on this padd, which are classified," Rean said and picked up a PADD from his desk and handed it to him.

"Aye sir," Grax said taking the padd, still stunned at the promotion.

"You were going to be being reassigned to a starbase Admiral, but I countermanded that order," Rean told him.

"Thank you sir," Grax said.

"Dismissed Admiral," Rean replied with a smile.

"Aye sir," Grax said and walked out of Rean's office. After he retrieved his new uniforms from stores, Grax beamed to his large, furnished, two bedroom apartment in San Francisco, courtesy of Starfleet. He showered, changed into his Admiral's uniform and beamed to NORAD.

xxx

Starfleet Command Briefing Room

Starfleet Captains and Commanders started filing into the Briefing Room and each received a padd before they entered. They were all surprised to see AGF Colonels sitting together talking quietly among themselves. Each was wearing a side arm and dagger, including the females; and they all wore a black vest over a black turtle neck with their insignias on both sides of the collar; had on black pants that had pockets and black knee-high boots. They also noticed the AGF was very diverse with different humanoid races.

The Colonels noticed and stares and heard the whispers, but didn't pay them any mind. They had other things on their minds, namely, the Ori.

When Charlie Reynolds walked into the room, he saw Robert DeSoto sitting in a chair in the front of the room and walked up and took the seat next to him. "Who are they?" Reynolds asked, looking at the Colonels.

"The Colonels of the AGF ships," DeSoto answered.

"Why are they here Bob?" he asked.

"I presume the same reason we are," DeSoto answered.

"Oh," he said. "A wormhole opened on Earth," Reynolds whispered.

"Three in fact," DeSoto replied.

"What's going on Bob?" he asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out when the brass decides to tell us," DeSoto remarked, with a smirk on his face.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked into the Briefing Room and raised an eyebrow when he saw the AGF Colonels. He looked around the room and saw Charlie Reynolds talking to Bob DeSoto and took the empty seat behind them.

"Bob, Charlie," Picard said when he sat down.

"Jean-Luc," they replied when they turned their heads.

"Do you know what this is about?" Picard asked, leaning forward.

"No we don't," Reynolds answered.

"Commander-in-Chief on deck," Commander Thomson said when she entered the room and all the Captains and Commanders stood at attention.

"Ten hut," a Colonel said, and the AGF Colonels stood at attention saluting when Admiral's Rean, Stokes, Jamison, Ross and Daniels along with Ambassador Yarn, General's Gabriel, Rone, Scott and Colonel Marell walked in the room and took their seats.

That raised a few eyebrows in the room from the Starfleet Captains.

Behind Colonel Marell were 20 Starfleet Security Officers and General Gabriel's security detail and they fanned out around the room when they entered.

"Did you see what they're wearing?" Reynolds asked.

"Yes," DeSoto and Picard answered.

Murmurs and stares in the room.

"At ease," Rean said, and the Colonels, Captains and Commanders sat back down.

DeSoto, Reynolds and Picard were still staring at the AGF security details.

"They're well armed," Reynolds sarcastically said.

"Yes they are," Picard replied, looking at their guns and winced.

The other Captains and Commanders just stared at the strangers.

Admiral Rean sat in the middle of the table on the dais. On his right were Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's, Stokes, Jamison, Ross and Daniels. On his left sat General's Gabriel, Rona, Scott and Colonel Marell.

"Let me introduce you to our guests," Rean said. "On my left is General Daniel Michael Gabriel, General Rone, General Charlotte Scott and Colonel Raoul Marell from the Atlantis Galactic Federation, or the AGF as they call themselves. The Colonels are the Commanders of the AGF vessels above Earth, and the AGF guards are part of General Gabriel's personal security detail. I know you're all wondering why they're here and I'll let them explain. General Gabriel."

"Thank you Admiral," Gabriel replied. "Two days ago the Ori invaded the Milky Way galaxy and attacked and destroyed Galar II – one of our colony worlds. After we learned of the attack we immediately declared war on the Ori."

The screen in the Briefing Room came to life and they saw the recording of the Prior issuing an ultimatum to Vice Chancellor Monroe; the battle above Galar II; the destruction of the AGF vessels; space station, and the bombardment of the planet. There were murmurs and gasped in the room from the Captains and Commanders and the AGF Colonels just stared at the devastation with hard looks on their faces.

"Someone is going to pay for that," one Colonel said.

A few other Colonels agreed with her.

The Captains and Commanders turned their heads in the direction of the AGF Colonels with surprised looks on their faces.

"After we learned of the attack my fleet was ordered to Galar II. When we arrived we found nothing but debris and bodies floating in space, and Galar II was obliterated; and after scanning the debris, we know one of our ships was missing, _the Kingdom_, which is Colonel Marell's ship; but we didn't know where she was at that time – and we also found over two-thousand survivors on the planet. The _Kingdom_ was on patrol and was the ship furthest away from the planet and recorded everything when the Ori attacked; and during our scans of the planet, we found out that Galar II has been knocked off its axis by the Ori beam weapons," General Scott told them.

"An Ori beam weapon barely missed my shields near the starboard aft section of my ship near the engines when the _Kingdom_ was jumping into hyperspace heading to Furl. My ship veered out of control for a few minutes, and when we were bumped out of hyperspace, we exited at Starbase 313 in Federation space. My engines were fried and we were dead in space and had to be towed into the Starbase," Colonel Marell said.

The screen came to life again and they saw the planet was slightly titled off its axis; and saw the many dead bodies; the rubble; fires; rivers and oceans rising, and deep craters on Galar II.

"Colonel Marell was born and grew up on Galar II, and that was his home, along with all the members of his crew; and those are their dead family members, friends and colleagues," General Scott told them.

Admiral Rean saw the shocked and astonished looks on the faces on his Captains and Commanders staring at the devastation. He knew they knew what devastation was after the war with the Dominion, however, he also knew none of them had seen a planet knocked off its axis. He also studied the expressions of the AGF Colonels and saw nothing by angry faces.

"What does this have to do with the Federation?" Captain Mann asked still a little confused.

The screen switched again and they saw the recordings of the Ori's destruction across the Milky Way galaxy; and how quickly they destroyed everything in their path before moving on. They were also shown two planets that were blow to pieces by the Ori, but they didn't know how it was done.

Gasps in the room from the Captains and Commanders.

The AGF Colonels didn't seem at all surprised.

"The Ori are headed to Earth and they also intend to blow Earth to bits," Rean told his Captains and Commanders.

More gasps from the Captains and Commanders, and the silence in the room was deafening.

"When we learned of the attack on Galar II we dispatched 10 AGF intelligence vessels to track their movements, and we estimate the Ori will arrive in the Sol System in a few hours," Gabriel told them.

"Why is the AGF here Admiral Rean?" Captain Rain asked with a confused look on her face, still not understanding.

"When the _Kingdom_ was located in this part of the Milky Way galaxy, General Chow Lee contacted Colonel Marell; and after he spoke to the Colonel, he wanted to speak to me, and he told me they were meeting their superiors within the hour and it was a Level Ten meeting – their highest level. Afterwards, they wanted to speak to our President, the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet, and myself," Daniels answered.

"During the conference call the AGF shared all their intelligence with us and showed us the Ori's trajectory, and they asked permission to enter Federation space. President Logan granted their request by issuing a Presidential Directive, allowing them to enter our space, after we found out certain things that shall remain classified, for now," Rean told them. "The Atlantis Galactic Federation ships are here to take down the Ori shields when they arrive in the Sol System."

"Are their shields that difficult to bring down?" Commander Smalls asked, still a little skeptical and received a few unfriendly stares from a few Colonels.

"The Ori shields are impregnable to all but only a few races in the ENTIRE universe," Rone answered.

Murmurs and gasped from the Starfleet Captain and Commanders.

"The Ori may have blind-sided us and given us a black eye, but we're all going to light them up," Gabriel said with a hard look in his eyes.

The Colonels whistled and clapped, while the Federation Captains and Commanders turned and looked at them. A Vulcan Captain raised an eyebrow.

Captain DeSoto smirked and liked the General.

Charlie Reynolds grinned.

The Andorian Captain's had smiles on his face.

Captain Rain cringed when she saw the look in General Gabriel's eyes.

Captain Mann was shaking his head up-and-down.

Captain Picard had a disapproving look on his face. "Why are they here, where did they come from and what's their purpose?" Picard asked.

"This is not their first incursion into the Milky Way galaxy Captain. The last time they were here they had the run of this galaxy; and they've been crusading across the stars for well over 50 millions years; and they come from the other end of the universe," Gabriel answered.

"How did they get to the to the Milky Way galaxy?" a Commander asked.

"That's classified Commander," Rean answered.

"Aye sir," she replied.

"What are the terra watts of their beam weapon?" Captain Mann asked.

"It's off the scale," Rean answered.

"WHAT!" someone said from the back of the room.

"You can't measure that beam weapon in terra watts and gigawatts," Rone told them. "It's beyond that."

"The Ori are more powerful than the Borg and Dominion combined," Stokes told them.

"OH GREAT!" someone said in the back of the room.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard thought the Borg were powerful until he saw how quickly the Ori were cutting a deadly swath through the Milky Way galaxy. Now to hear that they were more powerful than the Borg and Dominion was a horrifying thought; and that they have been doing this for over 50 millions of years. He couldn't image the devastation they'd wrought on the universe.

"When the Ori shields are down they're just as vulnerable as any other ship," Gabriel told them.

"How are you going to take down their shields?" A Bolian Captain asked.

"We have a weapon that can accomplish that task," Rone answered.

"How do we know they'll coming to Earth Admiral?" an Andorian female Captain asked.

"That's classified Captain; but let's just say we know they're on their way," Jamison answered.

"We're now going to go over the tactics we'll be using against the Ori,"Rean said.

"Except for Captain Charlie Reynolds, the rest of you are DISMISSED," Rean said, after they finished discussing battle tactics.

They all exited the room and transported back to their ships.

"Charlie, we have a job for you," Ross said when he approached the dais.

xxx

NORAD

"Admiral on deck," Grax heard someone say when he beamed to Level 27.

"At ease," he said to the men and woman who were standing at attention as he was walking to the gate room. When he entered he saw the stargate and was impressed. He'd never seen anything like it before. "Admiral Grax reporting sir," he said to Admiral Toddman.

"At ease Tam, and you can call me Todd," he said, and gave Grax a quick history of the Stargate Program and the AGF. "After all this over, the stargate will be moved to another location and you'll be in Command of the gate room, and all Federation personnel going off-world. You'll find the complete history of the stargate and how the AGF runs their Stargate Program; and how we're going to run the Starfleet Stargate Command Program on this padd," Toddman told him, handing him a the padd.

"Thank you Todd," Grax said, still finding it strange calling Admirals by their first names and began reading the padd.

Tam Grax got an assignment on Earth; but not the one he wanted teaching at the Academy, but something much more interesting, and he could indulge his second love, engineering. His promotion to Real Admiral is an unexpected bonus and his mind is still reeling from this afternoon's events. He contacted his wife before he left their new apartment and informed her of his promotion. He could see the look of relief on her face when she realized he'll never again command another star ship and was happy he'll be sitting behind a desk and out of harms way. They discussed when she'll be coming to Earth to live permanently; and she informed her husband that she'll have to get their affairs in order on Betazed first, and she'll contact him when she was ready to leave. They said their good-byes and the link was disconnected.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

The Furl Command Center was keeping a close watch on the Ori vessels as they watched them gather in one place. General Chow had a feeling they were gathering their ships for an attack on Earth and sent a security detail to Admiral Chin.

Admiral Chin and the Federation Ambassadors had just finished their dinner when a security detail transported to their location.

"I'm Sargent Masters Admiral," he said to her and they saluted. "General Chow has sent us to escort you and Ambassador Lincoln to the Command Center."

"Do you know what this is about Sargent?" she asked.

"No I don't ma'am," he answered.

Dorothy Chin had a sinking feeling in her stomach and Ambassador Vincent Lincoln, Earth's Ambassador, stood up and walked to her side. "Lead the way Sargent," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

General Chow introduced the Admiral and Ambassador to Major General Colin McGuire, the Commander of the Furl Command Center, and his Senior Staff; and then told them why he sent for them; and they were escorted to a table that had been set-up for them. The General set between Admiral Chin and Ambassador Lincoln so he could explain what they were seeing.

The Admiral looked around the room and saw General McGuire sitting in his seat on a platform in the center and to the rear of the room, where he had a view of every station and screen in the room. She estimated there were close to 200 stations in the room, and all were manned. The room also had 10 massive screens.

Everyone watched as the Ori ships jump into hyperspace.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: AGF torpedoes are drones and mini-drones; and the mini-drones are deployed to swarm their target; such as the ones that were found in Antarctica. The Ancient energy beam weapon is the payload for all AGF missiles; and the unidentified beam weapon is the Ancient energy beam weapon, which was upgraded and it's more powerful. The unidentified torpedoes are weapons the Aldans made, which are planet killers. **

While they were discussing battle tactics, Admiral Rean informed his Captains and Commanders that only the large Federation ships would participate in the battle, and because of the composition of the Ori hulls, they'll have to be relentlessly bombarded with multiple torpedoes and phaser banks; and since their pulse weapons cover their entire ships, small ships won't be able to get in close enough without being severely damaged or destroyed.

General Gabriel told them that the Ori pulse weapons were the same as their beam weapon.

Admiral Rean knew the Sol System Fleet would have to guard not only Earth and Starbase One, but also Utopia Planitia and the Mars perimeter. During their luncheon meeting, General Gabriel offered to install a Security Net on the Federation's main shipyard and Admiral Rean thanked him and accepted his offer. After lunch Admiral Rean contacted Admiral Clarkson and told her 8 AGF vessels will arrive in a few minutes and their engineers will install a Security Net on Utopia Planitia, and AGF Security will guard the Security Net, along with Starfleet Security at Utopia Planitia.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

_Thor_ contacted General Gabriel and informed him that Colonel Dale was on his classified channel after Captain Reynolds departed the Briefing Room. Colonel Dale told the General that all Ori ships have finally gathered in one place. Gabriel thanked him and invited Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Stokes and Jamison to join him in his war room on-board his ship and they accepted; while Admiral's Ross and Daniels beamed to their respective ships. Admiral William Ross' new Sovereign Class Flagship is the _USS Valley Forge_.

When they were transported to the war room, Ambassador Yarn and the Admiral's were shown to a table and took their seats, and there was water, coffee and tea on the table. General Gabriel walked to his seat on a platform in the middle and to the rear of the room; which had a station on his left and right. A Colonel sat on his right and a Lt. Colonel on his left. They noticed the room was quite large and sectioned off in three parts with a large number of personnel, and all stations faced the screens and were manned.

After the General sat in his seat he ordered Colonel Carlos Lazar to contact Major's Cho, Christie and Alin to activate their Security Nets.

_Nice set up the General has_, Stokes thought, looking around the room.

xxx

"The Ori have no honor" Worf said after Picard told them who they'll be fighting.

"No they don't Mr. Worf," Picard replied.

"How did the Ori destroy those two planets Captain?" Geordi asked.

"We don't know Geordi and the AGF didn't tell us, but I suspect they know," he answered. "They told us the Ori has been doing this for over 50 million years, and in the AGF's words: _the Ori come to play, and they take no prisoners_."

Murmurs on the bridge.

"Captain, shields have just been erected around Earth, Earth's orbital shipyards, including McKinley Station, and Starbase One," Data said looking at his console.

"Analysis Mr. Data," Picard replied.

"Scanning," Data said, cross checking the Federation database. "Captain I have never seen readings like these before, and in fact sir, I am getting very few readings. All I can tell you is that those shields are not energy based, however, they are very powerful. No one can beam in or out and our torpedoes and phaser banks cannot penetrate them, nor any of our enemies weapons, including the Borg, Species 8472 or the Dominion," Data answered.

"The Federation doesn't have that kind of technology," Riker said.

Captain Picard walked to Data's console and checked the readings himself. "I think they come from our friends out there," Picard said, with a smile on his face. Vowing to get to know all he can about the Atlantis Galactic Federation.

xxx

Starfleet Operation's Center

Admiral Rean had informed all the Admirals at Starfleet Command that the AGF will be installing a Security Net around Earth, Starbase One and Utopia Planitia. Admiral's Paris and Nechayev were in Starfleet Operations when the Security Net was activated and Commander Benrod gave them the analysis of the shield.

"Thank you Commander," they both said as he walked back to his station, perplexed.

_It's classified_, Benrod thought.

xxx

"_Thor,_ contact General Rone and Admiral Ross."

"Yes General," _Thor_ said, and General Rone appeared on the center screen.

"Dan," Rone said.

"Rone, get all AGF ships into position," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," Rone replied and the comm disconnected.

"Admiral the AGF ships have cloaked, but not all of them," Lieutenant Shirley Jackson said surprised, who's Admiral Ross' Operation's Officer. She didn't know the AGF had cloaking technology and her scans never detected any. "_Thor's Hammer_ is hailing us Admiral."

"On screen," Ross said.

"Aye sir, channel open," Jackson replied.

"All AGF ships are in position Admiral," Gabriel said.

"Aye General, Ross out."

"_Thor_, show me a star map from Earth to Utopia Planitia."

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied, and a star map appeared around the room and everyone could see that entire region of space.

They all watched, along with the rest of the AGF Fleet, as the Ori Fleet jumped into hyperspace.

"I want you to download all the information from the computers of the Ori ship that's being protected when we take down their shields and send that information immediately to General Wolfe at Stargate Command," Gabriel said, looking at _Thor_.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied.

Ambassador Yarn and the Starfleet Admirals noticed that _Thor_ was not standing or sitting at any station and was standing next to the Colonel Lazar, and they were mystified.

xxx

"Open a channel to the Federation Fleet," Ross said.

"Aye sir, channel open," Lt. Jackson replied.

"This is Admiral Ross, when the AGF ships take down the Ori shields, fire at will, and stay out of the way of that damn beam weapon, Ross out."

"Admiral the _Judgment Day_ has just extended her shields around the _Valley Forge_," Jackson said.

"What's their shield frequency?" Ross asked.

"It's beyond megahertz or anything I've ever seen before sir. I can't get a reading on it," she answered.

Ross nodded his head remembering the meeting a few days ago in Admiral Rean's conference room; and knew what impregnable shields were.

xxx

"Admiral we're extending our shields around your ship and sending out towing drones," General Scott said to Daniels.

"Thank you General," he replied, as the _Day of Reckoning_ extended her shields around the _Arizona_ and sent out towing drones.

One AGF ship was assigned to one Federation ship that will take part in the battle. Those AGF ships were ordered to extend their shields around their Federation counterparts until the end of the battle; and send out towing drones.

xxx

"Seventy-five Ori vessels on a trajectory towards Earth, in a single vector," _Thor_ said to Gabriel, as they watched the Ori Fleet in hyperspace. "They will be coming in-theater at six o'clock."

Admiral Rean was surprised to hear _Thor_ say in-theater and six o'clock, and Admiral's Stokes and Jamison knew _Thor_ was using old Earth military terminology, which apparently the AGF still uses.

Suddenly seventy-five ships dropped out of hyperspace and four Ori vessels surrounded Starbase One, and six surrounded Earth, while the rest took up their assigned positions.

"We're being hailed by an Ori vessel Admiral," Jackson said.

"Open a channel," Ross replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," she said.

"I am a Prior of the Ori, you will either submit to the Book of Origin or be destroyed," he said.

"We will not submit to the Book of Origin," Ross replied.

"Then you will be destroyed. You are no match for the might of the Ori," the Prior said, and disconnected the channel.

The Ori began to power their beam weapons.

xxx

The _Kingdom_ and _Thor's Hammer_ were positioned near Starbase One. _Thor's Hammer_ was on one side of the Starbase and the _Kingdom_ on the other. When the Ori vessels dropped out of hyperspace, the _Kingdom_ maneuvered into position to the closest Ori vessel and Colonel Marell was ordered to take the first shot before the Ori shields came down.

Seven of Nine was at her station in _Voyager's_ Astrometrics lab and was ordered to scan all weapons coming out of the AGF's tubes.

"Shields," Gabriel said.

"Shields up sir," Colonel Lazar replied.

"Load mini-drones in two aft batteries and in two forward batteries Major Turner," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied and punched in codes on her computer console. "Drones loaded sir," she turned and said to the General with a wicked grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes noticed the angry scar on the General's face and the hard look in his eyes.

One Ori ship was astern of _Thor's Hammer_ while the other was close to her bow.

"_Thor_ contact the AGF Fleet near Earth," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied. "Comm open."

"This is General Gabriel, fire on my order," he said.

"The _Kingdom_ is in position General and she's charging a beam weapon and loading missiles in her batteries," Colonel Lazar said looking at his console. "All ships are in position sir."

"Charge one beam weapon to maximum and load 10 missiles in their batteries. Fire the beam weapon at the ship we're on top of and the missiles at the other ship on my order," Marell said.

"Yes sir," Captain Scott Bryant, his Weapons Officer said.

"One beam weapon charged and 10 missiles loaded in their batteries," _Kingdom_ said.

"De-cloak and fire," Marell ordered.

The _Kingdom_ de-cloaked and opened fire. The Asgard beam weapon shot out and sliced the Ori ship from stem to stern. As the beam weapon started cutting through the ship, it began to explode in a ball of white fire; and after the ship exploded 10 missiles flew out of the _Kingdom's_ batteries and smashed into the other Ori vessel, which exploded instantly in a ball of green fire.

Everyone in the war room watched as the _Kingdom_ destroyed the two Ori ships and General Gabriel had a smile on his face. Ambassador Yarn and the Starfleet Admirals saw what one AGF beam weapon could do to impregnable shields, and watched as all the missiles hit their target.

xxx

The bridge crew of Starbase One watched as the _Kingdom_ unleashed her firepower and the Operation's Officer, Lieutenant Shannon McGuire, scanned everything.

"Analysis," Vice Admiral Andrew Malone said to McGuire.

"Their missiles can travel faster and further than our torpedoes and they started to pick up speed as they were heading towards their target. They're more powerful than our quantum torpedoes and they went through the Ori shields like they weren't there. Their beam weapon is plasma based and very powerful and not based on any scale I'm aware of, and there's no debris," she replied to the Admiral.

"All the missiles hit their target simultaneously and three hit the Ori engines and the other seven hit different sections of the ship; and my scans can't detect what payload they're using," his Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Bruno Franks, said to the Admiral.

Admiral Malone nodded his head and stared at the AGF ships.

xxx

While the Prior was speaking to Admiral Ross, the AGF Fleet was disabling all Ori engines and locked every hanger bay door. Without warning, seventy-three ships de-cloaked and each one fired its beam weapon at the remaining ships.

"General, all Ori shields are down, ship engines have been disabled and all hanger bays doors are locked; and AGF ships have moved out of harms way, and the others are moving into position," Lieutenant Colonel Mayna (Shim Female) said.

"All information from the protected vessel has been downloaded and sent to General Wolfe at Stargate Command General," _Thor_ said to Gabriel.

"Fire," Gabriel said to Major Turner and the AGF Fleet.

Admiral Rean saw the look on the General's face and knew what the General was feeling. He too had the same look on his face more than a few times during the Dominion War.

"Firing sir," she said, and mini-drones shot out from two forward batteries and 2 aft batteries streaking across the stars, hitting their targets.

"Fire mini drones, and let's blow these sons of bitches to hell," Colonel Crammer said to his Weapons Officer.

"Yes sir," she said, and mini drones burst from the _Hector's _batteries.

"Fire mini drones," General Rone said.

"Yes sir," his Weapons Officer said, and mini drones left the _Judgment Day's_ batteries and streaked across space and slammed into their target.

"This is for Galar II," General Scott said. "Fire drones."

General Scott's Weapons Officer complied; and they with satisfaction as the drones smashed into an Ori ship.

Everyone on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ watched as the drones did their work.

"I've never seen anything like it," Riker said, watching the screen.

Geordi's mouth was hanging open and Data was scanning.

"What the...," the _Arizona's_ Tactical Officer said. "What are those?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Analysis Mr. Stevens," Daniels said.

"Those at not torpedoes like we thought Admiral and my scans indicate they're some sort of projectile weapon," he answered, looking at Daniels.

"What the hell are those things Lieutenant?" Ross asked Jackson.

"They seem to be some sort of hybrid weapon sir and my readings indicate that they can burn through any type of matter instantly," she answered.

Admiral Ross was surprised to hear that.

"I want to know what those are now Lieutenant?" Admiral Malone said to McGuire standing up from his chair; after seeing many mini drones travel to their target and smash into the Ori ships.

"When the torpedoes hit their targets they split into thousands of small projectiles Admiral," she answered, looking at her console.

"The power output of those projectiles cannot be measured Admiral," Commander Franks said.

Admiral Malone looked at the sight before him and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never in all his years seen anything like it and knew he would never see anything like it again. He didn't even want to image what the unidentified beam weapon and torpedoes could do.

"Seven," Janeway said, looking at the swarm on the screen.

"Those projectiles are burning through the ship's shields and hulls Admiral," she replied. "My readings also indicate that even if their engines were not disabled, they could not escape those projectiles. Very impressive and very efficient."

"I've never seen anything like it before Captain," Lt. Commander Lisa Neeley said to Mann.

"Neither have I," he said, staring at the screen.

_He did say they were going to light them up_, Captain DeSoto thought to himself with a smile on his face, watching the scene before him.

In Starfleet Operation's Admiral's Paris, Nechayev and a few other Admirals just received the tactical report from Commander Benrod. Alynna Nechayev sat stunned and Admiral Paris shook his head, and the other Admirals and staff couldn't take their eyes off the view screen.

Ambassador Yarn had a shocked look on his face and Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes watched as the projectiles ate through the shields and hulls of each vessel and engulfed each ship inside and out until they exploded.

"Now we know why Major Turner had a wicked grin on her face," Stokes said to Rean and Jamison, with a grin of his own.

Rean also smiled, knowing he'll be receiving a tactical report on all AGF weapons.

xxx

When most of the Ori ships were destroyed, the remaining Ori vessels began firing indiscriminately, and a beam weapon hit a Miranda class ship slicing the port nacelle, which exploded, destroying the ship and all hands.

A Defiant class ship was also hit and suffered the same fate.

"The _White Cloud _has de-cloaked and released her towing cables Captain," Data reported.

"Quantum torpedoes locked Captain," Worf said.

"Fire at will Mr. Worf," Picard said, still stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"Firing," Worf said, and 10 quantum torpedoes burst from the _Enterprise's_ tubes to their target.

"Only 39% of the vessel has been destroyed Captain," Data reported, looking at his readings.

"Keep firing Mr. Worf," Picard ordered.

"Aye Captain," he said, and sent 10 more quantum torpedoes to their target.

"The ship is beginning to buckle Captain," Data told him.

"Finish her off Mr. Worf," Picard said.

"Aye Captain," he replied, and 5 more quantum torpedoes burst from the _Enterprise's_ tubes and the Ori ship exploded.

Captain DeSoto turned to his Benzar Tactical Officer with a smile on his face. "Let's light her up shall we, and keep firing until she's destroyed," he ordered after an AGF ship placed the _Hood_ astern of an Ori vessel.

"Aye sir," he replied and opened fire and sent torpedo after torpedo in the aft section of the vessel until the ship exploded.

Captain Henry Martin, of the Streamrunner Class ship the _USS Guam_, was sitting in his command chair watching the Federation fleet in combat and ordered his Tactical Officer to lock torpedoes.

"Torpedoes locked," his Bajorian Tactical Officer said.

"Fire," Martin ordered.

"Aye sir," she said, and sent out thirty proton torpedoes from the _Guam's _tubes that streaked across the raging battlefield smashing into an Ori's ship's aft section. Two torpedoes hit her engines, blowing the ship to high heaven.

An Ori ship fired its beam weapon at an unprotected Ambassador Class ship, barely scraping the shields which fluctuated and caused an explosion on the bridge and hull breaches on fourteen decks. The _USS Midway_ was dead in space.

"Are their any life signs on the _Midway_?" DeSoto asked.

"Yes sir, but she's badly damaged," his Operation's Officer answered.

Captain DeSoto and his bridge crew watched as towing drones from an AGF vessel attached themselves to the_ Midway _and towed her to safety.

"I didn't expect that," DeSoto said out loud.

The _USS Arizona_ was along the port of an Ori vessel. "Fire 10 quantum torpedoes," Daniels ordered.

"Aye Admiral," his Andorian Tactical Officer said, and 10 torpedoes left the _Arizona's_ tubes and hit the Ori ship.

"Minimum effect," Lt. Stevens said, looking at his readings. "Admiral the Ori vessel is turning in our direction and powering her beam weapon, and we're being hailed by the _Day of Reckoning_, audio only."

"Let's hear it Mr. Stevens," Daniels ordered.

"Aye sir, channel open," he replied.

"Don't worry about the beam weapon Admiral. After it hits the shields, send multiple torpedoes and smash her in the mouth. Then you can finish her off," Scott said.

"Aye General," he replied with a smile. "Lock 12 quantum torpedoes and after we get hit, send the torpedoes right down her throat."

"Aye sir," his Tactical Officer said as the beam weapon hit the _Arizona._

"Shields are holding Admiral," Stevens said looking at this readings.

"Fire," Daniels ordered and watched as the torpedoes streaked across space and hit the ship front and center.

"She's beginning to buckle Admiral and the _Day of Reckoning_ has released her towing drones," Stevens told him.

"Take us in closer helm," Daniels said.

"Aye sir," Ensign Brooks replied and deftly maneuvered the ship along the starboard side of the Ori vessel.

"Fire phaser banks," Daniels ordered when the _Arizona_ reached her target; and her phaser banks came to life and shot out at once and streaked across space, moving this way and that until the ship exploded. The _Arizona_ and _Day of Reckoning_ then moved out of harms way.

Two AGF ships towed two Steamrunner Class ships into position to the aft of their target and released their towing drones.

"Fires torpedoes," the female Andorian Captain said to her Tactical Officer.

"Aye Captain," she said, and thirty-three proton torpedoes shot out of the _USS Running Mead_ and bombarded the ship in the aft section until the ship exploded. Four torpedoes hit her hyper-drive engines.

"Lock torpedoes and don't stop firing until she's in bits and pieces," the Captain of the _USS George Washington_ said.

"Aye sir," his Tactical Officer replied, and the _George Washington's_ tubes came to life and torpedoes were relentlessly sent into the ship until she was nothing but debris.

The _Ventura_ was almost out of harms way when she too was scraped by an Ori beam weapon and the ship rocked violently. The bridge computer terminals exploded as sparks flew everywhere, and most of the crew flew back either dead or injured.

"Captain I had to shut down the warp core and we have damage to over sixty-five percent of the ship," his chief engineer said to him over the comm. "We have impulse engines only."

"Captain, the _Ventura_ is badly damaged and moving away under impulse power," Data said.

"Captain two AGF ships are moving towards the _Ventura_ and one sent out her towing drones while the other is standing guard," Worf told Picard.

They watched as the _Ventura_ was towed away and Picard secretly thanked the AGF for towing Federation ships to safety.

The Excelsior class _USS Yorktown_ was towed into position on the starboard side of an Ori ship and the Captain ordered her tactical officer to open fire with phaser banks and torpedoes. The _Yorktown's_ phaser banks and torpedoes flew out at once, dancing towards the enemy ship which exploded in a ball of fire a few minutes later.

The unprotected Intrepid Class ship, the _USS Montana,_ was grazed by a beam weapon as it was moving out of harms way when it saw an Ori ship turn and started firing its beam weapon. Captain Sev was holding onto his seat as bulkheads were falling and sparks were flying out of computers. Most of his crew were lying on the deck. "Report," he said.

"Shields down to 12%, port phaser array damaged, hull breeches on all decks and we only have impulse power," replied his chief engineer, who was sitting at her station on the bridge.

"Get us out of here helm," Sev ordered.

"Aye sir," he replied.

The _USS Montana_ was towed by an AGF ship while two others stood guard and Captain Sev was grateful.

"We're in position Captain," Mann's helm officer said.

"Fire at will Commander," Mann ordered.

"Aye sir," Commander Neeley said, and sent out torpedo after torpedo to the enemy ship until their was nothing but debris.

When the Achilles Class ship, the _USS Orion,_ was finally in position astern of an Ori vessel, and the _Saratoga_ on the port side, Captain Rain ordered her Tactical Officer to open fire and Captain Vay did the same. The _Saratoga_ sent out multiple torpedoes while the _Orion_ fired its pulse phasers until the ship exploded.

Three Akira Class ships were maneuvered into position to the aft sections of three Ori vessels and opened fire – and relentlessly sent torpedo after torpedo into each vessel until they exploded.

The rest of the Federation Fleet continued their assault. Quantum and photon torpedoes ripped through some, while phaser banks tore through others.

"We're being hailed Admiral," Lt. Jackson said.

"Open a channel," Ross replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," she said.

Admiral Ross saw the face of the Prior he had spoken to earlier.

"You will all burn in the fires of damnation," the Prior said to Ross.

"Not today," Ross said, and ordered Lt. Jackson to disconnect the channel.

While the Ori fleet was staggering under the weight of the Federation assault, an AGF ship maneuvered the _Centaur_ into position. Captain Reynolds was ordered to destroy the Ori Flagship and Admiral Ross ordered the rest of the Federation Fleet to clear a path for the _Centaur_ to do so.

"The _Arc Royal's_ towing drones have been released and we're in firing range Captain," his helm said.

"Fire at will Lieutenant," Reynolds said to his Tactical Officer.

"Aye sir," she replied, and twenty quantum torpedoes were sent to their target.

The last Doci of the Ori watched as his mighty fleet was decimated and knew his crusade across the stars was over. He didn't anticipate the other ships that could easily destroy his, and use their cloaks to neutralize their hyper-drive engines to prevent them from jumping into hyperspace, and lock their hanger bays doors so they couldn't release their fighters. They also took his fleet's shields down with one shot and their shields were stronger, which surprised him. When he looked too his right, he saw multiple torpedoes headed towards his ship and in his final act of madness, he looked up and yelled at the heavens, and then his ship exploded.

Captain Charlie Reynolds (swing for the fences Charlie), swung for the fences and hit a home run.

When it was all over, all that remained of the Ori Fleet was debris, floating in space.

xxx

Onboard _Thor's Hammer_

Admiral Rean watched as AGF ships towed crippled Federation ships to safety and guarded them. He heard Colonel Lazar tell General Gabriel that a few AGF ships transported all of the _Midwa_y's crew to their medial bays, including the Captain, who was badly injured. They also transported other injured Federation personnel to other AGF ship's medical bays.

Ambassador Yarn and Admiral's Stokes and Jamison were surprised by the generosity of the AGF Fleet. _Just like the Federation_, they thought.

"All Ori vessels have been destroyed General," Colonel Lazar said.

Everyone in the war room clapped and whistled.

"Open a comm to the AGF Fleet Colonel," Gabriel said, and walked to the center of the war room.

"Yes sir," Lazar replied. "Comm open."

"This is General Gabriel, I want all AGF personnel to stand-by and put me on ship-wide," he said.

"Yes sir," Rone replied. "General the AGF Fleet is standing by, ship-wide."

"Open a comm to Admiral Ross Colonel," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," Lazar said, and opened a comm to the Admiral.

"General," Ross said when he saw Gabriel.

"Well done Admiral," Gabriel told him.

"Thank you General," Ross replied.

"Admiral, would you open a comm to your Fleet ship-wide?" Gabriel asked.

"Aye General," he answered and ordered Lt. Jackson to open a channel to the Federation Fleet.

"Aye Admiral," she said. "Channel open."

"The Federation Fleet is standing-by General," Ross said.

"Thank you Admiral," Gabriel replied. "I want the entire AGF Fleet to give a hoot – he paused for a moment when he hear whistles and cheers from his own Fleet – to the Federation Fleet."

Everyone on the AGF ships either whistled, cheered or clapped. The ones in the war room all stood and did the same facing Ambassador Yarn and the Starfleet Admirals. Ambassador Yarn was taken aback and Admiral Rean gave them a warm smile. Admiral's Stokes and Jamison thanked them and they too smiled.

Admiral Daniels also smiled while Lt. Stevens clapped; and Ensign Brooks grinned from ear to ear as she watched the bridge crew of an AGF ship whistling and clapping.

"They're like Klingons," Worf stated proudly.

"I do not understand why they are doing this Captain," Data said turning and looking at Picard.

"They're honoring us Commander and I'm sure they'll celebrate tonight and re-live the battle," Worf replied.

General Gabriel waited until everyone quieted down. "The AGF and Federation Fleets made the Ori sorry they returned to the Milky Way galaxy," he paused with wicked grin on his face, after hearing more whistles and cheers from his own troops. "We put our boots up their ass."

All AGF crews either cheered, whistled or clapped until it reached a crescendo. There were high fives, and some waved AGF flags; and a few bridge officers did splits. Most of the Colonels stood up and either clapped or whistled – and some did both. Even General Scott stood up and clapped, while General Rone sat in his seat looking at his bridge crew and laughed.

Ambassador Yarn and the Admirals saw the war room erupt in celebration.

Admiral Ross sat stunned at the sight.

Captain DeSoto laughed and looked around his bridge when he heard clapping; and he also started to clap.

Captain Mann stood up and clapped and his bridge crew did the same.

Captain Reynolds couldn't stop laughing, and a Vulcan Captain raised an eyebrow. The Andorian Captains also clapped, while Captain Picard sat in his chair with a surprised look on his face, and Captain Rain just stared.

There were murmurs in the Starfleet Command Center and Admiral Grax didn't know what to make of the scene before him.

"They're celebrating their victory Tam," Toddman said after seeing the look on Grax's face.

Admiral Grax nodded his head.

Lieutenant McGuire smiled. "They're very different than Starfleet Admiral," she turned and said to Malone.

Admiral Malone agreed with the Lieutenant.

"That's how Soldiers and Marines celebrate after battle," Commander Franks told everyone "They celebrate the smallest victory, even if it's just surviving another day. I can also see they love General Gabriel and he can relate to them because he used to be a junior officer and he's never forgotten that fact."

"How do you know?" McGuire asked.

"My sister is a Marine and she told me how the Corp does things, which is very different from Starfleet. She belongs to a cohesive unit and is no longer an individual, and you need camaraderie in a unit; and they also depend on each other for survival. The AGF is an Army and they're taught the same thing, and we aren't," he answered.

Admiral Malone looked at Commander Franks and turned and watched the AGF Officers and crew still cheering, and saw smiles and hugs and the General smiling at his troops. He realized the AGF Fleet was looking forward to the battle, while he felt only dread. _When did I become so jaded_, he thought.

Admiral Clarkson watched the battle on the bridge of one of the AGF vessels sent to Utopia Planitia, and she too was surprised at the reaction of everyone on the ship after the battle was over.

xxx

"They'll be a celebration tonight on each AGF ship and all off-duty Starfleet personnel, including the crewmen and women are invited – and we brought the booze and the food. You'll need permission from your Commanding Officer and we'll transport you to our ships. You'll attend the celebration on the AGF ship that shielded yours, and the off-duty personnel at Starbase One have permission to board my Flagship for the celebration. On behalf of my junior officers, I'm personally extending an invitation to Ensign Carla Brooks, the pilot of the _USS Arizona_, to the celebration in the Junior Officer's Mess and Lounge, with permission from Admiral Daniels," Gabriel told them.

Ensign Brooks turned and looked at the Admiral.

"Permission granted General," Daniels said. "Tomorrow is also her day off."

"Even better," Gabriel replied. "Ensign," he said to her when he saw her at the pilot's station, and she straightened her shoulders. "Change out of your uniform before you come aboard and pack a bag because you're be staying the night. With permission from the Admiral."

"Permission granted General," Daniels said.

"Thank you sirs," she said, and everyone noticed she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"The rest of the Starfleet personnel will be in uniform, Gabriel out."

General Scott invited Admiral's Daniels, Ross and Malone to dine with her that evening and they accepted her invitation.

xxx

General Dana Hall walked into the war room and walked over to the table were Ambassador Yarn and the Admirals were sitting. "Admirals Stokes and Jamison, will you like to have dinner with me?" she asked. "I'm ready to open a bottle champagne."

"Of course General," Jamison answered for the both of them and got up from the table and Stokes followed.

General Gabriel ordered Colonel Lazar to contact General Wolfe at Headquarters.

"Daniel, I take it your mission was successful?" General Wolfe asked when she appeared on the screen.

"Yes ma'am," he answered. "The entire Ori Fleet has been destroyed."

"Congratulations. I've received the information you sent and I'm sending General Michael Connor's (Major General) Fleet (80 ships) to the Ori Home Galaxy and they should be at the supergate in a few minutes. I've also ordered General Chow to send a fleet of 25 ships, including a hospital ship and four freighters, to help any survivors; either to rebuild or, in the worse case scenario, help them relocate," Wolfe told him. "Hello Admiral Rean."

"Hello General, it's nice to see you again," he replied.

"General Wolfe, I would like to introduce you to Ambassador Yarn, Head of the Federation Council," Gabriel told her.

"Hello Mr. Ambassador," she said with a nod of her head.

"Hello General," Yarn replied.

"Daniel, we would like to talk to you, President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean in your office," Wolfe said to him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "Colonel Lazar, contact Major's Cho, Christie and Alin and have them disconnect the Security Nets.

"Yes sir," Lazar replied.

"Ambassador, Admiral right this way," Gabriel said, and invited them to dine with him that evening.

They accepted.

xxx

AGF Space – Furl – Furl Command Center

When the battle was over Admiral Chin breathed a sigh of relief and Ambassador Lincoln smiled.

"Congratulations Admiral," Chow said.

"We couldn't have done it without your help," she replied.

"We'll celebrate on the beach later; and Admiral, don't wear your uniform," Chow said smiling at her.

"I won't," she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"What's that Seven?" Janeway asked as she watched the AGF ships converge on the debris field and released what looked like stardust from their ships.

"My scans are inconclusive Admiral," she answered, checking and double checking her readings. "I cannot identify what that is."

They watched as the "stardust" attached themselves to the debris and it disappeared.

"Damn!" Janeway said.

"Admiral?" Seven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to salvage the Ori debris and study their technology," she answered.

"There is nothing left of the debris Admiral," Seven said looking at her scans. "The Security Nets around Earth and Starbase One have been deactivated."

"I want a full report of everything on my desk by tomorrow morning Seven," Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

xxx

NORAD

Before the battle, Admiral Toddman found the appropriate place in Colorado to build the new Starfleet Stargate Command Center. It'll be in a National Park, surrounded by mountains, trees, near a river and secluded, pursuant to Admiral Rean's order. He informed his team of engineers and security teams that the stargate would be moved in the morning, with the help of AGF engineers, and they were to report for duty at 0700 hours, Colorado time, and then dismissed them. Admiral Toddman had another team of engineers at the site constructing the new building.

When Major Cho received orders to disconnect the Security Net, the AGF security and engineering teams were transported back to _Thor's Hammer_. She was informed that the other half of her engineering team will be transported to Earth, after she received permission from Admiral Toddman. When she was escorted to the gate room, she saw Admiral's Toddman and Grax and saluted.

"At ease Major," Toddman said.

She relaxed. "Admiral Toddman, my engineering and security teams have been transported back to _Thor's Hammer_ and another team of engineers will be transported to this location, on your order," she said.

"Permission granted," he replied.

"Major Cho to _Thor_," she said pressing her small comm badge.

"_Thor_ here Major."

"Transport the second engineering team to my coordinates," she said.

"Acknowledged Major," _Thor_ replied, and thirty AGF engineers were transported to level 27.

"Ten hut," Cho said, and they saluted the Admirals.

"At ease," Toddman told them. "We've already begun building the new SSC Center and I understanding you've brought some materials with you for the new site."

"Yes Admiral. We'll transport the materials to the site along with my engineers, with your permission," Cho replied.

"Permission granted," he said, and a Starfleet Lieutenant beamed the AGF engineers to the site, along with a Starfleet Security Team.

_Thor_ transported the materials.

"We'll like to discuss the schematics of the new SSC Center's gate room," Toddman said to Cho.

"They're unusual," Grax told her.

She smiled at them. "The schematics are similar to Atlantis' gate room," she said bringing up the schematics on her thin black tablet.

"Our gate room will be similar to the Long Lost City's gate room?" Toddman asked with a smile.

"Yes sir," she answered

They discussed the schematics, materials and security.

The SSC Center will have a sickbay, mess hall, offices, labs, transporter rooms, reception and dining room for guests, lounge and two conference rooms; one that would seat eight and the other fourteen. Homes and apartments were now being built for Starfleet personnel and civilians assigned to the SSC Center, along with restaurants, a night club and a shopping center; and a Federation Ambassador will be on call twenty-four hours a day.

xxx

General Gabriel escorted the Ambassador and Admiral to his office. When they entered, they saw two large leather sofas facing each other with a leather ottoman in the middle. Another seating group of four leather chairs with a round ottoman in the center, a round table that sat six, his desk, with family photos and three view screens.

Earth - Paris, France - Federation President's Office

President Logan watched the battle in her office and was greatly relieved when it was over.

"Madam President, you're being hailed by _Thor's Hammer_," her secretary said to her over the comm.

"Thank you," she said, and pressed a button on her computer.

"Madam President, President Chambers and General Wolfe would like to speak to you, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean," Gabriel said, when she appeared on his computer screen.

"Of course General," she replied, and the screen switched and she saw President Chambers and General Wolfe.

"Madam President," President Chambers said with a nod of his head.

"Mr. President," she replied. "I would like to thank the AGF for their assistance."

"You're welcome," he said. "I've given General Gabriel permission to inform the rest of the Federation about the Stargate Program. We all know your ships know a wormhole opened on Earth when the stargate was activated. We'll discuss other gate addresses and information about other worlds in the Milky Way galaxy once you have your Stargate Program up and running. We suggest you keep the stargate in Colorado and away from your main Headquarters."

The Federation President told President Chambers they've already decided to keep the stargate in Colorado, but move it to a different location. "Ambassador Yarn, call an emergency meeting of the Federation Council tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m," Logan told him.

"Yes Madam President," he said, and they discussed the agenda for the meeting.

"Madam President, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral Rean, I'll be hosting a buffet dinner tomorrow evening for you, the Federation Council, the Admiralty and the Captains of the ships who fought in the battle today. Cocktails and hor d'oeuvres will be served at 1830 hours and dinner at 2000 hours," Gabriel told them.

"We accept," President Logan said for all of them.

"The Federation delegation on Furl are currently celebrating. Since Furl is 18 hours ahead of Earth, we request permission to transport them back to Earth via ship?" General Wolfe asked.

"Permission granted General," President Logan answered.

"They should arrive early tomorrow morning, your time Madam President," Wolfe said.

"We notice you use Quantum. When we return your delegation tomorrow, we would like you to take a look at it and see if it's the Quantum you use, and if so, we can discuss the details later," President Chambers said to President Logan.

"What's Quantum Mr. President?" she asked.

"We noticed you use it to power your engines," Gabriel answered.

"Do you mean dilithium?" Rean asked.

"Is that what you call it sir?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Rean answered.

"How much dilithium are we talking about?" Yarn asked.

"There's a large Quantum asteroid belt over 29,000 light years from Earth and more in our space. It's literally everywhere in our part of the Milky Way galaxy," Gabriel answered.

Rean calculated in his head how much dilithium that'll be. _A lot_, he thought.

"We can discuss this the day after tomorrow, if you wish Madam President," President Chambers said.

"I think that'll be a good idea Mr. President," she replied. Remembering the report she requested that stated the Federation needs more resources.

"Good night Madam President, Ambassador," President Chambers said.

They said good night to President Chambers.

xxx

"Admiral, the Chief Medical Officer of the _Kingdom_ requests Federation Councilor's for the _Kingdom's_ crew until we depart," Gabriel said.

"Of course General," Rean replied.

Gabriel opened a comm.

"Deanna," Picard said when he walked out of his ready room. "Doctor Kern, the CMO of the _Kingdom_, is requesting Federation Councilor's. Some of the _Kingdom's_ crew saw Councilor Stone while they were at Starbase 313. We'll send coordinates to their bridge and they'll beam you directly to their sickbay."

"Of course Captain," she replied.

"Why can't we beam over to their ships?" Riker asked.

"We can't beam through their hulls Commander and they have no transporter rooms," Picard answered.

"No transporter rooms Captain?" Worf asked.

"They use transporter terminals Mr. Worf," Picard answered.

"We are being hailed Captain," Data said.

"Open a channel Mr. Data," he replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," he said.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Sonia Morales, First Officer of the AGF ship _Kingdom. _We're ready to transport your Councilor," she said when she saw the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_," he said when he stood up and walked a few steps forward.

"Sir," she replied with a salute.

"I'm Councilor Deanna Troi," she said when she stood up from her seat.

"Doctor Kern is waiting for you at one of our transporter terminals near our medical bay Councilor," Morales told her.

"Commander Data will send you the transport coordinates," Picard said.

Data sent the coordinates.

"I'm ready to beam over," Troi said.

"Acknowledged," Morales replied.

Councilor Deanna Troi was beamed off the _Enterprise_ and the comm was disconnected.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

Dorothy Chin laughed when she saw General Chow wearing sandals, dressed in shorts and wearing what looked like an Hawaiian shirt when he arrived at the party. "It's a wonderful party General," she said when he walked up to her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he replied. "Let's dance."

They walked off the deck and started dancing.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

After dinner General Gabriel invited Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean to his private lounge off his private dining room. The lounge had four leather chairs in a circle with a leather ottoman in the middle – and on the ottoman was a tray with three glasses and a bottle of Galaran brandy.

"Brandy gentlemen?" Gabriel asked as Yarn and Rean took a seat.

"Yes General, thank you," they both answered.

"That was an excellent meal General," Rean said while Gabriel poured and handed each a glass of brandy.

"Thank you sir," he replied and sat down and took a sip of his brandy. "When we entered Federation space our scans showed there had been a war here recently and Earth was bombarded, along with other Federation worlds. We also noticed none of your planets have adequate planetary defense systems except two, and there's still a lot of debris floating in Federation space; and there were over thirty Federation worlds that were completely destroyed by biological weapons." "What happened?" Gabriel asked.

Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean were surprised AGF scans could scan at such great distances. "How many light years can your ships scan General?" Rean asked.

"That's classified sir, but let's just say a very long way," Gabriel answered with a smile and noticed Ambassador Yarn nod in the affirmative to Admiral Rean.

"The Dominion War ended a little over two-one-half years ago and we're still rebuilding. It was a bloody and brutal two year war," Rean answered.

"Who're the Dominion?" Gabriel asked.

"We discovered a stable wormhole in the Bajor Sector in 2369 which leads to the Gamma Quadrant, over 70,000 light years from Federation Space...," Rean answered.

"You were prepared for war, weren't you sir?" Gabriel asked Rean, and by the look on their faces, he knew they weren't.

"We're not soldiers like the AGF General, we're explorers," Yarn answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"We're soldiers out of necessity Ambassador. We have a lot of space to patrol and defend, however, our science vessels are, as we speak, exploring the universe. We learned a long time ago – even before we went to the Pegasus galaxy – that space was a dangerous place and also wondrous. If all your ships are exploring the galaxy, who's defending your space?" Gabriel asked.

"Point taken General," Rean answered.

"_Thor,"_ Gabriel said, and the face of _Thor_ appeared on the upright computer screen in the lounge.

"Yes General," he replied.

"Show us a star map of Federation space where most of the debris is located," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied and a star map appeared in the room and showed that sector of space.

"I presume this is where most of fighting took place, and it must be a very important sector," Gabriel said.

Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean looked at the debris and bodies still floating in space.

"It's the Kalandra Sector," Rean told him.

"_Thor_ show us star map of the Kalandra Sector and all worlds leading to Earth," Gabriel said. The map expanded and showed the Federation Core Worlds. "They invaded your core worlds."

"Yes they did," Rean answered.

"The Dominion didn't attack this world because it's very well protected," Gabriel said pointing to a planet on the map.

"That's Andor," Rean replied.

"Are all planets in the AGF well protected General?" Yarn asked.

"Yes Ambassador, and so are all of our installations – no matter how small." "Can you tell me more about the Dominion?" Gabriel asked.

xxx

After Admiral Rean and Ambassador Yarn returned to Earth, Admiral Rean sent General Gabriel the information he requested, including the coordinates to Dominion space. General Gabriel then contacted General Wolfe at Stargate Command and sent her all the information he received from the Admiral.

"The Dominion's Army are cloned soldiers?" Wolfe asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am, and so are their Vortas who control the Jem'Hadar, and they're also the Dominion Ambassadors," Gabriel answered.

"I see over 95% of the Dominion Fleet are small fast attack fighters that they use as scout, patrol and warships," she said looking at a Jem'Hadar fighter on her computer screen. "Dominion technology is also far superior than the Federation's and from reading this report, I gather the Federation doesn't have a lot of fighters."

"Not in the numbers we're used too. They also have a lot of gaps in their defenses," Gabriel replied.

"Ambassador Yarn told you they're explorers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he did General. They fight very well, and contrary to what they think, they do have warships. I don't know why they think the way they do, but it seems to me they want to please others and have others like them, and don't want to appear threatening," he answered.

"We're just the opposite," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "I can tell they're still afraid of the Dominion," he told her.

"I can see why. One Alpha Quadrant power that sided with the Dominion was completely destroyed, and it'll take years for the others to rebuild, including the Federation, and they can't replace personnel that quickly," she said. "I'll also take your recommendation under advisement regarding a new AGF attack ship, and you have my permission to proceed Daniel. Wolfe out."

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - General Chow's Office

"General Gabriel is on your classified comm," Furl said to Chow when he appeared on his computer screen.

General Chow entered his code into his computer. "Dan," he said.

"Lee, I've just spoken to Deborah and received her approval for an intelligence gathering mission. She wants you to send 10 intelligence ships to these coordinates. They're to be cloaked at all times and they're to use their wormhole drives to get there. Scan that entire region of space and 5,000 light years beyond in all directions, looking for ships and installations with these signatures. I'm also sending you photos of the Founders, Vortas, Jem'Hadar and their vessels," Gabriel told him and sent the report.

General Chow raised an eyebrow after seeing the photos. "Who are they?" he asked.

"It's all in the report Lee. After you receive the information, send a copy of the report to Deborah and myself," he said.

"I will, Chow out."

After Chow read the report he sat back in his chair stunned. Now he knew why Deborah ordered an intelligence report on the Dominion. The Federation and their allies had been through a brutal war and, in his opinion, they fought the Dominion to a standstill, and that was without the main Dominion Fleet. The Dominion's cloned army were ruthless and brutal and they had thousands of attack fighters, and the Federation only a handful; and he wondered if the Federation knew that fighters are the backbone of any space fleet. General Chow contacted Colonel Dale of the _Hank Landry_ and sent him the report and gave him his orders

xxx

Gamma Quadrant - Dominion Space

Ten AGF Intelligence vessels quietly scanned Dominion space and beyond and went undetected because of their Ancient cloaks.

"Well _Hank_," Dale said to his AI.

"It is an impressive operation Colonel. They have tens of thousands of ships and many installations. This one is of particular interest," _Hank_ answered pointing to a very large installation on the star map.

"Why?" Dale asked.

"This is their main cloning facility and they can clone tens of thousands of Jem'Hadar per week, along with Vortas. They also have smaller cloning facilities in other sectors of their space," he answered.

"What about their shipyards?" Dale asked.

"There main shipyard is here Colonel," _Hank_ said pointing to a shipyard on the star map. "However, they also have smaller shipyards located throughout their space."

"What about their relay stations?" Dale asked.

"They are located here," he answered and all the relay stations appeared on the star map.

"Thank many?" Dale asked whistling.

"Yes Colonel," _Hank_ answered.

For the next seven hours the _Hank Landry_ methodically scanned every meter of Dominion space. They gathered intelligence on Dominion facilities, installations, fleet movements and they also located the Founder's Home World.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

When Ensign Brooks boarded _Thor's Hammer_ she was shown to her quarters by Second Lieutenant Brenda Marlow, one of the new friends she made when she and Admiral Daniels had dinner onboard the ship a few days earlier. After she settled in and changed, Lt. Marlow escorted her to the Junior Officer's Mess and Lounge. When they arrived the party was in full swing and she noticed other Federation Junior Officer's mingling with their counterparts. She had dinner with Lt. Marlow and the other Officers she met a few days ago. After dinner the music began, the booze flowed and Ensign Carla Brooks had the time of her life.

After General Gabriel had dinner with Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean, he excused himself for a brief moment and went to his private lounge and had _Thor_ show him the Junior Officer's Mess and Lounge. General Gabriel saw the twenty-three year old, 5'9", slender brunette with brown eyes named Carla Brooks standing on a table with a glass in her hand, looking up and yelling at the top of her lungs, with the encouragement from his Junior Officers. He smiled and disconnected the link.

Senior Officer's Mess and Lounge

"I'm Colonel Carlos Lazar," he walked up and said when Command Franks and Lt. McGuire entered and stood at attention.

They noticed he didn't have his side-arm or knife around his waist, but was wearing a short-sleeved black undershirt, instead of his turtle neck. They also saw he wore old fashioned dog-tags around his neck.

"At ease," Lazar said, and they relaxed. "These are our off-duty uniforms and help yourself to the buffet. The bar will open in an hour and then the music will begin."

"Thank you sir," they replied and walked over to the buffet and helped themselves. After they ate they had a few drinks, danced and mingled.

"They know how to party," McGuire said to Franks looking at the happy faces of the AGF crew.

"They certainly do," he replied.

The crew members of Starbase One were transported to the Enlisted Crew Mess and Lounge and they too had a grand time, which many talked about for a long time.

On-board the _White Cloud_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher had dinner with Colonel Rachael Osborne and were given a tour of the ship before they departed.

Senior Officer's Mess and Lounge

After Lt. Commander Worf had dinner on-board the _Enterprise_ he was transported to the _White Cloud_ and brought five bottles of blood wine with him. Will Riker, Geordi LaForge and the other off-duty Officers and crew members were also transported to the festivities.

"Everyone looks like they're having fun Commander," LaForge said to Riker.

"They are Geordi," he replied smiling. Commander saw Commander Worf screaming at the top of his lungs and the AGF crew member clapped and cheered with appreciation, and Riker laughed.

"No rank tonight, this is a party," a female officer said standing behind Riker and LaForge. "Let's get something to eat and drink."

They followed her to the buffet table, loaded up on food and ate, and afterwards she danced with both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE 1: The descriptions of the different AGF races are at the bottom of the page.**

**NOTE 2: Four Star General Jeremiah Mason looks like Danzel Washington; and Four Star General John Taylor looks like Bruce Willis.**

Councilor Deanna Troi returned to the _Enterprise_ after five hours aboard the _Kingdom_ and immediately headed to Captain Picard's ready room.

Jean-Luc Picard was sitting at his desk, reading reports and drinking a cup of Earl Grey Tea when she arrived and saw the tired look in her eyes. "How did it go?" he asked.

"The crew of the _Kingdom_ have been through a very traumatic experience Captain," she answered.

"Is this a catastrophic situation Deanna?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Starfleet sent four other Councilor's along with myself to help them deal with their loss and Doctor Kern was my first patient."

"Is Doctor Kern a male or female?" he asked.

"Female," she answered.

"How's she doing?" Picard asked.

"After dinner we went to her office and I could feel she was traumatized and we talked about her loss," she answered.

"Did they celebrate tonight?" he asked.

"No they didn't Captain," she answered.

"Understandable," he said. "You look tired Deanna, I think you should get some sleep."

"I'll transport back to the _Kingdom_ tomorrow morning after breakfast. Goodnight Captain," she said and exited his ready room after she was dismissed.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

When Admiral Chin arrived at the Furl Beach Resort she noticed most of the Federation delegation were hung-over and saw General Chow and Mrs. Harris talking to the Ambassadors. When she walked up to the General and the Ambassadors, he told them Colonel Rebecca Farm, Commander of the AGF ship _Spartan_, will take them back to Earth and the trip will only take five minutes.

"It was nice meeting all of you Admiral," Mrs. Harris turned and said to Chin, with her usual warm smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality and generosity Mrs Harris," Chin said returning the smile.

"Anytime," she replied.

"It was nice meeting you Admiral," Chow said shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she replied.

"Colonel Farm is ready to depart for Earth. All of you will be transported to one of the lounges along with your bags," Chow told him and contacted the Colonel.

When they were transported to the _Spartan's_ lounges, most took a seat while a few stood. Lieutenant Janice Marcus of Starfleet Security took out her tri-corder and began scanning the room and noticed her tri-corder wasn't working.

"Your technology won't work on any of our ships, installations or planets," a burly male Sargent told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's classified," he answered.

Captain Dex and Commander Luxa looked at each another in understanding.

They watched as the hyperspace window open and the _Spartan_ jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

Earth - Starfleet Operations

Captain Chase was told that Federation Ambassadors, Admiral Chin and other Starfleet personnel will be returning to Earth from the planet Furl on-board the AGF ship _Spartan_, and was ordered to give the _Spartan_ the coordinates to Starfleet Command when the ship arrived. When Chase asked how they got to Furl, he was told it was classified.

Five minutes later, the _Spartan_ dropped out of hyperspace.

"Captain a ship just dropped out of hyperspace and they're hailing us," the Night Duty Operation's Officer said.

"Open a channel," he said.

"Aye sir, channel open," she replied.

Captain Chase saw a woman sitting in the center seat on the bridge.

"This is Colonel Rebecca Farm of the AGF ship _Spartan_. We're returning the Federation Ambassadors, Admiral Chin and Federation personnel," she said.

"We're sending you the coordinates now Colonel," Chase replied.

The Operation's Officer sent the coordinates to the _Spartan._

"Acknowledged," she said and the comm was disconnected.

Everyone and their luggage were transported outside Starfleet Headquarters and Chase watched as the _Spartan_ was cleared for departure and jumped into hyperspace. _Must be a nice way to travel_, he thought.

After the _Spartan_ transported everyone to Starfleet Headquarters, Colonel Farm contacted General Gabriel and had a package transported to him.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

General Gabriel awoke at 0530 hours and was in his office at 0615 hours when _Thor_ informed him that General Chow was on his classified comm. Gabriel entered his code into the computer and Chow appeared on the screen. "Lee," he said.

"I have the intelligence report and I'm sending you a copy now," he replied, and sent the report. "I've already sent a copy to Deborah."

"Thank you, Gabriel out." After reading the report Gabriel immediately contacted Starfleet Operations and asked to speak to Admiral Rean and told Captain Chase it was urgent.

Admiral Rean's Office

Admiral Rean arrived at his office at 0630 hours and was reading reports when his comm beeped and saw Captain Chase on his computer screen.

"I"m sorry to bother you Admiral, but General Gabriel insists on speaking to you and he says it's urgent."

"Put him through Captain," Rean said.

"Aye Admiral," Chase replied.

"Good morning sir" Gabriel said when he saw the Admiral. "Would you like to have breakfast with me in my dining room this morning?" "I have a great deal of information for you and you'll need to bring one of your padds and a scanning device."

"Yes I will General. I'll inform Captain Chase that you'll be beaming me to _Thor's Hammer_," he said, wondering what could be so important.

"I'll wait sir," Gabriel replied.

Admiral Rean put Gabriel on hold, got a padd and a tri-corder and then contacted Captain Chase. "Captain I'm beaming aboard _Thor's Hammer_ for a breakfast meeting with General Gabriel, Rean out." "I'm ready to beam aboard General."

"Yes sir," Gabriel said. _"Thor_ transport Admiral Rean to my dining room."

"Yes General," he replied.

"Admiral," Gabriel said, and stood up when Rean entered his dining room and noticed he had a padd and another device in his hand.

"Good morning General," Rean said, as he took a seat on his left and saw _Thor_ standing on his right, and a waiter was in the room. The waiter poured the Admiral's coffee from the pot in front of him and handed him a menu. After he ordered breakfast the waiter departed the room. "What's so urgent General?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"After you sent me the information I requested regarding the Dominion I contacted General Wolfe at Headquarters and asked her permission to send 10 AGF Intelligence ships to Dominion space to gather intelligence. She approved my request and here's the information we gathered," Gabriel answered and nodded to _Thor,_ and a star map appeared around the room. "_Thor,_ explain to Admiral Rean what he's seeing."

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied. "Admiral, this is..., _Thor_ began.

After he finished, Rean sat back in his seat stunned. "Did they detect you?" Rean asked staring at the map.

"No sir," Gabriel answered. "We not only scanned Dominion space, but also 5,000 light years in all directions. We have the coordinates to every Dominion installation, no matter how small and the Founders Home World."

"You said this installation is their main cloning facility for the Jem'Hadar and Vorta?" Rean said pointing to an installation on the map.

"Yes it is Admiral. They also have three smaller cloning facilities in their space and the installation adjacent to their main cloning facility is their only Ketracel-white facility," _Thor_ answered.

"The only one?" Rean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As far as we can tell, yes Admiral. They have stockpiles of Ketracel-white over their entire space. The reason they have only one Katracel-white facility has to do with this planet," _Thor_ said bringing a planet down from the star map near the facility.

"That planet is where the poppy is grown that makes Katracel-white and it's the only planet in Dominion space that has that poppy, and it's 4.2 light years from the facility," Gabriel told Rean.

"Their main shipyard is here and this is where they construct all their large vessels and many of their fighters. They also have six smaller shipyards throughout their space, _Thor_ told Rean and pointed to each shipyard..

"That sector is the heart and soul of the Dominion sir," Gabriel stated.

Admiral Rean studied that sector very carefully. "It's also deep in Dominion space and heavily guarded," he said.

When the waiter returned with their breakfast the star map disappeared and they were silent until he departed. They eat and discussed the star map, and after they finished _Thor_ downloaded the information into the Admiral's padd.

"When you were transported aboard sir, your technology was disabled, however, I had Thor override those codes so you could use your technology," Gabriel told Rean.

If Admiral Rean was surprised he didn't show it.

_A great poker player_, Gabriel thought. "We also have Quantum for you Admiral," he said, and opened the small box and handing the contents to the Admiral.

"It's dilithium," he said after scanning the content of the box.

xxx

Ambassador Yarn though about the dinner he had with the General the night before while eating breakfast the next morning. He enjoyed the meal and thought the Galaran brandy was superb. He could tell the General is a hard man, but after listening to the howling stories of the Wraith and the five galaxies, he could see why. The General told them that your enemy can come from anywhere, and at any time and they take nothing for granted; and they've learned from every war and battle they've fought. He also told them about the AGF Science Program and their science vessels have been to the center of the universe and beyond exploring space – and their science archives are extensive. He also introduced them to _Thor,_ and explained who and what _Thor_ is and his function. _The Federation can learn a few lessons from the AGF_, Yarn thought.

If was almost time for the 0900 hour meeting and his aide would escort the Generals to the Federation Council Chambers.

xxx

Onboard the _Enterprise_

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Mr. Worf?" Picard asked his Tactical Officer with a smile.

"Yes Captain. It was like being on a Klingon vessel," he answered.

"I see most of my bridge crew is still a little hung-over," Picard said looking around his bridge.

"They drink real alcohol sir," Riker replied.

"I know," he said. "We had a drink before dinner, wine with dinner and brandy after dinner. It's was quite delicious."

"The food was good too," his helm officer stated.

"Yes it was," Picard replied.

"I saw you make three trips to the buffet table," Riker said laughing.

"I couldn't help it Commander," he replied.

"It's time for me to depart for the 0900 hours meeting Will," Picard said.

"Do you know what this is about Captain?" Riker asked.

"No I don't Number One; and I've also been ordered to attend a buffet reception on-board _Thor's Hammer_ at 1830 hours," he answered. "Mr. Data, it's time."

"Aye sir," Data said, and departed the bridge with his Captain.

xxx

Temporary Federation Council Chambers

The Federation Council Members were surprised when they entered the Council Chambers to see Ambassador Yarn sitting at a table in front of the room. He was seated in the middle and on his right sat the Federation President and to her right sat her Chief of Staff and to his right sat the Ambassador's aide. On his left sat Admiral Rean and to Rean's left sat General's Gabriel, Rone and Scott, in that order. _Thor_ stood behind General Gabriel and the General didn't bring his security detail.

When Admiral Rean was transported back to his office he downloaded the information provided by the AGF into his computer before he beamed to the Federation Council Chambers.

The Admirals, Vice Admirals, Rear Admirals, Captains and Commanders followed the Ambassadors into the Chamber, taking their seats in the upper balcony and everyone was handed a padd before they entered. Admirals Daniels, Ross and Malone sat together and Admiral Chin sat next to Admiral T'Lara.

Captain Picard saw Captains Reynolds and DeSoto talking and walked over to them and when _Thor _spotted Lt. Commander Data he walked up to him.

"Lt. Commander Data," _Thor_ said.

"You are an android," Data said stating the obvious, to him at least.

"Yes Commander Data. I am also an avatar, an Artificial Intelligence or AI. I am the AGF Flagship _Thor's Hammer_ and you Commander Data are also android. When we entered Federation space you came up on our scans and I wanted to meet you," _Thor_ replied.

"Fascinating!" Data said.

"Commander Data will you be my guest this evening at the reception?" _Thor_ asked. "If so, I will give you a tour of the ship."

"Yes _Thor,_ I would be honored and thank you," Data answered.

"You said you are the Flagship," Picard said as he, Captains Reynolds, DeSoto, Rain and a few other Captains were listening.

"Yes I am Captain. I am the ship in this form," _Thor_ replied.

"I see you're dressed like the others," Captain DeSoto remarked.

"I am also a member of the crew Captain," _Thor_ said.

"What can you do?" Reynolds asked.

"I can operate the ship without any personnel. I also have my own station on the bridge," _Thor_ answered.

"You don't really need a station do you _Thor_?" DeSoto asked.

"No Captain," _Thor_ answered.

"You said your scans detected an android on my ship when you entered Federation space. How far can your ships scan?" Picard asked.

"That is classified Captain," _Thor_ answered.

"Of course it is," DeSoto said with a smirk.

xxx

General Samuel Richards, the Five General of the Starfleet Marines took his seat along-side Admiral Carl Marshall, Starfleet Academy's Commandant. He read the tactical reports, saw the battle above Earth and after studying the three Generals, he by the look of them that they were hard men and women. He noticed General Gabriel still has a scar on the left side of his cheek and wore it with pride, and has hard. The other humanoid General had a look of stone on his face and you wouldn't want to meet hin in a dark alley. The female General observed everything around her and was also battled hardened and tested. "What do you think of them Carl?" Richards turned and asked.

"They're militaristic and nothing like Starfleet," Marshall answered.

"They're an Army Carl and that Army just saved the Federation's ass," Richards said.

Admiral Marshall stared at General Richards.

Ambassador Yarn called the meeting to order and _Thor_ walked back over and stood behind General Gabriel. The rest of the Captains took their seats and the room quieted down.

"I know all of you have a lot of questions and they'll be answered at this meeting. First let me introduce you to our guests which some of you have already met. The General sitting on Admiral Rean's left is General Daniel Michael Gabriel, and General Rone is sitting on his left, and General Charlotte Scott is sitting on General Rone's left; and they're from the Atlantis Galactic Federation or the AGF, as they call themselves. Before they tell you about themselves and the AGF, there are others they want us to meet. General Gabriel," Yarn said.

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador. _Thor_," Gabriel said, and large screens filled the Council Chambers.

Murmurs in the room.

Everyone watched as the center screen came to life and looked into a conference room and saw four men and three women.

"Madam President, Mr. Ambassador, Admiral Rean," President Chambers said.

"Mr. President," they said in unison.

"There are others who'll be on the conference call,_ Thor_," General Wolfe said, and the other screens came to life in the Council Chambers and everyone watched intently. "Everyone will introduce themselves."

"I'm President Robert Chambers, President of Lantis and I'm human."

"I'm Jean Marie Cannon, Secretary of Defense and I'm also human."

"I'm General Shama (male), Commander of Stargate Command in the Triangulum galaxy and I'm a Shim."

"I'm Lieutenant General Loli (female), Second-in-Command of Stargate Command in the Triangulum galaxy and I'm a Vella."

"I'm Lieutenant General Thas (male), Commander of the _Rising Sun _and Commander of the Stargate Command Fleet in the Triangulum galaxy and I'm an Iden."

"I'm General Shone (male), Commander of Stargate Command in the Andromeda galaxy and I'm an Aldan."

"I'm Lieutenant General Poge (male), Second-in-Command of Stargate Command in the Andromeda galaxy and I'm a Naring.

"I'm Lieutenant General Hanna (female), Commander of the _Ajax_ and the Commander of the Stargate Command Fleet in the Andromeda galaxy and I'm an Iden..

"I'm General Rea (female), Commander of Stargate Command in the Ida galaxy and I'm an Athosian."

"I'm Lieutenant General Nele (female), Second- in-Command of Stargate Command in the Ida galaxy and I'm a Shim."

"I'm Lieutenant General Eric Williams, Commander of the _Righteous Fist_ and Commander of the Stargate Command Fleet in the Ida galaxy and I'm Human."

"I'm General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy and I'm also Human."

"I'm Lieutenant General Ha'tal, Second-in-Command of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy and I'm a Jaffa."

"I'm Lieutenant General Charlotte Scott, Commander of the _Day of Reckoning_ and Commander of the Stargate Command Fleet in the Milky Way galaxy and I'm Human."

"I'm General Daniel Michael Gabriel, Commander of the AGF Flagship _Thor's Hammer_ and General of the Flagship Fleet at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy and I'm human."

"I'm Lieutenant General Rone, Commander of the _Judgment Day _and Second-in-Command of the AGF Flagship Fleet at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus Galaxy and I'm an Aldan."

"I'm General Sheila Sterns, Commander at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy and I'm human."

"I'm Lieutenant General Remi, Second-in-Command at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy and I'm a Dunn."

"I'm General Jeremiah Mason, Chief of Staff of the AGF Army at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy and I'm human."

"I'm General John Taylor, Commandant of the AGF Marine Corp at Stargate Command Headquarters in the Pegasus galaxy and I'm also human."

"I'm General Deborah Wolfe, Chief of Staff and I'm human."

Whispers among the gallery.

"Thank you all," Ambassador Yarn said. "Admiral Rean."

"When the Ori invaded the Milky Way galaxy, Galar II was not a random target, neither was Earth or the other planets the Ori destroyed. They were all attacked because they all have a stargate. A stargate is a wormhole that can take you to over 900 planets in the Milky Way galaxy and Earth has one," Admiral Rean told them.

"Where is it sir?" Someone in the back asked.

"That question will be answered later," Yarn answered. "General Wolfe will now tell us about the stargate and the Stargate Program."

"I'll give you a quick synopsis of the Stargate Program," Wolfe said, and began telling them about the Stargate Program; why they went to the Pegasus galaxy; why they colonized Furl in the Milky Way galaxy, and why they eventually left Earth. When she finished everyone asked questions at once.

"The answers to your questions are on the padds you all received before you entered the room. Since time is short, we agreed that only certain topics will be discussed, such as the Four Great Races and their science program," President Logan told them.

"Who are the Four Great Races?" the Benzar Ambassador asked.

"They were the Ancients, Nox, Furlings and Asgards. The Nox and Furlings were from the Milky Way galaxy; the Asgards from the Ida Galaxy, and the Ancients settled in the Milky Way galaxy and eventually moved to the Pegasus galaxy. The Ancients, or Alterans, were originally from the other end of the universe and the Alterans were the first humans. When they arrived in the Milky Way galaxy, they first settled on Dakara, General Ha'tal's home world. They left Dakara some time later and settled on Earth, which they called Terra, and their name for the Milky Way galaxy was Avalon," Wolfe answered.

"The Alterans were human?" Admiral Daniels asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral," General Scott answered. "They're many humans in the Pegasus galaxy and in the galaxy where the Ancients originally came from."

"That's why General Rea looks human," Admiral Marshall said.

"I am human just like you are Admiral, but our people are from the Pegasus galaxy and we call ourselves Athosians and our home world is called Athos," General Rea replied.

"Almost 60% of the inhabitants in the Pegasus galaxy are human and always have been; however, they don't call themselves human," General Wolfe told them.

"The Prior," Admiral Ross said.

"He was human Admiral and so were all the crew on-board all the Ori ships," Gabriel replied.

Murmurs in the room and a few raised eyebrows.

"The history of the Alterans is on padds," President Logan told them.

"The Nox, Furlings and Ancients had the ability to ascend into higher beings, which they did, and the Asgards are dead. They were a dying race when we met them and they were all contemporaries of each other. They were great engineers, scientists and explorers and shared the same philosophy and creed of non-violence and aggression," President Chambers told them.

"Who were the Asgards?" Captain Idral asked.

"They were a non-humanoid race from the Ida Galaxy," General Gabriel answered.

"I've never heard of the Ida Galaxy." "Where is it?" Admiral Marshall asked.

"It's 4 million light years from Earth and 1 million light years from the Pegasus galaxy," General Rea answered.

"Were they as advanced as the Iconians?" Picard asked.

"The Ancients were in the Milky Way galaxy for over 50 million years – long before the Iconians were born – and left the Milky Way galaxy about 10 million years ago and settled in the Pegasus galaxy. We found references to the Iconians in the Asgard archives, and they kept on eye on them, but didn't interfere. They considered them a great race, but, not one of the Great Races, in comparison to themselves and the others. The Asgards also knew about the gateways the Iconian's built, studied their technoloy and had the coordinates to all the planets that had a gateway, and traveled to each and every one of them. The Iconian gateways spanned a little over 70,000 light years, whereas the Ancient Stargate Network spans well over 30 billion light years," Wolfe answered.

"WOW!" someone in the back of the room said.

"Indeed," Spock said with a raised eyebrow. He thought the Iconians were a great technological race; but to hear that the Ancients and other races were older and more advanced is truly a revelation.

"I see a lot of stunned faces in the room," Scott said.

"Iconian technology is well beyond Federation science." "How did the Asgards study their technology?" Data asked.

"When the Iconian's planet was destroyed the Asgards went to their home world and downloaded all the information from their computers and took most of their technology. After studying it, they passed that information along to the Ancients, which we now have," Wolfe answered.

"You know how the Iconians built the gateways?" Captain Picard asked a little surprised.

"Yes Captain," General Rone answered.

"It was the Aldans who told us how the Iconians built the gateways, and it only took them a few hours to understand how they did it," Wolfe told them. "Before the Asgards died out as a race, they told us Humans are the Fifth Great Race. The Ancients kept an eye on the Aldans, like they did the Asgards, and the Aldans are the Sixth Great Race. The Aldans have surpassed the Ancients and Asgards in many respects. The Asgards also surpassed the Ancients in many respects."

"How did the Iconians build the gateways?" Admiral Chapman asked.

"That's classified Admiral," Rone answered.

"What did the Asgards do with the Iconian technology?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"They destroyed it so no one would get their hands on it," General Shone answered.

"We know where all the surviving Iconians went after their world was destroyed and some went to planets that had a stargate and married into the local population. Some of the Colonels you met are of Iconian descent, and some are Iconians. We met the Calis over two-hundred years ago and they were a technological advanced race that needed to colonize. After a year of negotiations, we found them a suitable habitable planet in the Milky Way galaxy with a stargate, and then we signed a trade agreement with them. One-hundred years later, they joined the AGF," Gabriel told them.

"What about the other Iconians?" Captain DeSoto asked.

"The Calis are the Iconians, they just changed their name. You had dinner last night with Colonel Abraxas, who's a Calis," Gabriel answered.

"You look surprised Captain," Scott said to DeSoto.

"I am," he replied.

"When a few hundred Iconians went to the planet Vara, they had to start over again and the inhabitants on that planet called themselves Vars. The Iconians changed their names to Vars and became citizens of Vara. We met them 138 years ago and they became members of the AGF sixty three years ago," Chow told them.

"Captain Mann, you have dinner last night with Colonel Si'mone, who's a Var, and she's of Iconian descent," Gabriel told him.

"Is she?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Chow answered.

"Some Iconians are AGF citizens?" Admiral Nechayev asked still surprised at this information.

"The majority of the Iconians are AGF citizens and most of them went to the planet they now call Calisas," Chow answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"I am Ambassador Spock, do you have any knowledge of the Medusans and Organians, General Chow?"

"We've never heard of them Ambassador," Chow answered.

"General Wolfe, have you heard of the Kelvans?" Spock asked.

"Yes we have Ambassador. When we found a Wraith hive ship over three-hundred-seventy years ago, we downloaded the information from their computers and there was mentioned of the Kelvans. They came to the Pegasus galaxy over four-hundred years ago looking for new worlds to settle and ran right into the Wraith. The Wraith knew they weren't human and when the Kelvans told them their intentions, the Wraith killed them," Wolfe answered.

Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow.

"One of our allies, another Federation in the Andromeda galaxy, whom we have a defense pact with, encountered the Kelvans a few centuries ago. After that encounter they paid the Kelvans a visit, with a large armada that had weapons and technology they couldn't match and brought an Ambassador along with them. They knew the Kelvans were a dying race and offered them their own star system in another part of the Andromeda galaxy with conditions; which were, they were never again conquer another race and become part of the intergalactic community, which they accepted. The worlds they conquered are now free and there's no more Kelvan Empire," Wolfe told them.

"Is that how you do things out there?" Picard asked appalled.

"We find that a fully deployed battle group can be a very effective negotiator Captain," Gabriel answered.

"Welcome to the real world Captain," Chow said to Picard.

The Andorian Ambassador smiled.

"It was done at the point of a gun," General Richards said.

"The armada held a gun to their heads and the Ambassador already had the agreement ready to be signed – and she smiled like a Cheshire Cat," Wolfe answered with a smile. "The Kelvans have kept their word, but, we're still keeping an eye on them and always will. I like your stars."

"I like yours too General," Richards replied with a smile. "I see you're the Supreme Commander of all the AGF Armed Forces."

"Yes I am," Wolfe replied.

"How do you know General?" Nechayev turned and asked Richards.

"Her stars are in a circle and they're gold instead of silver and her uniform is a different color from the others. She's the Chief of Staff, as she stated, and General Wolfe out ranks me and Admiral Rean. It's also a rare rank and has only been used once in US Military History during World War II when General George Marshall's title was Chief of Staff at the Pentagon, which was the Headquarters for the US Military. When General Dwight Eisenhower was promoted to a Five Star General and named Supreme Commander of all the Allied Forces in Europe, his stars were also in a circle. However, his superior was General Marshall at the Pentagon who was the Supreme Commander of all US Armed Forces, no matter which branch, she has the same rank. Think of her as a Six Star General, and the AGF wanted to make sure no one from any other Federation or military could outrank her, or anyone who holds that position," Richards answered.

"I see you know your Military History sir," General Mason said.

"Yes I do General," Richards replied.

Murmurs in the room.

xxx

1. Shims (home world Shima in the Triangulum galaxy) have red hair and bright red eyes and they wear their long hair in warrior braids and are very beautiful (think Elves).

2. Both male and female Vella's (home world Vellan in the Andromeda galaxy) have bald heads and are hairless. They also have a gold strip from the center of their foreheads to the bridge of their noses. They look like Polynesians.

3. Idens (home world Ideney in the Triangulum galaxy) male and females have green hair, eyes and four small green spots above their eyebrows.

4. Aldans (see chapter 1 for description and their home world in Andromeda galaxy).

5. Narings (home world is Naring in the Pegasus galaxy) have black or brown hair and three small crescent shaped markings on their foreheads.

6. Dunns (home world Dunnsan also in the Pegasus galaxy) have black hair and two parallel, three-quarter inch or 1.90 centimeters long, cuts on their cheekbones. A few Dunns have bald heads.

7. Calis (formerly Iconians) an advanced humanoid race in the Milky Way galaxy.

8. Vars (some are formerly Iconians) advanced humanoid race in the Milky Way galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"How many Federations do you have a defense pact with?" Admiral Daniels asked.

"We have a defense pact with a Federation in the Andromeda galaxy who call themselves the Alliance of Planets; and we have a defense pact with a humanoid race in the Triangulum galaxy who're the Ralls and they have over 20 billion citizens. The three of us share intelligence and we have Trade Agreements with each other. The Alliance of Planets is like your Federation, in that they're a Navy with some non-humanoid species, whereas the Ralls are an Army, like we are."

"How long have you been allies with the Alliance and the Ralls?" Admiral Ross asked.

"With the Alliance of Planets almost three-hundred years, and with the Ralls, 89 years," Wolfe answered.

"They met the Ralls through us. At that time we were one of their trading partners and when we approached them and asked if they would like to join the AGF, they declined. However, they agreed to sign a defense pact with us," General Shama told them. "They thought it would be nice to have friends who'll come to their aid, if the need arose."

"We were friends with the Alliance before we met the Lantians and we also had a trade agreement with them," General Rone told them.

"The Alliance of Planets was a huge utopian civilization that spanned two galaxies, and 28 years after the AGF was founded, the Alliance contacted the Aldans and asked them for their help in their war with the Zed's and Yugami. They hadn't fought a war in over four-hundred years and became complacent, thinking everyone was like themselves. When the Zed and Yugami invaded Alliance space in the Triangulum galaxy, they outnumbered each Alliance vessel ten-to-one, except the Vice Admiral and Rear Admiral's ships, which they outnumbered twenty-to-one. They did that because of the Alliance's technology and firepower; and attacked every asset, planet, installation, facility and ship simultaneously. They bombarded all Alliance worlds and killed the majority of the population on each planet. After reading the reports, Admiral Bray Jemma, the Fleet Admiral of the Alliance Fleet, sent half their reserve fleets to the Triangulum galaxy because he knew his fleet was fighting a losing battle; and that's when they came to us for help.

They knew the Aldans were part of another Federation and they trusted them and sent an Ambassador, Admiral's Jemma and Hor'das, who was their Chief of Intelligence, and they shared all their intelligence with us. Ambassador Jora told us she knew this wasn't our fight, but they needed something we had, which were our fighters, and then Admiral Jemma laid out his battle plan. After we told them about our MCT, shield and transporter technology, the battle plan was changed and our President then approved their request. We sent ten fighter carriers and ten battle cruisers, which also carried fighters – and Admiral Jemma and his Flagship, the _Vargas_, lead the Alliance and AGF fleets into battle in the Triangulum galaxy," Wolfe told them.

"You stated you told the Alliance about your MCT, shield and transporter technology," Admiral Whatley said. "Didn't they have shields and transporters?"

"No one in the Andromeda or Triangulum galaxies have shields or transporter technology, except the AGF," Rone answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"How do they get around it they don't have transporters?" Captain Rain asked.

"They use shuttles or drop ships," General Shone answered. "After we showed the Alliance how transporter technology worked, they was shocked."

"They evolved differently here," General Poge told them.

"The Alliance may not have MCT, shield or transporter technology, but their technology, weapons and ships are much more advanced and powerful than any Federation vessel," General Scott told them.

Gasped in the room.

"What's MCT technology?" the Deltan Ambassador asked.

"Matter Conversion Technology," General Chow answered.

"Do you mean replicators?" Janeway asked.

"That's not a word we use, but yes Admiral," General Taylor answered.

"They don't have that technology either?" Admiral Daniels asked surprised.

"We're the only ones that do Admiral," Gabriel answered. "Alliance ships make whatever they need from the ore and raw materials in their power planets or machine shops on-board their ships, and those ships are self-sufficient. They only go to dry dock if their ships are badly damaged, or for an upgrade at a shipyard, and everything goes to them, including their food. Those ships never leave their assigned sectors."

xxx

"What happened when they arrived in the Triangulum galaxy?" Captain Reynolds asked, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"We sent out our fighters to destroy their fighters while the Alliance battle cruisers pounded with their big guns; and many of our fighters surrounded the Admiral's Flagship and his escort vessels. The _Sun Tzu_ extended her shields around the _Vargas_ and we introduced ourselves to the Zed's and Yugami that day. The _Thermopylae_ transported a fair number of Zed's and Yugami to Alliance intelligence vessels, and the _Apocalypse _transported everyone into space off certain ships on Admiral Jemma's order; and those ships were towed back to the Andromeda galaxy by Alliance Intelligence vessels, along with their prisoners," General Rone answered.

"The Zed and Yugami couldn't understand why their weapons were bouncing off our fighters and ships, and were surprised to see some of their crew members disappear right before their eyes, and others floating in space. We hit them with everything we had and a few hours later, the remaining Zed and Yugami ships retreated from Alliance space," Gabriel told them. "Out of thousands of Alliance vessels in the Triangulum galaxy, only 963 remained and the fighting was fierce. When Admiral Jemma sent the Alliance reserved fleets to the Triangulum galaxy, the Zed's and Yugami retreated and came back three days later with reinforcements. By that time, we were already in position and waiting for them."

"What happened after that?" Admiral Chin asked.

"We found out later that it was a Corporation that was behind the attacks and they hired the Zed's and Yugami because they were pirates and thieves – whom they paid handsomely to attack and steal Alliance technology and weapons – and in the end they got nothing. That same Corporation was also behind the build-up of their massive fleet, and 67% of those ships didn't have any registry. The Alliance Guard put every shipyard, facility and installation, no matter how small, on self-destruct when they realized what they were after. Some Alliance Guard Captain's rammed the enemy ships, while others put their ships on self-destruct after their weapons were depleted. Every Alliance ship destroyed between 50-80 percent of the vessels that surrounded theirs; and Admiral Jemma gave the order to destroy all Alliance assets in the Triangulum galaxy, including the ones on the planets. The Alliance lost almost 100% of their assets; over 90% of their ships and personnel in the Triangulum galaxy; over 65% of their civilian population – and Admiral Jemma stood in the ashes. The Alliance he held dear was laid waste at his feet in the Triangulum galaxy. The Zed's and Yugami used biological weapons to bombard Alliance planets, which they got from the same Corporation," Wolfe answered.

"Admiral D'Hoos, who was the Alliance's Chief of Staff at that time, 'retired' a few months after he wrote a letter of apology to all Alliance citizens. Admiral Jemma was offered that position, but declined and recommended Admiral Pia. When the position was offered to her she accepted. They thought alike, that's why he recommended her, and they both knew they had to change the way they did things," Gabriel told them.

"They rudely got knocked out of the bliss they were sitting in," General Mason said.

"Why did Admiral D'Hoos retire?" Data asked.

"He was told to Commander," President Logan answered, ever the astute politician. "They were looking for a head to roll and Admiral D'Hoos got his chopped off. Someone had to pay for that."

"The Alliances asked us if we would transport the survivors on their planets to their hospital ships and freighters, and we did so. They buried their dead and dismantled their few remaining assets in the Triangulum galaxy and took them back to the Andromeda galaxy. It took them almost 20 years to clean up those planets and the space debris. Their space in the Triangulum galaxy was half the size of Federation space with many billion's of citizens. Their space in the Andromeda galaxy is three times the size of Federation space with trillions of citizens," General Scott told them.

"Why were the Alliance's weapons and technology so important to the Corporation?" Admiral Daniels asked.

"They're on par with us in technology and weapons and they have some things we don't have, and we have some things they don't have. If one of their cannons hits your Starbase Admiral, it'll smash it to pieces – shields or no shields," Gabriel answered looking at Daniels.

Murmurs and gasped in the room.

"Now I see why the Corporation wanted everything they had" Ross replied.

"We learned a lot from them and copied them in many respects. We got the idea of turrets from them, and many other things, such as our star maps and AI's," Wolfe told them. "We're twins, and each others best friends and we're joined at the hip."

"How long have they been an Alliance?" Ambassador Spoke asked.

"At that time, it was over 600 years and now it's over 900 years," Rone answered.

"Alliance Naval Intelligence, or ANI, found valuable information in some of the ship's computers they captured and after interrogating their prisoners. Three years later all the Corporation's Board of Directors and Officers were mysteriously killed; all Corporate money was stolen, and all their assets were destroyed. They also found out that it was the Koriana's who supplied the biological weapons to the Corporation, and they too were destroyed, along with their stockpile of said weapons," General Shone told them.

"The ANI unleashed their dogs," General Sterns said.

"Unleashed dogs?" Data asked.

"Their agents and they told them to go get them," General Sterns answered with a smile. "We helped them with that too."

"How?" Admiral Marshall asked.

"With our transporter and cloaking technology," Rone answered.

"The Chancellor and the Alliance Ambassadors on Vargas, the seat of the Alliance, and with the approval of their governments, implemented a new Alliance Fleet policy after the war. They vowed that'll never happened to them again and proceeded to built new ships, facilities and installations. All their ships now have aft batteries and carry fighters and they've changed their hulls, which have three layers of armor: reactive; ablative, and high tension, and it's very thick. They made sure that if someone made a kamikaze run at any of their vessels, facilities or installations, it wouldn't do any damage. It's never been about shields, but your hull, and your hull has to withstand whatever's thrown at it," Gabriel said. _"Thor_ show them what the Fleet Admiral, Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals Flagships look like."

"Yes General," he replied and a ship appeared on the screen (it looks similar to the Andromeda Ascendant).

"She's beautiful," Admiral Malone said.

"It's called the Hazen class and they're very deadly, and the Captains command the smaller versions. The Alliance of Planets learned their lesson from the Zed's and Yugami," General Remi told them.

"How many meters are they and how many tubes do they have?" Ross asked.

"The Admiral's Flagship's are 3,000 meters; have 200 batteries; 60 decks; 300 fighters and 5,000 personnel, and they're called Heavy Battle Cruisers. The smaller version are called Destroyers and they're the workhorse of the Alliance Fleet. They're 700 meters; have 60 batteries; 28 decks; 100 fighters and 600 personnel. They all have turrets and multiple defensive and offensive weapons. Their armament is just as deadly as ours, but different; however, we both have missiles," Chow answered.

"They also built small attack ships that look like their fighters, but they're larger and have a crew of 75; and those ships, along with multiple Destroyers, are the escort vessels for the Admiral's Flagships. Each Destroyer also have a compliment of attack ships," Rone told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"They did learn their lesson," Admiral Rean said.

"They'll never forget what happened to them Admiral Rean. They lost everything in the Triangulum galaxy and there was nothing left to salvage," General Wolfe replied. "Fleet Admiral Bray Jemma gave the order to destroy it all, and they obeyed that order."

"Did they ever go back to the Triangulum galaxy?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"No Captain," Gabriel answered. "There was a star system close to Alliance space in the Andromeda galaxy and the survivors settled on two of the habitable planets in that system. That star system is next to AGF space in the Andromeda galaxy, and we're neighbors."

"On an Official State Visit to Vargas, the Alliance asked our President if we could teach them how to make shields and we agreed. Now all their ships, facilities, installations and planets have shields," Scott told them.

"Are their shields like yours?" Captain Mann asked.

"No, they're similar to yours, but much more powerful," Rone answered.

"They don't need shields," Captain DeSoto said.

"No they don't Captain, it's just an added precaution," Gabriel replied.

"The ANI found out a few months after the war that the Zed's and Yugami had turned on each other and started their own little war," General Thas told them.

"So much for honor among thieves," Admiral Nechayev said.

"During the ensuing years, the Alliance hunted down and killed many Zed and Yugami. They also found out who were on the unregistered vessels, and they too were hunted down and killed. After we signed a trade and defense pact with them, a fleet of Alliance and AGF ships were sent to the Zed's and Yugami home worlds under the command of Fleet Admiral Bray Jemma. We destroyed all their ships, facilities and installations; and Admiral Jemma told them they were all to leave known space and never return, or we'll destroy their home worlds and the asteroids they lived in, with them on it. They chose the former," General Chow told them.

"We put a stargate on each planet and transported everyone off the asteroids to their home world; dialed an address to a planet in another galaxy and they all walked through with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and we had our guns pointed at them the whole time. We also had soldiers waiting for them on their new home world; and when the last person walked through the stargate, we transported our soldiers back to their ships and destroyed the stargate on that planet," General Poge told them.

"We also put the Zed's and Yugami on the same planet," Secretary Cannon said with a smile.

"This recording was taken after the Zed's departed their home world. _Thor_ show the Zed home world before and after," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes General," he replied.

Everyone saw a weapon heading towards the Zed's home world, which exploded into bit and pieces on impact.

Ambassador Spock and Admiral T'Lara raised an eyebrow and Admiral Nechayev's mouth hung open; and the Andorian's had smiles on their faces.

"We also destroyed the Yugami home world the same way," Rone said.

"That was a some type of bomb and all their ships carry them, and I'm not talking about a few," Gabriel said.

"I wouldn't want to make them angry," Ross said.

"Neither would I," Daniels replied.

"Why did they do that?" Captain Vay asked stunned.

"Admiral Jemma was ordered to Captain," President Logan answered.

"Now you know how we met the Alliance of Planets," General Sterns told them.

"They don't sound like the same Alliance," Admiral Chin said.

"That's what happens when you get wiped out in one galaxy Admiral," General Wolfe replied. Their Chief of Staff now gives a similar speech we've always given to our War College graduates. The beginning of my speech every year begins with these words: _Lieutenants, I welcome all of you to your places on the wall. _The enlisted personnel also get the same speech."

"Is that the beginning of your speech to the graduates every year General?" Admiral Marshall asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral," Wolfe answered. "We don't sugar coat anything and we tell them the truth. The names of the Officers and enlisted personnel stationed on Galar II are now on the wall, just like we told them it would be." "How many names of Starfleet Officers, Marines and enlisted personnel are on your wall Admiral?"

"Too many," Marshall answered.

"I thought so," she said.

"The universe is more dangerous than any of you can ever image, and it'll literally bring you to your knees," Gabriel told them.

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Brandon Payton was shaking his head. He's one of the Admirals arguing for more fighters after the Dominion War. When he heard that the Alliance needed fighters during their war, he knows he's right.

"The Alliance now has a large civilian intelligence agency, like we do," President Chambers told them.

"Why do you need a civilian intelligence agency?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"You need human intelligence on the ground Admiral, especially when you're in five galaxies," Chow answered.

"We modeled our government, intelligence and domestic agencies after the United States Government, minus the Senate and States, after we left Earth," President Chambers answered.

"You have civilians in charge of your Intelligence?" Admiral Jamison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we do Admiral and I was surprised you weren't a civilian when we met," Gabriel answered.

"Is it like the old Central Intelligence Agency?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Admiral," Scott answered.

"What was the Central Intelligence Agency?" another Ambassador asked.

"A Spy Agency, and the Director of that Agency is the Chief Spy and a Cabinet Appointment; and he or she is the first person I see everything morning," President Chambers answered.

"How's it set-up?" Ross asked.

"The same way it was in the old days Admiral. Headquarters is in Lantis City and sub-stations are in the other galaxies," General Wolfe answered.

"Do they have anything to do with the Military?" General Richards asked.

"No General," Secretary Cannon answered.. "They're a civilian agency and they run their own shop and have their own assets."

"You don't take anything for granted, do you?" The Andorian Ambassador asked admiring the way they do things.

"No," President Chambers answered.

"I told Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean at dinner last evening that the distance between the five galaxies is over seventy million light years; and that's a lot of space we have to keep an eye on," Gabriel told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"General Gabriel also told us about the AGF's science program. They've sent their science vessels far and wide and also through the Supergate every year, and they've been beyond the center of the universe studying phenomenon," Yarn told them.

"What!" Captain Bodine said.

"Our scientist vessels are constantly out and about in the five galaxies studying phenomenon and making first contact. Each science vessel has an Ambassador and his or her staff on-board, and the Ambassador and one staff member has a station on the bridge," General Wolfe told them.

"How far does the information go back?" Picard asked.

"Millions of years, and I'm including the Ancient's scientific discoveries," Wolfe answered. "They include all our first contacts, information about their race and the phenomenon we've studied; and in some cases we're still receiving real time information."

"I've asked the AGF if we could send scientists to their science room on Furl and if Federation and Starfleet scientists can travel with them throughout the five galaxies; they agreed, after we sign an agreement with them," Ambassador Yarn told them.

"Thank you General," Admiral T'Lara said.

"You're welcome Admiral," Wolfe replied with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"Where did the Ori come from Admiral Rean?" Captain Bodine asked.

"The other end of the universe Captain, and they came through the Supergate, which is a wormhole they built over 370 years ago," Rean answered.

"And as we all know nasty things come through wormholes," President Chambers said.

Many in the Chamber nodded their heads in agreement thinking about the Dominion and the Ori.

"How far is the Supergate from Earth, General Wolfe?" Admiral Tajen asked.

"Over 40,000 light years away Admiral," she answered.

"The AGF is now guarding that wormhole," President Logan told them and saw the look of relief on many faces in the Chamber.

"Do you travel through the Supergate?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"All the time Admiral and the _Daniel Jackson_, our lead science vessel in the Milky Way galaxy, is the only science vessel that explores the other end of the universe, along with her escort vessels," Wolfe answered.

"I know some of you resented the fact that the AGF entered Federation space to help us fight the Ori. However, the AGF told us the Ori were once ascended beings who lived on a higher plane of existence with great knowledge and power, and they used their advanced technology and power to control others," Rean told them, thinking about what Admiral Nechayev said.

"Is that what the Prior meant when he said we were no match for the might of the Ori General?" Ross asked Gabriel.

"Yes Admiral. The Ori looked down from their ascended state and saw what everyone in the universe has, and they simply made their shields, technology and weapons better," Gabriel answered.

"When the Ori first invaded the Milky Way galaxy no one could defeat them and they destroyed many worlds, including my home world Dakara," General Ha'tal told them.

"It was called: _The Battle for Dakara_," General Scott said.

"When the Ori invaded, the Asgards joined the fight because they had treaties with different planets in this galaxy, including Earth. They fought the Ori army to a standstill and then went home to make a better weapon to get through their shields," Chow told them.

"The Ori didn't know they were dealing with one of the Great Races and the Asgards slapped all that ascended power back," Scott said.

"You beam weapon," Admiral Paris stated.

"Yes Admiral," Sterns replied.

"I see you didn't need to bring their shields down to destroy them," Admiral Malone said.

"We brought their shields down for your benefit Admiral; this was your fight," Wolfe replied. "The Security Net that protected Earth came from the Ancients and we knew that not even the Ori's powerful beam weapon could penetrate that Net."

"What!" Stokes said with a shocked look on his face.

General Wolfe smiled at the Admiral.

xxx

"Are you in the Long Lost City of Atlantis?" Admiral Paris asked.

"Yes, and we're in one of the conference rooms and this is the Headquarters for the AGF," Wolfe answered. "There's a picture of Atlantis on your padds and it's the size of New York City, and it's also a city ship."

_I can't wait to tell Tom_, Admiral Paris thought.

"Does Atlantis have hyper-drive engines?" Admiral Chapman asked.

"No Admiral," Gabriel answered. "Atlantis has a star-drive, which is much faster than our hyper-drives engines."

"Why did the Ancients leave Earth?" Captain Simon asked.

"There was a plague sweeping the Milky Way galaxy wiping out many civilizations, including theirs. So they departed in Atlantis and settled in the Pegasus galaxy," President Chambers answered.

"How did you get your technology and weapons?" Admiral Janeway asked, curious as to how they became so advanced.

"The Asgards gave us their technology and beam weapon before they died out as a race in 2007, and we found all the things the Ancients made, including all their weapons. As was stated earlier, the Asgards were a dying race with an incurable genetic condition when we first met them, and they weren't going to leave any of their technology or weapons abandoned like the Ancients did. They were going to destroy all of it until they had a change of heart and gave it to us while we were still on Earth; and that's when they told us humans were the Fifth Great Race," General Mason answered.

"When the Ancients left the Pegasus Galaxy and returned to Earth and before they ascended, they gave the Asgards the _Ancient Repository of Knowledge_ for safekeeping. Before the Asgards died out as a race, they gave us the _Asgard Repository of Knowledge_ or the _Asgard Legacy,_ for safekeeping, and they destroyed their copy of the _Ancient Repository of Knowledge_. We found a copy of the _Ancient Repository of Knowledge_ in the data base on Atlantis; and the only copy of the _Ancient Repository of Knowledge_ we found on Earth was taken to Furl long before we left Earth," General Wolfe told them. "We also found the _Iconian Repository of Knowledge_ in the Ancient database, and the Great Races were acting in a sense, as guardians to the _Iconian Legacy;_ and the Asgards destroyed their copy of the _Iconian Repository of Knowledge_ before they died.

"It something happens to you General Wolfe, who will get the _Ancient, Asgard and Iconian Repository of Knowledge_?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"The Aldans, who're the Sixth Great Race," President Chambers answered.

"The Aldans are a power in their own right and are more technologically advanced than the Iconians ever were; and they're excellent engineers, especially in robotics. They're also great scientists, computer experts, diplomats and soldiers. The Aldans can also move entire star systems around; and the improvements they made on a piece of Asgard technology is the reason you're having a conference call with all us," General Sterns told them.

"The Ancients kept an eye on the Aldans like they did the Asgards," General Taylor said.

Everyone looked at General Rone.

"They also teach engineering, robotics and computer sciences at our War College's and Universities, and have access to the _Ancient, Asgard, Furling and Iconian Repository of Knowledge;_ and we've added the _Aldan and Human Repository of Knowledge_. The planet we colonized in the Milky Way galaxy was once a colony world of the Furlings and we named that planet after them, which we call Furl," General Wolfe told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"You have the technology of three of the four great races," Admiral Chin said.

"We have the technology and knowledge of five of the six great races Admiral," Rone replied.

"How large is the _Ancient Repository of Knowledge_," Admiral Stokes asked.

"It's infinite Admiral," General Rone answered.

"You stated that the Aldans are more technological advanced than the Iconians ever were General, how so?" Picard asked Sterns.

"I'm right here Captain," Rone said to Picard. "The Iconians weren't that advanced in comparison to the Four Great Races and ourselves."

"I'm sorry sir," Picard said, and everyone in the room noticed General Rone giving him a hard glare.

General's Mason and Taylor chuckled.

"Even the Calis know their technology and their ancestor's technoloy doesn't measure up to the Four Great Races or Aldan technology. That's why the Iconians were never considered one of the Great Races," Chow said.

"The Iconian technology wasn't that complicated," Rone told them.

"Now you know why they're designated one of the Great Races," Wolfe said.

Murmurs in the room.

"Will you share the Great Races _Repositories of Knowledge_ with us General Wolfe?" Admiral Marshall asked.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but they're classified," she answered.

"We don't share that information with the Alliance or Ralls; and you need a high Security Clearance to gain access to all that knowledge," Gabriel told them.

"When the Asgards told us we were the Fifth Great Race, that had nothing to do with technology, but our potential. The Iconian's greatest achievement were their gateways. After that they hit a wall and never achieve anything greater; whereas the other Great Races achieved so much more and were doing it on a cosmic level beyond their imagination. We've now surpassed the Iconians," General Scott said.

"You have?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"We have access to all that knowledge and we've put it to good use Captain. Don't sell yourself short, we're greater than the Iconians could ever be," Wolfe answered with a smile.

"Thank you General," Captain Reynolds said returning the smile.

"What did you mean when you said the Great Races achievements were on a cosmic level?" Janeway asked.

"The Asgard's energy weapons were the greatest weapons ever conceived, which could wipe out existence itself and beyond. They also increased the mass of a sun and created a black hole which sucked a Replicator infested planet into said black hole. The Ancients created the Stargate Network; pushed space into subspace; created hyper drive engines in order to travel in another dimension, which we call hyperspace, and opening other dimensions. They were literally ripping space apart; and the substances they found in space they turned into the weapons we used today," General Gabriel answered. "They also made the same weapon the Asgards made, but they did it first."

Gasped and murmurs in the room.

"They were that powerful?" Rean turned and asked Gabriel.

"Yes sir, and those energy weapons were to dangerous to keep around," Gabriel answered.

"Indeed," Spock said with a raised eyebrow. "Why would they create such weapons?"

"They were the only weapons that could destroy the Replicators, and the Asgards had to go big and they knew it – and those weapons are the reason we're all here today," Gabriel answered.

"The Asgards fought the Replicators in the Ida galaxy and we fought them in the Milky Way galaxy. We were the ones who used the Ancient weapon to destroy them in this galaxy; and it was the Ori who destroyed the Ancient's super weapon – much to everyone's relief," General Wolfe told them.

"I'm sure," President Logan said.

"When Admiral Rean informed all of you that the Ori beam weapon was off the scale, he was correct. All of you are use to thinking in frequencies, watts, bites and the like. The Great Races thought on a cosmic scale," Rone told them. "The speed of the Asgards computers are beyond anything the Aldans had ever seen and we nor anyone else can quantify it."

"Are those the computers you use?" Admiral Chapman asked.

"Yes sir," Scott answered.

"Which technology do you use?" Admiral Malone asked.

"It's a combination of all of them, including the Aldans; the shields that protected your ships are Ancient shields and the transporters that transported you to and from our ships were once Asgard transporters. When the Four Great Races signed their pact millions of years ago, they all agreed to make their technology compatible with one another's. The Nox also made a stargate and it was better than the ones the Ancients made." "What _Thor_ did for you this morning sir came from the Furlings," Gabriel turned and said to Rean.

Rean nodded his head.

"Would you share some of your technology with us General?" Admiral Nechayev asked Wolfe, already knowing what the answer would be.

"We don't share technology Admiral, and I'm sure the Federation doesn't either," Wolfe answered.

"However, we do help others with our technology," General Chow said to Nechayev.

"How?" Captain DeSoto asked.

"The people we rescued, after the Ori destroyed their worlds, were on the level what you would call the 12th or 13th Century. When we arrived, we transported to their planets with food and medicine and asked if we be of assistance. We know them and they were grateful for our help, and were surprised when we appeared out of thin air and not through the stargate. We told them their stargate had been destroyed and we'll get them a new and help them rebuild, if they wished. They thanked us and said yes, and their causalities were transported aboard our hospital ship, treated and then transported back to their planet. Some of those world's stargates were destroyed and their planets are devastated; and we took them in and they're now AGF citizens," General Chow answered.

"You let primitive societies know about advanced technology and you took them in to live with you?" Nechayev asked shocked.

"Yes we did Admiral," Wolfe answered in a command voice. "When we were on Earth, Earth was part of the Protected Planets Treaty. The Asgards protected certain worlds from the Goa'uld and Earth was one of them, along with Galar and other worlds. The Asgards gave advanced technology to a primitive society so they could hide from the Goa'uld because they were part of that Treaty. When we arrived in the Pegasus galaxy and started exploring, we discovered the Ancients put a piece of advanced technology on a planet to protect that race from the Wraith. We called that planet the Children's Planet and they only had bows and arrows to defend themselves. We kept an eye on them and gave them medical checkups and any assistance they needed; and they're now part of the AGF and they're some of our best soldiers and marines. Many primitive races, as you call them, in the different galaxies also come to us for help."

"To whom much is given, much is expected Admiral, and we are our brother's keepers," Scott said to Nechayev.

"The Ancients, Asgards and Furlings helped what you called 'primitive societies' all the time. We're simply following in their footsteps," Gabriel said to Nechayev with a hard look.

Picard chuckled.

"The people in the Pegasus Galaxy don't consider themselves primitive Admiral because they don't have technology or space ships. You have technology and space ships and you haven't explored the Milky Way galaxy. They all have a fancy piece of technology on their planets that can take them anywhere in their galaxy, and they've been exploring the Pegasus galaxy for tens of thousands of years. They've already traveled further than any of you and have met more races than the Federation. We all know each other and have trade agreements with each other, no matter what technological level we're on," General Remi told Nechayev.

"When the Athosians finally came to live with us on Lantis, they didn't like living in the city, instead, they lived on the planet and farmed the land, hunted and fished; as did a few other races we saved. That was what they were comfortable doing and who they were, and they didn't like being around all that sterile technology. It was also a mutual beneficial relationship; they provided the food and we provided the protection," General Wolfe told them.

"The survivors we saved are on one of our colony worlds and live on the other side of the planet; and they won't be around any technology. We're going to help them build new homes, shops etc. on the level their accustomed to," General Chow told them.

"Does the AGF have a Prime Directive, General Wolfe?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"What's a Prime Directive Ambassador?" General Rone asked.

"The United Federation of Planets has a Prime Directive which states that we do not interfere with other societies development," Ambassador Spock answered.

"We don't interfere with other societies development Ambassador. Everyone in the Pegasus galaxy knows about technology. The Wraith attacked them for over 10,000 years with their space ships, energy weapons and used their transporter technology to transport them to their darts. They also know about the Ancients, their technology and Atlantis," General Wolfe said.

"You have to remember, it was the Ancients who protected the people of the Pegasus galaxy with their technology and weapons from the Wraith for thousands of years and they never forgot it. When we arrived in the Pegasus galaxy we did the same thing," Gabriel told them.

"Many 'primitive societies' as you call them, know about technology. A lot of those 'primitive societies' have trade agreements with us in all the galaxies; and many of those 'primitive societies' in the Milky Way galaxy are our fellow humans, whose ancestors were originally from Earth, like ours. Everyone in this galaxy trades technology, or anything else they can get their hands on; and this has been going on for over 5,000 years, long before your race ever achieved space flight Ambassador," General Scott said to Spock.

"General Scott is right. In the Milky Way galaxy one race that uses bows and arrows today can have energy weapons tomorrow and know how to use them. Some people deal in slavery, extortion, gambling and prostitution. While others are murderers, gunrunners, thieves, drug dealers and pirates. Welcome to the Stargate Network," General Chow told them.

"Life is cheap in that part of the Milky Way galaxy, and some people would cut your throat for their next fix; and your precious Prime Directive doesn't work out there," General Gabriel said to them.

"To answer your question Ambassador Spock, we don't have a Prime Directive," General Wolfe told them.

They were a lot of stunned faces in the room.

"Indeed," Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

xxx

"Why did the Ancients set up the Stargate Network?" Admiral Daniels asked.

"We all know how tedious space travel can be and the Ancients wanted to make it easier for people to travel from one planet to the next. They also put up space gates in the Pegasus galaxy, and Earth is the only planet in that part of the Milky Way galaxy that has a stargate," General Chow answered.

"How long did it take you to travel from the Pegasus galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy using your hyper-drive engines?" Admiral Chapman asked, interested in how fast they could travel.

"One hour Admiral, and we were at cursing speed," Gabriel answered.

Admiral Chapman had a surprised look on his face. "If you wanted to get to the Milky Way galaxy faster, how long would it take?" he asked.

"Ten or fifteen minutes Admiral," General Ha'tal answered.

"Really?" Chapman asked.

"Yes sir," General Rone answered. "Hyperspace is a higher dimension of travel and has even higher dimensions in which to travel, the same as subspace. If we want to travel faster, we simply open a hyperspace window to the next dimension."

"How long would it take you to travel to the center of the universe?" Janeway asked, wishing she had one of those drives when she was in the Delta Quadrant.

"Three days Admiral," Scott answered.

Murmurs in the room.

xxx

"Admiral Rean," Yarn said.

"The stargate on Earth was hidden in NORAD and has been moved to another part of Colorado. Admiral Toddman is now the Commander of the Starfleet Stargate Program and will report directly to me. Rear Admiral upper-half, Tam Grax, is the Commander of the stargate gate room and all personnel going off-world, and he reports to Admiral Toddman. The AGF has informed us how they run their Stargate Program and how they choose their teams to go off-world. They currently have 18 teams, however, we'll have 20; and I've added an extra science and archeological team. Everyone going off-world will have to be trained, and this will be strictly a Marine Operation," Rean told them.

"Why the Marines Admiral?" Admiral Ross asked perplexed.

"We're trained ground troops Admiral," General Richards answered smiling.

The AGF Generals smiled.

"Will Starfleet personnel go through the stargate Admiral?" Admiral Chin asked.

"Only Starfleet scientists and archeologists, along with civilian scientists and archeologists. Some SSC Teams will have only archeologists and others scientists. One team will be comprised of only diplomats, and other team will consist of only Starfleet and Civilian Engineers. One team will only have medical personnel of Starfleet and civilian doctors; and 5 teams will be exploration teams. The SSC-1 Team will be Starfleet's number one team, which will be a research team and that team will be lead by a Colonel," Rean told them. "Starfleet Engineers along with Major Cho and her team of engineers from the AGF are now completing the new SSC Center."

"I think it's time for our guests to get back to their ships," Ambassador Yarn said and adjourned the meeting.

_Thor_ disconnected the link to the other galaxies and General Gabriel's order.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE 1: AGF Male Dress Uniforms - Grey waist jacket and pants with gold buttons down the center of the jacket; gold rope tassels over left shoulder; black shoes; insignias on both side of collars, and all Generals cumberbum's are white and everyone else's are red. **

**NOTE 2: AGF Female Dress Uniforms - Same as males, except they wear a straight skirt that comes to their knees and 2 inch black heels.**

**NOTE 3: General's have a star on each jacket cuff.**

**NOTE 4: **_**Thor's Hammer's**_** Reception Hall if 150 meters in length.**

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

When General Gabriel departed his quarters in his dress uniform and arrived at the reception hall, he saw the bartenders at their stations.

"A wormhole just opened General," the holographic _Thor_ said appearing in front of him. "It's coming from Atlantis."

"Who is it _Thor_?" Gabriel asked.

"General's Mason and Taylor sir," he answered.

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you _Thor_," he replied.

_Thor_ disappeared.

"Why are the two of you here?" Gabriel asked when Mason and Taylor transported into the reception hall dressed in their formal uniforms.

"To congratulate the man of the hour," General Mason answered clapping.

General Taylor whistled and Gabriel laughed.

"When will your guests arrive? Taylor asked.

"Now," Gabriel replied.

All of a sudden General's Rone, Scott and 400 AGF Colonels appeared in the reception hall and saluted the Generals.

"At ease," Gabriel said.

The Colonels dispersed and starting talking in small groups and greeting old friends. The waiters began serving champagne, but the Colonels went to the bar stations.

"None of that fancy champagne for them," Mason said looking at the Colonels.

"They want the good stuff," Taylor replied laughing.

"Hello Dana," Mason and Taylor said when Gabriel's First Officer walked into the Reception Hall.

"Why are the two of you here?" she asked smiling.

They told her.

"Let's get a drink," Taylor said, and he and General Mason walked to the nearest bar station.

"The Federation President, Council Members, Admirals, Captains and staff are ready to be transported aboard General," _Thor_ said.

"Transport them to the reception hall _Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

President Logan along with her Chief of Staff arrived first. Then the Federation Council Members, Admirals, Captains and the others; and General Gabriel and his First Officer greeted each guest. _Voyager's_ Doctor, Lt. Commander's Data, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Lt. Reginald Barclay and Chief O'Brien were also at the reception and dinner. AGF Marines and Starfleet Security stood outside the Reception Hall.

"Lt. Commander Data," _Thor_ said when he walked up to him. "Are you ready to take a tour of the ship?"

"If you do not mind _Thor_ the Doctor, Commander's Paris and Torres, Lt. Barclay and Chief O'Brien would also like to take a tour of the ship," Data said, and introduced them to _Thor_.

"You are a hologram Doctor," _Thor_ stated

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I scanned you," _Thor_ answered.

"Oh," the Doctor said, speechless for once in his life.

"Right this way," _Thor_ told them.

xxx

"Thank you," Janeway said to the waitress after she took a glass of champagne from the tray. "What do you think of all this Owen?"

"I think we've made new friends," Admiral Paris answered with a smile sipping the drink he got from a bar station.

"They're not like us Owen," she said.

"No they're not and yes they are," Paris replied.

"Explain," she said looking at her once former mentor.

"The AGF have five galaxies to patrol and defend and I'm sure they've had many battles and more than a few wars. Their science vessels can take them everywhere in the universe and they have an extensive science program, which is far more extensive than the Federations. That's where they're like the us, and their philosophy is different because of their circumstances," Paris told her.

"You have a point and I never thought of it that way," she said.

"You of all people should know that Kathryn after traveling through the Delta Quadrant," Paris replied.

"Point taken sir," she said, and took a sip of her champagne.

xxx

General Gabriel looked across the room after talking to President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean, and saw General Rone talking to a Starfleet Admiral (Brandon Payton) and Colonel Greg Montgomery, the Commander of the _Blaze of Glory,_ one of the AGF Fighter Carriers. He also saw Starfleet Captains talking to AGF Colonels and a few Ambassadors and Admirals.

"Let me introduce you to Admiral Tam Grax, General," Toddman said when Gabriel approached.

"Congratulations on your promotion Admiral," Gabriel said extending his hand.

"Thank you General," Grax replied shaking his hand.

"How's your training going Admiral?" Gabriel asked Toddman.

"Major Cho is a fine officer and she'll go far," Toddman answered.

"She's also a fine engineer," Grax said.

"I agree with both of you," Gabriel replied. "There will be a meeting tomorrow at 1400 hours regarding the Stargate Program and Admiral Rean has all the information. If you gentlemen will excuse me," Gabriel said and walked away.

Admiral Jamison was on his second drink when Gabriel walked up to him.

"The ususal," Gabriel said to the bartender.

"Yes General," she replied and poured his drink.

"Cheers Admiral," Gabriel said.

"Cheers General," Jamison replied and took a gulf of his drink.

"What's bothering you Admiral?" Gabriel asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Is it that noticeable?" he asked.

"It is to me," Gabriel answered.

"This is our third war in 12 years. First it was the Borg, then the Dominion and now the Ori, and all of their weapons and technology were far superior than ours. Don't get me wrong General, I love the Federation more than anything and I'll do anything to protect her," Jamison said.

"I also the love the AGF and I'll do anything to protect her Admiral. As you know, we fought the Wraith, Replicators, Goa'uld and Ori and a few other races far superior than we were in the beginning and we're still here and they're gone. It's not always about technology and weapons Admiral, but your tactics against it; and we take nothing for granted and we're very vigilant and we've adapted and changed with each experience. We also know that someone or something will always come into one of the five galaxies and we try to be prepared, and we both know that someone will come from the other end of the universe through the Supergate one day. It could be a year from now or a thousand years from now, but we both know they're coming – that's why we claimed that space and it'll be heavily defended and guarded at all times. I was surprised your large ships don't carry fighters, or if they do, they only had a few compared to us; and I get the feeling you thought you were safe from everything that's out there. Your enemy Admiral will always come from the outside when you least expect it. When we entered Federation Space our scans detected there was a war here and Earth was bombarded, and she's still not very well protected. Earth is the heart and soul of your Federation and the home of my ancestors. You also have too many gaps in your defenses and your worlds and installations are not very well protected, and in most cases, not protected at all – and I'm sure the Dominion exploited every single one of them," Gabriel told him.

"You've just made a complete and honest assessment of the situation General," Jamison said.

"The bulk of the Dominion Fleet is made of small fast attack fighters and that's why you had a hard time with them. My ship carries 500 fighters at all times and they're far superior than any Dominion fighter," Gabriel told Jamison.

"I read the Wraith Hive Ships also have fighters," Jamison said.

"Two thousand each Admiral, and they were the ones who drove the Ancients out of the Pegasus galaxy over 10,000 years ago," Gabriel replied.

"They were that powerful?" Jamison asked astonished.

"The Ancients had superior weapons and technology, but the Wraith had superior numbers," Gabriel answered.

Admiral Jamison nodded his head in understanding.

xxx

"Should I salute?" Rone asked when he walked over to General's Mason and Taylor.

"We are your superior officers," Taylor answered with a smile.

"But we'll let you slid this time," Mason told him.

"Everyone saw the glare you gave the Captain," Taylor said.

"He's lucky he's not under my command," Rone replied.

"Yes he is," Mason commented.

"I couldn't believe he was so disrespectful to a superior officer; and that's all we talked about after the President, Secretary Cannon and Deborah departed the conference room," Taylor told Rone.

"He looked past you like you weren't there." "Do you think they'll reprimand him?" Mason asked.

"Probably not," Rone answered.

"I see Charlotte is having a good time talking to the Admiral," Taylor said.

"Let's go over and introduce ourselves," Mason replied.

xxx

"Hello Charlotte," General's Taylor said Mason said when they walked up to her.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"We decided to crash Dan's party," Taylor answered with a grin.

General Scott introduced her colleagues to Admiral Edwards Daniels.

Admiral's Ross, Stokes and Nechayev walked up to them and asked more questions about the Alliance's war with the Zed's and Yugami.

"It seems the Alliance used a lot of violence," Ambassador Spock said when he and Admiral Rean walked up to them.

"So did the Zed's and Yugami Ambassador, and we would've done the same thing," Scott replied.

Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You don't let someone come into your house and do that to you without repercussions sir," Taylor said to Spock.

"You do it to us at your peril," Mason replied. "Our instructors taught us at the War College that if you hit someone, you better make sure they never get up."

"You keep saying War College," Admiral Marshall said when he and General Richards joined the conversation. "I'm the Commandant of Starfleet Academy."

"Think of it as the Old West Point," Scott said.

"They learn how to fight wars Carl," General Richards replied.

"And also survival skills and knife fighting," Mason told them.

"Every summer the Second Year Cadets are dropped off in a jungle. They then proceed to an encampment that's been set up for them at the top of a mountain; and they all have to climb that mountain with their weapons and a 20 kilo pack on their backs. When we were dropped off it took us hours to climb that damn mountain because it was pouring rain that day, and Sgt. Fisher wasn't happy about that," Scott told them.

"What did he make you do?" Taylor asked.

"He made us do 50 push-ups in the rain and mud, with our packs on our backs and called us every foul name you could think of, and some you've never heard of," Scott answered.

General's Taylor, Mason, Scott and Richards laughed and Rone smiled.

"I love Sgt. Fisher," Richards said, and took a sip of his drink.

"He was a mean son-of-a-bitch," Scott replied. "However, he was right in everything he said and taught us."

"All Drill Sergeants are mean Charlotte," Mason said.

"Why are they so mean?" Marshall asked appalled.

"They're preparing us for war sir," Rone answered.

"They break you down physically and mentally and build you into the person THEY want you to be," Richards said. "We do the same thing Carl."

Admiral Nechayev was glad she wasn't part of the AGF.

"They leave you out there for 10 weeks and we're taught how to hunt, fish and find and distill our own water; and your lucky if you get a bath," Mason told them.

"You cook what you catch or kill and start your own fire," Taylor said.

"Do you take a med kit or tri-corder with you?" Admiral Marshall asked.

"No Admiral," General Mason answered. "We take no technology with us at all."

"Only our doctors in the field have medical technology," Rone said.

"What if someone get's hurt?" Admiral Stokes asked.

"We heal them the old fashioned way. If someone breaks a bone we simply put a split around the break and all AGF personnel are trained medics; with or without technology," Scott answered.

Admiral Daniels now understood why he saw medics transport aboard the _Kingdom's_ bridge and why they were sent to the _Kingdom's_ sick-bay.

"That sounds barbaric," Admiral Marshall said.

"It's a soldier's life on the battlefield and we live by our wits and off the land," Mason replied.

"We don't take any summers off and the Second Year Cadets continue their field training during in their second year. Cadets spend their third and fourth summers in active Army units," Scott told them.

"You go to the War College year around?" Ross asked.

"Yes Admiral, don't you do the same?" Rone asked.

"We're a space fleet and not ground troops," Nechayev answered.

"All enlisted AGF Army, Marine and ship personnel go to boot camp, and they also learn survival training, knife fighting and become medics," Rone told them.

"That's part of basic training and all of you should've learned that at your Academy," Mason said.

xxx

"Why did the AGF send a fleet from the Pegasus galaxy?" Marshall asked still confused how the AGF does things.

"When we go to war in any galaxy, the Flagship and part of its Fleet are sent to that galaxy and the Commander of the Flagship prosecutes the war," Scott answered.

General Mason saw the confused looks on some of their faces. "In each galaxy all AGF Military Personnel are under the command of the General in charge of that galaxy and General Scott's Commander is General Chow and not General Gabriel. She's now under General Gabriel's temporary command because Headquarters sent part of the Flagship Fleet to the Milky Way galaxy, and all AGF Fleets are subordinate to the Flagship Fleet – and the General in Command of the Flagship is always a Four Star General," Mason said.

"Headquarters only sent 275 ships from the Pegasus galaxy and General Scott and her fleet joined ours when we stopped at Furl before coming here," Rone told them.

"The other 125 ships are your fleet?" Daniels asked Scott.

"Yes Admiral," she answered. "All Fleet Commanders in each galaxy has his or her own Fleet. The Commanders Fleet in each galaxy is the only Fleet that joins the Flagship Fleet when it arrives to participate in any full scale war."

"Why General?" Rean asked.

"We never take any Fleet out of it's sector sir, and if we did, who'll be protecting that sector?" Scott asked.

"Point taken General," Ross said.

"We have Roving Fleets in each galaxy and they go where they're needed. If we need more ships in one or more particular sectors, we send the Roving Fleets; and the Fleets in the sectors where they're being sent are Stationary Fleets," Scott told them.

"If there's all out war in any galaxy the Roving Fleets and sent to sure up each sector," Daniels said.

"Yes Admiral," Rone answered. He didn't tell them that 60% of the Roving Fleets are fighter carriers.

A lot of ideas were running through Admiral Rean's head.

"Why are you armed the way you are?" Admiral Marshall asked.

"The majority of our ships are warships Admiral, including our patrol vessels," Rone answered.

"We learned that from the Alliance of Planets and they were our teachers, and the AGF's General's Flagships are the same size and have the same compliment of fighters, among other things; and like their Destroyers, our Heavy Battle Cruisers are also deep stand off attack cruisers," General Scott told them.

"And all the Admiral's Flagships have 200 tubes each," Ross said.

"They learned a bitter lesson Admiral and they threw out the old play book and made a new one," Taylor replied. "When we first walked through the stargate on Earth, we got our heads chopped off; and the same thing happened to us when we arrived in the Pegasus galaxy and walked through the stargate for the first time. We called ourselves explorers, but we're always been heavily armed explorers. The President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff knew we were heading into the unknown and they wanted us to be prepared to deal with any threat to Earth. They also told us not to get involved in others affairs out there."

"That was very good advice," Ambassador Spock said.

"We also learned many hard lessons fighting the Goa'uld, Replicators, Ori, Wraith, Asurans and a few others races; _and those that do not learn their lesson from history will simply repeat their mistakes_," General Mason told them. "We've had too many wars and battles and we're always on a war footing and ready to go at a moments notice."

"You stay on a war footing?" Admiral Marshall asked surprised.

"Always," General Taylor answered looking the Admiral in the eye.

xxx

"Major Cho," Admiral Chapman said when he walked up to her.

"Sir," she said standing at attention.

"At ease Major," he said. "I understand you and your engineering team are helping to build the new SSC Center," he said.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"I want you to meet some people," he told her.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Admiral's, Commander's, Lieutenant, Chief, this is Major Ellen Cho. She and her team of engineers are helping Starfleet Engineers build the new SSC Center," Chapman told them when they walked over to the table.

"Admirals," she said, and saluted.

Paris and Janeway smiled at her and told her at ease.

"Will you join us for dinner Major?" Chapman asked.

"Thank you sir," she answered.

xxx

General Gabriel nodded his head to the head waiter and a few minutes later the food trays were brought out and sat on the long tables. President Logan, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Chin, Stokes, Jamison and Toddman were invited to sit at the General's table. The General's table was the only one that was served and sat 8, while the other tables sat 10. President Logan sat on Gabriel's right and Ambassador Yarn on his left.

Everyone else got their plates at the 30 different serving stations and help themselves.

xxx

"What's your engineering specialty Major?" B'Elanna asked Cho during dinner.

"I'm a Combat Engineer Commander," she answered, and explain what she did on the battle field.

"You're also an explosives expert ma'am?" O'Brien asked surprised.

"Being a Combat Engineer requires you to do many things Chief. You have to blow up roads, bridges and other structures and cut a tunnel through a mountain, if need be. We also have to build our own avatars in the field," Cho answered.

"Have you ever worked on a ship Major?" Admiral Chapman asked.

"No sir. I don't like space and I don't find being a ship engineer that challenging. I'm a boots on the ground person," Cho answered.

Admiral Chapman smiled at that comment. He knew most Starfleet Officers eyed the Captains chair the moment they boarded a star ship, and knew only a few will sit in that seat. However, Major Cho is content to rise up the ranks through Engineering, and he admired her for that.

"What do you find challenging Major?" Janeway asked.

"Everything is a challenge on the ground ma'am and nothing every goes the way you expect, and you have to improvise when you're dealing with the elements. When we build a road or a bridge and mother natural keeps washing all your good work away, and you're on a timetable, you have tell the General in Command that we have to wait out the rain or snow storm," she answered.

"That does sound like a challenge Major," Admiral Paris said with a smile.

"It is sir, and they want everything now," she replied.

"I image it must be difficult working in the elements all the time," Tom Paris said.

"That's what makes it so challenging Commander, unlike on a ship where the environment is a constant – on the ground everything changes from minute to minute and you have to adapt all the time," she replied.

"Are avatars the same as robots Major?" Barclay asked.

"Yes," she answered. "All AGF engineers study robotics all four years at the War College and one-third have a Masters Degree or Ph.D. in robotics or Engineering; and I'm sure when you took the tour of the ship you saw many avatars."

"You mean the machines we saw crawling around the ship?" Torres asked surprised.

"Yes Commander, and they're also crawling around our installations," Cho answered smiling.

"You've very advanced in robotics," Chapman said looking at _Thor_ who was talking to Data and the Doctor.

"Didn't all of you study robotics?" Cho asked.

"Only a semester at the Academy," O'Brien answered.

"Major Cho has a Master's Degree in Engineering and Robotics," Chapman told them.

"I'm currently writing a paper for my Ph.D. in Engineering," Cho said.

Admiral Chapman smiled at her.

"What will the SSC Center look like?" O'Brien asked.

"The gate room will look similar to Atlantis' gate room. We brought with us different materials and stone to harden and fortified the Center and the Center will have triple shields," Cho answered.

"The building is made of stone Major?" Lt. Barclay asked surprised.

"And other materials Lieutenant," she answered.

"You're also a builder," Chapman said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir," Cho replied.

xxx

Captain Robert Markus occasionally looked up from his meal at the beautiful Iden Colonel sitting across the room and his heart stirred. He wife, also a Starfleet Officer, was killed during the Dominion War and his parents are helping raise their eight year old daughter on Earth.

The Iden Colonel never looked his way and talked to the AGF Colonels at her table. _Life is cruel_, Markus thought.

xxx

After dinner, dessert was brought out, then coffee, tea and Galaran brandy.

At 2300 hours everyone started transporting off the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

At 0630 hours the next morning Vice Admiral Toddman reported to Admiral Rean's office as ordered and was promoted to Admiral, which surprised him. Admiral Toddman then beamed to NORAD to continue supervising the construction of the SSC Center.

xxx

On-board the _USS Andor_

Vice Admiral Tevan was ordered to report to Starfleet Command by Admiral Rean two days ago and his ship is heading to Earth at maximum warp. He also received the Code Red and tactical analysis of the Ori and the Atlantis Galactic Federation ships. Admiral Tevan's ancestors are human and Andorians, but he doesn't have Andorian antennas. His wife is human and they have a son and daughter. Admiral Tevan was born and raised on Andor and considers himself Andorian; and like all Andorians, he's an expert in Andorian Martial Arts and has Andorian military training. He has short platinum blond hair, very light blue skin, is 54 years old, 6'1" and 185 pounds.

When the _USS Andor_ arrived in the Sol System Admiral Tevan had his Operation's Officer scan the AGF ships. When he received the report his first thought was that he was glad they were on the Federation's side and not their enemy. _Even the Dominion would have a hard time with them_, he thought, and walked off the bridge to transporter room one.

xxx

Admiral Rean finished downloading the information he received from General Gabriel. When he returned to Starfleet Command after the reception and dinner he was informed that a wormhole had opened on General Gabriel's ship; and he now knows that _Thor's Hammer_ has a stargate and that's how General's Mason and Taylor arrived onboard the General's ship from the Pegasus galaxy.

"Come in," Rean said when he heard the bell.

"Admiral," Tevan said standing at attention.

"At ease Tevan," he replied and stood up from his desk with a box in his hand. "I hereby promote you to Admiral with all the rights and privileges therein," Rean said and removed the three pips on his collars and cuffs and replaced them with four pips.

"Thank you Admiral," Tevan said, but didn't show his surprise.

"We have a meeting onboard _Thor's Hammer_ at 0900 hours, which is the Flagship of the AGF Fleet," Rean told him.

"The one that's 5,000 meters?" Tevan asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," Rean answered with his own smile.

"Do you know what the meetings about Jaz?" Tevan asked.

"I do, but we'll discuss it when we get there," he answered. "The AGF doesn't have transporter rooms but transporter terminals and we'll be transported to the terminal that's closest to General Gabriel's conference room and we'll be beamed directly on the deck."

"They do things differently," Tevan remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Rean agreed.

At 0845 hours Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Stokes, Jamison and Chin arrived at Admiral Rean's office.

"Admiral," they all said when they entered Rean's office and congratulated Tevan on his promotion when they saw his fourth pip.

"I think its time for our meeting," Rean said and picked up the stack of PADDs on his desk and hailed _Thor's Hammer._

xxx

When they arrived aboard Thor's Hammer they were escorted to General Gabriel's conference room by Captain Anne Jenkins and her security detail; and when they entered the conference room they saw General Gabriel standing at the head of the table and _Thor_ stood on his right.

"Good morning General," they said when they entered.

"Good morning Mr. Ambassador, Admirals," Gabriel replied as they took their seats and he noticed Admiral Rean had a stack of padds in his hand.

Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean had contacted the General earlier and discussed the agenda, and Admiral Rean informed the General that Admiral Tevan would joining them at the meeting.

Admiral Rean introduced Admiral Tevan to General Gabriel and they shook hands.

Ambassador Yarn sat on Gabriel's right and Admiral Rean on his left. On Rean's left sat Admiral Chin, and on her left Admiral Tevan. On Yarn's right sat Admiral's Jamison and Stokes in that order. There were pitchers and glasses along with coffee and tea.

"_Thor_," Gabriel said after everyone settled in, and two monitors in the room came to life. General Wolfe appeared on one monitor and General Chow on the other. "Good morning Ambassador, Admirals," Wolfe and Chow said.

"Good morning Generals," they all replied.

General Gabriel introduced Admiral Tevan to General's Wolfe and Chow.

"When I had dinner with Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean a few nights ago I asked them about the debris we found in Federation space and about your scarred worlds and they told me about your war with the Dominion. I asked them to tell me about the Dominion, how they fought, their tactics and coordinates to their space. I didn't ask for any classified information and Admiral Rean was kind enough to forward me that information, with the approval from Ambassador Yarn. When I received the information I contacted General Wolfe and asked her permission to send 10 AGF Intelligence vessels to Dominion space to gather intelligence and she approved my request. I then contacted General Chow and he ordered the Intelligence vessels to Dominion space." "Sir," Gabriel said looking at Rean.

Each Admiral's received a padd, except Admiral Tevan, and Admiral Rean told them what they reading.

"How did you get this information?" Admiral Stokes asked reading the treasure trove of information.

"That's classified Admiral," General Chow answered.

"You weren't detected were you?" Admiral Jamison asked.

"No Admiral," Gabriel answered.

"My goodness look at all this information," Admiral Chin said softly.

"_Thor_ will now show you the complete star map of Dominion Space and beyond," Gabriel said, and a star map appeared around the room, which surprised Admiral Tevan.

"These are the Dominion's most important installations..., _Thor_ began.

While _Thor_ was pointing to each installation, General Gabriel noticed Admiral Jamison had a hard look in his eyes.

Admiral Tevan was impressed with the AGF's Intelligence gathering.

After _Thor_ finished they were flabbergasted.

"We also have the coordinates to every Dominion asset, no matter how small," Rean told them.

"Is that everything the Dominion has?" Jamison asked.

"As far as we can tell Admiral," Chow answered. Even he's impressed with the Dominion's assets, and knows why the Federation is still afraid of them.

"How far did your ships scan?" Admiral Chin asked looking at the star map.

"Five thousand light years in all directions Admiral," Chow answered.

"There's one species the Dominion will have trouble with if they ever encountered them," Wolfe said.

Admiral Rean had a suspicion of who that species might be after reading the Intelligence Report.

_The Federation now has all the information regarding the Dominion, including the Founders home-world, and there space is vast; their assets more numerous then he ever imagined, and the Federation and Starfleet has the coordinates to every single one of them_, Tevan thought.

"We're keeping an eye on the Dominion for you and we'll let you know if they go anywhere near the wormhole," Chow told them.

"General Gabriel told me last night that they've fought some enemies who had superior technology and weapons in the beginning; and it's not about weapons or technology, but your tactics against said weapons and technology. He also told me the Dominion exploited all our weakness," Jamison said.

"None of your worlds were protected, except Earth and Andor, and your installations had minimum protection, by our standards. Starfleet didn't have enough fighters, and the backbone of any space fleet are fighters, or small fast attack ships like the Dominion has," Gabriel told them. "But you had the answer how to defeat the Dominion."

"The Defiant Class ship," Rean said.

"Yes sir," Gabriel replied.

"Your ships don't have armored hulls, that's another reason why you took so many losses. Shields are fine, but it's armor that protects and saves you in the end," Wolfe said. "All our ships, facilities and installations have armored hulls."

"When the Wraith were fighting the Ancients they changed their hulls and upgraded their weapons, and your weapons nor any Dominion weapon can penetrate those hulls, or do any damages to any Wraith vessel," Gabriel told them. "Every few years all Alliance ships go to a shipyard for structural upgrades and hardware and software upgrades."

"The Dominion did to you what the Wraith did to us when we first encountered them, which was to make kamikaze runs at our installations. They also have numerous fighters and sent wave after wave of them, and their capital ships fired from a distance," Wolfe said.

"The Ralls don't have fighters like we do, however, they have thousands of small vessels very similar to your Defiant Class ships, but their attack fighters are a little larger and more powerful. They also have capital ships," Gabriel told them.

"What's their ratio General?" Tevan asked Gabriel.

"Their small ships make up the bulk of their fleet and it's 90/10, and they'll like the Dominion in that respect; however, all their ships have amour and that amour is layered and can also cover their entire ships," he answered. "They now have shields."

"All non-aligned worlds in the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies fleets are like the Dominion's," Chow told them.

"Thousands of attack fighters with Captain ships backing them up," Admiral Chin said.

"Small ships are cheaper to build Admiral," Wolfe replied.

"Why didn't the Ori send out their fighters General?" Rean asked Gabriel.

"We locked their bay doors sir," he answered.

"We're explorers General Wolfe," Chin said to her.

"You're not safe from what's out there Admiral. No one is, not even us. You'll have more incursions into Federation space in the years to come," she replied.

"And our enemy will always come from the outside when we least expect it, as General Gabriel told me last night," Jamison told them. "The Borg, the Dominion and the Ori."

"You keep saying you're explorers Admiral, and so are we. What does that have to do with having planetary defenses and patrolling and defending your space?" Gabriel asked Chin.

"You have a point General," Ambassador Yarn said. "Bolarus, my home-world, was attacked during the Dominion War and it was a bloody and brutal battle to drive them out of our space and we didn't have any planetary defenses – now I wish we had. We all thought Starfleet could protect us."

"That's not the role of Starfleet Ambassador. Starfleet patrols and defends Federation space, and the AGF patrols and defends AGF space. When it comes to planetary defense and the like, all AGF planets, facilities and installations have adequate defenses, shields, battle stations and weapons to protect them," Gabriel told Yarn.

"What are battle stations General?" Admiral Stokes asked Gabriel.

"Orbital Defense Weapons Admiral," Wolfe answered.

"I just realize General that you've always had to fight for your very existence," Yarn said to Gabriel.

"That's what one has to do when you live with the Wraith, Ambassador," Wolfe replied.

"Don't forget about the Replicators, Goa'uld, Ori and Asurans ma'am," Chow said smiling at Wolfe.

General Wolfe returned the smile.

xxx

"General, Major Cho has just returned to the ship with Admiral's Toddman, Grax and General Richards," _Thor_ said when he appeared on the computer monitor near the bulkhead in Gabriel's private dining after they'd finished lunch.

"Thank you _Thor_," Gabriel replied. "Please escort them to the conference room and contact General's Wolfe and Chow and notify them we'll be in the conference room in a few minutes."

"Yes General," _Thor_ said, and the screen went blank.

"It's time for the 1400 hour meeting," Gabriel told them.

When everyone arrived in the General's conference room Major Cho stood at attention.

"At ease Major," Gabriel told her after everyone took their seats.

Admiral Toddman and Grax congratulated Admiral Tevan with they saw his fourth pip.

Admiral Rean passed a padd to Ambassador Yarn, the Admiral's and General Richards.

"_Thor_," Gabriel said, and General's Wolfe and Chow appeared on the computer monitors. General Gabriel then told them how they run their Stargate Program.

"You're see the breakdown of each Starfleet Team if you scroll down your padds," Rean told them.

When they scrolled down their padds they saw the following:

SSC1 - Research (Number 1 Team - Colonel Leader)

SSC2 - Research (Number 2 Team - Colonel Leader)

SSC3 - Marines (Alpha - Lt. Colonel Leader)

SSC4 - Medical (Major Leader)

SSC5 - Marines (Beta - Major Leader (Strategic))

SSC6 - Search/Rescue (Lt. Colonel Leader)

SSC7 - Scientific (Major Leader)

SSC8 - Engineering (Major Leader)

SSC9 - Diplomatic (Major Leader)

SSC10 - Covert Ops (Lt. Colonel Leader)

SSC11 - Archeological (Major Leader)

SSC12 - Night Ops (Lt. Colonel or Major Leader)

SSC13 - Covert Ops (Colonel Leader)

SSC14 - Exploration (Lt. Colonel or Major Leader)

SSC15 - Exploration (Lt. Colonel or Major Leader)

SSC16 - Exploration - (Beta Colonel Leader)

SSC17 - Exploration - (Lt. Colonel or Major Leader)

SSC18 - Marine Combat Unit (Lt. Colonel Leader)

SSC19 - Scientific (Major Leader)

SSC20 - Archeological (Major Leader)

"The Marines you chose should be experts in hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting sir," Gabriel said to Richards.

"They will be General," Richards replied.

"Each team member must be well armed, including your civilians," Chow said.

"Who'll be Second-in-Command of the SSC Center?" Grax asked.

"A Colonel," Rean answered. "Sam you'll choose the appropriate candidate for that position."

"Of course Jaz," Richards replied.

"After we started the Stargate Program, we had an off-world site as a last line of defense, which we called the Alpha site; and it also served as an emergency back-up for SG personnel off-world. Our SG Teams would contact the Alpha site if they were unable to contact Stargate Command. It was also a temporary home for our allies from time-to-time, or a large group of people had to be evacuated from Earth. Now it's one of our colony worlds and we have a Alpha site in all five galaxies," Gabriel told them, but didn't tell them about the Beta and Gamma sites in all the galaxies, which are also colony worlds.

"Our new SSC Alpha site is the planet the AGF set aside for us if anything went wrong during our battle with the Ori," Rean said. "That star system has two planets, three moons, gas giants and plenty of dilithium, and it's over four hundred light years from AGF space."

"A back-up Federation 30,000 light years from Earth," Admiral Chin replied in a sad voice.

"I think it's a good idea Dorothy and that star system has resources we need," Rean turned and said to her. "The Dominion crippled us for months when they attacked Coridan and we couldn't get any dilithium for our ships until those mines were up and running again; and I won't let that happen again."

"Aye sir," she said.

"How much dilithium are we talking about sir?" Grax asked Rean.

"General Gabriel told us it's everywhere in that part of the Milky Way galaxy," Rean answered.

"_Thor_," Gabriel said, and a star map appeared around the room. "This is your new SSC Alpha site and colony worlds."

"How large are those planets?" Chin asked.

"Both planets are the size of Earth Admiral," _Thor_ answered.

"_Thor_ expand the map further," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes General," he said, and the star map expanded further.

"This planet is one of the our protectorates and it's 194.3 light years away from your new Alpha site," Gabriel told them, as he pulled the planet down from the star map and then replaced it. "This planet is also habitable, but it doesn't have a stargate and it's 37.8 light years from your Alpha site. This gas giant is twice the size as Mars and has an abundance of other resources and it's 23.4 light years from your Alpha site; and as you can see, the asteroid field is 4.3 light years from that gas giant. The other gas giant also has an abundance of resources," Gabriel told them.

"The third moon is habitable and it's almost three time the size as Earth's moon and has plenty of food, water, trees, etc., and it's 18.7 light years from your Alpha site," Chow said.

"Does the moon have a stargate?" Tevan asked.

"No Admiral," Chow answered. "But we can put a stargate on the moon and the other planet."

"I think that'll be a good idea," Rean said.

"How large is that part of Federation space?" Toddman asked.

"It's only 132 light years Admiral. If you look at the star map you'll see many other planets in a distance and they're already occupied and all that space is claimed. _Thor_ show us a map of those sectors," Gabriel said.

_Thor_ expanded the map and they saw other planets and systems further away.

"How far is the closet planet to our space from that star system?" Tevan asked.

"It is 72.6 light years from Federation space Admiral and that star system is called the Vega System," _Thor_ answered.

"How far is the other star system from Federation space?" Toddman asked studying the star map.

"That other star system is 63.1 light years from Federation space Admiral and it's called the Tory System," _Thor_ answered.

"We have two habitable M Class planets, one habitable moon, two gas giants and a very large dilithium belt in our star system," Yarn said.

"I see a lot of stellar phenomena in our space and the surrounding space," Stokes said.

"That should keep your scientists busy Admiral," Chow replied smiling at Stokes.

Stokes returned the smile.

"How large is that asteroid field?" Tevan asked.

"That asteroid belt is 2.79 light years, and dilithium is called Quantum in that part of the Milky Way galaxy Admiral," Chow answered. "There's also more Quantum in our space."

"Thank you General," Chin said to Chow with a slight smile.

"You're welcome Admiral," he replied.

"When can we move to our new Alpha site General Gabriel?" Yarn asked him.

"Major Cho and her team of engineers, along with Starfleet engineers will build your new gate rooms at your Alpha site, the moon and the other planet when Admiral Toddman gives the order Mr. Ambassador," Gabriel answered.

"We currently have soldiers guarding that stargate so no one can claim that planet. We also have soldiers stationed on your other planet, the moon, and our ships are guarding your space. We have Colonel's as Commanders in all gate rooms in each galaxy, except the gate room at Headquarters and that Commander is a Major General. But if a star system has multiple gate rooms, such as you'll have, we assign a Brigadier General as the Commander of those gate rooms in that star system and the Colonels report to him or her and send their reports to him or her. He or she then sends all the reports to the Commander of the Stargate Program at Headquarters," Chow told them.

Those gate rooms won't be as large as the one in Colorado; however, the Alpha site gate room and the other planet's gate room will be larger than the others in that star system," Gabriel said.

"The only stargate addresses these sites will have will be the gate address to Earth and each other, except the Alpha site, which will have the gate address to Furl," Wolfe told them.

"Major Cho and her team along with other AGF personnel will train your new commanders, engineers and other personnel; and our Marines will train your Marines and security details. After Admiral's Toddman is satisfied with the new Command Centers, you can start sending people through to build your new colonies, and Admiral Grax will supervise the move through the stargate. Major Cho," Gabriel said.

"That you sir," she replied. "This is were the stargate is located Admiral Toddman," and the star map changed. "As you can see the stargate it's on a platform and needs to be moved..., and the gate room will be away from Headquarters. The only ones coming and going will be Starfleet personnel and Federation citizens; and I'll have the reports on the other planet and moon within the week," Cho told Toddman.

"Thank you Major," Toddman said.

"You're the Fleet Admiral of that sector Tevan, and we're going to build the Starbase on the planet and a large space station over the habitable moon and a smaller one near the other planet," Rean turned and said to him.

"Aye sir," Tevan said. Now he knew why he got the promotion.

"Our government has authorized the use of a space gate in Federation Space so you can send any ships, freighters, colony ships, hospital ships and personnel you need through that space gate. We have already put up a space gate half a light year from your new Alpha site," Wolfe told them. "General Chow has the other space gate and you'll be working with him after General Gabriel leaves. We'll need permission from your government to put up the other space gate in Federation Space when everyone is ready to depart."

"Two days before you're ready to leave, we'll put up the space gate at your end," Chow said.

"I'll speak to the President and the Federation Council," Yarn said to Wolfe.

"Thank you Ambassador Yarn," she replied.

"I suggest you have your engineers and security details ready to go to the new Alpha site and colony worlds and moon after Admiral Toddman has decided on a location for your new SSC Centers. We can send our large freighters to haul all materials you need to start building your space stations; and Starfleet Security will guard all your assets on our freighters, and they'll be many trips back and forth," Chow told them.

"Thank you General," Rean said.

"You're welcome sir," Chow replied.

"I will suggest you build a lot of Defiant Class ships in your new space," Gabriel said.

"Why a lot of Defiant's General?" Stokes asked.

"Most ships in this part of the Milky Way galaxy are small and fast, but your Defiant Class ships are more powerful and just as fast, but, those ships can jump into hyperspace and yours can't. If you need our help with anything just give us a call," Chow answered.

"We will General," Yarn said.

On General Gabriel's order Thor downloaded all the information, with a touch of his hand on the padd Admiral Rean held out, regarding the Federation's new star system and the intelligence the AGF has gathered on everyone within 200 light years of their space.

"Make sure that star system is heavily defended," Chow said.

"It will be General," Tevan replied. Tevan can now do what he's always wanted to do, which is to have all installations and planets protected the way Andor's protected – and he'll make sure of that.

"I think it'll be a good idea if Ambassador Yarn and all of you meet your counter-parts on Furl, including our Governor and Ambassador Popov," Wolfe said.

"That's an excellent idea General," Yarn replied.

"Major Cho and her team will walk through the stargate back to Furl when they've completed their assignments on Earth," Gabriel said.

xxx

"I do not envy Admiral Rean," Chow said to General's Wolfe and Gabriel after everyone departed _Thor's Hammer_. "His task is to rebuild Starfleet and Starfleet has minimum resources at the moment."

"The Dominion took a bigger bite out of them than we thought, and Starfleet's victory was a pyrrhic victory," Gabriel replied. "They were always outnumbered and the Federation underestimated them in my opinion – and that the Dominion would do anything to win."

General's Wolfe and Chow agreed with General Gabriel.

"The Dominion crippled all their ships at once without firing a shot at any of them by attacking Coridan, and that was very smart on their part. I'm going to talk to Secretary Cannon to see how we can help Starfleet," Wolfe said and told them what she had in mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Paris France - Office of the Federation President

General Gabriel transported to President Logan's office and was shown into her office by her secretary. When he entered he saw Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean sitting across from her desk.

"Good evening General," President Logan said smiling.

"Good evening Madam President," he said, and saluted the President of the United Federation of Planets.

"General," Yarn and Rean said.

"Ambassador, Admiral," he replied and sat in the third seat across from the President's desk.

"We want to thank the AGF for all their help," President Logan said thinking about everything the AGF has done for them.

"You've welcome Madam President," he replied. "I've spoken with General's Wolfe and Chow and Ambassador Popov would like to come here to discuss signing a Science Agreement with the Federation after you've settled in your space; and contact General Chow when you're ready."

"We will General," she replied.

"What about the Defense Pact for the Alpha site we discussed at the meeting?" Ambassador Yarn asked.

"When you're ready to sign the Science Agreement, we'll sign a Defense Pact for the that part of Federation space, and all agreements will be signed in Atlantis," Gabriel answered.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on the Dominion for us General," Rean said.

"You're welcome sir," Gabriel replied.

"I hope we meet again General," President Logan said with a smile.

General Gabriel knew a dismissal when he heard one. "I'm sure we will Madam President," he replied and stood up and saluted the three of them.

"Good-bye General it was nice meeting you," Rean said and got up from the chair and shook the General's hand.

"Likewise sir," he replied.

"Good-bye General," Yarn said.

"Good-bye Mr. Ambassador ," he replied and saluted and then contacted _Thor's Hammer_ and was transported aboard.

xxx

The following morning Captain Jean-Luc Picard was ordered to report to Admiral Chin's Office. When he arrived she reprimanded him for disrespecting a superior officer, namely, General Rone. During his dressing down Captain Picard felt like a school boy. He apologized to the Admiral and she told him to contact General Rone and apologize, and then she dismissed him.

When Captain Picard returned to the _Enterprise_ he contact General Rone and once again apologized to the General.

What no one knew was that Admiral Chin overheard the conversation between General's Mason, Taylor and Rone, and she informed Admiral Rean about their conversation when they returned to Starfleet Headquarters after the reception and dinner.

xxx

"We are being hailed Captain," Data said.

"On screen Mr. Data," he replied.

Data punched in a code on his computer console and _Thor_ appeared on the screen.

"Lieutenant Commander Data we have just received clearance to depart. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you in Lantis someday. I will like to show you my home," _Thor_ said to Data.

"Thank you _Thor, _I will like that very much," Data replied.

"_Thor_ out," he said, and the screen went blank.

"I see Data has made a new friend," Troi said with a smile.

"Yes he has," Riker replied with a grin.

Data turned on looked at both of them.

Picard smiled.

xxx

"General we've received clearance to depart from Starfleet Operations," Captain Bennet turned and said to Gabriel.

"Notify the fleet we'll be jumping in 30 seconds," Gabriel replied.

"Yes sir," Bennet said and punched in a few codes on his computer console. "The Fleet has been notified and awaiting your order General."

"Open a hyperspace window Captain," Gabriel ordered.

"Window open sir," Bennet said. "The Federation vessels are scanning the hyperspace window sir."

General Gabriel smiled. "Jump," he said, and _Thor's Hammer_ leaped into the anomaly and the rest of the Fleet opened their own windows and jumped into hyperspace.

General Charlotte Scott and her Fleet returned to Furl and the rest of the AGF Fleet returned to the Pegasus Galaxy.

xxx

Starfleet Operation's Center

Admiral's Rean, Toddman, Tevan, Paris, Stokes, Jamison, Chapman, Nechayev, Ross, T'Lara, Grax, and many other Admirals along with the staff of Starfleet's Operation's watched as the AGF Fleet jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

Seven of Nine scanned the hyperspace windows when they opened. "Impressive," she said.

"Magnificent," Reginald Barclay said staring at the screen.

"How long will it take them to travel back to the Pegasus galaxy Admiral?" Miles O'Brien asked.

"One hour," Janeway answered. "Seven I want a full report on my desk in two hours."

"Yes Admiral," Seven replied.

xxx

_I wish we had hyper-drive engines_, Lt. Commander Simon Harper thought after the last AGF ship jumped into hyperspace.

"How did you enjoyed your stay on-board _Thor's Hammer_?" Lt. Stevens asked Ensign Brooks.

"I had the time of my life and I'll miss my new friends," she answered with a sad smile.

"We've just received clearance to leave Earth's orbit Admiral," Lt. Stevens turned and said to Daniels after his console beeped.

"Take us out Ensign, and when we clear Earth's gravity well take us to warp 6," Daniels ordered.

"Aye sir," Ensign Brooks replied.

xxx

"Scanning sir," Data said when Picard ordered scans of the AGF ships jumping into hyperspace; and everyone on the bridge kept their eyes glued to the screen.

"I've never seen anything like it," LaForge said.

"Mr. Data is it possible for any Federation ship to travel in hyperspace?" Picard asked.

"No Captain," he answered turning around after going over the calculations in his head. "No Federation vessel has the power generation capabilities or the resources to open a hyperspace window."

"The power requirements must be quite high," LaForge stated matter-of-factly.

"You are correct Geordi. Our ships would have to be completely redesigned to accommodate hyper-drive engines and we would have to find a completely different power source or device to power the hyper-drives," Data said.

"What type of power source Commander?" Worf asked.

"The AGF and the others who have hyper-drive engines use naquadah to power their hyper-drive engines and they all have naquadah fusion reactors; however, over the years the AGF generators have become much more advanced than the others, who still use the old generators. That is one of the reasons why they can travel from the Pegasus galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy in an hour," Data answered.

"What's the other reason Data?" LaForge asked.

"The AGF hyper-drives are white instead of red. The white hyper-drives are trans-galactic and the red hyper-drives are inter-stellar. The AGF are the only ones that have white hyper-drives, which they got from the Asgards; however, you can travel trans-galactic with the red hyper-drives, but it will take longer depending on your reserves," Data answered.

"How long Data?" LaForge asked.

"With the red hyper-drive engines it will take three weeks to travel to the Pegasus galaxy," he answered.

"That's a million light years a week," LaForge said shaking his head.

"What's naquadah Data?" Riker asked.

"Naquadah is a stable mineral that can generate limitless amounts of clean energy and is capable of many applications and uses. It only requires a small amount of naquadah to power their hyper-drive engines and their reactors are quit small. _Thor_ informed me there is no naquadah in our solar system or in this part of the Milky Way galaxy," Data answered.

"How large are their reactors?" Geordi asked.

"Each one is 50 centimeters," Data answered.

"That small!" Geordi exclaimed shaking his head. "I thought their engines would be as large as our warp engines."

"Their engine rooms are the size of the Captain's Ready Room Geordi and each hyper-drive is just over 15 centimeters," Data told him.

Geordi's mouth hung open.

"It sounds like this naquadah is more efficient than dilithium," Deanna said.

"It is Councillor," Data replied.

"Do they use naquadah to power everything?" Picard asked.

"No Captain," Data answered. _"Thor_ told me that all AGF technology is crystal based. They use crystals for computers, data collection, engines, replicators, doors, lights, turbolifts and transporters. In essence, anything that has to do with operating their vessels, installations, shipyards, workplaces and homes has a crystal attached."

"Why crystals?" Deanna asked.

"They use a minimum amount of energy Commander and the AGF does not use wires; and one of those crystals can power an entire starbase for thousands of years," Data answered.

"Whow!" Geordi said. "You mean to tell me their crystals are that powerful?"

"Yes Geordi," Data answered.

"Do they all use crystals out there?" Worf asked.

"No they do not Commander. Only the AGF and the other ships that have hyper-drive engines use crystals," Data answered. "They, nor anyone else in the Andromeda or Triangulum galaxies uses dilithium, matter, anti-matter or plasma."

"What type of engines do they have out there?" LaForge asked.

"In the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies everyone travels through Gate Hubs, which were set up in both galaxies and those Gate Hubs are similar to the Borg transwarp hubs, and the ships engines are horizontal instead of vertical and they are very different from ours. When they jump in, their ships glide over subspace and anyone can get to where they are going in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours or days, depending on how far they have to travel. That Gate Hub Network spans over 60 million light years in those two galaxies and they have been traveling that way for over 50,000 years. A scientist in the Andromeda galaxy came up with that idea after studying the Star Gate Network," Data answered.

"That's a lot of light years," Riker said aloud.

Data's console beeped. "Captain we have just been cleared to depart Earth's orbit," he said.

"Make it so helm," Picard said.

"Aye sir," he said.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

At 1000 hours, Admiral Rean entered his private conference room. In attendance were Admiral's Tevan, Toddman, Stokes, Jamison, Chin, Paris, Nechayev, Ross and Janeway.

Admiral Nechayev looked around the table. Dorothy Chin and Tevan are both Fleet Admiral's, and Toddman is now an Admiral. Even Kathryn Janeway is a Real Admiral upper-half and she was a Captain six months ago. Alynna Nechayev knew she'll never rise above the rank of Vice Admiral, because she was the one who negotiated and signed the Treaty with the Cardassian's – and knows Starfleet has a long memory and will never let her forget it.

"Computer seal the room," Rean said when he entered and saw Admiral Janeway had two padds in front of her.

"Room sealed."

"Yesterday morning, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Chin, Tevan, Jamison, Stokes and I had a meeting with General's Wolfe, Gabriel and Chow. They provided us with a complete Intelligence Report on the Dominion, including all their installations, no matter how small, fleet movements, coordinates to all their installations and the coordinates to the Founders Home World," Rean told them.

"How did they get all that information?" Ross asked surprised, but didn't show it.

"That's classified, and they're also keeping an eye on the Dominion for us, but they wouldn't tell us how," Rean answered.

"I'm sure that's also classified," Nechayev said snidely, and everyone ignored her except Admiral Rean, who glanced in her direction.

"Why did they do it Jaz?" Paris asked.

"They asked about the debris in our space and our scarred worlds and General Gabriel wanted to know what happened," Rean answered.

_The AGF will make a good ally_, Admiral Ross thought, and knows everyone in the Federation and Starfleet are still afraid of the Dominion; and the Dominion War had taken a toll on all of them.

"What does the Dominion have?" Admiral Nechayev asked.

"That's classified Admiral," Rean answered looking her in the eyes, and his glare wiped the smirk off her face. Admiral Rean told them about the new Federation Alpha site. "Tevan's now the Fleet Admiral for that part of Federation space."

_That's why he was promoted, _Nechayev thought.

"The AGF is currently guarding our space," Stokes said.

"How will everyone get there?" Janeway asked.

Admiral Tevan told them.

"What if Tevan needs assistance?" Paris asked.

"The AGF has assured us they'll give Tevan any assistant he needs, and our space is next to their space. When we sign the Science Agreement, we'll also sign a Defense Pact for that part of Federation space," Rean answered.

"Why not a Defense Pact for the entire Federation?" Ross asked a little confused.

"They're over 30,000 light years from here Bill and they expect us to fight our own battles. However, they did tell us if the Dominion comes through the wormhole again to give them a call," Rean answered.

"They've also given us intelligence on everyone within 200 lights years of our new space and they'll share intelligence with us concerning that part of the Milky Way galaxy," Tevan told them.

"I'm sure it was thorough," Nechayev said.

"Very thorough Alynna," Stokes replied with a smile.

"We're also going to meet our counter-parts from Furl and we'll be working with General Chow," Toddman said.

"Where are the agreements going to be signed sir?" Janeway asked Rean.

"On Lantis," he answered.

"How are we getting there?" Paris asked.

"We're going to walk through the stargate to Furl and from Furl we'll walk through their stargate to Atlantis. It requires a TREMENDOUS amount of power to open a wormhole to another galaxy and they have that power," Toddman answered. "We can also do it, but the power requirements are very high."

"Why don't they give us the gate address to Atlantis?" Janeway asked.

"It's part of their headquarters Kathryn," Rean answered.

Janeway nodded her head in understanding.

"How are we going to communicate with General Chow?" Paris asked.

"Through the stargate. When we need to communicate with him we'll dial their gate address, and the same goes for the Alpha site," Toddman answered.

"The new starbase...," Rean told them.

"Why not build the starbase above the planet?" Nechayev asked.

"Resources," Rean answered.

"How many ships will I have Jaz?" Tevan asked.

"I haven't decided yet Tevan," he answered. "But I've decided to promote your former First Officer to Vice Admiral and make her the Commander of the Fleet and the largest space station in that part of Federation space."

"She's a fine officer," Tevan stated.

"I see you took General Gabriel's advice to heart," Stokes said with a grin.

"We don't know what we'll going to encounter out there and I want that space protected; and we're going to use all the technology Kathryn brought back from the Delta Quadrant," Rean replied.

"Including the armor and transphasic torpedoes?" Janeway asked.

"Yes," Rean answered. "After the Ori showed up at our doorstep and were defeated, President Logan had a meeting with the Head of the Temporal Department and told her that if she didn't release the armor and transphasic torpedoes, she'll issue a special directive ordering her to do so; and Ambassador Yarn, who was also at the meeting, told her the Federation Council were in agreement with the President," Rean answered.

"Will the rest of the fleet get the new technology?" Janeway asked.

Admiral Real answered in the affirmative. "But only the large ships will carry the transphasic torpedoes. The starbase in that part of Federation space will be Starbase Avalon and the planet, Terra. The large space station will be Deep Space Indy and the smaller one, Deep Space Alpha; and the planet near DS Alpha is now Noble. The habitable moon is Europa and the shipyards will be Alpha Planitia – and that system is the Avalon System."

"I see you took the names that the Ancient's called Earth and the Milky Way galaxy," Jamison said.

Rean smiled and dismissed everyone except Admiral Janeway. "I want you to start work on a slipstream drive Kathryn. You can assemble your own team and your Project Manager will report directly to you, and it's imperative we get one up and running," Rean told her.

"None of our ships hulls can with stand the stresses of slipstream travel for long," she said.

"I'll ask the AGF for their help," he replied.

Admiral Janeway then handed a padd to Admiral Rean and they went over everything.

Admiral Rean wanted to use the Borg technology onboard Voyager to know if Starfleet Operation's scans missed anything regarding the AGF Fleet and weapons.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – Lantis – A Few Weeks Later

Secretary's Jean Marie Cannon's Office

Present: General's Wolfe, Gabriel, Chow and Argo (Chief of AGF Military Intelligence)

"The President has approved your request General and here's his authorization. However, he wants the President of the United Federation of Planets and Ambassador Yarn to also agree," Cannon told Wolfe and handed her a tablet.

"Thank you Madam Secretary," she said and took the tablet. "General's Gabriel and Chow thinks there's a problem."

"I assume that's why General Argo is here," Cannon said.

"Yes ma'am," Wolfe answered and told her what the Generals found.

"That could mean nothing General Wolfe," Cannon said.

"You're right Madam Secretary, but the Generals don't think so," she replied.

"Why do you think there's a problem Generals?" Cannon asked looking at Chow and Gabriel.

They told her their suspicions.

"I'll tell the President when I see him the morning," Secretary Cannon told them.

xxx

A message was sent to President Logan and Ambassador Yarn on Earth from Furl a week later; and they both agreed to sign off on President Chambers authorization; and Ambassador Yarn got the approval from the Federation Council before he signed off on the Agreements. After everything was signed a few weeks later, the President and Ambassador Yarn informed Admiral Rean about the Agreements they signed with the Atlantis Galactic Federation.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG,1 Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is now cured and was promoted to Commander when he returned to Earth after an extensive leave; and he's now teaching at Starfleet Academy.**

**NOTE 2: The Space Stations in the Avalon System are black with an outer ring, which I found on the internet under IMAGES OF STARFLEET SPACE STATIONS – and I DON"T OWN IT.**

After the SSC Center's gate room was completed and Major Cho and her team of engineers returned to Furl, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Toddman and Grax visited Furl and met General Chow, Ambassador Katrina Popov, Governor Allen Clayton and Major General Hala Zinn, the Commander of the Furl gate room. They also had dinner at the Governor's Mansion and met other Officers and prominent citizens on Furl.

xxx

When Admiral Toddman walked through the stargate to Terra he congratulated Major Ellen Cho on her promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and she thanked him. After he chose the site for the Terra gate room they took a ship to Europa and Noble, and the Admiral chose the site for those gate rooms and then returned to Earth.

While the gate rooms were being built in the Avalon System, Lt. Colonel Cho and her engineers trained Starfleet Engineers and the personnel who were chosen to man those gate rooms; while the AGF Marines were training Starfleet Marines and Starfleet Security.

Admiral's Tevan and Toddman took a tour of the gate rooms after they were completed.

xxx

The New Zealander, Commander Robert Jayson is 38 years old, 5'10", medium build, has brown hair and brown eyes. He was a Lt. Commander and First Officer of the Miranda Class star ship, the _USS Grant,_ when the Dominion War began. When his Captain was killed during the Battle at Tyra, Lt Commander Jayson assumed command of the _Grant_ and has been it's Captain since. Most of the Seventh Fleet was decimated at Tyra and the _USS Grant_ was one of the 14 ships that survived the battle. When Lt. Commander Jayson picked himself off the deck during the battle, he wished he was on a science vessel; and in the year 2375 Lt. Commander Jayson was promoted to Commander. The _USS Grant_ received orders to report to Earth.

xxx

Earth – 16 Weeks Later

Captain Robert Jayson has just completed the shakedown cruise of his new Intrepid Class ship, the _USS Calypso_, which has a crew of 160. The _Calypso_ is better armed then the other Intrepid Class ships and has been upgraded with the latest technology and armor that the _USS Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant. The _Calypso_ has 13 phaser arrays; 100 photon torpedoes; 5 type 10 shuttles; 1 Delta Flyer; an Astrometrics lab; a Hazard Team; holo emitters on the bridge and in engineering, and a holographic communicator. The _Calypso's_ sensors and replicators were also upgraded with new technology and the engineering stations at the rear of the bridge now have ottomans for seating.

When the crew of _Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant they made many recommendations to Starfleet, which they implemented. All Starfleet vessels will eventually get astrometrics labs which will replace Stellar Cartography, and astrometrics sensors will be installed at the science stations on the bridge.

Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Harry Kim are teaching Astrometrics to all Starfleet scientists going to the Avalon System. Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Alexander Munro, from _Voyager_, are training the Hazard Teams for each ship going to the Avalon System, and the Doctor's teaching everyone to be medics.

Everyone onboard the _Calypso_ knows they're going to the Avalon System – the New Frontier – as they call it, and their homes will be on Terra. The family members of all the Officers and crew going to the Avalon System will walk through the stargate, or travel on the of the colony ships, including Captain Jayson's wife, two sons and daughter.

A week after the _Calypso's_ shakedown cruise they were ordered to report to Utopia Planitia for towing to the Avalon System.

"Captain we're being hailed by Admiral Clarkson," Lieutenant Margaret Kent, the Operation's Officer of the _Calypso_ told the Captain.

"On screen," he said.

"Aye sir, she replied and Admiral Clarkson appeared on the screen.

"Admiral," Jayson said when Clarkson's face appeared.

"Captain the _Spartan_ is waiting to tow the _Calypso_ to the Avalon System, and good luck and God speed," she told him.

"Thank you Admiral," he said.

"Clarkson out."

"Helm take us to the _Spartan_ at one-half impulse" Jayson said to Lieutenant Clare Madison.

"Aye Captain," she replied and the _Calypso_ headed towards the _Spartan_.

"We're being hailed Captain," Lieutenant Kent said.

"Open a channel," he replied.

"Channel open sir," Kent said.

"This is Colonel Rebecca Farm of the AGF ship _Spartan_. Before we jump into hyperspace make sure your shields and weapons are off-line," she told the Captain.

"Acknowledged Colonel," Jayson said, and ordered his Tactical Officer to take the weapons and shields off-line.

"I'm sending towing drones now and we'll open a hyperspace window large enough to accommodate both our ships," Farm told Jayson, while the towing drones shot out from the _Spartan_ and encased the _Calypso_.

Everyone on the bridge of the _Calypso_ watched as they were towed above the _Spartan_.

"I want a scan of those towing drones and hyperspace Lieutenant," Jayson turned and said to Kent.

"Aye sir," she replied and started scanning when the hyperspace window opened and they jumped into hyperspace.

Everyone on the bridge watched the blue and white swirls of hyperspace and Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti, the Chief Engineer of the _Calypso_, scanned everything. She thought hyperspace was beautiful and noticed the towing drones, or cables as she thought of them, weren't attached to the _Spartan_ and wondered if they were controlled from the ship. _Very unusual_, she thought and noticed everyone on the bridge never took their eyes off the screen.

Five minutes later they jumped out of hyperspace to their new home, Terra, and the towing

drones released the _Calypso_ and returned to the _Spartan_.

"Captain we're being hailed," Kent said.

"On screen," he replied.

"Channel open," she said.

"We're returning to Furl and good luck Captain," Farm told the him with a warm smile.

"Thank you Colonel," he said returning the smile and the channel was disconnected.

The bridge crew watched as the _Spartan_ jump into hyperspace.

"Is that the space gate Captain?" Lt. Commander Jack Donovan, the Tactical Officer of the _Calypso_ asked.

"Yes Commander," Jayson answered.

"There is a lot of phenomenon in our space Captain," Lt. Revak (Vulcan) said looking at the scans at his science station.

"What are our orders Captain?" His half-Betazoid, half-Human Commander, Steven Tomi asked.

"Are orders are to scan the dilithium belt, Terra, Noble, Europa, their moons and send the reports to the SSC Center on Terra. After that we're to scan the gas giants and also send those reports to the SSC Center on Terra," Jayson answered.

"Aye sir," Tomi said, and ordered Kent to scan Terra.

Captain Robert Jayson looked around his bridge and smiled. He finally got the science vessel he always wanted.

xxx

It's been a busy 24 weeks for the Federation. Terra, Noble and Europa now have Governors and Starfleet and Federation civilian engineers are currently building installations, homes, schools, hospitals, universities, etc. on both worlds and Europa; and Starbase Avalon is now complete. Both planets have Ambassadors and if an Ambassador is needed for Europa one will be sent from Terra. The _USS Calypso_ reported back it's dilithium in the dilithium belt; Antares (the Mars like planet) has more natural resources than anyone could imagine, and Terra also has an abundance of resources.

Starfleet Stargate Command gate rooms on Earth, Terra, Noble and Europa are now fully staffed and operational. The Starfleet Marine Corp had many applications for the SSC Team positions, along with numerous applications from Starfleet and civilian scientists and anthropologists. The AGF hauled all materials needed to build the starbase, space stations, Alpha Planitia and the mining facility for the dilithium belt, with many trips back and forth. Many Starfleet personnel, Federation citizens and colonists have already walked through the stargate. Many of the colonists were displaced during the Dominion War.

Many AGF freighters took Federation colonists to Terra, Noble and Europa, as the gate room in Colorado was being overwhelmed, and more colonists are walking through the stargate every day to their new homes on the world they chose. All AGF personnel on the planets and moon have departed Federation space in the Avalon System and returned to Furl, but, AGF ships are still guarding Federation space until Federation ships arrive through the space gate. The AGF also put a stargate on Alpha Planitia, DS Indy and DS Alpha after they were completed.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Tevan, Toddman, Johnson and Grax.

"How was your shakedown cruise Donna?" Rean asked her with a smile.

"Fine, and the _Cordova_ (Sovereign) is a fine ship sir," she answered with her own smile. Vice Admiral Donna Johnson is the Vice Admiral of Deep Space Indy and Admiral Tevan's former First Officer. The 5'8", 54 year old, slender black woman with short gray hair, is a widow and has a son and has three granddaughters – who've already settled on Europa.

"How's the construction going Tevan?" Rean asked.

Six weeks ago Admiral Tevan walked through the stargate and an AGF vessel transported him aboard and took him to Alpha Planitia, the dilithium belt, Deep Space Indy and Deep Space Alpha to make sure everything was proceeding according to schedule. He still couldn't believe they can walk through the stargate and be 30,000 light years from Earth. "Deep Space Alpha is complete and the crew are running tests. Alpha Planitia and the mining facility are almost complete and the miners should begin mining the belt in 8 weeks; and Deep Space Indy should be up and running within the month. As you already know, Starbase Avalon is complete," he answered.

"I'm sending 275 ships to the Avalon System and you'll have two Intrepid class ships as your science and survey vessels and three Sovereigns, including the _Cordova_. One will be a long range exploration vessel and the other two will be war ships; and the third Sovereign will be stationed at Noble. Once we start building new ships you should have 375-400 ships and many of those ships will be patrol vessels. The Federation is going to put the Breen energy weapon on the planets, moon, space stations and installations. The larger ships will also be equipped with the isokinetic cannon and a compliment of transphasic torpedoes," Rean told Tevan.

"Which ships will carry the transphasic torpedoes sir?" Grax asked.

"The Prometheus, Akira, Achilles and the Sovereign. The Sovereign will carry 100; the Achilles 75; the Akira 50, and the Prometheus 30 transphasic torpedoes," Rean answered.

"You're not taking any chances Jaz," Toddman said surprised that the Federation will have only warships in the Avalon System.

"No we're not," Rean replied. "The Federation will asked the AGF if we can travel through the Supergate and explore their space; and if they say yes the other Intrepid will explore AGF space."

"I never thought it'll come to this," Toddman said shaking his head.

"This is unknown space sir and we have to be prepared for anything. Look at what Admiral Janeway went through in the Delta Quadrant and what happened to us when we went through the Bajorian Wormhole and met the Dominion," Grax reminded him.

"Point taken Tam," Toddman said.

_We got our heads chopped off_, Rean thought, remembering what the Generals told them at the Reception onboard _Thor's Hammer._ "I've ordered Kathryn to start work on a Quantum Slipstream Drive, and she told me our current ship hulls can't take the stresses of slipstream travel, and we'll have to redesign all our ship hulls similar to the Prometheus Class, along with a new computers and systems for the drive."

"Do you know when the drive will be ready?" Tevan asked.

"No, but I asked General Chow if the AGF can help us with the drive and he said yes," Rean answered. "Todd and Tam you're dismissed."

"Aye sir," they said in unison and got up and exited the room.

"The three of us will go over a list of candidates for your First and Second Officer positions after lunch," Rean said to Johnson.

"Aye sir," she replied.

"Here are the specs for Deep Space Indy," Rean told Johnson handing her a padd.

Overall diameter: 3,235.73 meters

Overall draft: 1,762.29 meters

Mass: 20,965,181 metric tons

Levels: 185

Crew: 3,530

Maximum Capacity: 9,000

Docking facilities: Outer docking ring and 3 docking bays

Armament: 100 phaser arrays (rotary mounts); 50 phaser emitters (stationary mounts); 100 torpedo launchers with 7,000 photon torpedoes; 3,000 quantum torpedoes; 100 pulse phaser turrets; Breen energy weapons.

Defenses: Deflector shields

"This is a large space station!" Johnson said..

"It's the largest space station the Federation has every built," Rean replied. "Deep Space Alpha is identical, but smaller."

"Is the Federation going to build more space stations like this?" Tevan asked. "It almost rivals a space dock."

"Space stations are also cheaper to build than space docks," Rean answered. "As we know a few space docks were very badly damaged by the Dominion and the repairs are going slowly."

_Resources and personal_, Tevan thought and knew it'll take many, many years for the Federation and Starfleet to get back to what they once were.

"In a few minutes Admiral's Chin, Stokes and Jamison will be joining us," Rean said to Tevan. "Dorothy you're dismissed,"

"Aye sir," she replied and walked out of Admiral Rean's conference room.

xxx

"Come in," Rean said when he heard the bell.

Admiral's Chin, Jamison and Stokes entered Rean's conference room and took a seat.

"A few days ago General Chow sent General Zinn through the stargate with a classified report, which she gave to Tam who sent it directly to me on General Chow's order. The AGF fleet that was sent through the Supergate to the Ori Home Galaxy found what they were looking for when they contacted their friends in that part of the universe; and then tracked the Ori's path to the Milky Way Galaxy. They found a planet in another star system were the remaining Ori had been in stasis for over 368 years. General Michael Connor sent a Special Forces Team to the planet and they killed the Prior and his men by cutting their throats while they were sleeping; and the inhabitants were finally released from the Prior's staff weapon and were grateful.

The 'Minister', as he called himself, showed them where the Ori had their headquarters and the AGF downloaded all the information from the Ori computers, and blew up the building afterwards; but before they did that they put the dead Prior and his men's bodies inside the building. When they left the planet they continued tracking the Ori's path to the Milky Way galaxy and found 4 M class planets in different star systems that the Ori had bombarded from space, and the majority of the inhabitants were killed. The survivors they found on each planet were taken to the Pegasus galaxy and were resettled," Rean told them.

"THOSE SONS-OF-BITCHES!" Stokes shouted in anger.

"The AGF killed the Prior and his men and then blew up their bodies?" Chin asked with a look of concern on her face.

"They're not boy scouts Dorothy. They're hard nosed soldiers, and they don't carry those knives for nothing," Jamison turned and said to her.

"From what I've seen and heard they're very different from us," Tevan commented.

"They don't have a Prime Directive Tevan and they help others races – even the ones that have no technology. They're also very generous, however, I'll never want them as an enemy. If you read their history you'll understand why they are the way they are," Rean said to him.

"I look forward to it," Tevan replied.

"The AGF can now say for certainty that all the Ori are dead," Rean told them.

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room.

xxx

Admiral Tevan read the history of the AGF and their battles with the Goa'uld, Replicators, Ori, Wraith, Asurans and others; and realized in their infancy on Earth, they'd had many wars and battles before they left Earth; and it continued when they arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. After reading their history the Admiral realized they AGF are like the Andorians, and smiled to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: The AGF Star Sector is the space around the Supergate**.

The space debris around Galar II has been cleaned up and the AGF have buried their dead on the planet below, and are starting to rebuild. Colonel Raoul Marell was reassigned to the Operations Room on Furl; Lieutenant Colonel Sonia Morales, Colonel Marell's former First Officer, was given command of one of the new smaller AGF ships, and she and her crew were assigned to the Star Sector; half the crew of the _Kingdom_ were either promoted or reassigned, and most have been sent to the Star Sector. The _Kingdom_ now has a new Colonel, First Officer and new crew members, and is one of the escort vessels for the _Florence Nightingale_, a science vessel. When the _Kingdom_ returned to Furl, the crew went to Galar to see if any of their loved ones survived.; and they were each given 3 months leave to grieve.

xxx

Starfleet Command wanted to know the truth about the AGF's ship's hull after hearing rumors about it for the past 6 months. They eventually found out the story originated on the _Enterprise_ and Vice Admiral Hernandez contacted Captain Picard about the rumor.

After Picard told the Admiral what Lt. Commander Data told them, the Admiral wanted a full report immediately; and after receiving Picard's report, Admiral Hernandez gave a copy of the report to Admiral Rean.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 313

Admiral Daniels sat at his desk reading a report Admiral Rean sent him about the Agreements that'll be signed on Lantis. The AGF has invited Admiral Daniels to Lantis because of the kindness he showed to the crew of the _Kingdom;_ and Lieutenant Brenda Marlow and a few other AGF Junior Officers asked for and received permission to invite Ensign Carla Brooks to stay on Lantis during President Logan's visit. Admiral Daniels smiled and continued reading.

The AGF Negotiating Team that walked through the stargate to Earth were Ambassador Popov, General Chow Lee and their lawyers. In attendance for the Federation were Ambassador Yarn, the President's Chief of Staff, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Toddman and the Federation lawyers. The AGF and the Federation have reached an agreement regarding the Defense Pact with the Avalon System and a Science Agreement. The AGF has agreed to let Starfleet and civilian scientists accompany them on their science vessels when they explore the other end of the Milky Way galaxy. The Federation personnel will consists of 3 Starfleet Officers and 3 civilian scientists, with either a Commander or Lt. Commander in command of all Federation personnel.

The Federation has agreed to the AGF's request to let one of their science vessels and her two escort vessels explore Federation space. The AGF asked that a Starfleet scientist and another Starfleet Officer accompany them because of their knowledge and coordinates of Federation space, and the Federation agreed. The AGF also agreed to allow a Starfleet vessel to travel through the Supergate with the _Daniel Jackson_ and her escort vessels, with the conditions that it has two escort vessels and an Ambassador and his or her staff onboard the lead vessel. The Federation agreed to those stipulations; and all Starfleet vessels traveling through the Supergate must report to the AGF space station, Resolve, when they arrive in the Star Sector. Starfleet crew can also take shore leave on the planet below or the space station, and that same clause applied to all AGF vessels when they enter Federation space.

Admiral Daniels also read that after all Starfleet ships arrive in the Avalon System, the AGF will move the space gate from Terra to Noble, because Admiral's Rean and Tevan don't want that wormhole anywhere near Terra or the other valuable assets in that part of Federation space. _They remember the Dominion_, Daniels thought and continued reading. The AGF will also give the Federation the space gate coordinates to and from the Star sector; and Starfleet can send a science vessel to explore that part of AGF space. They also agreed to let Starfleet and civilian scientists walk through the stargate to Furl and study the scientific data in the AGF's science room. There was a paragraph inviting Federation and Starfleet doctors to medical conferences on Furl and the Federation agreed.

The Defense Pact was simple and straight forward. The AGF will share intelligence with Admiral Tevan regarding that part of the Milky Way galaxy and come to the defense of the Federation in the Avalon System, if the Fleet Admiral requests the AGF's assistance. The AGF will also come to the defense of the Federation if the Borg or the Dominion decide to invade Federation space again, and only at the request of the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet.

_Direct and to the point, and nice allies to have_, Daniels thought. "Ensign Brooks report to my ready room," he said over the comm after he put the padd down on his desk.

"Aye sir," she replied.

xxx

Starfleet Command – Admiral Paris' Office

"Did you read this report from Captain Picard, Owen?" Janeway asked shaking her padd in the air.

"Yes Kathryn," he answered with a smile.

"B'Elanna, Reg and Chief O'Brien were flabbergasted, to say the least when they learned that the Ancient's built a ship many millions of years ago that operated on solar power alone and that ship got its power directly from the stars and the sun," she said.

"Don't forget that, that ship had to fly directly to the sun which did no damage to the ship's hull or harmed the crew; and that's the same hull the AGF ships are made of. Admiral Chapman told me he nearly had a heart attack when he read that report," Paris told her.

"I bet," Janeway said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Admiral Stokes and I had lunch yesterday and he told me he had lunch with Alynna the day before, and asked her why she doesn't like the AGF, and she recited the reasons why: (1) that we were involved in another war only two and one-half years after the Dominion War; (2) that the Federation and Starfleet needed outside assistant to help them defeat the Ori, and (3) that the AGF wouldn't share any of their technology with the Federation – though they help 'primitive societies' with their technology; and on that basis she thinks they should also share their technology with the Federation," Paris told her.

"I can understanding the first reason, however, everyone needs assistance at times and there was no way we could've defeated the Ori without the AGF's help. If the Federation had all the technology the AGF has, Alynna wouldn't share that technology with anyone. We all know after reading the report that AGF and Federation technology are incompatible; and Alynna has forgotten that the AGF is helping us in others ways," Janeway replied.

"As powerful as the AGF is, even they realize they can't go it alone. Admiral Stokes also reminded her that the AGF has just signed a defense pact with the Federation and they're going to share intelligence with Starfleet. It seems she's forgotten that we needed the Klingon's and the Romulan's help during the Dominion War," Paris said.

Janeway nodded her head. "How's she taking her reassignment?" she asked.

"She's not very pleased according to Admiral Stokes, and she thinks Admiral Rean has some sort of vendetta against her – and she's now officially out of the loop," Paris answered.

Admiral Janeway smiled, remembering the grilling she got from Admiral Alynna Nechayev during her debriefing after _Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant.

"I hear Susan Nicoletti is chief engineer of the _Calypso_ and she and her husband, Brian Downs, are now in the Avalon System," Paris said changing the subject.

Janeway had a sad smile on her face. "Susan is an excellent engineer and knows everything there is to know about an Intrepid Class star ship and the technologies _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant. Brian is now a Lieutenant and Leader of the Hazard Team and second-in-command of Security onboard the _Calypso_. Brian was one of my best security officers," Janeway said still missing her former crew.

No one knew Susan and Brian were dating, not even their Captain. _Captain Janeway did see the two of them having dinner on Voyager from time to time, but didn't think anything of it. When they returned to Earth, they were wed in a quiet ceremony; and when the rest of the former crew of Voyager found out, they too were all surprised. The Delta Quadrant had changed all of them and Earth wasn't home to Susan and Brian anymore – that's why they went to the Avalon System,_ Janeway thought. "When we returned to Earth the Delaney Sisters enrolled in Command School and passed; and they're both now Lieutenant Commander's and one has been assigned to the Noble sector. Harry was surprised when he heard the news and he also enrolled in Command School. Harry's getting restless and my gut tells me that he'll end up in the 'New Frontier'," Janeway said.

"The Delaney twins separating and Harry going to Command School," Paris said with a smile.

"After Chakotay returned from leave and heard about the Stargate Program, he wanted to join one of the Teams going off-world and was told only Starfleet and civilian scientists were allowed to apply. He then resigned his Commission and applied to the Stargate Program and was accepted, and he's now one of the civilian scientists on one of the SSC Teams. His speciality is anthropology and paleontology and he couldn't be happier because he's doing what he's always wanted to do," she told Paris.

"Chakotay resigned his Commission?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Owen, and he doesn't regret it one bit," she answered. "Everyone's moving on and my children have flown the coop," she said with a sad smile.

Admiral Paris recognized the look of a Captain missing her crew. "Tom wants to go to Atlantis, and you should've seen the look on his face when he saw the images of the Long Lost City; and that's all he talks about these days besides his daughter," Paris said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Janeway smile back at him.

xxx

Lieutenant Commander Jean Matthews is one of the many applicants who applied for the position of Commander of DS Alpha in the Avalon System. After Lieutenant Commander Matthews graduated from the Academy she was assigned to a star ship as the helm of an Excelsior Class star ship and her Captain thought she was an excellent pilot. He promoted her 18 months later because of piloting skills during a skirmish with a Cardassian vessel. He promoted her to Lieutenant a few years later after she came up with a brilliant idea none of them had thought of during discussions in a first contract situation, which worked. Lieutenant Matthews was promoted to Lieutenant Commander after she applied for and was chosen for the position as Lieutenant Commander of the Night Watch on the bridge of an Akira Class star ship. Her Captain gave her a glowing recommendation and was sad to see her go; but his gut told him he'll see her again someday.

Jean Matthews was overjoyed when she learned she'll been chosen as Commander of DS Alpha and left the _USS Akira_ a few days later and headed to Earth

xxx

Onboard the _USS Apollo_

"Do you know what this is about Captain?" Estahahn asked his Commander after reading his orders from Starfleet Command.

"No I don't Commander," she answered. Captain Renee Marshall knew she was getting a new First Officer, but Starfleet Command didn't tell her why.

"My orders are to depart the _Apollo_ immediately and return to Earth," he said.

"The _Granger_ is waiting to take you back to Earth Commander," Marshall told him. "Dismissed."

"Aye Captain," he said and walked out of her ready room.

A few hours after the _Granger_ departed another shuttle docked in docking bay 2 with the new First Officer of the _Apollo_.

Commander Estahahn kept wondering why he was order to report to Starfleet Command and didn't get much sleep on his way to Earth; but he knew he'll see his two daughters again when he'll arrive on Earth and that thought made him happy. Before the _Granger_ arrived in Earth's orbit, Commander Estahahn contacted his family to let them know when he'll arrive.

xxx

Earth – One Week Later

Captain Estahahn left Starfleet Command with his new orders. Captain Estahahn's father is Human and his mother is a Rigellian and has the Rigellian markings on his face and considers himself Rigellian, though he looks Human. He's 38, 6'2", has broad shoulders, short black hair, brown eyes and he's very handsome. Estahahn is a brilliant tactician who fought in _Operation Return_, the _First Battle of Chin'toka_ and the _Battle of Cardassia_. His wife, Lieutenant Leah Morrison, was killed at the _Second Battle of Chin'toka_ during the Dominion War; and their daughters, Tala (9) and Baza (7) Morrison live on Earth with their grandmother Ellie Morrison.

Captain Estahahn sat on one of the benches near Starfleet Headquarters and re-read his orders. He's now the Commander of Deep Space Alpha in the Avalon System, which is half a light year from Noble. He scrolled down his padd and read the schematics of the space station.

Overall diameter: 1300.74 meters

Overall draft: 857.48 meters

Mass: 9,450,000 metric tons

Levels: 80

Crew: 1,065

Maximum Capacity: 4,830

Docking facilities: Outer Docking Ring and 1 docking bay

Armament: 50 phaser arrays (rotary mounts); 40 phaser emitters (stationary mounts); 50 torpedo launchers with 4,000 photon torpedoes and 1,000 quantum torpedoes; 150 pulse phaser turrets; Breen energy weapon

Defenses: Deflector shields

The space station will be equipped with the technology _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant. _The Federation is not taking any chances in the Avalon System, _he thought. His orders were to report to Starfleet Stargate Command in 2 days and walk through the stargate to Terra, where an AGF ship will be waiting to take him to DS Alpha. He scrolled down further and read the names of his senior staff who were already at the Space Station.

First Officer: Commander Jean Matthews, 5'8", has light brown skin, brown eyes and black hair. She's 33 years old and very attractive.

Second Officer and Strategic Operations Officer: Lt. Commander Ral Stadi, a Betazoid and he's 32 years old, has black hair and brown eyes, is 5'9½", medium build, and he's the brother of Lieutenant Stadi who died on the _USS Voyager_ when she was pulled into the Delta Quadrant.

Head of Security: Lt. Commander Jonathan Sherman. Commander Sherman is 33 years old, has blond hair, blue eyes, is 5'10" with a slender to medium build. Captain Estahahn looked at his picture and saw hard cold eyes and his eyes looked old. Estahahn read that Commander Sherman has a black belt in karate.

Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Sarah Guzman, a civilian who's 37 and has a 10 year old son Miguel. Her husband was a Starfleet Officer who was killed during the Dominion War.

Head of Science and the Astrometrics Department: Lieutenant Commander Jenny Delaney. He read that her last posting was on the _USS Voyager_. _She can tell us a few storie_s, he thought.

Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Karv, a Tellarite male who's 29 years old.

Estahahn also read that his new star ship will be built at Alpha Planitia. After he finished reading his padd he headed to his mother-in-law's home to tell them they'll be leaving Earth for the Noble Sector in the Avalon System.

xxx

Peter Duncan is the Rear Admiral (upper half) and Commander of the Noble Sector and will be stationed on Noble; and if war breaks out in his sector, he'll lead the Fleet. Admiral Peter Duncan is 52 years old, 6'1", 188 pounds, with broad shoulders, brown hair, and hard blue eyes. He's married and has two sons, ages 17 and 14, and their names are Ethan and Henry. He and his wife Sara were both relieved when Ethan, their oldest son, didn't want to join Starfleet – instead, he wants to be a school teacher. Sara Duncan is happy her husband will be stationed on Noble, and so are his sons.

When the _USS Eagle_, Admiral Duncan's Sovereign Class Flagship, completed her shakedown cruise, he returned to Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Starfleet Stargate Command - Colorado

Captain Estahahn reported to SSC at 0730 hours, two days later, as ordered. He was carrying 2 suitcases and a shoulder bag and looked around the SSC gate room when he entered and saw all stations were manned. _It's beautiful_, he thought, when he saw the star gate below. A crewmen who was waiting at the top of the stairs carried his luggage downstairs and placed them on the luggage carrier. Estahahn noticed there were 17 Starfleet Officers and crewmen talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Captain," Admiral Grax said as he approached.

"Admiral," he said standing at attention.

"At ease Captain," he said, and Estahahn relaxed. "Impressive isn't it?"

"Aye sir," Estahahn answered.

"Is you family going with you?" Grax asked.

"Aye, but they'll be on the colony ship that'll go through the space gate," he answered.

"The Officers and crewmen below are going to DS Alpha," Grax told him. "When you walk through the stargate to Terra you're be transported to the AGF vessel the _Crimson Sunrise_ and she'll take all of you to DS Alpha."

"What about my Yeoman?" Estahahn asked.

"Here comes Mr. Williams now," Grax said when he turned around.

Estahahn turned and saw a wide-eyed 18 year old staring around the room. He carried a suitcase in his right hand and had a should bag over his left shoulder. He's 5'8¼", has a slender build, medium brown skin, brown eyes, short black hair, and had on a Starfleet crewman's uniform with a yellow turtle neck.

"Remember when we were that wide-eyed Admiral?" Estahahn asked.

"That was before the Borg and the Dominion," Grax answered. "Crewmen."

"Admiral," Williams said standing at attention after putting down his suitcase.

"At ease crewman, let me introduce you to Captain Estahahn," Grax told him. "Captain Estahahn this is crewmen Ronald Williams, your Yeoman. Crewmen Williams this is Captain Estahahn."

"Sir," Williams said.

"Mr. Williams," Estahahn replied.

"It's time for everyone to leave," Grax said. "Good luck Captain."

"Thank you Admiral," he replied.

"Dismissed," Grax said, and Estahahn and Williams turned and walked down the stairs.

"Captain on deck," Grax said from above, and the Officers and crewmen stood at attention.

"At ease," Estahahn said to them when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and they relaxed. Captain Estahahn walked to the front of the line and nodded to Mr. Williams to stand by his side, after he put his suitcase on the luggage carrier.

"When you walk through the stargate some of you might fall down, just remember to keep walking," Grax told them. "Dial Terra Chief."

"Aye sir," he said, and the chevrons began to encode.

After the event horizon shot out and came to rest, Captain Estahahn entered first, followed by Mr. Williams. The rest of the Officers and crew followed, and a crewmen brought up the rear with the luggage carrier. When they entered the Terra gate room some did fall down and were helped up by Starfleet Marines.

Major Sharon Jackson of the _Crimson Sunrise_ was waiting for them in the Terra gate and saluted Captain Estahahn when he arrived; and on Colonel Regina Delmar's order everyone and their luggage were transported aboard the _Crimson Sunrise_.

Colonel Regina Delmar was an instructor at the Starfleet Marine Academy before the Dominion War. During the war she lead a battalion (500 Marines) against the Jem'Hadar on one of the Federation's colony worlds; and the fighting was fierce and bloody, but the Marines prevailed in the end, at great cost to themselves. When Lt. Colonel Delmar returned to Earth she was awarded the Marine Corp Medal of Valor.

The 5'9", short blonde hair, steely blue eyed Lieutenant Colonel Delmar was surprised when she was promoted to Colonel and was told she'll be the Commander of the gate room on Terra.

xxx

"I've never seen anything like this Captain," Williams said to Estahahn looking around the lounge.

Estahahn smiled at his Yeoman.

"This is Colonel Thorn, welcome aboard Captain," he said over the comm.

"Thank you Colonel," he replied.

"We're ready to jump into hyperspace. Thorn out."

"It's beautiful," Williams said after the _Crimson Sunrise_ jumped into hyperspace. "How do they get the power to jump into hyperspace?" "I would love to see their engine room."

Captain Estahahn knew then Mr. Williams will make a fine engineer. Estahahn knew Ronald Williams failed the physics portion of the Starfleet entrance exam and that's why he wasn't excepted into Starfleet Academy. However, he did pass the rest of the exam and he received straight A's on every portion of the Engineering exam. Starfleet contacted his high school engineering teacher, Ms. Blackman, and she told Admiral Chapman that Mr. Williams is a naturally gifted engineer and always wanted to be Chief Engineer on a star ship. He read the notes from the other Professors at the Academy and they all wanted Mr. Williams in Starfleet and think he's an engineering genius. Someone suggested that Mr. Williams take the Academy courses at one of the universities and have a tutor in physics, and become a Starfleet Officer that way – the back door route. Starfleet offered Mr. Williams the position of Yeoman to the Captain of Deep Space Alpha in the Noble sector and told him it'll be a one way trip and he'll only return to Earth for a family emergency. Mr. Williams accepted the position as Yeoman.

"Captain," another crewmen said when she walked up to him.

"Yes crewmen," he answered looking at the young girl.

"The guards are armed with guns I've never seen before sir and they all have knives and sidearms, not phasers," she said a little surprised.

"The AGF is an Army crewmen and those guards are Marines, who're Security on all AGF vessels. The AGF doesn't use phasers and still use projectiles; and all AGF Soldiers and Marines carry a knife and a side arm, including the ships personnel," he told her.

"Oh...," she said nodding her head in understanding.

"What was that device Major Jackson encompassed us in to beam us aboard the ship Captain?" Williams asked.

"I don't know Mr. Williams," Estahahn answered and knew it's very advanced.

"They beaming technology is very different from ours Captain," Williams said.

"The AGF doesn't use matter conversion technology," he replied.

They continued starring at the view screen until the _Crimson Sunrise_ dropped out of hyperspace at Deep Space Alpha, and Captain Estahahn looked at his new home and saw the gas giant in the distance.

"You'll be transported to one of your transporter rooms," Thorn said over the comm."Good luck Captain."

"Thank you Colonel," he replied and the comm disconnected.

They were transported to transporter room 1 along with their luggage and noticed they were standing on the deck instead of the transporter pads.

"I'm Commander Jean Matthews your First Officer sir," she said when she walked up to him. "I'll have your luggage beamed to your quarters."

"Commander," he replied with a nod of his head.

Yeoman Williams placed Captain Estahahn's luggage on the transporter pad and the transporter chief beamed his luggage to his quarters, after a nod from Commander Matthews.

"Follow us Mr. Williams," he said.

"Aye Captain," he replied and picked up his suitcase and followed them out of the transporter room.

"Report Commander," Estahahn said as they walked out of the transporter room to one of the turbo-lifts. His quarters were on deck 2, along with his First Officer's. The rest of the senior staff's quarters were on deck 3.

"The station still has a few kinks and the engineers are working around the clock to get the kinks out. Operations is up and running, as well as the replicators, holodecks, holo suites, computers, sonic showers and most of the turbo-lifts. One mess hall serves real food, coffee and tea, and we have 10 hydroponics bays. The food comes from the colonists on Noble. Here are your quarters Captain," she said after they exited the turbo-life and walked down the corridor.

"Have the senior staff meet me in the conference room in 2 hours," he ordered. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," she said as the Captain Estahahn enter his quarters with Yeoman Williams right behind.

Estahahn saw his luggage was sitting in the middle of his living quarters.

"Will you like me to take your bags to your bedroom sir?" Williams asked.

"Yes Mr. Williams, as soon as we can find my room," Estahahn said looking around his new quarters, which were quite large – 450 meters to be exact. There was a large living area; two bedrooms for his daughters with a shared bath and sonic shower, that had double sinks and a water closet. His own sleeping quarters were large, with his own in-suite bathroom. There was a half-bath off the living quarters, a private dining room which sat eight and a kitchen hidden in the rear of the dining room. He also has an off his living quarters and his mother-in-law's quarters were right across the hall.

Mr. Williams took Captain Estahahn's suitcases to him private suite.

"Is there anything else sir?" Williams asked when he came out of his bedroom.

"Have a seat Mr. Williams," Estahahn said pointing to the chair across from the sofa.

"Aye sir," Mr. Williams said, and sat down.

"I know you didn't pass the Starfleet exam because you failed the physics portion of the exam Mr. Williams, but you passed everything else. The Federation is building a University on Noble and you've been accepted into Noble University. You'll have a tutor for physics, and if you pass physics and graduate from Noble University, you'll become a Starfleet Officer," Estahahn told him.

"Really sir?" Williams asked with wide-eyed surprise.

"Yes," Estahahn answered. "Your classes will begin in a week on this station, and after the University is built you'll attend classes on the planet; and during the summers you'll return to the station and work in the Engineering Department, but you'll still be my Yeoman."

"Thank you sir," Williams said.

"Let's go to the intake Lieutenant's office and get you settled into your quarters, which will be near mine," Estahahn told him.

"Aye sir," he said.

xxx

Ronald Williams' quarters were small but nice. He had a bed, bathroom, computer desk with computer, love seat and coffee table. He unpacked his suitcase, put his clothes away and reported to Captain Estahahn's quarters and helped him put his clothes away. After that, Captain Estahahn departed for his senior staff meeting and Yeoman Williams took a tour of the space station.

When Yeoman Williams was helping the Captain, he told him the Federation is building a university on Terra which will be called Terra University; and Starfleet is building an Academy on Terra, which will be called Starfleet Fleet Academy Terra. The senior year students at the Starfleet Academy on Terra will be allowed to go through the stargate to meet their fellow senior year classmates at Starfleet Academy on Earth. The Captain also told Mr. Williams that he'll take the same courses as the students at Starfleet Academy on Earth, and he'll be taught field studies by one of more Starfleet Officers; and when it comes time for his first ship assignment it'll be on his ship.

xxx

During Captain Estahahn's meeting with his senior staff, Lieutenant Kiev complained about the way the AGF transported them to transporter room 1 and that the _Crimson Sunrise_ doesn't have a proper transporter room – and they weren't transported on the transporter pad, but on the deck.

Captain Estahahn told him that the AGF doesn't have transporter rooms or pads, but transporter terminals on each deck and all personnel are transported on decks next to a transporter terminal, and they transport themselves.

Lieutenant Kiev thought that was outrageous.

During dinner that evening Commander Matthews told Estahahn that Lieutenant Kiev had been complaining about that since he arrived.

The Captain laughed.

xxx

Federation Space - Sol System

The _USS New Orleans_ departed Starbase 313 ten days ago and is heading to Earth at maximum warp by order of Starfleet Command. Captain Jamison knew he and his ship were being sent to DS Alpha in the Noble Sector and he doesn't mind at all. His science officer applied for and was granted a position on one of the SSC Scientific Teams, and he's happy for her. Jamison also knows once they reached Earth he'll be getting a new First Officer; and his former First Officer was promoted to Commander and he'll command a Defiant Class ship that'll patrol the Terra Sector.

Captain Jamison was sitting at his desk in his ready room reading the information on his computer, and now knew how Colonel Marell's wife and children escaped Galar II. He read all the information about the Stargate Program and about the Ancients who built the Stargate Network. _Very ingenious_, he thought. He was surprise to learn that the Ancients were human and so were many other species in the Pegasus galaxy; and that was due to the Ancients seeding human life in the Pegasus galaxy and the Ori seeded human life in the Ori home galaxy, and realizes the first humans were a very powerful race. He was also surprise to learn that men on Earth were exploring the Milky Way galaxy since the late 20th Century. The information was sketchy of course and he knows a lot of that information is classified. To learn that they're humans who's ancestors who were originally from Earth and now living in five galaxies is a little disconcerting to him; but he now knows how they got there.

Captain Jamison smiled when he saw the Long Lost City of Atlantis on his computer screen. One was a wide-screen picture of Atlantis during the day sitting on the glistering water with the Sun shining, and a close-up of the balcony where the staff could eat outside. The other was a image of the city at night with all the lights on and he thought it was beautiful and wants to visit the Long Lost City, and hoped he will one day.

"Captain we've just entered the Sol System," a female voice said over the comm.

"Thank you Lieutenant," he replied and got up from his desk and walked to the bridge.

xxx

Federation Space - Deep Space 9

The Bajorans joined the Federation in the summer of 2377 and Colonel Kira is now Captain Kira and Commander of DS9. Former Captain Benjamin Sisko is a Rear Admiral (upper half) and the Commander of the entire Bajor Sector and he's stationed on Bajor with his wife and daughter. Lieutenant jg Nog finished his studies at Starfleet Academy after the Dominion War and received a degree in Engineering and Operations. Doctor Bashir is now a Lt. Commander and Ezri Dax is a full Lieutenant. They're now married and Dax is expecting their first child in a few months, a boy. Quark still owns Quarks bar and Quark, is still Quark.

When Lieutenant jg Nog returned to DS9 after a 4 week leave to Ferenginar visiting his father and Leeta, he was promoted to full Lieutenant and received his orders to report to Starfleet Command.

"I've said good-bye to my Father and Leeta," Nog said to Kira sitting in her office. "When I explained to Uncle Quark that Starfleet will only let me come back for family emergencies, he got upset."

"Ahhh...," she said now understanding why Quark's upset. "Do you know where you'll be posted?"

"I'll be the Operation's Officer of the _USS New Orleans,_ which is a Prometheus Class star ship, and the _New Orleans_ has been assigned to the Noble Sector in the Avalon System," he answered.

"I understand a lot of Starfleet Officers applied for those positions," Kira said.

"I know, but I didn't," he replied.

"Someone must think highly of your skills Nog, and you go where Starfleet sends you," she told him.

"I know, and I'm going to miss everyone here. This station has been my home since I was a little boy," he said with a sad look on his face.

"How's your Father taking it," she asked.

"He's happy for me and told me he'll miss and he loves me very much. But he thinks it's a step up the ladder and congratulated me on my promotion," he answered. "We'll be able to send letters to our loved ones once a month."

"That's something at least," Kira said.

"Captain Kira, Lt. Nog's transport is here to take him to Earth," Lieutenant Carol James said over the comm.

"Thank you Lieutenant," she replied.

"It's time for me to go," he said.

"You'll be fine Nog and you'll do well," she told him with a smile. "I'll walk you to docking bay 5."

"Thank you Captain," he said, and picked up his bags. Nog said good-bye to Dr. Bashir and Ezri Dax and gave his Uncle a hug and told him he loved him and he'll miss him.

Quark told him he loved him too, but refused to walk his nephew to the docking bay. "Damn Starfleet," he said watching Nog walk away.

"Here we are," he said when they reached docking bay 5.

"Good luck Nog and don't forget to write," Kira told him.

"Thank you Captain, I won't," he said, and picked up his bags and walked to the transport.

When Nog returned to Earth he visited Chief O'Brien at Starfleet Academy, and he too congratulated him on his promotion. He also visited his friend Jake and they had dinner together every night before he reported to the _New Orleans_.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Captain Vosolak, Commander of the _USS Trident,_ a Streamrunner Class ship, was on his home world Vulcan when he received orders to report to Starfleet Command; and was told he's being reassigned to the Europa Sector in the Avalon System.

The _Trident_ fought in all the battles of Vulcanis during the Dominion War, and after the War, Captain Vosolak has been one of the strongest voices arguing for the increased militarization of Star Fleet. He and some of his fellow Captains have Ambassador Yarn as a strong ally on the Federation Council. Captain Vosolak is a tactician and a passivist like most of his fellow Vulcans.

Captain Vosolak is 6'0", has black hair and brown eyes, is married and has a son and daughter.

xxx

Commander Yanna Odon just returned to Betazed from Risa with her husband and son when she was ordered to Earth by Starfleet Command, and was told she's being reassigned to the Europa Sector. Commander Odon, like all Starfleet Officers, is a veteran of the Dominion War. She was the First Officer of the _USS Orion_, a Nebula Class star ship, which fought in the _Liberation of Benzar_, _the Battle of the Three Suns_ and the _Battle of Betazed_, her home-world.

Commander Odon is 38 years old, 5'9, medium build, has black hair and brown eyes. Her husband is a school teacher and their son is 9 years old.

xxx

Earth – Three Weeks Later

Rear Admiral (lower-half) Vosolak, First Officer of DS Indy and Captain Yanna Odon, Second Officer of DS Indy, were ordered to report to SSC the following morning. They're being sent ahead of Vice Admiral Johnson to make sure the space station is up and running.

Captain Odon looked around the SSC gate room when she entered carrying two suitcases and a shoulder bag. _This is quite nice_, she thought.

"Congratulations Captain," Admiral Grax said walking out of his office.

"Thank you Admiral," she replied with a smile standing at attention.

"At ease Yanna, and you can call me Tam," he said.

"Aye Tam," she replied relaxing.

"Let's walk over to the railing," he said, and they both walked to the railing and looked down.

"Crewman," Grax said to the crewman standing at the top of the stairs. "Take the Captain's bags to the luggage carrier."

"Aye sir," he said, and picked up the Captain Odon's suitcases and carried them down stairs and placed them on the luggage carrier, and then returned to his position at the top of the stairs to wait for Admiral Vosolak's luggage.

"Is that the star gate?" she asked.

"Yes," Grax answered.

"It's impressive," she said. "Are those Officers and crew going to DS Indy?"

Admiral Grax nodded his head in the affirmative. "There's an AGF ship waiting to take all of you to DS Indy. "Is your family going with you?"

"They'll be on the colony ship when it leaves in a few weeks," she answered.

"Here comes Admiral Vosolak," Grax said.

Captain Odon turned around and saw the Admiral walking towards them.

"Admiral," Grax said to Vosolak when he walked up to them with his suitcases in his hands, and a crewman took his bags and walked down the stairs and placed them on the luggage carrier.

"Admiral, Captain," Vosolak said looking at the star gate below. "We've had this technology for a very long time and no one knew about it."

"The stargate was very well hidden and inactive." "Have you read your padds regarding the Stargate Program?" Grax asked them.

"I haven't as of yet, but I will once I get settled in," Vosolak answered.

"I have and I found it fascinating," Odon told Grax.

Grax nodded his head. "It's time to go, dismissed," he said.

They both walked down the stairs.

"Admiral on deck," Grax said, and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease," Vosolak said.

The Officers and crewman relaxed.

Admiral Grax gave his usual speech. "Chief dial the gate to Terra," he said.

The chevrons began to encode.

"I still can't believe the Ancients set up the stargate network over fifty million years ago sir," Odon said to Vosolak.

"From what I was told, they were a very advanced human race that came from the other end of the universe," Vosolak replied.

After the last chevron encoded the event horizon shot out and came to a rest. Admiral Vosolak walked through first and Captain Odon followed. The other Officers and crewmen followed and the crewman with the luggage carrier brought up the rear.

xxx

"Welcome to the Terra gate room Admiral," Colonel Delmar said to Vosolak with a salute.

"Thank you Colonel," he replied.

"This is Colonel Farm, the Commander of the AGF ship _Spartan_, and her ship will take all of you to DS Indy," Delmar said to Vosolak. "The device she has in her hand will encompass all of you and your luggage in a shield and she'll beamed all of you aboard one of the _Spartan's_ lounge."

"Admiral," Farm said, and saluted Vosolak.

"Colonel we're all ready to go," he replied.

"Yes sir," she said, and encompassed all Starfleet personnel and their luggage in an invisible shield and transported them to one of the _Spartan's_ lounges.

Everyone looked around and saw heavily armed AGF Marines standing around the room when they arrived.

"They don't take any chances do they," Odon said looking around the lounge after hearing murmurs from the other Starfleet personnel.

"No they do not," Vosolak replied also looking around the room.

"Welcome aboard the _Spartan_," Farm said. "We'll now be jumping into hyperspace and we'll arrive at Deep Space Indy in a few minutes. Farm out."

The comm disconnected.

Everyone in the lounge watched as the _Spartan_ jumped into hyperspace and there were gasped in the room when they saw the blue and white swirls of hyperspace, and no one took their eyes off the view screen.

"Hyperspace is beautiful," Captain Odon softly said.

Admiral Vosolak agreed in his stoic way.

A few minutes later they dropped out of hyperspace and Admiral Vosolak and Captain Odon looked at the space station before them.

"Starfleet went over the top on this one," she said looking at the huge structure above the moon Europa.

"We are in a different part of the Milky Way galaxy and we don't know what we will encounter out here," Vosolak replied.

"We're next to AGF space and I'm glad we have one ally out here," she said. The Captain knows the Federation and the AGF have signed a defense pact and that made her breath a little easier.

When Admiral Vosolak read the specs of DS Indy he was impressed – as impressed as a Vulcan can be; and knows the Federation has not forgotten the Dominion, or the Borg. That's why the two space stations in this part of the Milky Way galaxy are armed the way they are. He also read that the only ships in this part of the Milky Way galaxy will be war ships, except the Intrepid Class science vessels, and that the Federation has militarized the Avalon System. _It's about time_, he thought.

Everyone was transported to Deep Space Indy and when they arrived Admiral Vosolak asked the Commander of the station for a report.

xxx

Federation Space – Terra – Avalon System

When the _USS Voyager_ returned to Earth, Naomi Wildman met her father, grandparents and cousins, on both sides of the family; and realized how happy her mother was to be home again and with her beloved husband.

Naomi never felt Earth was home, but _Voyager_ and the Delta Quadrant. When her father, Greskrendtregk, was promoted to Commander and assigned as Chief Engineer to Starbase Avalon, she was ecstatic and knew she'll be going back out there, where she belongs. Her mother was promoted to Lieutenant Commander after she accepted the position as Head of the Science Department on Starbase Avalon. Samantha Wildman is four months pregnant.

Greskrendtregk, Lieutenant Commander Samantha Wildman and Naomi live in a lovely 3 bedroom apartment, which overlooks a park and has shops and restaurants within walking distance.

"How was school today?" Sam asked Naomi when she walked in the door.

"Fine mom," she answered. "When will daddy be home?"

"In an hour," she answered. "Let's take a walk in the park before he arrives."

"Okay," Naomi said with a bright smile on her face.

"Naomi is very happy," Greskrendtregk said smiling at his wife after their daughter went to bed.

"She's home," Sam replied. "Naomi is a Delta Quadrant child who was taken from her home when we returned to Earth."

"But we don't know what Quadrant we're in," he said.

"The AGF doesn't break down the Milky Way galaxy into Quadrants like we do. To them it's simply the Milky Way galaxy. When Naomi asked me what Quadrant we'll be living in, I told her our new home will be 30,000 light years from Earth, and that seemed to satisfy her," Sam replied.

Greskrendtregk nodded his head in understanding.

xxx

Federation Space - Utopia Planitia

Starfleet decided to put the AGF space gate close to Utopia Planitia; and when five AGF ships, including a large freighter, dropped out of hyperspace near the Federation's main shipyard, Colonel Rebecca Farm contacted Admiral Clarkson, and the Admiral had a shuttle lead the AGF vessels to the designated coordinates. After their vessels arrived at the coordinates, the Colonel again contacted Admiral Clarkson and asked permission to test the space gate after it was in position, and the Admiral gave her permission to do so.

Many Officers and crew at Utopia Planitia watched as the AGF tested the space gate.

_What a magnificent piece of technology_, Clarkson thought as she watched the event horizon shoot out and come to rest before it was disconnected. Admiral Clarkson contacted Admiral Rean when the AGF vessels arrived in Federation space.

xxx

Captain Michael Quinn was staring out of his ready room window as the space gate was being tested. He'd just completed the shakedown cruise of his new Sovereign Class ship, the _USS Denmark_, two days ago and was ordered to remain at Utopia Planitia until the AGF arrived with the space gate. The 38 year old, 5'11", medium build, blond hair, blue eyed handsome Captain is grateful he's going to the 'New Frontier'. His ship will explore the Vega and Tory Systems and beyond; and he'll have two Defiant Class ships as escort vessels and they'll be stationed at DS Alpha. _Who knew when the Ori invaded the Milky Way galaxy that the Federation will have three new sectors 30,000 light years from Earth; a star gate that could take them to over 900 planets in the Milky Way galaxy and make new friends and powerful allies. Things are looking up_, he thought.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Rean's Office

"The AGF just arrived with the space gate," Rean told Tevan.

"I guess it's time for me to leave," he said.

They got up and shook hands.

"Good luck Tevan," he said. "Dismissed."

"Thank you Jaz," he said, and left Rean's office.

Admiral Tevan made sure Terra, Noble and Europa are well protected like Andor. He didn't want a repeat of what happened during the Dominion War when the Dominion conquered Betazed and Benzar, and nearly destroyed Earth. He picked his own First Officer, Vice Admiral Patricia Edwards, who was a Rear Admiral (upper-half) during the War and attached to his Akira Wing, and she proved to be a very find Commander. His Second Officer is Rear Admiral (upper-half) Conrad Miller, whom Admiral Rean picked. After reading Admiral Miller's record, he was impressed and thought he'll go far up the ranks of the Admiralty, and he's only 47 years old. Admiral Rean also chose Vice Admiral Narg, a Tellarite male as Commander of Alpha Planitia, Alpha Antares and the dilithium belt. Rear Admiral's (upper-half) Jack Ral Morgan (half-Betazoid and half-Human) and Tala (Andorian Female) are head of Starfleet Security and Starfleet Intelligence, respectively, for the Avalon System and are stationed at Starbase Avalon on Terra.

Admiral Morgan's wife died on Betazed during the Dominion War, but his two sons survived and they're now living with their father on Terra. Jonathan is 19 and Xavier is 16. Admiral Morgan was promoted to Fleet Captain after the outbreak of the war and he and his small fleet were assigned to reconnaissance missions, and his file is classified. He rose up the ranks through Starfleet Security.

Admiral Tala was assigned to Starfleet Intelligence after she graduated from the Academy and she and her operatives were very active during the Dominion War. She's also an expert in Andorian martial arts and weapons. Her file is also classified.

Starfleet and AGF engineers made harden bunkers on Terra, Noble and Europa in case of bombardment from space. All Operation Centers are underground and Federation shields are now 18% better, thanks to the AGF.

The Federation President, Federation Council and Starfleet were thrilled when the AGF offered five Security Nets to the Federation. The Federation signed an agreement with the AGF that Starfleet will install the Security Net on Earth, Starbase One, Utopia Planitia, Bajor and DS9, because Bajor and DS9 are at the mouth of the wormhole and must be protected. The AGF also suggested that Starfleet build a new space station like DS Alpha to replace DS9; and they'll help them if they wish.

_**Flashback**_

_Federation Space – Bajor Sector – DS9_

_Admiral Sisko smiled when he saw the look on Captain Kira's face while she was reading the Classified Report from Starfleet._

"_There was a war around earth?" "Who're the Atlantis Galactic Federation and the Ori?" "What the hell is a stargate?" she asked surprised._

_Admiral Sisko answered her questions._

"_There's been a wormhole on Earth for over 5,000 years?" she asked wide-eyed._

"_Apparently so," he answered with a smile. "If you keep reading you'll find more information on the padd."_

_Captain Kira scrolled down the padd. "What's a Security Net Admiral?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_That's what saved Earth, Starbase One and Utopia Planitia," he answered and told her how the Security Net works and about the agreement the AGF and the Federation signed; and where he wants the Security Net installed._

"_Bajor and DS9 will now be protected," she said nodding her head._

"_A fleet of AGF ships will arrive shortly to install the Security Net on DS9 and Bajor, and Starfleet Security will accompany them," Sisko told her._

"_When will they arrive?" she asked._

"_In a few minutes," he answered. "I think we better go to Operations."_

_The Captain knew that was an order and followed the Admiral out of her office, and when they arrived she told her Staff about the AGF Fleet._

"_I'm not picking anything up on my sensors," Lieutenant Carol James said looking at her computer._

"_You won't Lieutenant," Sisko replied. "Just watch the screen."_

"_Aye sir," she said, and did as she was ordered._

_A few seconds later a Fleet of AGF ships dropped out of hyperspace._

"_Where the hell did they come from?" someone in Operations asked._

_Admiral Sisko looked around the Operations Center and saw a few dropped jaws. "That's the AGF Fleet we're been expecting and they just dropped out of hyperspace," Sisko answered._

"_What's hyperspace Admiral?" Lt. James turned and asked._

"_A higher dimension of travel," he answered looking at the Lieutenant._

"_And you don't know they're coming," Kira said looking at the screen._

"_We're being hailed Captain," James told them._

"_On screen," she said._

"_Aye Captain, channel open," James replied._

"_This is General Ally McKenzie of the AGF ship __**Hercules**__. We're here to install a Security Net on DS9 and Bajor," she said._

_Everyone saw Starfleet Officers on the bridge of the __**Hercules**__._

"_I'm Admiral Benjamin Sisko, Commander of the Bajor Sector and this is Captain Kira Nerys, the Commander of DS9," he replied. "Permission granted General."_

"_Thank you sir," she said._

"_This way," Kira told them when Starfleet and AGF Security Officers and Engineers transported to the Operations Center._

_While the Security Net was being installed, an AGF engineer explained to Captain Kira, her Chief of Security and Chief of Operations how it worked. They tested the Net before the AGF Fleet departed for Bajor, with Admiral Sisko onboard the __**Hercules**__._

"_We're ready to depart Admiral," McKenzie said after the Security Nets were installed._

"_Permission granted General," Sisko replied and the comm was disconnected._

"_I'm glad they're our friends and not our enemies," Kira said after reading the padd of the scans Lt. James ran and handed to her and Admiral Sisko._

_Quark's_

_Will you look at that Morn," Quark said. He and everyone in his bar watched as the AGF ships got into position and jumped into hyperspace. Quark heard murmurs in the bar and the questions a few asked about the ships and who they are. _

_**End Flashback**_

Unbeknownst to only a few people and with the approval of the President of the AGF and President Logan of the UFP, another piece of AGF technology was given to Admiral's Rean and Tevan, after the Federation President, Ambassador Yarn and the two Admirals signed a Confidentiality Agreement. That piece of technology is a small communication device that connects to AGF Operations on Furl. If the Federation is attacked or needs AGF assistance in the Avalon System, Admiral Tevan will contact AGF Operations on Furl. If the Federation is attacked by the Dominion or Borg, Admiral Rean will contact AGF Operations on Furl. Only President Logan, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Stokes, Jamison, Chin and Edwards know about the device; and only Admiral's Rean, Chin, Tevan and Edwards can use the device. The AGF had Admiral's Rean, Chin, Tevan and Edwards touch the communication device and informed them their DNA is now in the AGF database; and if anyone else touches the device, they'll suffer an electric shock and be unconscious for about 12 hours with no memory of what happened. The AGF showed them how to use the device, and the Admiral's scanned the device, but got no readings.

xxx

SSC - Colorado

When Admiral Tevan beamed to the SSC Center he had a shoulder bag with the AGF communication device inside, along with a few personal items.

"Admiral," Grax said when he saw Tevan..

"Tam," he replied walking up to him.

"Good luck Admiral," Grax said.

"Thank you," he replied and walked down the stairs.

"Dail Terra Chief," Grax said.

"Aye sir," he replied.

Admiral Tevan watched as the chevrons finished encoding and then walked through the stargate to his new home, Terra.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Utopia Planitia - Three Days Later

President Logan, Ambassador Yarn, Members of the Federation Council, Admiral Rean and many other members of the Admiralty were at Utopia Planitia watching as Starfleet ships were queuing up to leave for their new home. One AGF ship will lead everyone through the space gate, while another will bring up the rear. All Federation ships were told to use their thrusters when entering the space gate, and it'll be a very long and slow procession. There were also 8 freighters, a hospital ship and two colony ships – one going to Terra, and DS Indy and the other to DS Alpha. The AGF towed one freighter to DS Alpha and the _Stardust_ is stationed there permanently, and brings food and other supplies to DS Alpha from Noble.

"We're being hailed Admiral," the female Bolian Lieutenant said.

"On screen," Clarkson replied.

Admiral Donna Johnson appeared on the screen. "We're ready to depart Admiral," she said to Clarkson.

"Permission granted Donna, good luck and Godspeed," she replied.

"Thank you," Johnson replied

"Clarkson out."

The lead AGF ship dialed the space gate and the event horizon shot out and come to a rest. The AGF vessel, the _Crimson Sunrise_, entered first and the _Cordova_ followed.

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Peter Duncan's Sovereign Class ship, the _USS Eagle_, entered behind the _Cordova_.

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Savin's (an Andorian male) ship, the _USS Andor_, an Akira Class ship and Admiral Tevan's Flagship, entered behind the _Eagle_. Admiral Savin's Fleet will patrol the entire Terra Defense Perimeter; and his First Officer is Captain Celes Jax, a Bajoran male.

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Conrad Miller's Flagship, the _USS Ranger_, is an Achilles Class ship, which followed behind the _Andor_. If for any reason Savin is unavailable, than Admiral Miller and his Flagship will command the Terra Defense Perimeter.

Admiral's Rean and Tevan didn't want a repeat of the what happened to the Mars Defense Perimeter and Earth during the Dominion War, and they doubled the orbital defense platforms, as those assets are too important to the Federation; and if war breaks out in the Avalon system, Vice Admiral Donna Johnson will lead the Fleet with Rear Admiral Savin will be Second-in-Command.

Real Admiral (lower-half) Frank Maxwell's Flagship, the _USS Horizon_, an Akira Class ship, followed behind the _USS Arrow_ through the space gate. Frank Maxwell is 6'3", 238 pounds, has brown eyes, medium brown skin and a mustache. He's 50 years old, divorced and has a daughter who lives on Alpha Centauri with her husband, son and daughter; and he's Second-in-Command of the Noble Sector Fleet.

Captain Jamison watched as the ship in front of his entered and then the _New Orleans_ followed. He looked at the wormhole and thought it was beautiful.

"This wormhole is very different from the Bajoran wormhole, sir," Nog said turning and looking at the Captain.

"Yes it is Lieutenant," Jamison replied with a smile as they entered the wormhole. Captain Jamison personally picked Lieutenant Nog because of his experience as a pilot, engineer and Operation's Officer, and he can put him almost anywhere in an emergency. He also had a feeling Lieutenant Nog will become a Captain someday and Starfleet now has two other Ferengi's at the Academy, one male and one female.

The _Denmark_ followed the _New Orleans_ and Captain Quinn had butterflies in his stomach.

After the last Federation ship entered the wormhole, the AGF ship, the _George Hammond_ entered and the wormhole disconnected; and the _Spartan_ held the space gate open with a ZPM. Everyone on Utopia Planitia clapped and watched as the AGF beamed the space gate aboard the freighter.

"We're being hailed Admiral," the female Bolian Lieutenant said.

"On screen," Clarkson replied.

"Aye Admiral, channel opened," she said.

"Admiral we're ready to depart," Colonel Farm said when she saw Clarkson.

"You've been cleared for departure Colonel," Clarkson replied.

"Thank you Admiral, Farm out," she said, and the comm disconnected.

Many at the shipyards watched as the three AGF ships jump into hyperspace; where they'll heading to the Star Sector and to position the space gate a few light years from the Supergate, and then return to Furl.

"That was an impressive sight Admiral," Ambassador Spock said to Rean when he walked up to him.

The Admiral agreed with the Ambassador, but didn't take his eyes off the view screen.

"What do you think of the AGF, Admiral?" Spock asked when he walked up to him.

"They're just what they appear to be Ambassador; a very ruthless Army, and they're also very generous," Rean answered looking at the Ambassador.

"You're right in both respects Admiral," he said.

"They live with the Wraith, who're they're Borg, and so does everyone else in the Pegasus galaxy – and I can't image what that's like," Rean told the Ambassador. "I wonder what Starfleet would be like if we had to live with something like that everyday?"

"Very different," Spock answered.

Rean nodded his head. "As you know, the AGF has given us several Security Nets and the Federation is very grateful. It's also the most advanced and complex piece of technology we've every seen, and our tri-coders can't read the damn thing. We've tested the Net and it works, and Earth, Bajor, DS9, Starbase One and Utopia Planitia are now well protected," Rean told the Ambassador.

"Didn't I read that no one can reverse engineer AGF technology because of they way it's made?" he asked.

"Yes Ambassador," Rean answered. "No AGF technology has wires or any of the other things we use."

"Intriguing," Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand a few Federation Worlds, including Bolarus, have asked the Andorian's for their help with respect to protecting their space," Rean commented.

"Is Trill going to be protected the same way?" Spock asked.

"I've already given the order Ambassador," Rean answered.

"I see the AGF has had an influence on the Federation," Spock said.

"It was the Dominion, Ambassador," Rean replied. "The AGF just reminded us what we all should've done a long time ago."

"Galar II wasn't protected," Spock said.

"Galar II and III weren't protected because of a decision that was made over 300 years ago. When the AGF found out about the attack on Galar II, new patrol vessels were built for Galar III; battle stations were put in place throughout Galar III space; a new space station was built, and a Security Net was put on the planet. Galar II will also be protected the same way," Rean replied.

Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow and then excused himself.

Admiral Rean is very grateful to the AGF. They replicated everything the Federation needed for the Avalon System, including a few of their weapons, but not the isokenetic cannon, transphasic or quantum torpedoes, which are housed in an off-limits, special wing at the Alpha Planitia shipyards. Their avatars built Starbase Avalon, DS Indy, DS Alpha, Alpha Planitia, the mining facilities, the small civilian space station near said facilities, and the Operation's Centers – all to Starfleet's specifications. They also installed Security Nets on Terra, Noble, Europa, Alpha Planitia, DS Indy and DS Noble. At the AGF's suggestion, and with the approval of President Logan and the majority of the Federation Council, Starfleet increased their terra watts to 125,000 on phaser banks, emitters and pulse phasers on all ships, space stations, installations and planets in the Avalon System. Utopia Planitia, the other shipyards and all the starbases' weapons have also been upgraded. When new ships are built they'll have the same frequency.

xxx

"Is Alynna happy that we have one piece of AGF technology?" Ross asked Stokes when he walked up to him.

"Yes, but she wants more," he answered.

Ross raised an eyebrow.

"She won't be happy until we get all of it, which we and she knows will never happened," Stokes said.

"At least Earth is protected," Ross replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase Avalon - Terra

Admiral's Tevan and Edwards, along with the staff of Terra Operations, watched as the Federation ships started coming through the space gate, and Tevan had a smile on his face. As each ship came through, it warped to its assigned coordinates, and they'll proceed to their destinations after the last ship came through. When the last ship came through, everyone in Operations clapped.

"We're being hailed Admiral," the male Benzar Lieutenant said.

"On screen," Tevan replied.

"Aye sir, channel open," he said.

"Welcome to the Avalon System Donna," Tevan said when he saw Admiral Donna Johnson on the screen.

"Thank you Admiral," she replied. "We'll now heading to DS Indy."

"Acknowledged," Tevan said, and the comm disconnected. He watched as the entire fleet went to warp.

xxx

"Open a channel to the Fleet," Admiral Duncan said to his Operation's Officer.

"Aye sir, channel open," he replied.

"This is Admiral Duncan, we'll now proceed to DS Alpha at warp 6. Duncan out." "Take us to the Deep Space Alpha helm."

"Aye sir," she replied and the _Eagle _jumped to warp, and the rest of the fleet followed.

xxx

Captain Jamison looked out the view screen as the unfamiliar stars streaked by; and looked around the bridge and saw his bridge crew doing the same and smiled.

xxx

Captain Michael Quinn and his bridge crew were doing the same. However, his helm officer, Lieutenant Jenkins, didn't seem to notice. He knew she'd been the helm on the Gamma Shift on _Voyager_ for almost 7 years and she's use to unfamiliar stars. He turned to his right and saw that his First Officer, Ona Hahn (female Trill) had a smile on her face.

xxx

"Open a channel to the Fleet," Savin said.

"Channel open Admiral," his Operation's Officer replied.

"This is Admiral Savin, proceed to your assigned coordinates, Savin out."

xxx

Before Admiral Tevan went home that evening he sent a message through the star gate to Admiral Rean and informed him that all the ships had arrived and the space gate was at the designated coordinates in the Noble sector (half-a-light year from DS Alpha).

xxx

Federation Space – Deep Space Alpha – 10 Days Later

When the Noble Sector Fleet arrived at DS Alpha, Admiral Duncan ordered his Captains and Commanders to meet him in the large conference room on the station in one hour. When his ship docked at the station, he was greeted by Captain Estahahn outside docking bay 1. The crews had shore leave on the station and the ships that couldn't dock were orbiting DS Alpha.

Nog departed the _New Orleans_ to take a tour of the station.

Lieutenant William Edmunds is the Strategic Operations Officer on the Beta Shift in Operations on DS Alpha; and his last posting, as a Lieutenant jg, was on DS9 in Strategic Operations on the Gamma Shift. Lieutenant Edmunds saw Nog walking down on of the corridors on the space station. "Nog," he said.

Nog turned around when he heard his name and saw William Edmunds. "Bill," he replied with a smile.

The two friends greeted each other.

"Congratulations on your promotion Nog." "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm the Chief Operations Officer of the _New Orleans_, which Starfleet assigned to the Noble Sector," he answered.

"I want to hear all about it. Today's my day off and I was on my way to dinner, would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Of course Bill," Nog answered.

They walked to the turbo lift laughing and talking about old times, and Nog's glad he has a friend in the Avalon System.

xxx

Lieutenant Commander Jenny Delaney waited for her sister to arrive. They greeted each other with a hug and then proceeded down the corridor. Lieutenant Commander Megan Delaney is Head of the Astrometrics Department on-board the _Denmark_.

xxx

Captain Jamison was walking to the conference room when he bumped into a female officer coming from the opposite direction. "Pardon me Commander," he said looking at her rank pips.

"Jean Matthews," she said picking the PADDs up off the deck. When She looked up she saw the rank pips of the person she bumped into. "Captain," she said looking him in the eyes and felt something flowing between them.

"I'm sorry Commander," he said with grin on his face.

"No harm done Captain," she replied, and walked into the conference room with a smile on her face. She was instantly smitten with the handsome Captain, who's 5'10", has brown hair and eyes, with a slender to medium build.

Captain David Jamison watched as Commander Matthews walked into the room and couldn't take the grin off his face. Now he knew why he didn't mind coming to the 'New Frontier'.

xxx

"Admirals on deck," Estahahn said when he walked into the conference room and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease," Duncan said after he, Maxwell and Estahahn took their seats at the table. "Welcome to Deep Space Alpha. The colony ship with your family members should arrive in a few weeks and they'll be beamed directly to Noble. As you all know, I'm the Fleet Admiral for this sector and Admiral Maxwell is Second-in-Command. Captain Estahahn is the Commander of DS Alpha and his First Officer is Commander Jean Matthews. Each Captain and Commander will receive a padd with their orders. When Commander Matthews calls your name, she'll hand you your padd." Commander."

"Thank you sir," she said, and called out each name and handed each Captain and Commander a padd.

Duncan dismissed them after they'd each received a padd. "Congratulations on your promotion Commander," Duncan said to Matthews.

"Thank you sir," she replied smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

Admiral Duncan returned the smile and then dismissed her. Admiral Duncan's gut was correct all those years ago when he thought he'll see his former helmsmen again.

xxx

"What are your orders Michael?" Jamison asked Quinn after taking a sip of his coffee in the Officer's Mess.

They're waiting to join Captain Estahahn for dinner. Michael Quinn, David Jamison and Estahahn have known each other since their Academy days; and that they all survived the Dominion War is truly a miracle.

"We'll be here for another week and then we'll start exploring the Vega System," he answered. "While we're here we'll also stock up on supplies." "Yours?"

"We leave in 2 days and start patrolling," Jamison answered.

"Captains," Commander Matthews said when she walked into the mess and up to their table.

They both turned looked up at her.

"I'll escort the two of you to the Captain Estahahn's private dining room," she told them.

"Lead the way Commander," Jamison said as they got up from the table.

"This way sirs," she replied.

They followed her out of the mess. Jamison liked the view and Quinn noticed.

Commander Matthews could feel David Jamison's eyes piercing her soul as they walked to the dining room. When they arrived, the doors opened, but she didn't enter. "Captain Estahahn is on his way sirs," she said as they entered the room.

"You seemed to admire the Commander," Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

Jamison winked at him with a smile on his face.

"Michael, David," Estahahn said when he entered the dining room a few minutes later.

xxx

Federation Space - Europa Sector - DS Indy

Captain Odon was happy to see her husband and son when the colony ship arrived. After they settled in their quarters, she told her husband she's pregnant, and they celebrated the good news that evening with their son.

Admiral Vosolak also greeted his family when they arrived.

xxx

Federation Space - Noble Sector - DS Alpha

Two weeks later the colony ship arrived at DS Alpha and Captain Estahahn was reunited with his daughters and mother-in-law. They were delighted with their new quarters and the girls knew they'd start school the next day.

The ship then proceeded to Noble and beamed the rest of the colonists and their possessions to the planet.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Before Admiral Janeway and her engineers were to leave for Atlantis, she, along with Lt. Commander Torres walked through the stargate to Furl and were met by Major General Hala Zinn, Commander of the Furl gate room. The Admiral and Commander met with 3 AGF Engineers and discussed slipstream technology; and during the meeting Commander Torres mentioned the transwarp coil and their success with said coil on _Voyager_. After the meeting Admiral Janeway had dinner with General Zinn and Commander Torres had dinner with the 3 AGF Engineers, and the Commander and AGF Engineers continued discussing slipstream and transwarp technology. Admiral Janeway and Commander also discussed the Isokinetic cannon _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant and the containment field it requires.

Admiral Janeway knows Starfleet wants to install the Isokinetic cannon on the larger ships, but her gut told her there was something unstable about that weapon. She told Admiral Rean her reasons why Starfleet shouldn't install that weapon on any Starfleet vessel – and he told her to see if the AGF can help.

Admiral Janeway and Commander Torres were also told that after Major Ellen Cho received her Ph.D. in Engineering, she was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.

Admiral Chapman smiled when Admiral Janeway told him about Ellen Cho when they had lunch together a few days later in the Admiral's Dining Room.

Lieutenant Commander Torres sent a report on both technologies to Furl, along with a report on Federation warp drives and the Isokinetic cannon a week later, which were sent to Lantis.

xxx

Onboard the _Enterprise_

"I'll see you when you return Data," Geordi said to his friend.

"Good-bye Geordi," he replied and boarded the shuttle to Earth.

_Thor's_ request was granted when he asked that Lt. Commander Data visit him on Lantis; and Admiral Janeway invited Commander Data to join them when they travel to Lantis.

xxx

Admiral Stokes and Starfleet Security were headed to Lantis to meet with the Head of the Secret Service for President Logan's Official State Visit to Lantis. When they walked through the stargate to Furl, General Chow greeted the Admiral and then had the Sgt. dial Atlantis. Their luggage was taken to Atlantis a few hours earlier by another Starfleet Security Team.

xxx

The AGF informed Starfleet when Brigadier General Raj Singh of the AGF ship, _Fires of the Sun_, and his Fleet will arrive in Federation space to take Admiral Janeway and her Team to Lantis; and when the _Fires of the Sun_ dropped out of hyperspace near Earth a week later General Singh contacted Starfleet Operations.

Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris piloted the _Delta Flyer_ into one of the hanger bays of the _Fires of the Sun_, with Admiral Janeway, his wife, Commander Data, Lieutenant Barclay and Seven of Nine onboard the _Flyer_. When they disembarked four Marines escorted them to one of the ship's lounges; and after they made themselves comfortable they were offered coffee and tea, which they accepted, except Commander Data and Seven of Nine.

"This is General Singh, welcome aboard Admiral," he said over the comm.

"Thank you General," she replied smiling.

"We've received clearance to depart Federation space and we'll jump into hyperspace in 30 seconds, Singh out."

They watched as the _Fires of the Sun_ jumped into hyperspace.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Reg said with a look of awe on his face staring at the blue and white swirls of hyperspace.

"Fascinating," Data replied.

Seven of Nine raised an eyebrow and Janeway smiled at Reg and Data.

"It doesn't feel like we're traveling at these incredible speeds and transwarp felt the same way – and in my opinion it's better than slipstream," Paris said.

Admiral Janeway nodded her head and took a sip of her delicious coffee.

"Do you think transwarp is the way to go instead of slipstream Commander?" Reg asked.

"The transwarp coil gave out. I don't know why the AGF wants to see it or what they intend to do with it," Janeway answered. She had the transwarp coil in her shoulder bag.

"The slipstream drive will need its own computer and sensors to calculate the phase variances," Data said.

"Yes it will Commander," Janeway replied.

They discussed the pros and cons of slipstream and transwarp technology for another 45 minutes.

"This is General Singh, we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in 20 seconds."

"That was fast," Tom said surprised.

"Welcome to the Pegasus galaxy and Lantis," Singh told them over the comm after they jumped out of hyperspace.

They were escorted to the _Delta Flyer,_ and when the _Flyer_ flew out of bay 3 Tom Paris was instructed to follow the puddle jumper to the space station.

"Lantis has five moons" Seven said looking at her readings.

After the _Delta Flyer_ entered docking bay 9 and landed on the deck, Commander Paris powered down the _Flyer's_ systems and everyone retrieved their luggage from the aft compartment and exited the _Flyer_.

Colonel Sergey Alexei waited in the docking bay when their guests arrived. He read the classified report the Federation provided the AGF about the Borg and Seven of Nine – who was once a human and assimilated by the Borg on her 6th birthday in another part of the Milky Way galaxy. He saw the picture of her as a child; as an adult drone, and the one after most of her Borg implants were removed, on the surface at least. He also knew she'll be bringing a small regeneration unit with her to keep her Borg systems functioning properly. _Not bad looking for a cyborg_, he thought when he saw her. "I'm Colonel Sergey Alexei, Commander of this station Admiral," said the handsome blonde hair, blue eyed Colonel, and saluted Janeway when he approached.

Admiral Janeway introduced her Team to the Colonel and saw 5 armed guards standing near the exit.

"I'll escort all of you to one of our transport terminals," he said. "Follow me."

They followed the Colonel out of the docking bay with the guards taking up the rear and followed him down a bright corridor. When they arrived at the transport terminal, Colonel Alexei indicated where they should stand and they complied.

"Alexei to Captain Carmichael," he said pressing his small comm badge.

"Carmichael here sir," she said.

"Transport our guests to Guest House 5," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she said and they were transported to Guest House 5.

xxx

Guest House 5

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Simmons," said the woman standing behind them.

They turned and saw a women who appeared to be in her mid-fifties; with short grey hair, had a medium build, and average height.

"Hello Mrs. Simmons I'm Admiral Janeway," she said smiling, and introduced everyone to Mrs. Simmons.

"It nice to meet all of you," she replied with a pleasant smile shaking everyone's hand. "Guest House 5 has six bedrooms, six and one-half baths, kitchen, dining room, living room and study. It also has a patio where you can dine and lounge which overlooks the ocean and you can see Atlantis in the distance. You'll have your own personal chef who'll prepare your meals and maid service twice a day. Fresh coffee, tea and juice, along with cheese, bread and fruit will be available 24 hours a day. Dinner will be ready in two hours, and if you need anything a Cassidy will contact me. They're the holograms for this House and they're also your chef and maids," she told them. "Cassidy."

Six Cassidy's appeared out of nowhere.

"Fascinating!" Data exclaimed looking at each Cassidy who looked the same.

They all had short brown hair and eyes and look to be about 5'9".

Reg Barclay was startled.

"Your Cassidy will take your luggage and show you to your room," Mrs. Simmons told them.

A Cassidy took their luggage.

"Follow the Cassidy that has your luggage. When you've changed, I'll give you a tour of the house," Mrs. Simmons told them.

"Right this way," a Cassidy said to the person who's luggage she was holding.

"That's different," B'Elanna said to Tom following their Cassidy up the staircase.

Her husband agreed.

Each bedroom was tastefully decorated with a king sized bed; large bay windows; sitting area; huge walk-in closet, and hardwood floors. The bathrooms had a water closet, double sinks, shower and tub.

The Cassidy's hung up their clothes and departed the rooms.

After everyone changed and went downstairs, Mrs. Simmons gave them a tour of the house.

"This is the patio," Mrs. Simmons said when she opened the french doors and everyone stepped outside.

"It's beautiful," Tom said looking at the lights of the city of Atlantis.

Mrs. Simmons smiled at them while they talked about Atlantis. "All of you will get a tour of Atlantis in a few days. At 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, you'll meet with our engineers. Breakfast will be served at 6:30 a.m. and afterwards, you'll be transported to Lantis University." "Will you like to have your drinks, hor d'oeuvres and dinner on the patio?" she asked.

"That'll be great," Tom answered.

"A Cassidy is coming with an hors d'oeuvres tray," Mrs. Simmons told them.

When Cassidy arrived she set the tray on the buffet and took their drink orders. When she returned with their drinks she told them dinner will be ready in an hour.

"Thank you Cassidy," Janeway said.

"You are welcome Admiral," she replied and returned to the kitchen.

"Commander Data, _Thor_ will be here shortly to give you a tour of the planet," Mrs. Simmons told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Simmons," he replied.

A knock on the door.

"_Thor_," a Cassidy said when she opened the door. "Commander Data is on the patio."

"Thank you Cassidy," he replied and walked to the patio. "Hello Admiral, Commanders, Lieutenant."

"Hello _Thor_," they said.

"Lt. Commander Data would you like a tour of the planet?" _Thor_ asked.

"Yes, thank you _Thor_ and you can call me Data," he answered.

_Thor_ and Data said their good-byes and walked out the door.

"I'll leave you now," Mrs. Simmons said and left the Guest House.

After dinner Admiral Janeway had a cup of coffee, and happy she'll have freshly brewed coffee at her disposal any time, day or night.

"Your Cassidy has turned down your beds and put mints on the pillows," Cassidy told them and walked away.

"Mints on the pillows," Seven said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a old hotel tradition Seven," Janeway replied.

"How's your coffee Admiral?" Torres asked.

"It's delicious," she answered with a smile.

An hour later they retired to their rooms.

xxx

After breakfast Sargent Elizabeth Moran and two other Marines arrived at Guest House 5 and escorted Janeway and her team to Professor Hanay's conference room at Lantis University. When they arrived they saw a women sitting at the head of the table, who got up from her chair, walked over to them and introduced herself.

"I'm Professor Hanay," she said, and shook their hands. "Lt. Colonel Dono will be joining us in minute. Please have a seat." "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee," Janeway answered with a smile..

Professor Hanay had Lantis bring a pot of fresh coffee for the Admiral and the rest said no thank you and took a seat. Each had a pitcher of water and glass in front of them.

When Lt. Colonel Dono entered the room he saluted Admiral Janeway before he took his seat next to Professor Hanay. The Professor made the introductions and they noticed that both were Aldans.

"Let's begin shall we," Professor Hanay said.

She and Lt. Colonel Dono both had a tablet in front of them and the rest took out their padds from their shoulder bags.

"I teach Robotics and Engineering at Lantis University and have a Ph.D. in both disciplines. Lt. Colonel Dono has a master degree in both disciplines. We've both read your reports on the transwarp and quantum slipstream drive; and from what we've surmised Admiral is that the slipstream drive didn't work because Federation technology is incompatible with slipstream technology. Your ship didn't have enough power and your computers and sensors couldn't calculate the quantum phase variances fast enough to traverse the slipstream. Your hull began to buckle in less than an hour because of the stresses traveling at those speeds; and Federation technology and ship design is designed for travel," Hanay told them.

"That's the same conclusion we came to Professor," Janeway said and took a sip of her coffee.

"We know you can put more power in your new ships and change your hull configuration, but what about the slipstream computers and sensors?" Lt. Colonel Dono asked.

"It'll take the Federation years to come up with a computer and sensors fast enough to calculate those quantum phase variances," Barclay answered.

"I give Commander Torres kudos for reverse engineering the quantum slipstream drive," Professor Hanay said, and smiled at Lt. Commander Torres. "If you were in my class I would've given you an excellent."

"Thank you Professor," Torres said returning the smile.

"Commander Torres challenged everything her engineering professor taught her at the Academy," Janeway told Hanay.

"Did she now," Hanay said looking at Torres.

"I had my opinions," Torres replied.

"Very strong ones," Janeway said with a grin and took another sip of her coffee.

"They worked Admiral," Torres said smiling.

"B'Elanna had to think outside the box when we were stranded in the Delta Quadrant," Janeway said. "Which she did very well."

"The answers just came to me, especially in a crisis," Torres replied.

"You work well under pressure Commander," Hanay said.

"She thrives under pressure Professor," Tom replied .

"Seven of Nine tell me about transwarp," Professor Hanay said turning to Seven.

"Transwarp is very similar to slipstream, but more stable. The transwarp coils are designed to adapt to any technology," Seven replied.

"I would've loved to have met the engineer who came up with that idea," Dono said.

_He would_, Janeway thought.

"Did you have any problems with the transwarp coil Commander?" Hanay asked Torres.

"No," she answered. "The transwarp coil fit into our systems perfectly."

"I also found it easier navigating transwarp than slipstream Professor," Paris said.

"We had to constantly make sure our engines were stable while traversing the slipstream and we had to keep rerouting power to the deflector dish. With the transwarp coil we didn't have to do either," Torres told them.

"It seems to me transwarp is the way to go for the Federation," Dono said.

"Why transwarp instead of slipstream Colonel?" Barclay asked.

"With transwarp you don't have to change any of your ship systems, because it adapts to you. With slipstream you'll have to adapt to it and change a good portion of your ship systems," Dono answered. "Since Commander Torres has already reversed engineer the slipstream technology and made it operational, I suggest that you reverse engineer the slipstream technology and increase the speed of your warp engines."

"That'll work," Torres said and an idea popped into her head.

"We also suggest you change your new ship's hull configuration to accommodate those speeds and we've come up with a few suggestions," Dono said, and the schematics appeared around the room.

"Here are our suggestions...," Professor Hanay told them.

"This ship is a smaller version of the Sovereign, but the nacelles and primary hull are slightly different," Reg said pointing to one of the ships.

"The primary hull is the same as the Intrepid's, and the secondary hull is the same as the Sovereign's; but the warp nacelles are more streamlined than the Sovereign's nacelles," Paris replied.

"It's also compact like the Intrepid and the deflector dish is also the same as the Intrepid's. She's a real beauty," Torres said looking at the 485 meter ship.

"The other ship looks similar to the Prometheus Class, but it's sleeker and only has two warp nacelles, which are parallel to the back hull – and I like it," Janeway told them with a gleam in her eyes.

xxx

"Tell us about the isokinetic cannon," Dono said afer they finished discussing the ships.

"Kovin, the merchant who sold us the Isokinetic cannon, told us the isokinetic circuits needed a specialized protocol," Torres replied. "The cannon worked when we tested it and we easily integrated it into our ships systems."

"We never used the cannon because of the power requirements," Janeway told them, but didn't tell them about the incident concerning Kovin.

"That weapon needs it's own power source," Dono said. Lieutenant Colonel Dono thought about the powerful Ancient beam weapons on all AGF large vessels and knows they require their own power source to recharge those massive weapons.

xxx

"Admiral Janeway did you bring the transwarp coil?" Professor Hanay asked.

"Yes Professor," she answered.

"Let's go to my lab," she said standing up and everyone followed her out of her conference room.

"My goodness," Reg said looking around the room when they entered.

Seven of Nine knew advanced technology when she saw it and thought the Borg are primitive in comparison to the AGF.

"Admiral place the transwarp coil on this table," Hanay said to her.

Admiral Janeway complied.

"I'll run a diagnostic on the transwarp coil," Hanay told everyone.

A white light covered the coil and everyone looked at the computer screen.

"What is it Professor?" Janeway asked when she saw her smile.

"It seems your transwarp coil only needs to be recharged Admiral," she answered.

"That's it?" Torres asked stunned.

"Yes Commander," Dono answered looking at the computer monitor.

"Seven," Janeway said turning and looked at her.

"The Borg recharge their transwarp coils," Seven replied.

"May I make a copy of the coil Admiral?" Hanay asked.

"Yes Professor," she answered.

Professor Hanay pressed a button on the table and a duplicate transwarp coil appeared. She handed the original transwarp coil back to Janeway. Professor Hanay pressed another button and a bright white light appeared over the duplicate coil. "It's recharged," she said. ""Now we'll go to your shuttle and test the coil."

xxx

On-board the _Delta Flyer_

"So this is a warp engine?" Dono asked Torres looking at the small engine.

"Yes," she answered after she finished installing the duplicate coil.

They walked to the bow of the _Delta Flyer_.

"Nice ship Mr. Paris," Dono said taking his seat across from Seven of Nine.

"Thank you," he replied and notified Atlantis Space Station Operations they were ready to begin the test.

"_Delta Flyer_ you've been cleared to depart," said the male voice over the comm.

"Aye," Tom said, and piloted the _Delta Flyer_ out of the docking bay when the doors opened and flew to the designated coordinates at warp 2.

Colonel Dono was amazed seeing the stars streaking by, as he's only traveled in hyperspace.

"All systems go," Tom said when they reached their destination.

"I've brought the transwarp coil on line," Torres replied looking at her computer.

"We're at critical velocity," Tom said piloting the ship. "Transwarp in five, four, three..." "We've crossed the threshold."

Lieutenant Colonel Dono watched as the _Delta Flyer_ entered the transwarp tunnel and saw the swirls in sub-space are green.

"The duplicate coil is only functioning at ninety percent," Torres said looking at her readings.

"At least it works," Tom replied.

xxx

Professor Hanay, Admiral Janeway and Lt. Barclay were waiting in one of the lounges of the space station.

"We've just received word that the _Delta Flyer_ has jumped into transwarp," Colonel Alexei told them when he walked up to them in the lounge.

"It worked," Janeway said.

"It seems so Admiral," Hanay replied smiling at her.

"We have a working transwarp coil," Lt. Barclay said.

"I'll recharge the original transwarp coil when we return to my lab," Hanay told the Admiral.

"Thank you Professor," Janeway said.

xxx

"When you start building your new engines, I suggest you make a hybrid engines," Professor Hanay said to them, as she handed Janeway the recharged coil.

"Professor?" Seven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you're use to traveling at warp speeds, we suggest that your new engine act like a warp engine," Dono said.

"That's a great idea," Tom said. "Transwarp 1 will be warp 8, our new cruising speed..."

xxx

Guest House 5

There was a celebration that evening with a feast and champagne.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Alliance Space – Vargas – Andromeda Galaxy

Fleet Admiral Lex Avari sat at his desk reading a report he received from Admiral Navarro, the Chief of the Alliance Fleet. He read that Galar II, and AGF colony world in the Milky Way galaxy, was attacked by the Ori, and...

Ambassador Prim, the Alliance Ambassador on Lantis, has been invited to the Signing Ceremony and the State Dinner for the Federation President, and so has Admiral Navarro; however, Admiral Navarro sent his apologies to General Wolfe and told her that he'll send Admiral Avari in his place, and she agreed.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – Lantis

After breakfast the following morning, Admiral Janeway and her team, along with Commander Data were transported to Atlantis and were greeted by Major General James Parker. After the introductions, General Parker asked Admiral Janeway it she'll join him for lunch after their tour, and she told him she'll be delighted.

Major Conrad gave them a tour of part of the facility – that wasn't off limits – and escorted them to the balcony with their lunch trays in hand and told them he'll return after lunch.

_Thor_ and Commander Data were sitting and talking quietly at another table.

"How was your tour Admiral? General Parker asked, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Wonderful," Janeway answered.

"Can you tell me what happened after World War III?" he asked. "That's as far as our history goes regarding Earth."

Admiral Janeway began to tell the tale.

After lunch and when the General went back to his office, Admiral Janeway noticed looked and saw her team had finished lunch and were sitting quietly and staring at the ocean, and she smiled.

xxx

The next morning Mrs. Simmons took them on a tour of Lantis City; the Presidential Palace; Congress Building, and a few other sites. They were surprised to see the City had a familiar Old World (European) look and feel; such as cobblestone streets and vendors selling fresh food; and that evening Mrs. Simmons took them to dinner at one of the local restaurants.

After returning to the Guest House that evening, Admiral Janeway prepared a report for Admiral Rean.

xxx

Alliance Space – Andromeda Galaxy – Onboard The Alliance Flagship _Vargas_

"The Fleet is ready Admiral," his helm turned and said to Avari.

"Open a Gate Hub," Avari ordered.

"Aye sir," his helm replied, and a light green anomaly opened and the _Vargas_ and her escort vessels jumped into the Gate Hub.

It took several jumps before they reached the space gate in Alliance space. The Admiral's pilot dialed the space gate and the _Vargas_ and the her escort vessels entered the wormhole.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – Lantis – AGF Operations Center

"The Alliance Fleet has just entered AGF space," Captain Rogers said.

"Open a comm to Admiral Avari," Major General Allen Bradley ordered.

"Yes sir," Rogers replied. "Comm open General."

"Welcome to AGF space Admiral," Bradley said when he saw Avari on the screen

"Thank you General," he replied.

After General Bradley told Admiral Avari where to land his shuttle, he walked to his office and contacted General Gabriel.

xxx

Atlantis

General Gabriel smiled when Admiral Avari walked out of his shuttle on one of the landings pads on Atlantis. "Hello Lex," he said.

"Hello Dan," he replied.

"_Thor_ will take you and your bags to the Alliance Embassy," Gabriel told them. "He'll also pick you up at 1830 hours and take you to my wife's restaurant where we're having dinner this evening."

"This way Admiral," _Thor_ said after picking up his bags.

The Admiral followed _Thor_ to the puddle jumper.

xxx

"Who're the Ori Dan?" Lex asked during dinner that evening.

Gabriel told him.

"Why couldn't Starfleet defend their own space?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Ori attacked the AGF first and then went after others in the Milky Way galaxy that had a stargate, and Earth has a stargate. However, they've never heard of the Ori, and the stargate on Earth had been buried for well over 300 years and they didn't know it until...," Gabriel told him.

"You still haven't answered my question Dan," Lex said after taking a sip of his wine.

"They, nor the Alliance, have the technology to take down Ori shields, but we do," he replied.

Lex smiled at Gabriel.

"The Federation and Starfleet fought a war a few years ago against the Dominion..., Gabriel told him.

"That sounds familiar," Lex said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're still rebuilding, and it's going to take them many years to clean up their colony worlds," Gabriel told him.

"They're real problem is personnel and they lost a lot of good seasoned officers," Lex said.

"Their new Captains are 37-39 years old," Gabriel told him.

"Those young Captains were forged in fire Dan," Lex said.

xxx

Earth - SSC Colorado

With President Logan's approval, General Chow sent a Marine Security Detail to Earth to escort the President, Ambassador Yarn and the other dignitaries to Furl. President Logan would be staying at the Presidential Palace and Ambassador Yarn at the Ambassador's Residence – not far from the Presidential Palace. Everyone else will be staying in one of the guest houses, and their luggage was sent to Atlantis, via Furl, the day before, guarded by four Starfleet Security Officers. General Chow and Ambassador Popov also sent their luggage to Atlantis the same morning. Lieutenant jg Carla Brooks went to Atlantis the same day; and upon her arrival, she was met by her Brenda Marlow, who congratulated her on her promotion – and taken to a place unknown – not to be seen again until it was time for her to depart. Lieutenant Marlow had also gotten a promotion, along with a few other junior officers Lt. Brooks knew.

Everyone in the SSC gate room stood at attention when the Federation President, Ambassador Yarn and the Starfleet brass arrived. General Grax greeted President Logan and the others, and then ordered the Chief to dial Furl.

"Chevron 7 encoded," the Chief said, and everyone followed the AGF Marines through the stargate to Furl.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl Gate Room

"Off-world activation," Sargent Dennison said. "It's coming from Earth."

General Chow watched as everyone walked through the stargate. "Ten hut," General Chow said, and everyone stood and saluted the Federation President.

"Welcome to the Furl gate room Madam President," Chow said after saluting President Logan.

"Thank you General," she replied with a smile. "Ambassador."

"Madam President," Ambassador Popov said with a nod of her head.

"Dial Atlantis Sargent," Chow ordered

"Yes sir," he replied. "Chevron 1 encoded...,"

"Madam President, will you take my arm and we'll walk through the stargate together?" Chow asked after the chevrons finished encoding.

"Thank you General," she answered and took his arm.

xxx

Atlantis Gate Room

"Ten-hut," General Parker said after everyone arrived from Earth.

Everyone in the Atlantis gate room stood at attention and also saluted the Federation President.

"Madam President, I'm Craig Benjamin, Secretary of State," he said when he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Hello Mr. Secretary," she replied.

"When we leave here, we'll go directly to the Presidential Palace...," Secretary Benjamin told her.

"Thank you Mr. Secretary," President Logan replied. She already knew the itinerary.

"We'll be transported to the grounds of the Presidential Palace. Right this way," he said.

President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and the rest of the dignitaries followed Secretary Benjamin. Jake Sisko and the other reporters from the Federation News Service brought up the rear.

"This is different," one FNS reporter said.

After Jake Sisko looked around the gate room, he agreed with the other reporter.

When they reached the transporter terminals, everyone was transported to an area just inside the Presidential Palace – and a girl, who appeared to be about 7 years old, walked up to President Logan and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you...," the President said smiling down at the young girl after taking the flowers..

"Sasha," the girl replied with a shy smile.

"Thank you Sasha," President Logan said again.

"This way Madam President," Secretary Benjamin said, and escorted her to a waiting horse drawn carriage and helped her up. Secretary Benjamin sat next to President Logan and her Chief of Staff sat across from her, along with a Starfleet Security Officer. AGF and Starfleet Security surrounded the carriage.

The rest of the Federation delegation rode behind the Federation President.

People were screaming, clapping and waving to the Federation President and she waved and smiled in return and saw one sign that read: "Welcome, Family from Earth."

The FNS reporters captured everything on vids.

When they reached the steps of the President Palace, President Logan a Starfleet Security Officer helped President Logan out of the carriage; followed by Secretary Benjamin, her Chief of Staff and the other Starfleet Security Officer who traveled with her in the carriage. A Military Honor Guard stood at attention on the steps holding rifles, while President Chambers waited at the top of the steps of the Presidential Palace. Secretary Benjamin escorted President Logan up the red carpet and stepped aside after the introductions.

"Welcome to Lantis, Madam President," President Chambers said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you Mr. President," she replied.

"Shall we wave to the crowds?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, and they both turned and waved to the crowds.

The crowd yelled, clapped and waved back.

"I'm glad you weren't here when I was running for President," he said to her.

"You would've lost," she replied with a smile.

"I know," he said returning the smile.

The rest of the delegation were escorted to the garden.

When the Lantis and Federation President arrived at the Presidential garden, the Federation and Lantis anthems were played; and President Chambers had his hand over his heart, and the AGF Generals stood at attention, saluting, while the Federation Admirals stood at attention.

The delegations were seated opposite one another. On the Lantis side were Secretary Benjamin; Ambassador Popov; the other AGF Ambassadors from the different worlds; General's Wolfe, Gabriel and Chow. On the Federation side were the Federation dignitaries, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Stokes, Daniels and Janeway.

After the speeches, President's Chambers and Logan walked into the Presidential Palace and Ambassador Yarn was escorted to the Ambassador's Residence. Ambassador Yarn's having dinner that evening with Secretary of State Benjamin, Ambassador Popov and the other Ambassador's in the Secretary's private dining room at the Department of State.

Admiral Stokes is having dinner with the Head of the Secret Service.

General Gabriel welcomed the Admirals to Lantis and introduced them to General's Sheila Sterns and Jeffrey Cartwright.

xxx

Guest House 9

When Admiral's Rean, Tevan and Daniels arrived at their Four Bedroom Guest House, Mr. Stanton was their to greet them and introduced them to their Arnold's; who showed them to their rooms. They changed into civilian clothes and were given a tour of the Guest House by Mr. Stanton. Afterwards, they relaxed on the patio and were served drinks and hor d'oeuvres and were told that their dinner will be ready in two hours.

Admiral Rean informed Admiral's Tevan and Daniels that Admiral Janeway will be joining the shortly with a report regarding their meeting with the AGF engineers a few days ago.

"Admiral Rean your guest has arrived," an Arnold told him when he walked to the patio.

"Thank you Arnold, show her to the patio," Rean said.

"Yes sir," Arnold replied and escorted Admiral Janeway to the patio.

"Kathryn," Rean said looking up at her.

"Jaz, Tevan, Ed," Janeway said, and handed Rean one of the padds she had in her hand. She too was dressed in civilian clothes.

An Arnold offered Admiral Janeway a drink, which she accepted and sat in the unoccupied chair on the patio.

A few minutes later Admiral Rean looked at her with a raised eyebrow and saw a smirk on her face.

"Am I reading this correctly Kathryn?" Rean asked Janeway. "We now have two working transwarp coils?"

"Aye sir," she answered. "When we went to Professor's Hanay's lab she ran a diagnostic on the transwarp coil we brought back from the Delta Quadrant, and told us the transwarp coil needed to be recharged. She made a copy of the original and recharged the duplicate; and an hour later we tested the duplicate and it worked. That coil is at 90% efficiency. When then went back to her lab, she recharged the original coil, which we'll test tomorrow. I turned and looked at Seven, and she told me the Borg always recharge their transwarp coil after they use them."

"Why didn't _Voyager's_ engineers detect that?" Tevan asked.

"We ran a diagnostic on the coil and got no readings, and we thought the coil just gave out. We didn't know the coil had to be recharged, and if we did, we didn't have the technology to recharge the coil," Janeway answered.

"How did Professor Hanay know the transwarp coil had to be recharged?" Daniels asked.

"Their technology," she answered.

"I see Professor Hanay and Colonel Dono advised that we use transwarp instead of slipstream because of the incompatibility of Federation and slipstream technology," Rean said scrolling down his padd. "They also suggested we make a new hybrid engine."

"Transwarp technology is better suited to Federation technology and systems than slipstream. As you can see, we'll have to adapt all our systems to slipstream technology; whereas transwarp technology adapts to us," Janeway told them.

"Commander Paris has come up with Transwarp Factors," Rean said as he continued reading his padd.

"I was thinking of changing the Transwarp Factors for safety reasons," Janeway replied. "Transwarp 1 will be warp 8, our new cruising speed; Transwarp 2 will be warp 9.999, which will be sustainable, and Transwarp 3 will be the transwarp conduit."

"How long will it take to bring a hybrid transwarp engine on line Kathryn?" Rean asked.

"At least six to eight months sir," she answered. "The Professor and Colonel Dono also suggested that we change our new ships hull configurations to accommodate those speeds. If you scroll down your padd further you'll see the new ship designs they gave us."

Admiral Rean did so. "I like the new ship designs," Rean said and handed his padd to Tevan and Daniels.

"They're using what we already have, but making the new ships more streamlined; and they've added 3 more decks to the Defiant Class to accommodate more personnel (75)," Daniels said and handed the padd back to Admiral Rean.

"I like the one that looks similar to the Akira," Tevan said.

_He would_, Janeway thought. "Professor Hanay thought that ship should replace the Akira Class in the future," Janeway told them.

"Which one do you like Kathryn?" Rean asked.

"The Prometheus variant," she answered.

"They made those ships smaller," Tevan said.

"They're also cheaper to build Tevan," Rean replied. "We have to many classes of ships and old space frames, and the Dominion War taught us we need smaller and faster ships."

"Are resources are very low," Daniels asked.

"The AGF told us they'll help us with anything we need. Their engineers, along with Starfleet engineers, built the starbase on Terra and the space stations in the Europa and Noble Sectors in less than 18 weeks," Rean replied. "Their industrial output far exceeds ours, even before the Dominion War, and their avatars did all the work."

"What are avatars?" Daniels asked.

"They look like giant robots, but they're extremely complex machines," Tevan answered.

"Their avatars also build all their ships and they can build an entire fleet in less than a month, including their fighters," Rean told them.

Admiral Daniels whistled.

"Robotics," Janeway said.

xxx

"What about the isokinetic cannon Kathryn?" Rean asked.

"Colonel Dono told us the cannon needs it's own power source because of the nature of the weapon, and the isokinetic cannon is one of those weapons. Professor Hanay suggested that we also use the cannon as a pulse weapon," she answered.

"But we can use that weapon on our ships?" Tevan asked Janeway.

"Aye, but the cannon will have it's own power source in Engineering," she answered.

Admiral Rean's gut told him that the unidentified beam weapon on the AGF large vessels needs their own power source due to the nature of that weapon.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes Admiral Rean," An Arnold said when he walked on the patio.

"Thank you Arnold," Rean replied. "You're dismissed Kathryn."

"Aye sir," she said and left the Guest House.

xxx

The Signing Ceremony was to take place at the Presidential Palace at 11:00 a.m. that morning. _Thor_ arrived at 10:30 a.m. and transported Admiral's Rean, Tevan and Daniels to the designated coordinates; where they were met by Ms. Jennifer Bonds, President Chamber's Secretary, and followed her to the Signing Room. When they arrived there was a table and two chairs on a dais with the AGF and Federation Flags behind the chairs. The long hallway had a red carpet and soldiers in dress uniforms stood at attention. Ambassador Popov introduced Ambassador Prim, of the Alliance, to Ambassador Yarn and the three of them sat together. The Admirals saw a man in uniform talking to General's Gabriel, Chow and Sterns, but his back was to them.

"Good morning Admirals," a female voice said from behind.

They turned and saw General Wolfe standing behind them, and she's taller (5'9½) than she appeared on the conference calls

"Good morning General," they replied, and Admiral's Tevan and Daniels stood at attention.

"At ease Admirals, I'm General Deborah Wolfe," she said holding out her hand.

"It's finally nice to meet you in person General," Rean said to her with a smile after shaking her hand.

"Likewise Admiral," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's time for us to take our seats," Ms. Bonds said to General Wolfe and the Admirals.

A soldier escorted them to their chairs.

_Hail to the Chief_ was played when President's Chambers and Logan walked down the long corridor and everyone in the room stood at attention, and the AGF General's saluted. When the two Presidents entered and sat down, everyone did the same. Secretary Benjamin then handed each President a Tablet and a padd and they affixed their thumb print to each. After the Agreements were signed everyone in the room stood up and clapped, while President's Chambers and Logan shook hands and smiled. They each said a few words before they departed the room.

xxx

Federation Space – Bajor – Admiral Benjamin Sisko's Office

"...and Quark was inquisitive and wanted to know who they are," Kira told Sisko.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"That they're our friends," she answered smiling at the Admiral.

"I'm sure everyone in this part of space knows about them by now," Sisko said. "I received a comm from Garrick and he too wanted to know who they are and about their engines."

Kira laughed. "News travels fast on the station," she commented.

"The AGF has officially signed a defense pact with the Federation today; and they'll come to our aid if the Dominion or Borg enters Federation space again," Sisko told her.

"Why are they doing this Admiral?" she asked perplexed.

"Their ancestors were from Earth and we're their fellow humans," he answered, and told her the history of the AGF.

"I can't image the Federation being in 5 galaxies," she said shaking her head.

"We're now in another part of the Milky Way galaxy," he replied.

"The stargate," she said.

Admiral Sisko also told Captain Kira about the new space station they'll be built to replace DS9, and slid a padd across his desk.

"When will they start construction?" she asked after reading the specs of the new station (it's the same specs as DS Alpha in the Avalon System).

"When Starfleet tells me," he answered with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Guest House 9

The Admirals returned to the Guest House after the Signing Ceremony.

"Now that we've signed the Agreements we can now travel through the supergate. General Wolfe told me when the _Daniel Jackson_ and her escort vessels will be traveling to the other end of the universe and we can go with them," Rean told them during lunch.

"Our scientists are going to love that," Daniels said.

"What ships are we sending through the Supergate?" Tevan asked.

"Those ships will be built at Alpha Planitia and two of them will be the Prometheus variant and the lead vessel will be the Sovereign/Intrepid variant," Rean answered.

"I thought you'll send a Sovereign," Daniels said.

"We not building anymore Sovereigns nor any other large ships, because they drain our resources," Rean replied. "That large hybrid ship will be our large ship for the time being."

"What about the Akira variant?" Tevan asked.

"I want one of those built at Alpha Planitia Tevan, and that ship will eventually replace the Akira in the future," he answered.

"Aye sir," he replied smiling.

xxx

"While you were out Admiral Rean, Admiral Janeway stopped by to give you this," Arnold said, and handed him a padd, after the Admirals finished lunch.

"Thank you Arnold," Rean replied and read the padd.

Arnold walked back into the kitchen.

"The second test was also successful and the original transwarp coil was recharged to 99%. Professor Hanay and Colonel Dono are having dinner with them this evening at a local restaurant to celebrate," Rean told them.

"Good news," Tevan said.

"What time are we expected at General Gabriel's home this evening?" Daniels asked.

Rean told him.

xxx

When _Thor_ arrived at Guest House 9 that evening, he transported the Admirals to General Gabriel's home. The General's home is surrounded by trees and flowers and the Admiral's could hear a waterfall in the distance.

_Thor_ knocked on the door.

"Good evening," a woman said when she opened the door. "I'm Cassandra, the Gabriel Families hologram. Please come in."

"I will return to take you back to Guest House 9," _Thor_ told the Admirals.

"Thank you _Thor_," Rean said, and they walked into the Gabriel home.

The Gabriel home is very similar to a Balinese home. The rooms are open and the furniture is very tasteful. They're flowers in the vases and the floors are hardwood; and the Admirals could feel air blowing into the sitting room from the patio.

"The General and Mrs. Gabriel are waiting for you on the patio, please follow me" Cassandra said.

The General and Mrs. Gabriel stood up when there guests arrived. He had on a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of khaki slacks and sandals. His wife had on a pair of sandals and a skirt and blouse.

"Welcome to the Gabriel household," Gabriel said when he walked up to them and shook their hands. "This is my wife Marie."

"Hello," Marie Gabriel said, and also shook their hands.

Marie Gabriel has black hair with gray streaks, soft brown eyes, high cheek bones and olive skin. She's 46 years, medium build and 5'8" tall.

General Gabriel introduced his daughter, Gabriella and his two sons Bobby and Cameron.

"What species are you?" Gabriella asked looking between Rean and Tevan.

"Gabriella!" her mother exclaimed in consternation.

General Gabriel laughed.

"That's alright Mrs. Gabriel," Rean said with a smile. "I'm a Trill and Admiral Tevan is an Andorian."

"Oh," said the 12 year old girl. "You remind me of an Aldan."

"We have similar markings," Rean replied.

"It's time for all of you to finish your homework and Cassandra will serve you dinner in the kitchen," Gabriel said to his children.

They said good-byes and went to their rooms.

"Hello Generals," The Admirals said to Wolfe and Chow.

"Hello Admirals," they both replied.

"My other guest is Admiral Lex Avari, the Fleet Admiral of the Alliance of Planets," Gabriel told them. "Lex this is Admiral Jaz Rean, the Chief of Starfleet; this is Admiral Tevan, the Fleet Admiral of the Avalon System, and this is Admiral Edwards Daniels the Commander of Starbase 313."

They acknowledged each other and shook hands.

_This is who General's Gabriel, Chow and Sterns were talking to and sitting with at the Signing Ceremony_, Rean thought.

Admiral Tevan saw the Admiral has short white hair like he does, but his eyes are light grey and he has a marking in each cheek; and they're the same height, but Admiral Avari's build is more like Admiral Rean's.

"Let's drop the damn formalities shall we. I'm Deborah, this is Dan, Lee, Lex and Marie," Wolfe said.

Admiral Daniels laughed and agreed. "I'm Ed, this is Jaz and Tevan."

General Wolfe smiled and took a sip of her drink.

When they sat down Cassandra brought their drinks and put more hor o'dourves on the coffee table and told them when dinner will be ready.

The Admirals noticed the patio's very large, which could easily accommodate 16 guests and overlooked a large lake. They now realized that the waterfall they heard in the distance was on the other size of the lake and also surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers.

"How are the tests going?" Wolfe asked.

"We have two working transwarp coils and we should have a transwarp engine on line in 6-8 months," Rean answered.

"Congratulations," Chow said.

"What's transwarp?" Avari asked.

"It's like hyperspace Lex, but they'll be traveling in subspace instead of hyperspace," Gabriel answered.

"Direct flight," Lex said.

"And none of us have to jump through Gate Hubs," Chow said smiling at Lex.

"It works Lee," Avari replied laughing.

The others also laughed.

"How do you travel now?" Avari asked the Admirals.

"We have warp engines," Tevan answered and told the Admiral how warp engines work.

"You travel in open space?" Lex asked surprised.

"We'll still going to travel in open space and we'll only use the transwarp conduit when necessary," Rean answered.

The Admirals from Starfleet saw the confused looks on the others faces.

"We've always traveled in open space and our new engines will be hybrid engines," Rean said, and told them how their new engines will work.

"That makes sense, since everyone in that part of the Milky Way galaxy has warp engines," Chow replied.

They continued talking throughout the evening and it was a relaxed and casual affair, and when dinner was served they ate heartily.

"My compliments to the chef," Daniels said to Marie Gabriel after they finished their meal.

"Thank you Admiral," she replied with a smile.

"My wife and I are going to say good night to our children while Cassandra is getting coffee and the after dinner drinks," Gabriel told them and they excused themselves.

"Coffee, tea or Galaran Brandy?" Cassandra asked when she walked on the patio.

They chose their cordial.

"Are your children tucked in Dan?" Chow asked when they returned.

"Yes Lee," he answered.

"You know what it's like to be a parent," Wolfe said to Chow.

"Yes, and I don't want to do it again," he replied with a slight grin on his face. "My son gave me grey hairs before my time."

"It's called Parenthood, Lee," Gabriel said.

"I know," Chow replied and took a sip of his tea.

Marie laughed. "I think I'll retire for the evening. I have to get up early and open the café." "It was nice meeting all of you."

They bid her good night and told her it was nice meeting her as well.

"What is your son doing now?" Tevan asked Lee.

"He finally found himself and he's now married has two daughters; and he's an engineer for a private company," Lee answered. "Now he knows what I went through with him."

"Children will do that," Wolfe said thinking of her own daughter's rebellion. Marsha's now married and has two daughters and two sons.

"Why didn't he join the service?" Daniels asked.

"We wouldn't have him," Lee answered.

They laughed.

"Are any of your children interested in the service?" Rean asked Gabriel.

"My oldest son wants to be a Marine. Cam is like his mother and wants to be a chef, and our daughter wants to be a scientist. She consistently gets A's in all her science courses," he answered.

They talked for another hour until Thor arrived and transported the Admirals back to Guest House 9 and took Admiral Avari back to the Alliance Embassy via puddle jumper.

xxx

President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and the Admirals toured Atlantis the next morning. The Federation President was mobbed everywhere she went and enjoyed meeting the people of Lantis. She shook many hands and had her picture taken many times – and she's enjoying herself. She was surprised when President Chambers paid for their dinner at his favorite restaurant; and he told her their economy is market based and everyone still gets paid for their labor.

Jake Sisko and the other FNS reporters interviewed many AGF citizens.

xxx

The Presidential Palace

The Receiving Line for the State Dinner began at 6:00 p.m. and was completed by 7:15 p.m.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway was introduced to Admiral Lex Avari.

"What do you think of her Dan?" General Wolfe asked.

"She looks uncomfortable," he answered.

"You're right," Wolfe said. "She still prefers to be called by her designation instead of her birth name."

"She grew up with a designation Deborah," he replied.

"The report said she doesn't like crowds," Wolfe said.

"After being in the Collective for 18 years I don't blame her," Gabriel replied. "The report also said she's a good chef, and I think I'll introduce her to Marie. Excuse me General." Gabriel walked over to his wife and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded her head and they walked over to Seven of Nine.

Seven of Nine looked stunning in her green formal gown, and was getting a lot of looks from the men in the room wishing they were in Colonel's Dono's place. Colonel Dono was ordered to escort Seven of Nine to the State Dinner.

"General," Dono said saluting Gabriel.

"At ease Colonel," Gabriel said.

"General," Seven said, with a nod of her head.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Colonel?" Gabriel asked Dono.

"Sorry sir," he said, and made the introductions.

"Hello Seven of Nine," Marie Gabriel said with a warm smile. "You can call me Marie."

"Hello Marie," Seven said, hesitantly.

"General Gabriel's wife is a chef and she owns a café in Lantis City," Dono told Seven.

"I have, on occasion prepared a few meals," Seven said to Marie.

"Really," Marie replied. "What have you prepared?"

"If you will excuse me," Gabriel said, and walked over to talk to Admiral Janeway. "You can relax now Admiral, your daughter is going to be fine,"

"Was I that obvious?" Janeway asked with a smile.

"I'm an astute observer Admiral, and yes you were," he said returning her smile. "You can't protect her forever."

"I've been a mother figure to her for the pass 5 years, and sometimes it conflicted with me being the Captain of _Voyager_. The Captain always came first and she couldn't understand that in the beginning," Janeway said.

General Wolfe walked over to Gabriel and Janeway. "How did you solve that problem Admiral?" Wolfe asked.

"I was her mentor and teacher for almost a year until she rebelled, and I had the Doctor become her mentor and teacher after said rebellion," Janeway answered.

"What was she like when she first came aboard?" Gabriel asked.

"Difficult," Janeway answered. She'd just been severed from the Collective and she wasn't happy about it. It had been the only home she'd known for 18 years and the Borg raised her. She was scared and frightened and wanted to go back. I convinced her to stay."

"How did you convince her?" Wolfe asked.

"I told her I wasn't going to turn my ship around and give her back to the Borg; and when she tried to contact them, I had my Security Chief throw her in the brig. Then we had a little discussion and I won the argument," Janeway answered.

"Was it because she's a human and from Earth?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, and I wanted her to get her humanity back, which the Borg stole from her," Janeway answered.

"She'll never get all her humanity back," Wolfe said looking at Seven of Nine.

"I know General, however, she's come a long way from the Drone that stepped out of that Borg alcove all those years ago," Janeway replied.

"How so?" Gabriel asked.

"She was very rude and everyone stayed out of her way. A few weeks after being onboard, she barged into my ready room and said what she had to say in a rude manner and walked out," Janeway answered.

"What did you do Admiral?" Wolfe asked.

"I had a little chat with her and it never happened again," Janeway answered.

"You sound like you were a formidable Captain," Wolfe said.

"Whenever I had a certain look on my face everyone stayed out of my way. My crew called it the Janeway glare," she said laughing.

The Generals also laughed.

"Does Seven of Nine have any friends?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Janeway answered. "She's very close to my former CMO and Commander Tuvok, my former Chief of Security, and Lieutenant Barclay is very fond of her and they get along very well."

"I see it's time for dinner," Gabriel said, and they walked into the dining room.

xxx

Before dinner President Chambers gave a toast to President Logan and she, in turn, gave a toast to President Chambers.

After dinner there was dancing in the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" Dono asked Seven.

"I'm not a very good dancer," Seven answered.

"I'll lead and you follow," he said, and took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

General Gabriel and Admiral Avari also danced with Seven of Nine.

Admiral Janeway invited General's Wolfe, Gabriel and Chow, along with Admiral Avari and Colonel Dono, to their Guest House the next afternoon for dinner, and they accepted.

Admiral Avari invited the Starfleet Admirals to tour his in the morning and they accepted.

"How did you get along with Seven of Nine?" Gabriel asked his wife when they returned home.

"I got along with her very well," Marie answered. "We talked about food and she's wants to prepare a dish in my restaurant someday."

Gabriel told her about the invitation they received. "Maybe you and Seven of Nine can prepare dinner tomorrow," he said.

"Good idea," she replied.

xxx

On-board the _Vargas_

Admiral John Stokes and the others Admirals from Starfleet looked at the _Vargas_ floating in space when they were being shuttled to Admiral Avari's Flagship; and he thought the _Vargas_ is the beautiful ship he'd every seen. When they arrived Admiral Avari had his First Officer give them a tour of his ship. John Stokes looked around and thought the Command Deck, as the Alliance calls the bridge, looks very similar to a Starfleet bridge, but larger. The Admiral has to walk up three steps to his chair; and on his left and right were two tactical stations each on the same level, but his chair is higher. The Admiral's avatar's station is on the first level and on the Admiral's right, and his Science Officer's station is on the same level, but to the Admiral's left, and the large helm station is front and center.

They're two other stations on the same level as the Admiral's chair – one to the right and the other two his left and they're parallel to the helm. When Admiral Stokes looked to his right he saw 10 large stations with the computers embedded into the bulk heads, and 10 large stations with the computers embedded into the bulk heads when he turned and looked left. To the aft of the Command Deck is a large pool table and one large computer station lining the entire bulk head. He noticed the computers that were not embedded in the bulk heads looked like glass and they were white; and he was surprised that the two entrances to the Command Deck in the aft section are open and they walked onto the Command Deck. He saw that the middle screen is larger than the screen to the right and left, and the Command Deck is very bright.

While they continued their tour, they saw the many different races from the Andromeda galaxy.

xxx

"How was your tour Admiral?" Paris asked Janeway when she returned to the Guest House.

She described the Command Deck and told them the engine room takes up half a deck, and described the engine and how it works.

"I would like to see that engine," B'Elanna said.

"So would I," Reg replied.

"The Alliance also has avatars?" Tom Paris asked.

"The AGF got the idea of avatars from the Alliance," Janeway answered. "The Alliance also has holograms and holo decks, but they don't call them holo decks."

"I'm surprised they don't have transporters or replicators," Torres said.

"No one in the Andromeda or Triangulum galaxies have transporter technology except the AGF," Janeway replied. "We were told that they're frightened of transporter technology, and we took Admiral Avari's shuttle to his ship and back. He also has hundreds of escort vessels."

"The Admiral doesn't want to be transported either," Paris said.

"No," Janeway replied and went to her room and changed out of her uniform.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Guest House 5

"Our guests should be arriving shortly," Torres said.

"Marie and I will be preparing dinner this evening and she's bringing the food and wine," Seven told everyone when she walked down the stairs wearing her blue cat suit.

A Cassidy opened the door when she heard the knocker and greeted the guests, and she and two other Cassidy's relieved General's Gabriel, Chow and Marie of their burden (groceries and wine) and carried them into the kitchen.

Colonel Dono's jaw dropped when he saw Seven, who didn't notice, but everyone else did.

Admiral Janeway introduced everyone and told them to make themselves comfortable and also told the Generals and Admiral Avari to call her Kathryn. Seven and Marie Gabriel walked into the kitchen and a Cassidy served them coffee and tea.

"The Admiral lived on coffee in the Delta Quadrant and drank it all day, every day on _Voyager_," Tom told them.

B'Elanna laughed.

"I still drink it all day, every day, Tom," Janeway said.

"We know," Tom and B'Elanna said in unison, laughing.

Janeway smiled at them and turned to Colonel Dono. "Colonel, Seven doesn't understand flirtation and she doesn't recognize the signs of someone who's interested in her," she said.

"Sorry ma'am," he said red faced.

"No need to apologize Colonel, I'm just stating a fact," Janeway replied.

"Remember her first date with Lt. Bill Chapman?" Torres asked.

"That was a complete disaster," Tom answered.

Janeway laughed. "It certainly was," she said.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Seven was studying human mating rituals and she was spying on me and Tom when we were courting on _Voyager...," _B'Elanna told them, but not everything.

"That's when I got involved and had a talk with her and told her the Doctor will answer any questions she had, and she complied," Janeway told them.

"The Doctor suggested she find someone to date and she chose Lt. Chapman from the crew manifest, because she thought he was 'efficient' and asked him out on a date. Lt. Chapman ended up in sick bay before the end of their date – and we never let him forget it. I knew that wasn't going to work because of her dominant personality," Tom told them. "She can also cut you down with a few words."

"She's stronger than she looks and she can take your arm off with one yank," Torres said.

"That's what happened to Lt. Chapman that evening. She almost took his arm off while they were dancing," Tom told them.

"Reminder me never to upset her," Chow said in his dry way.

xxx

"I see you miss being a Captain," Wolfe said to Janeway.

"And you would rather be in space," Avari told Janeway.

"Does it show?" Janeway asked with a sad smile.

"Yes," Chow answered.

"Those pips are my reward for not having to answer to Starfleet for seven years. They didn't know what it was like out there. Losing people; begging others to traverse their space; trying to find food and supplies; running and hiding from the Borg, and the constant battles. I had to make snap decisions, and I did the best I could with the information I had – and I don't regret any decision I made. Now I'm chained to a desk for the rest of my career," Janeway said bitterly.

"That's all you can asked of any Commander," Chow replied.

"I get the feeling Starfleet and the Federation are very naive when it comes to the universe," Gabriel said. "They don't realize that not everyone out there is going to love them, or even like them."

"Most won't," Avari replied.

"Most of the races we encountered in the Delta Quadrant are xenophobic and we were constantly running for our lives," Janeway told them.

"We know what it's like out there Kathryn because we live out there, Wolfe said.

"Captain Janeway brought her ship and crew home at great cost to herself, and she sacrificed so much to get us home," Tom told them.

"Personally I think a few Admirals at Headquarters are jealous of her," Torres said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"My dad said the same thing," Paris said. "You were promoted to Admiral as a reward and a punishment. He knew they were going to take your ship away from you, and some of the brass at Headquarters didn't think you could follow the chain-of-command again. You answered to no one for 7 years, and they didn't like that."

"My father-in-law is an Admiral," Torres told them.

"You earned those pips Admiral," Reg reminded her. "How many ships have Starfleet lost over the years?" _"Voyager_ is the only ship to return home."

"When we returned everyone wanted to know how we survived out there with no back-up or support. I told them Captain Janeway was bold and daring and she took risks. She also thinks fast on her feet, and can be very persuasive. She had to outwit, out think, and out smart everyone out there, and she did," Tom said.

"Thank you Tom," Janeway said with a smile.

"No higher compliment can be paid to a Commander," Wolfe told Janeway with a smile.

"When we returned home things had changed, or maybe we changed.. The Dominion War had taken a great toll on everyone. Now half my former crew are out there, in the Avalon System, because Earth wasn't home to them anymore," Janeway said.

"Your former crew remind me of Odysseus who fought for ten years to return home after the Trojan War. After he returned to Ithaca he realized it wasn't home and eventually left, never to return," Chow told Janeway.

"I never thought of it that way General, but you're right," Janeway said.

"When were returned we were surprised that Earth was bombarded during the war. We knew about the war, but not all the details," Tom told them.

"No one at Starfleet Command saw that coming. Before the Breen Fleet was destroyed, the Federation Council, Starfleet Headquarters and the Golden Gate Bridge were in rubble. Starfleet Academy was severely damaged and millions of people on Earth were killed – including many Federation Council Members and a lot of Admirals at Headquarters," Reg told them.

"How could that happen?" Dono asked surprised.

"The Breen ships were cloaked when they entered the Sol System and smashed through the Mars Defense Perimeter; destroying all ships and killing over 32,000 Starfleet Personnel. Our ships were also outnumbered 3 to 1," Reg answered.

"Who destroyed the Breen Fleet?" Avari asked.

"The First Fleet hauled ass from Alpha Centauri and destroyed the Breen Fleet sir," Reg answered.

"You can't read cloaked ships?" Chow asked.

"No sir," Tom answered.

"The Dominion can," Reg said.

The Generals from the AGF didn't comment on that remark.

"How did the Dominion conquer Betazed and Benzar?" Torres said.

"They launched a successful invasion of Betazed from the Kalandra Sector," Reg answered.

"Where is the Kalandra Sector?" Dono asked.

"The Kalandra Sector is a region of Federation space near the Federation core worlds," Janeway answered.

"The Kalandra Sector was the most fought over sector during the war. In fact, that's where most of the fighting took place. After the Dominion conquered Betazed, they started going after the rest of the core worlds. They destroyed the Eleventh Fleet in an hour and then conquered Benzar. Starfleet sent the Fourteenth Fleet to retake Benzar and was almost successful until the Dominion sent in reinforcements, which decided the battle. After a three hour battle the Vice Admiral in Command of that Fleet ordered his remaining 47 ships to retreat," Reg told them.

"That's what they were after all along, your core worlds," Wolfe said.

"The Dominion took the Tyra System first, which is in Federation space, and the Seventh Fleet was decimated at Tyra. The remaining 14 ships retreated, and most of those were badly damaged, and some beyond repair ma'am," Reg replied.

"The mighty Seventh Fleet?" Tom asked wide-eyed.

"They were badly outnumbered Tom," Reg answered.

xxx

"Do you remember Admiral Tam Grax, General," Janeway asked Gabriel.

"Yes," he answered.

"He's a Betazoid," Janeway told him.

"I thought he was human," Gabriel said.

"Betazoid's look human and have human biology, but they're a race of telepaths," Janeway replied.

"They can read minds" Avari said. "Now we know why the Dominion conquered Betazed."

"Aye Admiral," Reg replied.

"Who started the war and why?" Dono asked.

Lieutenant Barclay told them the story.

xxx

"Here we are," Marie said when she and Seven walked out of the kitchen with a tray. "Seven and I made snacks for everyone."

"It smells delicious," Janeway replied.

Seven put the tray on the coffee table and everyone helped themselves.

"This is very good," Wolfe said taking a bit of a small roll with a delicious filling.

"Seven made them with my help," Marie replied smiling. "She's really quite good."

"Thank you Marie," Seven said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, and they walked back into the kitchen.

"I see Seven has made a new friend," Tom said with his mouth hanging open.

"Your wife has taken Seven under her wing sir," Reg said to Gabriel.

"They have something in common," Torres replied.

"Isn't that how friendships start?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

"Aye," Janeway answered.

xxx

"Why did Starfleet lose so many ships at the beginning of the war Reg?" Tom asked.

"Starfleet Command sent many ships to the Cardassian border to prevent the Dominion from entering Federation Space; but they kept pushing us back, and we began to fight a defensive war," he answered.

"What changed?" Torres asked looking at Barclay.

"When the Dominion conquered Betazed, Admiral Rean, who was the Fleet Admiral of the Vulcan-Andor Sectors at that time, knew the Dominion would try to conquer Vulcan and came up with a battle plan to rearrange the chess board pieces. He sent his suggestions to Starfleet Command – which they approved, and his plans were implemented," he answered.

"Which were?" Janeway asked.

"He wanted Starfleet Command to recall most of the fleet and shore up each sector in the core worlds and go on the offensive. From what I understand, Admiral Rean had a battle plan worked out for each sector, except the Bajor Sector, and it worked. He also wanted all intelligence from Starfleet Command every day, and they complied with his wish. His reasoning was that the Dominion weren't home and we were – and we used all our knowledge of Federation space to defeat them. The Dominion tried three times to conquer Vulcanis and failed each time. When they failed the third time and turned and retreated, he sent one of his Fleets after them to harass them all the way back to Kalandra, and they were firing the entire time. They never came near his sectors again," Reg told them.

Everyone laughed.

Admiral Lex Avari thinks very highly of Admiral Jaz Rean.

"Remind me never to play chess with Admiral Rean," Wolfe said.

General Gabriel now knows why Admiral Rean was chosen to be the Chief of Starfleet, and thought the promotion was well deserved.

"After the third battle of Vulcanis Admiral Rean split his own fleet. The then Vice Admiral Tevan, who was Commander of Admiral Rean's Flagship the _Andor_, was given command of an Akira Wing of 25 ships. He promoted Captain Savin to Fleet Captain and gave him command of a fleet of 10 Akira ships, and Vice Admiral Dorothy Chin commanded the rest of his fleet. Admiral Tevan and Fleet Captain Savin were known as Admiral Rean's hatchet men, and Admiral Chin was known as 'take no prisoners Dorothy'," Reg told them.

"Take no prisoners Dorothy!" Janeway exclaimed laughing.

"She had a bad habit of blind-siding Dominion Fleets and demolishing them Admiral," Reg told her.

General Chow smiled.

"What is a Fleet Captain and an Akira Wing?" Avari asked.

"Akira Class ships are Starfleet's battle cruisers and they carry a lot of torpedoes sir," Reg answered. "They're also our fighter carriers."

"A Fleet Captain is another word for Rear Admiral lower half or Brigadier General," Janeway told Avari.

Avari nodded his head in understanding.

"Why were Admiral Tevan and Fleet Captain Savin known as Admiral Rean's hatchet men?" Gabriel asked.

"They're Andorian's sir, and the Andorian's are a warrior race with a military culture," Torres answer. "My people are the same way."

"Warriors. Both males and females," Paris told them.

_That's why Andor is protected the way she is_, Gabriel thought.

"Your people are Commander?" Avari asked Torres.

"Klingons sir," she answered.

Lieutenant Barclay told them Admiral Tevan's lineage. "There were rumors of an Akira Wing that would appear out of no where and demolish entire Dominion Fleets and then move on. I also heard a rumor of another Akira Wing that weakened the Dominion supply line in the Kalandra Sector, from the Argolis Cluster to Betazed in a matter of months," Reg told them. "The Dominion were dug in deep at Kalandra and we lost many Fleets that tried to dislodge them from that sector; and the Dominion kept sending in reinforcements."

"Ghost Fleets," Tom Paris said.

"Ghost Fleets?" Dono asked perplexed.

"They're Classified Fleets that do the dirty work behind the scenes," Tom answered.

"It took the Ghost Fleets to do what the other Fleets couldn't," Avari said.

"Those Fleets have a tremendous amount of fire power sir, and they did hit and run tactics," Reg replied, and told them about the _Second Battle at Chin'toka, the_ _Battle of the Three Suns_ in the Zhamur, Daxura and Chin'toka systems, which finally lead to the liberation of Betazed. "When Betazed was finally liberated the Dominion Fleets were cut off and couldn't get any reinforcements or supplies, and they fought to the last Jem"Hadar."

"Over 75 million Betazoid's were killed," Chow asked.

"Aye General," Reg answered, and told them about the Betazoid Resistance.

General Gabriel now knows why Admiral Grax has a haunted look in his eyes.

"Was that the final battle of the war Lieutenant?" Wolfe asked Barclay.

"No General," he answered, and told them about the _Battle at Getha_, which lead to the _Battle of Cardassia_.

"The Cardassian's had a resistance movement?" Torres asked surprised.

"Starfleet contacted Legate Damar and told him they'll send him help and supplies, which they did," Reg answered.

"Who did Starfleet send Reg?" Torres asked.

"Colonel Kira Nerys," he answered.

"She was one of the resistance fighters who helped liberate her home world from the Cardassians," Janeway said.

"Aye Admiral," Reg replied.

"Ironic isn't it?" Torres asked. "That a Bajoran helped the Cardassian's liberate their home world."

"War makes strange bedfellows Commander," Wolfe said.

Torres nodded her head.

"She stayed behind enemy lines until the end of the war,' Reg told them.

"Tell us about the _Battle of Cardassia_," Avari said.

"During the _Battle at Getha_ the civilians on Cardassia caused a planet-wide blackout, cutting off all communication from Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia to their fleets in combat. In retaliation, the Female Founder ordered Lakarian City destroyed as a deterrent to further acts of rebellion. The Jem'Hadar killed two million men, women and children on Lakarian City and reduced the city to ashes. When the Dominion finally get their communications systems back on line, they realized that the Cardassian Fleet had switched sides and joined the Federation Alliance after they found out the fate of Lakarian City," Reg told them, and the rest of the story. "Two months later the _Treaty of Bajor_ was signed at Deep Space 9 and the Dominion returned to the Gamma Quadrant through the wormhole and the female Founder was taken into custody by Starfleet Security."

"Wow!" Paris said.

"How many Cardassians died?" Torres asked.

"Over a billion," he answered.

"I don't like the Dominion," Avari said.

"Neither do we Lex," Gabriel replied.

"I've always hated the Cardassian's, but I never wanted anything like that to happened to them," Torres said.

"We know B'Elanna," Janeway replied.

"Billions of people were killed during the war and we fought for our very existence," Reg told them.

"I see you did better when you went on the offensive," Chow said.

"A lot of Captains wanted to go on the offensive at the beginning of the war, but we had to follow orders from Starfleet Command sir," Reg replied. "Once we went on the offensive we kicked their butts."

"Has Starfleet learned their lessons Lieutenant?" Avari asked.

"I hope so sir," he answered. "Many of the Captains who were promoted to Admiral after the war have a different attitude and outlook than the Old Guard at Starfleet Headquarters, and Admiral Rean is one of them."

"They were on the front lines getting shot at Lieutenant," Chow said.

"Aye sir, and most of the Old Guard at Headquarters wanted to go back to the old way of doing things after the war. But they retired after Admiral Rean became Chief, and a few were transferred," he replied.

"He swept them all out," Janeway said.

"Aye Admiral, and he brought in his own people who're all veterans of the Dominion War," Reg replied.

"At least my father's still there," Tom said.

"Admiral Janeway's father was also an Admiral," Reg told them.

"Your father was an Admiral?" Avari asked Janeway.

"Aye, and he and Admiral Paris were good friends," she answered.

xxx

"Why does Starfleet have more than one Fleet Admiral?" Avari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Starfleet has three Fleet Admirals, Admiral" Janeway answered. "Admiral Dorothy Chin is the Fleet Admiral of Starfleet and your counter part. However, the Vulcan-Andor Sectors are very important to the Federation and Starfleet and they decided when the Federation was founded that those two sectors will have their own Fleet Admiral, at the Andorian's insistence. The Andorians and Vulcans are two of the four founding Members of the Federation, along with Humans and the Tellarites. Admiral Tevan is the Fleet Admiral of the Avalon System due to its importance to the Federation and Starfleet, like the Vulcan-Andor Sectors, and the Avalon System is 30,000 light years from Earth and needs its own Fleet Admiral."

"There was no one at Starfleet Command who outranked Admiral Rean except Admiral Hayes, who was the Chief of Starfleet at that time. All Admiral Rean's reports, ideas and suggestions went directly to him, and it was Admiral Hayes who ordered Starfleet Command to implement Admiral Rean's battle plans, overriding Fleet Admiral Stiles' battle plans," Reg told them.

_That's why Admiral Rean got his way during the war_, Chow thought.

"Now I understand why Fleet Admiral Stiles retired," Avari said.

"Admiral Rean was running the show during the war, wasn't he?" Wolfe asked.

"In a manner of speaking General," Reg answered. "He was matching wits with the Dominion, and he won. He's also a brilliant strategist."

"Why did Admiral Hayes retire Reg?" Torres asked.

"After the election the new President and Federation Council wanted new blood at Starfleet Command and when Admiral Hayes retired they chose Admiral Rean as the new Chief of Starfleet," he answered.

Everyone understood that Admiral Hayes was asked to retire.

"Dad told me there were other changes at Starfleet Headquarters," Paris said to Reg.

"Not only among the Admiralty, but also in Starfleet Operations. Vice Admiral Dorothy Chin was promoted to Fleet Admiral after Fleet Admiral James Stiles retired. Rear Admiral Enquire Hernandez was promoted to Vice Admiral, and he's now the Commander of Starfleet Operations. Admiral Rean also put some of his own people in the Operations Center and either promoted or reassigned others to star ships or other Federation installations. He promoted Rear Admiral Edward Daniels to Vice Admiral and made him the Commander of Starbase 313, and promoted Vice Admiral Tolak to Fleet Admiral of the Vulcan-Andor Sectors. He also promoted Vice Admiral Tevan to Fleet Admiral of the Avalon System; Vice Admiral Toddman to Admiral; Rear Admiral Donna Johnson to Vice Admiral; Fleet Captain Savin to Rear Admiral upper half; Captain Tam Grax to Rear Admiral upper half; Captain Benjamin Sisko to Rear Admiral upper half, who's the Commander of the Bajor Sector, where the wormhole is located. Those were the Admirals and Captains on the front lines during the war," Reg told them.

"I understand many older Captains retired after the war," Janeway said.

"Aye Admiral," Reg replied. "Rumor had it that it was Admiral Rean who wanted you promoted to Admiral."

"Come to think of it, he was at all my debriefings after we returned from the Delta Quadrant, but he never said a word," Janeway said. "Half the Admirals wanted me court marshaled and the other half couldn't stop praising me."

"I'm sure he read all your reports from the Delta Quadrant and it's Captains like you he likes – battle hardened and tough," Reg said to Janeway. "Don't forget Admiral, we need Admirals because we lost many during the war."

"I understand Admiral Nechayev is not longer at Starfleet Headquarters," Paris turned and said Reg.

"When Admiral Rean ordered her to report to his office a few months ago, she waited outside his office for 30 minutes before he saw her. He then walked out of his office, handed her a padd and dismissed her," Reg replied.

General Wolfe knew Admiral Rean kept Admiral Nechayev cooling her heals.

"Admiral Nechayev is the one who signed the Agreement with Cardassia which eventually lead to the Dominion War years later," Torres said.

"She did the best she could under the circumstances B'Elanna," Janeway replied.

"Everyone out there knew the Cardassian's were never going to honor that Agreement Admiral, and they never did," she said.

"The Cardassian's wanted out of that Agreement Admiral, and that's one of the reasons they allied with the Dominion. When the Cardassian's became Dominion citizens, the Dominion informed the Federation that, that Agreement was Null and Void through the Jem'Hadar; who killed all but a few of the Federation citizens in that part of space and laid waste to those Federation colony worlds," Reg told Janeway.

"No one was paying attention to that part of space Admiral. Bajor was a non-aligned world, and when the Cardassian's invaded Bajor, they killed hundreds of millions of Bajorans and raped that planet – until the Bajorans sent them running back to Cardassia with their tails between their legs 50 years later. The reason no one came to their aid, is they knew if they did, they'll have to go to war with the Cardassian's, who were a military might in their own right – and no was wiling to do that, including the Federation and Starfleet. The world no one cared about turned out to be very important, because that wormhole is in Bajoran space and close to Bajor," Torres said.

"Which is the most important piece of real estate in Federation space," Tom replied.

"The Bajoran's signed a Non-Aggression Pact with the Dominion before the war Admiral," Reg told her.

"Why?" Avari asked.

"After the Bajoran's drove the Cardassian's out, they called the Federation, who sent Starfleet. Bajor wasn't a of Member of the Federation at that time, and Starfleet suggested they sign the Non-Aggression Pact to keep them out of the fighting. Starfleet also couldn't protect Bajor because of her status; and another benefit of signing that Pact was, the Jem'Hadar kept the Cardassians away from Bajor," Reg answered. "Bajor became a Member of the Federation a few years after the war," Reg replied.

"How do you know what goes on at Starfleet Command Reg?" Torres asked.

"The Admirals have lunch in the Admirals dining room, but their aides have lunch with the rest of us," Reg answered.

Everyone laughed.

xxx

Commander Torres sniffed the air. "What's that I smell?" she asked.

"I think our dinner is ready," Janeway answered.

Everyone saw Cassidy setting the dining table.

"Marie and I have prepared an excellent meal and each course has been prepared with a specific wine; and substitutions are not recommended," Seven said when she walked out of the kitchen, and then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Janeway, Tom and B'Elanna laughed and Reg smiled.

"Abrupt isn't she," Avari said.

"Aye sir," Paris replied.

"Let's have dinner," Janeway said.

Seven gave Marie Gabriel a hug before she left with her husband and the others.

xxx

Atlantis – General Gabriel's Office

"I can see why the Federation almost lost the war," Avari said looking at a picture of a Jem'Hadar on a tablet.

"Dominion space is vast and their technology is far superior than the Federation's, but not yours or ours; and neither are their weapon systems. But they're very formidable," Chow told him.

Avari nodded his head in agreement.

"The weak spot with the Dominion is the drug the Founders keep the Jem'Hadar addicted to, to insure their loyalty," Gabriel told Avari.

General Chow told Avari what will happened if the Jem'Hadar didn't get their Ketracel-white.

"Were the Federation and Starfleet prepared for the Dominion?" Avari asked.

"They weren't prepared for that level of brutality, as we heard, nor the Jem'Hadar," Chow answered. "That's why they suffered the losses they did."

"No one can prepare themselves for the Jem'Hadar," Avari said, and told Chow and Gabriel what he wanted.

xxx

Fleet Admiral Lex Avari and his escort vessels left AGF space and headed home after his meeting with General's Chow and Gabriel. When he returned to Vargas he had a meeting with Admiral Navarro and Admiral Hanara (Chief of Alliance Intelligence) and he handed each a data collector (padd); and they talked about the information on said data collectors.

xxx

"They're the Milky Way galaxy version of us," Navarro said to Avari.

"Aye sir," he replied. "The Headquarters of the United Federation of Planets is on Earth, where our friends ancestors originally came from."

"They've also just been through a devastating war," Hanara said.

"And they nearly lost everything," Avari replied.

"Who was their enemy?" Navarro asked.

Admiral Avari handed Admiral's Navarro and Hanara another data collector. "The Dominion, and their soldiers are the Jem'Hadar..."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: I only have a few more chapters until the end of my story, which will end after the Shinzon incident. I thank all of you for reading and reviewing; for better or for worse, which, ironically, made me a better writer. I would continue; however, I'm not very good when it comes to writing only Star Trek. I've read a lot of Star Trek fan fiction and a lot of you do a very good job, and I envy you.**

**I want all of you to continue the story. Therefore, I am going to issue challenges to all of you, after I have completed the story. NO SLASH!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

The next morning everyone's luggage was taken to Atlantis and sent through the stargate to Earth.

xxx

Atlantis - General Wolfe's Office

"How did Marie get along with Seven of Nine?" Wolfe asked Gabriel.

"They had a wonderful time and Marie's impressed with her cooking skills," he answered smiling.

"The meal was delicious," Chow said.

General's Wolfe and Gabriel agreed.

"Marie hopes to see her again," Gabriel said.

xxx

Major Patricia Oliver, General Wolfe's aide, escorted Admiral's Rean and Tevan to her office when they were transported to Atlantis. When they entered, they noticed the view out of the window, which overlooked the ocean, and saw General Wolfe sitting on a sofa, with General's Gabriel and Chow sitting across from her.

"Nice view," Rean said with a smile.

"Yes it is," she replied with her own smile. "Have a seat."

Admiral Tevan sat in the empty chair across from her and Admiral Rean sat next to her on the sofa.

"We have a few pieces of technology for you." Chow said, and handed Rean and Tevan a small shoulder bag.

"We stole this technology from the Dominion," Gabriel told them.

"You stole technology from the Dominion?" Tevan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Wolfe answered. "We wanted to know what they have and now we do."

"What did you steal?" Rean asked.

"One of their battle cruisers and everything else they have," Chow answered.

Rean laughed and Tevan smiled. The Generals also smiled.

"What's this?" Tevan asked when he took a piece of technology out of his bag.

"That piece of technology is what the Dominion uses to scan for cloaked ships," Chow answered. "We modified it and it now has a Federation signature."

"Can we detect your cloaked ships?" Tevan asked.

"No Admiral," Wolfe answered with a smile.

Admiral Rean saw another piece of technology in his bag and took it out.

"It's a cloaking device," Wolfe said before he could asked. "It also has a Federation signature."

"Is it your cloaking device? Tevan asked.

"No," Gabriel answered. "We got it from the Dominion."

"Neither the Dominion nor the Borg can detect that cloaking device," Wolfe told them.

"We're still studying the Dominion technology. Once we're finished we'll give you a complete report of our findings," Chow said. "After that, let us know which pieces you'll like to have."

"We will," Tevan said.

"Thank you," Rean said. "But we can't use a cloaking device in Federation space because of an agreement we have with the Romulans."

"Admiral Tevan can," Wolfe replied. "I suggest you hang onto that."

Admiral Rean nodded his head.

"President Chambers informed President Logan about these pieces of technology this morning at breakfast," Wolfe told them. "Since you've agreed to go with us to explore the other end of the universe, we'll provide secondary shields for those ships."

"How strong will those shields be?" Rean asked.

"They'll be 30% stronger than your current shields," Gabriel answered.

Rean and Tevan thanked them.

"Since you're now next to our space...," Wolfe told Rean and Tevan.

"We'll have them towed to your shipyard in the Avalon System in a few days," Chow said. "We'll go over everything after we return to the Milky Way galaxy."

The Admirals agreed, and they continued talking until it was time for them to leave.

xxx

Admiral's Rean and Tevan shook hands with General's Wolfe, Chow and Gabriel when they arrived in the Atlantis gate room and then walked down the stairs. After President Logan and Ambassador Yarn arrived, General Wolfe shouted: "Ten hut," and everyone stood and saluted the Federation President.

President Logan smiled.

"Good-bye Madam President," Secretary Benjamin said.

"Good-bye Mr. Secretary," she replied shaking his hand.

"Dial the gate to Earth Sargent," Wolfe ordered.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

After the last chevron encoded, everyone walked through the star gate to Earth. General Chow and his party returned to Furl an hour later.

xxx

General Singh and his battle group were on their way to Earth before anyone departed Atlantis, with the Delta Flyer and Commander's Paris and Data. He was to return Commander Paris and the Delta Flyer to Earth and then proceed to the _Enterprise_, where they're holding position. Tom Paris received the schematics for the shuttles he was ordered to design that will go through Earth's stargate from an AGF Engineer.

Admiral Janeway had the two transwarp coils in her shoulder bag when she walked through the stargate with the rest of the delegation, along with Commander Torres, Lt. Barclay and Seven of Nine and their luggage.

xxx

Sol System - Earth - Onboard the _USS Arizona_

"How was your trip?" Lt. Commander Stevens asked Lt. jg Brooks when she sat down at the helm.

"Fantastic," she said with a bright smile. "I'll tell you about it on the way back."

"We've just received clearance to leave Earth's orbit Admiral," Stevens said when his comm beeped.

"When we leave Earth's gravity well take us to warp 6 helm," Daniels said to Brooks.

"Aye sir," she replied.

A few minutes later, the _Arizona_ jumped to warp.

xxx

Jake Sisko's Apartment - San Francisco - Five Days Later

"Congratulations Jake," Ambassador Sisko said smiling on the comm from Bajor.

"Thanks dad," he replied. "Did you see the vids of Atlantis and of our stay on Lantis?"

"Yes,' he answered. "I still can't believe my son has been to the Long Lost City, in another galaxy no less!"

"It didn't feel like I was in another galaxy or on a strange world dad. Most of the people there are human and their ancestors were originally from Earth," he said.

"I know," Sisko replied. "I saw the sign that read: "Welcome, Family from Earth."

"Do you think we have long forgotten relatives on Lantis or other AGF words?" he asked

"I'm sure we do," Sisko answered.

They continued discussing his trip.

xxx

Admiral Stokes had lunch with Admiral's Chapman, Ross and Nechayev a few days after he returned to Earth and told them they met Fleet Admiral Lex Avari of the Alliance of Planets and got a tour of his ship.

"What's the engine room like John?" Admiral Chapman asked.

Admiral Stokes told them.

"I'll be damned," Chapman said.

"The Admiral's shuttle is the only vessel in that hanger bay; and it's very large and very comfortable.

"I sure it is," Nechayev said.

"How many escort vessels did Admiral Avari have?" Ross asked.

He told them.

"That's two entire Starfleet Fleets," Ross said surprised.

"He is the Fleet Admiral Bill," Nechayev replied with a smirk.

Admiral Chapman shook his head after Admiral Stokes described the Command Deck of the _Vargas_.

"They're like the AGF, in that they don't spare any expense when it comes to any of their ships," Stokes said.

"They call the bridge the Command Deck?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Stokes answered. "We could tell they're very good friends and the Alliance of Planets has an Embassy on Lantis and the AGF has an Embassy on Vargas."

"That relationship goes back 300 years," Chapman said.

"I wonder if we'll become that close with the AGF?" Ross asked.

"No," Nechayev answered. "They don't have a Prime Directive and we're not on par with them in technology or weapons, and we never will be."

"It's not about technology or weapons with them Alynna, it's about us being their fellow human beings, and they want to help us anyway they can," Stokes said. "As you know, they signed a defense pact and a science agreement with the Federation."

"That's good enough for me," Ross replied thinking about the Dominion.

Stokes told them about the rest of their tour on the _Vargas_, and answered their questions.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room – Ten Days Later

Present: Admiral's Chin, Stokes, Jamison, Tevan, Toddman, Grax, Morgan, Tala, General Chow, Lieutenant General Margaret (Maggie) Brennan (Head of AGF Military Intelligence in the Milky Way galaxy) and Trax, the Intelligence Avatar

When General Chow entered Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room with Admiral Tevan and General Brennan, he shook hands with Admiral Chin and they talked for a few minutes before he took his seat. Admiral Tevan introduced the Generals to the other Admirals and everyone stood at attention when Admiral Rean enter and General's Chow, Brennan and Trax saluted.

"At ease," Rean said and took his seat and everyone else did the same, except Trax who stood behind General Brennan. "Before we left Lantis, Admiral Tevan and I had a meeting with General's Wolfe, Chow and Gabriel. That's why General's Chow and Brennan are here today. They'll go over in detail what we discussed. Tevan."

"Thank you Admiral," Tevan said. "Five days ago the AGF towed two freighters to the Alpha Planitia shipyards that had no registry or signature and both were hollowed. We're in the process of rebuilding those freighters from the inside and they're our intelligence vessels for the Avalon System. One will be the intelligence vessel for the Vega System and the other for the Tory System. Once they're completed, the AGF will put a registry on each vessel. General's Chow and Brennan will explain why."

"There's a large space station in each star system and your intelligence agents need to get to know who everyone is and the lay of the land, so to speak. Your freighters will have your own technology, however, when they disembark from their ships, the energy weapons they'll carry is a Zat'nik'tel or Zat. It can stun or kill and we'll teach them how to use it; and your agents must have martial arts skills. No Federation technology is to leave those vessels and we have a different scanning device for them to use, which has also been hollowed and you can put your own technology into them. Their communicators will also be different and they'll wear the same uniforms as all Nova Freighter Corporation employees wear," Chow told them and then turned to General Brennan.

"The Vega and Tory System's plants have an agreement with one another, in that they'll use one space station for their trade, commerce and negotiations and each is in a central location. Trax show us the Vega space station," General Brennan said.

"Yes General," he replied and a star map appeared.

"This is the Vega space station, and as you can see, it's quite large and has five bars, eight restaurants, shops, gambling and prostitution, which is legal, but very discrete. Security is very tight and the security officers are no fools," Brennan told them. "Trax show us the Tory space station."

"Yes General," he said, and said space station appeared on the star map.

"This station is also large and has four bars, six restaurants, shops, gambling and prostitution, which is legal and also very discrete, and security is also very tight. It's Ambassadors from those worlds who negotiate those trade agreements," Brennan told them.

"That's why security is so tight," Morgan said.

"You intelligence agents are now employees of the Nova Freighter Corporation, or Nova, and they're independent contractors and they'll get paid for the labors," Chow told them with a smile. "They'll also work with AGF Intelligence."

"What is the Nova Freighter Corporation?" Admiral Tala asked.

"The Nova Freighter Corporation does business all over the Milky Way galaxy and doesn't exist," General Brennan answered.

"It's a front," Admiral Stokes said.

"Exactly Admiral, in name only," General Chow replied. "The Nova Freighter Corporation is well respected in the Milky Way galaxy because we do our jobs well, which is hull freight from place to place. We're also well armed and the pirates stay out of our way. Which brings us to the next topic. Your freighters will have a different payload and another transporter system. You'll have your own transporters, however, everyone out there uses a different transporter system and we'll install one on each intelligence vessel, which will be in your cargo bay. When you transport your cargo to or from any station or world, you'll use that transporter. The weapons package each vessel will receive is standard for all Nova Freighter Corporation freighters, which are plasma weapons and lasers. The lasers are like your phasers, but more powerful and the plasma weapons are equivalent to your power torpedoes. They'll also have laser turrets and some of your plasma weapons will be pulse, while others will be plasma cannons. We'll also install an additional shield generator on each vessel and those shields will be stronger than your shields. Your agents will also learn the back door routes."

Stokes smiled.

"Why plasma weapons?" Toddman asked.

"They're very powerful Admiral. No one out there has upgraded their technology, shields or weapons to your level; and many of them are still using the same shields, weapons and technology that's over 400 years old," Brennan answer. "However, do not underestimate anyone out there."

"We won't," Tevan said.

"Trax show them what the new Federation intelligence vessels look like," Chow ordered.

"Yes General," he replied and a visual of the freighter appeared.

They saw a freighter that looked similar to the Al'kesh, but it's sleek, black and larger than an Al'kesh.

"Nice freighter," Jamison said. "It's looks like a ship."

"That's what it is," Tevan replied.

"That's what all Nova Corporation Freighters look like," Brennan said.

"I thought everyone out there traveled by hyper-space?" Grax asked.

"Not all races have hyper-drive engines Admiral, and in fact most don't. Everyone out there wanted hyper-drive engines many years ago, but no one was willing to share their hyper-drive technology. With the Stargate Network, many other races learned how to build other engines and some of those engines are warp engines, such as yours. Most of the ships in those two systems have warp or other engines, and only a few have hyper-drive engines," Chow answered.

"That's how you knew warp drives used dilithium," Rean said.

"Yes," Chow replied.

"But AGF Nova Corporation Freighters have hyper-drive engines," Brennan told them.

xxx

"We received a disturbing report last night that the 'Alliance', and I use that word loosely, has been talking about a marvelous ship and its two escort vessels that's traveling thought the Vega System. They'd never seen a ship like that before and they want to know who they are and where they came from; and everyone on the Vega space station want to meet the strangers; and that information came from one of the Trader Worlds on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy," General Brennan told them.

"The _USS Denmark_," Tevan said.

"Yes," Chow replied.

"How did they know that?" Morgan asked.

"The Stargate Network Admiral," Chow answered.

"It's also a long story Admiral," Brennan replied.

"I will like to hear it," Rean said.

General's Chow and Brennan knew that was an order.

"In 2005 the Goa'uld Empire left a vacuum when they were destroyed by the Replicators; and that same year, the Lucian Alliance banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the Goa'uld's demise. They were a human coalition that was made up of various planets in different parts of the Milky Way galaxy, and a few other races – one being the Oranians – when the Goa'uld's resources and technology fell into their hands. The Alliance members were former slaves of the Goa'uld when they formed the Alliance on the planet Lucia, hence the Lucian Alliance.

Their leadership was tenuous at best, because their ranks were made up of mercenaries, smugglers and criminals. They lived dangerous lives and were killed for failure, or if someone else desired their territory. They ruled with intimidation and fear and punished anyone who got in their way. They had one leader and his subordinates, who were called Seconds, who controlled their operations; which included extortion, smuggling, murder, gun-running and drug trafficking in a corn-like grain called kassa, which is highly addictive. They also had spies all over the Milky Way galaxy and a sizable armada, and were nothing but a criminal enterprise.

Anateo, an Alliance Second, thought Earth was their greatest threat and that we caused them more trouble than the Ori. He wanted Netan, the Alliance leader, to go after us, and he refused because he thought it was unwise. Instead, Netan sent Anateo on a suicide mission to get rid of him. When Anateo succeeded in his mission, it brought about the very thing that the Alliance feared; which is we decided to deal with them, and our retribution was swift.

We sabotaged their operations on a large scale and the Alliance put a bounty on the SG-1 Team Members, which led to their downfall. The Alliance was being squeezed by the Ori on one side and Stargate Command on the other, and it was known as the Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance Wars. Ten years later, we bombarded their planets and blew up their stargates; and we also had the planet where the kassa is grown colonized by another race, who are our friends. The Alliance induced that drug into the kassa and the rest is classified," General Brennan told them.

"The Ori were on the planets the Alliance had trade agreements with and they blew a few Alliance ships out of the sky. As we all know, the Alliance were no match for the Ori, however, we were destroying their trade routes and ships. Ten years later they only had a few ships left and they had to make deals with other groups because their numbers had dwindled," Chow said.

"No honor among thieves," Toddman replied.

"They all stabbed each other in the back, and they still do today," General Brennan said. "The Oranian's are the ones talking about the _Denmark,_ and they're smugglers and bounty hunters and they always travel in pairs. They're also part of the Alliance, when it suits their needs. Trax, bring up a picture of an Oranian."

"Yes General," he replied, and they saw a race with reptilian skin and eyes when the Oranian appeared.

"The Oranian's are meeting with other like minded individuals in a few days at the _Skull and Bones_ on the same Trader World to talk about Starfleet; and I suggest that you send a few agents to Furl after we leave," Brennan said.

"Make sure one of them is a Betazoid and an Andorian," Chow told them.

"Why an Andorian General?" Rean asked.

"We want someone who looks intimidating and they have military training and know how to use a knife," Brennan answered.

Tevan and Tala smiled.

"Why are knives so important?" Chin asked.

"Everyone out there carries one Admiral, and they won't hesitate to cut your throat,' Chow answered.

"Also send one agent from Security and one from Intelligence," Brennan said.

"Why General?" Jamison asked.

"You're the talk of the town Admiral," she answered with a smile.

"Are we now?" Rean asked returning the smile.

"Everyone's talking about you sir," Chow answered.

"They remember the Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance Wars," Stokes said.

"Yes, and they know the Tau'ri are back and they feel they're going to be boxed-in by the AGF and the Tau'ri," Brennan replied.

"They are," Tevan said.

"We know," Chow replied. "Now you know why we have human intelligence on the ground."

"Who owns the _Skull and Bones_? Stokes asked.

"It's a joint operation between AGF Civilian and Military Intelligence ," Brennan answered.

"What kind of place is it?" Jamison asked.

"It's a bar and restaurant with private gambling upstairs," Chow answered.

xxx

When Admiral's Tevan, Morgan and Tala returned to Terra, Admiral Tala contacted Captain Quinn and told him about the smugglers who have their eyes on his ship. After he thanked the Admiral, he sat back in his seat in his ready room surprised.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**REAR ADMIRAL'S (upper-half - 2 pips) JACK RAL MORGAN (half-human-half-Betazoid) AND TALA (Andorian Female) ARE HEAD OF STARFLEET SECURITY AND INTELLIGENCE, RESPECTIVELY, ON TERRA IN THE AVALON SYSTEM. **

**NOTE 1: THE UNIFORMS WORN BY THE OFFICERS OF THE NOVA FREIGHTER CORPORATION ARE AN UPDATED VERSION OF THE UNIFORM WORN BY CAM MITCHELL, SAM CARTER AND DANIEL JACKSON ON THE **_**ODYSSEY**_** IN THE **_**ARC OF TRUTH**_**, BUT THEY'RE NAVY BLUE INSTEAD OF BLACK AND THEIR INSIGNIAS – SOME ARMY AND SOME NAVY – ARE WORN ON BOTH SIDES OF THEIR TURTLE NECKS.**

On-board the _USS Denmark_

After Captain Quinn talked to Admiral Tala, he notified the Commanders of his two Defiant class escorts, the _USS Granger_ and the _USS Canada_ and told them what the Admiral told him. Captain Quinn then called a meeting of his senior Staff and told them what he and the Admiral discussed. They were surprised to learn that pirates were discussing the _Denmark_ and that everyone in the Vega System wanted to meet them and see their marvelous ship. Captain Quinn also told them they were never to discuss Earth, or where any of them originally came from. Only that they're members of a Federation. After he dismissed them, he walked to the bridge, sat down in his chair and opened a comm to the entire ship. He told the crew most of what he discussed with his Senior Staff, minus the pirates, and told them that if any of them heard the word Tau'ri, it means humans from Earth, and the First World is Earth. Since their planets don't have stargates, they could mention their home world, but not where they're located in the Milky Way galaxy. They were also never to mention the Atlantis Galactic Federation.

xxx

Captain Quinn's Private Dining Room

"Do you think this is serious Captain?" Hahn asked while they were having dinner that evening.

"I don't know Ona," he answered. "We have to expect the unexpected and Admiral Tala doesn't want anyone onboard this vessel."

"That is serious," she said.

"Yes it is," he replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System

Commander Jarat Reitan was on leave when his home world was conquered during the Dominion War. The then Lieutenant Commander Reitan was one of the few Starfleet Officers who survived the purge of Starfleet Officers on Betazed. He fought with the resistence and lead the remaining Starfleet Officers on reconnaissance and sabotage missions. After the war was over, Ambassador Troi recommended him for a promotion, which he received. He lost most of his family and only his mother, son and daughter survived. Lt. Commander Reitan endured hardships he never thought possible and learned to live off the land, along with his children. When Betazed was finally liberated, he wept and Starfleet gave him a six month leave of absence. When he returned to duty, he was posted to the _USS Cheyenne_, an Ambassador Class star ship as it's First Officer. That ship was reassigned to the Europa Sector in the Avalon System and his mother and two children now live on Europa.

Commander Reitan is 37 years old, 6'0" tall, has a medium build, black hair and his hard brown eyes have the look of a man who has seen to many battles. He's an expert in Betazoid martial arts and was taught how to wield a knife by a Betazoid Marine during the Dominion War. While the crew of the _Cheyenne_ were on shore leave on DS Indy and Europa, Commander Reitan was ordered to report to Admiral Tevan's office.

xxx

Lieutenant Commander Vandi, an Efrosian female, is the Security and Tactical Officer of the _USS Sarek_, a Streamrunner Class star ship which patrols the Terra Sector. The 5'10", 152 pound, 34 year old Lieutenant Commander is an expert in Efrosian martial arts and knows how to wield, very effectively, two daggers at the same time; and you don't want to be on the other end when she does. She has medium brown skin, cranial ridges, long white hair and blue eyes.

Lieutenant Commander Vandi was ordered to report to Admiral Tevan's office.

xxx

Federation Space - Sol System - Earth

Lieutenant Colonel Kavel, an Andorian Marine, distinguished himself during the Dominion War. He was a Major in one of the Andorian Special Forces Elite Ground Units and he and his team's missions are classified. Lieutenant Colonel Kavel is now teaching at the Starfleet Marine Academy. He's 36, 5'10½", 173 pounds, an expert in Andorian martial arts and knife fighting and also not someone you want to meet in a dark alley. He received orders to report to Admiral Jamison's office.

xxx

Major Alejandro "Alex" Salazar is a Starfleet Marine who was part of an Elite Starfleet Marine Ground Unit during the Dominion War. He's 32, 6'0¾", 176 pounds, has olive skin, black hair and hard brown eyes. Major Salazar has a black belt in karate, excellent knife fighting skills and is an expert marksman. He married his childhood sweetheart 3 years ago and he and his wife, Carmen, are expecting their first child, or children: twins, a boy and a girl. He was teaching marksmanship at the Starfleet Marine Academy before he received orders to report to Admiral Jamison's office.

xxx

Starfleet Command – Admiral Jamison's Office

"The two of you have been permanently reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence," Jamison said to them, without preamble when they entered his office. "Have either of you read the information provided by the AGF?"

"Yes sir," they both answered standing at attention in front of the Admiral.

"Who are the Tau'ri?" Jamison asked.

"Humans from Earth, or those from the First World, which is Earth," Salazar answered.

"It's a Goa'uld word," Kavel said.

Jamison nodded his head. "Here are your orders, which are classified," he replied and handed each a padd. "Dismissed."

xxx

Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes decided against sending Starfleet Intelligence and Security Officers to the Trader World. Since this is a ground operation they wanted battle hardened Marines for the job and contacted General Richards with their request, which is approved. They also informed General's Chow and Brennan.

General Chow's and Brennan had a conference call with General Richards, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Jamison, Stokes, Toddman, Grax, Morgan and Tala and suggested to them that they transfer 32 Starfleet Marines to Starfleet Intelligence permanently, with 16 at Starfleet Command and the other 16 on Terra, with either a Colonel or a Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the Marine personnel. They were to report directly to Admiral Tala on Terra and Admiral's Jamison and Grax on Earth, and as their cover, he suggested that Starfleet add 8 additional SSC Teams. They were to wear civilian clothing at all times when going off-world and no ranks were never to be mentioned. Once they were selected, they would all come to Furl for further training and be trained in trade-craft by individuals with no names – whom they'll never see again.

They agreed.

xxx

Admiral Tevan's Office - Starbase Avalon - Terra

Admiral Tevan's, Tala and Morgan were discussing the threat that was looming over the horizon, but they didn't know how, when or where it'll come from; and Admiral Tevan knows he has to get those two intelligence vessels to the Tory and Vega systems as soon as possible. When they chose Commander's Reitan and Vandi for this one assignment, they knew Reitan and Vandi were going to be the Captain and First Officer of the intelligence vessel for the Vega system and Vandi would have to go to the Command School on Terra.

They were also impressed with the AGF's and the criminal's vast intelligence network in the Milky Way galaxy. Starfleet, being a space fleet, never thought about ground intelligence. With the Stargate Network, they'll have to think differently and need agents on the ground. Starfleet realizes it's much more difficult and complicated because your enemy could be anyone, including children; and each agent had to learn how to take care of themselves with no back-up or technoloy. Tevan suspects it was more to it than that. He liked the simplicity of the AGF's intelligence gathering method of hauling freight from one system to another. The Captains and crew become friendly with the different races and hear what's being said and he's sure the AGF has contacts on most of those stations, if not all. The AGF also has bars, restaurants and gambling rooms on all the Trader Worlds that catered to everyone, including the criminals, and they're known for their great service, food and hospitality. He also suspects they have other enterprises they'll never tell the Federation about, and they're dug in deep.

"Admiral," Tevan's aide said over the comm. "Commander's Reitan and Vandi are here."

"Show them in," he replied.

"Aye sir," he said, and Commander Raymond Johnson showed the Commander's into Admiral Tevan's office.

"Sirs," they said when they entered and stood at attention.

"At ease," Tevan said. "The two of you have been permanently reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence and you'll report directly to Admiral Tala. Admiral."

Admiral Tala stood up with a box in her hand. "Commander Reitan, you're hereby promoted to Captain with all the rights and privileges therein," she said, and added another pip to his uniform.

"Thank you Admiral," he said, but didn't show his surprise.

"Lieutenant Commander Vandi, you'll be promoted to full Commander after you graduate from Command School," Tala told her.

"Thank you Admiral," she said.

xxx

"Tell me about the Tau'ri Commander Vandi," Morgan said.

"I've never heard of them sir," she replied.

"Captain?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Goa'uld word for humans from Earth," he answered.

"What's the First World Captain?" Tevan asked Reitan.

"Earth sir," he answered.

"Have you read the information the AGF provided to the Federation Commander?" Tala asked Vandi.

"No Admiral," she answered.

"I suggest that you do so," Tevan said to her.

Vandi knew that was an order and Admiral's Tevan and Tala were displeased that she hasn't read the information the AGF provided.

"Here are your orders, which are classified," Tala said when she picked up the padds from the conference table and handed one to Reitan and Vandi.

"Dismissed," Tevan said.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado - Two Hours Later

When Kavel and Salazar beamed to the SSC Center they saw Admiral Grax standing at the railing.

"At ease," Grax said when he saw the two of them walk up to him and stand at attention. He noticed they were wearing their Marine uniforms and each was carrying a duffle bag.

They relaxed and the Admiral told them how to walk through the gate. "I want a complete report when you two return," Grax told them.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Dismissed," he said, and watched as they walked down the stairs. "Chief dial Furl."

"Aye sir," he said.

xxx

Furl Gate Room

"Hello, I'm Max," the tall bald headed man said to Kavel and Salazar when they walked through the stargate.

Max is 6'1¼" tall, had green eyes, a powerful build and was wearing civilian clothing.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Kavel and this is Major Salazar," Kavel replied.

"This way," Max said, and they followed in out of the gate room.

xxx

"Off-world activation," Corporal Mays said. "It's coming from Terra."

Captain Reitan and Commander Vandi walked through the stargate.

"I'm Rosie," a woman said when she walked up to them.

"I'm Captain Reitan and this is Commander Vandi," he replied.

"Follow me," she said, and they followed her out of the Furl gate room.

xxx

Max and Rosie showed their guests to their quarters and had them change into the clothing on their beds.

Captain Reitan and Commander Vandi were surprised they had to put on uniforms and realized is was the same one Rosie had on. The pants and jacket were dark blue and the turtle neck was white. The insignia's on the jacket were on the cuffs. Captain Reitan's jacket had four gold rings around his cuffs and Commander Vandi had two and one-half rings around hers. They both put on black boots that came to their knees, which were a perfect fit and very comfortable.

Colonel Kavel had on black pants, a black turtle neck and a black vest. He put a 12" blade knife in each boot which are also black.

Major Salazar also put a knife in each brown boot. He wore dark brown khaki pants, a white pullover shirt and a brown leather bomber jacket, which he liked.

Captain Reitan put his knife in his right boot, but he's not as proficient as the others. However, he can hold his own.

Commander Vandi also put a dagger in each black boot.

When they left their rooms they were taken to a firing range and were shown how to use a Zat. After one shot, they all knew how to use it. They put their Zats around their waist and were transported to a meeting room.

xxx

"Ten hut," Max said when Major General George Charles walked into the room.

Everyone stood at attention.

"At ease," he said after he sat in the chair at the head of the table. "I'm General George Charles of AGF Military Intelligence in the Milky Way galaxy. I assume you've read your orders?" he asked Reitan, Kavel, Vandi and Salazar.

"Aye sir," Reitan and Vandi said.

"Yes sir," Kavel and Salazar replied.

Max and Rosie smiled at the 'aye'.

General Charles then commenced the briefing.

xxx

Planet Dara (Trader World) - Milky Way Galaxy

After Rosie, Reitan and Vandi walked through the stargate on Dara, Rosie lead them through the trading Bazaar. Reitan and Vandi noticed everything was for sale, including weapons and other items which were strange to them. They saw races they'd never seen before and heard others haggling over price and the Bazaar was packed. After a 20 minute walk they arrived at the _Skull and Bones_. When they entered the restaurant their Zats were confiscated and Rosie was given a chip with a number and was told before they left to present the chip and they'll return their weapons. Rosie put the chip in her jacket pocket and lead them into the bar and they sat at one of the tables. Salazar was at the end of the bar, nearest the door, nursing a drink and had a menu in his hand.

Reitan and Vandi noticed the bar's large and has tables and chairs; they're liquor bottles lining the wall behind the bar, and not a replicator in sight. The bar and chairs are made of wood and the seats were black leather. The tables were square and sat 4 each, and they noticed the restaurant and bar are separate. The lighting is low and they're candles in a glass on the tables, and they noticed a table near the rear is reserved. They ordered their drinks when they sat down and were given menus when their drinks arrived – and watched as the bar and restaurant began to fill up. Twenty minutes later they ordered their meal and their targets walked into the bar and walked to the table that's reserved. A waitress walked over to their table a few minutes later with their drinks; and a few minutes after that Max and Kavel entered and walked to the other end of the bar near the reserved table.

When Jepp saw the Andorian's face his jaw dropped and Renet averted his eyes when the Andorian turned and looked at him. Salazar chuckled to himself when he saw the two Oranian's reactions. Max and Kavel took their seats and ordered drinks. If Kavel was surprised he received Andorian Ale, he didn't show it and he and Max ordered their dinner and talked in hushed tones. Salazar also ordered his meal.

"Who is he?" Renet asked. He knew the eyes of a killer when he saw one and felt there was something more sinister about this stranger and a shiver went up his spine.

"I've never seen him or his race before," Jepp answered knowing never to cross him.

Ten minutes later two men dressed in black walked into the bar and the shorter of the two noticed the three Nova personnel and looked at them with disdain. They walked to the table were Jepp and Renet were sitting and the taller one looked at the Andorian when he walked past and the Andorian returned the stare. The human blinked first and averted his eyes.

"Hello Keno, Malek," Jepp said when they sat down.

"Who's the stranger?" Malek asked.

"We've never seen him or his race before," Renet answered.

A waitress walked over and took their drink orders and returned a few minutes later and put their drinks on the table. Then the four began discussing business.

Captain Reitan was reading their minds the whole time.

xxx

The next day Captain Reitan and Commander Vandi returned to Terra and handed their reports to Admiral Tala, and Colonel Kavel and Major Salazar returned to Earth and gave their reports to Admiral Grax.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Federation Space - Terra - Avalon System

When Lt. Commander Vandi returned from her assignment she was told Command School classes started the following week and was ordered to retrieve her things from the _Sarek_ and she complied. She said good-bye to her friends and returned to Terra. When she entered her dorm room she saw a padd on her desk and after she settled in, she picked-up the padd and began reading the information the AGF provided the Federation.

xxx

Admiral Tala's Office

"Good job Captain," Tala said.

"Thank you Admiral," he replied.

"Have you read your new orders?" she asked.

"Aye Admiral. Now I know why we wore those strange uniforms," he answered.

"Your ship is currently being rebuilt from the inside at the Alpha Planitia shipyards and Commander Vandi will be your First Officer and also your Tactical Officer. Your Chief Security Officer will be Lieutenant Jagar (a powerfully built, brown-eyed, 6'2", 28 year old, light brown-skinned Xindi; who resembles a human, but has ridges on his cheek bones, a large forehead, bald head and no eyebrows. He's also an expert in karate.) He'll also be your second Tactical Officer, if need be, and head of your Hazard Team. Let's go over the list of candidates for the rest of your senior staff and crew," she said.

"Aye Admiral," he replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Sol System - Earth

Lieutenant Denise Anderson was on leave visiting her family on Earth when she received orders to report to Starfleet Command. Lt. Anderson is an excellent pilot, however, some consider her reckless while piloting a star ship. She didn't follow the rule book and often went by her gut; that's why she's still a Lieutenant at the age of 30. Though a few Captain's would not admit it – her gut proved correct more often than not, and they thought she'll make a good Commander or Captain. She's smart and is an expert in kick-boxing, which she stills practices to this day.

When the 5'8½", 137 pound, brown skin and eyed, black haired Lieutenant Commander Anderson left Starfleet Command, she went home and told her family she's been reassigned to Terra in the Avalon System. Her mother thanked the Lord for her promotion and her father grinned. Her siblings were also happy for her and they had a feast that evening. She was to report to Admiral Tala's office on Terra in 10 days.

xxx

Lieutenant jg Timothy Carson is Second-in-Command of engineering on the _USS Memphis_, one of the few Miranda Class star ships that survived the Dominion War. At the start of the war, the Chief Engineer of the _Memphis,_ a Lieutenant jg, was killed, and the then 23 year old Ensign Carson took over engineering and keep the _Memphis_ running during the entire war. He was promoted to Lieutenant jg after the war and is an excellent engineer. He's 28 years old, 5'8½", has blue eyes, red hair and freckles on his face and is an expert in Aikido. Lt. jg Carson was recalled to Starfleet Command for reassignment.

Timothy Carson departed Starfleet Headquarters as a full Lieutenant and was ordered to report to Admiral Tala's office on Terra in the Avalon System in one week. _I can't wait_, he thought. He's going to the New Frontier.

xxx

The recently promoted Lieutenant Danno "Dan" Akio, one of the Operation's Officers at Alpha Planitia, was ordered to report to Starbase Avalon for reassignment. Lieutenant Akio's 27 years old, 5'8", 143 pounds, has brown eyes and black hair. He also has a black belt in jujitsu.

xxx

Lieutenant jg Elizabeth "Beth" Hogan has just completed her courses in Astrometrics at Starfleet Academy on Terra and graduated 4th in her class. The 5'7" brunette has brown eyes, is 24 years old, 132 pounds and has a brown belt in judo and she's a Science Officer. She received orders to report to Starbase Avalon for reassignment.

xxx

Medical Officer, Lieutenant Richard Taylor, who's 5'10", 169 pounds, has brown hair and eyes, is 33 years old. He also received orders to report to Starbase Avalon on Terra..

xxx

Federation Space - Sol System - Utopia Planitia

While the _USS Trident,_ a Norway Class star ship, was at Utopia Planitia for repairs, Commander Porta Rez (Bajorian Male), First Officer of the _Trident_, was order to report to Starfleet Command.

Porta Rez's (first name Rez) parents were on the last freighter that left Bajoran space before the Cardassian's invaded Bajor. The freighter made it's way to Federation Space four weeks later and the Federation allowed them to settled on one of their outer colony worlds. Rez's parents, Porta Mika (father) and Porta Zayra (mother) met on the freighter and married five years later. The Federation colony world Rez grew up on was what one will call rough and Rez had to learn how to take care of himself at a very young age and became street smart. Jerry Santana noticed the kid and took him under his wing at the age of seven and taught him how to protect himself. He learned how to box and was introduced to kick boxing in the gym where he practiced with other boys and girls. He learned both disciplines and is an expert in both. In the holo-deck on the _Trident_, he practices both disciplines, as he has always done, no matter what ship he's on. He can also hold his own in a knife fight.

Porta Rez graduated from the University on the colony world and joined Starfleet at the age of 22, after taking Command School Classes for a year at Starfleet Academy. He fought in _Operation Return_, the _First Battle of Chin'toka_ and the _Battle for Betazed_; and was promoted to Commander after the Dominion War. After the war he took a few months leave and went to Bajor, home of his ancestors, and met a few surviving relatives; but, he felt no connection to them or Bajor. When the 5'11½", 175 pound, 38 year old, brown-eyed, black hair Captain Porta Rez left Starfleet Command, his orders were to report to Admiral Tala's office on Starbase Avalon. He's being transferred to Terra in the Avalon System.

His parents, aunt, uncle, cousins, younger brother (Porta Sul), his wife, (Porta Gia) and their daughter (Porta Essa), were one of the first colonists to settle on Terra and his sister-in-law is expecting their second child. Captain Porta had a smile on his face because he's being reunited with his family.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase Avalon - Terra - Admiral Tala's Office

"At ease Captain," Admiral Tala said to Porta when he entered her office. "You've been permanently reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence. We'll now go over your orders," she said.

"Aye Admiral," he replied.

"Your ship is now being refitted from the inside," Tala said. "Dismissed."

Captain Porta departed Admiral Tala's office.

xxx

Captain Porta's Office - Starfleet Intelligence - Terra

After his meeting with the Admiral, Captain Porta was shown to his office at Starfleet Intelligence. When he settled him, he scrolled down his padd, re-read his orders and read the records of his Senior Staff.

His First Officer is Commander Carl Brooks, who's 34, 6'1", has broad shoulders, medium brown skin, brown eyes and black hair and is an expert in judo. He was once a Tactical Officer who was praised for his command abilities and was sent to Command School and graduated number one in his class.

His Second Officer is Lt. Commander Alina, a Capellan Female, who's 5'11", 160 pounds, 33 years old, has hazel eyes, blonde hair and she's his Chief Operations Officer. She's an expert in Capellan martial arts and can wield a mean sword.

His Chief of Security and Head of his Hazard Team is Lieutenant Amaron, a Reptilian Xindi, who's 29, 5'9½", 165 pounds, has broad shoulders, brown eyes, and when he wields his two mean short swords, get out of the way. He's also the second Tactical Officer and Amaron is one of the few Xindi Reptilian's that's ever joined Starfleet.

His Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Hara, a Bolian Female who's 30, 5'7", 130 pounds and a superb engineer.

His Chief Science and Astrometrics Officer is Lieutenant Jaro Hagan, a Betazoid Male, who's 28, has brown eyes, black hair, is 5'10", 163 pounds and an expert in Betazoid martial arts.

His helm is Lieutenant jg Marta Quinn, who's 24, 5'7", has red hair and green eyes, 128 pounds and has a brown belt in karate.

His CMO is Doctor Amaya Cruz, a civilian, who's 33, 130 pounds, 5'8¼, has long black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She's from Mexico.

Captain Porta stared at the picture of Doctor Cruz.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office - Three Days Later

Admiral Rean read the information provided by General Chow regarding earth's intelligence agencies before World War III, which were Clandestine Services. They were civilian intelligence agencies run only by civilians, who were charged with providing national security intelligence to their governments. They engaged in covert activities at the request of their leaders and in espionage activities behind enemy lines for their militaries. They also worked with their militaries and shared information; however, there primary function was to collect information about foreign governments, corporations and individuals and advise their policy makers. They had there own paramilitary who did their dirty work, such as assassinations, sabotage, demolition, etc. He remembered what Secretary Cannon said: _they run their own shop and have their own assets_. The Director of the Agency is a Cabinet Appointment and he or she is the first person their President sees every morning.

Admiral Rean read that the AGF has an Embassy on Vargas, the Seat of the Alliance of Planets and Raland, the Ralls home world, and they in turn have an embassy on Lantis; and each embassy has a Military Attaché and his or her own staff. Rean realized the AGF has agents and contacts all over the five galaxies, along with their allies and other militaries. _This is going to be a daunting task_, he thought. He now knows it was a civilian field agent who passed the information to his or her handler on Furl regarding the Oranian's, and he or she passed that information to their Station Chief, who in turn, informed AGF Military Intelligence. Rean also received most of the intelligence regarding the Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance Wars, which he found interesting.

His guest was due to arrive shortly and they were having lunch and dinner together.

xxx

SSC Gate Room - Colorado

"Off world activation, it's coming from Furl," the Chief said. He knew someone special was coming through the stargate by all the security in the gate room, but he didn't know who. The Chief saw 50 AGF soldiers walk through the stargate with their guns drawn, and General Deborah Wolfe followed behind ;and another 50 AGF soldiers took up the rear, also with their guns drawn.

"Attention," Admiral Grax said.

"At ease," she said after she saw all the Starfleet personnel in the SSC gate room stand at attention.

"Welcome to the Starfleet Stargate Command gate room General," Grax said to Wolfe when he walked down the stairs and stood at attention.

"Thank you Admiral," she replied. "At ease."

"Right this way General," he said. "Your luggage has been taken to your hotel."

"Thank you Admiral," she replied .

She and the others followed the Admiral out of the gate room and they were beamed to their destination.

The Chief watched as the Chief of Staff of the AGF walked up the stairs and was lead to one of the transporter rooms. He knew she was a female, however, she's much taller than he expected, and he was surprised she wore a skirt and heels.

Starfleet didn't know it was Avatar's who carried and watched over everyone's luggage and stood guard in their rooms, to make sure they weren't compromised; and they also scanned each room. When General Wolfe and her escort were shown to their rooms, everyone showered and changed into clean uniforms. Her Avatar told her when she arrived that no one tried to enter her room nor anyone else's.

xxx

Starfleet Command - The Admiral's Dining Room

"I saw General Wolfe and her escort being escorted to Admiral Rean's Office an hour ago," Ross said to Admiral Nechayev when they sat down at their table to have lunch.

"She's here?" Nechayev asked surprised.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know Alynna," he answered. "No one knew she was coming. Last week General Chow and another General from Furl were here and they came with Tevan."

"It must have something to do with the Avalon System," she said.

"Maybe or maybe not," Ross replied. Admiral Ross knew not to speculate on such matters. He also knew that Admiral's Jamison, Stokes, Toddman and Chin were also in that meeting; along with Grax, Morgan and Tala and thought it had something to do with the Stargate Program.

"How long is she going to be here?" Nechayev asked.

"I don't know. She's having lunch with Jaz in his private dining room. Real food, not the replicated kind," Ross answered.

Nechayev raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"They only eat real food Alynna," he said.

"What do you think of her?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Formidable. You don't become the Supreme Commander without that attribute and she's much taller than I expected," he answered.

She nodded her head in understanding. Alynna Nechayev knew she was out-of-the-loop and was no longer privy to any classified information at Starfleet Headquarters. She heard little tip bits now and then in the Admiral's dining room, but nothing useful; and everything at Starfleet Headquarters is very hush, hush – even to a Vice Admiral like herself. It's only through Admiral Ross that she's found out anything at all; such as the information he just provided, which wasn't much, because he's also apparently out-of-the-loop as well, and knows only what he needs to know. She knows Admiral Rean's people are loyal to him and to each other, and no one else. He's also changing the way Starfleet operates, and now knows why she was transferred out of Starfleet Headquarters – she's one of the "old guard" and didn't participate in the Dominion War, and the ones he brought with him, did. When she looked at their faces and into their eyes, she realized they're hard men and women who'd been through hell; and when they looked at her, she saw nothing but contempt on their faces. She also knows she'll spend the rest of her career away from the "action". _So be it_, she thought.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

After General Wolfe returned to her hotel after lunch, Admiral Rean digested all the information that was presented to him from the AGF. He was surprised, but didn't show it, and he's also very angry. General Wolfe was sent to confirm the information and they have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and a few others. _There's going to be hell to pay_, he thought.

Later that evening, Admiral Rean, his wife and General Wolfe had dinner at one of the best restaurant's in San Francisco, which was at Fisherman's Wharf overlooking the bay. The Admiral and General were out of uniform and their security were incognito.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Admiral Rean had breakfast with General Wolfe in her hotel suite the next morning, and after they were transported back to his office, Trax downloaded the highly sensitive and classified information into the padd the Admiral had in his hand – which is the reason General Wolfe was sent.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Tevan, Toddman, Chin, Stokes, Jamison, Grax, Morgan, Tala, and General's Wolfe, Chow, Brennan and Trax, the AGF Intelligence Avatar

"Attention," Tevan said when Admiral Rean and General Wolfe entered the room.

Everyone stood at attention and General's Chow, Brennan and Trax saluted.

"At ease," Rean said when he took his seat at the head of the table and General Wolfe sat on his left, next to General Chow, and Admiral Tevan sat on his right. "Computer seal the room."

"Room sealed."

Rean introduced General Wolfe to everyone at the table. "General Wolfe has been sent by her government to share classified information with the Federation concerning Goa'uld technology that we might encounter in the Vega and Tory systems and when Starfleet and Federation personnel walk through the stargate," Rean told them. "General."

"Thank you Admiral," she said.. "Trax describe each piece of Goa'uld technology."

"Yes General," he replied and did as he was ordered.

Admiral Stokes whistled after Trax finished. "That technology is impressive," he said.

"We don't know how much is still out there, and as you can see, that technology is very dangerous in the wrong hands, or any hands for that matter. A lot of it has been destroyed, but not all of it," General Brennan told them.

"Who has access to that technology?" Jamison asked.

"The Lucian Alliance," Chow answered.

"Others might have that technology, and if they do, we don't know who they are," Brennan told them.

"Goa'uld technology only inflicts pain," Admiral Chin said appalled that someone would make such devices.

"The Goa'uld were very good at controlling others and inflicting pain Admiral," General Wolfe replied. "Trax show us the conversation at the _Skull and Bones_."

"Yes General," he replied and everyone heard the conversation between Jepp, Renet, Keno and Malek.

They saw the nasty look Keno gave the NOVA Officers when they entered the bar and saw Kavel stare down Malek as he and Keno walked to their table.

Tevan and Tala had smiles on their faces.

"Who's the stranger?" Malek asked slightly turning his head towards Kavel.

"Whoever he is, he's trouble," Jepp answered and took a sip of his drink.

Renet agreed. "We've never seen him or his race before," he said.

Malek knows Jepp's right and even he knew to stay out of the strangers way. He and Keno ordered their drinks when the waitress walked to their table.

"The Tau'ri are back," Malek said.

"We thought they were dead," Jepp replied surprised.

"So did a lot of people," Keno said.

"How do you know Malek?" Renet asked him.

"We have our sources," he answered with his arms folded across his chest.

"What have they been doing all these years?" Jepp asked. "No one has seen or heard from them in hundreds of years."

"We don't know," Keno answered wondering that himself.

"Do you think they'll cause us any trouble?" Renet asked. "We have enough problems with NOVA and the AGF."

"I don't know," Malek answered. Remembering the stories he heard as a child about the war his ancestors fought with the Tau'ri.

xxx

"Tell us about the ship that's traveling through the Vega system," Malek said after the waitress brought their drinks and left.

"It's a magnificent ship and no one has seen anything like it before. She's traveling with two small escort vessels, which I'm sure are no match for your ships, but none of them have hyper-drive engines – only quantum drive engines," Jepp replied.

"That's not unusual in that part of space," Keno said gulping down his drink and then wiped his sleeve across his mouth. The Lucian's are not known for their manners.

"From what we've gathered, they seem to be studying phenomena in the Vega System," Renet told them.

"Could it be a science ship?" Keno asked.

"It could be, but I doubt it," Jepp answered.

"Why do you say that Jepp?" Malek asked.

"She's to big and powerful, and if I had to guess, I would say it's a war ship?" he answered.

"What type of weapons does she have?" Malek asked.

"Our scans can't identify her weapon's systems, because we have never seen them before," Renet answered.

"Are they plasma based weapons?" Keno asked.

"No, and we don't know what they are," Renet answered.

"What about the weapons on the smaller ships?" Malek asked.

"We can't identify those either, but, they're not plasma based, that much we know," Jepp answered.

"Are you tracking her?" Keno asked.

"We had a cloaked ship shadowing her, but we lost her when she and her escorts jumped into quantum drive," Jepp answered.

"We're hoping one of your ships can tag her, allowing us to track her more easily," Renet said.

"Something tells me that's not a good idea. We don't know who they are or where they came from. They could be friends with the AGF for all we know, and if they are, we don't need that kind of trouble," Malek replied. "Why are you so interested in that damn ship?"

"She's unusual and we want to know all her secrets," Jepp answered.

"How are you going to find out?" Keno asked.

"We thought with the Alliance's help, we could try and take that ship," Renet answered.

Everyone saw Keno roll his eyes.

"You're looking for trouble and I have a feeling if you try to board that ship, it'll be your end," Malek said, and saw the disappointed looks on their faces.

"You won't help us?" Jepp asked with a pathetic look on his face.

"No," Malek answered and got up from the table. "Let's go Keno."

Keno sat his glass on the table and got up from his chair, and he and Malek walked out of the bar.

xxx

"They had a cloaked ship shadowing the _Denmark_?" Morgan asked with wide-eyed surprise.

"Apparently so Admiral," Chow answered, stoic as ever. "We told you they're pirates and thieves."

"Many ships out there have cloaks," Brennan told them.

"Do they?" Stokes asked.

"Yes Admiral," Wolfe answered.

Rean and Tevan now know why the AGF gave Starfleet cloaking technology and the ability to detect and track cloaked ships.

"Smart man that Malek," Tevan said, admiring the man's common sense.

"He's the leader of the so-called Alliance," Chow replied.

"He became their leader over a lot of dead bodies, he either killed himself, or had someone else do the dirty deed. Malek is also very cautious, clever, smart, and no one's fool," Brennan told them.

"What did they mean when they said tag the _Denmark_ so she can track her better?" Rean asked.

"During the Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance Wars, a bounty was put on the SG-1 Team, and the Alliance used a scanning beam to track down members of SG-1. The bounty hunters went to Earth in cloaked ships and found three members of the SG-1 Team and tried to kill them, but failed. During Stargate Command's investigation, they found out that, that scanning beam is a piece of sophisticated technology that temporarily tags a person or ship with an exotic form of radiation, which allows them to be tracked," General Wolfe answered.

"The Lucian Alliance sent bounty hunters to Earth to kill Stargate Personnel?" Grax asked astonished.

"Yes Admiral," Wolfe answered.

"We told you they're ruthless, and now you know what extremes they'll go to, to get what they want, or have someone killed," Chow said.

Stokes admired their tenacity.

"How many light years can they track a person or ship?" Toddman asked.

"From one end of the Milky Way galaxy to the other Admiral," Wolfe answered.

Jamison shook his head and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"How long does it take for the radiation to dissipate?" Rean turned and asked Wolfe.

"Three-to-four weeks," She answered.

"That is a piece of sophisticated technology," Jamison said.

"And as we've just heard, they still have it," Chow replied.

"Who else out there has that technology?" Chin asked.

"We don't know Admiral," Brennan answered.

"I'd advise you to get those intelligence vessels to the Vega and Tory Systems as soon as possible," Wolfe said.

"Our ships should be ready soon," Tevan replied.

"If any of your SSC Teams come across any Goa'uld technology while off-world, have them destroy it," Chow told them.

"We will," Rean said.

Admiral Chin's happy to hear that.

xxx

The Admiral's Dining Room

Admiral's Ross and Nechayev stopped eating when they heard murmurs in the dining room, and turned to see Admiral's Rean, Chin, Toddman, Stokes, Jamison, Tevan and General's Wolfe, Chow and Brennan walk into the Dining Room and were shown to the reserved table at the far end of the room. Admiral Nechayev discretely studied General Wolfe and noticed she and the other female General wore skirts and heels instead of pants and boots.

"What do you think of her?" Ross asked Nechayev, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Formidable indeed," she answered. Nechayev suspects General Wolfe is very no nonsense and nothing gets past her. "Who's the other female General?"

"I don't know," Ross answered, and saw Nechayev raise an eyebrow. "She's the General who came with Tevan and General Chow."

Nechayev nodded her head and watched as waiters served their lunch – real food – not the replicated kind.

Many other Admirals in the dining room were also surprised to see the Chief of the AGF Military, and they too wondered why she's here.

xxx

On-board the _USS Denmark_

After Admiral Tala returned to Terra she contacted Captain Michael Quinn, Commander Salara (Capellan Female) of the _USS Canada_ and Commander Sean Murphy of the _USS Granger_. She told them about the cloaked vessel that had shadowed and lost them, and about the scanning beam that can track any person or ship anywhere in the Milky Way galaxy, up to 4 weeks. Tala also sent them the recording of the Oranian's conversation with Malek and Keno and told them who Malek and Keno are, along with the tactical analysis and pictures of Oranian and Alliance vessels.

"The Oranian's scanned our ship and were following us?" Commander Hahn asked sitting across from Quinn in his Ready Room, reading the padd in her hand.

"We can't detect cloaked ships Ona," Quinn answered.

"Where they serious about trying to board the ship?" she asked with a raised eyebrow after reading the padd.

"Yes, however, their associates told them it'll be a futile exercise and won't help them," he answered with a grin on his face. "All the information, including the recording, is on the padd. Admiral Tala wants us to avoid the Oranian's if we encounter them, and I'll tell the crew when it's time."

"Aye sir," she said.

xxx

Paris France - Office of the President

President Sara Logan had a meeting that evening with Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Chin, Tevan, Stokes and Jamison, along with General's Wolfe, Chow and Brennan. She knew what the meeting was about, however, the others attending did not, except the Generals from the AGF and Admiral Rean. To say that she's unhappy is an understatement and she's still livid; however, like any good diplomat, she doesn't show it and always smiled when the occasion warranted. If anyone looked closely, they'll see her smile never reached her eyes.

President Chambers, Secretary Cannon and General Wolfe showed her on her State Visit, what the AGF discovered when they entered Federation space, and when she deemed the time was right, President Chambers will send General Deborah Wolfe to Starfleet Headquarters to tell Admiral Rean, and she agreed. They also gave her a classified communication device – that only she could operate, and they showed her how to use it. She can now contact President Chambers anytime she wished and agreed to their terms and signed a Confidentiality Agreement.

The President ordered Admiral Rean, in one of their weekly meetings, that she wanted him to contact General Chow on Furl and tell him to contact General Wolfe in Lantis and for him to tell the General that the Federation President wanted to see her. She gave him the date and time and told him to tell no one the General's coming; only that an important visitor is arriving on that date and time, and he's to only tell Admiral Grax and no one else. Admiral Rean asked why, and she told him it's classified and he'll find out when General Wolfe arrives.

When the Admiral left her office he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and knew the shit was about to hit the fan – as the humans like to say.

xxx

When Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Stokes, Chin, Jamison and General's Wolfe, Chow, Brennan, along with Trax, the Intelligence Avatar, arrived at the Federation President's Office they were shown into her private conference room by her secretary. When the President entered everyone stood at attention and the General's and Trax saluted, while Ambassador Yarn and the Starfleet Admirals stood at attention. She told them to sit after she took her seat at the head of the table. They all had a pitcher of water in front of them along with coffee or tea and Admiral Rean had a stack of PADDs on the table in front of him.

"On my State Visit to Lantis, President Chambers, Secretary Cannon and General Wolfe gave me a disturbing report and showed me evidence of treason within the Federation," she told them, and looked at the expressions on Ambassador Yarn and the Admiral's faces. There were also murmurs among the Admirals.

"How can that be Madam President?" Ambassador Yarn asked with a shocked look on his face.

"General Wolfe will tell you Mr. Ambassador," she answered.

"Thank you Madam President," she said. "When the AGF Fleets from Lantis and Furl arrived in Federation space, they did a scan of your space and Earth, and all those scans detected the same thing; which are a number of Federation citizens have devices in their shoes and also under their skin. We suspected they were tracking devices and we wondered why Federation citizens would have such devices, unless they worked for your Intelligence Agency. When you told us you don't have a Civilian Spy Agency like we do, we became suspicious after our scans detected a cloaked Starfleet vessel near Earth a day after the battle with the Ori, and everyone on board that vessel also had the same device embedded in their shoes and under their skin. There was also communication from that cloaked vessel to someone on Earth using a different frequency than the one the Federation and Starfleet uses."

"The Federation doesn't have cloaking technology General," Jamison said to Wolfe.

"That ship was cloaked Admiral and it's a Starfleet vessel," Chow told him.

"How can that be?" Admiral Chin asked. "Unless it's the Defiant."

"That's why you're here Admiral," President Logan answered and looked at Admiral Rean.

Admiral Rean slid a padd to Ambassador Yarn and each Admiral. "When General Wolfe arrived yesterday morning, she met me in my office with her Intelligence Avatar who downloaded this information into a padd I had in my hand. Then we went over the intelligence."

Ambassador Yarn and the Admirals read their padds.

"This isn't possible," Ambassador Yarn said after reading his padd, still in denial. "How do you know this?"

"Our avatars monitor all communications onboard all our vessels, whether incoming or outgoing," Wolfe answered.

"Why?" Rean asked her.

"They're war ships Admiral," she answered.

"You were also monitoring our ships as well," Jamison said matter-of-factly after reading his padd.

"We also monitor communications from all surrounding vessels Admiral," Trax told Jamison.

"Trax will show us what they found," President Logan said.

"Yes Madam President," he replied and a star map appeared around the room.

Trax showed them the faces of Federation citizens on Earth – both male and female – which have tracking devices, and they saw the cloaked Starfleet vessel, which is a Defiant class star ship. Trax also showed them the frequency they used.

"How did they get that ship?" Tevan asked with a hard look on his face. He's livid that unknown civilians from the Federation were manning a Starfleet vessel – and a powerful Defiant no less.

Trax show them where the ship was built," General Brennan said.

Trax did as he was ordered.

"What the hell...," Stokes said.

"That's not an authorized Starfleet ship yard," Admiral Chin said looking at the small ship yard.

Admiral Jamison was hot on the collar. "Where's that ship yard located Trax?" he asked.

Trax gave them the coordinates.

"That's outside Federation space," Stokes said.

"They're a few other unauthorized facilities outside Federation space and Trax will show us where they are," President Logan told them.

"Yes Madam President," he said, and the other facilities appeared on the star map, and he gave them the coordinates to each one, which are also outside Federation space.

Admiral Rean, looking to all the world to be very calm, was fuming on the inside.

"What about the unauthorized communication?" Jamison asked, ready to explode.

"We can tell you where they came from and where they were sent," Chow answered.

"Where?" Rean asked.

"Some were sent to Earth and a few were sent to that cloaked vessel," Brennan answered. "There was plenty of communication going back and forth."

"You mean to tell me Starfleet Officers are involved?" Yarn asked wide-eyed.

"It would seem so Ambassador," the President answered. She knew the Admirals already knew that Starfleet Officers are involved.

"Are there any traitors in my sectors?" Tevan asked Chow.

"Yes," answered.

"What!" Stokes said slamming his fist on the table.

President Logan watched the expressions on the Admiral's faces and saw their anger, rage and disbelief. She too felt the same way when the evidence was presented to her.

"It appears there's a conspiracy in the Federation, and my guess is, it's been going on for a very long time. You have persons unknown that are accountable to no one, who have access to all Federation technology, ships and weapons. They also have their own ship yard and other assets," General Brennan told them.

"They're also traitors to the Federation, along with some of your Starfleet Officers," Wolfe told them.

They thought about the implications of that, and it made them shutter. They didn't know how far the conspiracy went, or how high, but Admiral Rean suspects it's wide and deep and felt it might go all the way up the chain of command.

"We have a piece of technology that can extract information from anyone," General Wolfe told them.

"The brain interlink device," Rean said.

"Yes, and it's very effective," Wolfe replied. "We have two versions of that piece of technology – the original and one we modified."

For once Admiral Chin didn't object to using any means necessary to get the information she wanted – even if it meant torture. The traitors have to pay for their treason to the Federation, including the Starfleet Officers.

Admiral Jamison's pleased to hear about the brain interlink device.

"I've spoken to President Chambers and we agreed to...," President Logan told them.

"I concur," Admiral Rean said.

"So do I," Jamison replied.

"Same here," Stokes said.

An hour later, everyone left the President's conference room.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Admiral Rean's Private Dining Room

Admiral Jamison finally exploded after General Wolfe told them that the Starfleet Officers who're involved with the Federation citizens, have passed classified information to those individuals and that some of those Officers are Admirals. She also told them they don't play by the rules, but have their own set of rules, which are in conflict with Starfleet and the Federation; and for them not to trust anyone.

Admiral Jamison then unleashed a tirade and used every expletive to describe his fellow Officers, who betrayed their oaths. After he finished venting, he gulped the rest of his drink and slammed his glass on the table. The General's hearts went out to the Admiral and everyone else in the room.

During dinner they discussed how they were going to proceed.

"They swore an oath to Starfleet," a peeved Stokes said after they finished their meal. Just as upset as Admiral Jamison, but didn't show it.

"They broke their oaths the moment they said yes," Wolfe replied and took a sip of her Galaran Brandy.

"How and why did Starfleet Officers become traitors to Starfleet and the Federation?" Admiral Chin asked truly perplexed, and also angry on the inside.

"You left a vacuum when you set up your system," Chow answered.

"How?" Rean asked.

"It's the way the Federation is structured. We kept the same structure after when we left Earth, because that's what everyone knew, which has worked out well and truth be told, no one was going to give up their territory. The military protects and defends; the scientists explore; our Intelligence Agency is responsible for all external threats; our Domestic Intelligence Agency is responsible for all internal threats. However, the AGF Ambassadors on Lantis are kept appraised of everything and they inform their governments," Wolfe answered.

"No one encroaches on anyone's else's territory and our Military and Intelligence Agency have worked together since World War II, and civilians are in charge of and staffed in all those agencies, except the Department of Defense. We also have an Oversight Committee in Congress for each agency, and everything is made public, except the classified material. We're all accountable to and work for the people. Our President does not answer to the Legislature, and the DOD gets it's orders from the President, who's the Commander-in-Chief of all the Armed Forces," Chow told them.

"All human AGF citizens has representatives in Congress. Under our Constitution, war powers are divided. Only Congress has the power to declare war..., and the President signs the Declaration of War," Wolfe said.

"You have no dedicated Civilian Intelligence Agency like we do, and I suspect that, that's the role these civilians have filled – albeit illegally – and that's the vacuum, which has to be addressed, as it's been in the Avalon System. We were also surprised that none of you detected the different frequency that was being used," Chow said.

"I'm the Head of Starfleet Intelligence and Admiral Stokes is the Head of Starfleet Security, which protects the Federation," Jamison reminded them.

"Do you have a fleet of Intelligence vessels like we do?" Wolfe asked.

"No," Rean answered.

"You have to know what's going on out there and you must have contacts in every part of Federation space, and I'm sure these civilians do," Chow told them. "They're doing what Starfleet Intelligence and Security should be doing."

"Your Officers were recruited during their senior year at your Academy, or when they graduated," General Brennan said. "That's how it works. Whoever these people are, they need Starfleet Officers to help them achieve their objectives, and the story they told them was very convincing."

"How do you know General?" Stokes asked Brennan.

"That's how our Intelligence Agency works. They recruit students in their senior year at the universities to be analysts or field agents, and some of their field agents come from the military," she answered.

"Are some of your soldiers recruited by your Intelligence Agency?" Rean asked Wolfe.

"Yes, with our permission. Most are recruited after they leave the Service and they're between the ages of 24-28. Other civilian field agents are recruited by talent spotters in the field," she answered.

"The talent spotters find the Malek's and Keno's of the world," Chow told them.

"Why?" Chin asked.

"It's a nasty business and the Malek's and Keno's don't mind getting their hands dirty because that's what they've always done. They also make the best agents, and so do former soldiers," Chow answered. "It takes a Malek or Keno to spot another Malek or Keno because they're the same."

"It takes one to know one," Wolfe said.

"Did you notice they were all afraid of Colonel Kavel?" Chow asked.

"Yes," Tevan answered with a smile.

"They recognized someone like themselves, and they know to stay out of his way, and even they're afraid of him," Brennan said.

They all agreed with the General.

xxx

"Now that Starfleet is officially in the spy business on the ground, you're going to need the Malek's and Keno's of the world, along with your Marines," Brennan told them. "You're also going to need civilian talent spotters – and you're going to find those from the same place you're going to get your agents."

"Should we recruit them on Earth?" Stokes asked.

"No Admiral," Wolfe answered.."Earth is compromised, and it's not like the Trader Worlds, which is where they're going to be sent – and to a few other nasty worlds, if need be. You'll need to recruit your new agents from one or more of your colony worlds that's like the Trader Worlds – where everyone grew up rough and had to fight to survive on a daily basis."

"In other words, people that live in hell and that's all they know," Chow said.

"There's a colony world called Corinth, which is on the outer-rim of the Federation, and the closest Starbase is Starbase 214. During the Dominion War a few hundred citizens of Corinth volunteered and joined the Marines. After the war was over they were discharged and sent back home," Tevan told them.

"What's that colony world like Admiral?" Brennan asked.

"A few hundred years ago, the original Federation colonists settled on the planet Ivar. Sometime later, their children and grandchildren wanted to see what it will be like not to live under the thumb of the Federation; and they wanted to see how humans developed without technology. They left in eighteen freighters and eventually settled on Corinth. They cut-off all communication with the Federation and Starfleet, except their freighters who haul freight in that sector. The only communication they've had from the outside world comes from the crews of their freighters when they returned home to Corinth. When they heard about the Dominion War several hundred Corinthian's volunteered to become Marines and their freighters ferried them to Starbase 214 and from there, they were taken to Earth by the _USS Petersburg_ to be trained.

When they arrived at the Marine Academy, everyone thought they were older than they were, because of the hard looks on their faces and some had knife scars on their faces, and other knife scars on their bodies, including the females. The Corinthian's were surprised to see all our technology and how clean Earth is. They turned out to be some of the best Marines that ever joined Starfleet and were quick learners and knew how to survive in the field. They also taught the veterans and young recruits a thing or to about survival, tactics and fighting. Most of the males were taught how to box and are experts in kick-boxing, as were the females, and they were trained in those disciplines as children. Colonel Kavel personally asked for them to be under his command and his request was granted.

Colonel Kavel asked them about their home-world, and they told him what it was like growing up on Corinth. They called it a forgotten world and everyone there wanted to be either an engineer or pilot, and they learned how to repair an engine at a very young age and also pilot a freighter at the same age. They also told him it's a place where they had to constantly look over their shoulders growing up, and they all joined gangs as children for safety reasons. One called Corinth a 'Den of Thieves' because of the 'Protection Racket', as she called it. Another told the Colonel that prostitution was a big business there and some of the 'escorts' are taken off-world to ply their trade, while men – human and aliens and a few ladies – were brought to Corinth to be entertained by their lady friends. They told the Colonel most of them live in cement block buildings with graffiti written on the walls and garbage is strewn everywhere, and everyone had to survive anyway they could," Tevan answered.

"Are they Federation citizens?" Brennan asked.

"Technically no, however, they did swear an oath to protect and defend the Federation when they enlisted in the Marines," Rean answered.

"That's where you're going to find your Malek's and Keno's and I have General Richards pull all their service records and Colonel Kavel recruit as many as he can," Chow told them. "Are they all well versed in knife fighting?"

"All of them," Tevan answered with a grin.

"I thought so," Wolfe said with a smile.

"They'll be vetted by our civilian agents and also Colonel Kavel, and if they agree, then they'll be trained in trade-craft," Brennan told them. "Since they're non-Federation citizens the ones that pass will reenlist in the Marines and be promoted to the next grade, and General Richards will have to be informed."

"I concur," Jamison replied.

"Make sure they take that oath again," Chow said.

"They will," Rean replied.

xxx

"How are our people doing General?" Chin asked Wolfe.

"Very well and everyone thinks Colonel Kavel should be promoted to Full Colonel and Major Salazar to Lieutenant Colonel and be his Second-in-Command," she answered. "They also want to train and instruct the Colonel and Major all the way, so one day they can teach and instruct your new recruits," Wolfe told them.

"Set-up our own training facilities?" Stokes asked.

"Yes Admiral, and we'll teach you how to do that," Chow replied. "If you sign a trade agreement with another world, you'll have to keep an eye on your interests, however, you do not interfere."

"Those facilities should be built on an isolated part of Terra," Wolfe said.

"Why Terra General?" Chin asked.

"It's away from Earth and prying eyes, and it'll be a top secret facility," Wolfe answered.

"I'll also suggest you train a few more Andorian's and a few other Marines that currently have the skills you'll be looking for, both male and female," Chow told them. "They should be enlisted personnel."

"I wonder if any other Corinthians will like to join Starfleet?" Stokes asked out loud.

"They're very different from you Admiral because of the lives they lead. None of them are boy scouts or choir boys, and all they've ever known is hardship – and they've survived doing whatever it takes to live another day," Wolfe answered.

"Paradise never reached Corinth and it's a dog-eat-dog world and only the strong survive," Chow said. "However, some of them do have ambition and want to become engineers and pilots. When they volunteered to join the Starfleet Marines, that told you they wanted to leave Corinth and start a new life somewhere else. They fought and died for you and they're not Federation citizens. It won't hurt to ask, but most will never pass the Starfleet entrance exam and you'll have to find another way to get them into Starfleet. I would suggest that they enlist in the Marines."

"A few years after we arrived in the Pegasus galaxy we allied ourselves with a race called the Travelers, who'd been living on their ships for centuries because of the Wraith. When Colonel Shepard piloted one of their vessels, he found out their Chief Engineers was a 15 year old girl who started training as an engineer at the age of four in Engineering. She not only knew her way around an engine room, but kept that engine running by any means necessary. The Captain of that vessel had a great deal of faith in her and her abilities, and the Corinthian's learn the same way, as we've just heard," Wolfe told them.

"A 15 year old?" Stokes asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes Admiral," Chow answered. "In situations that like, everyone has to learn everything at a very young age, and it's called on the job training."

"The Corinthian's are also not compromised and their freighters do more than haul freight. They're pimps and criminals and they know all the players in that region of space and what's going on out there," Brennan told them.

That got the Admirals thinking.

xxx

"What did Trax mean when he said your avatar's only monitor General Wolfe?" Jamison asked.

"Just that Admiral. Our avatars monitor all our communications, including surrounding vessels and planet communications. However, they never report anything to us unless it's a threat to us, others or something very unusual. In your case, our avatars detected a different frequency that was being sent to and from to that cloaked ship, and reported it to us because it wasn't on a Federation or Starfleet frequency," she answered.

"You never ask your avatars what they're monitoring?" Chin asked.

"No, and it's against AGF policy. However, everything is stored in our computers and we can access it anytime we wish, but we don't," Brennan answered.

"Would any of you want your personal communications with your loved ones accessed?" Chow asked.

"No," they replied.

"Neither do we, that's why we don't do it," Wolfe said.

"Only four Officers on our vessels have clearance to access those logs," Chow told them. "They can also access the visuals."

"What do you mean by visuals General?" Rean asked.

"The avatar keeps visual records of all crew member's movements onboard all our vessels – except their quarters, lounges and mess halls, which are off limits," Brennan answered.

"They do?" Stokes asked.

"Yes Admiral, and everyone knows it?" Wolfe answered.

"How far do the records go back?" Jamison asked.

"Since the day the ship was launched," Chow answered.

"Your records go back that far?" Chin asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral. However, only the avatar on that vessel and AGF Intelligence can retrieve those records," Wolfe answered. "The Colonel on each AGF vessel can only retrieve the visuals and logs on his or her ship. A Colonel can also retrieve the visuals and logs of another AGF vessel through that ships avatar with their command code; and only if that vessel is found with all Senior Officers with access to those codes dead, to see what happened."

The Admirals nodded their heads in understanding.

xxx

Admiral's Rean and Tevan escorted the Generals and their Security Details to the SSC Center and said their good-byes. After the AGF Personnel walked through the stargate to Furl, Admiral Tevan returned to Terra.

When Admiral Jamison arrived back at his office that evening he studied that frequency until it was seared in his memory. Trax also downloaded which locations sent the unauthorized communications, and Admiral Jamison downloaded the information he needed. _"Traitors,"_ he said to himself out loud.

xxx

Unknown Space – Thoran Home-World

Zareen, a Thoran seer, told the Council Members about the vision she had the night before. The Council Members asked her many questions until they were satisfied that the strange alien women in Zareen's vision the one that can help them, along with many others.

xxx

One Year Later

"The Leader of this world watched as the ships departed and knew it'll be a long journey. He made sure his people an the others have plenty of food, fuel and other supplies to get them to their destination and back. The Leader sighed and felt his bones ache, but knew his people will succeed in their quest – or else they and many others are doomed. The unseen enemy is annihilating everything in their path and appears to be unstoppable; and he knows his people can't destroy this enemy and they need help from others.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

One month later Admiral's Stokes and Jamison walked through the stargate to Furl and were greeted by General Chow in the Furl gate room. The Admirals knew they'll be traveling to their destination by other means and they both signed a Confidentiality Agreement with the AGF, along with President Logan, Admiral Rean's, Chin, Tevan and Tala. General Chow introduced them to Colonel Richard Dale of the AGF Intelligence vessel the _Hank Landry,_ and they were then transported aboard the vessel.

"Cloak the ship, engage the worm hole drive and take us to our destination Captain," Dale ordered when he sat in his chair.

"Yes sir," Captain Herkon, the Jaffa pilot said.

The _Hank Landry_ cloaked and the wormhole drive silently came on-line. A few seconds later they were two lights years from their destination.

"Send out the probe _Hank_," Dale said.

"Probe sent Colonel," he replied.

The cloaked probe immediately began to send telemetry to the _Hank Landry_ and to the computers in the Furl Operations Center.

"A cloaked vessel just entered this star system and it's on a course to the ship yard," _Hank_ said, and put it on the view screen.

When they Admirals saw the cloaked Defiant Class ship they remained stoic. When the _Hank Landry_ arrived in this star system, the Admirals saw two other Defiant Class ships docked at the shipyard, along with other Starfleet shuttle craft.

"Download all the information from the computers on all vessels, including the cloaked vessel, and the computers on the shipyard _Hank_," Dale ordered.

"Yes sir," he said and downloaded all the information from every computer. "Download complete Colonel."

"_Hank_ show us the interior of the shipyard and all vessels," Dale said.

"Yes Colonel," he replied.

Admiral Stokes recognized a former Starfleet Officer sitting at a computer on the ship yard, who was a Lieutenant Commander, and her last posting was at Starfleet Headquarters in the Security Division, before she retired. She also wore all black clothing, the same as all the others.

Admiral Jamison recognized a former Starfleet Captain sitting in the Captain's chair onboard the cloaked Defiant Class ship heading towards the shipyard, and his expression was unreadable.

An hour later the _Hank Landry_ arrived at its next destination.

Federation President Sara Logan signed a Secret Executive Order granting the _Hank Landry_ permission to enter Federation Space, unbeknownst to Ambassador Yarn; and only Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Jamison, Stokes, Chin, Tala and Morgan knew about the Order.

After the _Hank Landry_ completed her mission, _Hank_ downloaded the information into the Admiral's padds; and when they arrived back at Furl, they were transported to the Furl gate room and then walked through the stargate back to Earth.

xxx

A few days before Admiral's Jamison and Stokes arrived on Furl, Admiral Tala walked through the stargate to Furl and was met by General Hala Zinn in the Furl gate room. The Admiral was introduced to Colonel Ilia Cezar, the Commander of the AGF Intelligence vessel the _Legion_. When they were transported aboard the _Legion_, the ship cloaked and engaged it's wormhole drive, and the Admiral was taken to Federation Space in the Avalon System. After completing his scans _Legion_ downloaded the information into the Admiral's padd and she was taken back to Furl and walked back to Terra through the stargate.

She gave a copy of the information to Admiral Tevan and watched his expression while he read the padd. To say he was livid was an understatement, and she knew those civilians should thank whatever deity they believed in that they were not in the same room with him at that moment.

xxx

Paris France - Office of the Federation President

President Logan's face was ashen after she finished reading the report sent to her; and the AGF sent her, and no one else, a report regarding another matter that shall remain classified until the time was right. _How dare they_, she thought angrily. She had a meeting with Admiral Rean shortly and composed herself before he arrived.

xxx

"We will not sweep this under the rug Admiral," President Logan told Rean, waving her padd. "It's much worse than we suspected."

"Aye Madam President," he replied. Thinking about the many former and current Starfleet Officers who're involved; and this conspiracy is much wider and deeper than he thought. These civilians have been scarifying Starfleet Officers, crews, ships and Federation assets; consorting with known Federation enemies and manipulating events to suit their own purposes – and the sheer volume of information is staggering. He also knows some Starfleet Officers had unwittingly served them, or did so with a phaser pointed at their heads.

"I want all Starfleet Officers that are involved brought to justice," she told him.

"Aye Madam President," Rean said.

The Section 31 Agent, the now deceased Luther Sloan, once told Doctor Julian Bashir that Section 31 kept no records and had no offices; however, he lied. Section 31 kept extensive records going back many, many years in a very, very secure facility, or so they thought. The AGF located and retrieved all those files and passed that information along to the Federation President and Admiral's Rean, Jamison, Stokes, Tevan and Tala. The AGF is also sending weekly intelligence reports gathered from the probes to the Federation President and the Admirals.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

Present: Admiral's Rean, Chin, Stokes, Jamison, Tevan and Tala

An angry Admiral Jamison slammed his padd on the table. "They have all our codes," Jamison said.

"They've also sabotaged some of the Federation's dealings with other races and prevented them from joining the Federation," Chin told them.

"Those sons of bitches," Stokes said. "Who the hell do they think they are?"

"Their codes are different and they have technology we weren't aware of, and Starfleet Engineers and civilian Engineers built those facilities" Tala said.

Admiral Stokes though about what General Brennan told them: _A man cannot serve two masters. Either he'll hate the one and love the other, or he'll be devoted to one and despise the other._

"They still don't know what to make of the AGF and aren't quite sure if they're friend or foe, but, this much we do know, they're afraid of them because they're an unknown entity and they can't get any information about them due to their location. They're also terrified of their firepower and want to obtain their weapons and technology," Tevan told them. Admiral Tevan isn't a Section 31 agent or operative, but he agreed with them on a few points, namely, that the Federation is lax in certain areas and they were not prepared for the Borg or the Dominion.

"Steal them you mean, and that'll never happen," Stokes replied. "The AGF is to far away from Federation space and we don't know the coordinates to their space in any of the five galaxies; and that's the reason they can't get the information they want."

"What are we going to do about the Starfleet Officers?" Jamison asked.

"There will be no white-wash Mark. The President wants everything out in the open and made public, no matter who's involved, and I agree with her. If we cover this up, than we'll be no better than they are," Rean answered. "As for the Officers that worked for them against their will, I'll have to think about that."

"Why would Starfleet Officers commit treason?" Tevan asked looking at the names of the Admirals on his padd, which sickened him.

"We'll find out after we arrest them," Rean answered.

"Have you decided who's going to take care of our problem?" Tala asked.

"Yes," Rean answered and told them who he chose.

They all agreed it's a good choice.

"We've been given authority to...," Rean told them.

xxx

On-board the _USS Denmark_ - Two Weeks Later

Lieutenant Els Landi (Bajoran Male who's last name is Els), the Chief Operation's Officers of the _USS Denmark_ looked at his console when it beeped. "A ship just dropped out of hyperspace Captain and they're hailing us," he turned and said to Quinn.

The _Denmark's _currently studying a nebula in the Vega System.

"On screen," Quinn said.

"Aye Captain," Els replied.

The bridge crew of the _Denmark_ saw a woman sitting in the Captain's chair. "Hello Captain Quinn, my name is Rosie," she said with a bright smile."There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Hello Rosie," Quinn said with a raised eyebrow, wondering who she is and how she knows his name. "Who wants to talk to me?"

"I do Captain," Admiral Tala said when she came into view and stood next to Rosie's chair.

The Captain also saw other Starfleet Personnel when they also came into view and stood behind the Admiral.

"Admiral," Quinn replied standing up from his seat and hearing murmurs from his bridge crew.

"I want to see you, Commander's Murphy and Salara in your Ready Room immediately," she said.

"Aye Admiral," Quinn replied.

"Transport Admiral Tala to the _Denmark_," Rosie turned and said to someone out of view.

Admiral Tala was transported to the bridge of the _Denmark_.

"This way Admiral," Quinn said, and escorted her to his Ready Room.

"That was different," Els said looking around the bridge and saw surprised faces.

A few minutes later the Commanders of the _Canada_ and _Granger_ were escorted to Captain Quinn's Ready Room. When they entered they stood at attention and the Admiral told them at ease, and each took a seat across from the Captain's desk. Captain Quinn then sealed the room on the Admiral's order.

"We're here to install two pieces of technology on each of your vessels. One is a cloak and the other can detect cloaked vessels," Tala told them.

"Where does this technology come from Admiral?" Quinn asked. "The Federation doesn't have cloaking technology."

"It comes from the AGF Captain," she answered looking at Quinn and then the Commanders. "This has been approved by Starfleet Command and our agreement with the Romulans doesn't apply in this part of the Milky Way galaxy."

"Does this have anything to do with the Oranian's Admiral?" Commander Salara asked.

"Yes Commander," she answered. "Starfleet Command wants certain ships cloaked in this part of the Milky Way galaxy."

"But not all ships in this part of the galaxy will have cloaking technology," Murphy said.

"No," Tala answered. "However, all Federation vessels and installations in the entire Milky Way galaxy will have the technology that can detect cloaked vessels."

Captain Quinn nodded his head, remembering the cloaked Breen ships that attacked Earth, his home world during the war. _Had they had this technology then, many lives could've been saved_, he thought.

Chief Miles O'Brien and his team of engineers beamed aboard each vessel and installed the technology. Each vessel tested the technology and it worked. Then the Admiral and the Starfleet Engineers were transported aboard Rosie's ship, which jumped into hyperspace. None of them asked the Admiral who Rosie is, but they surmised that she and her crew are part of the AGF.

xxx

Federation Space - Starbase 214 - One Week Later

While the freighter Captain from Corinth was unloading her freight at Starbase 214, she was told that the Federation is recruiting Marines and General Richards wanted to know if any the Corinthians who served during the war wanted to re-enlist, and if so, they can. She was also told when the _Petersburg_ will arrive at the Starbase to take those that wanted to re-enlist back to Earth.

When the Freighter Captain returned to Corinth, she passed the word along.

xxx

Corinth - One Week Later

Milan Sands smiled to herself when she heard the news at the local bar. She knows she can't enlist in the Marines, but she can be a mother to many of the others who're leaving Corinth. She's 40 years old, had long brown hair with grey streaks, hard brown eyes, is 5'8½" and has a medium build. She's also very sharp and tough as nails, and nothing gets passed her; and she makes no apologies for doing what she has to do to survive in the hell-hole she lives in. She's going to take her son and daughter, who're 15 and 12 respectively, to start a new life on Earth. Milan doesn't know who their fathers are and she doesn't care. She only wants a better life for her children, and this is her ticket out.

xxx

On-board the _USS Petersburg_ - Ten Days Later

Colonel Kavel sat in the _Petersburg_ lounge reading the files of the former Marines who were under his command during the war. When Colonel Kavel and the others returned to Earth after their training with the AGF's Civilian Intelligence Agency, he was promoted to Colonel and Major Salazar was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and they were given new orders from Admiral Jamison. After Colonel Kavel read his orders, he smiled.

When the _Petersburg_ docked at the Starbase four days later and when Colonel Kavel walked into one of the lounges on the Starbase, he saw many citizens from Corinth waiting to depart to start their new lives on Earth. Most were filthy and at least half wore no shoes. Many had only bags with their meager belongings and most were thin, due to lack of proper nourishment. A few females were pregnant and many others had babies in their arms or at their feet. Children were running around and some had their noses pressed against the windows. Kavel knew with this many people, it'll be a tight squeeze on the _Petersburg_. He looked around and saw many familiar faces and they smiled when they saw him, which he returned. He spotted a female across the room with hard cold eyes, and knew if anyone crossed her, it'll be at their peril.

When the Colonel told the Captain how many passengers will be traveling to Earth, she protested and told Kavel that her ship can't accommodate that many passengers. Colonel Kavel told her that the men can sleep in the cargo bays, while the women and children will sleep in the quarters.

After looking into the Colonel's eyes, the Captain acquiesced.

The Starfleet Security Officers and other Starfleet Personnel looked at the vagabonds in the lounge and didn't know what to make of them.

"Are they joining Starfleet?" a male Lieutenant jg asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I hope not," his female companion answered, who's the same rank and had the same look of disgust on her face.

When Colonel Kavel turned and looked at the two of them, they apologized to the Colonel with red faces, after seeing the look on his face.

"It's nice to see you again," Sammy Benoit said with a smile when he walked up to his former Commander.

"It's nice to see you too Sammy," Kavel replied. "Where are the others?"

"A few were killed after we returned to Corinth and some are in prison," he answered.

Kavel was sad to hear that.

"Many others want to Corinth." "Can you arrange it?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do Sammy," Kavel answered. "It's time to board."

Everyone in the lounge breathed a sigh of relief when the Corinthians left.

Kavel told Sammy about the sleeping arrangements onboard the _Petersburg_ and the reasons why.

Sammy nodded his head. _At least they'll have cots to sleep on, blankets, showers and toilet facilities_, Sammy thought. He also knew they'll all get a medical check-up.

During their trip back to Earth, Sammy and the 89 former Starfleet Marines introduced Colonel Kavel to their families and friends.

The Colonel made sure everyone had three meals and a sonic shower every day; and they were shown how to use the replicators. Clothes and shoes were replicated for everyone and they were surprised they didn't have to purchase them. Every day Colonel Kavel had dinner with his former soldiers and their families; and during the evenings in the lounge, he played with some of the children and watched as most of the Corinthian's stared out the windows watching the stars streaking by, and he smiled at the awe on their faces. He also heard others wondering what the engine room looked like and some wanted to pilot the ship.

The Colonel noticed the Starfleet Personnel kept their distance and only interacted with the Corinthian's when they had to, and noticed the Corinthian's were aware of their behavior. Sammy told him they were treated the same way the first time they were taken to Earth.

Kavel nodded his head.

"Can you tell me about that women?" Kavel asked Sammy with a nod of his head in her direction when they were sitting together and having a drink in the lounge.

"Her name is Milan Sands...," he answered.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Jamison's Office - A Few Weeks Later

"Come in," Jamison said putting the padd down on his desk when he heard the bell.

"Colonel Kavel reporting sir," he said when he entered saluting the Admiral and standing at attention.

"At ease Colonel and have a seat," Jamison replied pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Kavel sat down and handed the Admiral a padd.

"How did everything go?" he asked.

"Fine sir," Kavel answered. "Everyone has settled in and the others have re-enlisted or joined the Marines."

Jamison nodded his head. "I see there were more people than Captain Beaumont expected," he said scrolling down the padd.

"Yes sir. It was a tight fit, but no one complained," Kavel replied. "As you can see, they're others on Corinth who'll like to start a new life on Earth."

"I see," Jamison said. As he continued reading his padd, he raised an eyebrow. "None of them want to join Starfleet?"

"No sir," Kavel answered and told him the reasons why. "The Corinthian's know when they're not wanted, and they'll only join the Starfleet Marines."

Jamison nodded his head and slid another padd across his desk. "That information is classified," Jamison said. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Kavel said, and saluted the Admiral before he left his office. Kavel read the padd when he turned to his office. _There's going to be a top secret training facility built on Terra and the AGF's Civilian Intelligence Agency wanted to train him and Colonel Salazar further, along with several civilian personnel; and the Starfleet Marines are currently building a Marine Academy on Terra._ Kavel smiled.

xxx

Captain Ellen Beaumont's knocking back drinks in the Captain's Lounge near Starfleet Headquarters; and she's still livid after being dressed-down by Vice Admiral Enquire Hernandez, regarding her and her crews treatment of the Corinthian's. He informed her that the _Petersburg_ will be making another trip to Starbase 214 in the near future to pick-up more Corinthian's, and she and her crew better treat them with respect and dignity – and then he angrily dismissed her. If was at that moment that Captain Beaumont knew she'll never Command any other vessel other than a colony ship...and then she ordered another drink.

xxx

Admiral Dorothy Chin contacted Vice Admiral Lydia Howard at Starbase 214 and told her about the treatment the Corinthian's received while they were at the Starbase, and she told Howard how she wants the Corinthians to be treated.

After Admiral Howard got off the comm with Admiral Chin, she wondered what's so special about the Corinthians.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE 1: The first names of the former **_**Voyager**_** Engineers and Helm Officers, except Pablo Baytart (helm) and Robert Mulcahy (engineer), were never given, only their last names. I've given them first names, except Golwat who has only one name.**

**NOTE 2: All new Starfleet ships will have the holographic projector.**

**NOTE 3: ****All new shuttles will be the Delta Flyer.**

**NOTE 4: All new Starfleet vessels will have the Tom Paris transverse bulkhead design.**

Earth – Starfleet Command

Admiral Rean approved Admiral Janeway's request for more engineers to work on the Transwarp Project, which is in a classified lab adjacent to her office; and anyone working on the Project needs a special clearance to enter the lab. Along with Lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres, Lt. Reg Barclay and Seven of Nine, six other former _Voyager_ Engineers were reassigned to the Project. They are: Lieutenant's Golwat, Vorik, Mai Kyoto, Robert Mulcahy, Ronald Ashmore and Jose Mendez. Lt. Commander Harry Kim and Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell were also reassigned to the Project.

Lt. Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant's Pablo Baytart and David Culhane were in another part of the lab working on the new shuttle design for the Stargate Program. Commander Paris was also ordered to update the Delta Flyer, which will be called the Delta Class.

Admiral Rean asked the AGF if they would put a stargate at Utopia Planitia, and one was installed a week later. That stargate only has the gate address to Earth and Alpha Planitia and Alpha Planitia was given the gate address to Utopia Planitia.

xxx

San Francisco - Admiral Rean's Home

Admiral Rean's wife's on Trill visiting their daughter, who gave birth six weeks ago to their second grandchild, a girl. The Admiral's son is a senior at MIT.

The Admiral sat at his desk in his home office reading progress reports on the new ships that are currently being built at Alpha Planitia and the San Francisco ship yards. When he became Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet he wanted changes in ship design and fleet structure. He knows Starfleet has to increase the tactical and defensive capabilities of its ships; and the ability of Starfleet personnel to defend themselves better due to the countless losses on the ground in their battles with the Jem'Hadar. He also knows Starfleet was unprepared for such a war, and the sheer brutality of the Dominion and Breen.

Starfleet wants smaller, faster and more powerful ships which are more economical to build, and Rean knows Starfleet can no longer afford to build behemoth ships as they once did. All their resources in the past went to large exploration vessels and they got the best of what Starfleet had to offer, while many other ships had to make do. The Dominion taught them that size is not a requisite for strength. He received permission from the Federation President to build the new classes of ships from existing space frames. She also gave her approval for the new heavy cruiser he wants built, which she liked, and that's the ship she wants to travel in when she visits other Federation worlds.

The Intrepid Class vessels are now Starfleet's survey and short range exploratory vessels, since no Nova Class survey vessel survived the war. Admiral Rean was impressed with how well _Voyager_ held up in the Delta Quadrant and how the crew adapted, and each crew member become a medic and studied another discipline, which he knew was out of necessity. All Starfleet Cadets are now required to become medics and have a second field of study. The _Enterprise-E_ and the _Denmark_ are Starfleet's long range exploratory vessels. Admiral Rean wanted to send a Sovereign through the supergate, but changed his mind when he saw the schematics of the new cruiser, which can serve as either a long range exploration vessel or war ship. It's 200 meters smaller than the Sovereign, with half the crew. He told the President that the new heavy cruiser will replace most all the large currently in Starfleet's inventory, including the Sovereign in time, except the Akira, which will be redesigned and will be known as the Falcon Class. The President also approved his request for the armament he wanted installed on each vessel after he told her the reasons why. He then read the schematics of each vessel.

Defiant Class:

Length: 170 meters

Decks: 7

Crew: 75; evacuation limit 125

Holo suites: 2

Holo emitters throughout ship

Astrometrics suite – Station on the bridge

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 6 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 1 type X phaser bank, total output 90,000 terra watts; 4 phaser strips at bottom of ship; 4 rapid fire pulse quantum torpedo cannons; 4 rapid fire pulse photon cannons; 250 Mark-Q II quantum torpedoes; 130 photo torpedoes 2 aft torpedo launchers with 30 photon torpedoes

Pegasus Class:

Length: 290 meters

Decks: 12

Crew: 140; evacuation limit 350

Holo decks: 1

Holo suites: 3

Holo emitters throughout the ship

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 8 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 1 X type phaser bank, total output 90,000 terra watts; 12 phaser strips; 8 phaser trips at bottom of ship; 6 rapid fire pulse quantum torpedo cannons; 6 rapid fire pulse photon torpedoes cannons; 300 Mark-Q II quantum torpedoes; 160 photo torpedoes 2 aft torpedo launchers with 40 photon torpedoes

Arcadian Class:

Length: 400 meters

Beam: 178.4 meters

Draft: 54.8 meters

Decks: 18

Crew: 230; evacuation limit 1,700

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Holo emitters throughout ship

Holo decks: 4

Holo suites: 4

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 8 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 2 phaser cannons with 30 bolts each, total output classified; 6 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 10 type XII phaser arrays, complete arc, 125,000 terra watts; 10 phaser strips at bottom of ship; 1 type X phaser bank, 90,000 terra watts; 4 torpedo launchers, 2 forward and 2 aft, with 420 torpedoes; 300 quantum torpedoes, 120 photon torpedoes, 30 transphasic torpedoes.

Odyssey Class (Named after the USS Odyssey):

Length: 485 meters

Decks: 22

Crew: 380; evacuation limit 2,500

Holo decks: 10

Holo suites throughout ship

Holo emitters throughout ship

Complete Science suite

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 12 type XII phaser arrays, complete arc, 125,000 terra watts; 6 phaser cannons, 180 bolts with total output classified; 1 type XII phaser bank, 125,000 terra watts; 6 type XII phase arrays at bottom of ship, 90,000 terra watts; 10 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 8 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 3 forward torpedo launchers, 400 quantum torpedoes, 120 photon torpedoes; 2 aft torpedo launchers, 200 photon torpedoes; 60 transphasic torpedoes.

The ship going through the Supergate will have marines and their craft, which will make the crew compliment 460.

Falcon Class:

Length: 615 meters

Beam: 298.6

Height: 68.79

Decks: 24

Crew: 570; evacuation limit 5,000

Fighters: 60

Holo decks: 14

Holo suites throughout ship

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 14 type XII phaser arrays, total output classified; 1 type XII phaser array, total output 125,000 terra watts; 10 phaser stripes at bottom of ship; 12 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 8 phaser cannons, 240 bolts with total output classified; 6 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 6 torpedoes launchers, 4 forward and 2 aft; 1 weapons pod; 500 quantum torpedoes and 200 photon torpedoes; 100 transphasic torpedoes.

After Admiral Rean finished reading the schematics of each vessel, he put the padd on his desk and picked-up the weekly intelligence report from the AGF. After reading the report and watching the recordings; and after many weeks, he finally broke down and cried – and it was heartbreaking to see a man become so unstrung. He realized all he had been taught and believed in has been perverted by many in the Federation and Starfleet, who have their own agenda. They'd sacrificed so many for the benefit of only the few. _This is war_, he thought, and with crystal clarity he knew what he had to do.

What these traitors didn't know is that the Admiral is a superb strategist and he'll personally bring about their demise.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - General Chow's Office

General's Chow and Brennan just returned from dinner and were having a night-cap in his office. They were discussing the information they were receiving from the probes and the data they obtained from the Federation computers.

"This conspiracy is even beyond my imagination Lee," Brennan said after taking a sip of her drink. "How could they not know?"

"They've been doing this for well over 200 years Maggie, and they're very good at it. In essence, they're the Federation's Civilian Intelligence Agency, albeit an illegal one – that's why they're sneaking around – and my gut tells me that if any of them knew they're being watched, the first thing they'll do is run and hide."

"They attempted a coup d'état with the help of Starfleet Officers before the Dominion War. They have balls," she said finishing her drink.

Chow smiled at her last statement. "The Federation and Starfleet were paranoid of the Founders and those Starfleet Officers were court martialed and some were sent to prison, and the ones that weren't killed during the war were given dishonorable discharges after the war," answered. He thought about the Admirals and other Starfleet Officers who'd been, and are now involved in this conspiracy; who betrayed their oath to Starfleet and that sadden him. What really angered him is that they used an elite group of Starfleet cadets to sabotage Earth's power grid. He also knew those cadets were hand-picked by an Admiral at Starfleet Academy, who was also arrested, and those same cadets would've been beholden to the conspirator's for the rest of their careers, if they were still alive. _Slimy bastards_, he thought.

"Did you notice that none of the Starfleet Officer's involved in the failed coup gave up their contact?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"They're also keeping a close eye on the former Borg, Seven of Nine," she said.

"They're afraid of her," he replied.

"General you have a call on your classified comm," Furl said to Chow when he appeared in front of him.

"Thank you Furl," Chow replied.

"I think I'll leave," Maggie said, and got up from the sofa and walked out of his office.

"Sir," Chow said when he sat at his desk and entered his code.

xxx

On-board the _USS Hood_ - A Day Later

The _USS Hood_ was ordered to report to Starfleet Command at maximum warp.

"Do you know what this is about Captain?" DeSoto's First Officer asked while they were having dinner.

"No," he answered wondering that himself.

xxx

Sol System - Earth

When the _Hood_ arrived in the Sol System, Captain DeSoto was ordered to report to Admiral Chin's office after the _Hood_ reached Earth, and his First Officer was ordered to report to Admiral Hernandez's office.

"Come in," Chin said when she heard the bell.

"Captain DeSoto reporting as ordered sir," he said when he entered her office and stood at attention.

"At ease Captain," she said, and got up from her desk with a box in her hand. "You're hereby promoted to Rear Admiral upper-half with all the rights and privileges therein."

Captain DeSoto was shocked at the promotion and watched as Admiral Chin took his Captain's pips off and affixed his Rear Admiral upper-half pips.

She took a padd from her desk and handed it to DeSoto. "You're hereby ordered to take command of the _USS Atlas _and here are your orders, which are classified," she told him with a smile and handed him the padd." "Dismissed Admiral."

"Aye sir," he replied and walked out of her office.

Admiral DeSoto went to stores and pick up his Admiral's uniforms and then to his new apartment in San Francisco to change. When he returned to the _Hood_ to retrieve his belongings, everyone congratulated him on his promotion and he congratulated his former First Officer, who's now the Captain of the _Hood._

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral's Dining Room - The Next Morning

"May I join you?" DeSoto asked.

"Yes you may Robert," Janeway answered with a smile. "I see they finally promoted you."

"Yes," he replied with a smirk and sat down at the table.

"Have you settled in?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes," he answered. "My orders are to take command of the _USS Atlas _and I was ordered to see you so you can take me to her."

Janeway smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow and noticed she kept smiling.

After they finished breakfast they headed towards the _Atlas._

xxx

Onboard the _Delta Flyer_

Tom Paris skillfully maneuvered the _Delta Flyer_ to their destination, the San Francisco shipyards above Earth.

"She's beautiful," DeSoto said looking at the ship.

"It's all yours and here are the schematics," she replied and handed him one of the padds she had in her hands. "The Odyssey Class is a hybrid between an Intrepid and Sovereign."

"But she's much sleeker," Tom said.

"Is Starfleet serious," he asked with a raised eyebrow after reading his padd.

"After what the Dominion did to the Federation and what we went through in the Delta Quadrant, yes they are," she answered.

"Don't forget about the Borg and Ori," Tom said.

DeSoto nodded his head.

"Let's take a look at your new ship," Janeway said when they reached their destination and Lt. Lyssa Campbell beamed them aboard the _Atlas._

xxx

On-board the _USS Atlas_

"Admirals on deck," someone shouted when Janeway and DeSoto walked into Engineering.

"At ease," they replied and everyone continued what they were doing.

Janeway watched the expression on DeSoto's face when he looked at the hybrid engine and smiled.

The new engine is only one deck tall and twice as wide as a Sovereign Class warp engine.

"It's different from a standard warp engine," he turned and said to Janeway.

"Transwarp engines are smaller than warp engines," Seven replied.

"I didn't know that," he said when he turned and saw the former Borg behind them dressed in civilian clothing.

Janeway made the introductions. "Let's take a look at your bridge Robert," she said, and they walked out of Engineering.

xxx

"This is deck 2," Janeway said when they walked on the bridge. "Your quarters, along with your First Officer's quarters are on this deck. Your First Officer's Ready Room is opposite yours, but a little smaller, and there's a small mess with a lounge for the bridge crew on this deck. They're 2 turbo lifts and the observation lounge seats 12."

DeSoto walked around his new bridge. He noticed the Command chair is on a platform and higher than the First and the Second Officer's chairs; similar to the Sovereign bridge. They're 8 large stations in bulkheads, with 4 large stations on the port side and 4 on the starboard side of the bridge; and the Master Display is at rear of the bridge with two more stations. The tactical/security and engineering stations are on the starboard side and the operation's and science stations on the port side, and no one stood at those stations. The helm is front and center. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Janeway.

She laughed. "It's a hybrid of the Intrepid and Sovereign bridge with a few modifications," she told him. "Let's take a look at your ready room."

When they entered his ready room Janeway told him it's twice the size of a Sovereign ready room and his First Officer's Ready Room is only the size of a Sovereign's ready room.

xxx

"There's still a lot of work to be done before the _Atlas _becomes operational," DeSoto said after they beamed back to the _Delta Flyer. _"Has the new engine been tested?"

"Not yet," she answered. "Tom take us to the _Pegasus._"

"Yes ma'am," he replied and he slowly maneuvered the _Flyer_ to their next destination.

"That ship looks familiar," DeSoto said noticing the sleek nacelles and the arrowhead haul.

"It's a Norway variant, but smaller, and it's the Pegasus Class. We modified the space frame like we did with the Akira and Prometheus Class ships," she replied. "This is the _USS Pegasus-C_ and you'll find her specs on your padd."

"I see we no longer have Stellar Cartography," he said after scrolling down his padd.

"Astrometrics has replaced Stellar Cartography," she replied.

"Is the _Pegasus_ crewed?" he asked.

"Only partially," Janeway answered. "The Captain is Maya Ling; the First Officer is Wayne Anthony; the Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Vorik and Lieutenant jg Gerron is Head of Astrometrics."

"We've received clearance to dock," Tom said.

"Take us in Tom," Janeway replied.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

xxx

On-board the _USS Pegasus-C_

"Admirals on deck," Captain Ling said when the Admiral's walked on the bridge, and everyone stood at attention.

"At ease," DeSoto replied and saw Tom Paris walk to the helm and Lyssa Campbell to the Ops station. He looked around the bridge and noticed it's similar to the Defiant bridge; but much larger, with 3 large stations on the port side and 3 on the starboard side. They're two stations aft of the bridge facing the Master Display, and the helm station is front and center. The Captain's computers are positioned the same as the Defiant class on the platform, and the entrances to the bridge are open, and the bridge is very bright.

Admiral Janeway smiled when she saw Gerron at the science station. _He's grown up_, she thought.

Gerron was an angry 18 year old and an inexperienced member of the Marquis when he and the others were pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Under Commander Tuvok's tutelage he become a disciplined crew member onboard _Voyager_ and eventually took the Starfleet entrance exam, which he passed. Commander Tuvok instructed him in his studies, and when they returned to Earth, and after being tested at Starfleet Academy, Gerron was given a commission of Ensign with a degree in Science. Seven of Nine and Harry Kim were his instructors in Astrometrics and he found his area of expertise, and received high marks from the former Borg and Ensign Kim. Gerron's home is now Starfleet and he resides on Earth.

"We've received clearance to depart from Earth Operations," Paris said a few minutes later.

"Take us out Mr. Paris. When we clear Earth's gravity well take us to warp 8," Captain Ling ordered.

"Aye Captain," he said, and engaged the thrusters.

Admiral DeSoto watched as the _Pegasus_ went to warp 8; then warp 9.999, and finally enter the transwarp tunnel – and marveled at the light green swirls of transwarp. When he returned to his apartment later that evening, he changed into civilian clothing and met Admiral Janeway for drinks and dinner at a restaurant on the Wharf. They discussed the events of the day.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

AGF Space - Furl - Three Weeks Later

With Admiral's Rean and Jamison's approval and with the consent of General Chow, Colonel Kavel met with his AGF Civilian Intelligence contact on Furl. A few days before, he resettled 200 more Corinthian's on Earth and 63 joined the Starfleet Marines.

xxx

"What's her name?" Colonel Kavel's contact asked. She took him to a secluded place on the other side of Furl.

"Milan Sands," Kavel answered and showed her a few vids of Sands.

"She's a hard one, and knows her way around and she's no one's fool," she said. Colonel Kavel's contact has seen many women like Sands on the Trader Worlds.

"I know," Kavel replied. "The others respect her a great deal and go to her for advice and counsel, and they listen to her. She's also a great judge of character."

"She's seen and done it all," she said. "Have you vetted her yet?"

"She vetted me," he answered.

"How?" she asked after she finished laughing.

"She approached me and told me there's more to the Federation's generously than they were told. However, they all wanted a new start and they're happy. She also wants more for her two children than the mean streets she grew up on," Kavel answered.

"The Federation was her ticket out and she took it," Kavel's contract said. "Have you told them anything?"

"Yes, and the Corinthian Marines were surprised to learn about the Stargate Program and the role some of them will play," he answered.

"When are you going to send the others to us for further training?" she asked.

"After they've completed their training," he answered.

"Bring Milan Sands along," she said.

"I will," he replied.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado - One Week Later

Admiral Toddman contacted Admiral Grax that morning and ordered him to clear the building of all personnel and told him the reason was classified. He also ordered Grax to remain in the gate room and told him whatever he saw, it's classified. A few hours later all personnel were standing outside the SSC Center wondering what was going on.

"Admiral," Grax said looking down from the railing when Toddman beamed into the gate room.

"Hello Tam," he said looking up at the empty room and then pressed his comm badge. "This is Admiral Toddman, the room is clear."

When Grax saw Admiral Rean beam into the gate room he didn't show his surprise and noticed he had no aide or any security with him, and stood at attention. "Sir."

"At ease Tam," Rean said looking up.

"Dial Terra Admiral," Toddman ordered.

"Aye sir," Grax replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - Terra

Everyone in the Terra gate room stood at attention when the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet walk through the stargate from Earth, who told them at ease, and was greeted by Admiral Tevan, who told the Chief to dial Furl.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl Gate Room

"Ten hut," Chow said when Rean walked through the stargate.

Everyone stood and saluted the Admiral.

"Dial Atlantis Sargent," Chow ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied. "Chevron 1 encoded...,"

Admiral Rean saw his security detail waiting for him when he arrived in the Furl gate room. They left Earth a few days before and walked through the stargate to Terra and then on to Furl.

After the chevrons finished encoding, they walked through stargate, with a Marine Corporal bringing up the rear with the luggage carrier. Admiral Rean sent his luggage with the leader of his security detail before he left Earth.

xxx

AGF Space - Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis

General Wolfe shook Admiral Rean's hand when he walked through the stargate and noticed his security are Marines instead of Starfleet Security and most of them are Andorian's, and Colonel Kavel is the leader of his security detail.

"They're a hard looking bunch," Lt. Colonel Gary said to Major Johnson looking at the well armed Andorians; who carried nasty short swords across their backs and each had a dagger around their waist, along with their phaser and phaser rifles.

Major Johnson nodded his head in agreement.

"Right this way Admiral," Wolfe said, and she and Rean took the long walk to her office with half of his security detail following behind; while Admiral Tevan, along with the other half of their security detail were transported to their accommodations. General's Chow and Brennan were also transported to their accommodations with there own security detail.

xxx

General Wolfe's Office

"Welcome back to Atlantis Admiral." "What can we do for you?" she asked after they got comfortable. She knows he came to Atlantis with President's Chambers and Logan's approval.

"This is my battle plan...," he told her.

After he finished Deborah Wolfe knew why he's the Chief of Starfleet; and while he was telling her his battle plan, she saw cold hard steel in his eyes, and also resolve on his face, and pitied those involved. She knows this is war to him, and there'll be many casualties. She also saw hurt and anger in his eyes, and her heart went out to him. "We're going to need both our President's authorization for your request."

"I know," he said, and took a of his coffee.

"When I excepted this position my predecessor told me there'll always be surprises and to expect the unexpected." "This is not what you bargained for, is it Jaz?" she asked.

"No Deborah," he answered. "I never thought they'll be traitors in Starfleet or the Federation."

"They're always traitors in any large organization Jaz," she told him.

"Including the AGF?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Including the AGF," she answered putting her cup of tea on the coffee table. "We're not perfect Jaz, no one is. However, we're more vigilant than the Federation and Starfleet and we've learned and adapted with each new experience. It seems to me that the Federation and Starfleet are slow to change, if they change at all. All of you think you live in a paradise, but there's no such thing as paradise – and I'm not talking about what you've achieved or your many accomplishments. They're others out there who want to take everything away from you, and they don't think the way you do. We learned long ago that if we wanted peace and to preserve what we have, we'll have to go to war to protect it, as you found out. We know there'll always be someone out there who'll want what we have, or who'll try to destroy us, and that's why we're always on a war footing. You have to think like they do, and do what's necessary in order to survive. It's not easy being in five galaxies and trying to keep an eye on over 70 million light years of space; in fact, it's damn impossible. That's one of the reasons we have alliances with the Alliance of Planets and Ralls. You need friends Jaz."

"We're taught we're explorers and scientists first," he said.

"Therein lies your problem," she replied. "We're soldiers first and foremost and our role is to protect and defend the AGF at all cost. As you know, we also have an extensive science program and we've traveled further than any Starfleet vessel. We simply do it differently than you do. It seems to me that Starfleet is a hybrid – though we both know you're a military organization, but none of you will say it out loud. You can't have it both ways Jaz."

"The Dominion taught us that," he said.

"They were going to crush you and take everything away from you," she told him.

"For the first time in our history we had go on the offensive and do what we needed to do to ensure victory – and a lot of it was unpleasant," he said.

"You had to act like a true military," she replied.

"We knew we had to crush them, no matter the cost, and the cost was high," he told her.

"It always is," she said.

"We thought we only had the Romulans to worry about. Then the Borg, Dominion and Ori showed up at our doorstep," he told her.

"No one is safe Jaz," she said.

Admiral Rean nodded his head.

"I received a recording from General Chow this morning that should be of interest to you and Admiral Tevan. After breakfast tomorrow, we'll show it to both of you," she told him. "Let's get some dinner."

After they changed out of their uniforms, General Wolfe took Admiral Rean to a small restaurant in the country overlooking the vineyards. They had dinner on the veranda and discussed other matters. Their security details were inconspicious.

xxx

General Wolfe's Private Conference Room - The Next Morning

Present: Secretary of Defense Jean Marie Cannon; General's Wolfe, Argo, Gabriel, Chow, Brennan and Admiral's Rean and Tevan

Admiral's Rean and Tevan were escorted to General Wolfe's private conference room by her aide. When they entered the conference room, General Wolfe greeted them and introduced them to General Argo, the Chief of AGF Military Intelligence (a mean looking Dunn) and everyone took their seats

General Argo has seen all the recordings and read all the material. He studied the Andorian Admiral when he walked into the room and knows he's formidable; but he thinks Admiral Rean is more formidable after learning what he did during their war with the Dominion. He also knows the Admirals were classmates at Starfleet Academy and are best friends.

"This is the recording General Chow sent to me yesterday morning," Wolfe told them without preamble.

A computer screen appeared and the recording began.

xxx

San Francisco - Two Days Earlier

The bald headed man awoke with a start. This was the second nightmare he's had in as many weeks and he only remembers that he's on his knees screaming. He turned and looked at the clock and saw it was 2:38 a.m. and laid back down and tried to sleep. He knew he had a long day in a few hours and had a meeting with one of his contacts for dinner, whom he hasn't seen in quit awhile. When he laid his head back on the pillow, he slept like a baby.

xxx

Anonymous Restaurant outside Mexico City

The bald headed man sat back in his chair stunned. "Do you have a copy of the intelligence report?" he asked.

"No," Admiral William Ross answered.

The bald headed man nodded his head. He knows only a few people in Starfleet would have the complete intelligence report on the Dominion. "Do you know how the AGF got that intelligence?" he asked.

"It's classified," Ross answered.

"Tight lipped aren't they?" he asked with a smirk.

"They're also keeping an eye on the Dominion for us," Ross told him.

"Well that's something at least." "Does Starfleet know how they're doing it?" he asked.

"That too is classified," Ross answered.

The bald headed raised an eyebrow. "You said the AGF signed a Science Agreement and Defense Pact with the Federation," he said.

"Yes they did," Ross replied. "They've also given us a complete intelligence report on everyone within a few hundred light years of our space – and I don't have a copy of that report either."

"Will they share any of their technology with us?" he asked.

"No, and their technology is incompatible with ours," Ross answered.

"Far superior you mean," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"That too," Ross replied.

"Do they have a Prime Directive?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"No," Ross answered. "They're nothing like the Federation."

"After I scanned their ships when they arrived, I couldn't read anything except their weapons and how many fighters each ship carried," he said. But he didn't tell the Admiral that he gasped after reading his scans.

"I have a feeling that's all anyone can read and that's only if they want you to. We were surprised they had cloaks because our scans never detected any," Ross replied.

The bald headed man and his colleagues were also surprised. "What do you think of them?" he asked.

"They're a juggernaut, and I wouldn't want them as an enemy. They're now an ally of the Federation and we don't want to lose this alliance. I would advise Section 31 to stay out of their way, and don't even think they're fools," Ross answered with a hard look in his eyes.

The bald headed man's instincts told him to listen to Admiral Ross. "Do you know why General Wolfe was here?" He knows you don't send the Supreme Commander anywhere without a damn good reason.

"No, and no one knew she was coming," Ross answered.

"I see Rean runs a tight ship," he said.

"Yes he does," Ross replied.

"What do you think of her?" he asked.

"Formidable," Ross answered. "You don't rise to that position otherwise."

"Who were the two other General's that came with her?" he asked.

"The male is General Chow Lee and he's the Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy, and I don't know anything about the other General. They're always accompanied by Tevan and Tala when they come to Earth," Ross answered.

The bald headed man knows Admiral Tala is Head of Starfleet Intelligence in the Avalon System, and thinks those meetings have something to do with that system. "Do you have any intelligence concerning the Avalon System?" he asked.

"No," Ross answered. "Only Jaz and Tevan read those reports."

"The Andorian lover and the Andorian?" he said with contempt.

Ross raised an eyebrow at that remark. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Rean surrounds himself with Andorian's and Tevan is a Andorian, in case you haven't noticed," he answered with a look of disgust on his face.

"The Andorian's are members of the Federation," Ross replied, surprised at the hatred of the man sitting across from him.

When the bald headed man waved a hand dismissively, Admiral Ross felt a sense of doom.

"I'm leaving," he said and got up from the table – and stiffed the Admiral with the bill.

Admiral William Ross was surprised by his abruptness.

xxx

After the bald headed man left the restaurant, he beamed to his next destination and made sure he wasn't followed. When he arrived at the secluded house the others were waiting for him.

"Where is she?" he asked when he entered and looked around the room.

"She's in a meeting and will arrive shortly," a tall female answered.

The bald headed walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink, and then made himself comfortable.

Fifteen minutes later, the 9th person arrived and she also made herself comfortable, after pouring herself a drink.

"What did you find out from one of your contacts at Starfleet?" a male asked.

The bald headed man told them about his conversation with his contact. After he finished they asked many questions at once.

"I wonder how they got that information?" asked the woman who came late. She wanted to read the complete Intelligence Report on the Dominion.

"We'll never know," another man answered taking a gulp of his drink and then headed to the bar for another.

"Do you know how they're keeping an eye on the Dominion?" another man asked.

"They told Starfleet that information is classified and they will not share it with anyone in the Federation," the bald headed man answered.

"Did you find out why General Wolfe was here?" the tall woman asked.

"No," the bald headed man answered. "No one knew she was coming, nor the reason why she came."

"Who were the other two Generals?" another man asked.

The bald headed man told them.

"She's a mystery isn't she. I wonder what she does for the AGF Military?" a short woman asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out," the bald head man answered, and didn't know how prophetic that answer was.

"Does your contact have any information about the Avalon System?" another man asked. He knows they have their people there, but they can't communicate with them, and they're blind to what's going on in that part of Federation space.

"My contact has no information about the Avalon System, and only Rean and the Andorian see those reports," the bald headed man answered with a sneer.

His colleagues know the bald headed man hates the Andorians, but none of them no the reason why.

The bald headed man knows no one can get close to an Andorian, and they always seem out of reach. He also knows they'll cut your throat if you tried to corrupt them, and the Section steered clear of them for that reason.

"Our operative didn't get the position," the woman who came late said.

"Why not?" another man asked.

"He wasn't told why and we still don't have anyone at Starfleet Stargate Command?" she answered.

"We need to know what's going on there and find out what new technology they've discovered, if any; who they're making first contact with, and if any of them are a threat to the Federation," the tall woman said.

"If any of them are a treat, how do you propose we deal with them?" another man asked. "We don't have coordinates to their space."

"Point taken," the tall woman said.

"We also don't have any operatives in the Marines and they're, for the most part, running the Stargate Program, and the Starfleet Officers in Command are not any of our operatives," the bald headed man told them.

"We don't know what's going on in the Avalon System nor Starfleet Stargate Command and I don't like it," the woman who came late said, feeling the Section's control slipping away.

"We have people and a few operatives in the Avalon System, and they'll take care of any problems out there," the short woman said.

"How?" another man asked. "They don't know anyone out there."

"They will in time. We run the Federation, and not those buffoons at Starfleet, the Federation Council, or the Federation President," the bald headed man answered.

"What about the Stargate Program?" the short woman asked.

"The Stargate Program is off limits for now," the bald headed man answered.

"Whoever thought the Marines would be put in charge of anything?" the woman who came late asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

They discussed other matters for a few more hours before they departed.

Section 31 was formed to keep an eye on threats to the Federation from their neighbors and others, whom they deemed a threat; and to deal with said threats quickly and quietly, without anyone being the wiser. They have no control over the personnel going through the stargate and never thought to recruit Marines because they deemed them unimportant to the safety of the Federation. They only concerned themselves with the space fleet, Starfleet Academy and others. Now they know otherwise, and they know they're out-of-the-loop with respect to the Stargate Program.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe or anyone else.

**NOTE 1: Major General William "Bill" Samuels (looks like the rapper and actor Ice-T), is the Commander of the expedition that'll be going through the supergate. His Flagship is the **_**Dakara**_**, which is 3,000 meters in length (see chapter 6 for specs).**

**NOTE 2: The Colonel of the **_**Daniel Jackson**_** , the AGF's Number One Science Vessel, is Colonel Aiya Merrick, a Calis Female. The 150 scientists and all medical personnel on-board all AGF science vessels are civilians. The **_**Daniel Jackson**_** is nothing but an AGF Heavy Battle Cruiser with a complete science suite with the same crew compliment (see chapter 6 for specs).**

**NOTE 3: Federation Captain Terri Sanders looks like Halle Berry, except with shoulder length hair.**

Admiral's Rean and Tevan expressions remained passive – when the woman who came late – entered the room. They know who she is.

General Gabriel knew his gut was right about Admiral William Ross. He'd been informed about the conspiracy within the Federation and Starfleet a week prior and he's still reading the material and watching the recordings that were given to him, which is considerable. To say he was shocked is an understatement. He didn't realized how naive the Federation and Starfleet were, until now.

"He doesn't like Andorian's, Admiral Tevan," General Wolfe said to him after the recording finished.

"No he doesn't," he replied with a calmness that belied what he's really feeling.

"I wonder why?" Brennan asked.

"We buffoons at Starfleet are going to find out," Rean answered with a straight face.

The General's smiled and felt sorry for the man.

"They seemed awfully interested in learning about us," Chow said with a stoic expression.

"You're an unknown to them and they hate not knowing, as we've just learned," Tevan replied.

"The Admiral is right – we're not fools," General Argo said.

"What is Section 31?" Secretary Cannon asked.

"Section 31 refers to Chapter 14, Section 31 of the Federation Charter; which allows for bending the rules in times of extraordinary threats," Rean answered.

"It's vague and needs to be modified," Wolfe said.

"The founding members of Section 31 were retired Starfleet Security Officers who were obsessed with the safety and security of the Federation and recruited others onboard our vessels to be their eyes and ears for any external threats to the Federation,." Rean told them, who did his own homework.

"Now they have tentacles everywhere and answer to no one; and do as they damn well please, including killing anyone who gets in their way. You have Federation citizens running a rogue organization and spying on all of you. They have all your codes and much of your highly sensitive and classified intelligence. They, in effect, are running the Federation and they're buried deep within the Federation and Starfleet. Your biggest threat has always been internal Admirals," General Argo told them. Argo was aghast when he read the intelligence coming the those probes.

"It was Starfleet who gave them that power when your Officers agreed to work for them in the beginning," Chow said.

"You have the floor Admiral Rean," Wolfe said.

Admiral Rean told them his plan and what he needs from the AGF.

xxx

"You're not going to catch all of them and they're going to run," Secretary Cannon said to Rean, after dinner.

"And I'm going to make sure they keep running," he replied.

"This is going to be a nightmare when this comes out," Chow said knowing the ramifications were going to be beyond what even he can image.

"The President wants everything laid bare for everyone to see and I agree with her," Rean replied.

They didn't asked what will happened to the Starfleet Officer's or enlisted personnel who unknowingly, or, under duress, worked for Section 31. Everyone in the room knew that a few of those Officers will be sent to backwaters for the rest of their careers, with no chance of promotion; while others will quietly resign and Starfleet will always keep them within sensor range. A few will get on with their careers, if their stories check out, but not many; and the enlisted personnel will be forced to resign. They know what will happened to the Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel who knowingly betrayed their oaths. As for the civilians involved, they'll only get what they deserve.

"When you do this Admiral, you're going to stand in the ashes of the institution you love above all others – Starfleet," Wolfe told them.

"Starfleet was in ashes when I accepted this position General. The President and many of the Federation Council Members want changes made within Starfleet," Rean said.

_The Dominion_, the Generals thought.

Secretary Cannon asked Admiral Tevan about the Andorian's and their history.

xxx

General Wolfe's Office - The Next Morning

"You were right about Admiral Ross, Dan," Wolfe said after they saw everyone off through the stargate earlier that morning.

"The Admiral is a traitor," Gabriel replied.

"They own him Dan, and they have since the Dominion War," she said.

"The Admiral, along with many others, think Section 31 are the only ones who can really protect them, and they can do what Starfleet can't. I've come to realize that the Federation doesn't like dealing with unpleasant matters," Argo told them.

"Section 31 does all the dirty work while everyone else looks away," Gabriel said getting to the heart of the matter.

"They want clean hands Dan and don't want to appear like the rest of us," Argo replied, knowing better after reading the files.

"That war shook the Federation to its very core and in many cases, their principles went right out the window," Gabriel told them.

"Desperate men do desperate things, and they were very, very desperate," Wolfe said.

"They had to get their hands dirty and they did," Argo replied. "That proves they're no better than the rest of us, and they never were."

"They have a real mess on their hands Deborah and I don't pity anyone who's involved," Gabriel said.

"I'm glad I'm not in their shoes," she replied.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - Terra - One Day Later

Admiral Tevan ordered Rear Admiral Savin to report to his office, and told him he'll be in an important conference for a week.

When Admiral Savin arrived at the Starbase he stowed his belongings in his temporary quarters and headed to Admiral Tevan's office.

"Come in," Tevan said when he heard the bell.

"Admiral Savin reporting sirs," he said standing at attention when he saw Admiral Rean sitting across from Admiral Tevan.

"At ease Admiral and have a seat," Tevan said pointing to the chair next to Admiral Rean.

"Aye sir," Savin replied. "Sir," he said to Rean.

"Admiral," he replied.

"Here are the schematics to your new ship, which is currently being constructed at a secret hanger at Alpha Planitia," Tevan told Savin, and slid a padd across his desk.

Savin picked up the padd. "She's a beautiful ship sir," he said after reading the schematics of his new Falcon Class star ship.

"I thought you'd like it," Rean said, and handed him another padd.

Savin watched the recording of the conversation between Admiral Ross and the bald headed man. His antennas twitched and he became angry.

"Who is he?" Savin asked still angry.

Tevan then told the tale of a great conspiracy within the Federation and Starfleet.

"This is want I want you to do Admiral...," Rean ordered, and handed Savin a few more padds.

"You're only to read those padds in my private conference room," Tevan told him. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Savin said.

Tevan got up from his chair and showed Savin to his private conference room and sealed the room.

"Show we go to the hanger," Rean said.

"Aye sir," Tevan replied.

xxx

When 3 people beamed into the transporter room near the hanger, Vice Admiral Narg was surprised to see Admiral Rean and stood at attention.

"At ease Admiral," Rean said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Aye sir," Narg answered, and showed Rean and Tevan to a special room.

Admiral's Narg and Tala then walked into the hanger.

Rean and Tevan watched as Tala spoke to Captain's Jarat Reitan and Porta Rez and heard her wish them good luck. The _Safari_ is Captain Porta's ship and the _Azores _is Captain Reitan's ship, which the Nova Corporation named. The _Safari_ will haul freight in the Tory System and the _Azores_ will haul freight in the Vega system. The Nova Corporation gave each crew member money and taught them how to use and count it, and they'll also receive wages every month. The Nova Corporation also trained them in certain procedures, which shall remain classified. Rosie will be Captain's Reitan's guide in the Vega System and Max will be Captain's Porta's guide in the Tory System.

Both ships have a cloak and the technology to scan for cloaks.

xxx

"Cloak the ship Lieutenant," Porta said to his Chief Engineer when he sat in his seat.

"Aye sir," Hara replied, and the _Safari_ cloaked.

"Take us out helm," he ordered.

"Aye sir," Lt. jg Marta Quinn replied, and engaged the thrusters. Marta Quinn is Captain Quinn's cousin.

Captain Reitan gave the same orders to his Chief Engineer and helm.

No one saw the _Safari_ or the _Azores _leave the hanger.

Admiral's Narg and Tala walked back to the transporter room.

"Admiral Tevan will have new orders for you in a few weeks, which will be classified," Rean told Narg.

"Aye sir," he replied, and transported the Admiral's back to Admiral Tevan's private transporter room near his office.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado

Only Admiral's Toddman and Grax were in the gate room when Admiral Rean walked through the stargate from Terra; and Admiral Toddman beamed Admiral Rean back to his private transporter room across from his office.

Later that evening Colonel Kavel and his Marines returned to Earth from Terra.

xxx

Everyone onboard the _Andor_ stayed out of Admiral Savin's way when he returned, after seeing the enraged look on his race.

_The Andorian lover is at war, and they don't stand a change against him_, Savin thought. He barricaded himself in his ready room and went over the schematics of his new ship – which he already loves.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room - Two Days Later

Present: Admiral's Rean, Chin, Stokes and Jamison

"That son-of-a-bitch," Stokes said after seeing the recordings.

"Admiral Ross gave classified AGF and Starfleet intelligence to a Federation civilian, which is a treasonable offense," Jamison told them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"He's going to pay," Chin said, and had the expression of 'Take No Prisoner's Dorothy' on her face.

"Do we know who they are?" Rean asked.

"Yes," Jamison answered and handed Rean and Chin a padd with the names, dates and places of birth, and any and all information Starfleet and the Federation has on the traitors. Admiral Stokes already had a padd in front of him.

After reading his padd Admiral Rean now knows who the bald headed man is, and why everyone deferred to him.

Each Federation citizen has their DNA forwarded to the Federation when they're born, and a copy of their DNA is also inserted in their birth records. Very few people in the Federation know that only a few people in the Federation, Starfleet Intelligence and Security had access to certain information regarding all Federation citizens; which shall remain classified. When Admiral's Jamison and Stokes methodically cross-checked that information, they found the answers they were seeking. These traitors also didn't know that Admiral Jamison is a tenacious bulldog, and he's going to get them – no matter the cost.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office - One Month Later

"How was Admiral Narg's trip?" Rean asked Tevan when he walked into his office with his monthly report.

"His report is with the others," Tevan answered, and handed Rean a padd..

"Let's go over the list of candidates for the positions of Captain and First Officers for the ships going through the Supergate. These officers and crew members will be permanently stationed on Terra and they will be chosen from ever part of the Federation, including the Avalon system. I was thinking about a Rear Admiral lower-half commanding the Starfleet ships going through the supergate; however, after talking to General Chow, I changed my mind and I'm going to promote Captain Gianni to Fleet Captain." Rean told Tevan. Admiral Rean liked that the Captain is an excellent strategist, like himself.

"Good choice, but he's not going to like it," Tevan said reading the padd Jaz handed him.

"He goes where Starfleet sends him," Rean replied.

"Yes we do," Tevan said with a smile. "I think Commander Mazar (El-Aurian) should be promoted to Captain and given command one of the ships going to through the Supergate."

Rean read Mazar's service record and agreed with his friend."Commander Terri Sanders should also be promoted to Captain and be given command of the other ship," Rean told him.

Admiral Tevan read about her tactics during the war, and even he was impressed.

"Lieutenant Commander Zi-Yalix (Efrosian Male) should be promoted to Commander," Rean said.

"Lieutenant Commander Sari Indira (from India) should also be promoted to Commander," Tevan told Rean after studying her service record.

Rean did the same and read how she'd proven herself over and over again during the war and he agreed. She's also an excellent tactician.

Lt. Commander Sabin Ral (Betazoid Male) should also be promoted to Commander," Tevan said.

Rean scrolled down his padd and read Commander Ral's service record and is impressed with his strategic ability and again agreed with Tevan. "The Captains will pick the rest of their staffs and I want a Lieutenant Commander as Chief Engineer on the lead vessel and one of the engineers who worked on the Transwarp Project as Second-in-Command of Engineering on that vessel. I also want one of the Lieutenant's who worked on the Project as Chief Engineer on the other two vessels; and Captain Estahahn's Flagship will be one of the new Defiant's," Rean Told him.

"Aye sir," Tevan said.

"Major General William Samuels will lead the expedition through the Supergate and he'll be in command of the entire expedition. His Flagship is the _Dakara_ and his First Officer is Brigadier General Hannah Moss and his Second Officer is Colonel Ista (Jaffa female). The Commander of the AGF science vessel, the _Daniel Jackson_, is Colonel Aiya Merrick, a Calis female. They'll be a total of 28 ships going through the Supergate, including the three Starfleet vessels. Three of those vessels will be their large freighters, which will carry extra food and supplies and the AGF suggested that Starfleet do the same, and I agreed. They're provide the 4th freighter and Starfleet Security will guard our food and supplies on that freighter. The _Daniel Jackson_ will have 150 civilian scientists on-board and General Chow suggested that their counterparts meet ours before they leave, and the President and I agreed," Rean told him.

"That's a good idea," Tevan said.

xxx

Captain Dante Gianni has been teaching at Starfleet Academy since the end of the Dominion War. He was injured when his ship was severely damaged at the Battle at Getha and he spent almost a month at Starbase 371 healing; both physically and mentally. His ex-wife died when the Breen attacked Earth, but his 14 year old twins, a son (Marco) and daughter (Pina) survived the attack and live with him and his parents. Captain Gianni was born and grew up in Rome and is 6'0 tall; has black hair with streaks of gray, brown eyes, medium to heavy build, and he's 46 years old.

When Captain Dante Gianni walked out of Starfleet Command Headquarters, he had an extra pip on his collar. He sat on one of the bench's outside Headquarters and read his orders. He's being transferred to the Avalon System and will be stationed on Terra. His new ship is currently being constructed at Alpha Planitia and will travel through the Supergate and explore the other end of the universe with the AGF. _This is why I joined Starfleet_, he thought, and went home and told his family.

xxx

Lieutenant Henry Xavier cursed his luck. He and his team of Starfleet engineers have been from one installation to another helping with repairs for the past few years. Lieutenant Xavier is 5'9¼" tall, 30 years old, has platinum blond hair, hard blue eyes and a slender to medium build. Some would call him arrogant, but he doesn't care. He was a ship engineer at the beginning of the war and kept his ship, as he thought of it, running on nothing but his imagination and hands. After the war his Commander recommended him for the assignment and he was promoted to full Lieutenant. He and his team are in the Kalandra Sector to see if anything can be savaged from the destroyed Starfleet vessels; and Starfleet sent a ship to recover the dead bodies before he and his team arrived. After it was determined nothing could be savaged from the wreckage, they were off to the next assignment.

A few weeks later Lieutenant Xavier received new orders.

xxx

Admiral Janeway's Lab - Three Weeks Later

"Lieutenant Commander Xavier reporting as ordered sir," he said when he entered the lab and walked up to Admiral Janeway.

"At ease Commander. I want to be called either Admiral or ma'am," she said.

"Aye Admiral," he replied

"This is Admiral DeSoto," Janeway said.

"Admiral," he said.

"Commander," he replied.

"Here are your new orders Commander," Janeway said, and handed him a padd.

"I'm the Chief Engineer of the _USS Atlas_?" he asked with a surprised look on his face after reading the padd.

"Yes Commander, and it's my Flagship," DeSoto answered. "Lieutenant Golwat is Second-in-Command of Engineering and Lieutenant Commander Lyssa Campbell is my Chief of Operation's. You have a lot of catching up to do and they'll help you."

"Here they come now," Janeway said when she saw the two of them walking up to them and made the introductions.

"Dismissed," DeSoto said, and the three of them walked out of the lab.

Admiral DeSoto spends most of his time on his new ship overseeing construction and reading daily reports. When he's not there, he's in his office near Admiral Janeway's office. Admiral DeSoto promoted Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell to Lieutenant Commander when he chose her as he's Operation's Officer after he saw how she performed at the Operations Station on the _Pegasus-C_.

Admiral Janeway received orders from Admiral Rean to oversee construction of the new Arcadian Class ship that's now being constructed at the San Francisco ship yards. She now spends half her time on-board that vessel overseeing construction and reading daily reports and the other half in her lab or office.

A Fleet of Defiant's are being constructed at Utopia Planitia and a few other Federation shipyards. Two Falcon Class ships are also being constructed at Utopia Planitia, and one will be Admiral Rean's Flagship.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE 1: The FTL drive on all ships going through the supergate are similar to **_**Destiny's**_**.**

AGF Space - Furl - Six Weeks Ago

General Ha'tal met Admiral Narg when he walked through the stargate to Furl and escorted him to General Chow's office. He was introduced to Major General William Samuels and the four of them discussed what was agreed to by their governments.

After the discussions ended General Samuels invited the Admiral to his ship and he accepted. When Admiral Narg arrived on the _Dakara_, the General and his Chief Engineer gave him a tour of the ship and a tour of the hyper-drives and the FTL drive engine rooms. The FTL drive was engaged when they returned to the bridge and Admiral Narg asked many questions, which the Chief Engineer answered. Information about the drive was downloaded on the padd the Admiral had in his hand. The next morning Admiral Narg was introduced to Lieutenant Colonel Tor and Major's Palan and Lar; and later that day the Admiral walked back through the stargate to Terra.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - Alpha Planitia

When Captain Gianni was escorted into Admiral Narg's conference room at 0800 hours he saw two other Captains sitting at the table having coffee and talking to each other.

"I"m Captain Dante Gianni," he said.

"I'm Captain Mazar," the male replied, and got up from the table and shook his hand.

"I'm Captain Terri Sanders," she said, and did the same.

They both noticed the fifth pip on his collar.

Gianni walked over to the replicator and ordered a cappuccino and then took a seat at the table.

"Admiral on deck," Narg's aide said when he walked into the room..

The Captain's stood at attention when the Admiral walked into the room.

"At ease," Narg said after he sat at the head of the table. "Computer seal the room."

"Room sealed."

"This meeting is classified," Narg told them and slid a padd to each Captain. "Fleet Captain Gianni, the _USS Arc Royal_ is your new ship, which is a Odyssey Class ship. Captain's Mazar and Sanders, your ships are the new Arcadian Class ships. Captain Sanders, your ship is the _USS Avalon_ and Captain Mazar, your ship is the _USS Terra. _The _Avalon_ and _Terra_ will be the escort vessels for the _Arc Royal,_ which will be the lead Starfleet vessel traveling through the Supergate with the AGF to explore the other end of the universe. The Odyssey Class ships are Starfleet's new long range exploration vessels and the Arcadian Class ships are fast attack cruisers, which have replace the Prometheus Class. The schematics are on your padds."

"I didn't know we have a new warp engine," Gianni said scrolling down his padd.

"It's a hybrid engine. When _Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant she had a Borg transwarp coil...," Narg told them.

"Has the engine been tested Admiral?" Sanders asked.

"The _Pegasus-C_ was the first Federation vessel to test the new engine and her shakedown cruise was a success," he answered.

Mazar shook his head after reading his padd. "That's a lot of firepower," he said.

"The AGF wants Starfleet to be prepared for whatever's out there and we received permission, in writing, from President's Chambers, Logan and Starfleet Command to install a second engine on your ships. Lieutenant Colonel Tor and Major's Palan and Lar are here to install the new drive on each of your ships. The FTL drives are on loan to Starfleet and the Federation President and Starfleet Command signed an agreement with the AGF to that effect. Your ships are being modified to accommodate that engine and that engine room will be one deck above main engineering and will be manned by AGF Personnel and their avatars. It'll also be off-limits to everyone onboard your ships except the Senior Officers. Their quarters will be on that deck along with their mess and lounge. Colonel Tor and his team will be onboard the _Arc Royal_; Major Palan her team will be onboard the _Terra,_ and Major Rani Lar and his team will be onboard the _Avalon._" Narg told them.

"Colonel Tor and Major Lar are Calis, who were once known as the Iconians," Sanders said reading her padd.

"I see you read the information the AGF provided to the Federation," Narg replied.

"Yes I did Admiral," she said.

"Your Chief Engineers have been assigned to you by Starfleet and they all worked on the Transwarp Project and most are former _Voyager_ crew members," Narg told them.

Captain Gianni read that his Chief Engineer is Lt. Commander Reginald Barclay, who was an engineer on the _Enterprise-D_, and his Second-in-Command of Engineering is Lieutenant Jose Mendez, an engineer from _Voyager_, and his Chief of Operation's is Lt. Commander Harry Kim, who was the Chief Operation's Officer on _Voyager_.

Captain Sanders Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Ronald Ashmore and Captain Mazar's Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Mai Kyoto. Both from _Voyager_.

"What about the cloaks Admiral?" Gianni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The AGF gave Starfleet cloaking technology and also technology that can detect cloaked ships, except theirs, which we call cloak detectors, and that piece of technology will also be installed on your ships. It's now being installed on every installation in Federation space and will be installed on all new ships. Our agreement with the Romulans doesn't apply in this part of the Milky Way galaxy," he answered.

"Why did the AGF loan us this drive sir?" Mazar asked.

"When you're exploring the other end of the universe, all ships will use that drive and travel in open space. Since Starfleet doesn't have hyper-drive engines, the AGF thought it best that everyone used the same drive and President Logan and Starfleet agreed," Narg answered.

"Is it a hyper-drive engine Admiral?" Gianni asked.

"No, it's a faster than light drive, or FTL drive as they call it, and it's quite impressive," Narg answered, and told them about his trip to Furl.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl

Z, Colonel Kavel's Civilian Intelligence contact observed Milan Sands from a discrete distance and knew she'll make an excellent operative and case worker. Z noticed Milan's very alert and aware of her surroundings, and didn't miss anything – and did so without anyone being the wiser.

Z knows Sands had accepted the Colonel's offer to work for Starfleet Intelligence and is on Furl for training in trade-craft, along with the others. She also knows Sands has many secrets and survived by keeping her mouth shut – which is what one does when one lives on Corinth, if you want to live.

_She's a survivor and did it the hard way, as did all the Corinthian's_, Z thought, and knew Starfleet Intelligence struck gold when they arrived on Earth.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office - One Month Later

Admiral Rean sat at his desk reading the process reports for the ships being constructed at the San Francisco shipyards, Utopia Planitia and Alpha Planitia. The majority of those ships are the Defiant and Pegasus Class ships. The Captain's that now Command the large ships, except the Akira's, will command the Arcadian Class ship, but not all of them. Some will command a Pegasus Class ship, while others will command the new Defiant Class ship. A few will command an Odyssey Class ship, and some will be Starfleet's Intelligence vessels while others will be war ships. Admiral Rean ordered that all new ships will have the armor _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant. He also decided not to use the Breen energy weapon, and ordered them removed from DS Indy and DS Alpha; and those two stations are currently being retrofitted with new phaser cannons, and the terra watts are classified. He read that Admiral Savin's new ship is complete, thanks to a little help from their friends, and Starfleet Engineers are currently going over that ship from stem to stern; and the _Arc Royal_, _Avalon_ and _Terra_ are 5 months away from completion.

_It's time to leave_, Rean thought, an put the padd on his desk and left his office for his weekly meeting with President Logan. General Samuel Richards will also be in attendance.

xxx

Starfleet Marine Academy - General Richards Office

General Richards sat back in his chair appalled after reading the intelligence reports and seeing the recordings Admiral Rean gave him during their meeting with President Logan. At that meeting, he was told of the conspiracy within the Federation and Starfleet, and Richards now knows why Starfleet's transferring Starfleet Marines to Starfleet Intelligence – with President Logan's authorization. _Starfleet is dirty, along with many Members of the Federation_, he thought. Rean told the General what he wanted and needed, and Richards agreed to his request.

General Samuel Richards will now show that woman what the Starfleet Marines can do.

xxx

Admiral Jamison's Office - Three Weeks Later

"Damn it," Jamison said cursing out loud, and threw his padd against the bulk head. He just read the intelligence report regarding the attack on the _Enterprise-E_ by the Praetor Shinzon and his ship the _Scimitar_. He's livid and ready to spit fire, but calmed himself before he went to his meeting.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Rean, Jamison, Stokes and Chin.

"The Romulan Empire has fallen apart," Rean told them. "Commander Donatra's warbird is currently towing the _Enterprise_ back to Earth with a Starfleet escort."

"What's left of her," Jamison said mad as hell.

They talked about how the balance of power has just shifted to the Klingons in that part of the Beta Quadrant, and the implications therein; the disintegration of the Romulan Empire and whether the Klingons will involve themselves in a Romulan Civil War, and the possible ramifications it they do. What it means for the Federation's relationship with the Romulans, who were their allies in the their war with the Dominion. However, they all agreed on one thing – it's a mess, and they'll have to wait for the dust to settle before they can do anything.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth - Three Weeks Later

Everyone on Earth watched the vids of a Romulan warbird towing the _Enterprise-E_ back to Earth. Captain Picard was ordered to Starfleet Command for a complete debrief, along with others onboard his ship.

Commander Donatra refused to be debriefed – telling the Admiral's that it was an internal Romulan matter. After her warbird was repaired, the Commander and her crew returned to Romulas.

xxx

San Francisco

"What are you going to do while your ship is being repaired?" Admiral Robert DeSoto asked his old friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard during dinner that evening.

He told him.

"How long will you be there?" DeSoto asked.

"Six weeks," he answered. "What about you Admiral?"

DeSoto smiled. "My ship will be complete in a week to ten days and then I'll take her on her shakedown cruise," DeSoto answered.

Captain Picard, along with everyone on the _Enterprise_ were surprised to see the _Atlas _and the other new ship classes at the San Francisco shipyards when they arrived back at Earth. "Starfleet is changing Robert. Your ship and the other ships are warships," Picard said.

"The Dominion and Ori changed everything and we can't go back to the way we were," he replied.

"Unfortunately you're right," Picard replied sadly. Thinking about what just happened to the _Enterprise-E_.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado

"At ease Captain," Grax said when he saw Picard standing at attention.

"Is that the stargate Admiral?" Picard asked looking at the large object below.

"Yes Captain," he answered, and told Picard how to walk through the stargate. "Dismissed."

Picard walked down the stairs and smiled as each chevron encoded, knowing he's going to explore a new world by walking through this marvelous piece of technology.

After the chevrons finished encoding Captain Jean-Luc Picard picked up his bag and walked through the stargate.

xxx

San Francisco Ship Yards - 10 Days Later

On-board the _USS Atlas_

Most of the crew of the _Atlas_ are Marines, except Lt. Commander's Xavier, Campbell, Lieutenant Golwat, and a few others. Admiral DeSoto was told by Admiral Chin the reason is classified, and he'll find out why later.

"We've received clearance to depart Admiral," Captain Toni Walker, the helm of the _Atlas_, said.

"Take us out Captain...," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied, and engaged the thrusters.

xxx

San Francisco Ship Yards - On-board the _USS Arcadian_ - Two Days Later

Admiral Janeway looked around her bridge and smiled. _It's nice to command another star ship_, she thought. Most of her crew are Marines, except Commander Tuvok, Lt. Commander's Paris and Torres, Seven of Nine and 10 others who're Starfleet personnel, and she too was told the reason is classified.

The Arcadian bridge is like the Odyssey bridge, expect it has three stations embedded in the bulk heads on the port and starboard side instead of four.

"We've just received permission to depart Admiral" Paris said.

"Take us out Tom," she replied.

"Aye Admiral," he said with a smile, and engaged the thrusters. Tom Paris is happy to be in the pilot's seat once again.

xxx

Federation Space – Avalon System – Terra

No one commented on the many Marines that walked through the stargate from Earth to Terra in the past ten weeks. They know the Starfleet Marines are building an Academy on Terra.

xxx

Alpha Planitia - One Week Later

"Cloak and engage trusters," Savin ordered.

"Yes sir," his pilot replied.

Admiral's Tevan and Narg watched as Admiral Savin's ship, the _USS Avenger_, cloaked, but didn't see the _Avenger_ leave the hanger for it's shakedown cruise. Admiral Narg didn't asked Admiral Tevan why Admiral Savin's crew consisted entirely of Starfleet Marines.

Admiral Savin's former First Officer, Commander Celes Jax, is now the Captain of the _USS Andor_.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room - Two Weeks Later

"I see our friends are happy that the Romulan Empire has fallen apart," Jamison said after watching the recording.

"They had nothing to do with it, nor did they know it was going to happen," Stokes replied.

"It seems they're not as well informed as they think," Chin said.

"It did surprise them," Jamison told them.

"They weren't to happy when they found out what Shinzon's intentions were, and they couldn't do anything to stop it," Stokes said.

Rean silently thanked the AGF for the security net.

"They're also perturbed that they can't see and control everything," Jamison said.

"They're delusional if they think they can. They never saw the Borg, Dominion or Ori coming," Chin replied.

"They came from outside Federation space Dorothy and they can't see that far," Rean said.

"When will we be ready to go?" Stokes asked.

"Soon," Ready answered.

xxx

AGF Space - Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis - Ten Days Later

"We've just received authorization from President Logan to enter Federation space and President's Chambers and Logan both signed off on the mission," General Wolfe told Gabriel and handed him a copy of President Logan's Secret Presidential Directive, the two President's Authorization's, and his orders. "Admiral's Rean and Tevan, including Lee and Maggie have a copy of the Directive, the Authorization's and your orders."

General Gabriel read the Secret Directive, the two Authorization's and his orders.

"Dismissed," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

xxx

"The Fleet is ready and awaiting your order General," Captain Bennett turned and said to Gabriel.

"Open a hyperspace window and jump," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," Bennett replied.

General Gabriel sat with his arms folded across his chest and never left his chair during the one hour flight to the Milky Way galaxy. He's thinking about the classified recording he was shown 20 years ago of his ancestor, Lieutenant General Cameron Mitchell, as he was dismantling the Stargate Program on Earth, and the sadness he saw in his eyes. He too feels sadness at this moment, but for a different reason. His orders are to go after the Tau'ri and others – and he'll do it brutally and efficiently, but with a heavy heart.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - General Chow's Office - One Hour Later

"Lee," Gabriel said when he walked into his office.

"Dan," he replied. "I'll contact Admiral Rean."

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

Admiral Rean gave the order to commence the operation when he spoke to General's Chow and Gabriel.

xxx

Somewhere in Federation Space

"Everyone is in position General," _Thor_ said to Gabriel showing him the star map.

"Open a comm to the Fleet," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied, and did as he was ordered.

"Begin Operation Death Blow," Gabriel ordered, and the comm disconnected.

xxx

Mr. Smith, as he's known as, has just returned home from a meeting with one of his operatives. When he felt a sharp pain in his side, he turned around, but saw no one in the room, and then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

His operative suffer the same fate.

xxx

While Miss Hendricks was walking home from a meeting, she saw a man and woman laughing and talking with their arms around each other, walking towards her, and the female dressed provocatively. _Slut_, she thought looking at the woman. When Miss Hendricks walked passed them, she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious, and didn't feel the blow to the side of her head from the female.

xxx

The man known as the Analyst awoke when he felt a gloved hand over his mouth. When he tried to move, he looked and saw a man at the end of his bed holding his legs down with a steel grip, and two other men held one of his arms. He noticed they were all dressed in black and had black masks over their heads, with only their eyes and mouths showing. Each was well armed with weapons he'd never seen before, and they all had a dagger strapped around their waist, and wondered how they got past his tight security. When he looked into the eyes of the man holding the gloved hand over his mouth, he saw cold, hard, merciless eyes and wondered how he lost his humanity.

xxx

The Starfleet Commander has just boarded the freighter _Clover_. She's taking six weeks leave to enjoy her many pursuits on Risa; some of which she knew her colleagues would frown upon and call perverted. The freighter belongs to a secret organization and the civilian crew are members of the same organization, as she is. The Commander handed a chip to two men dressed in black when they came to her quarters that evening; and they're the same two men who were with Agent Sloan when they first visited Doctor Julian Bashir. The _Clover's_ computers and engines suddenly stopped working in route to Risa.

The crew and passengers on the _Clover_ were all beamed off the ship while the crew was checking the systems. When they looked around they realized they were in a large hanger and they were weaponless. A few tried to activate their suicide chip, but to no avail. A odorless gas was released into the hanger and everyone feel to the deck unconscious. None of them knew the _Clover_ was being towed, or that they were traveling in hyperspace to an unknown destination.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Mr. Cane and his dinner companions were having dinner on an Orion space station when Mr. Cane excused himself. Fifteen minutes later his dinner companions wondered what happened to him and looked for him everywhere. They didn't know he was knocked unconscious and collapsed like a cheap tent while he was washing his hands in the men's room – and he didn't see anyone in the men's room when he entered.

xxx

An unidentified shuttle with a male and female aboard headed away their assignment due to unexpected tight security and couldn't carry out their mission. They were surprised when the shuttles systems failed; first the computers and then the engine. They checked and double checked the systems and couldn't find the cause of the failures. When they were unexpectedly beamed aboard a strange vessel's brig, they checked for their weapons and saw they were gone. The female tried to activate her chip, but it didn't work. Her operative began to scream when he a tall menacing looking machine guarding their cells. The female sat on her bunk and sighed, and knew her fate had finally caught up with her. The unidentified shuttle's computers were downloaded and afterwards the ship exploded.

xxx

After Mr. Money finished dressing he left a generous amount of Latium on the dresser of his escort, who was lying unconscious on the bed. Mr. Money's proclivities tended towards raping and beating young teenage female prostitutes – and he always left a large amount of Latium afterwards – hence the name. Mr. Money walked to his shuttle docked at one of the docketing bays on the unidentified space station and changed into his black attire. The five others onboard were also dressed in the same manner and after they were cleared for departure, Mr. Money gave them the coordinates to their destination, and they warped out of the system.

While they were on their way to recruit another Starfleet Officer, their shuttle had an unexpected computer failure, which shut down their entire systems, including their warp engine. After going over the shuttle from stem to stern, they found nothing wrong with the systems and were perplexed as to why they shut down. Before they could send out a distress call they were transported to a strange cargo bay; and before any of them could react, they were knocked out cold by an odorless gas. The ship jumped into hyperspace with the shuttle in tow.

xxx

A unidentified Defiant Class ship was heading towards the shipyard after a reconnaissance mission, when all the ships systems failed at once. Before the Captain could issue any orders, everyone on board were beamed off the ship; and to their dismay, they found themselves in an empty cargo bay, and everyone then dropped to the deck unconscious.

A towing drone was attacked to the ship and the mysterious vessel jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

Outside Federation Space - Unidentified Shipyard - Nine Days Later

General Gabriel watched as his troops carried out their missions with great efficiently – as he knew they would. "_Thor_, disable all weapons, vessels, chips, tracking devices and transport everyone to bay 6," he said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied, and did as he was ordered. "Everyone has been transported to bay 6 and are unconscious."

"Colonel see to our guests," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied, and walked out of the war room.

xxx

Secret Records Facility - Outside Federation Space - Same Day

"Everyone has been transported to bay 3 General," _Judgment Day_ said.

"Colonel," General Rone turned and said.

"Yes sir," she replied and left the bridge.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office - Two Days Later

"Computer seal the room," Rean said when Admiral's Janeway and DeSoto entered his office and took a seat.

"Real sealed."

"Here are your orders, which are classified," Rean said, and stood up from his desk and walked over and handed each a padd. "I want every computer on those installations downloaded. I also want the bulkheads ripped out in the rooms indicated, and a Marine demolition team has been assigned to each of you and they're ready to be transported to your ships."

"These installations are outside Federation space," DeSoto said looking at the coordinates.

"I know," Rean replied. "You'll find an encrypted file on your padds that'll explain everything. Dismissed."

"Aye sir," they said, and got up and walked out of his office.

An hour later, Admiral Tevan walked out of Admiral Rean's office with three padds in his hand.

The AGF made it easy for Starfleet to download those computers.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - Terra Gate Room - One Day Later

"Chevron 7 encoded," the Sargent said.

Admiral Tala and a team of intelligence agents walked through the stargate to Furl.

xxx

Noble Sector - Planet Noble

Admiral Duncan has just got off the comm with Admiral Tevan and then contacted Captain Estahahn at DS Alpha.

xxx

Deep Space Alpha

"Captain," Lt. Commander Jonathan Sherman said when he entered Estahahn's office.

"I want Security Officer's stationed outside these quarters and no one is allowed to enter those quarters," Estahahn told him, and handed him a padd. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Sherman said.

xxx

"The _Avenger_ just arrived Captain," Lt. Commander Ral Stadi said seeing the new Falcon Class ship for the first time when it dropped out of transwarp.

"I'm on my way to transporter room 2," Estahahn told him.

"Aye sir," Stadi said.

"Commander you're with me," Estahahn said to Sherman.

"Aye Captain," he replied, and he and his security team followed the Captain.

xxx

Transporter Room 2

"Admiral," Estahahn said standing at attention when he arrived and saw he had a female civilian with him, along with 6 heavily armed Marines.

"At ease," Savin said, and gave Estahahn his orders.

xxx

Alpha Lounge

The bartender working in the lounge at DS Alpha is an affable man and always has a friendly smile. He's a good listener and because of that, some asked for his advice, which he happily gives. He very careful not to pry, but always keeps his eyes and ears open. He was talking to a customer and didn't see Captain Estahahn walk into the lounge with Starfleet Security.

"Arrest him," Estahahn ordered when he walked up to the bar.

The affable man was surprised to see the Captain and Starfleet Security; who escorted him out of the lounge to transporter room 2.

Captain Estahahn ignored the murmurs in the lounge.

xxx

While the affable man was being arrested, Admiral Savin, the civilian female and the Marines were in his quarters.

"Download his computer," Savin said.

The female civilian complied, and afterwards she downloaded the information into the padd the Admiral had in his hand.

When Captain Estahahn and Commander Sherman walked into the man's quarters, they saw it in disarray, with one bulkhead ripped out. They wondered what they found and who the civilian female is, but they were told her identify is classified.

"Take his computer," Savin ordered.

"Yes sir," a Marine said and picked up the man's computer.

Captain Estahahn and Commander Sherman escorted the Admiral and others back to transporter room 2.

"Why does the Admiral have Marine Security instead of Starfleet Security Captain?" Sherman turned and asked Estahahn.

"I don't know Commander," he answered.

xxx

Planet Noble

Professor Allison Davies finished teaching her last class at Noble University and then beamed home. She was surprised to see Admiral Duncan and others in her home when she entered; and looked around in horror at the holes in her walls and the destruction of her property. "What are you doing here?" she asked enraged.

"You're under arrest Professor," Admiral Duncan said with a cold look in his eyes.

"Get your hands off of me," she shouted when 2 Marines grabbed her arms. The Professor watched as another Starfleet Admiral, a female civilian and a Marine walk out of her home office carrying her computer. She didn't know they'd already taken her computer from her office at the University.

"What's going on?" she asked, indigently. When she looked into the Andorian's Admiral's eyes, it was at that moment she wished she had the chip in her head.

xxx

Mr. Kenard was having dinner in his small one bedroom home when he heard a knock at the door. When he looked out his window he saw a female standing outside and wondered who she is and what she wanted. When he opened the door, he didn't see the fist that knocked him backwards and out cold in a prone position. Mr. Kenard never saw the smiles on the Marine's faces when they entered his home, nor the slight smile on Admiral Savin's face when he stepped over the man. The Admiral had Mr. Kenard beamed to the _Avenger_.

When Admiral Duncan descended into the man's cellar a few minutes after the others, he was stunned to see the many computer banks; but didn't know the female had already downloaded all the information from those computers into Admiral Savin's padd. He watched as the Marines dismantled the entire computer system, which were beamed aboard the _Avenger._ Duncan wondered what the hell is going on, and his orders from Admiral Tevan were to assist Admiral Savin, and he was told that the female's identify is classified.

xxx

Deep Space Indy – A Few Days Later

The 40ish woman who owned the sweets shop is always happy to assist the children, who came in with, or without their parents. She's especially friendly with the crewman and woman who worked on the space station and with the ones that stopped-by when they were on shore leave. She knows it'll take time to encourage a few of them to do what's right for the Federation.

xxx

After Vice Admiral Donna Johnson met Admiral Savin in the transporter room she had her Head of Security, Commander Retac, escort them to the quarters of Constance Stewart. Commander Retac was promoted to full Commander when she applied for and was excepted, as Head of Starfleet Security on Deep Space Indy.

Admiral Johnson was ordered by Admiral Tevan to assist Admiral Savin in an investigation, and told her it's classified and whatever she saw or heard, that too is classified. When Commander Retac overrode the security code on Miss Stewart's quarters, only the Admiral's, the female civilian and four Marines entered her quarters, and Commander Retac and her security team stood guard outside.

"It's right here Admiral Savin," the female civilian said when she walked into Miss Stewart's bedroom and pulled a case from a false panel behind one of the bulkheads.

The Admiral's followed her into the bedroom and watched as she put the case on the bed and overrode the codes on a computer that's very different from any computer the Admiral's had ever seen.

"I'll be damned," Admiral Johnson said watching the computer screen and saw that the computer monitoring her Operation's Center. "That bitch."

"Take the computer," Savin turned and said to one Marine, who complied and beamed back to the _Avenger._

"This way Admiral," Johnson said, and they walked out of Miss Stewart's quarters. "Follow us Commander."

"Aye Admiral," Retac replied.

xxx

_Someone's in big trouble_, a merchant thought to himself when he saw two Admirals, Marines and Starfleet Security walking down the civilian promenade, and watched as the civilians got out of their way. He felt sorry for whoever it is.

"May I help you?" Miss Stewart asked with a smile when she turned around after hearing others walk into her shop. Her smile faded when she saw the faces of two very angry Starfleet Admiral's. "What are you doing?" she asked when two Marines walk behind the counter and grabbed an arm, after Admiral Savin nodded to them.

"You're being arrested Miss Stewart," Admiral Johnson answered, still fuming.

Everyone was beamed back to the _Avenger_.

xxx

Europa – A Day Later

Robert "Bobby" Nathan's assignment is to spot civilian talent for his boss, which he's very good at doing. He's a computer wiz and also a thief, and can get around most security and computer systems. Bobby grew up on a Federation colony world and was arrested at a young age for stealing, and became a recidivist and knows how to game the system. When Bobby was approached by a few men on a Ferengi gambling ship, they told him they were in need of his services and will pay off all his debts in Latium. Bobby agreed, and did their bidding for seven years and stole whatever they wanted and wore the tracking device in one shoe, at their suggestion in case he got caught, so they could pull him out if anything ever went wrong. It was Bobby who came up with the computer systems his bosses are currently using in the Avalon System and elsewhere. When they suggested that he relocate to the Avalon System, he jumped at the chance because he knew he'll get away from those he stole Latium from.

When Bobby awoke in the middle of the night, he saw an Andorian Starfleet Admiral staring down at him, but he never saw the fist that knocked him out. He also didn't see the Marines who confiscated his computers, or the ones ripping up the floor boards in his home.

xxx

Terra - Three Days Later

Professor Ka'Jem teaches warp mechanics at Starfleet Academy on Terra, and sat in his home office going over the lesson plan for his class the next morning.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked when six people beamed into his office. He noticed one is a Starfleet Admiral, four others are Starfleet Marines and one is a female civilian.

"Take his computer," Savin said.

"Yes Admiral," the female replied, and walked over to the Professor's desk and confiscated his computer.

"Why are you doing this?" Ka'Jem asked standing up from his chair with an angry look on his face.

"Arrest him," Savin ordered.

The Professor was still protesting when two Marines took hold of him.

Ka'Jem's computer in his office at Starfleet Academy Terra was also confiscated.

xxx

Terra - Two Days Later

Ambassador Malcolm Harrison is a fervent believer in the security of the Federation, at any cost; and some would say it bordered on fanaticism. The Ambassador is having a reception and dinner that evening for many dignitaries on Terra and invited Admiral Tevan and his wife. He wanted to speak to the Admiral about further security measures which he thinks should be implemented to better protect the Avalon System.

xxx

"You look beautiful," Tevan said smiling at his wife when she walked out of their bedroom dressed in a fabulous gown.

"You look dashing as always in your dress uniform," she replied returning the smile and gave her husband a passionate kiss, which he returned.

"This is why we're almost late for the reception," he said with a grin after breaking the embrace.

She winked at him and took his arm when he held it out, and they walked out the door.

xxx

Residence of Ambassador Malcolm Harrison

"You look lovely Mrs. Tevan," the Ambassador said when he walked up to the Admiral and his wife.

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador," she replied beaming.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Tevan, I would like to speak to the Admiral for a moment," he said to her.

"Of course Mr. Ambassador," she said, and excused herself.

"I'll like to discuss a few matters of security with you Admiral after everyone leaves," the Ambassador said quietly to Tevan.

"Of course Mr. Ambassador," he replied.

"Thank you Admiral," he said, and turned and greeted more guests.

xxx

The reception and dinner went off without a hitch and the Ambassador was pleased with himself. After he bid adieu (farewell) to his guests, Ambassador Harrison invited Admiral Tevan to his study for a night cap and to discuss matters of security. While they were having drinks and the Admiral listened to his suggestions, ten people beamed into the Ambassador's study, to his surprise.

"How dare you enter my home without my permission," he said to them getting up from his chair with a look of indignation on his face. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked when he saw another Starfleet Admiral, a female civilian and eight armed Starfleet Marines. When he turned to Admiral Tevan, he saw him casually taking a sip of his brandy. "What is the meaning of this Admiral Tevan?" he asked.

"You'll find out in a moment Mr. Ambassador," he answered, and turned and nodded to Savin.

Savin then nodded to the civilian female.

"Yes Admiral," she said, and walked over to the Ambassador's walled library and opened the hidden door behind the library.

"Will you open the door Mr. Ambassador, or do we have to break it down?" Tevan asked, putting his glass on the table and then stood up.

"All of you get out of my home now," he yelled at them.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Ambassador," Tevan said. "Julie."

When Julie kicked the door off its hinges it flew backwards.

The Ambassador gasped in wide-eyed surprise.

Savin smiled and he admires her.

"This way Mr. Ambassador," Tevan said.

Two Marines walked over and lead the Ambassador into the secret room.

When they entered they saw door embedded in the bulk head all at the end of the room, and multiple banks of computers.

"Would you care to explain why you have these computers Mr. Ambassador?" Tevan asked, walking up to the Ambassador with hard, cold eyes.

The Ambassador flinched, which Tevan didn't miss.

"It's none of your damn business Admiral," he answered with as much dignity as he could, while being held by two burly Marines.

"On the contrary, it is our business. Julie, show us what the Ambassador has been monitoring," Tevan said never taking his eyes off the Ambassador.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

Everyone saw the Operation's Center at Starbase Avalon, the most secure facility in the entire Avalon System, which is buried underground; and the Ambassador wondered how they found out about this room and who Julie is, who overrode his codes so easily.

"Arrest him," Tevan ordered.

"You can't arrest me...I'm a diplomat and I have diplomatic immunity," he said smugly.

"I'm going to have your diplomatic status rescinded while you're sitting in the brig," Tevan replied. "Take him."

"You can't do this...," Ambassador Harrison said as he was being beamed away.

"Download everything and take his computers," Tevan ordered.

"Aye sir," Savin replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

The AGF Fleet returned to Furl with their prisoners and the confiscated vessels. When the _Hank Landry_ downloaded the information from the shipyard with Admiral's Jamison and Stokes aboard, they found out which vessels belonged to the Section; and a month before Operation Death Blow, AGF Military Intelligence vessels in the Milky Way galaxy put tracking devices on said vessels, with the Federation's and their President's written consent.

xxx

Section 31 Records Facility - Outside Federation Space

"It's looks like a Starfleet facility Admiral," Tom Paris said when they arrived at their destination.

The Admiral nodded her head. When she read the encrypted classified material in her Ready Room, she spilled her coffee on her desk. No one knows how angry she is at her fellow Starfleet Officers, and the enlisted personnel who sold their souls to the devil.

"What are our orders Admiral?" Colonel John "Jack" Michaels, her Marine First Officer asked.

Admiral Janeway thinks Michaels is a hard one and doesn't want to know what the powerfully built, 6'0', bald headed, blue eyed Colonel did during the war.

She told them.

Colonel Michaels has great respect and admiration for Admiral Janeway for bringing her ship and most of her crew home, which he knows takes guts.

xxx

Unknown Shipyard - Outside Federation Space

"What are our orders Admiral?" Colonel Peter Lawrence, DeSoto's First Officer asked when they arrived at the shipyard.

Admiral DeSoto told him. After the Admiral read the encrypted material in his ready room, he sat back in his chair in stunned disbelief. Now he knows why the majority of his crew are Starfleet Marines.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - Terra

"Here are your new orders," Tevan said to Savin and handed him a padd. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Savin said.

An hour later the _Avenger_ arrived at the designated coordinates and was met by the AGF Intelligence vessel, the _Legion,_ which towed the _Avenger_ to AGF space.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl Shipyards

"What are our orders Admiral?" his First Officer, Colonel Christopher Younger, asked when the _Avenger_ docked at the Furl shipyards.

"We're to download all the information from the those confiscated vessels," Savin answered, pointing to the ships waiting for them.

"Yes sir," Younger said.

xxx

The Federation President revoked the diplomatic credentials of Ambassador Malcolm Harrison; who broke down and cried after reading the revocation handed to him by Admiral Tevan.

The computers that were confiscated in the Avalon System were taken to Starfleet Intelligence on Earth, via the stargate; and when the _Atlas _and _Arcadian_ returned to Earth, Admiral's DeSoto and Janeway gave the many padds in their shoulder bags to Admiral Rean.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Furl Maximum Security Detention Center

When the traitors were brought to the Detention Center they were stripped search; had a shower; received a medical check-up, and handed clothes to wear. They didn't know they had their minds probed while they were unconscious and that information was given to Admiral Tala.

General Samuel Richards went to the Detention Center on Furl, met with the Warden and got a tour of the facility.

xxx

"Tala," Savin said when he walked into the room.

Admiral Tala watched the prisoners, who were having lunch, through a one-way glass, and the males and females were separated by a force field. "Savin," she replied.

"Have any of them talked?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "However, Mr. Nathan wants to talk."

"What are those?" he asked looking at the menacing machines.

"Warfare robots," she answered. "They support their ground troops and their ships also carry a compliment of them."

"I see they use them are guards too," he said with a half-smile.

"I'm Sargent Cain and I'm here to escort you to your prisoners Admiral's," he said when he walked into the room and saluted his superiors.

"Lead the way Sargent," Tala replied.

"Right this way ma'am and sir," he said.

The Admirals followed the Sargent out of the room.

xxx

The door to the secure room opened after Sargent Cain ran his hand over the crystals. When Tala and Savin walked in, the first person they saw was a female sitting in a chair in what looked to them like a glass box. She was chained to the chair, and the Admirals saw the chair bolted to the floor.

"Admiral's," the woman said with a stunned look on her face when she looked up.

The female had dark circles under her eyes and she looked tired and worn.

"Commander Diana Holland, First Officer of the _USS Ambassador_," Tala said. "I'm Admiral Tala of Starfleet Intelligence and this is Admiral Savin."

"I was on my way to Risa and I woke up here," she said. "Where am I sirs?"

"You're in a detention facility Commander," Tala answered.

"Why sirs?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"For passing Starfleet Intelligence to Federation civilians," Tala answered, and she and Savin walked away.

At that moment Commander Diana Holland knew her career was over and she'll spend many years in a Federation penal colony, or worse, and wailed to the high heavens.

xxx

Sargent Cain escorted the Admiral's to a secure room in the facility. "The prisoner's are here Admirals," Cain said when the door opened a few minutes later.

"Thank you Sargent," Tala replied. "You can escort them in."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

The male prisoner's face fell, and the female prisoner's face ashen when they walked into the room. They had chains around their ankles, waists and wrists.

Admiral Savin smiled inwardly when he saw them.

"I'm Admiral Tala of Starfleet Intelligence and this is Admiral Savin," she told them.

Savin knew the man who walked into the room, but didn't acknowledge him.

The man was surprised to see Savin, and that he has been promoted to Rear Admiral upper-half. His ship was part of Savin's tactical wing during the Dominion War. "Where are we, and why are we here?" he asked after he composed himself.

"You're in a detention facility Retired Captain Ronald Dennison," Tala answered.

"Why?" the female asked. "This is not a Federation or Starfleet facility."

"For passing classified Starfleet intelligence to Federation civilians while you were Starfleet Officer's Retired Lt. Commander Sandra Patterson," Tala answered. "The complete charges will read at your trials." "Take them away Sargent."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

xxx

"I want to make a deal," Bobby Nathan said when he was escorted into the room, and had his feet chained to the floor after he sat down in the chair. He too was bound at the waist and wrists. Bobby never saw the Iden Colonel or Milan Sands watching him behind a one way glass.

"I'm Admiral Tala of Starfleet Intelligence and this is Admiral Savin," she replied. "I'm not authorized to make any deals; however, if you tell us the truth I'll see what I can do."

"Where do you want me to begin?" he asked.

"At the beginning," Tala answered.

Bobby Nathan told them his tale.

What these men didn't know about Bobby, is that Bobby has a criminal mentality and he doesn't think like they do. They never thought Bobby would sell them down the river to save his own ass – which he did – because Bobby's a survivor. They also didn't know Bobby kept everyone he recruited for them on his computer, which Starfleet found. These men never fully realized Bobby was only in it for the Latium, and Bobby only cared about Bobby.

xxx

After Admiral Rean received the data from the computers on the confiscated vessels, he dispatched Admiral's DeSoto and Janeway to the coordinates where those ships had been with orders to stay cloaked at all times and to scan those entire region's of space. He wants to know why they were there.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado - One Week Later

General Richards, Admiral's Stokes and Toddman watched as Colonel Salazar and his team of Marines escorted the prisoners back from Furl. No one was surprised to see the prisoners with hoods over their heads, or in orange jump suits with chains around their legs, waist and wrists, except Admiral Grax.

Colonel Salazar noticed only Marines were in the gate room and the prisoners were transported to the Marine's brig.

General Richards's Marines were taught how to bound the prisoners, and Admiral Rean was told by President Logan that she wanted to see them like that for their hearings and their trials, including the Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel. The Starfleet Marines were given many jump suits with the word PRISONER on the backs, which made General Richards smile.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Rean, Chin, Jamison, Stokes, Tevan and General Richards

"How are our prisoners doing Sam?" Rean asked Richards.

"They like our facilities a lot better than where they were. They complained about the indignities of being stripped search and having certain body parts invaded. They also didn't like being behind bars, locked-down 18 hours a day, and chained wherever they went. The former Ambassador was beaten in the prison yard by a few Furl inmates who thought he had a smart mouth, but he survived. His jailers kept him in isolation after that incident for his own protection," he answered.

Tevan laughed.

"That place sounds horrid," Chin said.

"It's a Maximum Security Prison Dorothy, and not a Federation penal colony," Jamison reminded her.

"They don't use force fields?" Stokes asked.

"Only in certain parts of the prison and around the grounds," Richards answered.

"What about Mr. Nathan?" Chin asked.

"The AGF thinks we can use him; however, President Logan will have to sign off on it," Rean answered.

"He's given us valuable intelligence, plus what we found on his computers," Jamison said.

"Will we need Julie again?" Tevan asked.

"Yes," Rean answered. "How did Savin like working with her?"

"He wanted to keep her and so did I," Tevan answered smiling.

"When will we begin?" Stokes asked.

"Shortly," Rean answered. "Sam is everyone ready?"

"Yes Jaz," Richards answered.

Rean nodded his head.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado - One Week Later

"Julie?" Salazar asked the olive skinned woman with short black hair, who wore a dress and flat shoes when she walked through the stargate.

"Yes Colonel," she answered.

"Follow me," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Julie acknowledged Admiral Grax when she saw him and ignored the murmurs in the gate room.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room - Two Days Later

Present: Admiral's Rean, Jamison, Stokes, Chin, Tevan, General's Richards, Chow, Brennan and Trax, the AGF avatar

General's Chow and Brennan walked through the stargate to Earth from Terra with Admiral's Tevan and Tala a few hours ago. When they arrived in the SSC gate room the General's saw only Admiral's Toddman, Grax and Starfleet Marines. _He's not taking any chances_, Chow thought, as he and the others were lead to transporter pads.

xxx

"Everyone is in position Admiral," Trax turned and said to Rean.

"Begin," he said after tapping his comm badge and looking at the star map. Admiral Rean's orders were to apprehend the "_woman who came late," _first.

xxx

San Francisco

"Tala," Abby Lee Summers said surprised to see her former classmate standing at the door of her home when she opened it.

"Hello Abby, may I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," she answered, and opened the door wider so Tala could enter.

"I thought you were in the Avalon System," Abby said walking over to the bar and offering Tala a drink.

"No thank you. I'm here on official business," she replied.

"Classified I'm sure," Abby turned and said taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm here to arrest you Abby," Tala replied.

"What!" Abby exclaimed holding the glass tightly in her hand. "Why?"

"Treason," Tala answered.

Before Abby could say another word she saw her living room door open and 10 Starfleet Marines storm into the room, along with a civilian female and three Starfleet Intelligence Officers.

"Arrest her," Tala ordered, and watched as 2 Marines walked over and grabbed the arms of the current History Teacher at Starfleet Academy and Retired Starfleet Commander.

"What the hell is going on Tala?" Abby screamed, struggling in vain, dropping her glass to the floor.

"Take her computers," Tala order ignoring the question.

Abby froze when she heard the word computers and watched as the civilian female put her fist through the wall to her secret room and ripped it down with her bare hands. She saw the look on Tala's face, and it finally dawned on her that Tala knew, and she wondered how.

"Who are you?" Abby meekly asked the female, and got no reply from anyone. She and four Marines were then beamed away.

Abby Lee Summers never saw Julie download the information from her computers into the padd of one of Tala's agents; nor when they dismantled her computers and took them back to Starfleet Intelligence.

Her computer at Starfleet Academy was also confiscated that evening by Starfleet Intelligence.

xxx

Sweden

Konrad Lars was taking his nightly walk, as he usually did at this hour, when he felt a sense of doom come upon him. _It's nothing_, he thought, as he continued walking to his home. Mr. Lars felt two strong hands take hold of each arm when he walked in the door of his sitting room.

"What the...?" he said struggling to free himself, but to no avail.

When the lights came on Mr. Lars saw a room full of Marines and a few Starfleet Officers.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a look of rage on his face.

"You're coming with us Mr. Lars," the Lieutenant Commander coolly replied.

The 2 Marines escorted Mr. Lars to the hidden room in his cellar. When they entered, Mr. Lars saw more Marines and Starfleet Officers at his computers. He then knew his doom was at hand.

"Can you tell us why you have classified Starfleet intelligence on your computers Mr. Lars?" the Commander turned and asked.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked arrogantly.

"Starfleet Intelligence," the Commander answered. "Arrest him."

Before Mr. Lars was beamed away, the Commander saw a shocked look on his face.

xxx

Toronto, Canada

Mr. Stanford Barker decided to have one last night cap before he retired for the evening. Mr. Barker, as always, gulped down his drink and then walked upstairs to his bedroom and fall asleep when his head hit the pillows. When Mr. Barker awoke to the screams of his wife, he saw 2 armed Marines dragging her out of bed and 2 more did the same to him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he screamed, but got no answer, as he tried in vain to free himself.

"Let go of me," Mary Barker, the short woman cried, as she and her husband were literally being dragged downstairs.

"Who are you?" Mr. Barker asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I should think that would be obvious," a Starfleet Commander answered when he walked up to them.

The Barkers turned when they heard footsteps and saw Starfleet Marines carrying their computers out of their home.

"That's our property," Mrs. Barker said, in barely a whisper.

"Your property now belongs to Starfleet Intelligence," the Commander replied. "Take them away."

_I wish I had a drink right now_, Mr. Barker thought to himself before they were beamed away.

xxx

US Virgin Islands

The tall woman, Miranda Franklin, was spending a week relaxing in the Islands. She met a lovely couple, Mr. and Mrs Hyde, a few days ago and they got on very well. They told her it was their last day on the Island and asked her if she'll have dinner and drinks with them that evening, and she agreed.

After dinner, the Hyde's and Ms. Franklin were having a nap cap on the beach.

"They're discussing," Ms. Franklin said with a disapproving look when she spotted two men, who appeared to be drunk, stumbling towards them on a very secluded part of the beach. When they approached, Ms. Franklin recognized one of the men, who was their waiter. "I'm going to report that waiter to management before I head back to my room," she said.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Franklin," the waiter said in a sober voice when he and the other man walked up and stood on either side of her and pulled her out of her chair. Her drink spilled on her lovely dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked loudly. "Unhand me you vile creatures."

"It's not men you like, is it, Ms. Franklin?" Mr. Hyde asked standing up from his chair.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly with a surprise look on her face.

"Starfleet Intelligence knows a lot about you Ms. Franklin," he answered.

"Why would Starfleet Intelligence be interested in me?" she asked not fully understanding.

"We're interested in you because of the computers we found in your home, which are now at Starfleet Intelligence," Mrs. Hyde answered. "Take her into custody."

"Yes sir," one Marine replied.

Miranda Franklin had a wide-eyed stare of stunned disbelief on her face when she was beamed away.

xxx

Boston, Massachusetts

Mr. Matthew Browning was groggy when he woke up on his living room sofa. The last thing he remembered was walking home from a reception. When his vision finally cleared, he looked around the room and saw a Starfleet Officer sitting in a chair, staring back at him.

"Why is a Starfleet Officer sitting in my living room?" he asked calmly.

"Waiting for you to awake," she answered.

Mr. Browning raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What do you want?"

"To ask you a few questions about the computers we found in your home this evening," she answered.

"Where are my computers?" he asked, nearly panicking.

"At Starfleet Intelligence," she answered.

When Mr. Browning saw four Marines walk into the room he tried to activate his suicide chip.

"It no longer works," the female Intelligence Officer told him.

"How?" he asked, looking from the Marines to the Officer, wondering how they knew about it.

"That's classified," she answered. "Arrest him."

When Mr. Browning tried to make a desperate attempt to run past the Marines, he was met with a fist to the face and then was beamed away before he fell to the floor.

xxx

Brisbane, Australia

"Take his computers," a cold eyed Starfleet Intelligence Officer ordered.

"Yes sir," a Marine replied, and the Marines dismantle every computer in the house, after they were downloaded. They'd taken the man's computers from his office earlier that day.

xxx

Cape Town - South Africa

Mr. Donovan McCarthy is visiting his twin brother, Ian McCarthy, at his ranch. They'd just finished dinner and were having drinks on Ian's veranda looking out at the magnificent vistas.

"Here's to the fall of the Romulan Empire," Ian said raising his class with a big smile on his face, and took a gulp of his drink.

"Here, here," his brother replied, and did the same.

"Those bastard's got what they deserved," Donovan said.

"I agree," Ian replied with a smile on his face.

"Do you think they'll be a Romulan civil war?" Donovan asked.

"Who cares, let them kill each other," Ian answered with a smirk.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say," a man's voice said.

When they turned around they saw a Starfleet Captain walking up behind them, who had Starfleet Marines with him, and who's phaser rifles were pointed at them.

"You're trespassing," Ian said with a snarl on his lips and hatred in his eyes. "GET OUT."

Before Ian could stand up from his chair, a Marine walked up to him and smartly put the butt of his phaser rifle in his face. Ian's head snapped backwards and everyone heard the bones in his nose break and saw blood dripping from his nose.

The Captain watched as Ian screaming in pain holding his nose.

"You son-of-a-bitch, how dare you hit my brother," Donovan said angrily, but knew better than to attempt to get out of his chair.

"What do you want?" Ian asked with contempt wiping his nose and looked disgustingly at the blood on his white shirt sleeve.

"Arrest them," the Captain said.

Before the brothers could protest, two burly Marines grabbed them by the arms and lifted them out of their chairs and put them in chains.

"THIS IS BARBARIC," Ian yelled with a horrified look on his face, looking at the chains and ignoring the blood still dripping from his broken nose, and the throbbing pain.

"Take his computers," the Captain ordered with hard blue eyes when he walked up to Ian and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes sir," a Marine replied.

The twins howled and wailed when they finally realized why they were being arrested.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

San Francisco

The bald headed man finished reading the data from one of his contacts at Starfleet Headquarters. It was late and he decided to get some sleep. The night before he had the same nightmare of himself on his knees screaming, and decided not to give it another thought and went to bed and slept soundly.

While the bald headed man slept, Julie by-passed his security system and quietly made her way to his very secure cellar and easily disabled all his security codes. When she entered the room she proceeded to download all the information from his multiple banks of computers into the padd she was given; and just as quietly she exited his home and walked to her destination and handed the padd to Admiral Tala, who in turn handed it to Admiral Jamison. Admiral Jamison pressed his comm badge and was beamed back to Admiral Rean's office.

Admiral Tala then gave the order to apprehend the bald headed man.

xxx

The bald headed man screamed when he was awakened by an Andorian Male Marine. When he looked around he saw other Andorian's surrounding his bed, along with a few humans and a human female – Dee Harris from Corinth – who held a phaser rifle at his head. When Colonel Kavel gave the order, two Marines, one being Sammy Benoit, and an Andorian dragged the bald headed man kicking and screaming from his bed to the cellar of his home.

"What are you dong here bitch and how did you get in here?" the bald headed man asked angrily, glaring at Admiral Tala. He also saw other Starfleet Officers going over the information in his computers.

"Taking your computers and you into custody," she answered calmly.

"For what?" he asked with a sneer. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Your computers say otherwise," she answered.

The bald headed man felt like a trapped animal and looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him with disdain.

"Take his computers," Tala order. "You're under arrest."

"You can't do this to me," the bald headed man said screaming as he was being dragged away. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes we do," Tala answered quietly.

xxx

"Let's get some dinner," Rean said after the nine were apprehended.

If anyone noticed the smile on the General's faces when his Marine hit Ian McCarthy in the face, and when they saw the brothers chained together, no one commented on it.

xxx

"When are we going to arrest the Starfleet Officers?" Jamison asked after taking a sip of his Galaran brandy.

"In four or five days, but first, I have a few things to do," Rean answered. "Dismissed."

Admiral Rean met with the Federation President after dinner and showed her the recording of the arrests and told her what he planned to do and she approved his request. He also gave her a copy of the recordings.

xxx

Starfleet Marine Interrogation Center - The Following Morning

The nine prisoners were escorted by heavily armed Marines into the Marine Interrogation Center wearing chains around their feet, waists and wrists and wearing orange jump suits.

Abby Summers was surprised to see Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes in the room when she and the others were escorted in; but didn't know who the General's were and she'd had never seen any of the other heavily armed soldiers in the room.

After the prisoners were seated Admiral Rean nodded his head and a recording began to play. The prisoners watched themselves and wondered how Starfleet recorded their conversation.

"We buffoons at Starfleet are not as stupid as you thought we were," Rean said after the recording finished, with a calmness that belied the rage he felt inside.

"You can't do this to us," Konrad Lars said still in a state of denial.

"Yes we can," Rean replied looking at Lars with a hard glare and everyone in the room saw Lars blink.

"All of you will be brought up on charges of treason and espionage," Jamison told them. "The definition of espionage in this case: is spying to obtain information that's secret or classified without the permission of the holder – in this case, Starfleet."

Mrs. Barker broke down and cried.

"Shut up woman," he husband turned and said to her with a disgusted look on his face.

The bald headed man just stared straight ahead thinking he'll get out of this somehow. He knew people who could help him out.

"The Generals will introduce themselves," General Richards said.

"Since all of you were interested in who I am, I'll tell you. I'm General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy."

Gasped from the prisoners except the bald headed man who studied the General.

"Mrs. Barker," General Brennan said when she got up out of her chair and walked up to her. "You wanted to know who I am and I'll tell you. I'm Lieutenant General Margaret Brennan, Chief of Military Intelligence at Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy," she said looking the woman in the eyes.

Mrs. Barker turned away from the General after seeing the look in her eyes and continued sobbing.

Abby Lee Summers realized before the others that the AGF is somehow responsible in their capture, and she silently cursed the Ori.

The bald headed man just stared at General Brennan.

"Take the prisoners back to their cells," Richards ordered and his Marines complied.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado

The next morning General's Chow and Brennan along with their security detail returned to Furl with the prisoners, who had hoods over their heads and were protesting the entire time. Admiral Tala and Colonel Salazar, along with his Marine detail brought up the rear. The gate room was clear of all Starfleet personnel except Admiral's Toddman and Grax.

xxx

Two Days Later

Admiral Rean gave the order to arrest the Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel who're members of Section 31.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Office of Internal Affairs - San Francisco

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Edward Jellico was working late that evening which is unusual for him. "What's going on?" he asked with an angry look on his face when the security lock on his office was overridden and he saw a Starfleet Security Team enter.

"You're under arrest Ed," Admiral Stokes answered when he entered and nodded to Commander Tuvok.

"Arrest for what?" he asked with an angry glare.

"Treason," Stokes answered.

Despite Admiral Jellico's protestations, he was bound in chains and beamed away and never saw the Starfleet Intelligence Officers walked into his office, nor did he know that Starfleet Intelligence Officers and Marines took his computers from his home.

xxx

Ensign Paul Kramer is still fuming that he didn't get the science position going off-world at the SSC Center, and never learned why his application was rejected and assumed it's because he isn't a Marine. _To think it's now the Marines who have the fate of the Federation in their hands instead of Starfleet_, Kramer thought, and that made him cringe.

Paul Kramer's having dinner in a small out-of-the-way restaurant with a lady friend he'd met a few weeks ago. After dinner Ensign Kramer inquired about her job.

The young women knows the Ensign is a snob and full of himself. "Starfleet Intelligence," she answered smiling at him.

Ensign Kramer's eyes quickly shifted around the restaurant when he hear deafening silence in the room, and noticed the all the patrons were looking at him; and screamed at the men who walked over to them and took him away.

xxx

Starfleet Operation's Center

Lieutenant Stefan Lars was pulled out of chair by two Starfleet Security Officers.

"You're under arrest Lieutenant," Admiral Stokes said standing in front of him.

"What for sir?" he asked in horror, hearing the murmurs and gasps in the room.

"Take him away Commander," Stokes ordered without answering his question.

"Aye sir," Commander Tuvok replied.

Commander Benrod nearly fainted at the sight of Lieutenant Lars being escorted out of the Operation's Center in chains.

xxx

Office of the Starfleet Liaison to the Federation Council

Captain T'Shara stood mute and looked straight ahead. She thought the restraints were illogical as she was being escorted out of her office.

xxx

Starbase 313

"Arrest them," an enraged and red-faced Admiral Daniels said when he walked into the Operation's Center with Admiral DeSoto and a team of Marines.

"Yes sir," a Marine replied.

Everyone in the Operation's Center watched as Admiral Charles Atkins and Commander Savak were bound in chains. Commander Savak simply raised an eyebrow and Admiral Atkins protested loudly and wanted to know why he's being arrested.

Lieutenant Commander Savak never saw the smile on Lieutenant jg Carla Brooks' face when he was being lead away, nor the stunned look on Commander Steven's face.

The Admiral and Commander didn't know Marine Intelligence agents were in their quarters ripping out the bulkheads and downloading information from their computers, which they took with them.

xxx

Starbase One

Lieutenant Shannon McGuire looked up when she heard her codes being overridden to her quarters. When she saw Admiral Malone enter with Starfleet Security, she panicked and went for the phaser she kept well hidden. Before she could retrieve the phaser, she was subdued by three Security guards and taken away.

Admiral Malone and the Head of Starfleet Security on Starbase One watched as Starfleet Marines ripped out the bulkheads in her quarters and found what they were looking for, along with a phaser. They watched as they also took her computer.

xxx

Earth

Retired Admiral Coburn was in a state of panic when he returned home to find his computers were stolen and his home ransacked. He also saw that the bulkheads in his home had big holes in them and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Admiral," a voice said.

When Retired Admiral Coburn turned around he saw phaser rifles pointed at him and a Starfleet Captain standing there with many Starfleet Marines.

"Do you know what happened here Captain?" he asked perturbed looking around the room.

"Yes I do and you're under arrest sir," the Captain answered.

"What the hell are you talking about Captain?" Coburn asked giving the Captain a hard look.

"Take him into custody," the Captain said.

The Retired Admiral was dragged away kicking and screaming.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Starfleet Security

Captain Jonathan Dex looked up from the reports he was reading when Admiral Stokes walked into his office.

"Admiral," he said standing at attention and saw Starfleet Security standing behind the Admiral.

"Arrest him Commander," Stokes ordered.

"Aye sir," Tuvok replied.

Dex tried to run, but was quickly subdued by Commander Tuvok and other members of his Security Team.

His home and office computers were taken by Starfleet Intelligence.

xxx

On-board the _USS Sutherland_

Captain Elizabeth Shelby was ordered by Admiral Hernandez to meet Admiral Janeway in transporter 2 when she arrived. Captain Shelby heard about the new Arcadian Class star ship, but had never seen one. _It's beautiful_, Shelby thought when the ship dropped out of the transwarp conduit.

The bridge crew also had the same thought.

"We're being hailed Captain," Shelby's Operation's Officer said.

"On screen," she replied.

"Aye Captain," he said.

"Meet me in transporter room 2 Captain," Janeway said when she saw Shelby.

"Aye Admiral," she replied and the comm disconnected. "I'll be in transporter room 2 Commander," she said to her First Officer before she left the bridge.

"Aye Captain," he replied.

xxx

"Admiral," Shelby said standing at attention and saw the Marines that accompanied her.

Janeway nodded her head to a Marine.

"Admiral," Shelby said with a stunned look when two Marines took her arms.

"You're under arrest Captain," she replied and the Captain of the _USS Sutherland_ was beamed aboard the _Arcadian._

By the time Janeway and the Marine Intelligence Agents left the _Sutherland_, Captain Shelby's quarters were in ruin and they also confiscated her computers. _She's very clever_, Janeway thought. On orders from Admiral Hernandez, Admiral Janeway gave her First Officer temporary commander of the _Sutherland_.

xxx

Earth - Starfleet Academy

When Admiral Carl Marshall ordered 3 senior cadets to his office, he told them they were expelled from the Academy and the reasons why. They protested their innocence, but to no avail and were immediately escorted off the Academy grounds by Starfleet Security. One couldn't go home in disgrace and threw himself off the San Francisco Gate Bridge cursing his history teacher, Abby Summers.

xxx

Utopia Planitia

"We intercepted the message you tried to send to your contact on Earth last evening," a cold eyed Starfleet Commander said to the Lieutenant sitting in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean sir," she replied calmly, trying not to piss on herself after looking into those eyes.

"Can you explain to me why you had this in your quarters behind one of the bulkheads," he asked, showing her the device she used to override Starfleet systems. The Commander watched as that calm face turn to panic.

"How...?" she started to asked, but didn't finish the question before 2 Marines lifted her out of the chair on and took her away.

If anyone saw the wet spot on her uniform they ignored it.

xxx

Beta Antares Shipyards

The entire crew of the _USS T'Pol,_ a Miranda Class star ship, were arrested when they arrived at the shipyards.

"Why are we being arrested Admiral?" The female Commander of the _T'Pol_ asked, truly confounded.

"This is the reason," DeSoto answered and nodded to the Marine Intelligence Agent standing next to him, who had her hands behind her back. Admiral DeSoto saw the surprised and shocked looks on the faces of the crew when they saw what she had in her hands. "Major."

"Yes sir," she replied, and the crew of the _T'Pol_ were beamed aboard the _Atlas _in chains.

When the _T'Pol_ was towed to Utopia Planitia, Starfleet Intelligence Agents boarded the vessel when she arrived.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System

It took Admiral Savin 2 days to apprehend the 5 Starfleet Officers and one enlisted personnel into custody. One Starfleet Security Officer committed suicide with a phaser to her head when saw the angry Andorian Admiral and armed Marines walking towards her. Another broke down and cried and the rest went quietly, cursing their fate. They were chained and taken back to Earth by Colonel Salazar and his Marine detail; but not before they told Admiral's Tala and Morgan everything they knew. Their home and office computers were taken and every bulk head was ripped out and the floor boards ripped up.

xxx

Earth - Federation Council Chambers

There were more than a few murmurs and stares in the room when Starfleet Security walked into the Council Chambers and arrested 3 aides and an Ambassador. Ambassador Yarn tried to bring the delegates to order, but to no avail.

Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Rean, Stokes, Jamison and Ross

"What you're about to see is classified Bill," Rean said.

"Aye sir," Ross replied.

Vice Admiral William Ross saw himself talking to the bald headed man and giving him Starfleet Classified Intelligence. He knew the others in the room had already seen the recording because they were watching him the entire time and his reactions.

"You bastard," Jamison said angrily at Ross after the recording finished.

Admiral Ross didn't bother to ask how they came by that recording, but he had his suspicions. "I'll resign my Commission," he said calmly knowing his career is over and silently cursed the Ori and AGF, though not necessarily in that order.

"Stand at attention Admiral Ross," Rean said with an unreadable face.

"Aye sir," Ross replied and did as the Admiral ordered.

The Chief of Starfleet, Admiral Jaz Rean got up from his chair and walked over to Admiral William Ross and took off the Admiral's pips from his collars and sleeves. "You're under arrest Bill," he said and tapped his comm badge.

Commander Tuvok and Starfleet Security walked into the conference room and took William Ross into custody. The former Starfleet Admiral and one of the hero's of the Dominion War went quietly.

Starfleet Intelligence agents were confiscating the computers in his office and home when the former Admiral met his doom.

xxx

Federation Colony World - One Week Later

Doctor Eric Goss was sitting on his veranda watching the sunset over the ocean drinking a glass of Sorian brandy. He'd been stripped of his Medical License many years ago for ethical issues and is completely amoral and works for the Section. Doctor Gross then dropped the glass in his hand and slumped in his chair. A few minutes later seven men and three women entered his home and retrieved his files along with his computers. By chance they found what he'd hidden from the Section.

The following morning, his friend Toby stopped by for tea, as he did every morning, and screamed when he found his old friend on his veranda with a hole in his head.

xxx

Admiral Rean went to visit a former colleague a few days later.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Santa Barbara, California

"Jaz," Retired Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles said when he opened the door.

"May I come in Ray?" he asked.

"Yes of course," he answered and invited the Admiral inside his home.

"Would you like a drink?" Stiles asked after Rean got comfortable.

"Yes, thank you," he answered.

Stiles handed Rean his drink and made himself comfortable on the sofa opposite Rean and they talked about old times for a few minutes.

"What can I do for you Jaz?" Stiles finally asked.

Admiral Rean put his glass on the coffee table and came right to the point. "You gave Starfleet codes and intelligence to your younger brother when you were Fleet Admiral Raymond. It was also on his suggestion that you ordered the Fleet to fight defensively to protect the core worlds from the Dominion, especially Earth. I stepped in and changed all that after we lost numerous fleets to the Dominion and a few of our core worlds were occupied. Your brother didn't like that, because you were no longer calling the shots, or should I say he was no longer calling the shots, with help from you and others on the Federation Council."

"How do you know this Jaz?" he asked eyeing the current Chief of Starfleet. Which is the job his brother assured him he'll get after the war due to his connections on the Federation Council. However, his brother's few remaining connections had a change of heart after the Breen attacked Earth, and they wanted someone different in that position. The rest of his brother's connections died during the attack on Earth.

"We've arrested your brother and confiscated his computers," Rean answered looking Stiles in the eyes.

"James is in prison?" he asked with wide-eyed surprise.

"Yes he is Raymond," Rean answered.

"On what charge?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Espionage," Rean answered. "We've arrested all Section 31 civilian members and Starfleet Officers who worked for Section 31. You've been a member of Section 31 since you graduated from the Academy Raymond."

"How do you know this?" he asked still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just been told.

"Section 31 kept extensive records on everyone they recruited, albeit in a very secure location which we found," Rean answered. "They lied to you when they told you they kept no records."

Raymond Stiles took a deep breath. "How far do the files go back?" he asked nervously.

"Since their inception," Rean answered. He didn't miss Stiles' hand shaking when his put his glass up to his mouth. "They're nothing but criminals and opportunists who'll kill anyone who got in their way."

"On the contrary Jaz, the Section has kept the Federation safe for hundreds of years," Stiles said.

"They couldn't keep the Federation safe from the Borg, Dominion or the Ori," he replied.

"I grant you that," Stiles said. "What are you going to do Jaz?"

"Every dirty secret is going to be exposed," he answered.

"Poppycock," Stiles said. "Starfleet and the Federation will turn a blind eye as they've always done, because they don't like unpleasantness and they never had the guts to do what needed to be done – the Section did."

"Not this time Raymond," Rean replied.

"Do you know what this will do to Starfleet and the Federation?" he asked horrified.

"Yes," Rean answered.

"You're going to do what our enemies have been trying to do to us for centuries," Stiles said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Who're our enemies Raymond?" Rean asked. "Everyone we thought were our enemies we needed during our war with the Dominion. Our real enemies came from beyond Federation space and we had no knowledge of them, and each time they almost destroyed us, and your precious Section 31 couldn't do anything to stop them. It finally dawned on Rean that the Federation has no friends to call upon in times of great need. _You need friends Jaz,_ Deborah told him. _Truer words were never spoken_, he thought.

Raymond Stiles thought about what Rean just told him and realized he's right. "There's nothing you can do to me now Jaz. I'm retired," he said with a nervous smile.

"We'll see about that," he said standing up." "Julie."

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Julie walked into Retired Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles' home with 16 Starfleet Marines and four Starfleet Intelligence Officers; and Colonel Kavel lead the Marine Security Detail.

"What is this Jaz?" Stiles asked putting his drink on the table with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"You're under arrest Raymond," Rean answered. "Take him into custody."

Raymond Stiles' mouth hung open when 2 burly Marines picked him up off the sofa, and his mouth was still hanging open when they were beamed away.

Julie tore down the walls to Raymond Stiles' secret room and Admiral Rean personally supervised the retrieval and removal of the former Fleet Admiral's computers and files.

xxx

AGF Space - Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis - General Wolfe's Office

Present: General's Wolfe, Gabriel and Argo

The AGF offered Admiral's Rean's and Tevan the use of one of their avatar's when they last met and they accepted. When Admiral Rean received written authorization from the Federation President and President Chambers, General Chow sent Julie. The Federation President and Admirals know there'll never be any secrets from the AGF Military with any of their avatars in the vicinity, nor their probes. However, they also know those files will be sealed forever in a special vault in Atlantis and can never be retrieved by anyone without the written authorizations from the AGF's President, the Secretary of Defense of the AGF, the Federation President and the Chief of Starfleet. The AGF gave copies of all the recordings to Admiral Rean, who in turn gave a copy to the Federation President, Sara Logan.

"They've never had any friends Deborah," Gabriel said sadly after watching the recordings.

"The Section robbed them of any chance of having any friends. They only saw enemies everywhere and they were extremely paranoid. Instead of saving the Federation they brought it to ruin," Argo replied.

"Not ruin Argo, the Federation will survive. They simply need to change a few things," Wolfe said.

"Admiral Rean brought about the destruction of Section 31 with ruthless efficiency," Argo said smiling, admiring the man.

"As I knew he would," General Wolfe replied returning the smile.

"They were arrogant bastard's," Gabriel said.

"You would be too if you were in their shoes," Wolfe told him.

"Point taken Deborah," Gabriel replied. "I liked the Marine who put the butt of his phaser rifle in Ian McCarthy's face."

Deborah Wolfe laughed.

"I see the Admiral sent the Andorian's after them," Argo said.

"I would've done the same thing now that we know the Andorian's history," Wolfe replied.

"So would I Deborah," Gabriel said with a smile.

"It was the Fleet Admiral who gave his brother all the codes and Starfleet intelligence," Argo said.

"They were both members of Section 31 Argo," Wolfe replied.

"Retired Fleet Admiral Stiles is right when he said the Federation and Starfleet hate unpleasantness," Gabriel said.

"It's always been unpleasant out there Dan, and the Federation and Starfleet are finally finding that out," Argo replied.

General Gabriel thought about what Admiral Janeway and her crew went through in the Delta Quadrant.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"We do not have enough JAG Officer's to handle this many cases," Admiral T'Lara said reading her padd looking at the names of the Admiral's, Starfleet Officer's and enlisted personnel who're to be prosecuted.

"You'll have to do the best you can T'Lara, and we're still quietly arresting current and former Starfleet Officers throughout Federation space along with other civilians; including a few retired Ambassadors and former Federation Council Members," Rean replied.

"What are they going to be charge with?" she asked.

"Treason," he answered.

Admiral T'Lara raised an eyebrow. "All of them?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "You can read the classified material and view the recordings in my Private Conference Room."

"Aye sir," she said.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Office of the Judge Advocate General

"Oh shit," Captain Michael Lawrence said aloud after reading the classified material and reviewing the recordings. He knows when this comes out there's going to be hell to pay. He also knows that the Starfleet Officer's involved are going to have to make some sort of a deal, if they wanted shorter sentences, which he doubts they'll get. The press is going to have a field day and be at every hearing and/or trial of every Starfleet Admiral, Officer and enlisted personnel involved. _This is going to be a damn nightmare_, he thought.

xxx

Paris, France - Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets - Ten Days Later

"I wish you would've told me about this earlier Madam President," Ambassador Yarn said still smarting from being left in the dark.

"We couldn't take any changes," she replied. "How you read the material and seen the recordings?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Does everyone have counsel Admiral?" President Logan turned and asked Rean.

"Aye Madam President," he answered.

"I'm going to hold a press conference in a few days and this is what we're going to do...," she told them.

xxx

Presidential Press Room - Two Days Later

"Do you know what this is about?" Jake Sisko asked his Bajoran colleague.

"No," she answered.

"The President of the United Federation of Planets," her Press Secretary said.

The reporters stood up when she entered the room and saw Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Jaz Rean with her.

The Federation President walked to the podium and the Ambassador and Chief of Starfleet stood behind her. "Members of the Press Corp, today is a very sad and dark day for all of us. We've uncovered a conspiracy within the Federation and Starfleet on a monumental scale...," she told them.

"Madam President," the reporters shouted at once after she finished.

The Federation President answered questions for 10 minutes and told the Members of the Press that Admiral Rean will answer the rest of their questions. She turned and walked off the podium and out of the room with Ambassador Yarn following behind.

xxx

"How did Starfleet discovery this conspiracy Admiral?" Jake Sisko asked.

"That's classified," Rean answered.

"How many Starfleet Officer's are involved?" an Andorian reporter asked.

"Many," Rean answered.

"How long has this conspiracy been going on and how did it start?" a Benzar reporter asked.

"This conspiracy has been going on for over 200 years and it started with Starfleet...," Rean answered.

There were gasps and murmurs in the room.

"I see Starfleet is not as pure and righteous as everyone thought," the Bajoran reporter said with a smug look on her face.

"No institution is perfect," Rean replied.

"What will happened to the civilians involved Admiral?" a Trill reporter asked.

"They'll be tried in civilian courts," he answered and the Admiral answered questions for another hour.

There was a live feed going to every Federation Member World and Colony via sub-space and each Member of the Press was handed a padd before they left the room with all the pertinent information.

xxx

Admiral Alynna Nechayev is quite frankly in a state of shock after watching the Presidential News Conference and hearing that Starfleet had broken the Section 31 cabal wide open. She'd heard rumors about the Section years ago, but they've always seemed elusive and now she knew why, and wondered how Starfleet Intelligence found out about them.

xxx

Admiral and Mrs. Rean's Home

Kella Rean watched the Federation President and her husband of 30 years on the vids that morning and now knew why he'd spent so many late nights at Starfleet Command. She knows Jaz very well and knows deep down he's a very passionate man and those passions run deep; he's also cold and ruthless and it's those attributes that attracted her to him. He's a good husband, father and grandfather and she knows this conspiracy had shaken him to the very core; however, no one would know that by looking at his cool demeanor.

When Admiral Rean returned home that evening he went to his wife and hugged her tightly. She gently put his head on her shoulder and the dam broke. During their quiet dinner later that evening he poured his heart out to her and afterwards, took her into their bedroom and made passionate love to her.

Kella Rean knows her husband will spend many more late nights at Starfleet Command, but they both know she'll be waiting for him when he returns home.

The next morning Jaz Rean decided to take a week off.

xxx

Federation Space - Risa

Lieutenant Jonathan Mayhew panicked after watching the News Conference. He was to return to his post as pilot aboard the _USS Archer_ in 4 days. Instead, the 27 year old booked passage on the next freighter out and ran all the way to the Nyberrite Alliance. He knew his career as a Starfleet Officer was over and he'll never see his parents, sister, brother-in-law, two nephews and niece again, and cursed the woman who approached him and blamed her for his predicament.

xxx

After Lieutenant Commander Rachel Oliver watched the Press Conference from her home on one of the Federation Colony Worlds, the 32 year old knew Starfleet will be hot on her tail and took the next transport out, and kept running as far as her Latium would take her. She was the golden girl and the first person on her Colony World to join Starfleet. The former Lieutenant Commander realized all the hard work at Starfleet Academy had been for naught because of the decision she made 10 years ago.

xxx

Ferengi Casino Ship

"To the Federation and Starfleet, who turned out to be just as corrupt as everyone else. There is hope for them yet," the Ferengi Manager said smiling and raised his glass in a toast.

The rest of the patrons agreed and knocked back their drinks.

xxx

Orion Space Station

Everyone was talking about the conspiracy in the Federation and Starfleet and they all had a good laugh at their expense.

"It seems the Federation and Starfleet are no better than anyone else," one patron said.

"They were always like everyone else, they just hid it very well," her friend replied.

"I agree," she said with a smirk on her face.

No one knew a Section 31 Operative was present on the Station and quietly left the bar before meeting her contact. After her shuttle was cleared to depart, she headed to an unknown destination. Her photo along with other Section 31 Operative's photos were shown on the vids a few days later.

The Section 31 Operatives who were not captured decided it was best to leave Federation Space and never return. They all had contingency plans in case this day arrived, and scattered and were never seen or heard from again. One headed for the Nyberrite Alliance and another kept going beyond Nyberrite Alliance space until he reached the end-of-the-line.

How ironic, that the Section is suppose to protect the Federation, and one Section 31 agent found himself running from the Federation. He too wondered how Starfleet found out about the Section. _No matter_, he thought, and knew he'll survive in his new home – well outside Federation space.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes

Admiral's Jamison and Stokes thought Jaz looked well rested when he entered his Conference Room.

"John, Mark," he said.

"Jaz," they replied.

"Report," Rean said after sitting down.

"A few Starfleet Officers committed suicide and a few are AWOL," Jamison told Rean.

"Who are they?" Rean asked.

Admiral Jamison told him.

"Lieutenant Commander Oliver and Lieutenant Mayhew are on the run," Stokes told Rean.

"Of course they are," Rean said. The Admiral knew they'll be hard to find and his gut told him they're both headed out of Federation space to destinations unknown. He thought either one or both would run to the Nyberrite Alliance and if they did, they'll be hard for Starfleet to find.

"They'll find a hole to hide in and their skills and training will serve them well," Jamison said.

Rean agreed with his Chief of Intelligence.

"They're a lot of angry Starfleet Officers who want to get their hands on Raymond and James Stiles," Stokes said.

They continued discussing other matters for another hour.

xxx

Paris France - Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets

President Logan spoke with the President of Lantis a few days later, and during their conversation President Chambers offered a solution to part of the Federation's problem and they discussed it in detail. She liked the idea and told him she'll get back to him.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Federation Space – Bajor – Admiral Sisko's Office

"Your name was not in their files Doctor," Sisko said to Bashir.

"I wonder why?" he asked.

"You told them no Doctor, which was very courageous of you," Sisko answered.

"How do you know sir?" he asked.

Sisko smiled at him.

"I wonder how Starfleet Intelligence found out?" Bashir asked.

"I'm sure they had a little help," Sisko answered with a serene smile.

"Sir," Bashir said with a perplexed look on his face.

The Admiral's smile never left his face.

Admiral Sisko knew he, the Federation and Starfleet did many unsavory things during the Dominion War in order to survive, however, to fine out that Admiral William Ross – whom he respected and admired – worked for Section 31 came as a complete surprise to him.

xxx

The family members of those arrested suffered great humiliation and were hounded by the Press. A few cadets at Starfleet Academy that had a family member arrested left the Academy on their own accord, and one cadet was severely beaten, and the perpetrators were expelled from the Academy. The Starfleet Officers who had a family member arrested knew they were also tainted – however unfairly – and they too were looked upon as traitors.

xxx

Federation Civilian Court - One Week Later

When the Press Corp entered the Courtroom for the preliminary hearings, they were surprised to see the many armed guards standing around the room. They knew these court proceedings will be shown live; and when the first prisoner's name was called, the Press Corp was aghast when they saw Retired Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles being lead into the Courtroom in chains and wearing an orange jump suits with the word PRISONER in large bold letters on the back. The Retired Fleet Admiral had a snarl on his face and on the advice of his attorney, he pleaded not guilty. The Preliminary Hearings lasted for almost three weeks and each prisoner was dressed the same way, and they too pleaded not guilty.

Many of the prisoners protested their treatment at being locked down most of the day and having to wear chains everywhere they went – and received no sympathy from the Judge.

xxx

Admiral Paris' Home

"Damn the man," Admiral DeSoto said angrily watching the vids. "He was the cause of us taking so many losses during the early part of the war."

"He was my friend for many years and I never suspected a thing," Admiral Paris said shaking his head.

"The repercussions will be far reaching," Tom Paris said holding his daughter.

"You're right son," Admiral Paris said.

Admiral Janeway just glared at the former Fleet Admiral.

xxx

JAG Court - One Month Later

The Press Corp watched intently when the Clerk of the Court called the first prisoner who was none other than the former Vice Admiral William Ross, who appeared before the Honorable Captain Michael Lawrence in chains. The former Vice Admiral pleaded not guilty on advice from counsel after the charges were read against him.

Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev had tears in her eyes when she turned off the vids after seeing her friend Bill Ross enter the court like a common criminal and plead not guilty.

The JAG preliminary proceedings took almost three weeks and the other former Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel also pleaded not guilty on advice from counsel.

xxx

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was alone in his home in the South of France and wept after seeing the vids and reading the names of current, retired and now dead Starfleet Officer's who betrayed their oaths; and that the Federation and Starfleet he loves have been manipulated by others for hundreds of years – and their crimes were horrific.

xxx

"How could you?" Doctor Beverly Crusher asked aloud when she saw one of her former classmates plead not guilty at his hearing for attempted genocide.

xxx

"I still can't believe this Worf," LaForge said still in a state of shock. "The Section became what they are today because of Starfleet."

"None of them had any honor," Commander Worf replied.

Geordi LaForge just shook his head.

xxx

"You don't seem surprised," Deanna Troi said to her husband, Captain Will Riker at dinner that evening at a restaurant in San Francisco.

"There was always something I didn't like about Shelby and Captain Jellico when they came aboard the _Enterprise-D_," he told her.

"Your instincts were right," she said.

"I wish they weren't," he replied.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

To say there was an uproar in the Council Chambers was an understatement, it was sheer pandemonium. The Council Members are angry at being called buffoons; while others were accusing other Members of treason or worse when they found out about the arrests of their citizens on their home worlds who worked for the Section, and they were appalled how deep they were buried and for how long. Truth be told only a few Member Worlds didn't have a Section 31 Operative.

They were also outraged when they learned that Section 31 had sabotaged their efforts over the years with other worlds to becomes Members of the Federation; and of the attempted coup d'état of their President by the Section before the Dominion War, and of the 400 Starfleet Officers involved. What really got their goat was learning that Section 31 thought the Federation and Starfleet were not tough enough, and the names of the former and deceased Council Members who agreed with them.

A few Council Members, in consultation with their Governments, decided to leave the Federation. President Logan and Ambassador Yarn tried in vain to have them remain in the Federation after speaking to the Ambassadors and their Governments, but to no avail.

A few days later there was stunned silence in the Council Chambers when President Logan comforted the Council Members about their knowledge and consent of the attempted genocide of an entire race. One Council Member tried to explained to Madam President their position, but was met with a look from the Federation President that froze his soul, and the Ambassador was shamed. She told them in no uncertain terms what she thought of their actions and in her opinion, they were no better than the Founders.

After she left the Council Chambers many Members realized they made a deal with the Devil and looked the other way.

xxx

No words could express the outrage of the Starfleet Officers when they found out Section 31 had Starfleet ships destroyed and their crews killed over the years for their own purposes. They were enraged when they found out that it was the then Fleet Admiral's brother, a civilian no less, and certain deceased and retired Federation Council Members who came up with the strategy to fight defensively at the beginning of the Dominion War and persuaded other Council Members to go along. They now realized why they lost entire fleets and their friends and colleagues were killed unnecessarily. They were fit to be tied when they learned that their communications were being monitored by Section 31 when their ships were orbiting Earth; and their Operation's Centers on Earth and in the Avalon System were also being monitored by the Section.

xxx

"How did this happen Robert?" Picard asked during dinner at a small restaurant in the French countryside.

"It happened out of fear Jean-Luc," DeSoto answered.

"Fear of what and from whom?" he asked.

"It began with the Romulans and spread from there. You read the files as well as I did," DeSoto answered. "They were terrified of the Romulans and the Klingons and would do anything to protect the Federation."

"Including murder, blackmail, sabotage and the like?" Picard asked after taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes," DeSoto answered.

"They're nothing but common criminals Robert, including all the Starfleet Officers and others who helped them," he said.

"I know," DeSoto replied. "Tell me about your trip to Furl?"

Jean-Luc Picard smiled and told him about his amazing vacation.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard spent most of his time in the Furl Science Room and was amazed at the scientific data the AGF has collected over the years. He also attended a four day science conference; went to a few receptions; two dinners, and met other races from the five galaxies – many of whom are scientists. He also spent a few days relaxing on the beach and was given a tour of Furl and it's habitable moon. When he returned home, he realized it was the best leave he'd ever had.

xxx

Australia

The disgraced former Vice Admiral of Starfleet Operations, James Leyton had just finished watching the vids of the former Starfleet Officers and others at their preliminary hearings. He was surprised to learn that he too was a pawn of Section 31. He was also surprised to see them in chains and knew after hearing how the civilians were being treated, that they were all going to do hard time in a prison, and not a Federation Penal Colony, and their sentences are going to be long.

Six months before he was discharged from the New Zealand Penal Colony, the Warden told everyone about the Atlantis Galactic Federation and the Ori; and everyone was surprised to learn that AGF is in five galaxies, and that the Ori were more powerful than the Borg and Dominion combined and they came from the other end of the Universe through a wormhole called the Supergate, and that Earth has a stargate. The real shocker was that the Long Lost City of Atlantis was found in the Pegasus galaxy.

After the battle with the Ori, Leyton vowed to get to know all he could about the Stargate Program and the AGF. When he was released from the Penal Colony, he settled in Western Australia and looked up all the old vids from the time the AGF arrived until they departed, and read all the information they provided to the Federation. He realized the AGF is nothing like the Federation or Starfleet, and they're a true military, and an Army no less, and they're hard and tough. He was stunned to learn that the AGF Military declared war on the Ori immediately after they found out they destroyed one of their colony worlds, and went right after them, and they don't take a defensive stance, nor do they try to appease anyone. _Good for them_, he thought.

He also read that the Marines are in charge of Starfleet's Stargate Program and not Starfleet; and that the AGF and the Federation have signed a Science Agreement and a Defense Pact. He was sadden when his daughter told him that she and her family were moving to the Avalon System and settling on Terra.

The former Captain Erika Benteen – once Admiral Leyton's adjutant – was court-martialed and given a dishonorable discharge after the war, along with many other Starfleet Officers involved in the attempted coup. When she visited her former boss at his small abode, she told him about the new ship classes that are currently being built by Starfleet and the reasons why.

"Finally," he said, and knew it was the Ori and the AGF that brought the Federation and Starfleet to their senses.

xxx

Federation Space - Avalon System - DS Alpha

Everyone was silent while watching the vids in one of the lounges, and Yeoman Williams is feeling better after being consoled by Captain Estahahn earlier.

"Who's the buffoon now?" Someone shouted when they saw James Stiles in chains.

"He is," Yeoman Williams shouted across the lounge with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

"Commander," Captain Jamison said when he sat down next to her.

"Captain," she said straightening her shoulders.

"Relax Commander," he replied with a grin and order drinks for both of them when the waitress came over, and invited her to dinner that evening.

The Commander accepted the Captain's invitation.

xxx

Lieutenant Nog and his friend Lieutenant Bill Edmunds also had dinner that evening, and they talked about were the vids they saw, and the possible repercussions for everyone involved.

Nog wanted to lay a few bets on the outcome of certain people, but Bill didn't take the bait.

xxx

Deep Space Indy

Admiral Vosolak was ready to explode when he read who was calling the shots at the beginning of the Dominion War, and now he knows why they almost lost everything. He was delighted, but didn't show it, when he saw the two of them in chains during their hearings and thought they only got what they deserved.

xxx

On-board the _USS Denmark_

"How's the crew?" Quinn asked his First Officer.

"All everyone talks about, or want to talk about is what they read and saw on the vids. This is worse than a disaster Captain," Hahn answered while she and the Captain were having dinner together.

Quinn nodded his head in agreement. The only thing Captain Quinn heard on-board his ship was talk of Treason in the Federation and Starfleet. He too read what Starfleet sent, which is staggering in it's scope and breath, and he saw the vids. He was angry and also sadden when he saw his former classmate, Commander Diana Holland, at her court martial hearing in chains, and to think that Federation civilians had been manipulating everything for hundreds of years, sicken him.

xxx

Terra

"I still can't believe this," Barclay said to everyone.

"Neither can I Reg," Harry Kim replied.

"Naomi has been asking questions we can't answer," Sam Wildman told them. Samantha Wildman gave birth to another girl and they named her Kate Wildman.

"Captain Sanders was surprised to see one of her former classmates in chains," Kim told them.

"There were many surprises," Sam Wildman said.

Reginald Barclay is glad no one knew he nearly passed out after head read all the information.

xxx

Terra - Admiral Tevan's Private Conference Room

Admiral Tevan listened to his angry Admirals and let them vent.

"Shit!" "This is fine mess," Admiral Peter Duncan said angrily. "Noble and DS Alpha are still in an uproar."

"It's worse than that," Admiral Donna Johnson replied. "DS Indy and Europa are also in an uproar and everyone wants to see all their heads on a platter."

"Terra and everyone in this part of Federation space are also angry," Admiral Patricia Edwards told them.

"Sons-of-bitches," Admiral Conrad Miller said under his breath, wanting to strangle someone – preferably the former Fleet Admiral and his brother.

"Three Member Worlds have left the Federation," Tevan told them interrupting their conversations.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"Who are they?" Morgan asked.

Tevan told them. "I'm afraid this is just the beginning," he said.

Admiral's Savin and Tala quietly listened and only made a comment when they thought it was necessary, but no one in the room knew how angry the Andorian's really were.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis - General Wolfe's Office

Present: General's Wolfe, Argo, Gabriel, Chow and Brennan

"...and the Federation has lost a few members," Chow told them.

General Argo wasn't surprised. "Did you see how they were accusing each other of Treason and worse in their Council Meeting?" Argo asked.

"They were angry Argo," Wolfe answered.

"President Logan and Admiral Rean were true to their word, and every dirty secret came out," Gabriel said, admiring both of them.

"It needed to come out Dan," Chow replied.

"President Logan didn't release to the public the Council's decision to remain quiet regarding the Founders," Brennan said.

"She didn't have to. The public now knows that a few Doctors at Starfleet Medical were responsible for the Founder's disease on orders from Section 31," Wolfe replied.

"Some things shall remain classified Maggie and that's one of them. We only gave President Logan that information, and Admiral Rean nor any else knows the Federation Council refused to give the Founders the cure for their disease, and looked the other way at their attempted genocide," Argo told her. "I did like the look of disapproval and disdain she gave them."

"She cut them down to size with that look," Chow said smiling. "The Federation Council now knows someone else knows their dirty secret."

"President Logan is also the only one who knows that Section 31 was monitoring her communications until we stepped in and changed that; and Mr. Stiles and his associates were frustrated they could no longer intercept her communications, and they didn't know why," Argo said smiling at Maggie.

"I get the feeling Retired Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles is jealous of Admiral Rean," Maggie said.

"He is, and Admiral Rean knows it. He saw how Stiles looked at those 5 pips he wears, which he'd always coveted," Gabriel replied, ever the astute observer. "Stiles forgot it's others who chose Admiral Rean to be the Chief of Starfleet and not him."

"He clam demeanor belies the steel on the inside and he's very ruthless," Brennan said.

"You have to be in order to take on the Dominion almost single handedly," Wolfe replied smiling.

"Now we know what Admiral Rean meant when he said he'll make sure the Section 31 Operatives keep running," Chow said.

"When they saw their names and photos on the vids, they booked passage on the next freighter going far beyond Federation space, along with the Starfleet Officer's who went AWOL; and those Officers will always sleep with one eye open and look over their shoulders," Argo said.

The others agreed.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Sol System - Algernon - Federation Colony World

Algernon is a sparsely populated Federation colony world with just over 35,000 inhabitants, and the only contact they have with any Federation vessels are Federation freighters, which come to Algernon every few months. Needless they say, they were all surprised to hear about the conspiracy within the Federation and Starfleet which was the main topic of conversation among the local population. An elderly man who lived alone watched the preliminary hearings of both the Civilian and JAG Courts on the vids with interest. Everyone knew the elderly man kept to himself and rarely socialized with anyone. Eccentric they called him, but he seemed harmless and never bothered anyone.

A cloaked Federation vessel arrived above the planet just before sundown, scanned the surface and waited patiently until most of the colonists were asleep. Everyone on the vessel knew the elderly man was not as spry as he once was, but they still took precautions just in case he had a phaser ready to fire, and the Commander of the vessel told his retrieval team he was coming with them.

The elderly man used to sleep with one eye opened, but age eventually caught up with him and now he slept soundly, however, he made sure he had an excellent alarm system. He was surprised to see a Starfleet Admiral standing at the foot of his bed along with six Andorian's who had their phaser rifles pointed at him, after he was awakened.

"Hello Mr. Stillman, or should I say Mr. Frank Stiles, father of Raymond and James Stiles," the Admiral said.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my home?" he asked with an angry look on his face, and then spat at one of the Andorian's and missed.

"I'm Admiral Robert DeSoto and these men are Starfleet Marines, who're here to arrest you," DeSoto answered.

"How dare you," he said, and saw the Admiral nod to one of the disgusting Andorian's.

Colonel Kavel gave the order to take Mr. Stiles into custody.

"Unhand me you filthy pigs," he said screaming while he was being lifted out of bed.

"Take him away," DeSoto ordered.

"Yes sir," Kavel said, and nodded to the two Marines who were holding Mr. Stiles.

Mr. Frank Stiles never saw the gaping hole in the bulk head to his secret room nor the Starfleet Intelligence agents downloading data from his computers before he was beamed aboard the _USS Atlas._

xxx

Sol System - Earth - Federation Space

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Sitak, a Vulcan female, was promoted to Vice Admiral and given new orders; she'll be the new Commander of Starbase 313, and Admiral Edward Daniels is being transferred to Starfleet Command. Admiral Sitak was taken to Starbase 313 via the _Arcadian_ and returned to Earth with Admiral Daniels, his aide, Lt. Commander Stevens and Lieutenant jg Carla Brooks.

Admiral Daniels was told by Admiral Rean when he arrived at Starfleet Command that he's the new Fleet Admiral of the Sol System and his new Odyssey class ship is currently being constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. The _USS Valley Forge_, Admiral Ross' former Flagship, will have a new skipper after Admiral Daniels' ship is completed. Admiral Rean also granted Admiral Daniels' request for a 4 weeks leave and handed him a padd of the schematics of his new ship, and then dismissed him.

Two days later Admiral Daniels walked through the stargate to Furl and was met by General Charlotte Scott.

xxx

Alpha Centauri - Two Weeks Later

The middle-aged woman walked back to her home and made sure she wasn't followed, and still walks with a limp that pains her to this day. Her home is on the beach on a secluded part of the planet, and she owns a club where the local's come to drink and dance. After the doctor gave her a new face, she was told to leave Federation space for good and never return, and was given a generous amount of Latium. However, she opted, without anyone's knowledge, to return to her home planet with her new face and a new name.

As she was walking home, she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary and continued walking. "What the...," she said aloud when she entered her home and felt steel hands grab each arm. When the lights were turned on she saw a steely eyed Starfleet Commander standing there with six Starfleet Marines who had their phaser rifles pointed at her.

"Everyone thought you were dead Lieutenant Commander Sonia Robinson," the Commander said.

"Who are you?" she asked in an arrogant tone.

"Starfleet Intelligence," the Commander answered.

"My name is not Sonia Robinson," she said.

"Your DNA will say otherwise," Admiral Janeway said when she beamed into the room.

The woman looked at her former classmate who'd risen to the Admiralty the hard way.

"How could you?" Janeway asked in a sharp tone with hatred in her eyes.

The former Sonia Robinson remained silent and now knows her former classmate knew her secret. When she first saw the then Cadet Janeway at Starfleet Academy she had an instant dislike for her and thought she was snooty. It didn't help that her father was an Admiral and her gut told her that she too would one day become an Admiral, which infuriated her even more. She was happy to do the deed the Section asked to do, because Admiral Edward Janeway was about to expose the Section's secrets. Her only regret was that Kathryn Janeway didn't die in the "shuttle accident" with her father and fiancé. She was badly injured by another Starfleet Officer when she was caught sabotaging another shuttle, and the Section pulled her out just before the shuttle exploded. Sonia Robinson never knew that the Section knew she's completely amoral and exploited that fact.

"Beam her to the brig," Janeway said when she didn't get a reply, and knew by the look in Sonia Robinson's eyes that she hated her.

"Yes Admiral," the Sargent said and tapped his comm badge.

xxx

San Francisco - Admiral Janeway's Apartment

"This is a nasty business Robert and the secrets we're uncovering are worse than appalling," she said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Kathryn Janeway put her cup on the coffee table and cried uncontrollably on Robert DeSoto's shoulder.

Admiral DeSoto knew what crimes Sonia Robinson committed and contacted Admiral Janeway and told her he'll drop by for a night cap after dinner. He'd met her father and thought he was a fine man, and also knew she'll need a shoulder to cry on.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Milky Way Galaxy

Edward Daniels didn't think about anything except the beautiful woman he's been spending time with for the past three weeks. He and Charlotte spent the first two weeks at a private home with staff on a secluded beach with blue crystalline waters, and then returned to her spacious two bedroom apartment overlooking the beautiful city. After they returned, he met Charlotte's son Richard and his wife Cara, who's pregnant with their second child, and their six year old daughter Caroline. He was happy to see Colonel Marell again and met his wife and three children, and he and Charlotte they had dinner with General Chow Lee one evening.

He told Charlotte about his ex-wife and grown daughter, who lives on Earth with her husband and his two grandsons, whom he's never met, and she encouraged him to get to know his daughter again and his grandsons. He agreed and spent the next week touring Furl City and the lovely moon.

When Lt. Commander Stevens returned to Earth, he enrolled in Command School on orders from Admiral Daniels. Lt. jg Carla Brooks also took refresher courses at Command School and more piloting lessons from Commander Tom Paris onboard the Delta Flyer – who's very impressed with her piloting skills.

xxx

Verex III - Orion Space

Ramos is a thief and smuggler and has a eidetic (photographic) memory and recognized the picture of one of the Section 31 Operative's, but didn't see the picture of his "wife". They traveled aboard his freighter, the _Rogue_, from time to time and always stayed in their quarters; and the last time they came aboard his vessel, over 10 years ago, they had plenty of cargo which he thought was unusual. When they arrived at the Orion Space Station and after he thought everyone had disembarked, he went to the cargo hole and found the husband and wife talking to two men he didn't recognize, and suddenly his leg snap and screamed in agony, and he was severely beaten until he fell unconscious. When Ramos awoke over three hours later he found the cargo bay empty and somehow manage to crawl off his ship and received medical assistance. He heard through the grapevine a week later that a stolen Federation freighter was seen departing the Station the day of his beating, and he put two and two together.

During the ensuring years Ramos ferried many passengers to and from two of the Federation's resort planets, and by chance he saw the "wife" from a distance while he was taking a few days of rest and relaxation before picking up his passengers. He asked his contact who she was and his contact told him, after receiving 2 bars of gold pressed Latium. Ramos knew he could never get close to her, but after seeing the wanted poster of her "husband", he went to see his old friend Quark.

xxx

Federation Space - Casperia Prime

The 45 year old woman owns a small exclusive resort that caterers only to the wealthy who pay in Latium. Her clients included those from the Orion Syndicate and others of a nefarious nature, and she's paid handsomely for catering to their every whim. Her employees are also very discrete and never discuss with anyone what they hear or whom they service – and know it'll be their end if they did.

No one knew someone was recording the comings and goings of everyone and downloaded all the information from every computer on the property, and then was beamed aboard a cloaked Starfleet vessel after a small device was planted in the proprietor's home.

"Welcome back," Admiral DeSoto said, and slid a PADD across his desk.

"Thank you Admiral," Julie replied when she walked into his ready room and downloaded the information on the padd.

xxx

"Leave now," the Starfleet Intelligence Officer, who's dressed in civilian clothing, said to Ramos after receiving a signal.

Ramos nodded his head and was beamed aboard the _Rogue,_ and his ship warped out of the system after it received clearance to depart.

"She's home Admiral," his Operation's Officer said.

"Put me through to Commander Harris," DeSoto said.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

xxx

The proprietor had a stunned look on her face while she was being beamed away and looked around and saw she was in a Starfleet brig with Marines looking at her with disdain. She never saw the Starfleet Intelligence Officers and Marines converging on her home nor her resort.

Admiral DeSoto saw the sneer on her face when he walked into the brig and heard her curses.

"Why am I here?" she asked with a look of hatred on her face. "You have no right to hold a private Federation citizen."

"On the contrary Ms. Angelique Morrow. Your crimes against the Federation and Starfleet are very serious," DeSoto answered.

The woman wondered how Starfleet found out about her. She was approached by the Section over 17 years ago while on Earth visiting her family. They knew she was a smuggler and she agreed to procure whatever they needed for a large fee, and her business dealings with them were very profitable. With the help of a few of her colleagues, she'd stolen a few Federation freighters and delivered them to the Section, but didn't know they destroyed said freighters after they completed their missions. Her gut told her to run after seeing the vids, but she thought she was safe; and she'll never know it was the man who has scars on his face and who still wears a leg brace that sold her down the river – for a fat fee – and there's no honor among thieves.

xxx

Sol System - Earth

Admiral Rean showed Admiral's Jamison and Stokes a Confidential Written Authorization from President's Chambers and Logan.

Three days later Admiral Jamison walked through the stargate to Furl and was met by General Chow and was immediately transported to the _Hank Landry. _The _Hank Landry_, using her wormhole drive and cloak, retrieved the AGF cloaked probe two light years from Earth. Admiral Jamison then gave Colonel Dale the coordinates to three destinations and he complied. The first destination is 7 light years from Breen space where the cloaked probe was launched. The second destination was the Section 31 shipyard and Colonel Dale, on orders from Admiral Jamison, sent 30 missiles into the shipyard blowing it to pieces, and then released what looked like stardust and a few minutes later there, and there was no debris left. The same thing was done to the Section 31 records facility, and the cloaked probes near the shipyard and records installation were retrieved by the _Hank Landry_.

When the _Hank Landry _returned to Furl, Admiral Jamison was transported to the Furl gate room and he walked through the stargate back to Earth.

xxx

The Federation President, Ambassador's Yarn and Theb met with Admiral Rean and General Richards and informed them of the new policies she and the Federation Council want implemented. Admiral Rean and General Richards were both surprised at the role the Starfleet Marines will be given, and President Logan and the Ambassadors told them the Federation Council are going to ratify the amendment to the Charter.

Later that week President Logan, Ambassador's Yarn and Theb, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Jamison, Stokes and General Richards spoke with President Chambers, Secretary of Defense Jean Marie Cannon, Mr. Hani Nadine (Head of the Lantis Intelligence Agency), Congresswoman Brooke Simmons (Speaker of the House and Head of the Lantis House Intelligence Committee), General's Wolfe, Argo and Chow, and they discussed the agenda for the upcoming meeting with the rest of the Members of the Special Committee at President Logan's and Ambassador Yarn's request.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy - Atlantis

General Gabriel raised an eyebrow after reading his orders.

"The Director only wants the best and requested that he be taken to Earth on the Flagship. Congresswoman Simmons and General Argo will also be going with him and General's Chow and Brennan will meet them onboard _Thor's Hammer_," Wolfe told him smiling.

"Yes ma'am," he said returning the smile.

"Dismissed," she said.

General Gabriel greeted his guests when they boarded _Thor's Hammer_ and the Director and Congresswoman were shown to their quarters along with their civilian security detail, and General Argo was shown to his quarters by General Gabriel.

Director Nadine, Congresswoman Simmons and General Argo were on the bridge when _Thor's Hammer_ jumped into hyperspace.

xxx

Sol System - Earth

General's Chow and Brennan walked through the stargate to Earth from Terra with Admiral Tevan and their aides and security details. When they arrived they had lunch with Admiral's Rean, Stokes and Jamison. Admiral Tevan asked why the others were coming by ship instead of walking through the stargate, and General Chow told them.

"Politicians," Jamison said with a snort.

Everyone laughed.

xxx

Starfleet Operation's Center

"When will they arrive sir?" Commander Benrod asked.

"In two hours," Admiral Hernandez answered.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

"Ambassador," the Andorian Ambassador Theb said when he walked up to Spock.

"Do you know what the meeting is about Ambassador?" Spock asked.

"Yes, however, everyone will find out in a few days," Theb answered.

"The President signed an Executive Order some time ago authorizing Starfleet to start building warships," Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about time," Theb replied. "Starfleet forgot to build warships before the Borg and we were unprepared for the Dominion. All of Starfleet's resources went into building exploration vessels and Starfleet lost sight of the fact that they're also the defensive arm of the Federation. The member worlds who left the Federation, joined the Federation with the understanding that Starfleet would protect them; however, their worlds were decimated by the Dominion and Starfleet was no where to be found. During the war we sent the _Enterprise-E_ to recruit others to join the Federation, and they declined and told Captain Picard they thought it best if they didn't have anything to do with the Federation or Starfleet. Over the years we became arrogant and complacent and thought we could take whatever the universe could throw at us, however, we were proven wrong time and again."

"Starfleet's primary mission is exploration," Spock said.

"That's why we nearly lost everything to the Dominion," Theb replied.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He'd heard rumors that many Council Members wanted to change Starfleet's mission, but didn't know how many Council Members were in agreement, and over a few Members objections, the majority of the Council Members put Starfleet's Exploration Program on hold until further notice. He also knows many Starfleet Officers are still grumbling that they're excluded from the Stargate Program, with a few exceptions. Ambassador Spock understands their concerns, but knows Starfleet Personnel are not trained – like the Marines – for ground combat. He, Ambassador Theb, the Council Members, General Richards, and most of the Corp Senior Staff, along with Admiral Rean and other Starfleet Admirals and Personnel were at Starfleet Stargate Command and watched as President Logan wished SSC1 good luck and God speed before they walked through the stargate to seek out new life and new civilizations. When the stargate was encoding, General Richards shouted 'Semper Fi' to his Marines and they shouted the same back to their Commandant – and he saw the envious looks on the faces of many Starfleet Personnel, and the smiles and smug looks on the Marine Personnel in the gate room.

Ambassador Theb is the Chairman of the Special Committee that was set up after the Dominion War to analyze why Starfleet failed to adequately protect the Federation. He and the others on the Committee are Hawks, and after they raked the Admirals at Starfleet Command over the coals, they threw them to the wolves in the Council Chambers, and the Federation Council Members promised the Admirals that they'll be changes made to Starfleet. He and the other members of the Special Committee have been briefed by President Logan, Ambassador Yarn, Admiral's Rean, Stokes and Jamison and General Richards about the ongoing investigation into Section 31 and other matters relating to intelligence in the Avalon System. They were also told that the AGF have given them cloaking technology and technology that can detect cloaks, and before anyone of them could object, President Logan told them that the cloaking technology was used after the Romulan Empire imploded and their agreement with them is now null and void.

Ambassador Yarn informed them that only certain ships will have the cloaking technology, but all vessels and installations will have the technology that can detect cloaked ships, except AGF ships, and their agreement with the Romulan's never applied to the Avalon System.

Ambassador Theb and the others were surprised to hear that the AGF had given them that technology and they were keeping an eye on the Dominion and the Breen. Theb and the others suspected there was more to it than that, but didn't press the issue. They were happy that someone's was watching their backs.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Sol System - Earth - Starfleet Operation's Center

"A Fleet of 150 ships just dropped out of hyperspace Admiral," Commander Benrod said.

"Hail _Thor's Hammer_," Hernandez said.

"Aye sir," he said.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ - General Gabriel's Quarters

"..., and after the reception this evening, we're invited to dinner with Admiral and Mrs. Rean and others. The Director and Congresswoman will have dinner with the politicians," Chow told Gabriel.

"Thank you Lee," Gabriel said smiling at his old friend.

They talked for another hour before they showered and changed into their dress uniforms.

xxx

Federation Council Reception Room

"I hate these things," Argo said.

"So do we Argo, but it's part of our job," Chow replied.

"The Director and Madam Speaker are getting all the attention," Brennan said, watching as a few Council Members were vying for their attention.

"They wouldn't have it any other way," Gabriel replied.

xxx

"I wonder how they do it?" Admiral Nechayev asked looking at the tall elegant man dressed in an expensive looking suit with a tie.

"Do what Alynna?" Admiral Chin asked.

"Keep an eye on all that space," she answered.

"They don't do it alone Alynna and they have help. The Alliance of Planets and Ralls share intelligence with the AGF and vice versa. The AGF, unlike the Federation, have cultivated friendships with many non space faring races in the five galaxies and they know who to go to for information," Chin told her.

"The Stargate Network," Nechayev said turning and looking at Chin.

"Ground intelligence is just as important and that intelligence is not only given to the AGF Military, but also agents from the LIA," she replied.

"Their civilian apparatus must be vast," Nechayev said.

"It is, and President Chambers and Director Nadine are the only two people who know what's going on in the five galaxies that's non-military related," Chin replied.

"That's a lot of intelligence," Admiral Nechayev said shaking her head..

xxx

"So that's the AGF's spy-master," Ambassador Lincoln said looking at Director Nadine.

"Yes, he is knows more than we can ever image," Admiral Jamison replied, and took a sip of his drink.

"I still find it hard to believe that they kept the same system after they left Earth," Lincoln said.

"Why change it?" Jamison asked.

"How and why did they become a civilian intelligence agency?" the Benzar Ambassador asked.

"Before World War II the United States Government had no real intelligence agency. During the war, a wartime intelligence agency was formed called the Office of Strategic Services, or OSS, who's responsibility was to coordinate espionage activities for the United States Armed Forces behind enemy lines. After the war, the OSS was disbanded and the Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA, was established under the National Security Act of 1947. The CIA's role was external intelligence gathering and they had sub-stations world-wide and all their employees were all civilians," Jamison answered..

"Why didn't they have their military gather intelligence?" the Trill Ambassador asked.

"It wasn't their role Ambassador, that's why they set-up a civilian intelligence agency. Their military only dealt with military intelligence, and it was civilian agents they sent behind enemy lines," Jamison answered and took another a sip of his drink.

"Spies," Ambassador Lincoln said.

"Exactly Ambassador, and it was those spies who sent valuable intelligence to the United States and the Allied Armed Forces," Jamison replied.

"The AGF did tell us that their civilian intelligence agency and their military have worked together since World War II," Ambassador Theb said.

"They need each other Ambassador," Jamison replied. "The Lantian Intelligence Agency, or LIA, needs the AGF's military assets, and the AGF military needs the LIA's assets – their agents."

"It's a co-dependent relationship and they each has something the other needs," Spock said finally understanding.

"Yes Ambassador. However, when the Ori came through the Supergate and attacked Galar II, that was strictly a military operation. When President Chambers was told of the attack on Galar II, he informed his Cabinet and their Members of Congress, and it was their Congress that declared war on the Ori and President Chambers signed the Declaration of War. President Chambers then gave a televised address to all their citizens in each galaxy and told them they'd been attacked without provocation and by whom, and they're going to war, an the vids of the attack was shown to their citizens. He also told them that the AGF has claimed that space and the Supergate is now being guarded by their military," Jamison replied.

"They don't dither do they?" Ambassador Lincoln asked.

"No Ambassador," Jamison answered.

"I admire them," Ambassador Theb said smiling.

"So do I Ambassador," Jamison replied and took another sip of his drink.

xxx

"It's nice seeing you again Admiral," Chow said to Chin when he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Same here General," she replied smiling. "This is Admiral Alynna Nechayev."

"Admiral," Chow said holding out his hand.

"General," Nechayev replied shaking his hand and then excused herself.

xxx

"This is General Argo," Gabriel said to Janeway.

"Hello General," she said.

"Admiral," he replied.

"This is Admiral Robert DeSoto," Janeway told them.

The Generals shook DeSoto's hand.

"How's Marie?" Janeway asked Gabriel.

"Splendid," Gabriel answered smiling. "She wanted me to tell all of you hello and she's looking forward to seeing Seven again."

"She'll be glad to hear that," Janeway said returning the smile. "Let me introduce you to Tom's father."

xxx

"How are your guests doing sir?" Brennan asked Richards.

"All they do is complain," Richards answered.

"They have a roof over their heads and three meals a day," Brennan said. "What's there to complain about?"

"They don't like the accommodations," Richards answered with a grin.

Argo smiled.

xxx

"I understand the _Arc Royal_ is the lead science vessel going through the Supergate and she'll only explore the other end of the universe," Captain Kevin Thorn said to Picard.

"Along with her escort vessels and they've all received numerous applications for each position aboard those ships," Picard replied wishing he was going with them.

"I'm sure they have," Thorn said. Captain Kevin Thorn is one of the Captains who stated rather loudly that it should be Starfleet Personnel going through the stargate and not the Starfleet Marines. He also thought the Federation Council was wrong when they temporarily suspended Starfleet's Exploration Program; and was livid when he received new orders that he'd been transferred to a backwater space station, and he knows he'll be stuck there for the rest of his career with no hope of promotion.

"It's time to leave," Rean said when the guests of honor and Ambassador's Yarn and Theb, along with Members of the Special Committee left the reception.

xxx

Seaside Restaurant - San Francisco

The Seaside Restaurant is one of the best small restaurants in San Francisco which has outdoor seating in the Spring, Summer and Fall, and also has the best seafood and wine in all of San Francisco. The Chef was told that General Gabriel's wife is also a Chef, which thrilled him to no end.

The former Captain of the _USS Lakota_, Erika Benteen, is having dinner with another former and disgraced Starfleet Officer at the Seaside Restaurant. "Do you know why they're here Erika?" Craig Shutter asked.

"No I don't, and I'm sure more than a few people were surprised when they dropped out of hyperspace," she answered..

When Benteen and Shutter heard murmurs in the restaurant, they turned and saw Admiral and Mrs. Rean enter the restaurant with Admirals, Jamison, Chin, Tevan, Stokes, Toddman, Daniels, Janeway and Admiral and Mrs. Grax, along with General Richards and four Generals they'd never seen before. They watched as the party was escorted to the private dining room which has large windows overlooking the ocean.

No one was surprised to see Starfleet Security, but they were surprised to see the other heavily armed soldiers with them.

"I'll be damned," Shutter said.

"This is certainly a surprise," Benteen said with a raised eyebrow.

"I assume the General's are from the AGF and that's their security," Shutter said studying the armed guards.

"Yes," Benteen said.

"I wonder what Leyton would do if he was here now?" Shutter asked.

"He'll be on the outside looking in," Benteen answered.

xxx

The Admirals, their wives and the Generals dined on a delicious meal of lobster, crab, salmon and other assorted fish along with salad, fresh vegetables, pasta, hot rolls with butter and fresh fruit and cheese for dessert. They also had red and white wine and their beverage of choice after dinner. Admiral Janeway had coffee and a few Admirals and General's had brandy. After dinner General Gabriel complimented the Chef, and he beamed.

"You looked tanned and relaxed when you returned from your leave Ed," Janeway said to Daniels.

"I spent a few weeks on the beach," he replied.

"Furl has nice beaches," Chin chimed in.

General Chow smiled at her.

"Furl also has lovely scenery and a beautiful habitable moon," Gabriel told them.

"Maybe on my next leave I'll go to Furl," Janeway replied smiling. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard said he had a wonderful time when he was there."

"Do you visit Furl often General Gabriel," Mrs. Grax asked.

"I was born and grew up on Furl Mrs. Grax," he answered smiling.

"I thought you grew up on Lantis," Stokes said.

"When I was a Major General I received orders to report to Atlantis, and when I arrived I was promoted to Lieutenant General and was told I was Second-in-Command of the Flagship Fleet. When I returned to Furl I packed up the family and move to Lantis," he told them.

"You grew up in the Milky Way galaxy," Jamison said.

"Yes," Gabriel replied.

"Dan didn't attend the War College on Furl," Chow told them.

"You didn't?" Mrs. Rean asked surprised.

"I'm an alumni of Furl University Mrs. Rean," Gabriel answered.

General Chow told them about General Gabriel's misspent youth and everyone laughed and were surprised to learn they've known each other since childhood and met at one of Furl's martial arts schools, are best friends, and all AGF citizens learn some form of martial arts beginning at the age of five.

"Why did you join the Army General?" Chin asked looking at Gabriel.

"During Career Day in my senior year of high school one of teachers, Miss Henderson, told me I should join the ROTC Program at Furl University. I asked her why and she told me it would give me the discipline I needed, and pointed to my classmates who were signing up to join the Army and Marines. After thinking about it for a few minutes I took her advice and walked-up to the Captain at the table from Furl University and signed my life away to the Army," Gabriel answered.

"What is the ROTC Program?" Mrs. Grax asked.

"The Reserve Officers' Training Corp and 40% of our Commissioned Officers come from that Program," General Chow answered.

"How does that work?" Mrs. Rean asked still confused.

"They take the same courses, training and wear the same cadet uniforms we do, but they do it at the University they're attending instead of the War College," General Brennan answered.

"Where are the Marine Officers trained?" Richards asked the other Generals.

"They're trained at the Marine Academy in each galaxy and 38% of their Commissioned Officers are taught and trained at the MROTC Program at the different Universities in each galaxy."

"It seems the AGF Armed Forces has a long reach," Janeway said.

"They do and there's no shortage of volunteers," Chow replied.

"General John Taylor studied and trained at the MROTC Program at Lantis University," Gabriel told them.

"The Commandant of the Marines?" Richard asked.

"Yes, and he didn't apply to the Marine Academy," Chow replied.

"Why?" Richards asked.

"He wanted to party and being at Lantis University gave him that opportunity," Chow answered. "One wonders how he graduated."

"He muddled through Lee, and don't forget he graduated 5th in his class and said it was the best 4 years of his life," Gabriel said.

"I bet," Janeway replied smiling and took a sip of her coffee.

"Unlike the rest of us, the ones who join the ROTC Program don't have to take the entrance exam," Brennan said.

"They don't?" Toddman asked surprised to hear that.

"No," Gabriel answered.

"The back door route," Grax said.

"Exactly Admiral," Gabriel replied. "I think the entrance exam is meaningless."

"Why do you say that General?" Daniels asked.

"It's been proven over the centuries that we can do the course work and pass the training without taking the entrance exam," Gabriel answered.

"Point taken General," Rean said.

"Doesn't Starfleet have a ROTC Program?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Rean answered.

"You missed out on a lot of good Officers," Argo said.

"We're finding that out," Tevan replied.

"I think I'll institute a ROTC Program for the Marines," Richards said. "We lost a lot of good Officers during the Dominion War."

"That's a good idea sir and it's a great feeder system. Many student's who're wait listed at the War College and Marine Academy are given that option and they take it," Argo replied.

xxx

"What's the criteria for entering the War College?" Tevan asked the Generals.

"You fill out the application and send it directly to the War College, and if your application is accepted, you take the entrance exam at a designated time and place during your senior year of high school," Chow answered. "If you're accepted, you receive an acceptance letter and everyone has to report to the War College 8 weeks before the beginning of the school year for orientation and training."

"There's a lot of competition and the exam is tough, and only 20% who pass are admitted to the War College each year and 40% of the students that are accepted, washout," Brennan told them.

"That's a high rate," Stokes said.

"That's the average for all AGF Service Academies," Argo replied. "They either can't pass the courses, the training, or break the honor code, and the majority fail the training."

"Our Service Academies are Command Schools, and the cadets and midshipmen are being trained to be Officers who'll lead men and women on the battlefield and make life and death decisions in an instant. Amidst bombs exploding, noise and confusion, and body parts and shrapnel flying around them, they must keep their wits about them and a cool head. That's the ultimate stress test," Chow said.

"Why type of training did you receive before the start of your freshman year?" Jamison asked.

"Physical training and the Army is a great believer in running you to death," Gabriel answered.

"Don't forget about the push-ups, sit-ups, the climbing, obstacle courses, survival courses and walking the wall," Brennan said.

"Walking the wall is easy Maggie," Argo said with a sly smile.

"That's easy for you to say," she replied. "A lot of female cadets have a hard time walking that damn wall."

"We know," Chow, Argo and Gabriel said in unison and laughed.

"What's walking the wall?" Janeway asked.

"It's a wall made of wood and part of an obstacle course. When you reach it, you grab hold of the rope and walk up the wall and climb over. However, a lot of female cadets have trouble because they use the rope to try to climb to the top of the wall instead of using their feet and the rope to walk up the wall. You have to pull yourself up with the rope and walk at the same time," Argo answered.

"It's much harder than it looks and more than a few male cadets have a hard time walking the wall," Chow said.

"My male classmates made sure I walked that damn wall and yelled encouragement to me the whole time. When I finally climbed over, they cheered and threw me in the air and caught me," Brennan said with a bright smile.

"That's camaraderie," Richards replied. "How many push-ups can you do General Brennan?"

"Twenty-five (25), the maximum for a female and the maximum for a male is fifty (50). However, I'm sure the other Generals can do more," Brennan answered.

Argo, Chow and Gabriel smiled at her.

"Our female Marines have to know how to do 20," Richards told them.

"That our minimum for a female General," Argo said.

"How many push-ups can you do Admiral Janeway?" Brennan asked.

"None," she answered.

"Female cadets at Starfleet Academy don't have to do push-ups?" Brennan asked surprised.

"No," Janeway answered.

"Why not?" Argo asked.

"We're a space fleet," she answered.

"We also have a space fleet, however everyone on-board all AGF vessels knows how to do push-ups, sit-ups and the like," Gabriel said.

"That's part of basic training for any Service Academy," Chow said.

"Don't forget about the 3 mile run every morning before breakfast," Gabriel replied.

"How can we forget," Brennan said laughing.

"How often did you run 3 miles each morning?" Mrs. Grax asked.

"Everyday, and all four years at the War College," Argo answered.

xxx

"How many cadets graduate each year?" Daniels asked.

"Close to 9,000 each year and that includes the cadets from the ROTC Program and that's just the Army," Brennan answered.

"They need a lot more Officers than Starfleet," Richards said.

"How many cadets graduate from Starfleet Academy each year?" Chow asked.

"Close to 600," Rean answered. "Starfleet also has a campus on Vulcan and Betazed."

"What are the requirements for Starfleet Academy?" Brennan asked.

"The candidates application has to be accepted by Starfleet Academy the same as the War College. Then they take the Academy entrance competition exams and those with the best scores take the 'psych test' to determine ones greatest fear and other unannounced tests. If they pass, they enter the Academy Preparatory Program which consists of 6 weeks of summer classes. Then they're eligible to take the Academy entrance exam," Rean answered.

"How many cadets are accepted each year?" Gabriel asked.

"Two-hundred (200) at Starfleet Academy on Earth," Toddman answered.

"That's sound elitist," Argo said.

"It is," Gabriel replied.

"How many slots does the War College have for incoming cadets?" Chin asked.

"Twenty-five-hundred (2,500) in the Milky Way galaxy," Chow answered.

"It sounds like whoever set up the screening process for Starfleet Academy wanted to keep most people out," Brennan said. "Those who want to attend the War College take the entrance exam without any preparation. You also have to demonstrated leadership potential and physical aptitude."

"That's how we do it," Richards said.

"Do you?" Janeway asked not knowing how the Marines do things.

"Yes we do Admiral, and the Starfleet Marine Academy is also a Command School," Richards answered. "All candidates take the entrance exam with no preparation whatsoever and either pass or fail, and they too have to demonstrate leadership potential and pass the minimum requirements for training. Starfleet Cadets are not used to being treated harshly and having someone in their face everyday calling them everything, but a child of God. For whatever reason Starfleet neglected that part of your training and only a few your cadets can walk the wall, whereas ours and their's can."

"Starfleet's training does leaves a lot to be desired," Tevan said.

"I never knew you felt that way Tevan," Toddman said.

"Starfleet cadets can be trained better and none of them, with the exception of the Andorian's and a few others, can match up to their cadets. We heard General Argo tell us that 40% of every freshman class at their Service Academies washout, and test scores don't tell you everything," Tevan replied.

"Training will also separate the wheat from the chaff," Chow said.

"I have an idea...," Argo said.

"I'll let Admiral Marshall know," Rean said.

"I have to see this wall," Daniels said.

The Generals smiled at him.

xxx

"Starfleet's 'psych test' can't determine someone's greatest fear. That's determined on the battlefield," Gabriel said.

"I agree Dan," Chow replied. "I've seen a few Second Lieutenant's cry or puke their guts out when they're thrown into that carnage right out of the War College, and a Sargent had to take command and then talked about that Officer in very unkind words afterwards."

"We're taught that a good Officer will seek out and learn from a Sargent because they're battle hardened and tested and they know the men and women under their command very well, and a fresh face Second Lieutenant right out of the War College will be wise to listen and consult with him or her and get to know everyone under their command," Argo told them.

"We're also taught not to presume we know more than they do because we don't, and they know what to do, when and how to do it," Gabriel said.

"The Sargent's are our real teachers on the battlefield," Chow said.

"They also run the Army and the Marines," Richards replied.

"If we want to know anything, we have to ask a Sargent sir," Chow said smiling at the General.

Richards nodded his head in agreement.

"They're also our Drill Sargent's and trainers at the Service Academies and teach us how to use our weapons," Argo told them.

"You learn from enlisted personnel?" Mrs. Grax asked surprised.

"Everyone does, and it's those Drill Sargent's who molded us into what we are today," Brennan answered.

"The Officers teach us in the classrooms," Argo said.

"Then they throw us to the wolves," Chow said smiling.

The Generals laughed, including Richards.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"How did you like going to Furl University General?" Mrs. Rean asked.

"Furl University kept me grounded ma'am," Gabriel answered.

"What do you mean by that General?" Stokes asked.

"The cadets and midshipmen at the War College, Marine Academy and the Air Force Academy can't see past the uniform. Being at Furl University reminded me that there was more to life than the uniform and some of those students are still my friends to this day. In fact, with a few exceptions, most of my friends are civilians," Gabriel answered.

"Students at the Service Academies tend to be clannish and snobbish, whereas Dan and the other's in the ROTC Program live in the real world and those students remind them of that fact every day," Chow said to Mrs. Rean.

"We all thought we were God's gift," Brennan said.

"I know," Gabriel replied smiling at her. "I remind the Second Lieutenants fresh out of the War College that are assigned to my fleet that they're not and so does General Rone."

"I'm sure he uses harsher language than you do," Chow said.

"Not always," Gabriel replied smiling.

"Did you stay on a separate part of the campus?" Jamison asked.

"We're assigned to the same dorms as the other students and we're the only ones who have our own rooms – isolated from the others – which I was grateful for in the end," Gabriel answered.

"Why?" Rean asked.

"There's a party somewhere in the dorm every night and I had to get up earlier than the other students," Gabriel answered.

"For that 3 mile run every morning," Rean said smiling at Gabriel.

"Yes sir," Gabriel replied.

"No lights out in the dorm at a certain time," Brennan said.

"Not on a civilian campus and some of those parties lasted all night," Gabriel replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you went to a few of them," Chow said.

"More than a few, and it was a great way to blow off stream. I also went to my share of frat parties, the local bars and nightclubs," Gabriel replied.

"Lucky you," Brennan said with a smile and took a sip of her wine.

"All of you wanted the prestige of going to the War College, but I never cared about that and neither did General Taylor," Gabriel said.

"Look at the two of you now," Brennan replied grinning.

Gabriel winked at her.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat Maggie. The Officers who went to the civilian Universities learn from many diverse people, including the other students and they're very well rounded and grounded as Dan said, and they can see past the uniform. Dan also had over 20,000 minds to pull from," Chow told her.

"Service Academies are closed and insular institutions and the civilian Universities are not. The Officers who went to those Universities in the five galaxies think and see things differently than we do, and they're very flexible and more open minded to many different ideas; that's why Dan, John, and others leaped over everyone so quickly," Argo replied.

"You'll be surprised at the schemes and ideas the others students came up with and they were all different, and it made me think and seek out others and others sought me out. One student was a brilliant strategist and she challenged and pushed me to the limit and I leaned more from her than any of my Professors. That's the real classroom Maggie," Gabriel told her.

"I'm sure you were in on some of those schemes," Chow said.

"A few," Gabriel replied laughing.

"You're not a strategist Dan, but a tactician," Brennan said.

"She taught me how to see the big picture," he replied.

"Some of us are natural strategists and others tacticians and Dan is a brilliant tactician who learned to become a strategist by one of his classmates, and those students challenged his mind the way our Professors didn't, which is another advantage of going to the civilian Universities. At the War College they and we concentrate on what we do best," Argo told her.

"When did you receive your first star General?" Richards asked Gabriel.

"I was 37 sir," he answered.

"We were still Commanders at that age and you were a General," Chin said in awe to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at her.

"How old were you when you were promoted to Colonel?" Toddman asked Gabriel.

"I was 32 Admiral," Gabriel answered.

Rean wanted to know what Gabriel did to receive those promotions so quickly.

"What branch of the Army were you in?" Tevan asked.

"General Gabriel's file is classified," Argo answered.

Everyone looked at Gabriel, who kept a straight face and Rean got his answer.

General Richards' gut told him General Gabriel was a member to the Army's Special Forces; but he'll never know that General Argo was also member of the Army's Delta Force.

xxx

"There was no one looking over your shoulder at Furl University?" Janeway asked Gabriel.

"All ROTC cadets and midshipmen have the same schedule as the War College and Marine Academy," Chow answered.

"My Drill Sargent always walked into my room unannounced to make sure it was clean; my bed was made properly; my clothes were hung in the closet and folded in my dresser according to Army regulations; my shoes and boots were spit shined; my brass was spotless and everything was in its proper place. I also had inspection everyday," Gabriel told them.

"How often did your Drill Sargent come to your room?" Toddman asked.

"Everyday, and I never knew when he would arrive and he also inspected my bathroom," Gabriel answered.

"The white glove test," Richard said smiling at Gabriel.

"Yes sir, and if he found a speck of dust in my room he made me drop down and do 50," Gabriel replied.

Richards smiled. "How many toothbrushes did you have?"

"A lot sir," Gabriel answered.

"Smart lad," Richards said laughing.

Chow saw the confused looks on the Admiral's faces and explained what the toothbrushes meant.

xxx

"You have an Air Force?" Mrs. Grax asked surprised.

"Yes we do ma'am," Brennan answered. "Each military branch trains their own pilots, however, it's the Air Force who trains our pilots for our fighters and everyone on the bridge can pilot our ships and take over any position in an emergency."

"Cross-training," Chin said.

"Yes Admiral," Argo replied.

"The majority of our fighter pilot's are enlisted personnel," Brennan told them.

"Why?" Daniels asked surprised.

"When have a lot of ships and fighters and not enough Officers to fill those positions, and when they're being trained they're also being trained to pilot a star ship; and we learned centuries ago that enlisted personnel can pilot a star ship just as well as any Officer," Gabriel answered.

"Our enlisted personnel can fly almost anything," Argo said.

"More cross-training," Rean said.

"Yes sir," Brennan replied.

"The Army and Marine aircraft support their ground troops and those pilots are Officers," Chow told them.

"What type of aircraft do you use?" Richards asked interested.

"Gun ships," Argo answered.

"General Scott is a trained Army pilot and flew a gun ship named Big Bertha," Chow said. "When I was a Major we were in a fierce fire fight and we were bogged down, and I called in an air strike and the then Captain Scott and her squadron of gun ships flew in and she told me Big Bertha and her squadron has come to the rescue."

Everyone laughed.

"You rose up through the infantry," Tevan said to Chow.

"Yes, and it's the backbone of any Army," Chow replied.

xxx

"General Richards, General Taylor has...," Gabriel told him.

"I accept General," Richards said smiling.

"I smell testosterone in the air," Brennan said sniffing the air.

"Whoever loses is going to regret it," Chow replied.

"Yes they are," Richards said.

After dinner, Admiral Rean contacted Admiral Carl Marshall when he returned home later that evening.

xxx

When Craig Shutter and his former colleague finished dinner and left the restaurant, he immediately beamed to the former Admiral Leyton's home in Australia, and told him who's currently having dinner at the Seaside Restaurant.

Before Shutter arrived, Leyton was looking through his telescope at the AGF Fleet in space above Earth and thought they're impressive.

No one in the restaurant saw Leyton outside the restaurant looking into the window where Admiral Rean and his guests were having dinner. He was there to see and study the Generals from the AGF. _Hard men_, he thought.

The former Admiral was indeed, on the outside looking in.

xxx

AGF Space - Furl - Furl War College

"Are you kidding me?" General Scott Andersen the Commandant of the War College said, looking at General's Gabriel, Chow and Argo on his computer monitor.

"No we're not Scott, and it's Argo's idea and we've cleared it with Deborah," Chow answered.

"Why Argo?" Andersen asked.

Argo told him.

"They don't?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"They have a wresting team; run a marathon once a year; learn rudimentary hand-to-hand combat, and some have martial arts skills," Gabriel answered.

"They do some running, but not like we do. They spend a few weeks with a DI before they began their freshman classes," Chow said.

"They've coddled in my opinion," Argo told him.

"They're explorers Scott, and don't consider themselves a true military," Gabriel said.

The three Generals looked at the stunned look on the face of their colleague.

"How are they getting there?" Andersen asked.

"They're going to walk through the stargate to _Thor's Hammer_," Chow answered.

"General Taylor has already issued a challenge to General Richards' next upcoming senior class," Argo told Andersen.

General Andersen raised an eyebrow.

"They're Starfleet Marines and John better not underestimate them," Chow said.

"They sound like a true military," Andersen replied.

"A damn fine one," Chow told him.

xxx

_Thor's Hammer's_ Gate Room - Three Hours Later

"Ten hut," Drill Sargent Meyers said when he and the cadets entered the gate room and saluted.

"At ease," Gabriel said. "I'm General Daniel Michael Gabriel, Commanding Officer of _Thor's Hammer_ and these Marines will escort you to your quarters."

"Sir, Yes sir," the cadets shouted in unison.

"Dismissed," Gabriel said.

xxx

When the Cadets arrived in one of the hanger bays, they had to make their own cots, and the female's cots were separated by a large partition. Sargent Meyers has his own quarters nearby, and after stowing their gear, they were escorted to one of the mess halls.

"This is some ship," one Cadet said.

Cadet Fernando Mesa agreed with the Cadet and looked around the mess hall.

"I wonder if any of us will be posted here after we graduate?" a female Cadet asked.

"We go where the Army sends us," Mesa answered.

"That's true," another Cadet said.

"General Andersen told us these cadets are Starfleet's elite," Cadet Rena Shaw said.

"The top 50, like we are," Mesa replied.

xxx

"The AGF thinks we're elitist," Tevan said.

"Starfleet is, and if the AGF Army can find almost 9,000 Officers to graduate from their War College's each year, considering their washout rate, why can't Starfleet?" Theb asked.

"It's the selection process," Tevan answered.

"From what you told me, it seems the AGF Armed Forces finds talent everywhere and I'm sure Starfleet would never assign any enlisted personnel at the helm on any of their star ships," Theb said.

"They did it out of necessity long ago," Tevan replied.

"They didn't hesitate to do it," Theb said.

"Are you coming to the games?" Tevan asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Theb answered with a wicked smile and disconnected the comm.

xxx

Starfleet Academy - Cadet Assembly - The Next Morning

"Where are they staying sir?" a cadet asked.

"Onboard _Thor's Hammer_ Cadet," Marshall answered.

"Isn't that the AGF's Flagship sir?" a Vulcan cadet asked.

"Yes Cadet," Marshall answered.

Murmurs among the cadets and they're impressed.

"All of you will meet them tomorrow...," Marshall told them.

xxx

Valerie Simon, the 5'6" blonde with blue eyes, is currently number 3 in her class at Starfleet Academy, and hopes to be number one by the end of the school year. She wants a posting aboard the _Enterprise-E_ to explore the galaxy. She's excited to hear that the top 50 Senior cadets from the War College had come to Earth. She knows Starfleet Academy is the top University in the Federation and many students want to attend, however, only the best are accepted and she's one of them. Valerie knows the AGF is an Army, but she and her classmates, and like all Starfleet Academy graduates, think Armies and Marines are beneath them. They were told by Admiral Marshall to be ready for anything and wondered what the games consisted of – and she knew they could handle whatever is thrown at them. They're Starfleet cadets after all and Starfleet has prepared them for everything.

xxx

The Federation Council Chambers

Present: President Logan, Director Hani Nadine, Congresswoman Brooke, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Stokes, Jamison and General's Chow, Argo and Brennan

After Ambassador Yarn called the Chamber to order, President Logan told the Council Members that the Starfleet Marines will no longer depend on Starfleet to ferry them around, and the Marines will have their own vessels along with troop carriers, and their vessels will be combat vessels. The Marines will also be allocated their own resources and the ones currently on starbases and on star ships are now being recalled back to their bases.

"Starfleet has never treated the Marines with any respect and many in Starfleet are grumbling about having Marines aboard their ships, starbases and other facilities," Richards told them.

"At least most of their bases held the line during the Dominion War, albeit with heavy casualties, whereas Starfleet couldn't," Ambassador Theb reminded them.

There was silence in the Chamber.

"Where are the Marines getting their resources?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"President Chambers has authorized the AGF Military to help build and provide the Starfleet Marines with whatever they need, and Congress approved the appropriations," Congresswoman Simmons answered.

"I've signed an Executive Officer to begin construction," President Logan said.

Murmurs in the room.

"What about Starfleet's Exploration Program?" another Ambassador asked.

"The Intrepid Class ships are now Starfleet's survey and short range exploration science vessels. One Intrepid is currently exploring AGF space near the Supergate and the other is exploring Federation space in the Avalon System; and more Intrepid's are currently being constructed at Utopia Planitia. A few Odyssey Class ships and Sovereign's are Starfleet's long range exploration vessels. The _USS Denmark_ is currently exploring the Vega System, near the Avalon System; and she'll also explore the Tory System, and the AGF has given us permission to explore more of their space. The _Arc Royal_ is an Odyssey Class ship and she and her escort vessels will explore the other end of the Universe with the AGF. The Odyssey Class is 200 meters shorter than the Sovereign with half the crew. The _USS Federation_ is currently being constructed at the San Francisco shipyards, and that ship will be the Federation President's Flagship; and the Arcadian Class ships will replace the Prometheus Class ships and the remaining Capital ships. We're no longer going to build any more Sovereigns, or other large Capital ships for that matter, except the Falcon Class, and the majority of our new ships will be the Defiant and Pegasus Class ships. The Dominion War taught us we need small fast attack ships, and over half of our Capital ships were rammed by the Jem'Hadar with all hands lost, and those ships carried a lot of crew. We're also no longer going to build anyone space docks, and a large space station, similar to a space dock, will take it's place, and a Federation space station will replace DS9. The AGF has also installed a Security Net on Alpha Planitia," Rean answered.

Ambassador Theb and the other Members of the Special Committee know about the engine the AGF is installing on the Federation ships going through the Supergate. They also know about the Nova Corporation and Starfleet's role in said Corporation, and the trouble they all know is coming to the Avalon System one day.

"The AGF has also appropriated funds to Admiral Rean to use as he sees fit for Starfleet with my and President Chambers authorization," President Logan told them. She also told the Council Members about the cloaking technology and the technology that can detect cloaks the AGF gave them.

The Council agreed that all Federation ships and installations will have the technology that can detects cloaked ships; but they'll debate rather all Starfleet vessels should have cloaks.

xxx

"President Chambers and I suggested to President Logan and Ambassador Yarn that Article 14, Section 31 of the Federation Charter be amended," Director Nadine told them. "You had a rogue organization not sanctioned by your Charter running the Federation, and they had no oversight whatsoever, nor anyone who could verify what they were doing."

"You were severely compromised, and many Starfleet Officers betrayed their oaths to Starfleet and became traitors; and Section 31 also wanted AGF Military Intelligence. We shared our intelligence with you in good faith, and one Starfleet Officer was willing to hand that intelligence to Section 31," Argo told them with a hard look in his eyes.

A few Council Members cringed with they saw the look in General Argo's eyes.

"You're going to have to learn to do the dirty work yourselves and get your hands dirty, like the rest of us," Nadine told them.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't like being called a buffoon, which is what they thought of all of us, or having Federation citizens laughing at me and spying on me," Ambassador Theb said.

"How did the AGF find out about Section 31?" one Ambassador asked.

"That's classified Mr. Ambassador," Argo answered.

The Federation Council Members knew the AGF will never share that intelligence with them, and they realized to never to underestimate the AGF.

xxx

When General's Argo, Brennan and Chow returned to _Thor's Hammer_ they had dinner with General Gabriel. The Director and Congresswoman had dinner with Members of the Committee and many of the Federation Council Members.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

Before the AGF cadets departed _Thor's Hammer_ the next morning they were read the riot act by the Generals who told them in no uncertain terms of the consequences it they lost. When they arrived at a transporter terminal 8 Starfleet Security Officers were waiting for them and they were told Starfleet Security will escort them to the Academy grounds. The AGF cadets were dressed in their gray uniforms and their shoes and brass were spit shined.

xxx

Starfleet Academy - Assembly Hall

When the Starfleet cadets entered the Assembly Hall they saw General Richards from the Starfleet Marines and four other General's they didn't recognize sitting with Admiral Marshall on the dais. Icheb sat next to his friend Joanne, who befriended him and they talked about the AGF cadets and wondered what they're like. After the cadets were seated Admiral Marshall told them the AGF cadets will sing the Army song with they enter the Assembly Hall.

General Richards knew when he saw the Generals being escorted into the Assembly Hall in their battle fatigues, combat boots and berets, that this is war to them and not some friendly exercise or game, and he chuckled to himself. He also knows the AGF cadets will be severely punished if they lost.

"All of you know General Richards," Admiral Marshall said after the cadets were seated. "On General's Richards left is General Daniel Michael Gabriel, the Commander of _Thor's Hammer,_ the AGF Flagship and Commander of the AGF Flagship Fleet. On General Gabriel's left is General Chow Lee, Commander of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy, and on General Chow's left is General Argo, the Chief of AGF Military Intelligence, and on General Argo's left is General Margaret Brennan from Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy. The AGF cadets will sing their Army song with they enter the room," Admiral Marshall told them and nodded his head to a Security Officer who opened the door.

The cadets turned and watched as the AGF cadets marched in the Hall, and when they marched mid-way up the aisle, the lead cadet barked an order and they began singing the Army song marching in place.

General Richards turned and smiled at Admiral Marshall after the AGF cadets finished singing; and the other Generals saw the opened mouths and the appalled looks on the faces of the Starfleet cadets while their cadets were singing about killing, blood and death.

"Ten hut," the lead cadet said after they finished singing and the AGF cadets saluted.

"At ease," Marshall said still surprised. "You may take your seats cadets."

"Sir, yes sir," the AGF cadets shouted in unison.

Everyone watched as the cadets marched in perfect unison to their seats with their eyes straight ahead, and opposite the top 50 Starfleet cadets and stood at attention.

"Sit," the AGF lead cadet said and the other cadets complied.

Murmurs among the Starfleet cadets.

"General Richards has informed me..." Admiral Marshall told everyone. "Cadet."

"Why do we have to get up so early to run sir?" he stood up and asked.

The Generals kept a straight face and the AGF cadets didn't flinch, and they too kept a straight face.

"That's the schedule General Richards has set," Marshall answered.

"Yes cadet," Marshall said.

"What's walking the wall sir?" Simon stood up and asked.

"It's a simple exercise cadet, but nothing Starfleet's finest can't handle," Richards answered.

"We're the best sir," she said with a bright smile.

"Of course you are cadet," Richards replied.

"Yes cadet," Marshall said.

"I will like to know if the War College is as hard to enter as Starfleet Academy sirs?" Ryan Harrison asked the Generals from the AGF.

"It's harder cadet, and the washout rate is 40% for each freshman class," Chow answered.

"Why is the washout rate so high sir?" Harrison asked surprised.

"Most can't pass the training cadet and many cadets leave voluntarily," Argo answered. "When one is accepted into the War College, it doesn't guarantee that they're going to graduate."

"The War College cadets who're sitting here are the 60% who endured and survived to reach their senior year, and they can tell you grades are only half of what they're being evaluated on. The other half is the training, which is brutal, and very important for any foot soldier," Gabriel told him. "Grades also don't guarantee you're going to graduate first in your class."

"They don't sir?" Simon stood up and asked, surprised to hear that.

"No cadet," Brennan answered.

"The lead cadet, Fernando Mesa, was 18 when he joined the Army as an enlisted soldier. He saved others during a battle and gave no thought to his own life and demonstrated leadership abilities and kept a cool head under heavy fire. After reading the report of Cadet Mesa's courage, a Major recommended that he be sent to the Furl War College for training as an Officer; and during his 4 years he studied hard and was often the last cadet to turn out his lights at night. He sought out other cadets to tutor him in the subjects he had trouble with, and he helped other cadets with their training. All cadets at our Service Academies, which are all Command Schools, are constantly being eye-balled and evaluated by their peers, teachers and Drill Sergeant's; and we know who's going to make it by the end of their sophomore year. One cadet had the top grades and passed her training, but was shown the door after her junior year because of her attitude. We evaluate our cadets on many things and it's also the intangibles we look for, and Cadet Mesa has demonstrated two important qualities – he's a natural born leader and can keep a cool head under firm," Chow told them.

"We all thought space is more difficult than the ground sirs," a junior cadet stood up and said.

"I'm surprised none of you know anything about ground combat, except the Andorian's in the Hall and a few others," Brennan commented.

"We have a proud military history sir," an Andorian cadet said when she stood up.

"We call female Officers ma'am cadet," Brennan replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she said.

"We also have a proud military history cadet," Brennan replied with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," the cadet said smiling.

"The top two cadets at Starfleet Academy get to choose their posting after they graduate." "Do the top two cadets at the War College also choose their posting sirs?" a Vulcan senior cadet asked.

"No cadet, they go where the Army sends them," Argo answered.

"How do the cadets like staying onboard the Flagship General Gabriel?" a freshmen human male cadet stood up and asked.

"They're not staying in any cushy quarters cadet," Gabriel answered. "A hanger bay has been temporarily converted into a barracks and they're sleeping on cots, which they made themselves when they arrived, and they're escorted everywhere they go."

"No tour of the ship?" Marshall asked.

"They haven't earned that right Admiral," Gabriel answered looking at Marshall.

"They're lucky they're not sleeping on the deck," Argo replied.

Many Starfleet cadets gasped and a few had their mouths hanging opened. The Vulcan cadets raised an eyebrow.

"The War College sounds like a tough place sirs," a human sophomore cadet named Rollins said looking at the hard faces of the Generals.

"You have no idea cadet," Brennan replied.

"Are you from the Pegasus galaxy General Argo?" a male freshman Trill stood up and asked.

"Yes I am cadet," Argo answered, and told them his race and the name of his home-world.

The cadets asked the General's questions for another hour.

xxx

Starfleet Academy Gym – Later that Afternoon

"This brings back a lot of memories," Picard said smiling while they were walking to the Academy gym.

"Has anyone seen the cadets from the War College?" Riker asked.

"I heard they were at the Assembly Hall this morning along with 4 Generals," Crusher answered.

"I wonder what the training would consist of?" Worf asked.

"Nothing our cadets can't handle," LaForge answered smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure Geordi," Troi said.

"Why do you say that Deanna?" Riker turned and asked his wife.

"It's just a feeling I have," she answered.

When they entered the gym and after they took their seats, they saw Admiral Marshall and General Richards, along with other Admirals and cadets from the Academy. They also saw a few Federation Council Members and a few Starfleet Marine Corp Personnel.

After everyone was seated, a contingent of Army Offices and enlisted from _Thor's Hammer_ marched into the gym being lead by a Colonel. "Ten hut," the Colonel shouted and they saluted.

"At ease," Marshall said. "You may take your seats."

"Sir, yes sir," they shouted and smartly marched to the bleachers.

General Richards saw they too were all dressed in battle fatigues, combat boots and berets and looked around the gym and saw many clueless faces, and again chuckled to himself.

A few minutes later the AGF soldiers stood at attention when the Generals walked into the gym and saluted General Richards, who told them at ease, and Admiral Marshall told them where to sit. Admiral Marshall told everyone in the gym that when the AGF senior cadets march into the gym, they'll sing their Army song.

When the doors opened the AGF cadets marched into the gym dressed in gray sweats with Army written on the front, and their last names on the back. They march to the middle of the gym and began singing and marching in place.

"Lovely song," Ambassador Theb turned and said to Tevan after the cadets finished singing.

"They're going to lose," Tevan replied looking at the cadets from the War College.

"Of course they are," Theb said.

"They were singing about killing and death," Geordi said surprised.

"That's what warriors do Commander," Worf replied.

"I see what you mean Deanna," Riker said.

Deanna Troi nodded her head.

"You seem surprised Jean-Luc," Crusher turned and said to him.

"I don't know what to say," he replied.

Cadet Rollins noticed none of the War College cadets missed a beat.

The cadets sat where they were told and when the Starfleet cadets walked in and stood at attention in their gym clothes and shoes, many clapped and Admiral Marshall smiled and told them where to sit. Admiral Marshall then explained the rules and told everyone that the Starfleet Marine Drill Instructors will conduct the training and then took his seat.

"ALL FEMALE CADETS IN FRONT OF ME NOW," DI Brandon shouted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the female cadets from the AGF shouted when they ran in front of her standing at attention.

"Sir," the female Starfleet cadets said when they appeared standing at attention in front of her.

"I'M NOT A SIR AND YOU'LL ADDRESS ME AS MA'AM," she yelled at them.

A few cadets looked at her.

"DON'T EYE-BALL ME, LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD CADETS," she screamed in their faces.

They did as they were told and looked straight ahead.

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20," DI Brandon shouted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the AGF females cadets yelled and did as they were told. "One ma'am, two ma'am, three ma'am..."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Brandon asked screaming at the Starfleet female cadets.

"What are they doing ma'am?" a Bolian female asked.

"PUSH-UPS," she answered yelling in her face. "NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20."

The cadets from the AGF were finished by the time all the cadets from Starfleet started doing their push-ups. They stood at attention and looked straight ahead, and the only voice heard in the gym was DI Brandon's, who was yelling profanities at the Starfleet female cadets.

"This is going to be a long afternoon Robert," Janeway said.

DeSoto agreed.

xxx

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 50," DI Smalls shouted after the female cadets sat down.

"Sir, yes sir," the male cadets shouted.

"One sir, two sir, three sir...,"

The Starfleet male cadets did somewhat better than their female counterparts, but not by much ,and they had to listen to DI Smalls' profanities.

xxx

"This is an indoor obstacle course," Richards told them. "Everyone has to climb the rope to the top and climb down, and after that, they'll run to the horizontal bar, and the female cadets will do 3 chin-ups and the male cadets will do 7 chin-ups. Then they'll each do 10 sit-ups." "Sgt. Brandon."

"Yes sir," she yelled. "Cadets."

The female cadets from the AGF climbed the rope to the top and climbed down and then ran to the horizontal bar and did 3 chin-ups. Afterwards, they each did 10 sit-ups under the watchful eye of DI Brandon. The female cadets from Starfleet had a hard time pulling themselves up the rope, and swung on the rope...and most let go of the rope. When none of them reached the top, they had listen to more verbal abuse from DI Brandon. Not one could do 3 chin-ups, let alone pull themselves up on the horizontal bar; but most did a few sit-ups.

A few of their male counterparts did better and reached the top and climbed down, but the rest had to listen to unpleasant words from DI Smalls' a second time. Not one of them could do 7 chin-ups, and a few did 10 sit-ups. Much to their regret, they had to listen to DI Smalls telling them what he thought of them again.

All the AGF male cadets successfully claimed the rope and down again; did the required 7 chin-ups and 10 sit-ups.

xxx

"These are weights and we're going to see how much each of you can bench press," Richards told the cadets after a 15 minute break. "Sargents."

"Yes sir," they shouted.

The male and female cadets from the War College had no problem with their bench press. As for their counter-parts from Starfleet...I'm not even going to go there.

Richards ordered his DI's to have the cadets run around the gym three times after the bench press competition.

"Yes sir," they shouted.

The cadets did as they were ordered and the Officers and enlisted from the AGF stood up and sang the Army War Song, and the Generals smiled.

The Starfleet DI's shook their heads.

"This is going to get much worse," one DI said.

"I know," another replied.

xxx

"That was ugly," Riker said.

"They humiliated them in front of everyone Commander," Geordi replied angrily.

"Those were simple exercises Geordi," Worf told him.

"Alright gentlemen," Picard said.

"Aye Captain," they replied.

Ambassador Theb turned and looked at Admiral Tevan with an unpleasant look on his face.

xxx

"I want them out of the rack at 0400 hundred hours and ready to run at 0420 hundred hours," Gabriel told the AGF cadets DI after they returned to _Thor's Hammer_.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Dismissed," Gabriel said.

xxx

General Gabriel's Private Dining Room

"Are you happy Argo?" Brennan asked with a grin on her face.

"No," he answered angrily slamming his drink on the table. "They should be ashamed of themselves."

xxx

The cadets were awaken at 0400 hundred hours and were ready to go by 0415 hundred hours. After they had a glass of orange juice and water, they were escorted to one of the transporter terminals and were escorted to the Academy grounds by Starfleet Security at 0415 hundred hours. When they arrived they didn't show their surprise when they saw General's Richards, Gabriel, Chow, Argo and Brennan on the Academy running track, along with the Starfleet Marines DI's and other Starfleet Security.

"Ten hut," Mesa said and the cadets saluted the Generals.

"At ease," Richards said, and gave an order to his DI's.

"Yes sir," they said.

The cadets started running around the track singing their Army song.

xxx

When the cadets from Starfleet arrived on the track at 0430 hundred hours they saw the cadets from the AGF running around the track singing that awful song.

"Sargent," Richards said when the Starfleet cadets approached and stood at attention.

"Yes sir," he replied.

The Sargent gave the order to run and the Starfleet cadets complied.

"They run this early sir?" one Security Officer asked.

"Seven days a week for 4 years," the Lieutenant answered.

"We never did that," another Security Officer said.

"They do," the Lieutenant replied, and looking at the AGF cadets running around the track, and then looked at the Starfleet cadets struggling to keep up.

xxx

"How was the run?" Cadet Rollins asked a few cadets when they returned to the Academy looking tired and exhausted.

The ones that weren't out of breath glared at him. They didn't know Cadet Rollins was watching and was up before they were and saw the General's and Marine DI's arrive on the trace at 0400 hours. Cadet Rollins headed back to field and watched as the Starfleet Marines set up an obstacle course for later that day. He saw them erect a wall with a rope dangling and wondered what it was, but thought it didn't look that difficult.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

"You guest has arrived General Gabriel," _Thor_ said when they were transported aboard _Thor's Hammer_ after the morning run.

"Thank you _Thor_," he replied and headed to his quarters.

xxx

Starfleet Academy Grounds

Everyone stood at attention when Admiral Rean arrived with Admiral's Jamison, Stokes, Toddman and Daniels. Ambassador Theb sat next to Admiral Tevan, and all the Starfleet cadets were also in attendance.

The Generals marched on the field leading the Officer's and enlisted from _Thor's Hammer; _and they marched up to Admiral Rean and saluted the Admiral and General Richards. Rean told them at ease and Marshall told them where to sit. They backed up, turned right and marched to the bleachers on the other side of the field in perfect military cadence. After everyone was seated the Starfleet cadets walked onto the field followed by the AGF cadets, and Admiral Marshall told them where to sit. General Argo stood up when their cadets arrived standing at attention...and walked up and down the line and told them in no uncertain terms what's expected of them.

"I wonder what the General is saying to their cadets?" Theb asked Tevan.

"It isn't pleasant Ambassador," Tevan answered.

"I know," Theb said looking at the General's angry face.

The Starfleet cadets looked across the field and were glad they weren't on the receiving end of the General's tirade.

xxx

Admiral Marshall nodded to General Richards to begin.

"This is an outdoor obstacle course and the cadets will climb the ladder; run under the ropes; cross the rope to the other side; walk the wall, and run around the track after everyone has finished. The cadets from the AGF will go first," Richards told them. "Sargent."

"Yes sir," he replied and ordered the AGF cadets to start the exercise.

The AGF cadets successfully climbed up and down the ladder and ran and crawled under the ropes. They then ran to the low rope and crossed to the other side, and then ran to the wall and walked the wall. The male cadets yelled encouragement to their female counter-parts and after each female cadet walked the wall, they were thrown in the air and caught by their male counter-parts.

"So that's walking the wall," Daniels said.

"It much harder than it looks," Toddman replied.

The Starfleet cadets also climbed up and down the latter and ran and crawled under the ropes, but at a slower pace and the DI told them to hurry. The cadets grabbed the low rope and began to cross; however, more than a few fell and the DI told them in very unpleasant language to get up and finish crossing. When the cadets reached the wall, they were told how to walk up the wall and climb over. Valerie Simon cried when she fell to the ground after letting go of the rope – and the rest fared no better. The DI told them each of them to walk around the wall and they complied. When the last cadet from Starfleet walked around the wall, the cadets from the AGF ran on the track singing their Army song and the cadets from Starfleet followed.

Ambassador Theb turned and looked at Admiral Tevan with an I told you so expression on his face; Admiral Paris shook his head; Admiral Janeway had a hand over her face; the DI's from Starfleet were embarrassed, and everyone else sat stunned.

"Tevan is right," Toddman said to Rean.

Admiral Rean agreed, and watched the Officers and enlisted from the AGF dancing in the bleachers on the other side of the field, but noticed the Generals had stoic expressions on their faces. He also saw Director Nadine and Congresswoman Simmons sitting behind the Generals.

"Why do they keep singing that awful song?" Geordi asked.

"They're preparing them for war Commander, and some of those cadets will die on the battlefield after they graduate," Worf answered.

"I never thought of it that way," Geordi said looking at the young faces.

"Soldiers have never been appreciated in Starfleet; however, they proved their worth during the Dominion War and it appears the AGF values ground troops," Worf told them. "The AGF is an Army that happens to have a space fleet."

"The ground is very important," Troi said thinking about the Betazed Resistance.

"Yes it is Commander and it's harder to fight on the ground than it is in space," Worf replied.

xxx

Cadet Rollins noticed again the camaraderie among the cadets from the War College and how they encouraged and cheered each other. He was surprised when they threw the females in the air and they appreciated the gesture. He noticed the War College cadets were running in perfect unison and Starfleet weren't in perfect unison.

xxx

General Richards concluded the exercises after the cadets finished running around the track and Admiral Marshall told everyone the schedule for the next day.

"Dismissed," Marshall said.

"Sir, yes sir," the AGF cadets shouted.

xxx

Starfleet Academy - Admiral Marshall's Office

"That was a low blow Sam," Marshall said to Richards seething.

"Those were simply obstacle courses," Richards replied.

"Simply my ass," Marshall said.

"They were simple Carl. The indoor course consisted of nothing but push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, climbing a rope, lifting weights and running around the gym. The outdoor course consisted of climbing a ladder, crawling under ropes, crossing a rope, walking the wall and running." "What did you expect, parrises squares?" Richards asked.

"No," Marshall answered. "But I never expected to hear the foul language your DI's used talking to my cadets."

"General Argo talked to their cadets the same way and they didn't flinch," Richards said.

"They're use to it Sam," Marshall replied angrily.

"Yes they are," Richards replied. "We use the same language to our Officers-in-Training and enlisted."

"It's undignified," Marshall said.

"That's the same language that made me and them what we are today, and the Army and Marines must have strict discipline in order to function properly. We're not a quasi-military like Starfleet, but a true military Carl," Richard replied. "Your cadets are not shape."

"That's not required for a star ship," Marshall said defensively.

"It is if one wants to become an Officer for the Starfleet Marines and the AGF Armed Forces," Richard replied. "Don't forget we and they rotate our personnel from the ground to a ship and back."

"Point taken General," Marshall said.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

"Why did General Richards go easy on the cadets?" Brennan asked while they were having lunch in General Gabriel's dining room.

"He wanted to prove that the Starfleet cadets couldn't pass the minimum physical requirements to enter the Marine Academy or any of our Service Academies," Chow answered.

"He wiped the smug and arrogant looks off their faces and they were humiliated and embarrassed – which they should've been," Argo said. "The females couldn't do one push-up properly and we're not going to talk about the chin-ups, sit-ups or climbing the rope, and none of them could bench press the minimum for a male or a female."

"The males were only slightly better," Chow said.

"One could do 4 push-ups," Gabriel replied smiling.

"Some of the females had tears in their eyes when they sat down in the gym and the males were shell shocked," Brennan said. "However, they did slightly better on the outdoor course. They climbed up and down the ladder and crawled under the ropes, albeit at a slower pace."

"Most of them fell off the low rope into the mud and the ones who didn't took forever to get to the other side," Chow said.

"Not one of them could walk the wall," Gabriel said still smiling.

"The females and some of the males were too busy swinging on the rope like they did in the gym, and one female cadet cried when she fell to the ground," Argo replied.

Everyone laughed, including Argo.

"General Andersen is on your comm General," _Thor_ said when he appeared in holographic form in his dining room.

"Put him through _Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andersen asked incredulously when he saw the four of them.

"I see you watched the exercises Scott," Argo said.

"Those are their top 50 in class rank and their elite cadets?" he asked .

"Yes Scott," Gabriel answered.

"Some of them cried," Andersen said.

"They're not used to being treated harshly Scott," Chow replied."

"I can tell," Andersen said. "My staff and I sat stunned and the cadets couldn't stop laughing. Dammit, they can't even march or run in proper military formation."

"Did you see the looks on the Starfleet cadets faces while Argo was reading the riot act to your cadets on the field?" Brennan asked.

"Some of them flinched and others looked away," he answered.

"General Richards wanted to prove a point," Gabriel said.

"He succeeded," Andersen replied.

"Dan has invited the Commandant, the Starfleet cadets and others to dinner tomorrow evening aboard _Thor's Hammer_," Brennan told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Diplomacy," Gabriel answered.

"I would have those Starfleet cadets scrubbing _Thor's Hammer_ from stem to stern with a toothbrush," Andersen said.

"So would I Scott," Argo replied.

xxx

Starfleet Cadet Dining Hall

The top 50 senior cadets noticed everyone turn and look at them when they walked into the dining hall – looking worse for wear – and saw smiles on many cadets faces and heard laughter and snickers.

"None of you could do any better," Ryan Harrison shouted angrily looking around the dining hall.

"Some of us can," an Andorian senior female replied.

"I agree," a junior Vulcan male said with a raised eyebrow.

Cadet Rollins and his friends laughed when they saw Valerie Simon limp into the dining hall to one of the replicators and then limp to an empty table. She sat with her back turned to the others and ate her lunch.

The rest of the top 50 senior cadets sat together at different tables and had to listen to taunts from their fellow cadets.

xxx

Admiral's Dining Room

"That was damn embarrassing," Admiral Jamison said.

"Everything was much harder than it looked," Daniels said putting his fork on the table.

"That was easy," Tevan told them.

"Maybe to you Tevan," Toddman said.

"Our cadets have to pass an obstacle course, like we did, before they graduate from the Academy; but our obstacle course training is nothing compared to the obstacle course training the AGF cadets have to pass, and they have to pass an indoor and outdoor obstacle course to graduate," Tevan replied.

"We'll asked them tomorrow what sports they play and more about their obstacle courses," Rean said. Admiral Rean is also embarrassed with the performance of their cadets.

xxx

Starfleet Academy Assembly Hall - The Next Morning

When the Generals from the AGF were escorted into the Assembly Hall, the Starfleet cadets and AGF cadets were already seated and talking quietly among themselves, and stood at attention when they entered. The AGF cadets saluted the Generals.

"At ease," Marshall said to the cadets.

"Sir, yes sir," the AGF cadets shouted and sat and the Starfleet cadets did the same.

The Generals from the AGF saluted General Richards who told them at ease, and they took their seats. They noticed the Starfleet cadets whispered among themselves when Admiral Janeway entered the Hall along with other Officers they didn't know, and it seemed to them the Starfleet cadets are in awe of them. Their cadets stood at attention and saluted the Admirals and the other Officers who entered the Hall, and the Starfleet cadets followed their lead by standing at attention. _Thor_ was also there and stood behind General Gabriel. Everyone stood at attention when Admiral Rean entered last and the Generals and cadets from the AGF saluted the Admiral, and the Starfleet Officers and cadets stood at attention.

"At ease," Rean said.

"Sir, yes sir," the Generals and AGF cadets shouted and sat, along with everyone else.

"Admiral Rean would like to address everyone," Marshall told them. "Admiral Rean."

"Thank you Admiral Marshall," he replied. "Before I begin, I've given General Gabriel permission to have the War College Commandant from Furl, his staff and cadets participate in this assembly. _Thor_."

"Yes Admiral," he replied and the Furl Cadet Assembly Hall appeared around the Hall.

"Ten hut," General Andersen shouted and everyone in the Furl Cadet Assembly Hall stood at attention and saluted Admiral Rean.

"At ease," Rean said.

"Sir, yes sir," they all shouted and sat.

They were murmurs and gasped in the Hall from the Starfleet cadets and others who've never seen AGF technology.

"Look at that Worf," Geordi said looking around the Hall.

"It's impressive," he replied.

"I've never seen anything like," Will Riker turned and said to Picard.

"I've seen it before Will," he replied with a smile.

Icheb also looked around the Hall and knew the Borg didn't have technology this advanced and it's beyond anything he could ever imagine.

"I would like to introduce Lieutenant General Scott Andersen, the Commandant of the War College on Furl," Rean said. "I spoke with General's Gabriel and Andersen yesterday afternoon and inquired about the War College's other cadet activities, and I told them we have a swimming, volleyball and wrestling team. Some of our cadets run a marathon once a year and we also play Parrises squares. General Andersen will tell us what activities their cadets participate in. General Andersen."

"Thank you sir," Andersen replied after standing and waited until Admiral Rean took his seat on the dais. "Our male and female cadets chose which sport they want to participate in and they're as follows: basketball, cross country racing, soccer, track and field, boxing, wrestling, lacrosse, ruby football, martial arts and Sandhurst. Sandhurst is a requirement for all Senior cadets and boxing is a requirement for all male cadets. Martial arts is a requirement for all male and female cadets every year at the War College."

"_Thor_ show them a glimpse of each sport," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes General," he replied.

Everyone in the Hall saw snippets of each sport except Sandhurst. The Starfleet cadets and others were surprised to see the male and female cadets at the War College breaking boards with their hands and feet. Commander Worf smiled.

"Most of your sports involve running General," Admiral Paris said looking at Andersen.

"Yes they do sir," he replied.

"What's Sandhurst?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"It's a military exercise conducted over 2 days and it's timed sir," General Brennan answered. "The winners go head to head with the winners of the other AGF Armed Forces Senior cadets, along with the Senior cadet winners of our allies, the Alliance and Planets and the Ralls."

"_Thor_ show them a Sandhurst exercise," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

They watched the Senior cadets from the AGF Armed Forces, the Alliance of Planets and Ralls take part in climbing a wall; crossing a river upside down on a rope; paddling upstream; running; shooting, crossing a rope bridge and other activities. They also witnessed the camaraderie of each unit.

"Who won last year?" General Richards asked.

"The Senior cadets from the Rall Cadet Academy sir," General Andersen answered. "There's a different winner every year and that was the first time that the Ralls won."

"Where are the exercises held General Andersen?" Admiral Rean asked.

"On Lantis sir," he answered.

"All AGF cadets have to pass an indoor and outdoor obstacle courses before they graduate." "Can we see the obstacle courses General?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"Yes sir," Andersen answered. "All AGF cadets, no matter which branch, are tested twice a year on obstacle courses, and they must pass if they want to remain at the Academies," Andersen told them. "_Thor_ show them our rope and other courses."

"Yes General," he replied and did as he was ordered.

"The cadets have to cross the high ropes at night," Andersen told them.

Murmurs in the hall.

"It seems you use a lot of ropes General," Stokes said.

"Ropes are a soldiers life-line sir," he replied. "Soldiers use ropes to climb, cross small bodies of water and other terrain to get to the other side – as you saw in the Sandhurst competition. As all of you saw, the indoor obstacle course is continuous and a cadet must pass in order to remain at our Service Academies. If they fail on the first try, they're allowed to try two more times."

"When are the indoor obstacle courses administered for each AGF Service Academy General Andersen?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"At the end of their junior year Admiral, but each AGF Service Academies indoor obstacle course is different," he answered.

"Yet, continuous," Admiral Chin said.

"Yes ma'am," Andersen replied.

"There were 2500 cadets who entered the Furl War College as Freshmen and only 1500 made it to their Senior year, and they're about to graduate and receive their Commissions as Second Lieutenants. The 1000 cadets, or 40% of that Freshman class, washed-out because they couldn't pass the training, their classes or both; and a few broke the Honor Code and were expelled," Chow told them.

"We told you training is half of your grade, and the top 50 from that Freshman class are sitting in this Hall today," Argo said looking at the Starfleet cadets. "The others are sitting in the Furl Cadet Assembly Hall."

"We and General Richards have endured hardships none of you can imagine, and through our blood, sweat and tears we persevered. There were many nights we asked ourselves: _why are we doing this? _All of us can tell you that many cadets have cried themselves to sleep at night. Your body and mind are being pushed to the limit on beyond," Gabriel told them.

"Are Service Academies are weeding out institutions, and this is where we separate the wheat from the chaff," Andersen told them.

"Our cadets are being trained to lead men and women into battle at the age of 21 or 22. When I graduated from the War College on Furl at the age of 22, I was sent to the front lines. They kept telling us at the War College that everything they were teaching us and having us do is the easy part. I finally realized what they meant when I arrived in the thick of battle. The young soldiers under my command, some whom were no older than I was, looked to me to lead them a mist all that carnage, with blood and body parts flying everywhere. When I was promoted to Major, I was an old hand at war," Chow told them.

"You can't simulate the battlefield, because each one is different," General Brennan told the Starfleet cadets.

Murmurs in the Hall.

Admiral Rean looked around the Hall and decided it was time to for General Argo to say what he wanted to say to the Starfleet cadets.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"General Argo will like to speak to the Starfleet cadets," Rean told them. "General Argo."

"Thank you sir," he replied and stood up, stepped forward a few paces with his hands behind his back and looked around the Hall. "I'm going to tell you how General Chow Lee earned his 4th Star. Four years ago over 100 Amarian's walked through the stargate to Furl from their home world Amara and asked to speak to the General-in-charge of the gate room, and their request was granted. The Amarian's are what you'll call a primitive people, but they've been our friends for over 75 years and we have a trade agreement with them. They told General Hala Zinn a story to horrible to believe, and after hearing their story she contacted General's Inya and Brennan. General Inya was the Head of Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy at that time and after their meeting with the Amarian's, she ordered three AGF Intelligence vessels to Amara to confirm their story. When she received the intelligence report she sent a copy to Atlantis and this is what they found on the ground."

"_Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied and everyone saw the images.

There were gasps in the Hall at the dead bodies floating in a river and many more on the ground. Some were naked and others appeared to have starved to death, and one dead child had no arms or legs. There were a few torso's strewed about and the Generals saw many in the Hall turn their heads away.

"After the Amarian's finished telling their story to General Inya, they asked us to liberate their home world from the Sorian's, whom they met 10 months prior when they walked through the stargate and treated them as guests when they told them they were explorers. General Inya told them she'll have to consult with her superiors in Atlantis, but in the meantime they were our guests. After careful review of the intelligence in Atlantis and much debate, Congress declared war on the Sorian's and the President of Lantis signed the Declaration of War. The then Lieutenant General Chow Lee, who was Head of the Army at Stargate Command in the Milky Way galaxy, was told to spare no expense to help our friends. When he returned to Furl from Atlantis, General Chow mobilized 5 Divisions and told our troops the light had turned green – and he unleashed the dogs of war. He also mobilized the Marines, Air Force and our Space Fleet, and got from behind his desk to supervise the Theater of War," Argo told them.

"It takes a lot of planning for a ground war and the most important department of the Army is the Logistics Department. The Logistics Department plans and carries out the movement and maintenance of military forces. They also design; develop; acquire; store; distribute; evacuate and dispose of material. They transport personnel; construct; maintain; operate and dispose of facilities. They also acquire furnishings and medical and health service support; and they ferry troops, tanks, jeeps, artillery, gun ships, aircraft and warfare robots. That's a huge undertaking and all that equipment had to be brought to the battlefield from Furl," Chow told them.

"The Logistics Department has a massive fleet and they carry everyone and everything to and from the battlefield," Gabriel said.

"General Richards can tell you who we sent to Amara first and the reason why," Argo told them.

"It was the AGF Marines," Richards said. "The Marines are trained for rapid deployment and are a mobile and lightweight land and amphibious force, and don't need as much equipment as an Army. They're the tip of the spear and were sent to hold ground on Amara until the AGF Army arrived."

"A week after the Marines arrived on Amara I sent in the Army Corp of Engineers and by the time the Logisticians arrived on the ground a month later, our engineers had already built air strips, towers and temporary housing," Chow told them.

Murmurs in the Hall.

"This is how our troops are carried to the battlefield," Argo said. "_Thor_."

"Yes General," he replied and showed them a large hanger aboard a star ship, and the troops were sitting, standing or sleeping on the deck. Some were talking quietly among themselves and a few were playing a card game, while others seemed reflective.

"That's what you meant by sleeping on the deck," Marshall said looking at the Generals.

"Yes Admiral, and those ships are troop carriers and they all slept on a deck," Chow replied.

More murmurs in the Hall.

"The first thing the Air Force did when they arrived on Amara was take over Amarian air space; and their jets, bombers and pilots arrived on the ground shortly thereafter. Then the armies equipment arrived and once all their equipment was on the ground, the troops began to arrive; and General Chow and his Staff arrived on Amara a few weeks later. Two weeks later, General Chow gave the order to commence Operation Rolling Thunder," Argo told them.

"Why wait so long General?" Richards turned and asked Chow.

"I was waiting for the weather to clear sir," he answered.

Richards nodded his head in understanding.

"While General Chow was waiting for the weather to clear, he ordered a fleet of AGF war ships – who were part of Operation Rolling Thunder – to the Sorian home-world to locate and destroy their stargate. When General Chow received confirmation of the stargates destruction, he then ordered the Fleet to destroy all Sorian military assets and their infrastructure planet wide," Argo told them.

"I assume the Sorian infrastructure and their military assets was completely destroyed General?" Tevan asked.

"Yes Admiral," Chow answered.

Gasped and murmurs in the Hall. Many remembering what the Breen did to Earth during the Dominion War.

"After the weather cleared General Chow ordered air strikes across the continent and here's a recording of one those strikes," Argo told them.

"Those jets are flying to their target," Chow said.

"Wow," Tom Paris said under his breath looking at the 4 sleek black beauties flying in formation who then banked right in unison.

Owen Paris turned and smiled at his son.

Everyone watched the jets do maneuvers in the air and then descend.

"_Target locked," the Team Leader said and released the missiles from his jet which hit their target._

An enemy soldier was looking out the window when the missiles struck the side of the building, and the building exploded in a ball of fire, and there was nothing left but ash.

"_Target locked," another pilot said and released his missiles. "Got the sons-of-bitches."_

Six alien males were consumed in fire when the ground around them exploded.

"_Let's head back to base," the Team Leader said after everyone released their payload on their assigned targets._

"_Roger that," a female pilot replied._

There were murmurs in the Hall when the jets ascended in formation and flew off.

xxx

"You still have jets sirs and ma'am?" Tom Paris asked when he stood up.

"Yes we do Commander Paris, and what you just saw were precision strikes. We were not going to damage Amara, and our fighter jets only went after Sorian military assets and other Sorian targets on the ground. Those pilots are Air Force trained pilots and those jets belong to the Air Force, and only their pilots are trained to sit in those seats. Each branch of the AGF Armed Forces trains their own pilots, but only the Air Force has fighter jets and bombers," General Chow answered. "Now you know why we took over Amarian air space."

"Armies also need air support Commander," General Richards said looking at Paris.

"Your space fleets participates in ground wars General?" Marshall asked looking at Chow.

"All branches of the AGF Armed Forces participates in all ground wars, and that space was an extension of the battlefield and part of the Theater of War," Chow answered.

"They covered your backs on the ground," Janeway said to Chow.

"Yes, and they also sent me intelligence Admiral," he replied.

"After the Air Force severely degraded the enemies assets, General Chow gave his troops the green light," Argo said. _"Thor_."

"Yes General," he replied.

Everyone in the Hall watched part of the war on Amara and saw many soldiers firing their weapons at the Sorian's; other soldiers high on a rock with a sniper picking-off Sorian's one by one, and soldiers wearing black masks patrolling a river in patrol boats with their guns pointed outwards and a gunner in front. They watched the horrors of a ground war with body parts flying, blood everywhere, bombs dropping, soldiers running and Officers shouting orders amid all that noise and confusion.

General Richards smiled when he saw a large squadron of gun ships fly in to give support to the troops on the ground. When the soldiers knelt or laid on the ground, the gun ships opened fire on enemy positions. Those cannons were devastating and the missiles worse. He knew the 6 fighter jets that flew overhead were heading towards their targets; and another recording showed the enemy in retreat, and he heard gasps in the Hall when gunners in their guns ships opened fire on the enemy, after being given that order.

"_They're heading towards the stargate," everyone heard someone say._

"_They won't get far," someone else replied._

A bomber de-cloaked and dropped its payload to the ground – and needless to say, none of the Sorian's made it to the stargate. Richards looked around the Hall and saw the horrified looks on the faces of the Starfleet Officer's and Starfleet cadets as they watched the enemy being blown apart or burning to death.

xxx

"_Do we know why the brass left this building standing Captain?" a female Sargent asked looking at the large alien structure._

"_No," she answered. "Our orders are to guard this building until the brass gets here. Have your troops..."_

xxx

The next recording showed soldiers being transported to the site and surround the alien structure. Ten soldiers climbed the one story structure by walking the wall, and moved into position on the roof-top, and two were female. After everyone was in position, General's Chow and Brennan were transported to the site, along with their heavily armed escorts, Army Intelligence and a large contingent of medical personnel dressed in all white with a large red cross on their backs.

"At ease," Chow said. "Julie."

"Yes General," she replied.

Admiral Tevan smiled when he saw Julie dressed in her combat uniform and armed to the teeth; and when she kick down the door, Admiral DeSoto smirked. Admiral Rean's, Stokes, Jamison, Tevan and the other Admirals in the Hall knew whatever is in that building, was very important when the Field Commander arrived on the scene, and they knew that's why it was still standing.

Commanded Worf studied the General and knew the two large curved knives he had sheathed around his waist were very deadly, and the hard look in his eyes told him General Chow is a warrior.

General Chow's armed escort entered the building first and he followed after receiving the all clear, and General Brennan entered next along with Julie and the others. They saw a young woman run out of the building a few minutes later, kneel, puke her guts out and then wailed to the high heavens; and watched as a male soldier knelt and took her in his arms and comforted her, as she continued screaming and weeping on his shoulder.

"What was in the building General Chow?" Rean turned and asked looking at the General.

"It was a slaughterhouse sir," Chow answered. "What the Sorian's did to the Amarian's was unimaginable. Many had their body parts rearranged on their bodies; some were choked to death with their own intestines; many were cut in half either vertically or horizontally; pregnant woman had their babies cut out of them while they were alive, and their babies were treated the same way."

"There were rotting corpses and blood everywhere. Most males had their genitalia missing and many of the females either had one breast or no breasts at all," Brennan said.

Gasps and murmurs in the Hall.

"_Thor_ show them how we found Ambassador Caroline Sorensen," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

There were screams in the Hall when they saw the Ambassador lying on a table cut in half up to her breasts and she had no arms.

"She was our Ambassador to Amara and when they killed her they came after us," Argo told them and sat.

"Did you know Ambassador Sorensen was dead General Chow?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"We suspected as much Ambassador when the Amarian's came to us for help, and our intelligence confirmed her death and told us where we could find her body, or what was left of it," Chow answered. "We also found the Leader of Amara not far from the Ambassador."

They saw a woman who's right arm and left leg were rearranged.

"They cut out her tongue so she couldn't scream while they were desecrating her body," Gabriel told them.

The recording showed blood on the floor, walls and body parts strewed everywhere.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was sickened by the sight, and Deanna Troi had tears in her eyes. Commander Worf cursed the Sorian's under his breath and thought they had no honor and got what they deserved.

xxx

"Show us the next clips _Thor_," Chow said.

"Yes General," he replied.

"_You can come out now, they're gone," a soldier said to the Amarian's who stuck their heads out of their doors._

One elderly man walked out of his home begging for food and a soldier put a blanket over his thin shoulders and handed him bread and water. One young girl, no more than 3 or 4, cried and beat her hands against her head and a soldier picked up her up and held her. Other soldiers were setting up a giant tent with a Red Cross emblem on top. They saw other soldiers climbing the rooftops and one shouted to the others who turned and saw many people walking towards them.

"_They were hiding in the mountains," a young said holding a soldier's hand._

A Captain barked orders for more tents to be erected and wanted everyone to get a medical check-up. One woman was ready to deliver and was carried to the medical tent. A middle-aged woman walked up to a soldier and kissed him on both cheeks saying thank you through her tears. The Captain told his soldiers food has arrived and would be transported down to the mess tent, and he wanted all able bodied men and women to serve their people.

"Hundred of thousands of Amarian's descended from the mountains dirty, hungry and tired and we fed everyone for a month and they each person received a medical check up. We buried their dead in mass graves, cleaned up their rivers and sent Counselor's. Ironically, the Sorian's didn't desecrate their homes, villages or towns and the Amarian's were able to go back to their daily lives fairly quickly. They built a monument to their dead and vowed never to forget the slaughter of their people. At their request we moved the stargate and built a gate room underground and we're now guarding that gate room," Chow told them. "That's our protectorate near the Avalon System."

"Amara is near us," Tevan said.

"Yes Admiral," Chow replied.

"I was sent from Atlantis to interrogate the prisoners we captured who were on-board one of our Intelligence vessels. From what we gathered, the Sorian's invaded Amara because the Amarian's are human and their ancestors came from Earth. The Sorian's blamed the Tau'ri for their failure to achieve space flight because of a trade deal the Tau'ri made with another race over 370 years ago – and that's all the prisoner's knew," Argo told them.

"What became of the prisoners you interrogated General?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"I had them thrown out of the air lock Ambassador," Argo calmly answered.

Gasped and murmurs in the Hall.

Spock raised an eyebrow, Tevan nodded his head and Worf smiled.

"What did you expect, after what they did?" Argo asked. None of them will never know that General Argo held a nasty looking knife to their throats while the Sorian's were telling him everything he wanted to know.

"At least those five achieved their goal of being in space," Gabriel said.

xxx

"Now I know why you waited for the weather to clear General," Richards said to Chow.

Chow smiled at him.

"Why?" Rean asked.

"After studying the enemy and the terrain, I decided Operation Rolling Thunder was going to be a predominantly air war with light and mobile infantry, and I had no need for tanks, but I had plenty of artillery. I wanted our aircraft to have clear skies, and the enemy was lax in most sectors, but I knew they were dug in deep and ready for a fight in one sector, and we pounded their positions with artillery fire for days, and I can assure you none of them got much sleep, if any. When some of them decided to run, my troops opened fire, and after seeing their comrades killed, the rest thought it prudent to stay in their fox holes. They were surprised they had no where to run and were surrounded, and that's when I sent in gun ships to their positions," Chow answered.

"General Chow believes in overwhelming force and bringing the hard hand of war to the enemy. He also has a great sense of cartography and can take one look at a piece of ground and know instantly how to use it to his advantage, which is a rare gift, and Cadet Mesa, our lead cadet, has that same gift. General Chow is also a student of Military History and is a great battlefield Commander," Brennan told them.

"If any of you think the ground isn't important, I beg to differ. As you've just seen, we had to go in and dig them out. They'll always be a major conflict on the ground in one of the five galaxies and you have to know how to fight them," Gabriel said.

"Especially with the stargate network which is ground based," Admiral Chin said.

"Exactly Admiral," Chow replied. "All of our Officers do a tour of duty on a ship and then are reassigned somewhere else; and they're no permanent positions on any AGF vessel except for the Commander's position," Chow told them.

"They're trained to fight on the ground and in space like the Starfleet Marines," Richards said.

"All of you saw the horrors of a ground war and the atrocities others can commit, and we see that all the time," Brennan told them.

xxx

"What is artillery sirs?" a Bolian male cadet stood up and asked.

"Large-caliber guns used in land warfare cadet," Gabriel answered. "_Thor."_

"Yes General," he replied.

Everyone saw an artillery battery unit and the soldiers putting their hands over their ears.

"Those shells make a lot of noise when they come out of a battery – that's why the soldiers have their hands over their ears," Chow said. "You would think with all the advancement in technology that wouldn't be the case, but it isn't so with artillery and the projectiles still have to be loaded manually."

"Just like the cannons of old sir," Riker said.

"Yes Captain," Chow replied.

"We never knew ground wars were so complex sirs," a female Trill cadet said when she stood up.

"The battlefield is the ultimate pressure cooker and stress test and that's where Second Lieutenant's will either rise or fall," Argo replied

"When I arrived on the battlefield fresh out of the War College I had to make life and death decisions in an instant and that's one of the true tests of any Officer's ability to lead," Chow said.

"I still find it hard to believe you were making those decisions are such a young age sir," Ryan Harrison said when he stood up.

"That's what they're being trained to do cadet," General Andersen replied. "Now you know why we're so hard on them and they're pushed to their limits mentally, emotionally and physically. We constantly remind them that war is not a game – and it's nothing but death and destruction."

"The battlefield is confusing sirs and there's a lot going on at the same time," A human female junior stood up and said.

"It's organized chaos cadet and all you have to remember is to follow your orders from your Commander," Gabriel replied.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

"Ground combat has always been difficult cadet," Richards replied. "Everything has to be taken into consideration; such as the terrain, weather and people. Bad weather can slow or stop an Army dead in it's tracks and nothing is ever going to go as planned."

"The battle plan goes right out of the window when you arrive on the battlefield," Chow said. "Not only are you fighting the enemy, but also mother nature and mother nature always wins. There's a saying we have in the Army: _hurry up and wait_.

"Now you know why armies are slow moving by nature. They're too many obstacles in their way, and the ground is the ultimate obstacle course. You're always jumping over, running around or climbing something, as you all saw," Gabriel told them.

"They're too many variables and if it can go wrong, it will," Chow said.

"Armies are also heavy and they need a lot of equipment and support; however, in that case General Chow decided not use any heavy equipment and most of their support was aircraft, artillery and gun ships," Argo told them.

"We're taught how to fight and survive in the desert, mountains and jungles. We're also taught how to hunt, fish, light fires and make our own weapons. We're all trained medics and know how to heal wounds with or without technology. In fact, we're taught how to survive without any technology. Those are our survival courses," Brennan told them.

Murmurs in the Hall.

"How did you get your troops into position General Chow?" Cadet Nance stood up and asked.

"Half were transported cadet," Chow answered.

"You didn't think those ships were just sitting idly in space, did you cadet?" Gabriel asked.

"No sir," he answered.

"I was in constant communication with the Commanders of those vessels and they only slept when I did cadet," Chow said.

"Their crews didn't get much sleep either. They were too busy watching the war in one of the lounges," Argo replied.

Laughter in the Hall.

"How did you get your other troops in position sir?" another cadet asked standing up.

"They road in armored personnel carriers cadet," Chow answered. "_Thor_."

"Yes General," he replied.

"Look at that Joanne," Icheb said to her.

"I've never seen anything like it," she replied looking at the many armored personnel carriers moving in open terrain with two gunners each.

Someone whistled in the Hall.

"General Chow gave the green light to all his troops at once," Argo told them.

"That's unprecedented and it was a huge undertaking," Gabriel said.

"Why did you do that sir?" Icheb stood up and asked.

"I wanted the element of surprise Cadet Icheb," Chow answered. "When the enemy turned around my troops were standing behind them."

Most in the Hall wanted to know how the General knew Icheb's name, including Icheb. They also saw General's Chow and Gabriel smiling at him.

"You snuck up behind them sir," Riker said impressed.

"The Sorian's in Beta Sector were having dinner and drinks in their barracks when Captain Mallory and his men casually walked into the room and asked if they could join them. There was stunned silence in the room when he introduced himself and told them why they were there. The Sorian's had a look of disbelief on their faces when the Captain ordered his men to fire."

General Richards smiled.

xxx

"We noticed you record everything sirs," another cadet stood up and said.

"They're reporters embedded with each unit and they record everything. Our ground wars are shown live on television and have been for almost 400 years," Chow replied.

"You allow reporters with your troops and show your wars live on the vids sirs?" another cadet stood up and asked surprised.

"Yes cadet. However, we're not responsible for their safety and they come at their peril. They're the ones sending the feeds back and it's called the Free Press; and most of what we showed you came from them," Chow answered.

"I never knew a soldier's life is so hard sir," a Tellarite female cadet stood up and said.

The AGF cadets turned and looked at her.

"It's nothing but hardship cadet," General Andersen replied.

"We walk or run everywhere we go, crawl on our bellies and eat dirt, and sit in the mud when it rains. We don't bathe for weeks and we're lucky if we get to brush our teeth once a week. We only sleep 4-5 hours a night on the ground, because we have to keep moving, and your toilet is a hole in the ground, behind a bush, or a tree," Brennan said.

Murmurs in the Hall.

"Ground troops do all the dirty work and they're the real hero's cadet," Richards said. "You saw the look on the Amarian's faces when the AGF Army liberated their home-world."

"Yes sir," the cadet said and sat.

"During the war on Amara General Chow made sure none of us, including himself, got to comfortable, and we slept on cots in tents and our facilities were basic," Brennan said.

xxx

"Why predominantly an air war General Chow?" another cadet asked when she stood up.

"The enemy and their assets were out in the open and they didn't bother to hide or camouflage anything. In other words cadet, they were sitting ducks and we destroyed their assets from the air. One of the first things they teach you at the War College is to destroy the enemies infrastructure and military assets. When I ordered our fleet above Soria to destroy the Sorian infrastructure, I also ordered them to destroy their military assets at the same time," Chow answered.

"Why were you the Commanding Officer of the space fleet sir," another cadet stood up and asked.

"I was the Commanding General of the entire Amara Campaign cadet, and the Commanding General of any AGF ground campaign is always the Commander of the ground forces and the space fleets who participates in said campaign, because no one out ranks him or her. The two Generals in command of those space fleets are Major Generals and I was a Lieutenant General," he answered.

"He had more stars on his collar than anyone else," Argo said.

Murmurs in the Hall.

"The AGF Military does things differently than Starfleet," Rean said. "There's only one Commander in charge of the entire space fleet in each galaxy and he or she is a Lieutenant General, and the Commanders of the other fleets are Major Generals and they all answer to the Lieutenant General. As you know, General Gabriel is the Commander of the AGF Flagship _Thor's Hammer_ and the AGF Flagship Fleet in the Pegasus galaxy, which is the Headquarters of the AGF. All AGF Fleets in the five galaxies are subordinate to the Flagship Fleet and that Fleet also guards Lantis. If a major war breaks out in one of the five galaxies..."

"Lieutenant General Charlotte Scott is the Commander of the entire space fleet in the Milky Way galaxy and she reports to me," Chow told them. "However, when Command sent the Flagship and part of it's Fleet to deal with the Ori invasion, I temporarily relinquished my command of her fleet to General Gabriel."

"When General Chow did that, General Scott and her fleet were then under my Command," Gabriel said.

The Generals saw confused looks on the faces in the Hall.

"Why sirs?" a cadet stood and asked.

"No AGF Fleet leaves their sector under any circumstances," Chow answered.

"If a sector needs additional ships we send in one or more of our roving fleets, depending on the need," Argo said.

"No pulling ships from another sector," Admiral Paris said.

"Never Admiral," Chow replied. "That's why we have roving fleets."

"The five galaxies are large and anyone can come from anywhere and you have to be prepared, and our experiences have taught us that no one is safe," Argo said.

"Your enemy will always come from the outside cadets. The Borg, the Dominion and the Ori; and another unknown enemy can be coming from the outside at this very moment," Rean told them.

Admiral Rean didn't know how prophetic those words were.

xxx

"How are the pilots chosen to fly their fighter jets sirs?" a female cadet stood up and asked who's in training to be a helmsmen.

"The Air Force decides that cadet," Gabriel answered.

"_Thor_ show them the air field," Chow said.

"Yes General," he replied.

There were murmurs in the Hall when the recording showed the jets and a few other aircraft on the airfield and jets lined up on the runway.

"_Soaring Eagle you've been cleared for take-off," a female voice said from the Tower._

"_Acknowledged Tower," the pilot said. "This is Team Leader, we've got the green light and it's time to rock-and-roll," she said._

"_Acknowledged Colonel," five voices said over the comm._

"_It's time to lay the hammer down," a male pilot said._

Six jets rolled down the runway and one jet sped pass the others and flew into the air first and the others followed and flew into formation. Three other jets moved into position on the runway ready for take-off, and those jets had a pilot and co-pilot, and one pilot give the thumbs-up.

Murmurs in the Hall when the six jets took-off.

"I assume sirs, it was the Team Leader's jet that took off first?" Tom Paris asked.

"Yes Commander, and the Team Leader's jet always has its nose out in front in the air," Chow answered. "The Team Leader is also the highest ranking officer in each squadron who're either a Major or a Lieutenant Colonel."

"Show them what those pilots can do in the air _Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

There were murmurs and gasps at the acrobatics the pilots performed in the air and they were surprised when they saw 4 jets flying upside down and then righted themselves in unison in perfect formation.

"I want one of those," one cadet said out loud.

Everyone laughed.

"That's real flying," Brennan said.

Tom Paris sat in awe at the acrobatics and maneuvers the Air Force pilots can perform in the air.

"Those jets have tactile controls and learning how to use tactile controls makes you a better pilot. They do everything by sight, feel and touch, but they also have a computer onboard. They're an arrogant bunch and think star ship pilots are 3rd rate pilots at best, and piloting a star ship is beneath them," Gabriel told them.

"They are arrogant," Jamison said.

"You can afford to be when you're the top guns Admiral," Chow replied. "How many of your pilots can do what they can do?"

"Point taken General," Jamison said.

"It's much harder to be excepted into the Air Force Academy and they only take 10% of the students who pass their exam and physical requirements," Argo told them.

"The best of the best sir," Riker said.

xxx

"You seemed impressed by the pilots Will," Picard said to Riker during lunch after the Assembly.

"I'm a trained pilot, but I've never seen anything like that," Riker replied smiling.

"I must admit I never thought much of ground forces, however, after seeing how difficult it is to plan and execute a ground campaign and what the soldiers go through made me see them in a new light," LaForge said. "The sheer volume of what has to be ferried to and from the battlefield boggled my mind. What really surprised me is their Army Corp of Engineers had everything up and running in record time before anyone arrived."

"General Chow earned that 4th star," Worf replied.

"Everyone seemed awed by the armored personnel carriers," Crusher said.

"It was a sight to behold," Worf replied.

xxx

The Admiral's Dining Room

"Everyone had horrified looks on their faces when they saw the blood, dead, burned and mangled bodies and body parts strewn across the battlefield," Tevan said.

"That was the first time any of us have seen the brutality of a ground war Tevan," Jamison replied.

"All wars at brutal, including the ones in space," Stokes said.

"We never see the faces or eyes of the fallen and what we saw wasn't pretty. In fact it was damn right ugly," Jamison replied.

"General Chow is a brilliant strategist and outmaneuvered the Sorian's at every turn," Chin said.

Rean admired the man and knows he nor any other Starfleet Officer can match wits with the General on the ground.

"Did anyone see the looks on the faces in the Hall when the General told us he not only commanded the ground forces, but also the space fleets?" Jamison asked.

"Everyone was surprised he can do both, including many Admirals," Toddman answered.

"Now we know why they're all cross-trained," Rean said.

"General Argo is a hard man," Stokes said.

"Ruthless more like it, and I pity anyone who crosses him," Jamison replied.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

"Do you know why General Gabriel invited me Admiral?" Seven asked when they were being escorted to the reception and dining hall.

"No Seven," Janeway answered.

When they entered the dining hall, they saw Director Nadine and Congresswoman Simmons talking to a few Federation Ambassadors and the Admiral's who were invited. Admiral's Rean and Grax brought their wives and Janeway noticed General Chow and Admiral Chin were talking quietly in a corner, and smiled to herself. "General," Janeway said when she and Seven walked up to Gabriel.

"Admiral," he replied. "I glad you could come Seven."

"Thank you for inviting me General," she said.

Gabriel knows Seven of Nine hates formal affairs. "There's someone here who would like to see you," he said to Seven.

"Hello Seven," a woman said standing behind her.

"Marie," she said when she turned around and they gave each other a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Marie Gabriel said with a bright smile. "Let's sit down and catch up."

"I will comply," Seven said and they excused themselves.

"That was a surprise," Janeway said smiling.

"Marie wanted to see her again," Gabriel replied.

"They get along very well and Seven really doesn't have any friends except the Doctor and Commander Tuvok," Janeway said.

"That's to bad," Gabriel replied.

"It appears Seven has found another friend," Janeway said.

Gabriel smiled.

xxx

When the Starfleet cadets were beamed aboard _Thor's Hammer_ they were escorted by Marines to the reception and dining hall, and were surprised to see how wide the corridors are and the deck had no carpet. When they entered the dining hall Admiral Marshall said attention. General Gabriel greeted the Admiral and cadets and told them to enjoy themselves and to fall out. The AGF senior cadets marched into the hall shortly thereafter and saluted everyone. General Gabriel told them at ease, to enjoy themselves and to fall out. The first thing the AGF cadets did was head to one of the bars.

"The cadets aren't mingling with each another," Tevan said to Theb a short while later.

"They have nothing in common," Theb replied. "Our cadets are scientists and the AGF cadets are soldiers. A few of those cadets will be sent to the battlefield after graduation and some will die, whereas our cadets will be exploring the stars."

"Point taken Ambassador," Tevan said.

Ambassador Theb listened with great interest when the Admiral told him what transpired in the Cadet Academy Assembly Hall that morning, and realized the AGF can be just as ruthless as the Dominion on one hand and very kind and generous on the other; and pitied anyone who incurred their wrath – and he felt no sorrow for the Sorian's.

xxx

The Generals noticed everyone ignored Seven of Nine throughout the evening and General Brennan, Marie Gabriel and Seven of Nine sat at their own table and talked throughout dinner.

"Why is everyone afraid of Seven of Nine?" Argo asked Janeway who was sitting at a table with him, Gabriel and Chow.

"She was a Borg," Janeway answered.

"Now we know why she doesn't have any friends," Argo said. Being the Head of AGF Military Intelligence, Argo also read the report Starfleet sent regarding the Borg, Seven of Nine and Icheb. He saw the photos of her when she was a young human girl, a Borg Drone and after most of her external implants were removed.

"Everyone has a hard time relating to her. Her Aunt Irene and other relatives insisted on calling her Annika, and Seven told them she's no longer Annika and to call her either Seven or Seven of Nine," Janeway told them.

They all knew Seven is right.

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Uni-matrix 01, of Grid 92, Subjunction 12," Argo said.

"Yes," Janeway said with a half smile.

"How did the crew of _Voyager_ react to her when she first arrived on-board?" Argo asked.

Admiral Janeway answered General Argo's questions.

"Did she have any friends on _Voyager_?" Chow asked.

"Does she date?" Argo asked.

"No," Janeway answered. "Seven is very smart, clever and has many gifts and talents, but most people can't see past her Borg implants and they'll afraid her."

"Most of the males and a few females in this Hall can't see past her body," Argo said.

The Generals and Janeway laughed.

"Seven has feelings, but retreats into Borg mode when someone hurts her feelings," Janeway said.

"Does she do that often?" Gabriel asked.

"Not to often General," Janeway answered. "Most people give her a wide berth."

"How do they treat Cadet Icheb?" Chow asked.

"From what I understand he's made one friend since he's been at the Academy, however, my former crew and I love him very much, and he along with Seven are invited to all our functions," she answered.

"It's their lost," Argo said.

xxx

Marie Gabriel, General Brennan and Seven walked over to the table were the Generals and the Admiral were sitting. "We decided to have our dessert with the host," Marie Gabriel said and sat next to her husband.

"My pleasure," Gabriel said smiling at her wife.

"Are you enjoying yourself Seven?" Chow asked.

"I've enjoyed Marie's and General Brennan's company very much General," she answered. "Thank you."

"I told Seven I was hired to cater an event next month and I've invited her to help me prepare the food and she's accepted. It's for Colonel Alexei's 40th birthday party," Marie told her husband.

"Isn't he the Commander of the Atlantis Space Station?" Janeway asked.

"The one and only," Gabriel answered.

"Where is the party going to be held Marie?" Argo asked.

"At the restaurant in the private dining room," she answered. "There's going to be an open bar, hors d'oeuvres, a sit down dinner and dessert. Wine will also be served."

"How many people?" Argo asked.

"Twenty," Marie answered.

"In uniform or out?" Chow asked.

"Out," Marie answered.

"Of course," Gabriel said.

"When would you like me to be there Marie?" Seven asked.

"A week before the event and we have a lot of work to do Seven. I was wondering if you could stay an extra few days and help me in the restaurant," she answered.

"I will comply," Seven said. "How will I get there?"

"The stargate," Chow answered smiling at Seven.

"Seven deserves a few weeks leave after all the hard work she put in on the Transwarp Project." "Where will Seven stay?" Janeway asked.

"With us," Gabriel answered.

"Thank you General that's very kind of you," Seven said.

Daniel and Marie Gabriel smiled at her.

xxx

General Gabriel's Quarters

"I hope Seven can handle rowdy Officers and their dates and wives," Marie said to her husband when he got into bed.

"Don't underestimate her," Gabriel said. "You handled me pretty well."

"I know," she replied smiling at her husband and leaned over in his arms.

_*Flashback*_

_Furl_

"_Congratulations Danny," Hector said to his old friend from college when he saw the eagles on his collar when he opened the door to his home. "When did you get promoted to Colonel?"_

"_Two days ago and thank you," Gabriel answered when he walked into Hector's home._

"_Let's go out and celebrate," Hector said after they had a drink._

"_Okay," Daniel said with his dazzling smiling._

_Hector knew that smile and Daniel Michael Gabriel's looks were the reason many young women at Furl University threw themselves at him. However, Hector could see what the others couldn't, and that was Danny's dark side which manifested itself from time to time when they were at Furl University. He suspected the Army is exploiting Danny's dark side and that only meant one thing – Special Forces and Black Operations – that's why he rose up through the ranks so quickly at such a young age. He also didn't ask him how he got the scar on his cheek, but knew the other guy got it worse._

"_Where are we going Hector?"Daniel asked._

"_I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant nearby," he answered._

_When they entered the White Swam Restaurant, Daniel noticed the restaurant is small and most of the tables occupied._

"_Hector," Carlos Santiago said when he saw the young man._

"_Hello Mr. Santiago," he replied with a smile. "This is my friend from college, Daniel Michael Gabriel."_

"_Sir," Gabriel said offering his hand._

"_Hello Daniel," Carlos Santiago replied shaking his hand._

"_Daniel was promoted to full Colonel a few days ago and we're here to celebrate," Hector told Mr. Santiago._

"_Congratulations young man," Mr. Santiago said smiling. "Right this way."_

_Mr. Santiago escorted them to their table and handed each a menu._

"_This is quint," Daniel said looking around._

"_And the food is delicious," Hector replied. "Carlos' daughter is the chef and she learned to cook from her grandparents and parents. She also went to culinary school to refine her skills."_

_They ordered drinks, then their meal and the local wine._

"_That was delicious," Daniel said after they finished dinner._

"_I told you the food was good," Hector replied._

"_I want to thank the Chef," Gabriel said._

_Hector smiled and then excused himself._

_Gabriel turned and saw Hector talking to Mr. Santiago who smile and nodded his head._

"_Mr. Santiago will get his daughter," Hector said when he returned to the table._

_Daniel eyed the olive skinned beauty with long black hair who walked out of the kitchen with Mr. Santiago and stood up when they approached the table._

"_This is my daughter Colonel, Marie Santiago," Mr. Santiago said._

"_It's nice to meet you Ms. Santiago," Daniel said extending his hand looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "The meal was delicious."_

"_Thank you Colonel," she replied with a smile shaking his hand._

_Colonel Gabriel and Marie Santiago stood looking into each others eyes until her father cleared his throat._

"_I better get back to the kitchen," she said releasing his hand. "It was nice meeting you Colonel."_

"_Same here," he replied._

"_Dessert will be brought out in a moment," Mr. Santiago said and walked to the door and greeted 3 patrons._

"_She's not like the other women you know Danny," Hector said._

"_I know," Gabriel replied. "She's innocent."_

"_I've known that family most of my life and I grew up with Marie and her two brothers," Hector told his friend. "If you want her Danny, you're going to have to marry her."_

_Colonel Daniel Michael Gabriel nodded his head._

_Before they left the restaurant, Colonel Daniel Michael Gabriel asked Mr. Santiago if he could see his daughter again. Mr. Santiago told him he would speak to his daughter and would let him know, through Hector, and they both agreed._

_One month later the Colonel was invited to have dinner with the Santiago's at their home and he accepted. He arrived dressed in his dress uniform with a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers for Mrs. Santiago and Marie in the other. He met her older brothers, Roberto and Juan and Roberto's wife and young daughter. Mrs. Santiago seemed impressed with the young man and thought he looked handsome in his uniform. She smiled when she saw the look in her daughter's eyes when she walked into the sitting room and looked at the Colonel, and the look in the Colonel's eyes when he looked at her daughter. Mrs. Santiago knew her daughter had finally found her future husband and was pleased._

_Hector chuckled to himself after their wedding, thinking it was little Marie Santiago who tamed his friend, Daniel Michael Gabriel._


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Marie Gabriel walked through the stargate on _Thor's Hammer's_ the following morning and returned to Lantis.

xxx

Federation Civilian Court

The civilians involved in Section 31 agreed to plead guilty on the advice of their counsel after seeing the evidence against them, and were told they'll not be sent to prison, but to a penal colony outside Federation space. The Stiles Brothers and their father reluctantly accepted the deal and the former Fleet Admiral Raymond Stiles knows he's disgraced and none of his former colleagues will never speak to him again.

The Press Corp and the vids showed the defendants being escorted into the courtroom and each entered a guilty plea and were escorted out.

xxx

Starfleet Marine Brig Interview Room

"Have a seat Bill," Jamison said when Bill Ross was escorted into the room.

"What do you want Mark?" Ross asked defiantly while the guards changed his leg irons to the floor.

"The AGF has requested your extradition Bill," he answered after the guards left the room.

"What for?" Ross asked.

"For giving classified AGF Military Intelligence to a civilian by the name of James Stiles," Argo answered.

"Who are you?" Ross asked looking at the four star General.

"I'm General Argo and I'm the Head of AGF Military Intelligence," he answered.

"We have no Extradition Treaty with the AGF," Ross turned and said to Jamison.

"That's you saving grace Bill," Jamison replied.

"If we did we would bury you in a hole so deep, you'll never see the light of day again," Argo told him.

Richards was saddened to see the former Admiral flinch after looking into General Argo's cold hard eyes.

"I'm ready to go back," Ross said.

"Guards," Richards shouted.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Dining Room

"When will the prisoner's be ready?" Argo asked while they were having lunch.

"By the end of the day," Richards answered.

"They all pleaded guilty," Jamison said.

"How long will their sentences be?" Stokes asked.

"They're going to spend the rest of their lives on that planet," Argo answered.

"It'll be better than where they are now," Gabriel said.

"They'll have to start over?" Rean asked.

"And fend for themselves," Argo answered.

"Who was the Commander in the Hall that has ridges on his forehead?" Gabriel asked.

"That was Lieutenant Commander Worf and he's a Klingon," Stokes answered.

"A warrior race," Argo said. Argo knows a warrior race when he saw one.

After lunch everyone said their good-byes and were transported aboard _Thor's Hammer_. The Director and Congresswoman were already on-board and the prisoners were transported to one of the hanger bays which is heavily shielded.

Abby Lee Summers looked around the empty hanger and heard one of the guards tell everyone if they got tired of standing, they can sit on the deck, which they all did after a few minutes.

xxx

"The Fleet is ready and awaiting your order General," Captain Bennett said.

"Open a window and jump Captain," Gabriel replied.

"Yes sir," Bennett said and _Thor's Hammer_ jumped into hyperspace. This is Captain Bennett's last time at the pilot station aboard _Thor's Hammer_. When he returns to Lantis, he'll receive his promotion to Major and will be reassigned to a ground combat unit.

The cadets were in one of the lounges when the ship jumped into hyperspace, and as a reward, the General told them they'll be taken home on the Flagship along with General's Chow and Brennan. They also got a tour of the ship and the bridge. When _Thor's Hammer_ and the Fleet arrived at Furl, the Generals and cadets were transported to the planet and the Fleet continued on to Atlantis.

xxx

"Where are they taking us?" someone asked.

"To the Pegasus galaxy," Abby Lee Summers answered.

"That's a long way from Federation space," someone else said.

"That's the point," Summers replied.

"How are we going to return?" James Stiles asked with an angry look on his face.

Abby Lee Summers knew they were never returning to Federation space, but didn't bother to tell the others; and knows the Federation and Starfleet have banished them forever, and unlike most of the others, Abby Lee Summers is a survivor.

xxx

When the Fleet returned to Lantis the prisoners were transported to another vessel and taken to their destination.

"Welcome to your new home," a light brown-skinned humanoid man said when they were transported to the planet. "My name is Jarack and my people and I will teach you how to survive on this world. You'll learn how to grow crops, fish and retrieve water from the wells or one of the rivers. You'll also learn how to light a fire and use the utensils we use. The crops you harvest or the fish you catch will be taken to the local market in town and you can trade with the other merchants for whatever you need. We'll also teach you how to cook and we've provided clean clothing for all of you and built each of you a small home. There's no stargate or technology on this planet and you'll never leave this world. The women will go with the women and the men will go with the men," Jarack told them.

The former Federation citizens noticed the men had bows and arrows pointed at them.

Abby Lee Summers thought it could be worse and followed the women to her new home on a hill above a river, and after she looked around she thought the scenery was beautiful.

James Stiles fell to his knees and wailed to the high heavens when he finally realized he'll never return to earth or his beloved Federation again; and he never saw his father weeping in his brother's arms, nor the stunned and sadden looks of the others.

Jarack was surprised to see that the man on his knees and a few others had the same color skin as they did.

xxx

"How much are you taking with you Seven?" Janeway asked while she was packing to leave for Lantis.

"Only enough for a few weeks," she answered. Seven of Nine accepted Marie Gabriel's invitation to help her with Colonel Alexei's 40th birthday party.

"It looks like you're packing for a month," Torres said rolling her eyes.

"It does seem like an awful lot Seven," the Doctor told her.

"I'm staying with the General, Marie and their children and I want to be prepared," she replied.

"You will be," the Doctor said.

"Do you have your mobile re-generator unit?" Tom Paris asked.

"Yes I do and I'm ready to go," she answered after everything was packed.

xxx

AGF Space - Lantis - Pegasus Galaxy

"Welcome to Atlantis Seven of Nine," _Thor_ said after she walked through the stargate. "I'll escort you to the General Gabriel's home."

"Thank you _Thor_," she replied.

xxx

Home of Daniel and Marie Gabriel

"Hello _Thor_," Cassandra said when she opened the door.

"Hello Cassandra," he replied. "The is Seven of Nine, General and Mrs. Gabriel's guest."

"Hello Seven of Nine, come in," Cassandra said opening the door wider.

"Hello Seven," Marie Gabriel said when she saw her guest.

"Hello Marie," Seven replied giving her a hug.

"Cassandra take Seven of Nine's luggage to the spare bedroom," Marie Gabriel said.

Cassandra did as she was told.

"Would you like to change and help me prepare dinner?" Marie asked.

"Of course Marie," Seven answered.

xxx

Marie Gabriel and Seven were chatting when Cameron and Gabriela returned home from school. Robert Gabriel is currently attending Marine ROTC classes at Lantis University and lives on campus.

"This is Seven of Nine our guest from Earth we told you about," Marie said to her children who were standing there with their mouths opened looking at the strange woman in a cat suit.

"Hello," they finally said after they closed their mouths.

"Hello," Seven replied.

xxx

"Hello General," Seven said when he returned home.

"Hello Seven," he replied with a bright smile and kissed his wife.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Marie told her husband.

"I'll change my clothes," he said.

xxx

"Why is your name Seven of Nine?" Gabriela asked during dinner.

"It's a Borg designation and I was once Borg," she answered.

"How long were you a Borg?" Cam asked.

"I was assimilated into the Collective at the age of 6," Seven answered.

"Is that how you grew up?" Gabriela asked still not understanding what a Borg is, or does.

"Yes," Seven answered.

"What about your parents?" Cam asked.

"They were also assimilated," Seven answered.

"Did you ever see them again?" Gabriela asked.

"No," Seven answered.

General Gabriel's heart went out to the former Borg drone.

xxx

"The Borg sound hideous," Marie said to her husband later that evening.

"They are," he replied.

"How did Seven grow up Dan?" she asked.

"Standing in a Borg alcove," he answered.

xxx

"We have a lot of work to do Seven," Marie told her when they arrived at her restaurant the following morning.

If Seven noticed the stares and heard the murmurs among the staff when she entered the restaurant, she gave no indication.

Marie introduced Seven to her staff and told them Seven's here to help plan and prepare the feast for Colonel Sergey Alexei's 40th Birthday Party. Marie showed Seven the private dining room and then went to her office and discussed the menu. Seven offered a few suggestions and surprisingly Marie liked her ideas. Afterward, they went to the different vendors and ordered what they needed. When they returned to the restaurant, most of their supplies had been delivered, and by the end of the day all the supplies had arrived – and Seven made sure they received everything they ordered.

xxx

"There's a queue around the corner," Argo said to Gabriel when they arrived at Marie's restaurant the next afternoon for lunch.

"My husband and General Argo just arrived," Marie said to Seven. "Will you take their order?"

"Of course Marie," Seven replied and walked out of the kitchen and over to the General's table.

"May I take your orders sirs?" Seven asked Gabriel and Argo, who were reading the menu.

The General's noticed the room fell silent and looked around and saw the stares of the patrons. They also noticed a few faces pressed again the window. Apparently none of them had ever seen a Borg in a dark blue cat suit. After they ordered their lunch they watched the faces of the patrons while Seven walked away.

"Now we know why this place is so crowded and most of the patrons are male," Argo said with a straight face.

Gabriel laughed. "This place is always crowded at lunch time Argo. That's why Marie's so successful."

"How many patrons have their noses pressed against the glass Dan?" he asked.

"Point taken," he replied laughing again.

"What is she wearing?" one male patron asked friend.

"I don't know, but it certainly suits her," he replied.

"I'm in love," a female patron said.

"She didn't look your way," her friend replied.

"She didn't look anyone's way," the female patron said. "It's as if she saw no one."

"Business is brisk dear," Gabriel said to his wife with a wink when she served her husband and Argo their lunch.

"If you think this is bad, you should've seen the gawks and stares Seven received while we out shopping yesterday," Marie said.

"I can image," Argo replied.

"How's she doing?" Gabriel asked.

"She's very good and has come up with a few ideas I like very much," Marie answered. "I better get back in the kitchen. My assistant chef can't seem to keep his mind on his work," she said.

Gabriel and Argo laughed.

xxx

"What do you think of Seven?" Gabriel asked his children that evening while their mother and Seven were at the restaurant.

"She's different," Cam said.

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"She seems aloof and doesn't talk much dad," he answered.

"That's how she grew up and the Borg aren't very good at small talk and they think it's irrelevant," his father told him.

"They never talked to each other?" Gabriela asked her father surprised.

"No," her father answered. "The Borg communicate with each other though their thoughts."

"Not words?" Cam asked.

"No," his father answered.

"She talks to mom," Gabriela said.

"Seven and your mother get along very well which is unusual for a Borg. However, Seven of Nine does have a few friends back on Earth and they understand her very well," Gabriel replied.

"They know how to talk to her," Cam said.

"Yes," his father replied.

"Why does she have a machine in her bedroom dad?" Gabriela asked.

"Have you been spying on her Gabriela?" he asked.

"I saw the machine when Cassandra was cleaning her room," she answered.

"It's her regeneration unit. Her cybernetic implants have to be maintained at all times and she has to regenerate for a minimum of 3 hours every night. Those implants are part of her system and she can't live without them," her father told her.

"They made her into a cyborg," Gabriela said, every the science student.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"The Borg think that's the way to perfection," he answered.

xxx

For the reminder of the week Marie and Seven prepared the feast and meticulously went over every detail.

"The restaurant has been packed every day for lunch and more than a few patrons sent Seven a note asking her out on a date," Marie told her husband while she was waiting for Seven.

"What was her reply?" he asked.

"She turned them all down," she answered.

He laughed.

"I'm ready Marie," Seven said when she walked into the sitting room. She was dressed in a lovely red dress just above the knee with shoes and hose to match, and wore her hair down.

"You look lovely Seven," Gabriel said.

"Thank you General," she replied.

xxx

"Did you think he'll be impressed?" Lydia asked her sister Yvette. Lydia wore a short black dress which showed off her cleavage and black heels. She's very attractive with long black hair and has blue eyes.

Yvette didn't answer, and knows Lydia's feelings for the Colonel are one-sided, and the Colonel's only interested in her body, as he's hinted to her on more than one occasion. Yvette knew her sister will get her feelings hurt one day.

"He's here," Lydia said when she heard a knock at the door.

xxx

Marie Gabriel, dressed in a beautiful green dress, greeted each guest when they arrived and a waiter escorted them to the bar. The guest of honor was the last to arrive with his date and they too were shown to the bar and helped themselves to the delicious hors d'oeuvres and ordered their beverage of choice. Lydia beamed after she received a few compliments on how lovely she looks.

An hour later a waiter escorted everyone into the dining room, and the lights were dimmed and candles lit the entire room. Then the feast began and everyone thought each course was better than the last. Wine was served with dinner and dessert was a melt-in-your mouth cake with champagne, and everyone sang happy birthday to the Colonel.

"That was so good," Lydia said a little tipsy.

"I will like to thank the chef," Colonel Alexei said to one of the waiters.

The silence in the room was deafening when Mrs. Gabriel walked into the dining room with a beautiful blonde in a stunning red dress, and if the Colonel was surprised, he hid it very well.

"This is Seven of Nine our house guest and my assistant chef for the feast this evening," Marie Gabriel told everyone.

"Colonel," Seven said with a nod of her head.

"Hello Seven of Nine," he replied never taking his eyes off her. "How long have you been on Lantis?"

"One week," she answered.

"You know her?" Lydia turned and asked Sergey with a stunned look on her face.

"I met her briefly," he answered calmly looking Lydia in the eyes.

Murmurs from the others and the Officers in the room knew not to ask any questions after seeing the cold hard look Sergey gave Lydia.

"What kind of name is Seven of Nine and what are those things on your face?" Lydia asked with a slur.

"Seven has to get back to the kitchen," Marie Gabriel said.

Seven nodded her head to everyone and she and Marie Gabriel walked out of the dining room.

"She's a house guest of the General and his family?" Lydia asked with a horrified look on her face.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Alexei said.

xxx

"It appears the Colonel's date is unhappy we've met," Seven said to Marie while they were supervising the clean up.

"What did you think of the Colonel?" Marie asked.

"I found him intriguing," she answered.

xxx

"It's the same look you gave me when we first met," Marie said.

"She thinks he's intriguing?" Gabriel asked smiling at his wife.

"Those were her words," she answered. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when I told them Seven was staying with us, but the Colonel's expression never changed."

"He's ruthless on the battlefield and he hides his emotions very well," he told her.

"He couldn't hide the look in his eyes," she said.

"It seems Seven of Nine has warmed his cold, hard heart and he doesn't realize he's met his match," Gabriel replied.

"Do you think he'll be offended by her implants and re-generator unit?" she asked.

"He received the complete report regarding the Borg and saw the photos of Seven as a child, adult drone and after most of her external implants were removed, and he knows exactly what he's getting," he answered.

"I wonder when he fell in love with her?" she asked.

"My guess is when he first saw her, but he knew they were only going to be on Lantis for a few days, and I'm sure he never expected to see her again," he answered.

"She shows up unexpectedly at this 40th birthday party," she said smiling at her husband.

"She was his birthday present," he replied returning the smile.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Lydia drank herself into a stupor and passed out on the sofa after Sergey brought her home.

xxx

Colonel Sergey Alexei sat at his desk in his apartment and re-read the entire report on the Borg and Seven of Nine. He again studied the photos on his computer of the 3 year old Annika Hansen and the adult drone Seven of Nine, and then looked at the photo of the hybrid who took his heart and soul when he first laid eyes on her. He was surprised to see her again and was also surprised to learn she's staying with General Gabriel and his family.

"_Who is she Sergey?" his best friend from the Lantis War College asked over the comm after they returned home. James also saw the look in Sergey's eyes when he looked at Seven of Nine. _

"_Just someone I met briefly a while back," he answered._

"_Lydia was not pleased you knew her," James said._

"_I don't give a damn what Lydia thinks," he replied. Sergey listened to Lydia's jealous rant the entire time he was taking her home and told her they were finished after he walked her to her door, and heard her drunken curses while he was walking away._

"_I take it you and Lydia are no longer together?" he asked._

"_No," Sergey answered._

_James nodded his head. "What galaxy is she from?" he asked._

"_The Milky Way," Sergey answered._

"_She does have a strange name," James said. "What do you know about her Sergey?"_

"_Everything I need to know," he answered._

"_Do you know what those strange things are on her face?" James asked._

_Sergey didn't answer._

_James didn't press the point and knew that was all the information he was going to get from his friend._

xxx

The next day Seven helped Gabriela with her science lessons and instructed Cam how to prepare a certain dish – which they had for dinner that evening and everyone thought it was excellent, including Seven, who complimented the chef. Daniel and Marie Gabriel were pleased to see Seven interacting with their children.

Seven helped Marie at the restaurant during her stay and also helped Gabriel with a science project. She again helped Cam with another dish, which they all enjoyed.

xxx

"I want to thank you and Marie for inviting me to your home General," Seven said when she was ready to leave.

"It was nice having you here Seven," he replied.

"Good-bye Cam, Gabriela," Seven said and gave each a hug.

"Good-bye Seven it was nice meeting you," they told her.

Marie Gabriel gave Seven a hug and told her they'll see her again and _Thor_ transported her to Atlantis.

When Seven of Nine arrived at Atlantis she thanked and said good-bye to _Thor_ and never saw Colonel Sergey Alexei watching her when she walked through the stargate to Earth.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Private Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Rean, Jamison, Stokes and T'Lara

"I see some of them didn't take it very well," Stokes said after watching the recording of the former Federation citizens arriving at their new home.

"They're lucky they're not sitting in a Maximum Security Prison," Jamison replied.

The Admirals know an AGF have a cloaked probe near the planet.

"Has all the evidence been presented to the Starfleet Officer's attorney's T'Lara?" Rean asked.

"Yes Admiral," she answered. "Most are willing to plead guilty, but a few want to fight the charges."

"Let them," Rean replied. "They're not going to be sent to a penal colony T'Lara, but to a Maximum Security Prison on Terra.

"I did not know that sir," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're not going to get a slap on the wrist like the others," Rean told her.

"The court-martial proceedings will begin in a two days...," Admiral T'Lara told them.

xxx

JAG Court - Two Days Later - Captain Michael Lawrence Presiding

The court-martial proceedings took almost a month with the Press in attendance and the proceedings were shown live on the vids. After the Starfleet Officers and Enlisted Personnel pleaded guilty, they were stripped of their rank and were each sentenced to 10 years in prison; and they were surprised they weren't going to spend a few years in the penal colony in New Zealand.

xxx

SSC Center - Colorado - One Week Later

There was silence in the gate room when Colonel Kavel and his Marine detail entered with the prisoners. Admiral Grax noticed former Vice Admiral Williams Ross looked straight ahead, and Grax was sadden to see so many Starfleet Officers and enlisted being lead away in chains, and knew more will arrive tomorrow with Lt. Colonel Salazar and his Marine detail. "Dial Terra Chief," Grax said.

"Aye sir," he said and began dialing.

xxx

Federation Space - Terra

When the prisoner's arrived on Terra, Admiral John Ral Morgan, who was waiting in the gate room, had them beamed to their new home on the other side of the planet.

"This is the Terra Maximum Security Prison and this is where you're going to spend the next 10 years of your life. The males and females will be housed in separate facilities on the grounds of the prison and after you're processed in, each of you will be given a medical exam and assigned a work detail. You'll be awaken at 0530 hours for breakfast..., and lights out at 2200 hours," Morgan told them. "Guards."

Starfleet Security lead the prisoners away.

xxx

Admiral Tevan's Office - Three Days Later

Present: Admiral's Tevan, Tala and Savin

"It's because of you Tala that the Stiles' hate the Andorian's," Tevan told her.

"I've never met them before this investigation," she replied.

"Think back to the day you graduated from the Academy Tala," Tevan said to her.

_*Flashback*_

_Ensign Tala was offered a position in Starfleet Intelligence by Captain Thos, a fellow Andorian, after she graduated from the Academy and she accepted. After saying farewell to her friends she looked up and spotted a strange man approach Ensign Abby Lee Summers, and her instincts told her there was something sinister about the man, but it appeared to her Abby knew the man and they continued talking. Ensign Tala decided to say good-bye to Abby, and while she was walking towards Abby the man stopped talking when he saw Ensign Tala approach and knew she'd seen his face and he decided to leave. When Ensign Tala walked up to her classmate, she casually asked who the man is and Abbey told her he was congratulating her from graduating from the Academy. Tala knew Abbey was lying, but said farewell to her, and an hour later she reported the incident to Captain Thos._

"Who was the man talking to Abbey?" Tala asked.

"It was Raymond and James Stiles' father," Tevan answered. "He knew you'd seen him and thought it best to leave Earth and went to their plastic surgeon and was given a new identify. He migrated to Algernon, but kept in touch with his sons the entire time; and he and his sons blame the Andorian's for his exile, and they've hated us since."

"Now we know why they hate us," Savin said.

"How did you find this out?" she asked.

"Captain Thos put it in one of his reports," Tevan answered. "Starfleet Intelligence found the report, but it was vague and Captain Thos only reported that Ensign Tala reported seeing a man talking to Ensign Abbey Lee Summers after she graduated from the Academy, and your suspicions," Tevan answered.

"It turns out my suspicions were correct," Tala said.

"Did anyone ever follow up on the report?" Savin asked.

"It appears Ensign Summers and the others kept their noses clean, but we now know how they were sending information to Section 31," Tevan answered.

"Right under everyone's noses," Savin said angrily.

"All of them eventually got caught, and ironically we have the Ori to thank for it," Tevan replied.

"The AGF," Tala said.

"Yes," Tevan replied.

xxx

Earth – Federation Council Chambers

The Federation Council made an amendment to Starfleet Charter, Article 14, Section 31 which now reads: _In the face of extraordinary threats to the Federation only active Members of Starfleet, with the written authorization from the Federation President and the Head of the Federation Council, and with the consent of the majority of the Members of the Federation Council, are allowed to take the measures necessary to protect the Federation, but never genocide. If any Federation civilian, non-Federation civilian or any retired Starfleet personnel recruit or try to recruit any active Members of Starfleet, the Federation Council, including, but not limited to any of their aides and staffs; anyone in the current Federation Government, including, but not limited to any aides or members of their staffs; members of Starfleet or Starfleet cadets for any reason, they'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law for Espionage and/or Treason along with the person or persons they recruited. If any active member of Starfleet conspires to work for, or hand over any intelligence to any Federation civilian, non-Federation civilian or any retired Starfleet personnel, they'll be prosecuted for Treason along with said person or persons they conspired with._

The Amendment to the Charter was signed after everyone was in agreement.

xxx

Captain Jean Luc Picard was ordered to report to Admiral Hernandez's office at Starfleet Command.

"They took the _Enterprise_ away from me Robert," Picard said sadly to his friend at lunch.

"What are you going to do Jean Luc?" DeSoto asked.

"I've been offered an Ambassadorship," he answered.

"Where?" DeSoto asked.

"Our agreement with the AGF states that when any Starfleet vessel travels through the Supergate, an Ambassador and his or her staff must be on-board. I was offered that position aboard the _Arc Royal_, the lead Starfleet vessel traveling to the other end of the universe with the AGF," he answered.

"Are you going to take it?" DeSoto asked.

"Yes I am Robert," he answered smiling. "It's an opportunity of a life time – and this is the reason why I joined Starfleet."

"Do you know who the new skipper of the _Enterprise_ will be?" DeSoto asked.

"No," he answered. "The _Enterprise_ is still being repaired and she's getting the new transwarp engine along with other new technologies."

"Do you think they're make Captain Riker the skipper of the _Enterprise_?" DeSoto asked.

"Will's new ship is the _USS Allentown, _which is an Arcadian Class ship," he answered.

"What about the rest of your former Senior Staff?" DeSoto asked.

"Beverly was promoted to Captain and has accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Medical; Deanna will be the _Allentown's_ Chief Counselor; Geordi was promoted to Commander and has accepted a position at Utopia Planitia, and Commander Worf will be the _Allentown's_ Tactical and Security Officer," he answered.

"Everyone's going their separate ways Jean Luc," DeSoto said.

"I know Robert. Now I know how Admiral Janeway and her crew felt when they returned from the Delta Quadrant and went their separate ways after so many years together," he replied sadly.

xxx

General Richards called a meeting of his Senior Staff after he returned from Furl and told them where their new Marines bases will be built; and one will be in an asteroid; and that the Federation President has signed an agreement with the AGF to help the Starfleet Marines construct said bases, and the AGF Marine and Army Engineers want to meet with the Starfleet Marine Engineers on Furl to go over what the Marines need.

"Where are our new ships going to be built sir?" Colonel Dean asked.

"The AGF is going to build the Marines their own shipyard, albeit smaller than a Starfleet shipyard, and that's where are new ships are going to be built," Richards answered.

"Where sir," Lieutenant General Bradley Connors asked.

"That's classified at the moment General," Richard answered. "However, their avatars will build all our new ships, and they don't need to eat, sleep or drink and they work around the clock."

"Machines," Connors said.

"Very impressive machines, and they also support their ground troops," Richards replied. "When I was at the Furl shipyards I saw what they can do and I've never seen anything like it."

"How long will it take for their avatars to hollow out an asteroid sir?" another General asked.

"The AGF will use their technology to do that, and their avatars will construct everything according to our specifications," Richard answered. "These are the asteroids that has been chosen and the specs, and these will be our other new bases."

General Richards' aide handed each Officer a padd.

"These asteroids are huge sir," another General said wide-eyed.

"They'll have docking for all our ships," Richards replied.

"We'll no longer depend on Starfleet to build our ships?" General Connors asked.

"No," Richards answered, looking at the smiles around the table.

xxx

Captain Jean Luc Picard sat on his bed in his home in the South of France holding his Starfleet uniform one last time before hanging it in his closet. He'd given his life to Starfleet without regret and deep down he knew his career as a Starfleet Officer would end one day; however, he never expected to be appointed the Ambassador who'll travel to the other end of the universe representing the United Federation of Planets. He smiled to himself and realized he'll still be exploring, albeit in a different capacity, but exploring nonetheless. He got up from his bed, walked to the closet and hung up his Starfleet uniform. "Good-bye old friend," he said aloud and closed the closet door.

xxx

"When will you be leaving for the Avalon System Ambassador?" Riker asked during dinner.

"After I pick my staff Will," Picard answered. "The ships traveling through the Supergate have just been completed and they're currently on their their shakedown cruises."

"Are you moving to Terra?" Crusher asked Picard.

"No," he answered. "I'll have an apartment on Terra, but my primary residence will be my home in France."

"The _Allentown_ will depart in a few weeks to Romulus with Ambassador Spock on-board," Riker told them.

"Starfleet couldn't have picked a better Captain for the job," Picard said smiling at Riker.

"Thank you sir, I learned from the best," he replied returning the smile.

"When will you start your new assignment Geordi," Troi asked.

"In a month," he answered. "I'm taking some leave and spending time with my father."

"Where's Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

"He's already on-board the _Allentown_," Riker answered with a smile.

They toasted each other and wished each other well and after dinner they went their separate ways.

xxx

Unknown Space

"I had another vision of the strange woman Admiral," Zareen said, and brought up the image.

"I wonder what species she is?" Admiral Sakot asked. Admiral Sakot is leading the Fleet to their destination.

"She is somewhat like us," Zareen answered. "In my first vision I only saw her face; and in my second vision I saw more of her, and she had something in her hand I've never seen before, and I think that's what we need to help us."

Admiral Sakot looked at the strange thing in the woman's hand and he too wondered what it is. "I wonder what it does?" he asked.

"We'll find out soon," she told him.

xxx

Til is a Bora, and she and some of her people, along with many others are traveling with the Thorans to find the women who can help them. The journey has been long, but she feels it'll be worth it in the end.

The Bora's are a beautiful people, with purple skin and black hair. They also have two small black lines on their foreheads above their right eye, and they also have gorgeous light eyes with light brown pupils. The Bora's were driven from their homes when the darkness came and many of their worlds were destroyed. They traveled a long way until they reached the Thoran home-world. The Thorans were kind enough to take them in, but she and her people know they'll have to find a new home.

Her people have traveled the stars for almost 600 years and have traveled far and wide, and their science knowledge is extensive. She has a feeling wherever her people end up, their science knowledge will be appreciated. The Bora's have also defended their home and colony words very well, until the darkness came; and her people are the only ones who've seen the unseen enemy.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE**: The _Safari_ will haul freight in the Tory System with Max and his crew as their guide, and the _Azores_ will haul freight in the Vega system with Rosie and her crew as their guide. The _Safari_ and _Azores_ are Starfleet Intelligence vessels in the Avalon System.

The Nova Vessel _Azores_

Captain Jarat Reitan - Betazoid

Commander Vandi - Efrosian female - First Officer and Tactical Officer

Lieutenant Commander Denise Anderson - Human Female - Helm and Second Officer

Lieutenant Jagar - Xindi – Chief of Security, Leader of Hazard Team and Second Tactical Officer

Lieutenant Timothy Carson - Chief Engineer

Lieutenant Danno "Dan" Akio - Chief Operations Officer

Lieutenant Richard Taylor - Chief Medical Officer

Lieutenant jg Elizabeth "Beth" Hogan – Chief Science and Astrometrics Officer

xxx

The Nova Vessel _Safari_

Captain Porta Rez - Bajorian Male (First Name Rez)

Commander Carl Brooks - Human Male - First Officer and Tactical Officer

Lt. Commander Alina - Capellan Female - Second Officer and Chief of Operations

Lieutenant Amaron - Reptilian Xindi - Chief of Security, Leader of Hazard Team and Second Tactical Officer

Lieutenant Hara - Bolian Female - Chief of Engineering

Lieutenant Jaro Hagan - Betazoid Male - Chief Science and Astrometrics Officer

Lieutenant jg Marta Quinn - Human Female - Helm

Doctor Amaya Cruz - Human Female - Civilian Chief Medical Officer


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I wrote and completed another story while I was away and have two other stories in the pipeline – that's why you haven't heard from me in awhile.**

**NOTE: Someone sent me a review and made me aware of something I did in every chapter; and I knew then I had to re-read the entire story and made changes to each chapter. While I was making the changes, I found many mistakes and I corrected them. I deleted some things in each chapter, rearranged sentences and added new dialogue in other chapters.**

**NOTE 2: I introduced a new person to the story and he's going to play one of the major roles in the upcoming chapters. His name is Lex Avari and he's the Fleet Admiral of the Alliance of Planets in the Andromeda galaxy (Chapters 24-26). I also added two new races – the Bora's and the Thoran's (Chapters 32 and 51) at the end of each chapter.**

**NOTE 3: I changed Seven of Nine's relationship with Colonel Sergey Alexi. She never dated him while she was on Lantis, but she did see him again at Marie's Gabriel's restaurant, as I wrote earlier, but he never asked her out. The changes are in Chapter 51.**

**NOTE 4: Ambassador Sisko is now Real Admiral (upper half) Benjamin Sisko, and he's the Commander of the Bajor Sector, stationed on Bajor at Starbase Bajor. To accommodate these changes I had to change and add new dialogue in Chapters 21 and 24.**

**NOTE 5: I also changed the new ships of Starfleet, and the Dauntless Class ship is out. The Odyssey Class ship has replaced the Dauntless, which is a hybrid between the Intrepid and the Sovereign. The Odyssey Class ships have the Intrepid hull and deflector dish, and the Sovereign secondary hull; but the Odyssey Class nacelles are sleeker than a Sovereign's – you can see the plasma on both sides of the nacelles. The bridge is no longer on top of the ship, but on deck 2, and the Captain's and First Officer's quarters are also on that deck.**

**NOTE 6: Admiral Jaz Rean told the Federation Council about Starfleet's new ship classes that are currently being built and the reasons why. You'll find that in Chapter 45, which is partially rewritten, and it's very important to the story and worth the read.**

**NOTE 7: Starfleet is no longer using the Breen energy weapon and it's currently being replaced at DS Indy and DS Alpha with new phaser cannons, and the terra watts are classified. I incorporated the isokinetic cannon in the story; but I decided not to use the isokinetic cannon as a cannon, but as a pulse weapon on the large ships. **

**NOTE 8: The Defiant Class ships have been streamlined and now has 7 decks to accommodate the new transwarp engine, and they'll also have more firepower. The Pegasus Class ships have the same quantum and photo torpedoes as the Defiant.**

**NOTE 9: Captain Dante Gianni's ship is the **_**USS Arc Royal**_** and his First Officer is Commander Sabin Ral (Betazoid Male). His Chief of Engineering is Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay and his Chief of Operations is Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim. Lieutenant Commander Les Foster is Leader of the Hazard Team, and Lieutenant David Culhane is the helm of the **_**Arc Royal**_**. Commander's Kim, Foster and Lieutenant Culhane are former **_**Voyager**_** crew members.**

**Captain Terri Sanders' ship is the **_**USS Avalon**_** and her First Officer is Commander Zi-Yalix (Efrosian Male). Her Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Ronald Ashmore, a former **_**Voyager**_** crew member, and her Hazard Team Leader is Lieutenant Alexander Munro, also a former **_**Voyager**_** crew member.**

**Captain Mazar's ship is the **_**USS Terra**_**, and his First Officer is Sari Indira (Human Female). His Chief Engineer is Mai Kyoto, another former Voyager crew member, and his Hazard Team Leader is Etta Jensen, whom Commander Tuvok personally recommended. **

**NOTE 10: See Chapter 6 for the changes I made to the AGF Fleet. I deleted the medium battle cruiser; and the AGF drones swarm to their target, like they did to Anubis' ships and his fleet when they tried to attack Earth; but each ship carries individual drones.**

Below are the new Starfleet Ship Classes:

Defiant Class:

Length: 170 meters

Decks: 7

Crew: 75; evacuation limit 125

Holo suites: 2

Holo emitters throughout ship

Astrometrics suite – Station on the bridge

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 6 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 1 type X phaser bank, total output 90,000 terra watts; 4 phaser strips at bottom of ship; 4 rapid fire pulse quantum torpedo cannons; 4 rapid fire pulse photon cannons; 250 Mark-Q II quantum torpedoes; 130 photo torpedoes 2 aft torpedo launchers with 30 photon torpedoes

Pegasus Class:

Length: 290 meters

Decks: 12

Crew: 140; evacuation limit 350

Holo decks: 1

Holo suites: 3

Holo emitters throughout the ship

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 8 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 1 X type phaser bank, total output 90,000 terra watts; 12 phaser strips; 8 phaser trips at bottom of ship; 6 rapid fire pulse quantum torpedo cannons; 6 rapid fire pulse photon torpedoes cannons; 300 Mark-Q II quantum torpedoes; 160 photo torpedoes 2 aft torpedo launchers with 40 photon torpedoes

Arcadian Class:

Length: 400 meters

Beam: 178.4 meters

Draft: 54.8 meters

Decks: 18

Crew: 230; evacuation limit 1,700

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Holo emitters throughout ship

Holo decks: 4

Holo suites: 4

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 8 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 2 phaser cannons with 30 bolts each, total output classified; 6 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 10 type XII phaser arrays, complete arc, 125,000 terra watts; 10 phaser strips at bottom of ship; 1 type X phaser bank, 90,000 terra watts; 4 torpedo launchers, 2 forward and 2 aft, with 420 torpedoes; 300 quantum torpedoes, 120 photon torpedoes, 30 transphasic torpedoes.

Odyssey Class (Named after the USS Odyssey):

Length: 485 meters

Decks: 22

Crew: 380; evacuation limit 2,500

Holo decks: 10

Holo suites throughout ship

Holo emitters throughout ship

Complete Science suite

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 12 type XII phaser arrays, complete arc, 125,000 terra watts; 6 phaser cannons, 180 bolts with total output classified; 1 type XII phaser bank, 125,000 terra watts; 6 type XII phaser arrays at bottom of ship, 90,000 terra watts; 10 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 8 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 3 forward torpedo launchers, 400 quantum torpedoes, 120 photon torpedoes; 2 aft torpedo launchers, 200 photon torpedoes; 60 transphasic torpedoes.

The ship going through the Supergate will have marines and their craft, which will make the crew compliment 460.

Falcon Class:

Length: 615 meters

Beam: 298.6

Height: 68.79

Decks: 24

Crew: 570; evacuation limit 5,000

Fighters: 60

Holo decks: 14

Holo suites throughout ship

Astrometrics lab

Borg sensors

Propulsion: Transwarp 1 - Warp 8 (cruising speed); Transwarp 2 - Warp 9.999 (sustained); Transwarp 3 - Transwarp Tunnel

Armament: 14 type XII phaser arrays, total output classified; 1 type XII phaser array, total output 125,000 terra watts; 10 phaser stripes at bottom of ship; 12 rapid fire pulse phaser cannons; 8 phaser cannons, 240 bolts with total output classified; 6 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons; 6 torpedoes launchers, 4 forward and 2 aft; 1 weapons pod; 500 quantum torpedoes and 200 photon torpedoes; 100 transphasic torpedoes.

xxx

Ambassador Jean Luc Picard and his Staff, along with Captain's Gianni, Sanders, Mazar and the Starfleet and civilian scientists going through the Supergate, met their counter-parts on Furl a few days before their departure, and Ambassador Picard lead the delegation to Furl.

The Ambassador's home on Terra is a lovely one bedroom apartment.

_She beautiful_, Picard thought when he first saw the _Arc Royal_. He was told Starfleet is no longer building large ships, such as the Sovereign, and the reasons why.

xxx

On-board the _Arc Royal_

"Take us out helm," Gianni said.

"Aye sir," David Culhane replied, and engaged the thrusters.

Ambassador Jean Luc Picard sat in the Councilor's chair on the bridge, which is the Ambassador's chair on the bridge of the _Arc Royal_, and smiled when the FTL engine was engaged.

When the _Arc Royal_ and her escort vessels arrived at the Supergate, the AGF Fleet was waiting for them.

"Look at that," Picard said looking at the large structure. _It's impressive_, he thought, and heard murmurs on the bridge.

"The Supergate is being dialed Captain," Lt. Commander Harry Kim said.

Ambassador Picard had butterflies in his stomach as he watched the first ship enter the wormhole after the event horizon came to rest. Their first stop in the former Ori home galaxy will be Celestis, the Alterans original home-world.

"We're being hailed Captain," Kim said after everyone exited the wormhole.

"On screen," Gianni replied.

"Aye sir," he said.

"Welcome to the other end of the universe Mr. Ambassador and Captains," General Samuels said.

"Thank you General," they replied, and the comm disconnected.

"Engage the FTL drive and take us to Celestis helm," Gianni said.

"Aye Captain," Culhane replied.

The coordinates to Celestis are already in the _Arc Royal's_ and the other ships computers

When they arrived above Celestis the next morning the three Starfleet Captain's ordered scans of the planet and the surrounding space; and Ambassador Jean Luc Picard got up from his chair on the bridge and walked to the turbo lift to visit the home-world of the first humans.

xxx

Sol System – Earth – Admiral Rean's Office

Admiral Rean and Vice Admiral Enrique Hernandez (Chief of Starfleet Operations) discussed the status of the new ships being built at Utopia and Alpha Planitia.

"You have your work cut-out for you Enrique," Rean said smiling.

"In two different parts of Federation space Jaz," he replied.

Admiral Rean laughed.

"A lot of Captains in the Avalon System are not going to be happy," Hernandez said after he scrolled down his padd. He read only 6 more Falcon Class ships will be built (2 per sector); 6 Odyssey Class ships built (2 per sector); 12 Arcadian Class ships built (4 per sector), and the rest will be the Pegasus and Defiant Class ships.

"Let's go over who's going to get what ship," Rean said.

After Admiral Rean dismissed Admiral Hernandez, he picked up another padd and read the Intelligence Report from the AGF. The AGF has finally completed their analysis of the Dominion technology they stole and sent Admiral Rean a complete report.

Admiral Hernandez contacted Admiral Sisko when he returned to his office.

xxx

Avalon System – Terra – Admiral Tala's Office

"How's everything going out there Captain," Tala asked Jarat Reitan.

"Rosie's is a great guide and she showed us a few back doors routes; and we had to use one of those routes to stay away from the _Denmark,_ who was docked at a space station. She introduced us to everyone we'll be doing business with and she gave us a few tips," he answered.

"Have you run into any trouble?" Tala asked.

"No Admiral," he answered.

Max also showed Captain Porta of the _Safari_ the back door routes in the Tory System and introduced them to everyone they'll be doing business with.

Both Starfleet Intelligence vessels are now hauling freight in their respective star systems. Those Intelligence vessels also had the transwarp engines installed on their vessels.

xxx

Alliance Space – Andromeda Galaxy

Admiral Avari read the report he received from General's Chow and Gabriel.

xxx

Unknown Space – Unknown World

The people of this world never saw the enemy when they came to their world in the dead of night and devastated their planet. They weren't a space faring people, so they had no where to run.

xxx

"I had the strangest dream last night Til," Li'Ara said to her friend in the mess that morning.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"That I was on another ship," she answered.

Til raised an eyebrow.

"There were many people around me, but I couldn't see any of their faces," Li'Ara told her.

Til nodded her head.

xxx

"We've finally reached our destination," Admiral Sakot turned and said to Zareen.

Zareen looked at strange star system on the screen.

"How are we going to find the alien woman Zareen?" he asked.

"She'll find us," Zareen answered.

xxx

Planet Dara – The Milky Way galaxy

The bartender at the _Skull and Bones_ didn't bat an eye when the Rokan's walked into the bar and walked over to the table where the Oranian's sat.

The Rokan's are the size of the Krull Warriors and twice as ugly.

xxx

Avalon System – Admiral Tevan's Office

"Come in," Tevan said when he heard the bell.

If Admiral's Tala and Savin were surprised to see Julie in the Admiral's office, they didn't show it, and they also saw General Brennan sitting across from Admiral Tevan.

Julie saluted the two Admirals, and they told her at ease.

Admiral Tevan slid a padd to Tala and Savin after they took their seats. "General Chow sent me this intelligence report, which came from the _Skull and Bones_ on Dara yesterday," Tevan told them.

"Why did the Oranian's meet the Rokan's on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy?" Savin asked reading his padd.

"The Oranian's like the _Skull and Bones_, and the Rokan's were on Dara trying to make a deal with others," Brennan answered.

"What type of deal were the Rokan's trying to make General?" Tala asked.

"They want to buy new weapons for their ships Admiral," she answered. "The Oranian's told the Rokan's about the _Denmark_ and her escort vessels; and the Rokan's what to see the _Denmark_ for themselves, before they make a deal with the Oranian's."

"What type of weapons do the Rokan's want to buy General?" Savin asked.

"Torpedoes Admiral," Brennan answered. "But they'll be much less powerful than yours, however, they'll give you all you can handle because of the way they fight," Brennan answered, and told them the Rokan's battle tactics.

"What type of engines do the Rokan's have General?" Tala asked.

"The same as yours Admiral, but their engines aren't as fast as your engines," she answered.

"The Rokan home-world is over 90 light years from our space," Savin said scrolling down his padd.

"That doesn't matter to the Rokan's Admiral," Brennan replied.

Savin nodded his head after seeing a picture of the Rokan's on his padd.

"Here are your orders Savin and Julie's going with you," Tevan said, and slid another padd across his desk.

Admiral Savin picked up the padd and read his orders. He didn't show his delight to have Julie working with him again.

"Dismissed," Tevan said.

Admiral Tala contacted Captain Quinn when she returned to her office.

xxx

Sol System – Earth – Admiral Rean's Office – Ten Days Later

Admiral's Rean and Tevan discussed the intelligence the _Avenger_ gathered in Rokan space.

Admiral Tevan ordered the _Denmark_ and her escort vessels to be cloaked at all times, and to de-cloak 3 light years before they dock at any space station.

xxx

Bajor Sector – DS9

"They're here," Kira said watching the AGF Fleet jump out of hyperspace on the view screen.

"We're being hailed," Lt. James said.

"On screen," Kira replied.

"Aye Captain," she said.

"It's good to see you again General," Sisko said looking at General McKenzie.

"Thank you sir," she replied.

Admiral Sisko gave Brigadier General Ally McKenzie her orders.

"Yes sir," she said and the comm disconnected.

Starfleet Engineers were at DS9, along with all the materials needed to build DS Bajor, before the AGF Fleet arrived with their avatars.

xxx

"Why are you here Mr. Garak?" Sisko asked looking out of one of the windows on the Promenade.

"I heard about the magnificent machines and I wanted to see them for myself," he answered smiling at the Admiral.

"What do you think of them Mr. Garak?" Sisko turned and asked.

"They truly are a marvel," he answered watching the machines at work. "What are they called Admiral?"

"Avatars," he answered.

Garak asked about the alien ships.

"They're friends of ours Mr. Garak," Sisko answered.

"Nice friends to have Admiral, and also very deadly," Garak said. Garak ordered a scan of the alien ships when his shuttle arrived at DS9.

Sisko grinned at him.

xxx

DS Bajor – Four Months Later

Starfleet Engineers were surprised it only took 4 weeks for the AGF avatars to complete DS Bajor to Starfleet specifications. It took them a few months to inspect the entire station, and another month for everyone to move to the new space station. Starfleet Engineers then took all Starfleet property from DS9.

The Operations Center has three turbo lifts and many banks of computers embedded into the bulk heads and multiple computer stations. They're six sections on the bridge: Security, Flight Control, Engineering, Operations, Science and Tactical. The Captain's chair is on a platform facing the screen, along with two other chairs further apart, but also on the same level as the Captain's. They're six computer stations in a semi-circle in front of, and below the Command platform, and those stations are: Security, Engineering, Operations, Flight Control and 2 Tactical Stations. DS Bajor also has a large Astrometrics lab on deck 2 and also an Astrometrics station on the bridge. The Captains ready room is on the port side and the XO's ready room is on the starboard side of the Operations Center. There's also a lounge and mess hall for the crew.

"This is more like it," Sisko said smiling when he and Captain Kira exited a turbo lift and walked on the large deck.

Captain Kira smiled at the Emissary to the Prophets.

"A ship just dropped out of hyperspace Captain," Lt. James said.

"On screen," Kira replied.

"Aye Captain," James said.

General Ally McKenzie appeared on the screen. "I'm here to destroy DS9 Admiral," McKenzie told Sisko.

"Permission granted General," Sisko replied.

"One beam weapon fully charged General," _Hercules_ said.

"Destroy DS9 Major," McKenzie ordered.

"Yes ma'am," her Weapons Officer replied.

"I'll be damned!" someone shouted on the bridge of DS Bajor when they saw what an Asgard beam can do.

Murmurs and gasps in the Operation's Center.

Admiral Sisko gave permission for the _Hercules_ to depart, and she jumped into hyperspace.

"There's no debris," Lt. James said looking at her computer.

"Nor a speck of dust," Sisko replied.

"You're right Admiral," Kira said looking at James' computer. "It's as if DS9 never existed."

Admiral Sisko told them where to move DS Bajor.

xxx

Quark's Bar

"I want to be compensated for my losses for the past few months Admiral," Quark said when he walked over to the table were Sisko and Kira were sitting.

"We had nothing to do with your losses Quark," Sisko replied.

Quark took their order and walked away.

Quark's Bar is on one level and it's a little larger than the one that was on DS9.

xxx

Unknown Space

"This is the 5th space habitat we've been to Zareen and we haven't found anyone who looks like the strange woman in your vision," Admiral Sakot said.

"We're in the right place sir. I can feel it," he turned and said to him. "This is a large place and we'll just have to keep looking."

They continued on to the next space habitat.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

**NOTE: The Alliance of Plants call padds, data collectors.**

_Those ships aren't from here_," the man thought looking out the view screen on his freighter. He saw a shuttle leave the lead ship and head towards the station. "Did you get all that?" he asked later.

"Yes," the woman answered.

"We've received clearance to depart," the pilot said.

"Take us home," the man replied.

xxx

"She's a Human," Zareen told Admiral Sakot when she returned to the ship.

"Where came we find these Humans?" he asked.

"I was told they live in this galaxy, but no one knows where," she answered. "We're just have to keep looking."

The Admiral nodded his head.

xxx

Alliance Space – Andromeda Galaxy

Admiral Hanara, Chief of Alliance Guard Intelligence, sent a request to AGF Intelligence in the Andromeda galaxy. They told her they'll check on the matter and get back to her.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – Atlantis – General Wolfe's Office

"At ease Argo," Wolfe said when he was shown into her office.

"I received this from the Andromeda galaxy," he said, and handed her a tablet.

"Why does the Alliance want this information?" she asked after she read the tablet.

"Admiral Hanara didn't say," he answered.

"Find our how she got this information and why she wants it Argo," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Dismissed," Wolfe said.

General Argo contacted Admiral Hanara when he returned to his office and told her when he'll arrive on Vargas.

xxx

Alliance Space – Andromeda Galaxy

Admiral Hanara greeted General Argo we he arrived in the Alliance gate room with his security detail and they took a shuttle to Alliance Headquarters.

"It'll be faster if we were transported to Alliance Headquarters," Argo said with a sly smile.

"I will not be transported anywhere," she said.

"It won't hurt Hanara, we do it all the time," he replied, and laughed when he saw the horrified look on her face.

xxx

Admiral Hanara's Office

"Why did you request this information and how did you get it Hanara?" Argo asked, and handed her his tablet.

"One of our intelligence agents...," she told him.

"I'll need General Wolfe's permission to get you the information you seek," he told her after she finished. "I also want the complete intelligence report."

Admiral Hanara had her intelligence avatar download the information into General's Argo's tablet.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – Atlantis – General Wolfe's Office

General's Wolfe and Argo discussed the intelligence report they received from Admiral Hanara.

"This is very serious Argo," she said.

He agreed.

"I'll talk to Secretary Cannon," she told him.

xxx

AGF Space – Furl – Five Days Later

General Chow contacted Admiral Rean and told him why he was calling.

xxx

Furl Gate Room

"Admiral," Chow said when Admiral Jamison walked through the stargate.

"General," he replied.

"Trax," Chow said.

"Yes General," he replied.

Admiral Jamison walked through the stargate back to Earth after Trax downloaded the information into the padd he had in his hand.

xxx

Sol System – Earth

Admiral Jamison handed the padd to Admiral Rean when he returned to Starfleet Headquarters.

After reading the padd, Admiral Rean contacted President Logan.

xxx

Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets – Three Days Later

The Admirals were shown into President Logan's private conference room and they stood at attention when she and Ambassador Yarn entered.

The Federation President told the Admirals why they're there.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. President," Logan said when President Chambers appeared on the large computer screen in her conference room.

"The feeling is mutual Madam President," he replied smiling. "I'm in my private conference room and others will be joining us on the conference call. All of you know Secretary Cannon and General's Wolfe and Argo. This is General Shone and General Miles Johnson, the Chief of AGF Military Intelligence in the Andromeda galaxy."

The President and Admirals said hello and the Secretary and General's responded in kind.

"Hello Madam President, I'm Chancellor Iona, the Chancellor of Vargas in the Andromeda galaxy," she told President Logan when she appeared on the screen.

"Hello Madam Chancellor," she replied. "I'm President Sara Logan, the President of the United Federation of Planets in the Milky Way galaxy."

"I'm also in my private conference room Madam President. This is Admiral Navarro, the Chief of the Alliance Guard, and this is Admiral Hanara, the Chief of Alliance Guard Intelligence," Chancellor Iona said to President Logan.

"This is Ambassador Yarn, the Head of the Federation Council; this is Admiral Jaz Rean, the Chief of Starfleet; this is Admiral John Stokes, the Chief of Starfleet Security; this is Admiral Mark Jamison, the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence, and this is Admiral Kathryn Janeway," President Logan told them.

"You may begin Admiral Hanara," Chancellor Iona said.

"Thank you Madam Chancellor," she replied. "This is a recording one of our intelligence agents recorded a few weeks ago," Hanara told them.

_**Flashback**_

_Zareen looked at the padd she had in her hand and then looked around the lounge of the space station she just entered._

"_She's Human," the waitress said looking at the face on the padd._

"_Do you know where we can find this woman?" Zareen asked._

"_Why are you looking for her?" the waitress asked._

"_She has something we need to save my people," Zareen answered._

"_Where are you from?" the waitress asked._

"_A very long way from here and we've traveled for many months looking for her," she answered._

"_How do you know she has something you need?" the waitress asked._

"_I had two visions of her. In my first vision I only saw her face. In my second vision I saw her face again and something she had in her hand; and what she had in her hand is what we need to save all of us, including everyone here and beyond," Zareen answered._

"_What did she have in her hand?" the waitress asked._

"_I've never seen it before, but when I saw it, I knew that's what we need to save my home-world and many others," Zareen answered._

"_This is a big galaxy, how are you going to find this woman?" the waitress asked._

"_She'll find us," Zareen answered._

_The waitress nodded her head and turned and looked out the view screen. "Are you from one of those ships?" she asked._

"_Yes, the lead ship," Zareen answered also looking out the view screen. "My government wanted someone of importance to speak to this woman, and they sent an Ambassador, and only she and Admiral Sakot are authorized to talk to her. The Ambassador also has a message from the Leader of my world to the Leader of her world."_

"_How do your people travel in space where you come from?" the waitress turned and asked Zareen._

"_We all travel in open space, including everyone on-board the other ships," she answered._

"_The waitress nodded her head again. "Humans live in this galaxy, but we don't know where," the waitress said._

"_Thank you," Zareen said smiling and turned and left the lounge._

_**End Flashback**_

xxx

"That waitress has a translation device embedded at the back of her neck near her brain," Hanara told them.

"Who's the woman they're looking for Admiral Navarro?" Rean asked.

"This woman Admiral," he answered, and her face appeared.

"Me!" Janeway exclaimed surprised.

"The alien woman is a seer," Argo told them, and explained what a seer is.

"That's how she saw me," Janeway said nodding her head.

"They need a piece of technology we have," Jamison told them.

"I wonder what it is?" Janeway asked.

"You're going to find out Admiral," Rean answered looking at Janeway.

"Sir," she said.

"She said you'll find them, and that's what you're going to do," Rean replied.

"Aye sir," Janeway said.

"How are you going to find them?" Hanara asked.

"Their engines are equivalent to our warp drive engines and those engines leave a trail our sensors can detect Admiral," Rean answered.

"All ships that travel in open space leave a trial, and it's also the ship's signature," Jamison told them.

"Do you travel in open space?" Admiral Navarro asked.

"Aye Admiral," Rean answered, and told them about their transwarp engines.

"I have a feeling they're traveling at warp 6," Jamison told them.

"That sounds about right Admiral," Janeway said.

"How do you know Admirals?" General Johnson asked.

"That's the normal traveling speed in open space sir, and the majority of races in the Milky Way galaxy travel in open space," Janeway answered.

"Her people and the other races where she comes from travel in open space as well," Stokes said.

"We can also calculate how many light years they've traveled at those speeds," Rean told them.

They then discussed their plan of action.

"I want that letter Admiral," President Logan said to Janeway after the comm disconnected.

"Aye Madam President," she replied.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Conference Room

Present: Admiral's Jamison, Stokes and Janeway

"This is damn serious Jaz," Jamison said.

"They know that too Mark. That's why the Heads of States were on the conference call," Rean replied.

"Another enemy coming everyone's way," Stokes said shaking his head.

"And only we have the technology to find that enemy," Rean replied. "I want Seven of Nine on this mission and I'm going to give her a temporary rank of Lieutenant Commander of Astrometrics (science department) on-board the _Arcadian_. You'll also have two Defiant escorts, a Falcon Class ship and an intelligence vessel, which will be an Odyssey Class ship, and you're command the Fleet Kathryn."

"Aye sir," Janeway said.

xxx

"Here are your orders Commander," Janeway said, and handed Seven of Nine a padd. "Dismissed."

"Yes Admiral," she replied, and left the Janeway's office.

xxx

One Week Later

Captain Brian Graham, the Commander of the _USS Tempest_, an Odyssey Class ship, was given new orders.

Captain Nara Ral (Betazoid female) is the Captain of the _USS Valhalla_, a Falcon Class ship.

Commander Luma Ram (Bajoran male, and Luma is his last name) is the Commander of the _USS Lansing_, a Defiant Class ship. Commander Luma also grew up in a refugee camp.

The Commander of the _USS Brazil_, a Defiant Class ship, is Commander Alba, a Bolian female.

Captain's Graham and Ral, along with Commander's Luma and Alba met with Admiral's Rean, Jamison, Stokes and Janeway.

Admiral Rean told them the AGF will put the space gate above Earth and General Charlotte Scott will dial the Pegasus galaxy. "When you arrive in AGF space, a Fleet of Alliance ships will be waiting to escort you to Alliance space; and when you arrive in Alliance space...," Rean told them. "Dismissed," Rean said.

xxx

Two Days Later

"Good luck Admiral," General Scott said to Janeway.

"Thank you General," she replied.

The two Defiant's went through the space gate first, followed by the _Arcadian_, the _Tempest_ and the _Valhalla_ brought up the rear.

xxx

Pegasus Galaxy – AGF Space – Lantis

The Alliance Fleet watched as the Federation ships came through the space gate.

"I see Starfleet has different classes of ships, and the largest ship is a battle cruiser and also a fighter carrier," someone on the bridge of the Alliance battle cruiser, the _Pax_, said.

"They also have the name of the ship and the registry on the hull of each ship," an Ensign said. "Very unusual."

"Not for them," someone else replied.

"Which ship is Admiral Janeway's Flagship Captain?" a Lt. jg asked.

"The _USS Arcadian_, the first large ship that came through the space gate," Captain Rony von Boda answered.

"What are those things called that have plasma flowing through them Captain?" another Officer on the bridge asked.

"They're called warp nacelles," von Boda answered, and told the bridge crew about Starfleet's transwarp engines.

"They can travel both ways Captain?" a female Lieutenant asked surprised.

"It has it's advantages Lieutenant," he answered, and told them how most races travel in the Milky Way galaxy.

The ships avatar gave the Captain the tactical analysis of each Starfleet vessel.

"You don't know what some of those weapons are?" the Captain asked _Pax_ with a raised eyebrow.

"No Captain, we've never seen those weapon systems before (all phaser weapons and the isokinetic pulse cannons)," he answered. "Those small ships are also extremely powerful."

"They all are," the Lt. Commander said, looking at his computer.

xxx

On-board the _Arcadian_

"We're being hailed Admiral," her Operation's Officer said.

"On screen," she replied.

"I"m General Allen Bradley," he said when his face appeared on the _Arcadian_ view screen. "Welcome to AGF space Admiral Janeway."

"Thank you General," she replied.

"There's someone here who'll like to speak to you Admiral," he said.

"God speed Admiral," Wolfe told her when she came into view.

"Thank you ma'am," Janeway said.

"It time for you to leave Admiral," Bradley said, and the comm disconnected.

"The Alliance battle cruiser dialed the space gate to Alliance space and the Alliance Guard Fleet entered first.

xxx

When the Federation Fleet arrived in Alliance space, they were welcomed by the Captain of the space station near the space gate.

General Miles Johnson also greeted them from one of the AGF vessels waiting for them, and on his order a clocked AGF tracking device was transported to the hull of each Federation vessel; and an AGF vessel then towed each Federation ship three light years away from the space station where the unknown ships were last seen.

General Miles Johnson wished Admiral Janeway good luck, and the AGF Fleet watched as the Federation Fleet went to warp.

xxx

"I'll be in Astrometrics Colonel," Janeway said to Michaels.

"Yes Admiral," he replied.

The _Arcadian_'s Astrometrics lab is three times the size of _Voyager's_ Astrometrics lab and it's manned 24 hours a day. The Astrometrics lab has two entrances and the larger screen is in the center of the lab.

"Report Seven," Janeway said when she walked into Astrometrics with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Their warp trails have dissipated Admiral," she replied looking at her computer.

"Expand our sensors," she said.

"Yes Admiral," she replied, and did as ordered. "Still nothing Admiral."

"Let's take a look at the view screen, maximum magnification," Janeway said, and took another sip of her coffee.

"Yes Admiral," Seven replied.

Admiral Janeway studied the view screen. "They're a few planets in that star system," Janeway said pointing to a star system on the screen.

Seven entered a few codes in her computer console. "Yes Admiral," she replied looking at the view screen.

"That's where we're going," Janeway said.

"Admiral," Seven said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're looking for Humans Seven, and my gut tells me they're heading to star systems that have either one or more plants," Janeway replied, and walked out of Astrometrics. When Admiral Janeway returned to her ready room she had a conference call with the Commanders of the other vessels. "Take us to warp 9.999 Mr. Paris," Janeway said when she walked on the bridge and sat in her chair.

"Aye Admiral," he replied, and laid in the coordinates Seven gave him from Astrometrics.

xxx

Three Weeks Later

"This is the 3rd star system we've been to and we still haven't picked up their trail," Torres said in the mess hall during lunch.

"They have a considerable head start on us Commander," Tuvok replied.

"By almost six weeks," Tom said. "Don forget, we also stopped a few space stations."

"At least you didn't get into a fight Mr. Paris," Tuvok said.

"Harry's not here," Torres replied laughing.

xxx

"I miss Harry," Tom said to his wife while they were having dinner in their quarters that evening.

"I know," B'Elanna replied. "Harry's your best friend and our daughter's Godfather, and he now lives in the Avalon System and he's at the other end of the universe without us.

"I can't wait to hear the stories he has to tell when he returns," Tom said.

"We'll have our own stories to tell when we see each other again," B'Elanna replied.

xxx

"Admiral Janeway to Astrometrics," Seven of Nine said over the comm.

"I"m on my way Seven," she replied and walked out of her ready room.

xxx

"Report Seven," Janeway said when he walked into Astrometrics.

"I've picked up a faint trail with multiple signatures Admiral," she told Janeway.

"On screen," Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

"Magnify," Janeway said. Admiral Janeway smiled. "What's their bearing and heading Seven?"

Seven told her after looking at her computer console.

"How fast are they traveling?" Janeway asked.

"They're engines aren't warp engines Admiral, but they're very similar, and it looks like they are traveling at warp 7 speed.

Janeway nodded her head and walked out of the lab. Admiral Janeway had a meeting with the other ship's Commanders in the conference room on-board the _Arcadian;_ and they told her they too had found the ships, which she already knew, because they're trained Starfleet Officers.

xxx

Two Days Later

"They're other ships in range," the pilot said.

"Put it on the viewer," Sakot replied.

"Those ships are moving fast Admiral," the pilot said looking at his computer.

The Admiral stared at the ships bearing down on them.

"They've stopped," the pilot said.

"We're being contacted Admiral," the Communications Officer said.

"Let's see who wants to talk to us," he replied.

There were gasps on the bridge when they saw the Human female they're looking for, and the Admiral had a slight smile on his face. "Zareen said you'll find us," Sakot said looking at the Human woman.

"I'm Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets," she told him with a smile.

"I'm Admiral Sakot of Thoran," he said.

"Where would you like to meet Admiral?" she asked.

"On-board my vessel, if you don't mind," he answered, and told her when, and where to land her shuttle.

Commander Tuvok insisted on going with Admiral Janeway, and she acquiesced.

xxx

"I want to know everything about all those ships," Captain Graham said.

"Aye Captain," his Operation's Officer replied.

xxx

Tom Paris piloted the Admiral's yacht into one of the hanger bays.

"This way Admiral," one of the Security Officers said to Janeway.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Admiral Sakot's Conference Room

Admiral Sakot greeted Admiral Janeway when she walked into his conference room and introduced her to Ambassador Rana, and to the only other person in the room, Captain Jovon, a Bora. The Ambassador and Admiral told her why they were looking for her and about Zareen's visions. The Admiral also shared all his intelligence with Admiral Janeway.

"This is what we need to fight the _unseen ones_," Sakot said, and handed his padd to Janeway.

Admiral Janeway didn't bat an eye when she saw what they needed on his padd. "I'll have to talk to my superiors first to get their approval," she told them.

"Of course," Ambassador Rana said looking relieved.

After a nod from Admiral Sakot, Captain Jovon shared all Bora intelligence with Admiral Janeway; and for almost an hour she asked the Captain questions.

After the conclusion of their meeting Admiral Janeway invited the Ambassador, Admiral and the Captains of all the ships to a reception on-board her ship the next evening.

They accepted, and a Security Officer escorted Admiral Janeway back to her yacht.

xxx

Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres reported to the Admiral's ready room an hour after she returned to the _Arcadian;_ and departed with a padd in her hand. The Admiral then contacted Captain Graham.

xxx

Admiral Janeway contacted Starfleet Operations the next day and told the Captain-in-Charge to wake Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes, and she'll wait. She had lunch and coffee while she waited.

On General's Wolfe order, General Chow gave Admiral Rean a long range communication device, which Admiral Rean gave to Admiral Janeway, so she can contact the Admiral when she found the ones who're looking for her.

xxx

Sol System – Earth – Admiral Rean's Conference Room

"Put her through," Rean ordered.

"Aye sir," the female Captain replied in the Operation's Center.

"Kathryn," Rean said when he saw her face on the computer screen.

Admiral Janeway told the Admirals about her meeting with Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot. "Admiral Sakot shared all his intelligence with me about the _unseen ones_. At first I thought the _unseen ones_ were in cloaked ships, until I saw what piece of technology they need to fight this enemy," Janeway told them.

"Which is?" Rean asked with a raised eyebrow.

She told them.

"I'll be damned," Jamison said.

"Now we know why they're called the _unseen ones_," Stokes replied.

"This is much worse than any of us thought," Jamison told them.

"The most important piece of intelligence I received came from Captain Jovon, who's a Bora, and he told me...," she told them. "Captain Graham and his team are now talking to the other survivors."

"I want a complete report Kathryn, before the other jackals get their teeth into them," Jamison said.

"Aye sir," she replied.

"Wake them all up Jaz. If we had to get up in the middle of the night, so should they to hear Kathryn's report. It also concerns them," Jamison said to Rean.

xxx

Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets

"Congratulations Admiral," President Logan said when she saw her on the computer screen in her conference room.

"Thank you Madam President," she replied with a smile. "Ambassador Rana is under orders to deliver the letter to you personally."

"We'll find a way Admiral," she told her.

"I'm hosting a Reception for the Ambassador and Admiral on-board the _Arcadian_ this evening," she told them.

President Logan smiled at her. "I expect nothing less from a Starfleet Officer," she said.

The computer screen split in three when the others appeared, and everyone acknowledge one another. Fleet Admiral Lex Avari from the Alliance of Planets also sat in on the conference, along with General Gabriel from the AGF.

"You may begin Admiral Janeway," President Logan told her.

"Thank you Madam President. I made contact yesterday with the Thoran's and met with Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot on-board the Admiral's Flagship. Admiral Sakot is the Thoran's Security and Intelligence Chief and he shared all his intelligence with me. Four years ago, hundreds of other ships from different worlds started arriving in Thoran space with horrific stories of what happened to their people and their home-worlds. Admiral Sakot and his team of agents interviewed the survivors, and they all told the same story about the _unseen ones_, as they call them. None of them saw their enemy and they didn't appear on any of their sensors. All they saw was everything being destroyed, including their home-worlds; and then the _unseen ones_ moved on to the next inhabited world. The survivors of those worlds are currently in Thoran space.

When I entered the Admiral's conference room, Ambassador Rana was there and only one other person, and that was Captain Jovon, who's a Bora, and he also shared Bora intelligence with me. Captain Jovon, along with many other Captains from Bora, received word from Headquarters that their outer colony worlds were falling to an unseen enemy and the ships in those sectors were destroyed, and Bora Prime was being evacuated. For reasons no one can explain, the _unseen ones_ came up on the Bora's sensors, but in a form of a wave length and Captain Jovon showed me that wave length. The Bora's are the only ones who've seen the _unseen ones_, who appeared on their home-world; and the wave length and a picture of the _unseen ones_ were sent to their remaining ships. I was on-board Captain Jovon's ship this morning, along with my Chief Engineer and Captain Graham, and we asked him and his Chief Engineer about their technology – and it turns out the Bora's have a highly advanced proximity receiver. However, the Bora's couldn't lock on to the wave length nor see their enemy," Janeway told them.

"Where the _unseen ones_ ships cloaked Admiral Janeway," Argo asked.

"No sir," she answered. "I thought the same thing until Admiral Sakot showed me the technology they need to fight the _unseen ones_ – which is Seven of Nine's ocular eye implant."

"Who's Seven of Nine," General Johnson asked.

"She's a Borg General," Wolfe answered.

"What's a Borg ma'am?" Johnson asked.

"A race of cyborg's," she answered.

"Seven of Nine's ocular eye implant can see through space and time," Janeway said.

"The _unseen ones_ are out of space-time. That's why no one can see them, except Seven of Nine," Rean told them.

"She can also bring them into space-time for all to see, and she's the only one who can get all the information we need regarding the _unseen ones_," Jamison said.

"How?" Admiral Navarro asked.

"By assimilating all the information in their computers with the assimilation tubules on her left wrist Admiral," Rean answered. "Once a Borg knows everything about your ship you can't get around them. They've already adapted to your technology."

_That's what that is on her left hand and wrist_, Avari thought.

"Seven of Nine can also lock them out of their computers," Stokes told them.

"What does a Borg look like?" General Shone asked.

A picture of Seven of Nine appeared on the screen from Admiral Janeway's ready room. "This is ,Seven of Nine when she was Borg drone, and this is Seven of Nine today," Janeway told them.

"She looks much better," Johnson said.

"Seven of Nine is still a cyborg General," Stokes replied.

"Her left eye is her ocular eye implant," Rean told them.

"It's a false eye," Admiral Hanara said.

"The Borg snatched out her left eye and inserted the ocular eye implant in it's place while she was being assimilated at the age of 6. She was also conscious at the time," Janeway told them.

"The Borg are not subtle," Jamison said with emphasis.

xxx

"How are we going to find the _unseen ones_?" Admiral Hanara asked.

"Our Borg sensors can track them, but we'll need the survivor's star maps," Rean answered.

"Captain Graham, Commander Torres and I surmised that the _unseen ones_ have the ability to travel back and forth between their reality and ours – that's why they were seen on Bora Prime – and we all know they were there to kill," Janeway told them.

"We need to find them now," Jamison said.

"All of us are at a disadvantage in one way or another and we have to work together," Rean told them.

They discussed their opinions.

xxx

"Now we know Borg technology is very advanced," Wolfe said after the comm disconnected to the Alliance of Planets, the Federation and Admiral Janeway.

"And it'll be a former Borg drone who'll be everyone's savior," Argo replied.

"It appears the Federation got their hands on a great deal of Borg technology," Gabriel said.

"By traveling through the Delta Quadrant," Argo replied.

"The Delta Quadrant?" General Shone asked.

"It's in the Milky Way galaxy Shone," Gabriel answered. "The Federation divides the Milky Way galaxy into four quadrants, and they live in the Alpha Quadrant.

"It turned out to be a good idea that one of our engineers thought it be prudent to have a separate engine room on our all our ships for our FTL drives, and everything is already set-up to install and operate the drives," Johnson said.

"Our Fleet in the Milky Way galaxy have those drives installed on all their ships; and they've modified their drives to catch the ships that travel at warp speeds," Wolfe told them.

"We didn't know that," Shone said.

"No one in the Andromeda or Triangulum galaxy travels by direct flight Shone," Wolfe replied.

"That's why we needed Starfleet to track the Thorans and the others, and we're still going to need them to track the _unseen ones_," Argo told them. "We came to their defense, and now they're now coming to ours."

"The Alliance of Planets is at a great disadvantage in this situation Deborah," Gabriel said. "They can't travel by direct flight, nor do they have cloaks or transporter technology – and this battle is going to be fought beyond the Andromeda galaxy."

General Wolfe nodded her head, and then gave them their orders.

xxx

Sol System – Earth – Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets

A few hours later, President Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean met with the Federation Council's Special Committee.

"They're worse than the Dominion," The Deltan Ambassador said.

"What is our battle plan Admiral Rean?" Ambassador Theb asked, not at all pleased to hear about the _unseen ones_, who'll eventually come their way if they're not stopped before they reach Thoran space.

Ambassador Yarn called an emergency meeting of the Federation Council a few hours later.

xxx

On-board the _Arcadian_

Admiral Janeway introduced her Senior Staff and the Captains and Commanders of the Federation Fleet to Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot at the Reception that evening.

"You have many different races as part of your Federation Commander," Captain Jovon said to Tuvok looking around the room.

"Over 150 different species Captain," Tuvok replied.

"None of us have been part of a Federation," Jovon said.

"All of you joined together to seek help to fight a common enemy," Tuvok replied. "How have you gotten along?"

"The Marma's gave all of us a piece of technology so we can understand each another, including the Thorans, and the Thorans have been very kind to us. We're each sharing technology we didn't have and many of us have come up with different ideas how to use that technology in a different way, especially the engineers," Captain Jovon answered, and told Commander Tuvok about the engines the Havar's have and the technology that can take a person from one place to another in an instant.

"That is a beginning of a Federation Captain Jovon," Tuvok told him.

xxx

"This is the dream I had Til," Li'Ara said,

Til smiled at her friend. "They seem very nice," she replied.

"They are, I can feel it," Li'Ara said.

xxx

Admiral Sakot introduced Admiral Janeway to Zareen and they chatted for a few minutes.

Zareen also thanked Admiral Janeway for helping them.

xxx

After the Reception Admiral Janeway had a quiet dinner with Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot in her private dining room and told them about the Federation's allies who'll also help them, and about the AGF's technology.

"They can do that?" the Ambassador asked surprised.

"Yes Madam Ambassador," Janeway answered, and told them when the AGF and Alliance ships will arrive.

Admiral Sakot gave his consent.

The next morning Admiral's Sakot and Janeway informed the Captains about the others who're also going to help them, and told them about the space gate that'll take them to their destination in a few days and they're to hold their position.

xxx

AGF Space – Pegasus Galaxy – Lantis Shipyards – One Day Later

The AGF Fleet from the Andromeda galaxy dropped out of hyperspace and headed towards the Lantian ship yards, and were told where to dock their ships when they arrived. They also saw _Thor's Hammer_ at the shipyards. The Operations Officer told the Colonels to report to Conference Room C after their ships docked.

xxx

"Ten hut," a Major said when she walked into Conference Room C, and the Colonels stood at attention.

"At ease," Gabriel said when he and General Miles Johnson walked into the room sat at the table on the dais.

The Colonels were surprised to see General Miles Johnson.

"This briefing is classified," Gabriel told them. "I'm here to tell you why your ships had the FTL drives installed."

xxx

AGF Space – Furl – Milky Way Galaxy

General Chow's Office

"Deborah just sent this to all the galaxies," Chow said to Brennan and handed her a tablet.

Genera Brennan read the tablet. "Starfleet is taking the lead?" she asked surprised.

"They have technology we don't have," he answered. "Keep reading."

"Borg technology, and Seven of Nine is the only one who can see them," she said reading the tablet.

"She's also the only one who can bring them into space-time," Chow replied.

"We just learned many things about the Borg we didn't know, and their technology is impressive," Brennan said.

"They stole that technology from others Maggie," he replied.

xxx

Alliance Space – Andromeda Galaxy

Admiral Avari contacted the Alliance and AGF Fleets above Vargas and gave them their orders after the AGF put a space gate at the designated coordinates near Vargas.

xxx

Unknown Space – Andromeda Galaxy

"The AGF and Alliance of Planets Fleets will arrive at our position soon," Janeway told Ambassador Rana, Admiral Sakot and the Captains of the other ships on a conference call. She also told them how they'll arrive, how the space gate works and answered their questions.

xxx

Alliance Space – Alliance Guard Operations Center

After the last ship came through the space gate, Admiral Avari contacted Admiral's Sakot and Janeway and welcomed them to Vargas and told them when the others will arrive.

xxx

Sol System – Earth

The Federation President, her delegation and security detail, lead by Admiral Stokes, walked through the stargate to Furl, and then on to Atlantis.

On-board the _USS Falcon_

Admiral Jaz Rean gave the order to depart for Lantis when he boarded his Flagship.

The space gate was held open by a ZPM on-board General Charlotte Scott's Flagship.

xxx

AGF Space – Pegasus Galaxy – Lantis

"Here they come," Captain von Boda said when the chevrons finished encoding.

The first ship to exit the space gate was a Defiant and 9 more followed. Then 2 Pegasus Class ships exited, and behind those 6 Akira's came through the space gate. Admiral Rean's Flagship exited behind the Akira's and the _USS Federation_, an Odyssey Class ship and President Logan's ship, followed behind, and then 4 more Akira's. The _USS George Washington_ and the _USS Sovereign_ followed behind the remaining Akira's, and 10 more Defiant's brought up the rear. All these ships have the technology _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant and the transwarp engines. The _George Washington_ and the _Sovereign_ are Sovereign Class Ships and have been fitted with 12 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons and 12 phaser cannons with 360 bolts, with total output classified. The Sovereign's and Akira's also carry transphasic torpedoes; the Sovereign's has 100 and the Akira's has 50. The Akira's have been fitted with 8 rapid fire isokinetic pulse cannons and 8 phaser cannons with 240 bolts, with total output also classified.

"We're being hailed Admiral," Lt. Commander Baako, his Operation's Officer said.

"On screen," Rean replied.

"I'm General Allen Bradley and welcome to Lantis Admiral," he said.

"Thank you General," he replied.

"I'm sending the coordinates where President Logan and her party are ready to be transported to her ship," he said, and sent the coordinates to the Admiral's Flagship.

"Thank you General," he replied.

Lieutenant Commander Baako sent the coordinates to the _USS Federation; _and after the Federation President and her party were transported to her ship, General Bradley gave Captain von Boda the order to depart.

An AGF vessel held the space gate open with a ZPM.

xxx

Alliance Space – Vargas

On-board the _USS Falcon_

"Thank you Admiral," Rean replied after Avari welcomed the Federation Fleet to Alliance space. "Hail the _Arcadian_ Commander."

"Aye sir," Baako replied.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ – General Gabriel's Office

"I'm surprised the Chief of Starfleet doesn't have a larger ship," General Shone said to Gabriel, Argo and Johnson.

"Starfleet is no longer building large ships, and the _Falcon_ has a lot of firepower Shone, and she's also a fighter carrier. In fact, all those ships have a lot of firepower," Gabriel replied. "Starfleet has the ability to put a lot of weapons on small and large ships, and they do that by installing pulse weapons batteries."

"I never would've thought of that," General Johnson said.

"Their engineers did," Argo replied.

"Their large ships now have cannons, along with multiple pulse weapons batteries, which they never had before," Gabriel told them.

"The majority of Starfleet's new ships will be the Defiant and Pegasus Class ships, with emphasis on the Defiant Class ship," Argo said.

General Gabriel told them which ship is the Defiant Class ship.

"The Dominion taught the United Federation of Planets a bitter lesson – that's why Admiral Rean is changing Starfleet," Argo said.

xxx

On-board the _USS Federation_

Admiral Janeway introduced Ambassador Rana to Carter Holbrook, President Logan's Chief of Staff, and to Ambassador Yarn and Admiral Rean.

"Right this way Madam Ambassador," Mr. Holbrook said, and escorted her to President Logan's conference room.

xxx

Vargas – Admiral Avari's Office

"How was the test Admiral?" Gabriel asked Avari.

"That damn weapon disabled half our systems," he answered.

"You don't have to worry Lex, the Breen will never come to your space," Gabriel told him laughing.

"This is not funny Dan," he said.

"Did your engineers find counter measures to that weapon?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"What about your shields?" Gabriel asked.

"They came down," Avari answered. "I see your shields had no problem."

"But they fluctuated Lex, and we also found a counter measure to that weapon," he answered.

"I wonder how Starfleet survived the Dominion and the Breen," he said.

"Never underestimate Starfleet Lex," Gabriel replied.

xxx

Chancellor Iona's Chief of Protocol grumbled when he was told about the visit of the AGF President and the President of the United Federation of Planets. He and his staff scrambled to prepare everything for their guests of honor; and his staff breathed a sigh of relief when they were told that it'll only be a reception that evening for most of the guests, but she'll host a dinner for President's Chambers and Logan, Secretary Cannon, Ambassador's Prim, Yarn, Rana and Admiral Sakot. President Chambers, Secretary Cannon, General Wolfe and their entourages walked through the stargate from Atlantis to Vargas ahead of everyone else.

The guests were given coordinates where to transport to the planet that evening, and were escorted to the Chancellor's Residence – and the Chancellor welcomed her guests in the receiving line. General Wolfe introduced Admiral Rean to Admiral Navarro, and the two Admirals acknowledged each other and shook hands. General Gabriel introduced Admiral's Jamison, Stokes and Janeway to Admiral's Avari and Hanara, and General's Shone and Johnson. They acknowledged General Argo.

"I see you have a ship Admiral Janeway," Gabriel said.

"I've had it for awhile," she said smiling. "After the _USS Arcadian_ was completed Admiral Rean handed me the keys."

General Gabriel and Admiral Avari smiled at Janeway. They both know the Admiral is happy to be back in space.

After the Reception, Chancellor Iona had dinner with her guests. General Wolfe had dinner with Admiral's Navarro and Rean at a local restaurant, and Admiral's Jamison, Stokes and Janeway had dinner with General's Gabriel, Argo, Shone, Johnson and Admiral's Avari and Hanara, also at a local restaurant.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Alliance Guard Headquarters – Vargas

A representative from each race met with the Admirals and Generals the next morning and told their story. Til and Zareen were also in attendance. After the question and answer session Admiral Navarro adjourned the meeting, but not before he received each race star maps.

"Why is Admiral Rean sitting alone Deborah?" Admiral Navarro asked during lunch in the Admirals lounge.

General Wolfe saw Jaz at the next table reading a padd while he ate. "He's formulating a battle plan," she answered smiling.

Admiral Navarro raised an eyebrow.

xxx

"Who's the strange female Admiral Avari is talking to?" an Alliance Guard Admiral asked looking across the room.

"I've never seen her before, but her uniform tells me she's a Starfleet Officer," another Admiral answered. "I wonder why she's here?"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Admiral T'Ha answered.

Admiral Navarro called the meeting to order when he took his seat at the large round table. The Generals from the AGF sat together and the Admirals from Starfleet sat together. Ambassador Rana sat on Admiral Navarro's right and Admiral Sakot sat on his left. "This is Lieutenant Commander Seven of Nine of Starfleet," Navarro said after the introductions.

Murmurs from the Admirals from the Alliance Guard. Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot stared at the woman who has the technology they need around one eye.

"What kind of name is Seven of Nine?" Admiral Sakot asked the former Borg drone.

"I'm a Borg and it's a Borg designation," she answered.

"Borg don't have names, but designations and Seven of Nine's designation in the Borg Collective was Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Uni-matrix 01, of Grid 92, Subjunction 12," Admiral Rean told them. "The Borg are a race of cyborg's and the technology the Thoran's and we all need is Borg technology."

Murmurs in the room.

"You weren't always a Borg," Ambassador Rana said after studying the woman carefully.

"I was once Human until I was assimilated into the Borg Collective at the age of six," Seven answered.

"Where are these Borg?" an Admiral from the Alliance Guard asked.

"In the Milky Way galaxy Admiral," Jamison answered.

"The technology we need is over your eye," Admiral Sakot said. "What is it?"

"It's my ocular eye implant Admiral," Seven answered.

"What does it do?" Sakot asked.

"I can see through time and space Admiral," Seven answered.

Admiral Sakot nodded his head in understanding.

"You can see the _unseen ones_," Ambassador Rana said finally understanding

"Yes Ambassador," Seven replied.

"How are we going to find the _unseen ones_?" another Alliance Guard Admiral asked.

"Starfleet vessels can track them with their Borg sensors. When they find them Lt. Commander Seven of Nine will bring them into space time Admiral," Navarro answered.

The Admirals from the Alliance Guard looked at Seven of Nine.

"Resistence will be futile," she told them.

xxx

"How many Alliance ships will participate?" Vice Admiral T'Ha asked.

"The Alliance Guard will not participate Admiral," Navarro answered.

"Why sir?" T'Ha asked with raised eyebrow.

"The _unseen ones_ can only be tracked in open space and our ships can't travel by direct flight, whereas Starfleet and the AGF can. They both have cloaking technology and their ships will be cloaked at all times; and the AGF and Starfleet have transporter technology and we don't Admiral T'Ha," Navarro answered.

Murmurs among the Alliance Guard Admirals.

"You have to get over your phobia of transporter technology," Wolfe told them.

General Argo smiled at Admiral Hanara.

"Many space fairing races in the Milky Way galaxy have transporter technology," Rean told them.

"One of the races that came to our space also has that same technology and we're all using it," Admiral Sakot told them.

"The Andromeda galaxy is sandwiched between two galaxies where everyone travels in open space," Rean said.

"The Borg set-up a transwarp hub network in the Milky Way galaxy very similar to the gate network set-up in the Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies; however, once they left the transwarp hub network they had another engine to travel in open space," Seven told them.

"That Borg transwarp hub network was obliterated by the actions of the then Captain Janeway," Rean said.

"You destroyed the Borg transwarp hub network that spanned the entire Milky Way galaxy Admiral Janeway?" Admiral Navarro asked surprised.

"Aye sir," she answered.

"The how is classified," Jamison told them.

Murmurs from the Alliance Guard Admirals.

"She had a little help," Wolfe turned and whispered to Gabriel.

General Gabriel nodded his head and looked at Seven of Nine.

xxx

"I didn't know the AGF had FTL drives," a female Admiral from the Alliance Guard said.

"We've always had them Admiral, but they weren't installed on our ships except in the Milky Way galaxy. I've ordered the FTL drives to be installed on our entire fleet in the other four galaxies. A few races in the Pegasus galaxy have finally achieved space flight and they travel in open space. All the races we're encountered beyond the Ida galaxy also travel in open space," Wolfe replied.

"The majority of races in the universe travel in open space," Jamison told them.

xxx

"Admiral Sakot has an image of the _unseen ones_, which he got from Captain Jovon," Admiral Navarro said getting back to the subject at hand. "Admiral."

Admiral Sakot waved his hand over the padd in front of him and an image of two _unseen ones_ appeared.

_They're monstrosities_, General Johnson thought

_I've never seen anything so hideous in all my life_, Jamison thought.

"Will you look at them," Wolfe said softly.

Seven of Nine raised an eyebrow.

The _unseen ones_ are above average height and have a thin, yet muscular build. Their seven fingers have long claws, as well as their seven toes. Their many long sharp teeth are too numerous to count, they have no hair anywhere, bald heads and large red eyes.

The Generals and Admirals expressions never changed and none of them took their eyes off the _unseen ones_ until the image disappeared.

"Admiral Sakot will give each of us an image of the _unseen ones_" Navarro said and dismissed everyone for a half hour break.

xxx

The Generals noticed the Alliance Guard Admirals are unhappy and none dare approach Seven of Nine, who stood by herself on the other side of the room.

The Admirals saw General's Gabriel, Argo, Shone and Johnson walk over to Seven of Nine and General Gabriel introduce her to General's Shone and Johnson.

"With all the Alliance's might and technology they're impotent in other ways," Stokes said.

"Traveling in open space is not required in the Andromeda or the Triangulum galaxies due to the hub network that spans the two galaxies. If we lived here we wouldn't travel in open space either, and no one has everything John," Rean replied.

"That hub network got the Alliance ships to our position in no time and it has great advantages," Janeway said. "You can travel across the entire Andromeda galaxy in a very short amount of time and also chase someone through the network. Their problem is they can't go beyond the network."

"Sixty million light years is a lot of light years Kathryn and they don't need to go beyond the network," Jamison replied.

"In this case they do sir," she said.

"Point taken," Jamison replied.

xxx

"Seven of Nine can also lock them out of their computer system," Avari told the Admirals.

"How is she going to do that?" Admiral T'Ha asked.

Admiral Avari told them.

"Can she do that to our computer systems?" Admiral T'Ha asked.

"Yes Admiral," Avari answered.

"I'm glad the Borg and Admiral Janeway aren't in this galaxy," another Admiral said.

The other Admirals agreed with her.

xxx

When everyone returned to the meeting they discussed their options and realized they'll have to wait until Seven of Nine finds the _unseen ones_. The AGF decided to put a space gate in Thoran space to make it easier for them to return home – for which the Ambassador and Admiral are grateful. They decided that Starfleet will also travel through the space gate to Thoran space.

"Admiral Janeway suggests at least one Alliance vessel come with us," Rean told them.

"Why Admiral Janeway?" Navarro asked.

"My gut tells me we're going to need one sir," she answered.

"And her gut has always been right Admiral," Rean said.

_That's high praise coming from the Chief of Starfleet and he has great respect for Admiral Janeway and her accomplishments,_ General Wolfe thought.

"I've studied the star maps very carefully and the _unseen ones_ are on a trajectory to Thoran. We all know that Thoran is the closest planet to the Andromeda galaxy," Rean told them.

"That confirms what we all suspected," Wolfe said.

General Shone suggested that the Commanders of the Fleets meet one another and the Admirals and Generals agreed.

xxx

The Chancellor's Residence

After Admiral Navarro adjourned the meeting, he, Ambassador Rana, Admiral's Hanara, Avari, Rean, Jamison, Stokes, Sakot and Janeway, along with General's Wolfe, Gabriel, Argo, Shone and Johnson met with Chancellor Iona, President's Chambers, Logan, Ambassador Yarn and Secretary Cannon at the Chancellor's Residence. The Generals and Admirals laid everything out for the three Heads of State and Secretary Cannon. They were also shown the _unseen ones_. During the meeting it was decided that Ambassador Rana and Admiral Sakot will contact their government to inform them how they're return home, ask permission from their government for the AGF to put a space gate in Thoran space and for the AGF, Starfleet and an Alliance vessel to enter their space.

"On behalf of my government I want to thank all of you," Ambassador Rana said.

"This concerns all of us Madam Ambassador," Chancellor Iona replied.

"If it wasn't for Zareen none of us would know about the _unseen ones_," President Logan said smiling at Ambassador Rana.

"Many others on our home-world have the same gift," Admiral Sakot replied.

_A world of seers_, Argo thought and an idea popped into his head.

xxx

General Argo sought out Admiral Janeway during the break.

"The Bora's and the other refugees are now living in a star system near Thoran space and Captain Jovon told my Chief of Security during the Reception...," Janeway told Argo.

General Argo spoke to Secretary Cannon and General Wolfe briefly before they returned to the meeting.

Secretary Cannon spoke to the Heads of State and Ambassador Yarn before the others arrived in the Chancellor's conference room.

"Have you thought of forming an Alliance or Federation with the others who've arrived in Thoran space Madam Ambassador?" Chancellor Iona asked Ambassador Rana after the break.

"We never thought about it Madam Chancellor," she answered.

"All of us are sharing technology," Admiral Sakot told them.

"Do any of them intend to leave Admiral Sakot?" President Logan asked.

"No Madam President," he answered. "They're building space habitats, a shipyard, homes and settlements on the four habitable worlds and two habitable moons in that large star system. Before we left Thoran more Bora's arrived and many of them want to keep moving."

"Why Admiral Sakot?" Rean asked.

"They're afraid Admiral and they want to get as far away as possible. The Bora's have a very large population and they're all refugees. They're also scientists and have all the scientific data they've collected for 600 years. From what I understand they defended their space very well, until the _unseen ones_ came," he answered.

Admiral Janeway told them which ships were the Bora's ships.

xxx

Thoran – Minister Jatar's Office

"Admiral Sakot wishes to speak to sir," his aide told him over the comm.

Minister Jatar raised an eyebrow and wondered how the Admiral could contact him from such a great distance. "Thank you," he said and waved his hand across his computer. "Admiral," the Minister said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Mr. Minister," Sakot replied and introduced him to the others sitting around the table, and told him how he was able to contact him from such a great distance.

Minister Jatar smiled at President Logan and Admiral Janeway.

Admiral Sakot told Minister Jatar how they met Admiral Janeway and the others – and they'll all willing to help with the _unseen ones._

Everyone saw the look of relief on the Minister's face.

They discussed their opinions and Minister Jatar gave the AGF permission to put a space gate in Thoran space and gave permission for the others to enter Thoran space.

Before the meeting ended Chancellor Iona invited Ambassador Rana to dinner that evening.

She thanked the Chancellor and accepted.

xxx

Thoran Home-World

Minister Jatar met with the other Ministers and Admiral Lucia, the Chief of the Thoran Space Fleet, and told them what was discussed with the others.

"Do they have the technology we need Minister Jatar?" Admiral Lucia asked.

"Yes Admiral," he answered.

"When will they arrive?" one Minister asked.

Minister Jatar told them.

xxx

Alliance Space

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ – General Gabriel's Office

"...they're already a Federation and they'll have our backs in the Andromeda galaxy," Argo told them.

"We just need to convince them," Johnson said.

"That's why our Ambassadors are going with us," Wolfe replied.

xxx

On-board the _USS Falcon _– Admiral Rean's Ready Room

"Do you think any of the Bora's will want to travel to the Milky Way galaxy Jaz?" Stokes asked.

"They're still running John and I think some of them will come with us," he answered.

"The Bora's are also trained spacers and we need the bodies," Jamison said.

"How many of those Captains and Commanders do you think will take a demotion in rank Admiral?" Stokes asked looking at Jamison.

"We'll worry about that later," Rean answered. Admiral Rean knows none of them will and he wouldn't in their place. However, he also knows they'll have to accommodate the ones who'll want to settle in Federation space.

xxx

Vargas

The Colonels, Captains and Commanders of the vessels from Thoran, Starfleet and the AGF transported to Vargas for a Reception and Dinner that evening.

_This is the race the Cardassian's conquered which eventually lead to the Dominion War_, Avari thought when Admiral Janeway introduced Commander Luma Ram to him and Admiral Navarro.

"Does that Starfleet Captain look familiar to you Dan?" Argo asked looking across the room at Captain Graham.

"He's the one who had the Donovan brothers arrested," Gabriel answered.

"Starfleet sent an Intelligence vessel," Argo said.

"Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Stokes received all the intelligence before we did," Gabriel replied.

"We would've done the same thing," Argo told him. General Argo studied Captain Graham and noticed he didn't miss a thing and knew he'll rise far in Starfleet Intelligence. However, he thought Admiral Tala will rise further.

"This is Captain Rony von Boda and his ship, the _Pax_, will be going with you General Gabriel," Admiral Avari said to Gabriel when they walked up to him and General Argo.

"_Thor's Hammer_ will tow the _Pax_ to Thoran space and beyond," Gabriel told von Boda.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Dismissed Captain," Avari said.

Admiral Sakot then introduced Captain Shara to Admiral Avari and General's Gabriel and Argo.

"Colonel Dalla will tow your ship back to Thoran space in the morning Captain," Gabriel told her.

"Yes sir," she said.

Admiral Sakot dismissed the Captain.

During dinner the Admirals and Generals sat together.

xxx

The Ambassadors from the Alliance of Planets were introduced to President's Chambers, Logan, Ambassador's Yarn, Rana and Secretary Cannon before the reception at the Chancellor's Residence. Chancellor Iona toasted her guests before dinner and they reciprocated.

xxx

The two Sovereign's, two Akira's and four Defiant Class ships, along with several AGF vessels escorted the _USS Federation_ through the space gate above Vargas back to Lantian space the next morning. When they arrived in AGF space an AGF vessel with a ZPM on-board dialed the space gate to the Milky Way galaxy.

xxx

Sol System – Earth

"Duty calls, President Logan is returning to Earth," General Scott said to Admiral Daniels when they were awaken.

"It would be in the middle of the night," he replied, not at all happy.

She laughed, got dressed and gave him a passionate kiss before she was transported away.

xxx

President Logan's Chief of Staff contacted Ambassador Theb when she returned to her office. When he arrived at the Federation's President's Office she handed the Ambassador a padd and told him to call an emergency meeting of the Federation Council.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

Each Council Member was handed a padd before they entered the Council Chambers.

After the Ambassadors settled into their seats President Logan told them about her trip to Vargas and the meetings she had with Chancellor Iona and President Chambers. "As you can all see, that's the enemy everyone is running from in that part of space and they're on a trajectory towards the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies. They've destroyed everything in their path and have killed and scattered many races. The technology everyone needs to save themselves is Borg technology – and more specifically it's Seven of Nine's ocular eye implant. The enemy lives out of the space-time continuum, but has the ability to come into space-time. That holo image was captured by the Bora's on Bora Prime and the Bora Command Center sent that image to their remaining ships before Bora Prime was destroyed. The Bora's are also the only ones who seen the _unseen ones_, as they're called in that part of space. It you keep reading you're find no one's sensors could detected them, except Bora's sensors...," President Logan told them.

"They're the most vile things I've every seen," the Trill Ambassador said.

"And they're worse than the Jem'Hadar," Ambassador Theb replied looking at the image of the _unseen ones_ on his padd.

The Ambassadors agreed with their colleague.

There were also images of the Thoran's, Bora's, Havar's, Marma's and others from that part of space. The Thoran's are humanoid and have sky blue skin with dark blue lips and their bald heads have a slight indentation in the center that extends to their necks. Yet, they're an attractive species.

After President Logan answered the Ambassador's questions she told them about the Bora's and their plight.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Alliance Space

Colonel Dalla sent out towing drones to Captain Shara's ship.

"We've been cleared for departure and I'm going to open a hyperspace window large enough for both our ships to enter Captain," Dalla said and the comm disconnected.

The seven AGF vessels jumped into hyperspace.

_This is beautiful_, Captain Shara said to herself and hear murmurs on the bridge.

xxx

Thoran Home-World – Thoran Operations Center

"They're on their way and they'll be jumping out of hyperspace," Admiral Lucia told everyone and explained what hyperspace is.

A few minutes later 7 AGF ships jumped out of hyperspace along with a towed Thoran vessel.

"Welcome home Captain Shara," Admiral Lucia said smiling when she appeared on the viewer.

"Thank you Admiral it's good to be home," she replied returning the smile.

Admiral Lucia spoke to Colonel Dalla and told her where to place the space gate.

Everyone in Thoran Operations watched as the space gate was released from an AGF freighter and tested.

"The space gate is working Admiral," Colonel Dalla told her.

xxx

Alliance Space

General's Shone and Johnson, along with their entourages, walked through the stargate from Vargas to AGF Headquarters in the Andromeda galaxy the next morning.

xxx

Once Admiral Avari received word that the space gate is operational in Thoran space, the Thoran Alliance departed Alliance space through the space gate on his order, with an AGF ship in the lead.

"Good luck sir," Avari said to Rean from Alliance Operations.

"Thank you Admiral," he replied and the comm disconnected.

Admiral Avari watched the procession of ships go through the space gate. He knows their hopes depend on only a few.

xxx

On-board the _Pax_

The bridge crew of the _Pax_ watched as the last Starfleet vessel went through the space gate.

"_Thor's Hammer_ is towing us into position Captain," his Operation's Officer said.

"Wow!" an Ensign said when they entered hyperspace.

xxx

Thoran Space – Thoran Operation's Center

There were many smiles in Thoran Operations when the Thoran Alliance Fleet returned. Admiral Lucia welcomed them home.

When the AGF Fleet and the Starfleet Fleet arrived, Thoran Operations told each Fleet where to hold position.

Admiral Lucia welcomed all of them to Thoran space and told them the schedule for the evening.

xxx

When Ambassador Rana returned to Thoran she met with Minister Jatar and handed him a message from Chancellor Iona and President's Chambers and Logan; and also told him about the technology they need. He asked her what she thinks of the others. The Minister trusts Ambassador Rana's instincts and knows she's a very good judge of character – that's why he sent her.

xxx

When the guests arrived on Thoran (in dress uniform) they were shown into a large reception hall – and Ambassador Rana introduced each guest to Minister Jatar.

Admiral Sakot introduced Admiral Lucia, the Chief of the Thoran Space Fleet, to General's Wolfe, Gabriel, Argo and Admiral's Rean, Jamison and Janeway.

Ambassador Rana also introduced Ambassador's Prim, Yarn and Samuel Jacobs (AGF Ambassador) to the other Ministers.

After the Reception everyone was escorted into the Feast Hall for dinner.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast the Ambassadors, Admirals and Generals transported to Thoran and were escorted into the large conference room and were shown to their seats at the table. They noticed a representative of the other races in attendance.

Everyone stood when Minister Jatar, the other Ministers, Ambassador Rana, Admiral's Lucia, Sakot and many other Admirals entered the room and took their seats.

Minister Jatar greeted everyone and with a nod of his head, Admiral Lucia introduced the entire Thoran Admiralty to their guests. Their guests introduced themselves.

"The Admirals sitting behind the Thoran Admirals are from Bora," Minister Jatar told them.

Ambassador Rana introduced the Ambassadors, Admirals and Generals to the other Admirals.

"You may begin Admiral Rean," Minister Jatar said.

"Thank you sir," he replied.

xxx

Admiral Rean told them about Seven of Nine.

Many in the room finally understood why no one could see the _unseen ones_.

"We won't have a battle plan until we know what we're dealing with," Rean said.

"Who will participate in the battle?" a female Thoran Admiral asked.

"Starfleet and the AGF," Wolfe answered, and told them why and explained cloaking technology.

"You sound like the _unseen ones_," a Havar said.

"Many races in the Milky Way galaxy have cloaking technology," Rean replied.

"When will Admiral Janeway be leaving Admiral Rean?" Admiral Lucia asked.

"After the meeting this morning Admiral," he answered.

xxx

"Dismissed Admiral Janeway and good hunting," Rean said to her during the break.

"Aye sir," she replied. When Admiral Janeway returned to her ship she gave the order to depart after receiving clearance from Thoran Operations. Armed with the star charts from the others, they tracked their path to Thoran space. Admiral Janeway knew an AGF vessel will be tracking them on General Wolfe's and Admiral Rean's orders.

Admiral Rean assigned three Akira's and four more Defiant's to Admiral Janeway's Fleet.

xxx

After lunch Ambassadors Prim, Yarn and Jacobs told the others how their Federations and Alliance were founded.

"Humans are in five galaxies?" a Thoran Admiral asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Admiral," General Wolfe answered and had _Thor_ show them which galaxies.

"Is the United Federation of Planets also in five galaxies Admiral Rean?" a male Thoran Admiral asked.

"No Admiral, but the Federation and Starfleet are in another part of the Milky Way galaxy," he answered.

Ambassador Jacobs told them the story of Ancients and the Stargate Network they built.

Murmurs in the room.

"Now we know how Humans came to be in five galaxies," Admiral Sakot said shaking his head.

"Do we have a Stargate Network in this galaxy Ambassador Jacobs?" Minister Jatar asked.

"No Mr. Minister, the Ancients by-passed this galaxy," he answered.

"The Ancients put a stargate only on 900 worlds in the Milky Way galaxy. They also put many stargates on planets in the Pegasus galaxy, but not all of them. They only put space gates in the Pegasus galaxy and some of those worlds have a space gate instead of a stargate," Wolfe told them.

"To travel to another galaxy either through the stargate or a space gate requires a tremendous amount of power – and only the AGF and the Alliance of Planets have that power," Rean told them. "However we can open our stargate to the Pegasus galaxy, but the power requirements are exceedingly high."

"The Stargate Network was set-up to travel within the same galaxy, however, you're the exception, due to the fact that you're very close to the Andromeda galaxy," Argo told them. "The closer you are to another galaxy, the easier it'll be to open a stargate to that galaxy."

"What's the closest stargate to Thoran?" Admiral Lucia asked.

"It's on the planet Sita, Admiral and they're members of the Alliance of Planets," Ambassador Prim answered.

"How does the AGF and Starfleet travel in space?" a Marma representative asked.

General Wolfe told them about the AGF's FTL drives and hyperspace engines.

Admiral Rean told them about Starfleet's transwarp engines.

"The Havar's also have an engine that can travel in under space very quickly," another female Thoran Admiral said.

"I would suggest that all of you have that engine installed on all your ships, if possible," Gabriel replied.

"If you decide to become an Alliance the engine and technology in each ship will have to be the same," Ambassador Prim told them.

"One standard," another male Thoran Admiral said.

"Yes Admiral, and also on all your planets and installations," Wolfe replied.

"What is _Thor_?" Admiral Lucia asked.

"_Thor_ is _Thor's Hammer_ the AGF Flagship ma'am," Gabriel answered. He told them about their avatars and their function.

"The Alliance of Planets also have avatars," Ambassador Prim told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"Does the Federation have avatars Admiral Rean?" Admiral Sakot asked.

"No Admiral," he answered. "The technology required to make avatars is very advanced and complex and the AGF and Alliance of Planets have that technology. They're also experts in robotics."

"But you do have the technology Admiral Rean," General Wolfe told him.

"General," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"The AGF, Alliance of Planets and the Federation have holo technology integrated throughout our ships and what you call holodecks," Wolfe replied.

Admiral Rean nodded his head. "There's more than one way to skin a cat," he said smiling at the General.

She returned the smile.

"Why did all of you decide to become part of an Alliance or Federation?" Minister Jatar asked.

The Ambassadors answered the Minister's question. They were also shown a picture of the Founding Members of each Federation and the Alliance of Planets.

"We're friendly with another race we have a trade agreement with and we've gone to their aid a few times when they asked us for our help," a female Minister told them.

"How long have you known them Madam Minister?" Jacobs asked.

"Over two hundred years," she answered.

Minister Jatar and Ambassador Rana turned to each other and smiled.

On General Wolfe's order _Thor_ showed everyone in the room the Supergate and where it leads. "The Supergate is in the Milky Way galaxy and the AGF, Starfleet and our Allies from the Alliance of Planets and Ralls are now exploring the other end of the universe," Wolfe told them.

"The Supergate leads to the other end of the universe?" Admiral Lucia asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral," Wolfe answered. "The Supergate is also in AGF space."

"Show them how the Supergate works _Thor_," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," he replied.

Murmurs in the room.

"The stargates work the same way," Argo told them. "_Thor_."

_Thor_ showed them the Atlantis stargate as it was encoding and soldiers walk through after the event horizon came to rest.

"Those are AGF ground troops and the AGF, Alliance of Planets and Starfleet all have them," Wolfe told them.

xxx

The Ministers and the Thoran Admirals asked questions for another few hours before their guests returned to their ships.

Ambassador's Yarn, Jacobs and Prim had dinner with Ambassador Rana that evening.

xxx

When the Ambassadors, Admirals and Generals walked into the meeting room the next morning they saw only the Bora's present.

"Minister Jatar and the Council of Ministers appointed me to preside over the meeting today," Ambassador Rana told them. "The Bora's would like to talk to you without the others present. You may begin Ambassador."

"Thank you Madam Ambassador. I'm Ambassador Iliana and this is Admiral Sovar, the Chief of the Bora Space Fleet. Bora space was vast and we settled in many star systems, however, most of our people had to be evacuated and they're more coming to Thoran space. Along the way, some of our people settled in another star system which is ten days flight from Thoran. Our people are many and there's not enough room for all of us in the systems where we've already settled," Ambassador Iliana told them.

"The Pegasus galaxy has many empty worlds where the Bora's can settle Madam Ambassador," Ambassador Jacobs said.

"If you decide to settle in the Pegasus galaxy your new home-worlds will be connected by a stargate, and you're going to need ground troops to escort your scientists when you decide to explore the other worlds," Argo told them.

"The AGF will help you get settled Madam Ambassador," Ambassador Jacobs said.

"We also have colony worlds where the Bora's can settle," Ambassador Yarn told them. "Federation space is also in the Avalon System, which is next to AGF space in the Milky Way galaxy. The ships that travel through the Supergate with the AGF are assigned to that star system. The crews of those vessels also live in the Avalon System."

"I would suggest that wherever the majority of the Bora space fleet goes that you go with them Admiral Sovar," Rean said.

"Why Admiral Rean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Bora's that have settled near Thoran space will eventually become part of the Thoran Alliance or Thoran Federation and their new Chief will be a Thoran," he answered.

Admiral Sovar nodded his head. "We've become a scattered people," he said.

Everyone heard the angry and sadness in his voice.

"So have many other races the _unseen ones_ have displaced Admiral," Ambassador Prim replied.

"Humans are also a scattered people and the Goa'uld did that to us over 5,000 years ago in the Milky Way galaxy Admiral. The Humans that live in the Pegasus, Ida, Andromeda and Triangulum galaxies are all Members of the AGF. Some of the Humans who live in the Milky Way galaxy also are Members of the AGF, but the majority of Humans in that galaxy are not. A lot of Humans are Members of the United Federation of Planets, and the others on many other worlds in the Milky Way galaxy are non-aligned," Ambassador Jacobs told Admiral Sovar.

"Many of the non-aligned Humans in the Milky Way galaxy are our friends and they come to us if they have a problem," Wolfe said. "We all need friends and no one can go it alone, no matter how powerful you are. That's why we have defense pacts with the Alliance of Planets, the Ralls and Starfleet."

"None of us knew these strangers a few weeks ago, but they've come to our aid and that tells me they're very kind people," Ambassador Rana told the Bora's.

xxx

On-board the _USS Falcon_ – Admiral Rean's Dining Room

Present: General's Wolfe, Gabriel, Argo and Admiral Jamison

During dinner they discussed the meeting.

"Where do you think the majority of the Bora's will go?" Jamison asked after he took a sip of his Galaran Brandy.

"The Pegasus galaxy Admiral," Gabriel answered.

"As we all know the Bora's are scientists and some will stay in the galaxy where they'll already settled to explore that space, some will go to the Pegasus galaxy and some will go to the Milky Way galaxy to explore the other end of the universe," Wolfe said.

"What about the Andromeda galaxy?" Jamison asked.

"Some will go there," Wolfe answered.

If they do the Alliance will finally have ships that can travel in open space and have transporter technology," Argo said.

xxx

For the next week the Thorans and others asked Ambassador's Yarn, Prim, Jacobs, the Generals and Admirals questions about their Charters. They also asked questions about their science programs and how each team is chosen to go through the stargate. A few Bora and Thoran scientists asked about traveling through the Supergate to explore the other end of the universe.

Ambassador Jacobs told them they'll have to sign a Science Agreement with the AGF first. He also told them about the science rooms in each of the five galaxies.

"Wherever we settled we'll have access to one of the AGF's science rooms," a Bora scientist said.

"Yes," Ambassador Jacobs replied. "The same information is in every science room in each galaxy."

"Our Starfleet and civilian scientists went to a science conference on Furl recently and other scientists from the five galaxies were also in attendance," Rean told them.

Murmurs in the room.

The Thoran's and Bora's asked Admiral Rean how and why Starfleet Officers become scientists.

They were surprised to learn that Admiral Janeway studied science at Starfleet Academy and was a Starfleet Science Officer on-board a Starfleet vessel until her ship's Captain had her transferred to Command.

"Starfleet is different from the Alliance of Planets and the AGF," a Bora scientist said looking at Admiral Rean.

"Starfleet does not allow civilian scientists on-board any of our vessels, except if they're going through the Supergate. The Science Officers on-board all Starfleet vessels graduated from Starfleet Academy," he replied. "Starfleet explores beyond Federation space – that's why we need Starfleet Science Officers."

"It's the Federation's civilian scientists who explore their own space and not Starfleet," Ambassador Yarn told them. "They also send a copy of all their findings to Starfleet.

"Does Starfleet have Starfleet Scientist Officers on-board all Starfleet vessels Admiral Rean," a Bora scientist asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"We have Starfleet scientists on our installations as well," Jamison said.

Ambassador Yarn told them about the Vulcan Science Academy.

"The AGF and the Alliance of Planets also work closely with our civilian scientists," Ambassador Prim told them.

xxx

During the reception that evening the Thoran's and others met the many different races from the AGF, Alliance of Planets and the Federation.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ – Two Weeks Later

"The Federation Fleet has stopped General and Admiral Janeway has requested that the rest of the Fleet meet them at their position," _Thor_ said to Gabriel over the comm in his quarters.

"Thank you _Thor_," he replied and looked at the clock next to his bed. _It would be in the middle of the night_, he thought. "Contact the rest of the Fleet and tell them..."

xxx

"Good Luck General," General Wolfe said over the comm.

"Thank you ma'am," he replied.

Ambassador's Jacobs, Prim, Yarn, General Argo, Admiral's Rean and Jamison were also on the conference call.

General's Wolfe, Argo, along with Ambassador's Jacobs and Prim are staying on-board General Hanna's Flagship, the _Ajax_. Ambassador Yarn is staying on-board the _Falcon_.

When the AGF Fleet received clearance to depart they cloaked their ships and engaged their wormhole drives. When they arrived a few light years from their destination and met up with the AGF vessel the _Gemini._ They de-cloaked and engaged their FTL drives.

xxx

Unknown Space – On-board the _USS Arcadian_

"There's a large fleet of ships headed our way Admiral," Seven said looking at her computer when it beeped. "They're traveling the equivalent of slipstream in open space. Impressive."

"On screen," she replied.

"Yes Admiral," Seven said.

Admiral Janeway smiled when she saw _Thor's Hammer_ and the other AGF ships appear.""Hail _Thor's Hammer,_" she said.

Seven of Nine complied.

"I'm transporting to the _Arcadian_ Admiral," Gabriel said after speaking to Janeway.

"Aye sir," she replied.

The transporter coordinates to transporter room 1 were sent to _Thor's Hammer_ from Astrometrics by Seven of Nine.

xxx

"General on deck," someone said when General Gabriel walked into Astrometrics.

Everyone in the lab stood at attention.

"At ease," Gabriel replied looking around the lab and saw the view screen transmitting data.

"What is it Seven?" Janeway asked when she and the General heard the computer beep and walked to the computer consoles.

"Our sensors have detected the space-time anomaly is still heading our way Admiral," she answered.

"Are they out of phase?" Janeway asked.

"No Admiral," Seven answered. Seven increased the range of their Borg sensors and looked at the view screen again. "There's an unidentified small scout ship headed our way Admiral."

General Gabriel looked at Seven of Nine and saw her looking at the view screen with her ocular eye implant and knows no one can see what she can.

The computers at Seven's console beeped again. "The scout ship has just dropped out of space-time Admiral," Seven said looking at her console and the ship appeared on the view screen.

General Gabriel studied the small craft that looked like a black spider with four legs.

"It's 68.4 light years away and heading our way," Seven answered.

"Is there a planet close to their coordinates Seven?" Janeway asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

Seven brought up the star map of that system on the view screen. "Yes Admiral, however, the inhabitants on that planet have not achieved space flight," she answered after reading the data on the view screen. Seven brought up the planet on the view screen.

_That world is in their middle-ages and they don't know what's coming their way_," Janeway thought.

"How long will it take them to get to that planet Seven of Nine?" General Gabriel asked.

Seven told the General after reviewing the data and how far that planet is from their position.

General Gabriel ordered _Thor_ to transport to his position. When _Thor_ transported to Astrometrics he downloaded the information from the padd Seven of Nine gave him.

"When you return to the ship I want you to...," Gabriel told _Thor_.

"Yes General," _Thor_ replied.

General Gabriel gave Admiral Janeway her orders.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe.

Thoran Space

"We just received word that an _unseen one_ small scout ship is heading towards a planet that has not yet achieved space flight. In fact, they're in what we call the Middle Ages," General Wolfe told those assembled.

"How far away are they away from Thoran, General?" Minister Jatar asked.

"They appear to be a few months away Mr. Minister," Wolfe answered.

Murmurs in the room.

_They're closer than we thought_, Minister Jatar thought.

xxx

Alliance Space

Admiral Avari met with Admiral's Navarro and Hanara.

"They're that close," Hanara asked.

"Yes," Avari answered.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Federation Council Chambers

"Admiral," President Logan said.

"Thank you Madam President," Admiral Chin replied. "Admiral's Stokes and I received word...,"

"How far away are they from the Andromeda galaxy Admiral?" the Trill Ambassador asked.

Admiral Chin told her. "The AGF, the Alliance of Planets, the Ralls, the Thorans and their allies, along with Starfleet are now on a war footing."

xxx

Federation Space – Avalon System

When Admiral Tevan returned to Terra he had a meeting with his Admirals and told them about his meeting with the Federation President, Ambassador Theb, Admiral's Stokes and Chin.

A padd was handed to each of them.

_Another damn war_, Admiral Donna Johnson thought after reading her padd.

xxx

Unknown Space

The AGF Fleet towed the Starfleet vessels to the unknown world. Both fleets were cloaked and _Thor's Hammer_ extended her cloak around the _Pax_. General Gabriel, Admiral Janeway, the Colonels, Captains and Commanders, along with Seven of Nine discussed tactics onboard _Thor's Hammer._

"That scout ship looked as if it was riding a wave," Seven told everyone.

"How long will it take them to get here Commander?" Janeway asked.

"A few hours Admiral," she answered.

"That's how they get to each star system so quickly," Janeway said.

"Their propulsion system," Gabriel replied.

xxx

When the scout ship arrived above the planet Seven of Nine immediately brought the ship into space-time by entering codes on her computer station. Once the ship was visible _Thor's Hammer_ de-cloaked and sent out a towing drone which attached itself to the ship. Then the _Arcadian_ de-cloaked.

"Hail them Seven," Janeway ordered.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

The _unseen ones_ didn't know their ship was visible, nor immobile. They were surprised when their computers told them someone's contacting them.

When the _unseen ones_ appeared on the screen in Astrometrics and before they could power their weapons, Seven of Nine sent an electric charge to each computer station where an _unseen one_ sat, who were rendered unconscious.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

"Transport those three into space," General Gabriel turned and said to _Thor_.

"Yes General," he replied.

xxx

"The _unseen ones_ are dead Admiral," Seven said looking at her computer and then the view screen of their bodies floating in space.

"Hail General Gabriel," Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral," Seven replied.

"I'm sending Commander Tuvok, his Security Team and Seven of Nine to the alien vessel," Janeway told General Gabriel when he appeared on the view screen.

"Acknowledged," he said. On General Gabriel's order the towing drone was released and _Thor_ was also transported to the alien vessel.

xxx

Commander Tuvok ordered his Security Team to scan the entire ship when they beamed onboard. Each were each armed with a phaser rifle, hand phaser and a tri-corder. Seven of Nine had a hand phaser, tri-corder and a padd. After Seven studied the computers she inserted her assimilation tubules into the helm station.

_Thor_ stood next to Seven of Nine.

Many on the bridge of _Thor's Hammer_ cringed when they saw how the Borg download information and sent it back to the Collective.

After Seven of Nine released her assimilation tubules she walked over to another computer and entered a code and a screen appeared. She then contacted Commander Tuvok.

"Commander," Tuvok said when he walked on the small bridge.

"This is the _unseen ones_' star map Commander," she replied.

_Thor_ and Commander Tuvok studied the star map.

"How long will it take you to convert all this information to Starfleet Parameters?" Tuvok asked after studying the star map.

"One day Commander," she answered.

"General Gabriel has ordered this vessel be towed to _Thor's Hammer_ after you've completed your scans Commander Tuvok," _Thor_ told him.

Tuvok nodded his head.

Seven of Nine downloaded the star map on her padd along with all the information from the alien computers. Then held out the padd to Thor, who downloaded the star map and the other information.

xxx

A few hours later the bridge crews of the Fleets watched as the _unseen ones_ scout ship was towed aboard _Thor's Hammer_.

Admiral Janeway ordered one of the bodies of the _unseen ones_ be beamed to sick bay for an autopsy.

After Seven of Nine returned to the _Arcadian_ she downloaded the star map and other information into the Astrometrics computers. She and _Thor_ studied the star map together.

Later that day Commander Tuvok gave his report to Admiral Janeway.

The Fleets held position near the unidentified planet and remained cloaked.

xxx

The next morning Commander Seven of Nine handed her report to Admiral Janeway.

After Admiral Janeway read Commander Seven of Nine's report she contacted General Gabriel.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

Admiral Janeway and Seven of Nine were shown into General Gabriel's Office.

"At ease," Gabriel said and told them where to sit.

They sat on a leather sofa facing the General.

General Gabriel told Admiral Janeway to help herself to a cup of coffee.

She smiled and thanked the General and poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot sitting on the ottoman.

"Tell me about the weak spot on the _unseen ones_ vessels Commander," Gabriel said looking at Seven of Nine.

"After the unseen ones appeared in space-time...," Seven told him.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes General," she replied

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ – Two Days Later

Present: General Gabriel, Admiral Janeway, the Colonels, Captains, and Commanders

"You may begin Commander Seven of Nine," Gabriel said.

"Yes General," she replied. "The _unseen ones_ are lead by a Queen and her army are male drones. The Queen's ship is the mother ship and that scout ship was sent out a few weeks ago and they're thousands of those ships on-board the mother ship. The mother ship is the size of a Borg cube."

"Show them a Borg cube _Thor_," Gabriel ordered.

An image of a Borg cube appeared around the conference room.

The Colonels and Captain von Boda studied the Borg cube. There were a few whistles in the room after Seven of Nine told them the dimensions of a Borg cube.

"The _unseen ones_ weapons are not as advanced as ours," Tuvok said.

"They don't need to be Commander, they can fire at will without anyone seeing them and no one can get a lock on them," Janeway replied.

"They did not have shields," Seven said.

"But they do have transporter technology," Tuvok replied. "Their engine is very unique and we've never seen it before."

"Neither have we Commander," Gabriel said.

"We don't know what their hull is made of, or if any of our weapons can do any damage to their hulls, sir," Captain Nara Ral said to the General.

"We're going to find out Captain, but first we're going to see where the _unseen ones_ have been," he replied. "_Thor_ show us the _unseen ones'_ star map."

When the star map appeared Seven of Nine and _Thor_ showed everyone where the _unseen ones_ had been and their trajectory.

"Do you know where they came from Commander?" Captain von Boda asked Seven of Nine.

"They came through a rift in the fabric of space-time Captain" Seven answered.

"We're going to have to find that rift and close it," Janeway said.

General Gabriel then told the others about the _unseen ones_ engines.

xxx

Commander Alba of the _USS Brazil_ was given the honor of destroying the alien ship.

Everyone watched on their view screens as the small Starfleet vessel traveled to her destination.

"Phaser cannons locked Commander," her Tactical Officer said.

"Fire," Alba said when the _Brazil_ reached her target.

The _Brazil_ fired two rapid fire pulse phaser cannons at the alien vessel, which exploded instantly.

xxx

On-board the _Pax_

"Those are the weapons I could not identify Captain, but they are very effective," _Pax_ said.

"Do you know what those weapons are?" von Boda turned and asked _Pax_.

"No Captain, but all Starfleet vessels have them," he answered.

xxx

Thoran Space

General Gabriel, Admiral Janeway, Commander's Tuvok and Seven of Nine had a conference call with General's Wolfe, Argo and Admiral's Rean and Jamison. After the conference call _Thor_ sent their report and the vid of the destruction of the alien vessel.

xxx

"The _unseen ones_ ship's engines malfunction when they enter space-time and they can't return to their dimension. They also have transporter technology, but their ships have no shields," General Wolfe told the Ministers, Ambassadors, Admirals and others during the meeting that afternoon. She also gave them a complete report and a copy of the vid of the _USS Brazil_ destroying an _unseen one_ ship.

xxx

Alliance Space

Admiral Avari showed the other Admirals the visuals he received and explained what Commander Seven of Nine did.

_The Borg are diabolical_, Admiral T'Ha thought. He knew the other Admirals in the room agreed with him after seeing the looks on their faces.

xxx

Federation Space – Avalon System

"What about the autopsy report sir?" Admiral Tala asked Tevan after reading her padd.

"It'll take the Doctor another few weeks before he can complete his findings," he answered.

"At least our weapons can destroy their ships," Admiral Peter Duncan said.

"Where are they now?" Savin asked.

"They're tracking the _unseen ones_," Tevan answered.

xxx

Three Weeks Later – On-board the _USS Arcadian_

_Regeneration cycle complete_, the computer said. Seven of Nine stepped out of her Borg alcove and exited her quarters at 0300 hours. When she arrived in Astrometrics there was no one in the lab. She walked over to her computer console when it beeped and entered a few codes. "Seven of Nine to Admiral Janeway," she said pressing her comm badge.

"What is it Seven?" Janeway asked sleepy eyed.

"There's something you should see in Astrometrics Admiral," she answered. "I think General Gabriel should also see this."

"I'll contact the General," Janeway said and the comm disconnected.

xxx

"Report Commander," Janeway said when she walked into Astrometrics with General Gabriel forty minutes later.

They both had a cup of coffee in their hands.

"There is an _unseen one_ scout ship in this star system," Seven told them and brought up the star system on the view screen. "That world is highly advanced and their technology is very unique, however, they have not yet achieved space flight, but will try in one week."

The General and Admiral looked at the planet on the view screen.

"Are there other _unseen ones_ nearby Commander?" the General asked.

The General and Admiral saw Seven entering codes on her computer console.

"This is the mother ship's trajectory," Seven told them.

"When will they arrive in that star system Commander?" Janeway asked looking at the view screen.

"By my calculation they should arrive in two days Admiral," she answered looking at Janeway.

"We're going to engage them in that star system," Gabriel said. "Wake everyone up Admiral and have them meet me in my conference room in one hour.

"Aye sir," Janeway said.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_

"Commander Seven of Nine is very efficient General," _Thor_ said to Gabriel after he handed him a tablet.

General Gabriel smiled at _Thor_. He sent him to the _Arcadian's_ Astrometrics lab after he returned to his ship.

xxx

When the Colonels, Captains and Commanders were shown into the General's conference room they helped themselves to coffee, tea or water.

"Ten hut," a Sargent said when General Gabriel and Admiral Janeway walked into the conference room.

Everyone stood at attention.

"At ease," Gabriel said after he took his seat.

The waiter poured the General and Admiral a cup of freshly brewed hot coffee after they sat and then walked out of the conference room.

"Commander Seven of Nine awoke Admiral Janeway a few minutes after 0300 hours. After speaking to the Commander, Admiral Janeway contacted me. When we arrived in the _Acadian's_ Astrometrics lab...," Gabriel told them. " Commander Seven of Nine has calculated how fast the mother ships is traveling and when she'll arrive in that star system – and we're going to make our stand there."

"I hope she's right sir," a male Colonel said looking at the former Borg drone.

Seven raised an eyebrow at the Colonel.

"What is our battle plan sir?" Captain von Boda asked.

"After Commander Seven of Nine brings the mother ship into space-time, the _Pax_ will fire one her singularity weapons at the mother ship," Gabriel answered. "I also want no evidence of that weapon ever being fired in that star system Captain."

"Yes sir," von Boda replied.

"I think the mother ship will release many of her ships before the Commander brings her into space-time sir," a female Colonel said to the General.

"Commander Seven of Nine has given us the codes to bring those ships into space-time, and when we do our fighters will be waiting for them," Gabriel replied. "Dismissed, except Admiral Janeway and Commander Seven of Nine."

xxx

AGF Space – Furl – Milky Way galaxy – General Chow's Office

"Who else has these codes Lee?" General Brennan asked looking at her tablet.

General Chow told her.

"I thought Starfleet already had these codes," General Scott said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Borg don't share information with anyone Charlotte, including Seven of Nine, because it's not in their nature," General Chow replied. "In this case Commander Seven of Nine gave everyone the Borg codes."

"Why?" General Brennan asked.

"The Commander can't bring all those ships into space-time at once," he answered. "She was ordered to only bring the mother ship into space-time."

xxx

On-board the _USS Arcadian_

"Do you know what weapon the _Pax_ is going to use on the mother ship Admiral?" Commander Torres asked.

"Only that it's a singularity weapon Commander and General Gabriel doesn't want any trace of that weapon ever being fired," Janeway answered.

"That weapon has something to do with a black hole," Commander Tuvok said.

"A black hole Tuvok?" Paris asked.

"I see you never paid attention in physics Mr. Paris," Tuvok said.

"What does that have to do with the weapon the _Pax_ is going to fire?" Paris asked.

"We are going to find out Mr. Paris," Tuvok answered.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth

"Welcome back to Earth, General," Admiral Grax said.

"Thank you Admiral," Chow replied.

"Right this way General," Grax said.

xxx

"It's nice to see you again," General Chow said smiling.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this evening?" Admiral Chin asked after she walked into his hotel suite.

"Of course," Chow answered. "Where?"

"At my place," she answered. "I'll prepare you a fine Chinese dinner. Unlike many others on Earth, I can cook."

"Let me change my clothes," he said.

xxx

On-board _Thor's Hammer_ – A Day Later

General Gabriel held a conference call with the Thoran Alliance; the Alliance of Planets; the Ralls; the AGF in the Andromeda galaxy and the United Federation of Planets. He answered their many questions and told them Operation Death Blow will commence once the _unseen ones_ arrive. He also told them that he'd dispatched three AGF vessels to the coordinates they had to the rift – and when they eventually found it they closed the rift. The General also told them those three vessels scanned that entire star system and found hundreds of thousands of survivors living underground on a planet near-by. When the AGF ships arrived above the planet Marine security details were sent to the planet below. It appears they had enough food and water to last for years. They also had a large medical facility, a school, eating facilities and quarters for all the survivors. Some of the survivors asked Sargent Amos about _the ones they could not see_ that destroyed their world. He told them they'll have to speak to his Commander. Two of the survivors were transported aboard the _Majestic_ to speak to Colonel Andrew Madden and the other Colonels. He's a recording of their conversation.

xxx

_On-board the Majestic _

"_I'm Colonel Andrew Madden and I'm the Commander of the Majestic. This is Colonel Mayna and Colonel Paul Washington. We're from the Atlantis Galactic Federation," he told the man and woman after they were seated._

"_What are you?" the man asked. _

"_Colonel Washington and I are humans and Colonel Mayna is a Naring," Madden answered._

"_You look different," the woman said looking at the dark skinned bald headed Colonel Washington._

"_Humans are not all the same ma'am, but we come from the same place," Madden replied. "What is your race called?"_

"_We're the Gila's and we call our world Gila. My name is Korgo and this Fala," the humanoid man answered._

"_Can you tell us what happened here?" Madden asked._

"_We were testing a new weapon and an accident occurred," Fala answered._

"_Where did the accident occur ma'am?" Mayna asked._

"_Not far from our home-world," Fala answered._

"_Where there any survivors on-board that vessel?" Washington asked._

"_No," Fala answered._

"_What type of weapon was it?" Madden asked._

"_Why do you want to know Colonel Madden?" Fala asked in a tone the Colonel didn't like._

"_After that weapon exploded it opened a rift between our dimension and dark space. Dark space is the home of the ones you call the ones you could not see. Those beings live and travel outside the space-time continuum – that's why no one can see them – and they came through that rift into our dimension. This is what the unseen ones look like," Madden answered with a hard glare at Fala. "Majestic."_

_A visual appeared of the unseen ones._

_Korgo gasped and Fala screamed._

"_It was those things that killed our people?" Korgo asked with a stunned look on his face._

"_Yes Mr. Korgo," Washington answered. _

_Colonel Madden told Korgo and Fala what the weapon their people made wrought across their galaxy._

"_Many other races lost everything as we did," Korgo said still stunned._

"_The survivors of some of those worlds banded together and found a new home," Colonel Mayna told Korgo and Fala. "They came to our galaxy looking for help in their war with the unseen ones, as they call them."_

"_What kind of help were they looking for?" Fala asked._

"_They needed a piece of technology so they could see and fight the unseen ones," Madden answered._

"_Did you give them that technology?" Fala asked._

"_The Atlantis Galactic Federation doesn't have that piece of technology ma'am, but one of our allies does and they joined the fight, along with others," Washington answered._

"_Which ally had the technology?" Korgo asked._

"_The United Federation of Planets," Madden answered._

"_You can now see them," Korgo said._

"_Yes we can Mr. Korgo," Washington replied. "Each Federation had something the other Federation's needed. But it was the Thoran Alliance who brought us the intelligence. Without them we would never have known about the unseen ones or what happened here."_

"_How did the Thoran Alliance find out about the technology the United Federation of Planets had Colonel Madden?" Korgo asked._

"_That's classified Mr. Korgo," he answered._

"_Will the United Federation of Planets share that technology with us?" Fala asked._

"_NEVER," Madden answered emphatically._

"_I will like to speak to all of you alone Colonel Madden," Korgo said._

"_Escort Madam Fala out of the conference room Sargent Amos and have her transported back to Gila," Madden said._

"_Yes sir," he replied._

_xxx_

"_Mr. Korgo," Madden said looking the man in the eye with his hands folded on the table._

"_Our people have been divided for a very long time Colonel Madden and that division has to do with ideas. Some of us saw enemies everywhere and others wanted to join the galactic community and make friends with other races and explore the stars. Fala is one of the ones who saw enemies at every turn and she was a member of our Security. She and a few others gave authorization to make that weapon, which was done in secret and without the knowledge of our Authorities. When the accident occurred they covered it up, and no one was the wiser. When the unseen ones attacked our world, our Chief Minister, his Cabinet and the Chief of our Security Apparatus and her assistant were in a meeting, and they were all killed by the unseen ones when they attacked that building. An hour later our Security Department building exploded and everyone inside died. But before that happened every computer was wiped and destroyed; and nothing was retrievable. Our Assistant Minister wasn't in the meeting that day because she was during her duty on another part of world. She's now our new Chief Minister and she lived and suffered with us in those caves – and our people have a great deal of respect for her because of that. Chief Minister Alia told our people things will be very different under her Administration – and we're not only going to build war ships, but also science vessels, and reach out to our neighbors. Our science community was happy to hear that and they told her they were going to hold her to her word or they'll make sure she's voted out of office," Korgo told them._

"_What about Fala, Mr. Korgo?" Mayna asked._

"_Fala and the remaining Members of our Security Department don't yet know they're services are no longer required," he answered. "The majority of us want to build a different society. We have the population and knowledge to rebuild our world, and our assets in space were never touched, except the ships that were protecting our world. But we don't know how to properly interact with other races and we're going to need help with that. These are the schematics of the weapon our Security made and it was the only prototype," Korgo told Colonel Madden and took the schematics from one of his selves in his tunic and handed it to him._

"_Why are you giving this to the Atlantis Galactic Federation and her allies Mr. Korgo?" Colonel Madden asked after taking the schematics._

"_When that ship exploded and our Security covered it up, that told me that weapon should never have been made Colonel Madden. It turned out to be more devastating then even they imagined," he answered._

"_Yes it was Mr. Korgo," Madden said. "Is this the only schematic of that weapon?" Madden asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes Colonel Madden," he answered._

"_Do you know why that weapon exploded prematurely?" Colonel Washington asked._

"_No Colonel Washington, I'm not a scientist," he answered._

"_Was there an investigation of the accident?" Madden asked._

"_There was nothing left to investigate Colonel Madden," Korgo answered._

"_Does Madam Chief Minister know what you just told us?" Mayna asked._

"_Yes, but not what we learned from you today," Korgo answered._

"_Why didn't you give Madam Chief Minister these schematics Mr. Korgo?" Madden asked. "She is the Head of your Government."_

"_I showed it to her and she told me to destroy it," he answered._

"_Why didn't you Mr. Korgo?" Washington asked._

"_I had a feeling I shouldn't destroy it, but I didn't know why at the time, and now I do," he answered._

"_When a superior gives you an order Mr. Korgo you carry it out, no matter what your gut tells you," Madden told him._

_Korgo nodded his head._

"_Are you part of the new Government sir?" Mayna asked Korgo._

"_I'm the Chief Minister's new Chief of Staff," he answered._

"_Not Head of Security?" Madden asked smiling._

"_I'm not qualified Colonel Madden," Korgo answered._

"_Why?" Washington asked._

"_I'm not part of our Military," he answered._

_The AGF Officers smiled at him._

xxx

"How did Mr. Korgo get hold of highly classified military intelligence that only a few people knew about?" Admiral Jamison asked afer the recording ended.

"He got that information from one of the scientist who made that weapon Admiral, and he or she gave him everything. That person had grave concerns about that weapon and they were right," General Argo answered. "Mr. Korgo was part of an underground, and as we heard the Gila's were fighting a civil war, which the _unseen ones_ ended."

"Fala was interested in Federation Technology," Admiral Tala said from Earth.

"She's a nasty piece of work Admiral and Colonel Madden slapped her back. I'm glad she's going to be out of a job in a few days," President Logan replied.

"She's military Madam President," someone in the Federation Council Chambers said.

"Military Personnel can be fired," President Chambers said. "Chief Minister Alia will, I believe, give the remaining Security Officers a choice: either resign their Commissions or be fired. That's what I would do; but in Fala's case I would fire her after I presented her with the evidence of her crimes. I would also have her arrested and brought to trial. Those Officers betrayed their uniforms and the oaths they took. They also committed Treason."

_Section 31 on Gila_, Rean thought. "Have those ships returned to the Fleet General Gabriel?" Admiral Rean asked.

"No sir," he answered. "They're still meeting with Chief Minister Alia and others."

"Do their people now know what happened General?" Minister Jatar asked.

"Chief Minister Alia wants to talk to you, President's Chambers, Logan and Chancellor Iona after we're finished with the _unseen ones_," he answered.

"We'll gladly talk to her General Gabriel," Chancellor Iona said.

xxx

On-board the _USS Arcadian_

"More _unseen ones_ ships have arrived in this star system Admiral," Seven told her.

"The mother ship should be right behind," Janeway said. "Contact General Gabriel."

"Yes Admiral," Seven replied.

xxx

"This is Admiral Janeway, RED ALERT, ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS. Operation Death Blow is about to commence," she said when she sat in her chair on the bridge.

The lights on the bridge dimmed and the klaxons turned red. The crew hurried to their stations.

xxx

Commander Seven of Nine watched as more small ships entered the star system and kept the General and Admiral Janeway up-to-date as to their numbers. _Thor's Hammer_ has an open comm to Astrometrics.

General Gabriel ordered all AGF ships to release their fighters when more _unseen ones'_ ships entered the system. _Thor's Hammer's_ fighters surrounded _Thor's Hammer_.

"The mother ship has arrived General Gabriel and Admiral Janeway," Commander Seven of Nine told them.

"Bring her into space-time Commander," Gabriel ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied and entered multiple codes on her computer console.

"Captain von Boda the _Pax_ is free," General Gabriel said looking at the large mother ship.

"Yes sir," he replied.

xxx

When Commander Seven of Nine brought the mother ship into space time the other Alliance vessels brought the smaller ships into space time.

"They're a lot of them Admiral," Commander Paris said.

Everyone watched as the _Pax_ released her fighters and then head towards the mother ship.

"The _Pax_ has loaded a weapon into one of her tubes," Tuvok said looking at his computer.

"She's moving fast," Janeway's Operation's Officer said.

Seven _Pax's_ fighters broke off and engaged the unseen ones' ships who were heading towards the _Pax_.

"Those guys are good," Paris said.

_Always the pilot_, Janeway thought smiling.

xxx

The mother ship couldn't maneuver and her ships weapons did no damage to the alien ship heading her way. The Queen didn't know how those ships saw her ship or her other ships, or that her ship was dead in open space.

"The _Pax_ has fired her weapon," Tuvok said.

"What the hell is that Tuvok?" Janeway asked a few minutes later.

"A miniature black hole is forming around the mother ship Admiral," he answered.

"The mother ship and the vessels surrounding her ship are being sucked into that black hole Admiral," Janeway's Operation's Officer said.

When more _unseen ones'_ ships started to converge on the _Pax_ the AGF fighters and Starfleet's Defiant class ships de-cloaked and engaged the enemy on General Gabriel's orders. Then the Akira's and the lone Falcon class ship sent our their fighters on the General's order.

No one on the planet knew a fierce battle was taking place in their space, nor did they know why their communication and satellite systems were temporarily down. They didn't see the destruction of the many hundreds of small alien vessels who had come to destroy them and their world.

"I want that black hole to disappear Captain," General Gabriel said to von Boda after all the alien vessels were destroyed.

"Yes sir," he replied.

Captain von Boda, his First and Second Officer's entered their command codes to release the weapon that will make the black hole go away.

"The _Pax_ has released multiple weapons towards the black hole Admiral," Tuvok said.

"Do you what those weapons are Tuvok?" she asked.

"No Admiral," he answered.

"Amazing," Commander Torres said sitting at her station on the bridge.

Murmurs on the bridge.


End file.
